Masked Affections
by aries31
Summary: What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.
1. Chapter 1: Sticky Leaves

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime-changes over time

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language

* * *

**Chapter One: Sticky Leaves**

"I'm gonna be released from behind these lies

And I don't care whether I live or die

And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones

And I don't want your heart, it leaves me cold,"

-**Leave My Body, Florence and the Machine**

Grey mist obstructed Uryuu's vision; nothing else dotted the blank landscape. He could not even determine a horizon to divide the sky from the land. How did he end up in this grey world of nothingness? Uryuu recalled watching Pesche and Dondochakka attack that…_thing_ called Szayel Aporro Granz with their combined cero…

Then this…

"Ishida-kun!" a hoarse cry called out.

Uryuu spun around and looked around for the source. There was nothing. _It sounded so much like Inoue… but it could be a trick._

"Ishida-kun, please help me…I am hurt. Please I need you…_only you_, Ishida-kun…" the disembodied voice begged

_There is no mistake, that's Orihime…_

_Did Kurosaki lose control and hurt her? Or did he simply forget about her with his senseless need to battle? _

_Shinigami would leave a woman behind in order to pay attention to their petty interests. I won't be so reckless and dishonorable._

Uryuu ran in what he presumed was the direction in which the voice came from. Legs pumping, Uryuu pushed himself to find his classmate, and friend. His breathing became ragged as he continued on with his body bathed in sweat. Despite the amount of effort he was putting in, the never ending dense fog made Uryuu feel like he was just running in place.

_Granz could have released a new chemical to separate us; it would be easier for the Octava to pick us off one by one while we are in this disorientated state. Renji might be able to figure out what is going on but Pesche and Dondochakka will be terrified. They will not be able to comprehend what is happening and when that perverted butterfly attacks they will not be in the state of mind to defend themselves. Especially if they have been separated from each other…I need to find them as well. I doubt Renji will think to go after them._

_Pesche and Dondochakka may be annoying pests and Hollows. However, they are loyal allies. A Quincy never turns his back on those who have helped him in battle. Even though Pesche seemed more focused on developing his comedic talents than the actual battle at hand; he does not deserve to fall in the hands of the Octava. No one deserves the fate of being tied down to a slab and then probed or dissected. Never again, would anyone have to suffer that humiliation as long as I, Ishida Uryuu, the Last Quincy, is still breathing._

In the corner of Uryuu's eye, a flash of crimson captured his attention. The same exact shade as Orihime's locks, which always reminded him of autumn. Uryuu could hear the whimpers again; they were louder and more insistent like a cat yowling at its owner to be fed. With his bow fully materialized, in case of an enemy in the fog, Uryuu rushed forward.

It was not until Uryuu looked at his feet again, as he caught his breathe…did he realize that wherever he was…there was no fog. He could see finally see the ground beneath his feet again. However, the ground was covered in grass…and a few bright dandelions were sprouting.

_Where am I now?_

Looking around, Uryuu determined that his environment had been replaced with a forest. Giant oaks towered over him, while maples, birches, and tamaracks sprung up between the unclaimed space. In the air, Uryuu could hear the calls of robins, the caws of crows, and the tweets of finches. The woods were alive; however, there remained a pungent scent of decay and birth twisted together. A reminder that though the natural world was a place of life; nature itself was ancient and cruel. The old laws of brutality still ruled: the weak were destroyed and eaten by the strong, mates were taken by force, and Death was at every turn.

Uryuu leaned against the nearest tree. He traced the grooves in the weathered bark. _It felt real. How could it be? Last time I checked, I was in Las Noches…and we had just destroyed the Octava's labs. Even if I managed to get out of the palace all I would find is a place of death; the desolate wasteland of Hueco Mundo. This doesn't make sense…am I hallucinating?_

_What has Granz done to us now? Where is everyone? I thought that I would have run into Renji, Pesche, and Dondochakka by now. Is Inoue truly here or is that only in my mind?_

"Uryuu" a voice yelled out._ Orihime would have never called me using my first name…though I wish she drop the formality between us, after everything we went through together in the Soul Society. _Besides this voice is gruffer, older and… _familiar._

Peering around the other side of the oak, Uryuu saw an elderly man standing in a small meadow.

_Grandfather._

_No. This can't be-_

The bow in Uryuu's hand vanished. His line of vision changed as his body transformed back to its childhood form. The outfit he had painstakingly designed, based on traditional Quincy warrior uniforms, was gone and replaced with the dress of an apprentice.

_No. No. No. No._

_Run and grab sensei, you idiot!_ Internally, Uryuu screamed at his younger self. _However, you can't change your past or your worst nightmare. It will happen as it did all those years ago… _The younger him was still standing there, like a moron, looking at his grandfather.

Uryuu could feel the sides of his mouth move upwards, as he revealed a wide innocent smile to his grandfather. The last time Uryuu remembered being so open with his emotions. He wanted to fight against what was going to happen…but this dance could not be stopped. In a few minutes, the innocent and generally cheerful child that he once was will be destroyed. His older self only could remain inside in this memory to watch to all unfold.

"Sensei!" Uryuu padded a little closer to his beloved grandfather, "What herbs are you going to teach me about today?"

Grandfather gave him a smile and gestured him to come closer with his hand. The air began to shimmer; a heavy insidious presence could be felt. His grandfather no longer smiled, instead deep worry lines formed on his forehead while his eyebrows furrowed, "Get out of here now, Uryuu. NOW!"

The first Hollow appeared; it was similar to the form of a giant cockroach with wings the color of dried blood.

"You can't handle this, Uryuu," his grandfather shouted as he drew his own bow towards the Hollow. When a second Hollow joined the fray, with thousands of snakes sprouting from its head, Uryuu finally minded his sensei's instructions. He hide behind the giant oak again; his soul conflicted with the need to obey and the desire to help his sensei.

_But sensei is strong…he can handle anything. _

Uryuu then sensed the presence of three other Hollows; the Hollows combined spiritual pressure make him to fall to his knees and every bone quake in terror. _It didn't matter; Hollows could still scary me but sensei laughed at monsters like this. One day I am going to become such a powerful Quincy that I can protect everyone from Hollows. _However, when Uryuu looked behind the tree he viewed a different picture.

His grandfather managed to kill the first Hollow but he couldn't handle the rest. They swarmed in on him; their mouths biting into his sensei's flesh and clawing raking away his skin. Blood spurted from the elder Quincy's body and splattered the leaves in the tree. Uryuu stood there and watched as the Hollows devoured his grandfather. He was too full of trepidation to take action…all he did was whisper to himself, "Sensei."

Until someone found him and picked him up. Uryuu shrieked when hands were on his body. He kicked and bit because all he wanted to do was to stay until his body melted into the bark of the tree. As Uryuu was being carried away, he glimpsed a noticeable spot in the meadow that was laced with blood and body parts. Pieces of brain tissue were clumped on the nearest tree trunks.

Even at that age, he able to put two and two together.

"Sensei!" he screamed over and over until his throat was raw.

The green world of the forest disappeared.

Uryuu mumbled out, "Sensei," once more and he opened his eyes. Everything seemed to be out of focus. Whatever he was waking up to, after that horrible nightmare, was probably not much better. Uryuu did not remember how he became unconscious…a sinking feeling in his gut make him believe it not result of friendly fire of allies coming in save him and Abarai. Uryuu attempted to move his arms; the lack of movement confirmed his suspicions of uneasiness and the possibility that he had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

Uryuu's eyes began to recognize the bright lights above him, blurry figures in white moving around him, and something pink coming towards him.

_Pink._

_Shit._

"No," Uryuu muttered, "This can't be. No."

_I fought Captain Kurotsuchi with everything I had to protect Orihime and myself from becoming his test subjects. I lost my greatest weapon and powers for nothing. Perhaps this is my punishment for being a coward all those years ago, to experience the torture that Kurotsuchi put my grandfather's soul through. _

"Ah, you finally stopped repeating yourself. Good. It was starting to annoy me," a low and smooth voice, that oozed out arrogance, spoke.

_No mistaking that voice…_

_Szayel Aporro Granz._

Uryuu sighed, "Where are Abarai, Pesche, and Dondochakka?"

"Excuse my error, Ishida-kun. I have forgotten that your _inferior_ eyes actually require the use of glasses." Szayel walked away and then when Uryuu noticed the pink blur coming over, his glasses were carefully placed on his face.

Now he could see Szayel's smug visage only a few inches from his own. Uryuu turned to the side and he saw Renji unconscious on the next gurney, Dondochakka's large form next to the shinigami, and the most far away body was Pesche.

"_Congratulations_," the Octave smirked, "you are the first to awaken, _Quincy_."

"The first to be dissected you mean," Uryuu snipped back.

"Now, now Ishida-kun don't_ tempt_ me," one of Szayel's glove fingers trailed down Uryuu's bare chest, "especially since I have worked so hard on repairing that stomach of yours."

The memory of the pain of having his stomach shattered caused his body to involuntary shudder. Szayel chortled, "Oh, your _body_ still remembers that wound…" Szayel's whole gloved hand patted Uryuu's stomach.

Uryuu attempted to move away from the Octava's touch but it was rather useless endeavor with all his limbs bond to the examination table.

"I would prefer you not be so _familiar_ with me, Octava," Uryuu demanded.

"You are in no _position_ to give me orders…and I _enjoy_ watching your reactions," Szayel leered.

"What then is the purpose of me being alive and your repairing my stomach?" Uryuu tried to change the subject to a more safer topic. _Nothing was probably safe with this particular Hollow._

"I prefer my research subjects to be in _pristine_ condition before I start my testing and experimentation. If that _obstinate fool_," Szayel pointed at Renji, "I had just accepted my initial offer than all that time that I wasted fighting could have been better spent researching and I would not have to bother with all these measures. _Also, my main lab would not been destroyed_," Szayel growled.

"However, the upside to this situation is that I was able to seize you. I will never meet such a…._specimen_ of you race again. You are the most fascinating of your comrades. It was your Sprenger attack that caused me the most damage and it appears that you might actually possess some intelligence," Szayel leaned in with a predatory glint in his eyes, "I am going to have to _savor_ you."

Szayel pressed a button on the underside of the examination table and the restraints that held Uryuu in place snapped open.

"Verona! Lumina!" Szayel barked. The Octava took a white bundle from one of the shelves that lined his laboratory. He threw it at Uryuu, without giving the Quincy a glance. Uryuu opened it and saw an uniform meant for one of Szayel's fraccion…in his size. All white except for three stripes that Szayel seemed to prefer…for whatever inane reason. It was ugly in Uryuu's opinion but he did not protest. He had been laying on an examination table, naked for several hours already in the Octava's presence. Uryuu slipped on the long sleeved shirt and the trousers.

As suspected, his Quincy pentacle had been removed…with the rest of his weapons for the purpose of _research_._ Damn. _Uryuu scanned the room to look for something to help him escape or fight but before he could process a plan both of his wrists were gripped tightly by two round fraccion.

"Szayel Aporro Granz-sama! Szayel Aporro Granz-sama! What should we do with him?" Verona and Lumina chanted at once.

"Take our _guest_ to cell three," Szayel threaded his hand through his hair, "Don't _worry_, Ishida-kun, you should still be able to hear your little friends screams from there," Szayel let out a peal of maniacal laughter before adding, "I suggest not sleeping for the next 24 hours…when I threw my Gran Cero at you and your comrades I might have caused a slight head injury. I don't want that brain of yours to be permanently damaged before I _slice_ into it."

Uryuu attempted to struggle against the fraccion…despite their appearance, they were rather strong. They walked through several corridors only lighted by strange columns…that looked like they contained floating heads in a bubbling green liquid. Uryuu decided to keep his eyes on his bare feet instead.

Verona and Lumina pushed him into a small white room…completely bare of anything except for a drain in the middle of the floor.

_Not a promising sign._

There were no windows and the door he entered through did not possess a knob; it seemed to be only sensitive to the presence of certain arrancars. Uryuu sat down in the farthest corner from the door. He put his head in hands.

_If Orihime is in a room like this, somewhere in Los Noches, she will be falling apart. Her spirit was never meant to undergo conditions like this. Please let her be alright and well taken care of…even it means that I offer my life and soul as payment. Gods I beg you…_

_You can't cry. You can't cry. You can't cry. A Quincy does not cry in the face of death._

It became Uryuu's mantra as he waited for his turn under the knife.

Uryuu calculated that based on the amount of meals delivered, nine, and the fact that the Octava might have knowledge that humans normally ate three meals a day, he remained in his cell for three days. A majority of that time he spent pacing back and forth. The rest of the time…he sat in his cell listening to the Renji, Pesche, and Dondochakka's screams in agony. In the beginning, it was difficult to determine who was being tortured.

After a day, Uryuu was able to detect the small differences between them. Renji seemed to manage being quiet until he could not take it anymore, and he yelled out curses that Uryuu had never heard of. Dondochakka wailed the most, but the most heartbreaking was Pesche saying that Ichigo was going to rescue them…since Pesche had that awful tendency to call him Ichigo…well, wasn't he going to be disappointed that the Last Quincy was locked up as well.

In regards to the orange haired shinigami, Uryuu was unable to sense his presence anymore. Then again, he couldn't sense anyone. Something was blocking his abilities.

The worst thing was having to listen to Szayel's mocking laugh after the screaming stopped. Screaming was supposed to be blood curling, not laughter… Szayel's vocal expression of mirth

caused every hair on his body to become upright; and reminded Uryuu of every single insane serial killer horror film he had watched. Though the laughter of a serial killer still retained some humanity; this was something more bestial and inhuman. Yes, Szayel was a Hollow. However, the few semi-intelligent Hollows Uryuu faced sometimes laughed but it was nothing compared to this. The closest comparison to Szayel's laughter would be the videos he watched of hyenas, digging into the bloody corpse of their prey and their high pitched shrieks of joy haunting the Savanna.

_If I ever get a chance to attack him, I am sending an arrow straight at his voice box, so he can never laugh like that again. _

After what Uryuu labeled his "dinner" meal, which consisted of rice and mixed vegetables, the door opened. Szayel entered with his hands on his slim hips, "Ishida-kun, would you like to see your friends before I finish them off?"

Uryuu slowly rose to his feet, but he remained where he was to glare at the Octava, "Don't play around with me. I haven't heard them scream for several hours now…they are dead."

Szayel used sonido to reach Uryuu's side and gripped the Quincy by the elbow, "I don't lie. Now, stop being so defiant and come with me." Szayel jerked Uryuu forward until he started to walk on his own. Again, Uryuu found himself walking by the strange columns until he was back in the main room of the laboratory.

A white cloth covered the body of Pesche…"I forget about him…such an _annoying creature_. I lost_ interest_ in him early. However, take a look at my masterpieces, Ishida-kun."

All Uryuu saw was Dondochakka's mask split in half to point that his whole brain was visible. It seemed impossible but Uryuu observed that the "good" Hollow's fingers were trembling. _Alive, just like Szayel said_.

Renji had been cut from the clavicle down to his pelvis. A retractor had been placed in order to keep the chest cavity exposed. Renji's half lidded eyes turned to look at him and the shinigami mouthed, "Kid, please kill me. Kill me."

Uryuu turned to Szayel, "MONSTER," he roared.

"No, I think that you got it wrong," Szayel then pointed to himself, "_Genius_."

But Uryuu stopped paying attention to the Octava's antics when he noticed the surgical lights hitting the steel of a scapel. From his father's medical textbooks, Uryuu understood where the carotid vein was and how a patient would bleed out quickly. It would be quick and painless death.

_I would have wanted someone to do that for my grandfather instead of him being subjected to another round of torture._ Uryuu grabbed the scapel and walked over to Renji's side.

Just before Uryuu could strike, the Octava ripped the heart from Renji's chest. Renji let out a short scream before his face became slack and discolored. The spirited and impulsive shinigami was no more. Szayel bit into Renji's heart with dark blood encircling his mouth as he continued to devour it.

"Mmmmm…quite tasty," Szayel moaned and then tossed the remaining cardiac muscle to Uryuu, "Tell me what you think, Ishida-kun."

Uryuu looked at the slimy organ. It still felt so warm in his hands and so small…it did not seem possible that such a delicate thing could power a big man like Abarai Renji and be the difference between life and death.

The first time that he meet Renji, the soul reaper had attacked him for getting between him and his mission to receive Rukia to the Soul Society. It had only been a few months ago since they had that rather…unfortunate meeting but they had become friends of sorts. As much as a Quincy and a Shinigami could be under the circumstances. Uryuu had to admit that he respected Abarai as a warrior and his strength. This particular battle had showcased Renji's best qualities.

_Renji might not think things through like Ichigo but his capable of heroic acts, like when he bound himself to the Octava and used his kido. He could have killed himself with that sort of explosion. I am the only one still alive to be able to appreciate it and recognize it. Renji deserves a warriors death…not this. No one deserves this type of death but dirty scum. _

Uryuu put the heart back into Renji's chest and closed the man's eyes. Under his breath, Uryuu whispered a prayer that his grandfather had taught him so along ago, "Let the soul rest and forget the pain. Let the soul remember only the days filled with smiles. Let slumber take over the soul and bring peaceful dreams. Let the ones who are left behind heal."

Szayel for the moment seemed to be rooted to the spot, licking blood that had left behind on his gloves.

"That's rather _sweet_…Ishida-kun. So _interesting_ that a Quincy would even care about a Shinigami in the first place." The last word was whispered into Uryuu's ear, the _bastard_ had used sonido again. Uryuu felt Szayel's hands painfully clutching at his shoulders.

"Now your turn…_Quincy_."

* * *

Oops, I killed Renji….sorry but it had to be done….

Also, hyenas are very creepy—very Szayel.

R&R if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2: Brain Drain

**Chapter 2: Brain Drain**

* * *

"You think that by crying to me

Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe

You've been infected by a social disease

Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain

Somehow I'm still here to explain

That the darkness hour never comes in the night

You can sleep with a gun

When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?

-**"Song of Madness,"-Shinedown**

* * *

Uryuu barely blinked before he found himself strapped down on an examination table. _Again._ At least this time, he was allowed to keep his clothes on. Szayel could change his mind on that fact though…the perverted butterfly had no sense of shame or decency. Not like Uryuu contributed those attributes to the many Hollows that he had killed through the years. However, Szayel's rather humanoid appearance and rather polite greeting when they first fought…fooled him into thinking that this foe might be more evolved…than his usual opponents. It seemed that every time he went into battle…the most annoying and disturbed enemy would find him.

_The Octava is a scientist first and foremost, just like Captain Kurotsuchi. When I fought Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri in the Soul Society, our fight was the result of me trying to protect Inoue. Though 12__th__ squad Captain had dissected thousands of the Quincy, he had no interest in me as a subject until towards the end of the fight. I was not the original target; yet Kurotsuchi still tracked me down. In Hueco Mundo, I met Szayel. I was the one who barged in to try to save Abarai but…why do the Gods still twist my fate so it becomes connected with these sadistic men of science? _

_I may be the Last Quincy which is defined as "interesting" in the vocabulary of these scientists, but something else must be in play; do I have special pheromones that attracts them?_

_In the end, it really doesn't matter why these things have happened. My capture is the result of my inferiority, my lack of talent, and my weakness. Despite my best efforts, I could not even defeat the Octava…I failed in my quest to rescue Orihime. Ichigo may have been the one who was the most vocal about saving her; he openly defied Head Captain Yamamoto to enter Hueco Mundo to bring her back. It would make sense to outsiders that Ichigo would go save Orihime because he loved her. The two red heads would make the perfect couple, the brave shinigami and the beautiful Orihime._

_Though in reality, Ichigo barely knows her and pays her little attention, in comparison to Rukia. No one knows how I defied my own father to be here and what I had to go through in order to gain my powers. I am just a supporting player here, perhaps little more than cannon fodder, but this was my quest to save her. So for once, there might be a moment where she looked at me in the same way I have seen her look at Ichigo. I could never expect her to fall in love with a sewing nerd like me. _

_I just want her to see me._

_Though no one seems to see or notices me, except for mad scientists. _

_No matter how much I have denied it; I am weaker than Ichigo. I can't afford to be in denial about my failings. Whenever Szayel Aporro Granz is finished with me and has put me out my misery, I pray that Ichigo continues on. He is the only one that can save Orihime now. _

_Unless he does something truly foolish…no one can defeat him. _

_Don't fucking mess this up, Ichigo, and leave Orihime to the mercy of Hollows. Otherwise, after I am dead I will find you and make the rest of your life a living hell. Even if it means that I turn into a Hollow for staying behind in the World of the Living. If we both die…then I resolve to make your afterlife as miserable as possible. _

Uryuu sighed. He could hear the Octava roaming around in the lab and humming to himself. Uryuu heard a screech of a Mayo stand being dragged over to the examination table. Looking up, Uryuu could see a power drill in Szayel's still bloodied gloves.

_Shit. Not like it really matters, but what type of procedure is he going to start with? _

"As I stated before…I believe that you are _less mentally handicapped_ than your _former _comrades so I am _curious_ about the structure of your brain. A _craniotomy_ will be a very good starting point into the investigation of the _Quincy_…I may have already analyzed your _measly _powers but I prefer to be…_very through_ in my investigations," Szayel smirked at Uryuu as he organized his tools and made adjustments to the surgical equipment.

Sweat began to bead on Uryuu's forehead, "Craniotomy?" he whispered to himself. However, being blessed with such superior senses, Szayel overheard Uryuu and commented, "Are you unaware of that simple procedure? _So disappointing_."

"I wasn't talking to _you_! I don't think that I am the one here who needs a _drilled hole_ in their skull," Uryuu snapped back.

"Ah, I believe that you are referring to the _amusing_ and _charming_ practice of trepanning? Hmmm…as a form of a_ torture_ it would be_ interesting_ but a _lobotomy_ would be more effective. However, trepanning as a medical treatment…has never been proven to be beneficial…and I doubt that it would be helpful in _curing_ me of my _delightful_ personality," Szayel snickered.

"You mean your _madness_," Uryuu responded with contempt in his voice. Szayel stopped his movements and glared down at him with his orange eyes burning with hatred. The Octava snatched Uryuu's glasses off his face and proceeded to slap Uryuu across the cheek. It hurt but Uryuu had received worse blows and remained quiet as his cheek began to sting and bruise.

"I think it's time for _Ishida-kun_ to go to _sleep_…you should be appreciative of _my kindness_ by allowing you to have anesthesia for this procedure," without hesitation, Szayel jammed a mask on Uryuu's face.

Uryuu's instincts implored him to fight and to escape. Whatever Szayel was planning to do once he drilled into his skull could leave him brain dead. His only reliable skill was his _intelligence_; to be able to strategically plan an attack or defense. Even Urahara had noticed this quality that Uryuu possessed. Uryuu thrashed on the examination table to no avail. He knew that it would do no good; however the adrenaline that was pumping into his system seemed to demand this expense of energy.

Szayel slowly licked his lips with his long, pink tongue…and it was this disturbing action that made Uryuu terminate his movements. He refused to give the sadist a show. Uryuu stopped fighting against the anesthetics that he was breathing in.

After a few seconds, Uryuu closed his eyes and completely succumbed.

* * *

_The surgical lights, which hung above the examination table, were off, was Uryuu's first observation after _ he opened his eyes. Everything in the laboratory seemed to be bathed in darkness except for two orange pinpricks of light watching him.

_Szayel…captured…craniotomy_…Uryuu reminded himself as he tried to adjust to the lack of light. His head felt so heavy…and foggy. Uryuu wanted to bring his hands to his scalp, to examine what wound the Octava inflicted on him.

_Of course, I am still restrained to this damned table…shit. At least my thought process seems to be normal…so he didn't start removing pieces of my brain. Yet. _

"_Splendid_. Now, that you are awake I can see the result of my experiment," Szayel exclaimed with glee. Uryuu could imagine that in the darkness the pink haired scientist was rubbing his hands together and that disturbingly wide grin was plastered across his face.

"What did you _do_ to me, _monster_?" Uryuu questioned as he tried to remain calm and collected in the situation. However, even to his ears, his voice was cracked with worry and shaky. Not exactly like what a Quincy warrior should sound like as they faced their fate.

_Until I can get myself under control I don't think that I should be talking…it might get under his nerves if he lacks an active participant. Silence may be the best tool that I have against him. _

"Is that supposed to be an_ insult_? Hmmm…it's not very _creative_," Szayel replied with a mocking tone in his voice, "I don't think that as _my_ research subject you should be _demanding_ answers from a _superior being_, like me. However, since I am in such a _good mood_ I will _indulge_ you just this once."

A square of glowing light appeared on the wall, across from Uryuu. It reminded the young Quincy of when a projector was used to watch a home movie. Szayel stepped in front of the light with one hand on his hip and in his other hand there was a silver remote.

"After completing a cursory examination of your brain tissue, I concluded that you might be the _perfect_ candidate to test my new device, the _memory releaser_. Now, I came up with the idea of this invention to solve a dilemma that had been plaguing me. _Proper_ torture is an _art _when it is done correctly but in the middle of a war…sometimes _one_ does not have the _time_ because the information is so _crucial_. The memory releaser solves that problem by _forcibly revealing_ memories to the interested party in a visual form…similar to the human form of entertainment of films. I implanted the memory releaser into your brain, in order to test it. You should be _honored_ to be the first," Szayel explained as he pushed back his pink locks with his right hand. The Octava then walked away into a darker corner of the laboratory where Uryuu's eyes could not follow.

_A memory releaser? There could be worse fates. It's better than Szayel deciding that he wanted to eat my brain after examining it. However, the idea of a something that Szayel created imbedded into my brain just makes me feel so…violated. _Uryuu shuttered.

Szayel returned to his side with a bowel in hand, "For the moment a part of your brain is still _exposed_ for this is still a prototype. I will probably be required to make adjustments. Don't worry, _Quincy_, I will _patch_ you up afterwards," Szayel gave him an exaggerated wink.

The Octava settled himself into a white chair besides the examination table, which had to been moved when Uryuu was knocked out, "You are my _special guest _after all. I have to make sure you are _comfortable_."

Szayel's sickly sweet voice grated against Uryuu's nerves…reminding him of nails scratching across a chalkboard. The insincerity that hid underneath the sing-song tone was deafening to his ears. For a moment, Uryuu wanted the maniacal laughter back. _At least that was real Szayel_, _the monster; _this faked politeness clawed at his skin and make him wanted to scream. _It is a different type of torture than slicing and dicing._

Uryuu could not help himself from glaring at the pinked haired Espada, "Stop this _routine_. I can see right through you and if only desire to see my memories than I don't need to be awake."

Szayel gave him a mocking expression of horror, "You _slander _me, Ishida-kun. I am being quite _kind_," the Octava then clucked, "_Foolish_ boy, the device requires that you are awake and I may have _questions_ on what I see."

Szayel retrieved Uryuu's glasses from his pocket and then shoved them onto the Quincy's face, "Let's see what's in your _pathetic mind_, Ishida-kun." A still bloodied glove then pressed the silver button on top of the remote.

After Szayel pressed the button nothing happened for a tense moment, but then the glowing light on the wall began to change. It began to become white as Szayel's uniform and then shapes began to form. At first it was hard to determine the blurry shapes from each other until Uryuu was able to make out the wording, "Periodic Table of Elements," on a piece of paper. After that realization, everything else came into focus. There were anatomy diagrams, mathematical equations on notebook paper, _Hamlet_, a map of the world, and some grammatical worksheets of English verbs…then Uryuu heard his own voice. Similar to when he heard himself on his voice machine message, it felt strange and tinny. Seeing his own memories like they were mini-films felt beyond surreal, especially since his memories were from his perspective, Uryuu was unable to see himself, the "main character."

"_Ugh_," not a very eloquent statement, but when Uryuu observed one of his scarred hands pick up his navy alarm clock. The digital red numbers flashed 3:57am. _The last time I stayed up that late was during finals…_

Szayel interrupted his thoughts, " _Fascinating_. Why does a _Quincy_ need to _study_ those materials?"

"School," Uryuu muttered as he stared straight ahead, away from Szayel's gaze.

"Hmmm…I concluded you were quite young but I _overestimated_ your age. If you are still being educated, based on my understandings of human culture, you are a child. A _baby_ really," Szayel remarked and then he dangled a piece of…._brain tissue?..._from the bowel he had in his lap in front of Uryuu's eyes before biting into it with relish.

"A fraccion's brains are such a _tasty_ treat," Szayel almost purred as he continued to snack on what was in his bowel…like a normal person eating popcorn in a movie theatre.

They have to be Dondochakka's brains. A shiver ran up Uryuu's spine and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. _Once he is done playing with me; I can bet that he will enjoy eating my all my internal organs._

_"Grandpa, play it again! Please?" a sweeter and younger voice cut through the lab. It seemed to wrong that a child's voice was heard in the domain of the sadistic domain of the Octava_. Szayel stopped eating and stared at this new memory that was playing across the wall. Uryuu could not pull himself away once he saw an elderly man with dark grey hair, matching thick mustache, andthin glasses staring down at his younger self with such tenderness and love in his dark eyes._ I never really appreciated it when he was alive…I could be such a demanding child at times. _

_Grandfather put down his violin and then patted a younger Uryuu on the head, "I have already played three songs for you and read you a story. You need your rest, Uryuu if you want to face tomorrow," Souken said firmly but there was still softness in his voice. He bent down and kissed Uryuu._

_His grandfather made movements to leave but Uryuu cried out," I'll go to bed but could you please check underneath the bed and the closet for me…I just want to make sure there is no boogeyman."_

Uryuu felt his cheeks flush at the actions of his younger self…_I had to been only four and not aware of my heritage but to be that pathetic…_

It did not help Szayel was cackling and shouting out, "_So delicious."_

_Souken arched his eyebrows at his grandson and looked under the bed. He then opened up the closet door wide, "There are no monsters, Uryuu. Please go to sleep, now."_

_"Thank you so much…Papa gets so frustrated with me when I ask him to check," little Uryuu's voice began to tremble._

_"Well, we both thought you had become a big boy and were in no longer afraid of the dark."_

_"Grandpa, it's just that I sometimes I hear such howling…sometimes I think I see ghosts and other monsters. I try to pretend it's a nightmare but then…I feel like the boogymen can see me and that they are hunting me."_

_Souken's voice became low, "Then it's started…I thought that because of your mother…we will have talk about this tomorrow. I love you, Uryuu and try your best to sleep." _

The next few memories that were pulled up seemed to be chosen at random. Most were of Uryuu and his grandfather; the pair completing chores, Souken teaching Uryuu to fire his first bow, and other private moments that Uryuu never wanted to share with an enemy. Szayel seemed to be pleased with whatever was being shown. When he wasn't eating brains he was typing down notes.

_Orihime was crouched on a roof; the expression on her usually cheerful face was twisted into pure terror. In her hands she held her offensive fairy. She whispered, "__**Tsubaki-kun**__," before the fairy retreated to rejoin her hair pin._

_The giant of a shinigami with the tasteless large brown beaded necklace, named Ikkanzaka Jiroubou walked up behind her, and stated, "__**That was the first time I've seen that technique…but there wasn't a shred of intent to kill in your attack!" **__Orihime turns around to face their attacker, trying so hard to regain her resolve but failing. _

_Ikkanzaka Jiroubou, continued to attack her skills, "__**With a technique like that, you may be able to kill a Hollow, but it couldn't possibly work against a shinigami."**__ Orihime remains frozen to the spot and there are waves of terror coming off her like a cornered little animal._

_The giant soul reaper raised his zanpakutou and shouted, '__**This is a battlefield! There is not one thing here that can be stopped by an attack devoid of intent to kill!" **__The bully brings his zanpakutou down against Orihime but before Jiroubou could make the killing blow, an arrow flies through the air and cuts the giant's hand deeply. An expression of pure surprise crosses the shinigami's face as he looks down at his bleeding hand._

_Calmly, a cool voice rings out into the makeshift battlefield of the roof, "__**You want an attack with intent to kill? In that case, you should fight me. There's plenty in my bow**__…" Uryuu paused, __**"of that "intent to kill" you like so much."**_

Szayel arched his pink eyebrows at the still bound Uryuu, "_Impressive_…dramatic entrance."

"I was not trying to be _dramatic_…Inoue -san needed my help," Uryuu spat back.

Putting his hands up in a mocking surrender, Szayel chuckled, "I was only giving you a _compliment_, Ishida-kun. No need to be so _sensitive_, but then that is the nature of a _Quincy_, isn't it?"

Uryuu ignored him and continued to watch the next memory. These memories from the Soul Society were some of his better moments. Uryuu did not mind reliving them before Szayel moved on to more physically damaging tactics of torture.

_Uryuu and Orihime were hiding behind a row of low bushes; they had managed to maintain a relatively low profile as they continued through the Soul Society._

_"__**What? Steal Shinigami outfits**__?" Uryuu's voice seemed to crack with unease at that idea. _

_"__**Shhh!"**__ Orihime pressed a finger to his lips, and continued to speak in a very low whisper, "__**You're talking too laud, Ishida-kun. Not steal, we're just going to borrow, Outwardly we don't look that different from the shinigami. The difference is our clothes. So if we can transform into shinigami, I think we can move around much more smoothly."**_

_ "__**So how do we get outfits?"**__ Uryuu questioned._

_Orihime paused and then as she peeked over the bushes, she answered, "__**We borrow then**__."_

_"__**But…"**_

_Two unranked shinigami were walking towards their general direction, "__**They're coming,"**__ Orihime whispered. The two teenagers crouched lower to remain unseen by the shinigami._

_"__**We'll go on three, okay?"**__ Orihime turned to Uryuu, her grey eyes shining with anticipation. Uryuu and Orihime watched the two shinigami as they continued to lazily stroll over towards their location. _

_"__**One, two…"**__ and Orihime jumps up, "__**three**__." She races over and attacks both of the shinigami while Uryuu remained behind the bushes. _

_"__**Ah-heh**__," Uryuu laughed as he pushed up his glasses, "__**I forgot to jump out**__…"_

Szayel flashed one of his too-wide smirks at Uryuu, "I guess you are able to perform more comedic roles though that was quite **obvious** with our own _fight_. However, I was unaware that you and _our little princess_ were so _close_…though from my understanding she _never_ calls out, "Ishida-kun," but "Kurosaki-kun," the name of that annoying substitute soul reaper with the black banki. "

Uryuu gnashed his teeth but tried to ignore the bait Szayel provided to hook him in.

"But perhaps I should have volunteered to be her personal guard instead of the Cuarta. She seems intelligent and rather…_feisty_, based on your recollections . I wonder how she would _react _to be dragged and bound to _my_ tables. How she would _scream_-"

"SHUT UP!" Uryuu howled. The image of Orihime being dissected, her smile being permanently destroyed, and her spirit being broken was too much. Szayel bringing up her scream reminded him too much of what Mayuri had said about a woman's screams being so much more _lustful_ and interesting than a man's. _Goddam these scientists._

Szayel retaliated to Uryuu's outburst by grinding his elbow into the location of the teenager's spleen. Uryuu bit his lip, drawing blood in the process of trying to hold back his screams as Szayel started to put pressure on his ribs…Uryuu could feel them starting to crack.

Of course it was at the moment, that the memory that was on display included…his father. It wasn't a recent moment in their rather strange relationship but this was the start of the disconnection between Uryuu and his father.

_Uryuu was in his father's office; an imposing desk stood between him and still brunette father. Shelves that stretched from the ceiling to the floor surrounded the both. His father, Ryuuken Ishida, stood with a book in his hand. He gave his young son an icy stare, and stated without a single emotion gracing his voice, __**" **_**_How many times do I have to tell you, there is no point in saving the dead. That's a Shinigami's job. You should learn how to save the people who are alive. I have no interest in it and you have no talent in it. The Quincy will become extinct with your grandfather's generation, understand?"_**

_Uryuu did not understand at the moment, his father's reasoning and still did not as he watched this play out in front of him._

_"__**Father, why do you hate being a Quincy so much?,"**__ Uryuu squeaked out._

_"__**Because you can't make a living from it. There is no profit**__," Ryuuken simply said as he slammed the book shut._

"He's quite right…if you had any true _talent_. You would have been able to _defeat_ me, _Ishida-kun. _But look at you…" Szayel rose out of his seat and stood behind Uryuu's head. His gloved hands began to twist Uryuu's hair gently and then the Octave leaned in to whisper in his ear, " …are completely _powerless._ Little more than a _doll_ that I can _play_ with until I get _bored_." To make his point clear, Szayel ripped a chunk out of Uryuu's hair and dropped the navy strands to the floor.

"See what_ I_ can _do_ to you, _Quincy_?" Szayel sighed with a slight moan of a pleasure as he trailed his fingers down Uryuu's cheeks.

But Uryuu was not paying any attention to the pink haired Espada. His cobalt eyes were widening at terror at the image of a forest scene in front of him.

_I have to relive this again… _

Uryuu tried to shut his eyes when he heard his sensei ordering him to run away.

"_Tsk, tsk_ Ishida-kun…I want to _see_ your eyes shining with _fear_…whatever is so _delightfully terrorizing_ to you, I _require_ to see your_ reactions_ to the fullest," without a drop of mercy in his touch, Szayel pulled Uryuu's eyelids up.

"Look, _Quincy_," Szayel ordered as his hands remained firm around Uryuu's face.

The strange assortment of Hollows appeared around his grandfather and as Uryuu observed the memory again a few tears began to trickle down his face. "No, no, no, no, no…" Uryuu muttered to himself as his grandfather, the only person who seemed to care about him was tore apart in front of him.

"He was just a gentle and kind man…my sensei did not deserve this death," Uryuu whispered. Szayel leaned over and wiped away one of the tears that collected on the teen's cheeks. He observed it and then licked it off his finger tip.

"Your _sensei _was infirm. It a simple_ law_ of nature that the _weak_ and the _pathetic_ get eaten by the strong. In end, it does not matter if a soul is _good_ or _gentle_; having those qualities would hold a fighter back. Being a _"monster,"_ gives me an advantage and makes me _superior_. Otherwise, how else could I have _won_ an _amusing prize_ like you, _Ishida-kun_?" Szayel leered down at Uryuu.

_Oh holy shit…perverted butterfly strike._

* * *

Many neurological procedures require patients to be awake in order for the surgeon to verify if he has made an error or make sure the patient is not suffering complications…so Uryuu being awake during this procedure is somewhat realistic. Trepanning was a real method that was used by prehistoric humans to help individuals who suffered from migraines, and madness. It was also used in a spiritual context with shamans etc.

Most of the memories are canon and I tried to get direct quotes to make it legit. There are two memories that I made up for the story (Uryuu crashing after studying for his finals, Souken playing the violin—I could see him as very musical person and the Quincy have German roots-)

Szayel perhaps could have done some more nasty things to Uryuu but when I came up with this idea of torture…I saw it as a Szayel violating and penetrating into Uryuu's mind…that' s disturbing enough if you think about it. And Szayel will continue to dig and dig…

Next chapter-Szayel's POV

R&R

**_Quotes_** are from BLEACH and do not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Radical Experimentation

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language

Awkward intro song but when I stumbled upon the lyrics…it just sounded very Szayel.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Radical Experimentation**

" I've been feeling dull as a coat hanger

Pretty as a picture of a patient on a fresh IV…

All my work is guaranteed to last the length of your recovery.

Put away those pliers, honey, trust me cause I know the options

How about a nine month vacation and a two foot coffin?

I've been getting up close and intimate

Some close calls but I'm getting into it

In some states they say you can burn for it

But I'll burn that bridge when I get to it."

**"Mandy Goes to Medical School," Dresden Dolls**

* * *

_Those eyes…._

_Glittering sapphires, that have the capacity to suck in every point of illumination in a room and then spit out the fractured beams of light, rotate in their sockets. In the heat of battle, those orbs burned with blue flames that seemed to dance to a tune of fury and rage. With defeat and capture, the Quincy's eyes have become oceanic…supposedly so blank, dark, and freezing. It's rather pathetic that the subject tries to put up such a brave front…_

_Doesn't he understand that all his defiance will just delay a merciful death at my hands? For I am not going to let him go until I have broken him, smashed his unfounded pride, and shredded his soul. A perfect punishment for daring to look at me with those cobalt steel irises, and proclaiming in his glances that I am the pathetic one…that I could be defeated so easily with his inferior attacks. _

_Though he is not most inferior specimen that I have had the pleasure of meeting…_

_In comparison, to his companions, this Quincy is different. He is simply more evolved; more intelligent, more of a savvy dresser, and more… worthy of attention. However, he is no match for my perfection. Nothing really is, but he still managed to surprise me with that Sprenger attack… _

_I do not like surprises from my test subjects. _

_I do need to be compensated for having that outfit being destroyed…and his emotional turmoil is only the beginning. For I only accept payment in the form of pain and pounds of flesh. _

_Oh, I desire for his eyes to look at with hatred and such delicious fear, with rivers of tears marring his…youthful face. _

_It won't be long now. The Quincy is already shaking and I have barely done anything to his body! His eyes lie so recklessly! They insist that he can take the pain, that what I am doing is meaningless, and that in the end this little moron will prevail. It is laughable. This is no fairy tale or nightmare that little Ishida-kun can simply wake up from. I will destroy him after I have my fun. _

_I want to slash his eyes with my scapel, at times…for looking at me with judgment and distain. _

_It seems that Ishida-kun is already blind so it won't be that great of a loss to his physical well-being. _

_But what is that human turn of phrase about eyes? _

_Something about how eyes are the window to the soul? What rubbish. However, if there is a hint of truth then the Quincy's soul will be a delicacy. Perhaps, I might pluck those eyes out of the subject's skull and preserve them…so I can keep a piece of the Quincy forever._

_These eyes are indeed weak and imperfect, but they are his only aesthetically pleasing feature._

Szayel stared at the youth strapped down to his examination table, observing how the decreased distance seemed the two of them seemed to make the subject perspire and shake. He never lied, for in the end, truth was far more deadly and cutting. Lies were usually the product of compassion and good intentions; such things were not a part of his particular character as a scientist. It appeared that his comments about the Quincy's sensei achieved the predicted response. _Lovely._ The younger man looked…_upset_ (though the remark about being an amusing prize…might have done it as well) but his annoying mouth was closed for the moment. Those eyes glued to the screen, waiting for the next memory to play out.

Humans were after all predictable dumb beasts.

Szayel circled around the back of the table, in order to visually examine the back of the Quincy's head. It had bothered Szayel that he had to stop himself from drilling the burr hole while the subject was still awake. It would have been more entertaining to listen to the Quincy's screams, while he worked but the boy was human. The stupid shinigami was a spirit being, and therefore his body could take more abuse before dying. Same principle could be applied to Neilel's former fraccion, but from Szayel's understanding of the human body…performing such actions with a human would only lead to the condition of shock and death of the subject.

Szayel was disappointed that he had to put on kid gloves with the Quincy.

However, since Szayel knew that he had taken care of the invaders, he was required to remain in his lab unless otherwise ordered by Aizen. Until this "Winter War," was over Szayel doubted that he was going to have new guests. Little Ishida-kun was it, and the pink haired scientist had to make this subject last.

From experience, Szayel knew that boredom was not something he could handle well. His fraccion were not exactly stimulating company…and he did not have any current projects lined up for the war or for personal interests. Providing comfort to his subject, was just a burden that Szayel would have to bear. When Aizen emerged victorious, all the inferior creatures could be eliminated and he could have the freedom to examine ( torture) anyone he wanted.

Confirming that Quincy's vitals were stable (except for the fact that boy seemed to suffer from low blood pressure, again proving his species' inferiority) Szayel moved to his stool and resumed recording observations on his electronic tablet. The memory releaser was functioning properly, as expected, but Szayel was a tad frustrated with the lack of control he had over what memories were revealed to him. However, with his careful prodding and probing, there appeared to be a connection between a subject's emotions and the type of memory produced.

The more _distress_ the subject was experiencing equated to more painful and disturbing memories. The type of memories that would provide Szayel with the information he needed to break Ishida-kun's spirit completely. It had been obvious to the Octava, when he had undressed the youth earlier, this specimen could take pain. Those intriguing scars that were wrapped around the Quincy's body, like flesh colored ribbons, were the proof that torture may kill the Quincy, but his soul would remain whole and _sane_.

_And I can't exactly let that stand, now can I? _

Psychological torture was the other appealing option and that's when he decided to use the memory releaser as his first mind game with the Quincy.

Szayel smirked as he looked over his shoulder at his specimen, tied up in the supine position.

_I can tell that his delusions of being a hero (what an outdated concept) are starting to crumble. But I am still curious about what made this sack of meat and bones think he could be a warrior in the first place and why did he still dare to fight me after I destroyed his stomach? It's almost like he lacks a survival instinct…to sacrifice oneself in that manner is not logical._

_Even though I possess the ability to resurrect myself, I would never be so reckless with my own life. _

_Based on the data I have collected, the lack of support from the parental figure, and witnessing the death of his grandfather may have driven the boy to become "strong," but I feel that I am missing a very important piece of the puzzle. So frustrating but fascinating…._

Szayel snaked a hand through his hair as he allowed his mind to process the information until he was interrupted with a raspy voice that belonged to one of the Quincy's memories.

"**_No, no…once the bombs have been released they should not return_**," man walked out from the shadows, wearing a white haori over his shinigami robes, a ridiculous looking white hat, and a purple scarf, a black mask, and his skin painted a chalky white.

_Not at all aesthetically pleasing._

An injured subordinate begged at this shinigami's feet…for some reason, but with a click…the man was no more.

A wide grin exploded on Szayel's face for despite the soul reaper's grotesque appearance it was obvious that they shared certain personality _traits_. Though it was strange that a supposed shinigami would be that cruel. _How fascinating._

Perhaps another benefit to using the memory releaser was the fact that since Ishida-kun had invaded the Soul Society, Szayel was given glances into the "heaven" he was denied access to in his life as a Hollow. Aizen was going to change that rule; for the moment, these images were enough to satisfy his interest about this world. Despite the fact, that the Soul Society's insistence on maintaining the codes, customs, and culture of Edo-era Japan was annoying…it still was something that Szayel had been denied. His fraccion would tell anyone, if they were able to communicate on a more advanced level, that it was never a smart decision to deny Szayel Aporro Granz anything his dead heart desired.

The scene continued with Ishida-kun stepping between the uniquely dressed shinigami and the _little princess_ that he wanted to study. With a melodramatic gesture, Ishida-kun managed to get his friend away from the combat situation. Though it was obvious that this was a battle that the teenager could not possibly win…especially when the shinigami revealed himself to the Captain of the 12th squad. Based on this man's behavior, Szayel concluded that he almost a foil to himself…a kindred soul. However, that did not stop the pink haired scientist from eagerly recording his observations on the other's abilities and the qualities of Ashisogi Jizo in his electronic tablet in order to easily kill this potential foe.

Though Szayel was bothered by the fact that Kurotsuchi's self-created subordinate was of a better quality than his own fraccion. _Well, if I ever met him I will make sure to torture those secrets out of him and dissect the girl while he watches. _

However, what sent Szayel into peals of laughter was the revelation that Ishida's grandfather/replacement father figure had been captured by this particular shinigami as a research subject…the irony was just too perfect. But when Szayel turned his head to observe Uryuu's reaction…the teen did not seem to be disturbed. In fact, there was a slight smirk playing on his lips.

This small expression on the Quincy's face seemed to go against all the data that he collected already about the young human's personality.

In a few minutes, Szayel did discover why…as the "past" Ishida turned the fight around using such interesting and powerful techniques…

Szayel's amber eyes began to glow and widen as he watched in grim fasciation, as the Quincy shot his most powerful arrow yet at the Captain. With that single shot, the shinigami's banki was split down the midline and a large hole was formed in the abdomen of the Kurotsuchi Mayuri. It was obvious that the male was barely able to stand…

"What the _hell_ was that?" Szayel rose from his chair and faced his captive, "That power…" Szayel pressed the button on the silver remote in order to freeze the image. He had the foresight to be recording all of the releaser memories, and Szayel knew he was going to be spending several hours studying over these images to fully understand the dynamics…for the result of his battle with Ishida-kun did not make any logical sense.

It was not possible, for the child to defeat him in battle even with the power boost. Simply not possible since even a Captain-ranked shinigami was beneath him. However, with that type of force, the Quincy should have caused more grievous injuries. Szayel had underestimated Ishida-kun once…he could not afford to do it again. A feeling of unease pervaded the scientist's gut…

_If the Quincy had that much power, then why did he abstain from using it? How is he hiding it?_

**_I must know. _**

"Fool me once, shame on me...fool me twice and I will snap your sternum, and remove your large intensities to fashion them into a belt," Szayel muttered, but still clearly loud enough for the specimen to hear him, as he loomed over the younger male.

There was only a far-away blank look in the teenager's eyes. Again, Szayel was intrigued by the subject's lack of response. A few dried tears still remained on the Quincy's cheeks, reminding the scientist that he was able to make Ishida-kun lose control of his emotions at least once.

"Is that supposed to be a_ threat_, Octava?" Ishida croaked out, "because the mental image is more hilarious than horrifying."

Szayel turned away from the Quincy to pick up a few tools from the Mayo stand that he had prepared earlier. "_Tsk, tsk_," he added as he revealed a loaded knife with a Beaver scapel blade to Ishida, "I am _done_ threatening, Quincy." The pink haired scientist twirled the scapel, as a devious grin formed on his face. It grew wider as Szayel observed a pair of cobalt orbs watching every twist and flick of the knife in his gloved hands.

_He might not be screaming yet…but I can taste his fear now. It's coming off him in waves…like the prey he truly is underneath the dramatics. All Ishida-kun is a scared little boy, after all._

"Since your declining to answer my _polite_ questions, I will have to take ACTION!" Szayel teased Ishida by making a move towards his face and then turning the blade away at the last second to plunge it into the flesh of his right arm.

Ishida remained silent, but it was only because he was biting his lip to the point he was drawing blood. Szayel dug deeper into the arm, easily avoiding the main nerves that ran through the human's arm. If the Quincy, still remained stubborn he could cut them then. With his other hand, Szayel took out a pair of heavy suture scissors. He easily then sliced through the thin fabric of the fraccion uniform that covered the specimen's body. Szayel proceeded to rip off the turtleneck shirt before stabbing the scissors into Ishida's revealed right shoulder. He jammed them deeper and deeper until Szayel could hear a slight resonance of metal blades hitting bone.

At that, Ishida let out a series of a quiet whimpers.

Szayel giggled.

"Sorry! Did that _hurt_?"

"One…day…you…will… pay…for…this…by… my…honor…as…a…Quincy," the younger male struggled to speak, as he tried to prevent the pain from overloading his central nervous system.

Szayel clasped his gloved right hand over the teen's mouth, "Now, now…keep on with such _annoying_ talk and I will have to perform an amputation…_without anesthesia_. I would really prefer not take such a _drastic_ step in the Act I of our _relationship_. Are you going to cooperate? I truly mean you no harm. _I am just curious."_

A slight sensation traveled up Szayel's arm. Looking down at teenager, Szayel could see that Ishida had bitten his hand. It was barely more than a nip, but just the same it was an act of defiance.

Leering and licking his lips, Szayel commented, "I was unaware of the fact that you were a biter, _Quincy_," before he slapped Ishida across the face. Again. Again…and again.

Bruises were beginning to bloom across the creamy white canvas of the Quincy's face, along with a severely split and fat lip. Szayel admired his handiwork before rubbing his hand against the teenager's right arm. Ishida was still glaring at him but Szayel paid it no attention as he retrieved a gigli saw from the Mayo stand. As he put in the proper position, Szayel felt a zap of reishi through his gloves. By its minuscule power, Szayel doubted that it was the product of conscious effort from his specimen. Inspecting the flesh, Szayel could see very faint burn marks that he missed in his first physical examination of his prisoner. Burns that could only be caused by the release of extreme amounts of reishi…and a result traces of the energy remained hidden in the flesh.

Now the puzzle was starting to make sense.

"Ah, that technique you used…was something that your body could not handle and there were some rather serious consquences for you, hmm? I can't blame you for being ashamed about your weakness," Szayel cackled as he carelessly dropped the saw on the floor.

"I think that I am done with exploring your mind, for the _moment_…it's time to do a more complete inspection of your _anatomy_," Szayel smirked as he placed the mask over the slighter male's mouth and completely ignoring his protests.

For the next few hours, Szayel dissected and sliced into the Quincy's body. Once he was done with one section, he would take out a silver tube from his pocket. A pink light emitted from its tip, and when it was placed against a wound it would coagulate the blood and stimulate the growth of new skin cells so in a few minutes…no one could tell that an incision had been made in the first place. Unlike his semi-ally, Szayel did not believe that scars were a badge of honor to mark a victory. They were simply not aesthetically pleasing and therefore, they should be eliminated if possible.

Scars were simply words that had been pressed into flesh…not pleasant words of course. Hatred, fear, madness, anger, pain, suffering and despair were carved into the Quincy. It was rather a shame that something so young should already be marked with imperfections. Especially, since the skin between the scars was so _tender_ and _soft_. Though the blue five pointed Quincy cross engraved into the chest of Ishida…was rather attractive. Szayel could not help but outline the shape with his finger tips and then licking it with his tongue. It produced such a delightful stinging sensation…and the Quincy seemed to moan little every time he touched it.

After he easily patched up Ishida's skull, Szayel called for his fraccion. The scientist lifted off the mask and was greeted with murmuring of, "_"Please…wait for me…I will save you, Orihime! Afterwards, I promise that I will eat anything you make! Please…keep your smile and I will try-"_

Szayel's pink eyebrows furrowed and a frown crossed his lips before he was interrupted with the migraine inducing squawks of his minions. Rubbing his temples, Szayel simply glared at the duo and they managed to be quiet for the moment.

Humming to himself as he watched Verona and the newly reformed Lumina drag the Quincy to cell three, Szayel finally removed his blood encrusted gloves. After quickly cleaning up his mess and sterilizing his instruments, Szayel strolled away from his laboratory. It was rather primitive in comparison to his usual accommodations but he still had the proper equipment to perform his scientific inquires, and it was sealed off from prying eyes with the use of sekkiseki stone. Though Szayel had chosen this specific secret lab for the benefit of it being the most remote as well as containing a small set of rooms to use as his personal quarters (a small sitting room, a bedroom, and a library).

Not like he often needed to rest or take a break from his experiments.

However, the battle between himself and the ignorant invaders had been more…draining of his energy than expected. It was rare that the scientist was forced to release his resurrection form.

It was rare that he was forced to engage in physical combat; though Szayel made sure those inferior creatures never touched him. For **that** would never do. The red headed shinigami had grabbed his shirt though and trapped him…but Szayel had redefined the sensation of "violation" to the loud mouthed cretin. Hearing the shinigami's screams and curses when he pounded into him, over and over again, while the fraccion were forced to watch…had been very pleasurable for the pink haired scientist.

And a _perfect_ punishment.

Perhaps the Neanderthal will remember this lesson in his next reincarnation…always using brute force will lead to others to use such "force" against him.

Szayel cackled at that thought as he made his way to an open room with several couches, and a low white table. A place for guests to sit…in case they would be upset by the contents of his lab. He could be thoughtful and kind to such weaklings. Only when it served his own interests, of course.

Laying down on one of the seafoam colored couches, Szayel formed a steeple with his long and slender fingers. He gave a cursory glance over his the slightly calloused palms from handling his zanpakutou… a minor imperfect. A slight, "humph," escaped his lips as he contemplated the blemishes that marred his skin…knowing that was not the real reason that he was aggravated.

It was the damned Ishida-kun…

_"Please…wait for me…I will save you, Orihime! Afterwards, I promise that I will eat anything you make! Please…keep your smile and I will try-"_

_What sort of being says such foolish statements after being dissected? _

_Was it a unique Quincy personality deviation? Or was it just the effect of the anesthetic gas on his central nervous system? _

None of his other subjects had reacted in that fashion before. To think of someone else when in the gripes of pain did not seem very wise or productive. However, all of Szayel's usual test subjects were Hollows.

A Hollow could only think of its self and its ever consuming hunger. It was a _fact_. Sometimes bonds could be formed between certain advanced Hollows but those bonds were not true attachments; just a development that increased survival. A few of the other higher ranked Espada would disagree with Szayel. However, the Octava could only predict that their delusion of needing someone in their undead lives would lead to their elimination and, as the perfect being, he could take his rightful place of power.

The inhabitants that populated the World of the Living were no better.

Humans considered themselves to be above animals and a system of "survival of the fittest." Those fools did not see that their need to eat, to drink, to procreate, and to eliminate waste defined them as beasts. The development of morals, of society, of culture, and of religion was just an attempt of keeping their base nature hidden. Denying that side just made them pathetic and useless; not like they were even good at policing themselves in the first place. Humans still raped, butchered, and destroyed each other…in greater numbers than any Hollow's attack.

Szayel could forgive the idiotic hypocrites that spurted off about altruism in one breath and stabbed another human in the back in a single motion. It wasn't their fault that they were born inferior and meant as food. No, what Szayel could not forgive is their need to have contact with each other, and how they depended on each other. It was weak…and it seemed that Ishida-kun suffered from the same condition. It should just be something that he could exploit and use to his own advantage against the younger male.

But still many questions seemed to burn in his brain…

It would be easier to just snap the boy's neck while he slept instead of wasting his time and energy researching more about the _human_.

However, there were rational reasons for keeping the young Quincy alive. The one of most importance was that he had to develop the perfect revenge against the navy haired male. To prevent boredom, before he was free to do as he wished, was another valid reason. However, what remained unsaid was the fact that Szayel wanted to understand this… _lesser_ creature before he started on dismantling its soul.

_Why am I so curious? _

_He does remind me of my last…consort. _

* * *

_It did not seem long after obtaining his rank of Espada, again, and risen to become the Octava when Cirucci Sanderwicci lost her rank of 5__th__ to Nnoitra._

_Watching her descent into the quarters of the Privaron was similar to observing a broken angel fall to earth. Her haughty attitude and superior rank had kept Szayel at arm's length. He was forced to only watch her from afar. Only after a few years of detailed observation, Szayel had concluded that Cirucci was indeed a fascinating creature and worth further…hands on study. With her dismissal, Cirucci was completely vulnerable to capture._

_After planning and preparation, Szayel made his way to Cirucci's new quarters. He suppressed his reishi using one of new devices that resembled a silver bracelet. Peering around the underground chamber that was composed of hundred or more columns. A perfect battleground for an arrancar whose resurrection included wings. Cirucci was sitting on top of a pillar, her legs crossed, and playing with her zanpakutou like it was the actual human toy, the yo-yo, that it resembled._

_His purple haired target remained oblivious of his presence, so Szayel pressed forward and only stopped to admire her ensemble again. _

_However, Cirucci's obviousness did not last. _

_The female arrancar stopped toying with her whip before standing up, "Hey! Who the hell is sneaking around down there? If you want to fight…face me like a man instead of scampering around like a coward."_

_"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Szayel cursed under his breath as he threw off the bracelet. He had been so sure that invention would work. The pink haired scientist sonided to the pillar closest to Cirucci. It did not take long for the female with the purple tear tattoos to turn around and face him. _

_"Oh," she began with her mouth downturned into a slight frown and with her arms crossed around her chest, making her assets more pronounced, "What do you want, freak?"_

_Szayel allowed a smirk to cross her face before calling back, "Ah that is an easy question enough to answer, my dear," and with that he sonided to her column. His presence made the petite female stumble backwards but before Cirucci could fall, Szayel's hand clamped down on her wrist. Szayel pressed her to his chest, allowing him the chance to observe his prey closely. _

_"I want you."_

_Cirucci pushed him back with a force that he did not expect. She barred her teeth at Szayel and whipped the air between them, "I may no longer be an Espada, but I have not sunken so slow that I will accept being one of your fraccion. Now, because of your rank, I will allow you to leave. But come around here again, and I will find a way to kill you!"_

_Szayel just shook his head at Cirucci before rapidly sonided behind the woman and twisting her free arm until he heard it crack, "Mi pequena golondrina, so foolish. I plan on creating my own fraccion. I desire you as my paramour."_

_"Me? Your paramour? Wow, you really are nuts to think that I would go along with that idea."_

_"I don't exactly need your permission, Cirucci. You are no longer my superior," Szayel said huskily as he bend down and bit into the tender flesh of Cirucci's neck; claiming the Privaron as his own._

* * *

There was no affection in his corrupted soul for the Quincy. Nothing of that sort… Szayel knew that he was incapable of such feelings.

_Lust?_

_Ah, that has to be it…_

_He is rather complex for his species…and my type._

_I will break him in the end, I always do to those who I deem interesting, but I think I will play a different game with my special guest since I have the free time. _

_I propose a radical experiment then to make little Ishida-kun…my plaything. It is technically an upgrade of status from research subject…_

A smile, which was almost too wide for his face, made Szayel's expression become an obscene mixture of pleasure and pain. What any sane person would label as perverse and psychotic… However, Szayel Aporro Granz' lab was ruled by lunacy and chaos. Sanity was not exactly allowed to share an opinion.

"This will be quite the endeavor!" Szayel's maniacal laughter echoed through the corridors of the laboratory, and eventually it reached the ears of an unconscious Uryuu.

The Quincy shivered in his dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be done by Halloween but it just did not work out that way. Sorry! I wish everyone a belated Happy Halloween!

Though Szayel and Ishida is my OTP couple…I believe or in my head canon that something went down between Szayel and Cirucci. Probably not love…but something twisted for sure. To quote from Community, Szayel is a "pansexual imp," so I don't see him as sticking to one specific gender…for cough fun cough. I think the reason he sort of "rejected" Renji because he has to be in control (no one touching him or invading his space) and not being "aesthetically pleasing," enough. Cirucci and Uryuu do look similar…if you think about it.

I am little worried about Szayel still being in character, if he is umm… creepy enough, and if created a reasonable justification for keeping Uryuu alive. Not like I enjoy killing the characters!

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and as always I appreciate any sort of feedback! Reviews feed my muse!

Uryuu: Not like "reviews" are going to get me out of here….*grumble-grumble*

Me: Well, maybe if I get enough…

Uryuu: *big eyes and hopeful face* Really?

Me: *sweat drop* Probably not for a while, I mean the next chapter is called sensory deprivation for a reason…

Uryuu: Dammit!

Me: Hang tough…things are…they are going to be bad for a long time but eventually-

Szayel: *predatory smile* Oh **QUINSHEEE….**are you playing hide and seek?

Uryuu: *Runs away*

All **Bold **statements are direct quotes from BLEACH and do not belong to me!


	4. Chapter 4: Sensory Deprivation

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things :)

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sensory Deprivation**

"If God's the game that you're playing

Well, we must get more acquainted

Because it has to be so lonely

To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion

But it's one that I believe in

You don't deserve a point of view

If the only thing you see is you

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You don't have to believe me

By the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off."

**-"Playing God," Paramore**

* * *

**Sensory Deprivation: **an involuntary loss of physical awareness caused by detachment from external sensory stimuli. Such deprivation often results in psychological disorders, such as panic, mental confusion, depression, and hallucinations. Sensory deprivation may be associated with various handicaps and conditions, such as blindness, heavy sedation, and prolonged isolation.

**Mosby's Medical Dictionary, 8****th**** edition **

* * *

The smothering darkness enveloped Uryuu like a possessive lover; dominating his senses and thoughts, until there was no oxygen for his spirit.

As a child he had been so terrified of the night…and the darkness. Though he was able to see souls during the day, without quaking in his skin, Uryuu did not see their possible threat until after midnight. Despite, his best efforts, he could never fall asleep before then and he would be forced to see the giants with masks.

Ryuuken would lecture him, informing him that nothing he saw was real. When Uryuu continued to insist there were "monsters." His father started giving him pills to help with his, "problematic imagination."

The pills did not really help. In time, Uryuu learned to just hide the pills in his pillows, instead of taking them right before bed. If there were really monsters out there, he did not want them to become invisible because it would make them harder to kill. Though they scared him, he knew that when he grew up he would slay the Hollows and protect everyone (including a beautiful princess). Until then he had his grandfather to give him hugs, to tell him stories of brave archers, and comforting tea with milk and a dollop of honey.

_What an idiot I was back then._

Uryuu sighed. Since he woken up with his torso and arms feeling like they had been pulled through a wood chipper, he was consumed with dread about what the mad scientist had done to his body, while he had been knocked out. Uryuu had examined his skin and had been surprised to find no wounds or dried blood. His hand had immediately reached up to touch the back of his head. To find his skull unharmed and his brain not exposed, had been the highlight of his day. The only clue that indicated that a surgical procedure occurred was a patch of shaved hair. It probably looked strange, but hair could grow back. A skull could not.

_He did say that he was going to patch me up. Why though? How many times has Szayel had said that he has already gathered all the information he needed about my powers? I should be dead. _

_ The Octava must have a reason for keeping me alive…which probably includes undergoing another round of being shackled to the examination table and experimented with._

_Dammit…can't a scientist see me as boring for once?_

Uryuu attempted to move from his curled up position on the floor. A burning sensation crept up his legs as stumbled to his feet. Taking a deep breathe, Uryuu tried to take a step to the right but he was forced to brace his body against the wall to prevent falling down to the floor.

_How long was I passed out for my legs to be so…shaky and numb? _

Resting for a moment, Uryuu continued to attempt to walk with one hand firmly pressed against the cool wall. He bit his lip, as the muscles in his arms began to silently scream as he walked the perimeter of the cell. With intense concentration and biting his lower lip to shred, Uryuu managed to complete a full circle of the room without falling on his ass or on his knees. Though he almost got his foot stuck in the small hole in the ground that had to function as toilet.

When his hand brushed against the small ledge that usually held his food trays, Uryuu's fingers grasped a small cup. With care, Uryuu brought it to his lips and greedily guzzled it down. It appeared that he was in the same cell before but...then he had light. Now the room was pitch black to the point, he could not even see own his fingers. Also, unlike before, when Uryuu pressed his ear to the wall, he could hear nothing.

It was strange…but peaceful.

Finding his body already exhausted from his small tour around his cell, Uryuu sat down. He drank rest of the water before lying down on the floor.

* * *

Uryuu found himself in an endless cycle of nothingness. His sleep remained dreamless (under the circumstance, Uryuu technically considered that a blessing) and his waking hours were filled with staring into empty nothingness; almost like he was sitting in front of a black hole.

The highlight of his "day" (his hours being consumed by nothingness meant that Uryuu gave up on trying to determine if it was night or day, or how long he remained in this… chamber) was finding a cup of water on the ledge. But it was only a cup, eight ounces…of water for what seemed to be more than a 24 hour period.

It wasn't enough.

His lips were starting to crack and the skin on his face felt rough and dry to the touch. Uryuu noted that there were other not so good signs of his deteriorating health.

_Let's see…chills and shakes,_

_ Check._

_ If only I had a shirt…what I would give for a shirt…or a blanket…_

_ Some mackerel miso soup would be amazing right now…so warm and delicious. _

Uryuu felt a few droplets of drool cascade from the corners of his mouth at the mental image of his comfort food. Since he woken up the first time…no food had appeared on the ledge. Not a single crumb could be found. At first the pain in his stomach, as a remainder of its need to be fed, was unbearable but now the howling for nutrients had devolved into distant rumblings.

Getting used to…getting comfortable with hunger pains, was not a good sign at all. Rubbing his temples, Uryuu mentally added headaches and losing concentration to his mental inventory of symptoms. It was getting harder to drag his body around to use the "bathroom" (the hole in the corner) and if he could see his urine, Uryuu would guess that's color would match Szayel's dark amber eyes.

_Fitting._

_ But I want to understand why…what's the point of me being in a room like this? At first I thought maybe he got caught up with his experiments or fighting someone…but that doesn't explain the water appearing. _

_ It's just enough to keep me alive. A human being can live three minutes without oxygen, three days without water, and thirty days without food. Szayel knows what he is doing to my body. _

_ No…this is just another form of torture for him. I bet he is watching me, somehow. Watching as my body falls apart and my sanity is destroyed; like I am his fucking favorite TV show. _

_ I can try to fight this and hold on so I can die with some honor intact. _

_ I fear that, in the end, it won't matter what I do. I won't be able to hold on forever. _

_ I will become as insane as that pink haired bastard. _

* * *

"Yo."

"Hey! I am talking to you, Quincy. Come on, wakey wakey!"

Uryuu attempted to keep his eyes trained on the ground. Three nap and wake cycles after determining his symptoms of dehydration (or was it four or five? It was getting more difficult to keep track of such simple things), a glowing vision of Kurosaki Ichigo had appeared.

Even as a hallucination, the substitute shinigami was annoying and stupid.

Uryuu lifted his head, slowly, and glared at the fake orange haired teenager wearing their school uniform.

"I am not talking to you…you're not _real_," Uryuu rasped as he fumbled to adjust his glasses.

"Well, you just acknowledged my existence and spoke to me so...I have to be _real_, Ishida," a cocky grin graced his lips, as the other teen took a step forward with his hands in his pant's pockets.

"There is simply no logical reason that the real Kurosaki could get in here…and last chance I checked he was wearing his black soul reaper robes, not that," Uryuu pointed at Ichigo's school uniform, " In the end, you are a **FIGMENT**. Do I have to spell it out? **F-I-G-M-E-N-T**. So just leave me _alone_."

"You are all about the _clothes_, aren't you Quincy?" the friendly, teasing tone of Ichigo's voice was replaced with something much more malicious. It took a few seconds for Uryuu to figure out what this hallucination was hinting at, but when he did, Uryuu could feel his cheeks burning.

Ichigo paused for a minute before speaking again, " Perhaps I have already saved Inoue, the rest of us have returned and this is just a hologram that Urahara developed so I could say good-bye."

"Ridiculous! The _real_ Kurosaki would not leave me here to rot with…a mad scientist! He's not that much of a jackass."

"Why not? I mean, it's not like we are friends. Think about, Mr. Ranked Number One, how many times have you told me that I was your enemy? Plus, the whole lack of social skills is rather unappealing. Why would anyone _like_ you, want to be around you, or risk their neck to save you?" A harsh, cruel laugh escaped from Ichigo's lips.

"But don't worry, I will take good _care_ of Orihime, for you!" he said with glee and a suggestive wink.

It was then that Uryuu lost it.

Using the last reserves of his strength, Uryuu pounced on Ichigo, yelling, " Don't be so familiar with her name, _Kurosaki_."

But of course, the glowing figure of Kurosaki slipped right through his fingers.

Due to the fact, that teenager was only a hallucination and therefore not real.

"_Shit_…My brain is really turning to mush, isn't it?" Uryuu questioned the empty room, as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He continued to allow the droplets of water to escape from his lacrimal tear ducts…even though Uryuu knew he really could not waste so much water on something so frivolous as his emotions.

* * *

Pounding on what he assumed to be the door, Uryuu shouted, "Get me the hell out of here! You had your fun, you bastard!"

It was so painful to expand so much energy and effort. He wanted to curl up on the floor and sleep. Even though he had just woken up… a few minutes ago. Well, it seemed like a few moments ago.

"Do the honorable thing for once, and kill me like a man! **KILL ME**, instead of letting me suffer like this!" and without much forethought Uryuu grabbed the new cup off the ledge, filled with water, and threw it against the wall.

Only when he heard the soft splashing of his precious water against the door, did Uryuu realize his mistake.

"**NO**," he screamed as he tugged violently at his hair and as his body shuddered in disbelief.

_A cup has eight ounces of water…I just wasted all eight ounces of the beautiful and refreshing water. Maybe I should start licking the walls and floor before it evaporates? _

"No, no. no, no," he cried as he then fell to his knees. Uryuu continued to dry-sob, because it appeared that he now offically lacked the capacity to shed tears.

"Ishida-kun," a gentle voice called out to him.

Removing his head from his hands, and then proceeding to shake head in disbelief at the kneeling figure of Inoue Orihime. Her peaches and cream skin, glowed so angelically; her entire being was radiating so much light that Uryuu could feel his body leaning towards hers, like a flower moving towards the sun.

Her big grey eyes were widening with concern. Uryuu did not want her to see him like this, so desperate and broken, for she deserved a strong man who could be her champion.

_Not a wrecked mess of a human being, like me._ Before he could hide his emotions from her gaze, Uryuu found himself just staring at his crush. Her auburn hair was styled in the form of a French braid and tied with a big, light blue ribbon that matched her dress perfectly.

And that dress, that _confection_ of light blue silk and white lace, framed her curvy body perfectly. It was dress that he had dreamed of creating for her but had always been too scared to try from his fear of her rejecting it and thereby symbolically rejecting him as well.

When they were in the Soul Society, it seemed safer to make her a cute top instead of a dress. Perhaps it was not the best idea to make Rukia a dress as a token of… friendship. Uryuu was well-aware of Orihime's misinterpretation of that particular action.

It was …almost cute even though it slashed at his heart every time Orihime would bring up the subject of making arrangements so Rukia and he could "date."

Rukia was a rather pretty and kind girl ( and Uryuu enjoyed watchng her bust Ichigo's chops). Someone that he respected and saw as a friend (even though he would never say it aloud) but he would never ever date a soul reaper.

_Blue and white accented her coloring so much better than pink (for now on pink was going to be the color of devil)._

_They are also my colors…_

"I think I know what I can do to cheer Ishida-kun up," she said softly as she began to crawl towards him, "I will give Ishida-kun my first kiss."

Of course, nothing pressed against his trembling lips…for it was all just a beautiful dream.

* * *

"If I was….a flower growing wild and free,"

_Gods, I have really lost my mind, haven't I? It had to happen sooner or later, since I have nothing to lose and I am not going to survive…being a prisoner of war…_

_ I have nothing else to do anyway…I can't even count tiles._

"I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee. And If I was a tree growing tall and green, all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves…" at the last note Uryuu's voice began to crack. His threat was so hoarse and sore from the lack of water. Spilling that cup was not one of his smartest decisions. If Uryuu could see himself in a mirror, he would bet that his tongue was starting to swell and turn black from dehydration.

But then if he had a mirror, he would throw it against the wall and use the shards to slice his wrists. Death was starting to become a more and more of a humane option in comparison being slowly starved to death or experimented on again.

_It may be a sign of cowardice to want to die at this point but I have always failed as a Quincy…and I have nothing left to protect. When I am dead, at least I won't have to pretend to be strong anymore. I can just be free._

_Freedom sounds so nice._

Uryuu smacked his cracked lips together and he felt a trickle of blood flowing from his lower lip. He did not even bother to wipe the sticky fluid away and it fell down his chin as he began to sing again, "All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea-"

"So my caged little sparrow can still sing then? How _interesting_…" a husky voice purred. Uryuu closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. A pair of glowing orange orbs hung in midair of the pitch black cell, only a few inches away from his face. He could feel the chaotic flames that resided in the irises starting to burn his skin with their penetrating gaze.

"Not real," Uryuu muttered to himself. All the other things he had seen were…hallucinations so this just had to be the same. This was just a much creepier figment of his disturbed imagination. It had to be the product of being pushed past his breaking point.

_I would know if Szayel just waltzed in…_

A high pitched cackle broke the silence and Uryuu was greeted with hands clawing at his still exposed back.

_No._

_ No, this has to be-_

"_Tsk, tsk_…please stop your pathetic struggling. Accept your place, Ishida-kun, as my prey. Your pride should not matter anymore, since you are already so beautifully broken."

Uryuu released a glass shattering scream, as the pink scientist moved his hands to the Quincy's head. Szayel began to drag the teenager by the strands of his navy hair, while Uryuu continued resist him by thrashing his body on the floor of the cell. Despite the fact, that he knew it was useless effort because he was simply no match for the Octava's strength in his weakened state.

Uryuu continued to swear and struggle but his fighting spirit was finally crushed when Szayel gave a quick kick to his upper abdomen.

The heavy crack of Uryuu's ribs snapping completely, echoed through the cell.

"Now, that's _music_ to my ears."

* * *

**Song:**"All I Want Is You," Barry Louis Polestar

**Next Chapter:** Death Wish


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Games

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deadly Games**

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

**"Time of Dying," Three Days Grace**

* * *

"**STOP** squirming_."_

Uryuu was unaware of his body's instinctually response to the touch of the Octava. How could he be? Every synapse of his central nervous system had erupted into flames, from the pain. So many sensations that Uryuu had been isolated from for far too long. Szayel's sing-song voice…felt searing. And the colors and the lights…on one level Uryuu knew that the Octava's laboratory was dim. Covered in metallic ebony surfaces, and only accented by silver gurneys…the color scheme was not meant to be overwhelming. The lights were not even bright, with hues of blue and green.

Still, the colors managed to bombard Uryuu's senses. His eyes were blinking rapidly to attempt to adjust from complete darkness to this new world. He head pounded as the bundles of nerves tried to process all the new information.

_Too much…it's way too much_

Uryuu could tell that he was being dragged on the floor until his body met cool metal gurney and a figure in white loomed over him.

"SIT UP."

Does he really not understand that I can't control my body? There exists a equation where if you don't put in any water or food in a human the end result is weakness and death.

No, Szayel knows all right…this is just one of his games. He loves to play with his food…seeing me like this most make him so damn happy.

Propping his body up with his left arm, Uryuu attempted to sit up. But such a simple movement was too draining. In a split second, his back slammed against the gurney. He could make out a slight cluck of the tongue, "If you are not going to be comparative…"

Pressing against his back, Uryuu felt rush of reishi. Its touch was rough and harsh; within seconds he found his chest forced upwards and his body manipulated into the sitting position. The pink tinted energy leisurely wrapped itself around his body, making sure that he remain upright.

Szayel only smirked as he tossed, what Uryuu could only describe as an ice pack, at him. The teenager did not hesitate to put the package that glowed a slight green, against his chest. T did provide some relief but all Uryuu really wanted was pain killers.

The pink haired scientist adjusted himself on a stool, his legs crossed and his hands cupping his chin. For a moment, Uryuu was grateful that the Octava was quiet and allowing him a few minutes until Szayel ripped away the ice pack and threw to the other side of the room.

"You are _interesting_," Szayel sneered as he dragged a gloved finger against Uryuu's cheek, "Watching you fight against the oncoming madness…was rather thrilling. A rather beautiful performance that gave me so much…_ pleasure_, I was unable to focus on anything else. Especially when insanity finally held you in its grasp, tainting that soul of yours"

_So I wasn't being just paranoid…when I believed that the he was observing me through a night vision camera. Szayel loves to watch; doesn't he? He put "spirit bugs" in his own brother, and now…he really is a perverted voyeur._

"I…did… not… "give… into… the… madness"… for…I am nothing like you!" Uryuu said with contempt oozing with every uttered word. His throat, so abused from the stay in the prison cell, caused his voice to be cracked and lower than normal. It would be better not the say anything at all, but not being to flee or attack the Octava, made Uryuu want to at least fight with his words. His voice deserved to be listened to and his refused to let his pain to silence his voice..

Being also to see colors and hear the sounds other than his own breathing, was a blessing that he was never going to take for granted again. He wanted to live. Subconsciously, Uryuu know that there was part of him that still desired the peace that death offered but it was weak pull.

He would never consider such dishonorable notions of suicide again.

_Nope. Never. Nein. _

_Though staring into infinite darkness would be so much better than having to look up at those molten pools of amber…_

_No…a Quincy always fights with every last drop of his strength…I can't consider taking the easy way now Papa would be so disappointed with me…._

_Szayel, will kill me once he is done "playing with me." He can take away my life as punishment. I am not going to allow him to take away my sanity. I can win that fight, at least. I am the sane one here. _

"So _disappointing_ that you are in denial. I am going to have to _fix_ that state of mind," Szayel increased his spiritual pressure, causing Uryuu's chest to constrict like a Burmese python around its prey's neck. To simply inhale oxygen and exhale out his lungs, became a constant battle…something his weakened body was not up. To make matters worse, Uryuu could actually see Szayel's pink energy coiled around the exposed flesh of his chest and arms. Lapping at his skin, like tongues with razor teeth, and rivulets of blood began to drip down his torso.

Szayel giggled at the sight, covering his mouth with a gloved hand before continuing on with his trite monologue, " Oh, Ishida-kun, perhaps I should show you the footage, hmmm? Scientific proof cannot be easily _dismissed_," he pointed a finger in Uryuu's face as he rose up from his stool.

"However, in time, I think that once the shock wears off you will see… For once madness touches you mind…it will _never_ let you go. It will always be there, haunting you as you try to compose your sanity. But cracks will come, and the insanity will come back to take control. We both know how _weak_ you are…."

_Why the hell does he has to talk so damn much? It is completely unnecessary…to be that long-winded. In summation, all he was implying was that I am going to lose control again… which is so unlikely. He should just look in the mirror, rather than projecting his issues onto me. _

Szayel seemed to ignore the thinly veiled look of disgust on Uryuu's face, as he circled the examination table, several times in silence. While, Uryuu was forced to remain perched on the gurney.

Now, Szayel refused to say a word…making it the longest time the scientist had remained so…quiet. It was beyond unnerving, for the teen as goose bumps sprouted on the surface of his skin in packs. Uryuu could see those amber eyes on his body, scrutinizing every aspect of his appearance. His spine began to quiver.

Uryuu wanted it to stop. A silent Szayel was much more terrifying….then anything he could imagine. The cool, calculating look of the other's face…made Uryuu feel like he only a slab of meat…a piece of meat that was failing to meet expectations.

The behavior the mad scientist exhibited made Uryuu think of a vulture flying above an injured animal, just waiting it to stop breathing and the bird could finally come down and peel away the still warm meat away from its bones. Remembering the Octava's resurrection, of a deranged butterfly, Uryuu also could compare Szayel's movements to butterfly scouting out a particular delicious flower…

_Wait, did I just compare myself to a flower?_

Despite, the heavy pressure flattened against his body, Uryuu managed to give a slight shake of his head, to oppose his current muddled thought process.

Szayel continued to stalk him, but each time he came by Uryuu, he angled his body closer to closer. The navy-haired teen wanted to shrink back…but he unable to force his body to cooperate with that sort of movement.

_What the hell, is so damn fascinating about my…physique? I know he has seen it several times already. Nothing new, here. At a glance, I can tell that I look…skeletal. The Octava is a pervert, but I believe that he makes those types of comments in order to get a reaction. He can't possibly mean what he says…for the devil always lies._

"However, " Szayel broke the silence, as he stood in front of Uryuu again, but now penetrating what Uryuu considered acceptable personal space between them.

He scoffed, " Compared to a majority of my previous subjects, their mental degeneration began at two days. You managed to resist…for seven." Grudgingly, with a toss of his pink locks, Szayel added, "Impressive."

_Seven days… It did not feel that long…_

"How…long…," Uryuu began to ask but before he could finish, Szayel interrupted.

" Fifthteen days, nine hours, seven minutes and forty five seconds," Szayel leaned in, putting gloved hands on either side of Uryuu's hips, and effectively trapping the teenager. Not like Uryuu could realistically attempt to leave. No, this was a just a form of physical intimidation, to make it quite clear who was in control here.

_Rather, petty of him, to resort to such animalistic puffery to make me nervous… _

Being so close to the pink haired scientist made Uryuu's head throb in agony. Despite the neutral; detached look on Szayel's face, his spiritually energy seemed to pulsate in heavy waves, almost wildly. If wasn't the fact that Uryuu had grown accustom to Ichigo's failure in controlling his powers, the burns on his body from Szayel's reishi would have been extensive, on top of the bites.

However, that was not the worse part.

No, the worst part had to be Szayel's breath.

Yes, the mad scientist had been close to him before but now…Szayel's proximity was seen by Uryuu as intimate, their noses practically touching . Every the time, the Hollow exhaled (the fact that Szayel was breathing like something alive was also disturbing) Uryuu was forced to smell the scent of rubbing alcohol and formaldehyde. Uryuu could stand the chemicals, what made him wanting to throw up bile, was the aroma of pollen and honey mixed in. Underneath those odors, Uryuu detected a hint of a decayed carcass.

He could not help but to wrinkle his nose in revulsion.

Szayel cocked a thin, pink eyebrow in Uryuu's direction, as if he did not understand the teenager's distaste at the pungent smell wafting from his mouth. The scientist turned his head and then whispered into Uryuu's ear, " My intervention in the experiment, saved your life. Mi pequeño gorrión, should be…more _grateful_."

_My little…_

_What is that word? I should know it…_

_Damn, my concentration is still shit. It can't be that…flattering. And I don't appreciate being referred to as little...or the suggestion that I belong to him. _

Uryuu shot a murderous glare at his captor…and Szayel only chuckled.

_Me, be grateful to him? That will be the day, when my brain oozes out of my ears. It was his experiment in the first place that was harmful._

_The monstrous bastard…_

"Psycho," Uryuu muttered as he lowered his gaze away from the pink haired scientist.

Szayel responded by stepping back and poking one of Uryuu's ribs, making the slight boy gasp in alarm. A feral grin dominated the scientist's face, as he cackled, "How _responsive_ you are, Ishida-kun! Let's take this game further by examining the effect of stimuli on your fractured ribs…a more entertaining way to determine how broken they are. Your bones are so prominent now… that I cannot resist touching them. It's almost like your anatomy is on the outside of your puny body. Much more _attractive_. "

_What the fuck?_

"I will work my way from the top to the bottom, and start with the "true ribs." Or do you have another method to suggest, Ishida-kun?"

Uryuu squeaked out an, "Don't," but it went unheeded.

Szayel remarked, as he violently shook his head, " Now, now…that's not the proper attitude of a scientist, Ishida-kun. The answer is always _yes_." Only using the tip of his index finger, Szayel pressed into Uryuu's flesh with a bruising force, "Uno," he chanted.

"Dos," again Szayel prodded as he moved his way down Uryuu's chest.

"Tres."

"Cuatro," and Uryuu shrieked.

Szayel continued on with his ministrations, of aggressively examining Uryuu's torso, without any sympathy in his amber pools.

Embarrassed about his outburst, Uryuu clenched his jaw as Szayel pushed on. The Quincy could tell which ribs were fractured but that knowledge was not what the scientist craved.

_The knowledge he seeks is my weakness and my screams. For when I look into his eyes, all I can see is hunger and nothingness. It is the gaze of a rabid beast. There is no such thing as mercy, love, kindness, empathy, or compassionate. Those values hold no meaning for the Octava. Yes, there is intelligence. Yes, there is capacity for rage and lust. But moreover, it's insanity that controls his behavior. _

Looking up at Szayel's eyes, whose pupils had become dilated from the pleasure of delivering pain…Uryuu saw nothing else in those orbs.

_For when I look into his eyes, all I can see is hunger and nothingness. It is the gaze of a rabid beast. There is no such thing as mercy, love, kindness, empathy, or compassionate. Those values hold no meaning for the Octava. Yes, there is intelligence. Yes, there is capacity for rage and lust. But moreover, it's insanity that controls his behavior._

_Those eyes…_

_They make me want to rip out my own heart and scream. _

_The soul is see underneath is diseased, rotten, riddled with hollows, covered in maggots, and excreted pus._

_It makes me sick, for I have never thought that there could be something so far gone that it can't be saved. If Mayuri had interrupted our battle, I would not have complained, because this Hollow can only be killed by something as corrupted as him. _

Szayel smirked, "Cinco."

Uryuu wanted to double over in pain, and scream until he was red in the face but he refused to give Szayel that sort of satisfaction again. Even if holding back killed him…

"Seis."

"Siete."

"Ocho."

_Dammit…that…ugh._

"This is not very amusing…you are not responding correctly," there was an actual frown on the pink haired man's face.

"Based on your appearance, I predicted that just by exhaling I could crush you…I don't understand why you are able to keep surprising me in this fashion…but it is annoying," Szayel growled, "Perhaps we should play…something much more intense….hmm?"

" I don't want to "play" any games with you, freak," Uryuu snarled.

"It's not like I am going to give you a _choice_…but I predicate you will want to actively participate once you hear the stakes," Szayel pushed up his glasses, "If you manage to attack me, without using your Quincy toys…and draw blood…I will let you go."

Szayel paused, perhaps as a form of dramatic tension on his part, " However, if you fail…well…you have to stay here. **Forever.** As a member of _my_ fraccion and _serve me_ for the rest of your insignificant existence or I will go find that Hime-chan woman that you are so _fond _of and butcher her myself."

With a dark chuckle, Szayel loomed over Uryuu, "So…do you want to play, _Quincy_?"

* * *

Mi pequeño gorrión: My little sparrow

**Next Chapter:** Crushed Snowdrops (the flowers...they symbolize hope, life, and new beginnings because they are usually the first flowers to appear...also white for purity and innocence)

Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed-I was worried that this story was a stupid idea or I wasn't doing the characters justice. Without feedback, I can only assume that people are not interested.


	6. Chapter 6: Crushed Snowdrops

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Crushed Snowdrops

"Say, it'll make you insane

And bending the truth

You're to blame

For all the life that you'll lose and you watch this space

But I'm going all the way

And be my slave to the grave

I'm the priest God never paid,"

** Small Print-Muse**

* * *

"Yes," Uryuu sighed, with his gaze lowered to the ebony floor. He could not deliver Orihime into the monster's clutches. Szayel would not hesitate to bring her pain and misery.

_Even though I am signing my death warrant…_

_I doubt I can even walk in this state and….without my weapons, all I think I can do is flee in battle. I can't attack him…I might manage to use hirenkyaku for a little while, but my reserves of strength are nearly depleted. _

_I have a 98% chance of losing this little game; he knows that since he has stacked all the cards against me. I can just only hope that he will kill me outright, instead of "keeping me." Having me as a fraccion, does that mean he will change my body to fit his required specifications—so he could eat me? Or will he keep me…human?_

_Either way, it does not matter. I refuse to serve a Hollow. He should be just satisfied with killing…me. I know that he does not see me as nothing more than scum on the bottom on his sandal. I do not understand what he would even propose…keeping me in the first place. _

"Yes, what?" Szayel teased as threw another shirt at Uryuu from the cabinets. Eagerly, Uryuu put it on as thin shield against Szayel's roaming eyes. It might have once been his size but now…it dwarfed his diminished frame.

"Yes, I will play your game," Uryuu muttered.

"Now, can you be civilized and follow me or I am going to have to drag you to the arena?"

"I am more civilized than you, Hollow."

Szayel took that as an cooperative answer and snapped his fingers; releasing the reishi that still bound Uryuu. He attempted to slide off the gurney, carefully, and tried to maintain his balance by holding onto the table.

Of course, it was a wasted effort.

Uryuu's legs trembled like a foal standing upright for the first time. However, in Uryuu's case…he ended up falling on his ass.

"You are weaker than a _newborn,_ aren't you, Ishida-kun? I was completely _unaware_ of the fact that a lack of nutrients would cause such a…_breakdown_ in your physical abilities," Szayel said, with a heavily sarcastic inflection. He extended a gloved hand, "Since I am a civilized and more evolved being, I offer my help…for the moment, Ishida-kun."

Uryuu ignored the outstretched hand…and slowly, while his teeth tore into his still sore and cracked lips, he managed to stand on his own merits. With a brutal light in his cobalt eyes, Uryuu spat out, " Stärke kommt nicht von körperlicher Leistungsfähigkeit. Sie resultiert aus einem unbeugsamen Willen,*"

The change in lanaugue did not seem to faze the scientist," A phrase that can only been thought of by a inferior mind. For a will can always be crushed; you should _take care_ to remember that. Though..." Szayel paused as he played with the collar of his shirt," Usted es bastante audaz* to say that to me. Or just an idiot. I can't decide yet."

Szayel strode over to the laboratory door and tapped his foot as he waited for Uryuu to follow his lead. Despite the fact, that his legs felt like that they weighted several tons and filled with shards of crushed glass, Uryuu forced himself to walk.

* * *

The arena was smaller than the room that he stormed through to rescue Renji. However, it was still overly immense with high ceilings. Its walls were that stark, sterile white that characterized the décor of Los Noches and the look was completed with matching white tiled floors.

_I wonder what's going to look like once its splattered with my blood…_

Only after Uryuu had taken a few steps and the heavy door slammed shut, did Szayel make his first move. At first. Uryuu suspected that Szayel was going to attack with his zanpakutou, as his gloved hand was reaching out to finger the purple hilt of the sword.

But that would be too…predictable for the pink haired bastard.

In his other hand, a pink cero formed while Uryuu was focused on the sword. When the cero hit his leg, its pink flames eagerly burned away a part of his pants and skin. It took a few seconds for Uryuu to react, for the heat almost felt nice against his skin. But then the scent of burning flesh wafted in the air, Uryuu managed to throw himself on the ground and suffocate the flames.

"Tsk, you are making this too easy, Ishida-kun," Szayel smacked his lips as he released another cero from his hand at the boy.

Finding himself with no choice, in the matter, using hirenkyaku was his only remaining option to protect his body from harm. Uryuu knew that he could technically absorb reishi but in is weakened state he doubted that he could control it…which meant suffering burns or possible sacrificing his life energy in the process.

Using the quick step move, Uryuu flew away from the oncoming blast, saving himself from losing an arm. As he predicted before, this game seemed to consist of him fleeing, despite his injuries, from Szayel's attacks. Half the time, Szayel's ceros or bala would at least graze his body or achieve a direct hit. It was a hopeless situation that was not helped by the fact that with the passing of every minute, Szayel's grin was becoming obscenely larger.

"I don't think that you are enjoying this lovely game… I so _thoughtfully_ created for us to play. It does not seen even seem that you are truly trying to evade my attacks. Are you really this weak and stupid underneath the veneer of determination and bravado. Or…" mischief glinted in Szayel's eyes as cutting sneer formed on his lips, "do you just _enjoy the pain_ that I send your way?"

"I am not a masochist!" Uryuu shouted with indignation as a bala grazed his left shoulder.

Szayel reframed from firing, his fingers stroking his pointed chin, "No, you're not…because harming your inferior body gives me too much pleasure. I cannot exactly enjoy the company of someone who actually enjoys pain…their screams are not right" Crossing his arms around his chest, as a psychotic grin split his face, revealing Szayel's pointed canines, " But I feel that you have a death wish…so just stand still and I will deliver your heart's true desire."

With a flick of his fingers, a pink cero flew directly at the left side of Uryuu's chest, where his heart was caged. Just barely dodging the compressed ball of spiritual energy, Uryuu took to the air. Letting his abused body, catch its breath, Uryuu released a stream of curses as he tried to relieve the pressure on his ribs.

_I have to do something about them…I can't get distracted by my pain again. A true Quincy would be able to…attack. _

**Really? For what purpose? Does it really matter if you die?**

A few beads of sweat dripped down Uryuu's forehead; the navy haired teenager knew that internal voice. The one that kept him company in the cell and laid the foundation for his hallucinations.

**Death could be a vacation…you know. I mean, what the hell are you living for, kid? Unrequited love, a father who will always be disappointed with you, and "friends" that don't even know who you really are…sum it…your life isn't worth shit. **

**All you are looking at is a life full of pain and misery. Just check out, no one will notice. You're not Ichigo.**

_Shut up._

**Truth is biting and perhaps more cruel then falsehoods but it needs to be said, Uryuu.**

**And just so you know, even if you do win this "game," Szayel Aporro Granz is never going to let you go. NEVER.**

_You know this…how? _

**Open your eyes and use those prized brains of yours…the way he looks, speaks, and even touches you. It's obvious that he holds a twisted attraction towards you.**

_No, I am inferior then him, remember? Why would he take such a….interest in me?_

**It doesn't matter why…all that matters is when he looks at you…all he is thinking, "Mine."**

**Do you think your pride and honor can still remain after being fucked by a Hollow? Being dead is much more merciful than rape. Trust me.**

_NO. LEAVE ME ALONE._

**Fine, don't come crying to me when my predication comes true…and you know, I am not going anywhere. I am here to stay…unless you find a cure for despair. Me gnawing at your soul isn't going to be a pleasant death either. **

Uryuu felt a few more trembles, no more like seizures. in the muscles of his legs.

_I am surpassed the limits of my body and without…my cross I can't even use ransotengai. _

_But I have to keep holding on, I have to keep on trying-_

No matter what Uryuu wanted to do, it did not matter. His body was ripped, burned, starved, it had enough of the abuse. Without warning, Uryuu found himself falling through the air…and his head slammed against the floor. A few trickles of blood formed around his head, creating an appearance of a bloody halo.

The last thing that Uryuu heard before he passed out, was a mocking voice exclaiming, "Look at the fallen angel, Qué pena! *"

* * *

_"Uryuu, my boy, it's time to wake up. Come on now," a soft and familiar voice called out to him. Uryuu felt a gently nudge to his shoulder and the feeling of a warm but worn hand on his face._

_"Nugh…give me five more minutes…I am so tired," Uryuu mumbled as he tried to cover his head with his arms and burrow his head into the softness that seemed to surround his body._

_"I am sorry for this…but you need to wake up."_

_His body was turned over, like it was nothing. Uryuu's eyes were still tightly sealed shut…but not for long. A wet wash rag was placed over his eyes…and instantly the teen was jolted awake._

_Grandfather was the only one that knew that trick…_

_As he rubbed sleep from his eyes, Uryuu was able to focus on the figure in front of him. Dark grey hair, glasses, tanned and weathered skin, white robes with a customary brown robe…._

_Uryuu face palmed, of course it was his grandfather. Looking around, the two of them, Uryuu could see white fluffy clouds surrounding them and a soft light caressing their skin…a vision of what he expected to see in the afterlife, instead of a feudal era version of Japan. _

_"What is this place? I am a dead? What's going on?" _

_Souken Ishida responded by ruffling his hair, "You are still so impatience, first to grow up, then to develop as a Quincy, and to grow strong enough to protect others…" his grandfather whispered before answering Uryuu's questions, "Let's just label this place as limbo…it really does not matter. And no, you are not dead…yet."_

_"I am not sure if I should be relieved or…disappointed," Uryuu's lowered his gaze from his grandfather's face. He tried to stop the tears the were building up in his eyes, but they still flowed as his chest rapidly rose and fell, "I must be such an…failure to you. No matter what I try…it seems I have been fated to ruin the honor of the Quincy. I am always being defeated, captured, or harmed. I can't protect the people that I care about…just like in the forest…all those years ago…"_

_"You must be so ashamed of me, grandfather."_

_With his shoulders hunched and his hands pulling at his hair, "I think…I think I just want everything to be over. I am so tired."_

_Uryuu expected Souken to pull away to lecture him like Ryuuken for showing such foolish emotions. The cold exterior he had developed over the years, so people could not see the troubled waters the resided in him, was now cracked beyond repair. On one level, Uryuu knew appearing so cold drove his friends away…but he knew for a fact they would reject him if they saw the real him. The blubbering weakling that just wanted…some form of affection and love. _

_Souken did not pull away. He put his arms around his grandson's malnourished frame, and embraced him, "It is okay to cry….it is okay to be vulnerable at times, for a real, and wise man admits his feelings." Being so close to his personal hero and teacher, Uryuu could make out a low mutter of, "What has my son been teaching him?"_

_Uryuu did not want to provide the answer to that question, for it was not in his nature to complain. In fact, he did not want to speak or even think. For once, he just felt comfortable and safe. _

_Of course, those feelings could not continue and Uryuu was reminded of the situation that he faced. _

_"Uryuu, you not should think about yourself in such a negative light, The good that you have accomplished so far in your young life…is astounding…and I know that in time that you will surpass me," Souken smiled, an innocent and almost refreshing expression compared to the Octava's grins, "The greatest honor that a pupil of my mine can bestow upon me….it is the reason why you must continue to fight. It is not time for your body to be a rest….not for a long time, because I do want some great grandchildren and great-great grandchildren."_

_A slight rosy blush appeared on Uryuu's cheeks at that remark, but it quickly retreated, "But…at this point, I have no weapons, no allies, and my body is….a mess."_

_"Has that ever stopped you before, Uryuu? Courage isn't having the strength to go on - it is going on when you don't have strength." Souken put a hand to Uryuu's chest, "Have you forgotten about this?"_

_Uryuu's eyes widened in shock, " That's incredibly dangerous! To use my body directly as a conduit for reishi…is suicidal."_

_"Again, has that ever stopped you before?" Souken's eyebrows furrowed at that remark, his tone much more serious, "However, you will not attempting such a feat by yourself…you will have the strength of the whole Ishida clan behind you this time!" Souken pressed his hand against Uryuu's chest more firmly…and directly over the five point scar. From his fingertips, Uryuu experienced a blaze of energy flooding his body. Providing a delightful tingling sensation, and so much needed warmth to his body. Looking behind Souken, Uryuu could make out the transparent figures of hundreds, no thousands of Quincy, in this robes with their bows held up in a form of a salute._

_If they can believe in me…than perhaps I can believe in myself. _

_Souken removed his hand from Uryuu, and stood up, "I believe it's time to for you to go. Remember now, to always uphold the honor of the Quincy and show compassion towards your enemies."_

_Uryuu's nostrils flared, as he snorted," Compassion towards the Octava? That's just sick after what he had done…but I can promise to make it quick, not like he even deserves it."_

_"Szayel Aporro Granz, can't help what he has become; it may at first glance that he revels in the chaos and destruction but to live without love must be beyond our understanding of pain."_

_Uryuu scoffed at that, unlike Orihime, he held no sympathy for Hollows. Especially not this one…the one who almost broke his spirit. Before he could speak, Uryuu noticed that his hands were becoming transparent and it was harder for him to see his grandfather. _

_I guess it is my time to go…but…_

_"Grandfather! There is one thing that I have to say…something I need from you…when we were in the woods…and I just stood by and watched…I am so sorry!"_

_A larger parts of his body began to become transparent; the voice of his grandfather became so very faint, but with effort Uryuu managed to understand the message, "Uryuu, do not hold on to such unpleasantness…it is not healthy…and in the end I do not regret that decision for those Hollows were on a mission to retrieve you—and on my honor I could not let that happen."_

_They were after me?_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Uryuu saw Szayel in front of him, on his knees…examining his blood.

By "examining"- can be also defined as Szayel caressing it…dipping his fingers in the crimson fluid before licking it.

_Again, psycho._

Uryuu slowly propped his elbow up, while he adjusted his glasses (though they were horribly cracked…and right now there appeared to be several pink haired scientists straightening themselves up)

"A rather fast recovery…now then, my new fraccion…let's get you patched up. I doubt that you can continue to lose so much blood due to your condition."

"_I am not done playing yet_," Uryuu muttered as he made it to his knees and examined the fact that blood was still dripping down from his forehead. _Doesn't mean anything…head wounds tend to bleed more than usually. Doesn't mean anything…I am just a little woozy. No big deal at all…_

"What did you say, Ishida-kun? I can't hear you."

"I said that I am…**not fucking done yet, you psycho bastard**," Uryuu growled as he positioned himself into a proper archer's position, despite the pain that flowed through his tendons, ligaments, and bones.

Arching his pink eyebrows, Szayel commented with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I guess that fall…might have caused some brain damage…you can't exactly hurt me with _invisible arrows_."

Uryuu narrowed his eyes at the Octava, as he allowed the newly gifted reishi to be released. The current of energy hummed through every particle of his being, making his skin glow a brilliant white until it reached his outstretched finger tips…forming a new bow, made out of luminescent

beams. In actually, it similar to his first bow in style except for the fact it was slightly smaller, and not a electric blue.

"Now, by the honor of the Quincy…I will silence your laughter and get the hell out of here," Uryuu released the arrow, and he knew, just knew that this would work. The power of that particular arrow reminded him of when he entered the Final Form. A slight smile crossed his lips, for he knew that he had won…

The arrow was true, and true to his earlier vow, it directly hit the Szayel's voice box causing the scientist to let out an almost squeak before falling backwards.

"I think…that I should leave now," Uryuu marched (to the best of his ability) with his head up high, to the heavy door. As his hand connected to the door, he felt something….cold and sharp against his neck…

_A zanpakutou?_

_How in the hell…he should be knocked out for a while now._

"I thought that we had a deal…I administered a wounding blow. **LET ME GO**!"

"_Ishida-kun, Ishida-kun_," that overly sweetly, low voice chided, "I am so _very disappointed_ in you. It does not seem that you have learned your lessons at all."

Szayel whipped Uryuu around, forced his back against the door, with his zanpakutou still leveraged against his throat, " It will behoove you in the future, not to make such assumptions."

Uryuu looked up at the Octava, and noticed there was a ring of deep black bruises around his neck but there was a single break in the skin.

"Do you see the problem? **I AM NOT BLEEDING**," Szayel cackled. The booming laughter continued on for much too long. Until Szayel pushed back his hair with his free hand and composed himself, "Though that was rather fascinating technique that I am going to have to analyze in depth at a later time….and it did hurt…I still have complete understanding of your reishi so not matter you attacked with…it was a useless effort."

"You never planned on…having a fair fight, did you?" Uryuu groaned

"_So delightfully naïve_! Why would I be fair…it would not be fair to me to lose such a lovely prize in the first place. Now, I believe that your thick brain can understand after this little exercise…that freedom is no longer an option for you. _You're mine_…until I get bored or you die. Let's try to make it a pleasant experience for the both of us, hmmm?"

_Mine?_

**I fucking told you so…**

* * *

BuzzBuzzBuzzBuzz

Szayel had explained in great deal that in order to tolerate Uryuu's physical appearance, several more " pleasing" body changes had to be performed.

Uryuu did not pay attention. He silently followed Szayel orders, even if meant sitting down in a chair and then being strapped down.

Despite everything, I lost.

_I lost everything. _

_Grandfather, I have failed you…again._

_I am so sorry…all I can do now is find a way to keep going…for you. Maybe I can hold on until someone saves me. _

_Ichigo if you are still out there fighting, please know that after saving Orihime...you can look for me._

_Gods, the day I depend on Kurosaki Ichigo for help is indeed a very messed up situation._

"That little bald spot is rather annoying…I need to correct it…to make it more symmetrical," with what looked like an electric razor, Szayel removed all of Uryuu's hair. The teenager could only stare in wonder as his locks, like feathers from a migrating bird, began to tumble down…until there was nothing left on his head.

When Szayel seemed to be content with his work, he took out a few bottle of black ink, and a needle connected to a machine. He pushed up the sleeve of Uryuu's shirt, and dipped the needle into the ink before pressing it into his skin, "I do truly hate blemishing your skin in this fashion…but it is for your own good. Though I do like the **idea of branding you**…to prove who you belong to."

Szayel hummed as he tattooed Uryuu's arm, while Uryuu clenched his jaw as he attempted to prevent whimpers from escaping from his mouth.

In the end, there was a large gothic eight inscribed on his skin. The flesh around it already inflamed.

"You know, it will be better for you if you just abrazar la locura y yo, mi pequeño gorrión*," Szayel almost purred as his amber eyes became sly in their glances.

Uryuu slightly tilted his head to the side, with his eyes blazing and a soft but threatening tone in his voice, the teenager calmly stated "Nunca me inclino ante ti,*" before spitting in Szayel's face.

* * *

Yay! Some badass Uryuu moments!

**Quotes: **

"Courage isn't having the strength to go on - it is going on when you don't have strength."  
― Napoleon Bonaparte

**German Phrase: **

Stärke kommt nicht von körperlichen Leistungsfähigkeit kommen. Es kommt aus einem unbeugsamen Willen: Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will (Mahatma Gandhi).

**Spanish phrases: **

Abrazar la locura: Embrace the madness

Qué pena: How unfortunate

Usted es bastante audaz: You are rather bold

Nunca me inclino ante ti: I will never bow to you!

Mi pequeño gorrión: My little sparrow

**Next Chapter:** Brutal Tenderness

Uryuu's scar from his father's arrow, is shaped just like his Quincy pentacle, and I have always thought that there might be something more to it than just being a product of regaining his powers but might allow him to use his own body as a filtration device for reishi…I did not want to have a clichéd random power boost (though Ichigo seems to have plenty of those) so hopefully what I did made sense. Even though Uryuu still lost…

I have always interpreted Szayel and Mayuri as slightly different personifications of Joseph Mengele, the Angel of Death, or the "mad scientist," of the Holocaust. Mayuri represents the need to dismantle in the name of "science." There have been reports of seeing Mengele taking out a prisoner's heart, without anesthesia, his experiments with twins, and fascination with individuals there were "unique"-little people etc. While, Szayel shows the other side of the coin with his obsession with perfection, which can be connected to the philosophy of the Nazi's. Mengele injected dyes and other chemicals into children's eyes in order to try to turn them from brown to blue. Also, another nickname for Mengele was the "White Angel" because when it was his turn to decide who lived and who died, when prisoners entered the camps…Mengele would wear his white lab coat-another connection to Szayel.

Therefore, some of the things Uryuu is forced to go (and will go) through are connected to the experiences of the victims of the death and the work camps. I know this is a sensitive topic…. I have family that survived and also perished in the camps so I do understand. However, I feel that it is a theme for this story and it creates an interesting dynamic between the characters. Also, it fits Szayel…I believe. Szayel's POV next chapter

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Brutal Tenderness

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

Things are starting to get darker...just a warning...from here on out

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Brutal Tenderness

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts

I want to have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

**"Creep"-Radiohead**

* * *

"Perhaps I know best why it is man alone who laughs; he alone suffers so deeply that he had to invent laughter,"-**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

Szayel did not even blink at the rather _rude_ reaction of the Quincy. Though he did not expect something so…_primitive _from his new plaything…it fit the defiant nature that the boy still refused to shed.

_What does he still have that makes him so…prideful? What makes him think that he can still challenge me? Doesn't Ishida understand that with the slightest of efforts from my hands, I can snap his spine in half, rebuild it, and make him suffer the agony of paralysis over…and over again until I believe that he has learned his lesson._

_The fiery look in his eyes peering out from those cracked glasses, those pursed lips, those furrowed brows, and that defensive posture…it's as if he is like a kitten baiting a tiger._

_Doesn't Ishida-kun realize yet that larger predators can eat him whole?_

_However, there is that human slang word that is supposed to describe situations…like this…what is it?_

_Cute._

_Ah, yes…that describes his attitude very well…but that does not excuse it. No, my little sparrow, does not get that he belongs to me. I believe he does have to capacity to grasp the concept…but a little bit of discipline might speed the process along with prodding and poking at his psyche. A few weeks and I will have most delightful fraccion and we can progress to more enjoyable things. _

_I am curious about how Nnoitra trained Tesla to be so obedient and loyal…in comparison to that brute, I am much more charming . However, I think little Uryuu is not going be so easily duped. Hmmm…if Nnoitra comes back I might have to ask for some tips, not like I really need it, but if will make the breaking in process more …efficient…._

Szayel wiped away the glob of spit and narrowed his eyes at the strapped down teenager. With a dismissive flick, Szayel removed the fluid from his gloves. Pressing his hand against, the newly inked skin on Uryuu's arm until the boy let out a slight gasp.

**How lovely…**

"The first rule you most comprehend, in order to prevent physical injury, is to give me respect at all times. I do not believe that I have to define respect for you…and that you understand that throwing bodily secretions at me, unless I ask, is not a sign of respect. I will not tolerate such behaviors again without more severe consequences. Understand?"

_Proper training requires an establishment of the ground rules, then the threat of negative reinforcement. Though when the new pet does not follow commands, one must always follow through with punishment…not like that will be a problem for me. That aspect will be quite enjoyable as long as I can restrain myself from killing Ishida-kun. What though can I reward the Quincy with as a form of positive reinforcement? I know what I want to reward him with but I doubt at this point of our relationship, he will enjoy it very much…..Hmmm_

In a very shallow, low whisper, Uryuu replied, "No."

"What do you not understand, Ishida-kun? Do you need further elaboration or for me to speak slower?"

"No….I can never respect you, Octava," and with slight growl Uryuu added," Never."

Szayel sighed as he gracefully rose out of the stool and unsheathed his zanpakutou. He brandished the sword at Uryuu, a few times before smacking the Quincy, with its blunt side, around the face, and the legs.

"Second rule…you will address me as Szayel-sama or Granz-sama. Third rule…you will always follow my commands," Szayel smirked as he decided to add …a flair of drama to the proceeding by twirling around and placing the point of his blade against Uryuu's pale throat, making him look up, "The fourth and final rule is that you are always loyal to me," _and that you can never leave me…_

"No," Szayel noticed that dancing sapphire flames were back in the boy's eyes, while the rest of Uryuu's body had seemed to take on the characteristics of a corpse with dull, flaky skin, cutting cheekbones, abused lips, deep purple circles under his eye sockets, and the fact that even underneath his clothing, Szayel could make out protruding bones of the hips, ribs, and spine, but those damn eyes were still so alive and bright. The desire to perform a double enucleation was getting harder to control.

Technically, Szayel approved of this new look (that those eyes ruined)…for now the proud, strong Quincy looked so fragile and delicate…something that he could easily mold into what he wanted. Though it was not his original reasoning for throwing Uryuu into the "pit of despair," if Szayel ever allowed Uryuu to become healthy again than…the Quincy would owe him and have to be grateful. The rest of his fraccion were loyal to him because…they _had_ to be. Though Aizen had been the one to give them lives as arrancars…it was Szayel who willed them into existence. He was their god…and they depended on him. Szayel, of course, did not _depend_ on them nor he did not _need_ them. However, their existence made things easier…_some of the time_…and they could never say no to being included in his experiments.

The real point of throwing Uryuu into that dungeon was to break him; to punish the boy for being such an enigma and for resisting him…and to make him more vulnerable to being conquered. As Szayel watched, while he ate the remaining parts of Pesche, and Dondochakka, he could not feel that was a waste of the boy….

Guilt nor shame was a part of the reasoning, of why he developed the view that the Quincy could be used for another purpose besides a quick torture and screw. Watching Ishida Uryuu break down and show his ridiculous insecurities and weaknesses was so…enthralling. A unusual reaction, on his part of course…but Szayel had always enjoyed a beautiful performance of agony and ecstasy. He wanted more from Uryuu; he craved for the knowledge of every aspect of the human's pitiful soul.

It had to be simple lust, like he had concluded before…just turned up to a new degree.

Szayel did not desire a real relationship…because he did not believe that such things existed for Hollows, Shinigami, or humans. No, he wanted complete domination over another being. A being that was capable of intelligent thought…that would put up some resistance…that would be a challenge.

It summed up Uryuu quite nicely.

After the games, Szayel knew he would be the one to possess the teenager. To be given the right to devour every part of that strange creature until there was nothing left but a submissive pet.

Seeing Nnoitra and Tesla "together" (no matter how much Nnoitra denied being such a "sissy" man, Szayel had observed them in certain sexual acts and it was completely obvious by the way that brute dressed as a phallic symbol) through the years perhaps had influenced him more than he cared to admit. Nnoitra treated Tesla like he was nothing; but time and time again the blonde haired man was ready to sacrifice himself for his master and was ready to follow every command. He saw Nnoitra as a god…and was always ready to submit to his master's divine will. Tesla was the perfect model for this experiment.

_Now, if I can just repeat those same results…_

_Yes, I tried that before and that whore stabbed me in the back. But this time, this little Quincy, would be different…_

_I will make it different. No matter what I have to do to him, I will get what I want. It might take some time, but I always capture what I want. Look at the serendipity of our meeting; I spent the last twenty years looking for a Quincy to experiment on…and a few years after I stopped searching, after the lower level adjuchas under my control kept getting killed off (not like I cared or remembered them, but it was a drain on resources) Uryuu falls into my lap._

_It's kismet. _

_Uryuu is meant to be mine…and I am not going to let him go. Ever. _

_At least not until he grows old and ugly…then I will dispose of his body._

_But for the next 30 years or so, I will enjoy my prize from the Winter War_.

Szayel met Uryuu's glowering eyes, with a glare in return before returning his blade to the purple strings by his side. Just because he was not going to beat the boy with his sword anymore did not mean that he was letting the boy off easy. His slender hands quickly grasped onto Uryuu's chin, "Explain yourself…before I rip out one of your ears," and at that threat some of his fingers moved to pull on the Quincy's ear lobe.

"Why…should I respect you….when I know that I am better than you?" Uryuu coughed out, as he gripped into wood of the chair with his fingernails.

Without warning Szayel responded with several slaps to the face, while scolding, "You should have said "when I know that I am better than you, Szayel-sama?" but don't worry," revealing one of his obscene smiles, "I will not punish for you for saying that actual statement for I do appreciate _brutal honesty_. Now, let's see how you handle my _candor_."

Flopping himself down on the stool, Szayel snappily crossed legs as he adjusted his glasses, with a cruel smirk," How to begin," Szayel tapped his chin, "I have managed to defeat you without much effort on two occasions now…I do admire the fact that you strategize before heading into battle, unlike some of my comrades in arms. Yet, you overestimate your abilities at every turn…and your strategizes are mere child plays…as seen by your dependence on sneaking up on me. Very naughty," Szayel wagged a finger in Uryuu's face, "but I doubt that is why you have a superior attitude towards me, correct?"

Rolling the stool closer, eliminating the distance between the two, Szayel could not but internally cheer as Uryuu's eyes began to widen and his face blanched.

"Yes….morally…"

"Morally!" Szayel could not help but swing his head back wildly and letting out a cackle. Putting a hand over his heart, Szayel cocked an eyebrow, "Please don't make me laugh."

Uryuu was about to open his mouth, when Szayel placed a gloved finger up to his lips…"No interruptions, please. I have something important to say."

"See the reason I feel that is so amusing…is in reality, I don't see that much of a difference between us. In fact, the Quincy is more of a villain than I can ever be…for my existence will not trigger the end of the world."

"Now, now," seeing the death glare that blazed from Uryuu's eyes and the way the younger male was grinding his teeth; Szayel knew that he was treading dangerous ground. Exactly what he intended … in order to make Uryuu squirm, Szayel continued to push forward.

"I have many more points to make to prove my thesis…please me finish and then you can provide a rebuttal," Szayel adjusted the boy's glasses that were sliding down his nose, since Uryuu's hands were busy at the moment ( as they were still bound), "The existence of the Quincy provides chaos to the five worlds because of the need for vengeance, not true justice in their hearts. Destroying another soul in order to take revenge for a fallen loved one is not exactly a…holy mission; only a vendetta dripping with blood.," Szayel stroked Uryuu's chest to emphasis his point, despite the failed attempts of the boy to move away, "I do admire that about your kind…for I love a few elements of chaos…but I also find it fascinating that with one little arrow a Quincy can eliminate a soul more completely than my technology. When I feast, the souls involved have a second chance eventually…with you there is nothing. Cold, bleak, blackness. There is no hope…which is quite sad since many of the lower level Hollows just got left behind, not exactly monsters," pointing at his chest, "Even I don't think that they should be destroyed, unless they mess up my experiments or are complete morons."

"The Quincy, as a clan, wrapped themselves in white, and dared to declare their actions as sanctified. Those who make distinctions between what souls are tainted or pure; are the ones who are devious. Their inner natures are ravenous wolves with the black hearts and blood stained claws. Your future."

Cupping his head in his hands, Szayel remarked," It must be nice to live in that black and white world you have created…but's that how reality is…it's messy, disturbing and filled with shades of grey," with a chuckle, he added, "The soul reapers were correct in eliminating your species…to maintain the balance…but who needs that really?"

"I actually agree with _some_ of your points…I have always seen the need to maintain balance and preserve life-"

"Life should not preserved if it's inferior…it needs to be weeded out for other species to take over precious resources," Szayel put his hands up in a mocking surrender, "But I have digressed from the main topic…you. Ishida Uryuu. You who uphold _these values_," Szayel let out a disgusted sigh, "of honor, chivalry, and pride. And the arrogance that lives in you…to attempt to make others…me…follow your code! It's pathetic! In carrying this code you in fact do more harm than good. Let's look at the evidence, shall we?"

"What evidence?" Uryuu raised his eyebrows at him

"How shameful…that you have already forgotten that whore, Cirucci Sanderwicci. I bet you were thinking that leaving her alive would be a just and merciful punishment. Oh, what brutal mercy…for she was taken to me right away. Would like to know how many times I fucked her before I became bored with her screams? Or how I dismembered her and left her body on a hook in my specimen locker. You should have just killed her out right and maybe she would not have to suffer so much…"

Uryuu's skin tone become as pale as a pile of bleached bones and his slight frame shuddered. His eyes were wide, and his lips were trembling as he murmured, "How could you…I mean she was on your side…are you that devoid of…feeling?"

"I am on my side…I only serve Aizen because it is beneficial at the moment. And maybe I went a little overkill, but her suffering is on your hands as well as mine. Maybe in your deluded mind you think that you are the hero of this play but all you are is a nobody. Just a bitter, cynical, angry, and lonely little boy compensating for his lack…of power."

"But don't worry…you are not going to be _lonely_ any more, _Uryuu_," the psychotic grin spread to epic proportions as Szayel grabbed ahold of the Quincy's knobby knee.

Uryuu's face seemed to explode in fit of anger, as he yelled, " You…beast…don't have the right to touch me in that way! And **never **call me by that name again! And…I am not any of those things!"

"How delusional you are to think you have such luxuries as "rights" in my domain…look at where you are…strapped down to a chair. I can do anything I want to you," Szayel leered and continued on with a whisper, "I could fuck you right now… though that would not be a pleasure experience currently…since I prefer a partner who has a little meat on their bones. Maybe after I fatten you up I will take your cherished virginity…"

The sudden flush of bright red to the Quincy's face and the mix of bashfulness with rage on his features proved Szayel's observations correct.

_He looks like he wants to stab me in the heart for saying such things…but that would mean admitting a personal failing…the embarrassment of never copulating. How amusing!_

_Oh, the fun I will have "fixing" this flaw of his! _

"Perverted…demon…bastard…butterfly," the teen managed to sputter out.

Tilting his head back, Szayel winked a little at his captive, " I may be the monster or a pervert, as defined in your worldview, but I accept what I am. I embrace it. I love my _perfection_, myself. Can you say the same thing _Ishida-kun?_ When you look in the mirror do you see a monster? Do you feel any guilt towards the souls that you snuffed out or is each destroyed hollow some sort of trophy for you ?"

"I…I….I…always feel guilty about that…if I could use a different type of power, don't you think I would? I do train but…" Uryuu turned away, "I try to only kill a Hollow if an innocent is in danger…"

"Don't you understand yet, Ishida-kun? There is no such thing as an innocent soul!"

"In order for there to be darkness, there must be light…so yes there is goodness and innocence. Maybe it does not apply to me for I have made my mistakes…but they do exist and I will do what is necessary to protect them."

"How naïve…but I really don't except that much from you," Szayel got up from the stool and picked up several IV bags from a cabinet…

_And you are wrong, as always, Ishida-kun…just by sniffing; I can tell you that you possess the most innocent soul that I have encountered in such a…long time. It almost makes me sick to be in its presence._

_However, I will never tell you though…for I enjoy twisting your mind inside out far too much._

_I am still undecided if I will allow you to keep that pure soul and enjoy the contrast between us or begin the process of tainting it until its pitch black and matches mine perfectly. _

* * *

_Her mid-calf boots click-clacked against the white tiled floor, as she paced up and down the length of the laboratory while Szayel observed her behavior from a safe distance, on a monitor. Even though he taken away her weapon, his little song bird was perfectly capable of peeking out his eyes out when she was in a mood like this. It had become apparent his new lover was not exactly feeling at home in his domain. No one felt comfortable in his quarters. However, his usual guests did not go around throwing beakers on the floor, threatening Verona and Lumina (not like he minded…but if they were too terrified the two cowardly blobs would cease to be very productive) and attempt to fly away._

_It was a nuisance but her sadistic and cocky personality complemented his own. Also, it seemed that he stumbled upon the only resident of Los Noches who did not shy away from his presence. He was still attempting to analyze that peculiar trait but it had to be an act. A brave front…and if by the highly improbable chance his little swallow was truly unafraid of him…_

_Well, I will just have to instruct her of what a mistake that is…for what's the point of having a companion that doesn't shudder when you step into a room, who refuses to gasp in fright when you touch them, and who slams their plump lips together to prevent screams from escaping when you thrust into them?_

_With the right adjustments, Cirucci will become my perfect plaything. _

_I deserve no less; for the perfect being deserves something so delightfully damaged as a mate…_

_A wicked glee filled Szayel's eyes and a cold, disturbing cackle slid from his lips. Verona was bouncing along through the corridors, but when he heard that sound…he could not help but flinch and nearly drop the silver tray that contained the Privaron's dinner. As he tried to gain his composure, he felt the presence of his master. Very close. _

_Szayel approached his rotund creature with an expression that the unwary might describe as compassionate towards the subordinate. However, compassion and the Octava were never meant to coexist._

_With a palm outstretched, Szayel said calmly, "I think I would like to make a personal delivery to my…companion." Verona's hands trembled as he passed over the tray to Szayel, and when his master responded with a quick but a pleasant, "Thank you." The fraccion could not help but look up at his master with almost hopeful expression._

_This glimmer of hope was smashed when Szayel snarled, "Scat, you malformed waste of reishi," before he gave Verona a swift kick to the gut that made the fraccion squeak in terror before scampering away._

_"Too easy," Szayel whispered as he sauntered over to the small, relatively unused laboratory that had become, "Cirucci's room," since he had dragged her away from Tres Cifras, several months ago. She was welcome to stroll through all of the corridors of his labyrinth, but the Privaron seemed to remain here._

_It's like her little nest. How appropriate for my swallow!_

_Szayel did not bother to knock as he entered the room, finding the female that peaked his interest spinning around on a chair. As she twirled herself, she stopped mid spin when she noticed Szayel's presence._

_"Oh yay," she scoffed, "It's you. Again."_

_"Of course it's me, my pet. Who else would bother to remember a Privaron like you?" Szayel put the tray down on the examination table that stood as a boundary between them. He observed the way her hands curled into fists, like they always did when the subject of her flaws came up. But she had learned a while it was not very beneficial to her health to strike him. After the passing of several seconds, her hands slowly relaxed and were dropped to her side. _

_Cirucci rose to her feet and leaned over to examine the piece of Hollow flesh which still oozed blood. Her delicate nose scrunched up in disgust, as she pushed the tray away from her, "I still don't understand why I can't just hunt my own food."_

_"I don't exactly trust you after the last time," Szayel pushed up his glasses, "since I had to personally hunt you down and drag you back by your pigtails." A predatory glint appeared in Szayel's eye; he actually enjoyed the thrill of chasing the arrancar that he claimed as belonging to him but his older brother had stumbled into the situation…and Szayel did not appreciate the looks that Cirucci had sent in the direction of the blond haired idiot. Or Yylforte scratching head and asking, "Wait, brother, I was so sure that you were gay...how did the two of you actually hook up?"_

_And the other arrancars still did not seem to understand why I prefer to stay in my domain…_

_Szayel picked up the supplied fork and jammed into the piece of meat. Tearing a chunk off with his fork, he quickly ate it, "There is nothing wrong with it."_

_"Whatever…I can do without food until Dordoni and Ganenbainne get their act together to break me out here," she then let out a sight yawn._

_Szayel could not help but to let out a giggle, "Those two? I am sorry to say that you are the only Privaron, which possesses a few brain cells. Dordoni and Ganenbainne can't find their way out of a paper bag….and I have enough dangerous traps around my domain to keep them busy for years."_

_"Please," she dismissed Szayel with a wave of her hand, "brains don't count for everything. Unlike you, they are warriors and are honorable enough to go after a fallen comrade. I have fought by their side long enough to see their true power…and they can easily snap your scrawny neck."_

_Szayel raised an eyebrow, "Really now? We will have to wait and see about that. I am the Octava after all and a perfect being."_

_"More like a perfect pompous asshole…who is deluded enough to think that they have any real power in Los Noches," she snapped back with a toss of her inky purple hair._

_Such lovely wavy locks that I want to pull…and abuse._

_Szayel stalked over to her side of the examination table, to eliminate any barriers between them. By raising his spiritual pressure, he easily managed to pin Cirucci against the far wall, "That was rather careless of you to say such foolish things about me. I think you should be very afraid, now of what this pompous asshole is going to do to you. _

_"Me afraid of you? Is that supposed to be some sort of bad joke?" Cirucci chided, "It's not like I am one of your demented fraccion. You cannot terrorize me into submitting to your will and "respecting" you. You will never be worthy of my respect. Never"_

_"I find that you reached your conclusion rather prematurely… However, that is of little concern. What bothers me is how mouthy you have become…the only time I want to hear my swallow's voice is when we are in the middle of copulation. You do make such sweet noises…then, " Szayel smirked._

_"But don't worry, I have a solution to our little relationship problem," he pulled out a needle with suture from his pocket. _

_Szayel could not help but feel validated when he recognized an expression of panic on Cirucci's face. Oh, I will make you bow to me yet…and domestic that fierce nature that you hold on to so forcefully. _

_Before she could protest or rattle off another sarcastic comment, Szayel's flew as he inserted the first stitch into her bottom lip and then continued on to sew a row of perfect black stitches. Cirucci's pale lavender eyes grew wide as she stumbled away from him._

_"Already such a vast improvement in your behavior …perhaps I have been too lax with your training. Roughness seems to be the only thing that stimulates an acceptable response," he mused as he fingered the ring of keys in his pockets. Placing a hand on his hip, Szayel strutted over to a drawer and unlocked it with ease. He pulled out a black whip and snapped it in the direction of the female Privaron, stopping her from ripping out the newly created stitches._

_"Now, from the information that I gathered…from your past partners. You're the one that usually enjoys cracking the whip," Szayel examined the whip in his hands, with a cutting smirk carved into his face, "Let's change that, shall we?"_

_He snapped it again, catching Circucci's wrist, and pulling the petite woman to his side, "Next time, keep this experience in mind when you want to lecture me on subjects that you know nothing about, my dear," the pink scientist growled as he began to tear off her clothes. _

* * *

The road map of blue veins against Uryuu's creamy skin enchanted Szayel as he inserted an IV needle into boy's arm. Szayel wanted to spend the time to trace the delicate lines with a scapel. However, that would have to wait. The dazed look in the Quincy's eyes and the slurring of his words were signs that the boy might pass out or go into shock. _Very soon_. Making Uryuu fight after starving the boy was not the best plan but he had been curious about what his little sparrow could do under so much distress.

As always Uryuu had surpassed his expectations and surprised him, Szayel's fingers were itching to perform another dissection to understand where that power came from but he was trying his best to keep those urges under control, even though temptation was right in front of him.

_But I know that Uryuu will not survive another operation right now…and him dying would ruin my future plans. Soon I will investigate that technique but Uryuu needs his rest so I can enjoy myself with him more fully. _

"What…what…are…you giving me? Is it poison?," Uryuu blurted out as he stared at the IV bags that Szayel was still holding on to tightly.

"No need to worry, my dear…if I wanted you dead you would be dead,"

"I guess that's comforting," Uryuu said with a hint of sarcasm in voice, and then the teen mumbled "but a cold comfort for…if I was dead I would not have to listen you. No more hyena laugh. No more…"

Szayel just laughed in Uryuu's face, " Death is truly the only way that you are going to escape my cage…not like I am going to let that happen to you any time soon." He patted the clear plastic bags that contained colorless liquids, "Normal saline and lactated ringer's solution to help with the dehydration and balance out your levels of electrolytes…." Szayel stopped himself from blabbing on the subject when he realized that Uryuu had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep.

A deep sleep, for even when he slapped the teen across the face again, he did not even stir. Taking care not rip out the IV line, Szayel unstrapped the Quincy and picked him up. Cradling Uryuu in his arms, it was easy to see how…diminished the boy had become, Before, Szayel might have estimated the youth was around 57 kg… but now Uryuu's body mass had dwindled down to around 46 kg.

_He is almost as light as a real sparrow at this point. It doesn't really matter…it's easy to reduce this form of damage. _

Before the fight, he had ordered Verona and Lumina to clean out a small storage room and set up a small cot. Putting Uryuu back in the modified cell would be traumatizing…and Szayel had decided he would use as…punishment if the Quincy refused to behave. Also, those cells were used for _temporary_ guests.

Uryuu was no longer a guest…but a_ permanent_ resident of his domain; there should be some small benefits to go along with the upgrade in status.

Szayel contemplated using sonido to quickly transport the boy but such an action could cause more trouble than it was worth. Using his long legs to his advantage, Szayel started a brisk pace-almost jog- as he turned and twisted his way through the white corridors. Even though this laboratory was nothing in compared to the one that had been demolished…was designed in the form of a maze. After turning a left, then a right, and another left, Szayel reached the unadorned door of the storage room. Perhaps the other benefit for keeping Uryuu here was the fact it was right next to his own "living quarters," of the sitting area, the small kitchenette and….the bedroom.

Opening the door, and seeing the properly made cot, Szayel said, "Well, at least those imbeciles managed to do something right," as placed he Uryuu down. Using sonido, Szayel stepped back into his lab to grab an IV pole, and returned to Uryuu to properly hang the bags of fluid.

"Please think of me in your nightmares…" Szayel bent over and gave a long lick to the shell of the teenager's ear, before purring out, "my dear, _Uryuu_."

* * *

Some creeper Szayel moments…yay?!

Sorry for the heavy conversation in this chapter but you know that Szayel loves to hear himself talk (and I thought it was important to establish more of Szayel's unique philosophy of the world) and Uryuu is still kind of out of it. Next chapter will probably be a split between Uryuu and Szayel's POV.

Also, in the canon, it was established that Mayuri was responsible for bribing Souken's guards but it was never explained why several Hollows attacked him at once…why Souken was unable to handle them. I just don't think it the result of old age…but I see that as a factor combined with the attacking Hollows being of abnormally high strength. And based on the reaction that Szayel showed when Uryuu identified himself as a Quincy…I could see him trying to capture a Quincy for years, but being unknowingly being beaten out by Mayuri….so in the world of this story…Szayel has "interfered" in Uryuu's life before, just it seems that he has forgotten about the details for the time being because it was failure (or I am just being a lazy writer)

Sorry with being late-being sick earlier in the week threw me off. This is the longest chapter yet so I hope that makes up for that :)

57kg= 125.4 pounds

46kg= 101.2 pounds

As a scientist, Szayel would probably use the metric system of measurement.

**Next Chapter:** Honey and Needle

Bonus Question: Who do you think is the "honey" and who is the "needle"? And why? It might not be as obvious as you think!

R&R

Cheers!

Aries31


	8. Chapter 8: Poisoned Honey

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Poisoned Honey

"Get out your measuring cups

And we'll play a new game

Come to the front of the class

And we'll measure your brain

We'll give you a complex and we'll give it a name,"

-"**Measuring Cups**,"-**Andrew Bird**

* * *

"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly; "Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy,"- **Mary Howitt**

* * *

_Cirucci sat up in bed with her back to Szayel as she started the task of dressing. Her pale skin glowed slightly in the dim light of the bedroom; its luminescent properties enticing Szayel to take her again. To have his teeth ripping into her flesh, and his nails clawing down her thighs would be an almost…holy experience. _

_Well, his definition of holy._

_But Szayel's always observational gaze noticed the way that her arms were trembling, making such an easy action more difficult and time consuming than normal. Though it was barely detectable, Szayel could make out a soft wet…sob._

_Cirucci, the sadistic warrior who dresses like a little girl to disarm enemies, is crying? She did not even bother to cry when Nnoitra defeated her and proclaimed that she was a, "worthless weakling." I have finally broken her wings, haven't I? How delightful…but it would be more so if I could see those real tears mixing with those tattooed purple droplets_

_Szayel's focus wavered as he noticed a few drops of blood falling from her back and onto the white sheets of his bed. The first thought that popped into his head was how he needed to get ahold of some red sheets so the blood stains were not…as noticeable after their quality time together. However, looking at the red droplet in contrast to the snowy white fabric with a new eye it was sort of beautiful. The sheet had become polluted and imperfect, not really fit for him to sleep with, but it showcased how anything…could become corrupted under his touch._

_A white rose can only remain pure for so long before it is forced to become red as a bloody heart ripped from a chest cavity. _

_Purity is overrated._

_There is truly monstrous beauty in that power; to make the innocent crumble. Not like Cirucci was ever innocent, but I have always theorized that she would do anything to regain a more pure state with her childish antics. However, there is no way to return to that state once one has become a Hollow and what I have done to her. Just looking at her back, I see those beautiful scars I have engraved into her skin. _

_Some are straight. Some are thick and wide. Some are curved and follow the dimensions of her feminine body. Some are interconnected and make interesting cross-hatching marks. Some are old. Some are still pink and healing. Some are…_

_…are still gashes that are oozing out blood._

_ They are all horrible imperfections. They showcase that her hierro is inferior. I should turn her out of my bed for being so marred but…they are so fascinating. I enjoy running my hands over them, and licking them when she is asleep. Perhaps because of what they mean… that she belongs to me. No one will ever want her due to her disfigurements. No one will ever take my little swallow away._

_Cirucci finished zipping up her dress and moved her hand to begin the process of putting up her hair in her usual hairstyle. A routine that Szayel watched everyday...since he had forced her to sleep in his bedroom every night. _

_Propping himself up with an elbow, as he interrupted the silence between them, "That wound is bleeding rather profusely. It will stain your dress, if you don't allow me to bandage it."_

_"I don't care," Cirucci snapped around with only one pigtail up and the rest of her hair cascading down her back. Despite the "don't mess with me," expression emblazed on her features, Szayel noticed how red and puffy her eyes were…from crying. _

_You are not a very talented actress, my dear, Cirucci. _

_Sending a small smirk in her direction, "You understand, that I am trying to be concerned about your wellbeing, mi pequena golondrina?"*_

_"To cut and slash at someone…than offer to take care of those wounds…is cruel beyond measure. Even a __**freak**__ like you should understand that," then Cirucci continued on in a soft tone that Szayel had heard only once before from the female Privaron, " I need a few minutes to myself." She turned around and began to march away from the bed with her head held up high. _

_At least for the moment._

_"Ah, I guess that little weaklings are required to cry by themselves…" _

_Her shoulders hunched over before she twirled around and shouted at him,, "Nothing like that at all! Being around you all the time is exhausting…and draining."_

_So pleasantly predicable…what a good little puppet!_

_Szayel sat up in bed, allowing the sheets to fall, and revealed his naked torso. His smirk grew as he winked at the purple haired female fuming a few feet away from his grasp, " I can understand that…we did fuck six times in a row, until you fell unconscious… Honestly, your endurance is pathetic."_

_"No," Cirucci paused, "I don't think you can understand." Her brows furrowed as she cleared her throat," You have this ability…perhaps it's your true power…to make me feel so defiled and __**hollow**__. I haven't felt this bad since…I first became a…."_

_"I am to trying fight it… fight the strings that tie to your side but I know it's useless. I mean if Nelliel couldn't stand against you then I really have no chance of holding on to whatever sanity I have left."_

_Szayel ignored Cirucci's ramblings; they were of little importance like the buzzing of a dying fly trapped in a web. Why would the woman think he cared about her feelings about with him? It didn't matter if she enjoyed his company. His needs were paramount. _

_But what attracted Szayel's attention was the mentioning of that name…__**Nelliel**__._

_"What do you know about Nelliel, _**_Sanderwicci_**_?" Szayel let out a low growl as he barred his teeth._

_She crossed her arms around her chest, and let her gaze wander to the top of her boots, as an attempt to not have to meet Szayel's piercing gaze, "I am not an idiot,__** Granz**__. I am a female arrancar…and last time I checked there are not many of us so I keep tabs. With Nnoitra around, we are almost an endangered species," Cirucci let out a false laugh as she continued," The only way to survive is to whore ourselves out like Loly or become cruel. Nelliel never did any of those things but she was able to rise to a position of a power. Something that would have pissed off Nnoitra to no end and caused him to go to you for help when he was unable to defeat her. See? It makes logical sense!" Cirucci spat out as she flicked out her tongue at Szayel._

_She moved her hand to finish putting up her hair, "It's really a shame that she is gone…I respected her."_

_Saying that specific word, "respected" was Cirucci's downfall that particular day. Without a care about being naked, Szayel flew from his relaxed pose, grabbed her arm, and threw her across the bed. Before she could attempt to sonido away. Szayel straddled her hips and held her arms still._

_"You respected that piece of __**filth**__? Nelliel looked down at us all…even though it only took a simple trick to kill her. She was far from perfection."_

_Cirucci only shook her head, "She was the best of us. The best a Hollow can be under the circumstances. But you had to destroy that goodness…slash and shred… until it was destroyed and beneath you."_

_"Beneath me…just like you, Cirucci," Szayel's grin grew exponentially as he started to nip the exposed flesh of her neck. _

_"Yes, I am beneath you. I mean you're a perfect being, right? I am a swallow; a nobody in comparison to the majestic fenix* that is Szayel Aporro Granz. So why don't you let me go…and focus on building a fraccion that is equal to you?"_

_Bird brain, reverse psychology is not going to work on me._

_"Rather assumptive of you to suggest what I want. Why would I want an equal in the first place? There is no fun in that," Szayel leered down at the woman trapped beneath him, though his intention was to frighten her…he was starting to feel a burning in his loins that told him that he should take the chance at fulfilling some of his primal needs. Again. _

_"Hurting you is the only thing that makes me fell less hollow," Szayel shoved his lips against Cirucci's and found them unresponsive. He pressed his chest flush against hers, pushing her harder against the bed,. At this point, he could almost feel her heart fluttering in distress beneath him…and her eyes were wide with terror. A look that he easily ate up with pleasure…but still was a rare sight on his little song bird_

_"So why would I allow you to fly away, when it's obvious that you are meant to be mi puta?"*_

_"__**Your whore**__? You really are mad to believe that. __**Get off me**__…" Cirucci started to squirm away, and a few droplets of sweat escaped from her brow when she found herself pinned with greater force. _

_"Let's see if we can make it eight rounds this time," Szayel grinned as he licked Cirucci's neck and moved his hand between her thighs._

* * *

Uryuu's eyes were still shut, when he started to experience the sensation of something poking him in the side, and the stomach. No matter how much he tried to roll away or even a kick at whatever was disturbing his sleep, it still came back with…a _vengeance._ Forcing himself to open his eyes, he was surprised to find two pairs of beady black eyes looking up at him…with something akin to curiosity. Not the Octava's brand of sadistic scientific curiosity but …more innocent and friendly.

But he could be wrong…he had been wrong about so much lately.

It did not help that he was without his glasses again and everything had a very blurry feel to it. He was able to make out the significant facts of his environment: he was in a bed, in a small room that he had never been in before, there were two rotund blobs bouncing around, and there was an IV line stuck in his arm.

_Well, he did not lie about…poisoning me. I don't feel as shitty as before…but that doesn't mean I am out of the woods yet. I am still rather defenseless…especially after that nice little chat with the Octava earlier…I am even more concerned about my fate. _

_"I could fuck you right now… though that would not be a pleasurable experience currently…since I prefer a partner who has a little meat on their bones. Maybe after I fatten you up I will take your cherished virginity…"_

_He sounded like a deviant version of the witch in Hansel and Gretel…_

Uryuu shook his head at the low husky voice that invaded his thoughts. He was not going to let the Espada do that…ever. Maybe he had been a fool to think he could beat Szayel…but there were only two options available left to Uryuu that were acceptable (or realistic):

_1) Go along with his demeaning and completely unacceptable rules until I can escape or someone rescues me._

_2) Kill myself_

"Plan A it is then," Uryuu mumbled to himself, "Though Plan B is very possible."

"Uryuu-chan is awake!" one of the fraccion shrieked with joy.

"Awake! Awake! Awake! Awake!" the other repeated as it bounced forward and with unexpected care it removed the needle from the vein in his arm.

"Umm, thanks?" Uryuu was unsure of how he was supposed to interact…with Szayel's fraccion. They seemed dimwitted…but knowing their creator…it could just be an act. Based on what he saw on the battlefield, they were not there to fight…more like domestic servants, which Szayel could eat…to heal himself. Uryuu had been aware that Hollows often ate each other…but seeing it in person was a completely different experience.

A gut-wrenching, horrific, and depraved punishment that should never been used against a loyal follower, even if it was Hollow. Especially, since it was obvious that the two blobs…adored their master. Why or how that was possible, almost set shivers up his spine.**_For what could love or have any affection for a beast like…the Octava? _**

**Then again, who could have love in their heart for an frozen man like you, Uryuu? Even Orihime can't melt all the ice in your soul. Why would she want to in the first place…for underneath all that frost is a barren land where nothing can grow? There is no reward for her efforts. **

**Or for anyone's efforts.**

**You're an damaged, nobody after all. **

**Just like the Octava, but at least he has power. **

Uryuu bit his lip.

He thought…that inner demonic voice would go away once…he felt better.

_Another miscalculation. _

Turning his attention back to the amused fraccion that seemed content enough to stare at him,

_When Szayel created them he must had engrained, "love," in their DNA. If he was able to make an identical copy of the one he ate…then anything was possible. _

_Still sick and strange._

_I don't want to see any more of his creations or inventions. _

_What is with them calling me Uryuu-chan? Did their master teach them that? I can't get upset. It's not their fault that they don't have any manners. _

Trying to focus on the creature in front of him, Uryuu noticed the single pony tail, "Verona, right?"

He nodded he head and a very wide smile graced his face; Verona then pointed to the other bounding spherical creature with two pig-tails, "Lumina."

Lumina joined Verona's side and excitedly whispered something in his ear before both Hollows turned their attention back on Uryuu.

"Well," Uryuu went to run his hands through his hair, but he found only stubble.

_ Dammit, that's annoying. _

Letting out a sigh, Uryuu pointed to himself, "You can call me Ishida. I-S-H-I-D-A. It's much more polite to call me that until we know each other better."

_Gods, please don't let me be here that long. _

The response of Lumina and Verona was to point at him, and giggle in unison, "Uryuu-chan!"

"It's very simple. Chan is used for a girl…and I am not a girl so please-"

"Using logic to reason with those two?" a haunting chuckle floated through the air….Uryuu whipped around to see Szayel standing in the doorway, "Even though they are my fraccion…well, they're not the brightest. However, I have discovered an inverse relationship through the many fraccion I have developed. The more intelligent…the less compliant…while on the other hand, the less brainy…the more dependent and obedient they become to me."

"Therefore," Szayel brushed a few strands of hair from his face, before taking a step into the room, "I know I do not have to worry about you "rebelling" due to the limitations of your human brain, correct?"

Uryuu wanted to slice off the smirk that was spreading on Szayel's face. There were many sarcastic remarks that were bubbling at the tip of his tongue, begging to be said. Clutching the sheets tightly in his hands, Uryuu forced himself to be silent. For the moment, anyway.

Saying, "Isn't it pathetic to force others to be dimwitted, so you can have utter control over their minds and hearts?" would only give a temporary relief from his misery. In the long run, it was lead to more pain. Not like Uryuu was afraid of the pain. He could take it. He was always able to take it. However, the one lesson that he learned so far was to pick his battles with the pink haired scientist. Since the Octava's gift in battle was the ability to predict any possible reaction to any situation based on his observations and then to devise several plans to prevent the enemy from attacking or defending. To just say whatever was on the top of his head…would lead to disaster. With a mind that could now focus, Uryuu could see that his new environment, in truth was a giant chessboard. There would have to be brutal sacrifices to come, but if he was persistent enough and could take the damage; Uryuu would make his way to Szayel's queen, his weak spot, and win.

Win his freedom, and the Espada's death.

Perhaps the new accessory attached to the Octava's hip, also informed Uryuu's new perspective. The black whip, hanging near Szayel's zanupkatu, stood in deep contrast to white outfit. As if the coiled whip was demanding Uryuu's attention and to serve as a warning of the perilous road ahead, of the pain and blood he might shed during this little chess game.

More like a game of life and death.

And now it was Uryuu's turn to make a move.

Recklessly lose a pawn already or play it safe and keep his mouth under control.

_The Octava loves theatre so much, than I will give him a show. I will play meek and submissive; I can control myself unlike that…monster. It will be harder for him to understand what I am planning and therefore, I don't have to worry about a counterattack. _

**To be blunt here, Szayel here has been alive for centuries. He has seen every strategy before. Don't be so arrogant now. Haven't you learned yet that there is no hope for you? **

_There's always hope…buried deep, deep, deep, in the soul for hope is the thing with wings. Szayel's has not clipped those yet. He might…but I can still hold on…I am stronger now than I was before I woke up. _

_I can do this…I can play along until I find his fatal flaw. I will untie the knot that holds the net over my head, and break the threads that bind me to him. _

Szayel tilted his head, " Hmmm, interesting…it looks like you were about to say something but you have chosen the more intelligent option of staying silent. Bravo-," and he put hand on his hip. Before Szayel could finish his thought, Lumina and Verona skipped forward to pull on the fabric of their master's pants. Their malformed faces were bright red with excitement.

"What the hell the two of you think you are doing…the oils on your grubby hands will ruin my clothes. Back off!" Szayel smacked the top of their heads without hesitation.

Uryuu had to admit that the two Hollows had…pluck… when they still remained at Szayel's side but with a less joyful expression.

_Verona and Lumina are like little kids, seeking attention from their parental figure. He is the one that created them…so can't he see despite their lack of intelligence they still have emotional needs? That they need his praise and approval? Wait, who am I kidding…human fathers tend to be failures in that area. What could I expect from a Hollow?_

"Szayel-sama's mate is so nice!" Verona started as he jumped up and down.

_What the hell…is he talking about?_

"Very nice!" Lumina chimed in, "He doesn't yell or hit us."

"Szayel-sama choose good mate," they both exclaimed at once.

Uryuu fell off the bed.

_I know that they are confused but I can't have that much sympathy for them now…that's disgusting…_

* * *

Szayel could not help but to clap his hands together in amusement. Lumina and Verona were generally worthless…however, there were moments like these…that almost made him like his servants. Almost, was the key word here. He had designed them to be social creatures so that they be content with each other's company…and he would not have to be bothered paying them attention.

Socializing seemed to be the only thing that they managed to do correctly without direct supervision.

To compensate for their lack of intellectual development, Lumina and Verona had a uncanny ability to pick up minute social cues from the environment. Surprising Szayel at times, like now, with their intuition. The only complication of this ability was their _sickening _dependence on each other.

If Szayel was forced to eat one of them…the survivor would moan, and cry.

And cry.

And cry.

It could be so annoying…and tiresome

And his hands would be forced to make a new one…if he ever wanted some peace and quiet to conduct his research.

Szayel's thin lips pulled up in a slight smirk, as he stared as the boy who was crumpled on the floor with flushed cheeks.

_Yes…mate fits. There is nothing frilly… or romantic about it; the term sums up Uryuu's purpose perfectly. _

Though it rare that Szayel ever praised his fraction, he moved his hand to deliver a slight pat to the nearest roly-poly blob. However, his gloved hand only met…thin air. The smirk vanished from his lips and was replaced with a frown as he observed how Verona and Lumina had quickly zipped to Uryuu's side. Lumina's hand was resting against Uryuu's forehead, as an attempt to gauge his temperature. While, Verona kept hopping from one foot to the other, while frantically asking, "Is Uryuu-chan sick? Why is he so red? Why is he so red?"

Chiming in with more nuisance, Lumina replied, "He feels hot. Uryuu-chan must be sick…he needs medicine."

"Yes! Medicine might help. Medicine!"

Szayel's foot began to rapidly tap against the floor, as he pushed back his glasses. A sign that the fraccion had long ago learned to heed along with the grinding of his back molars. Lumina and Verona were still refusing to give him an ounce of attention as they remained fussing over the Quincy who was so, "nice," to them.

_Fools. _

_Even if the Quincy is degrading himself by giving the two of you crumbs of respect…it does mean that you can feel free ignore me. I am your __**master**__._

_I__** created**__ you both…._

_…therefore I can __**destroy**__ you two, whenever I wish._

_You are __**MY**__ fraccion after all…_

Szayel flicked his wrist and allowed pink orb of reishi in the palm of his hand to grow, before releasing it just above Lumina's head. Immediately, Lumina scurried behind Uryuu as if the slight, powerless teenager could shelter her from his wrath. While, Verona managed to at least stay upright but with his whole body violently trembling and his teeth clattering.

"I _strongly _suggest…Verona and Lumina…that you find something else to occupy your feeble brains with before…," Szayel chuckled as he tossed his hair back, " I am forced to display my _displeasure_ with your behavior in an even more violent fashion." The grin that was now on Szayel's face, was all teeth. White, pointy, sharp teeth that were ready to pounce and tear into unsuspecting flesh.

Similar to the reaction of cockroaches when the lights are turned on, Lumina and Verona abandoned the Quincy in order to scamper away to the farthest recesses of the lab. Uryuu pursed his lips as if he was about to speak, thought better of it and bit his lip aggressively. The sapphire sparks were still aflame in the teenager's eyes… and Uryuu's gaze towards Szayel was neither friendly or submissive.

_No boring moral platitudes?_

_No lectures?_

_Well, well…someone is resorting to play little games. I thought you were better than that, Uryuu. Your dearly departed sensei would be so…disappointed in how you have turned out. _

_Playing games may deny the enviable, but unless I misunderstand the definition of honor…trickery is excluded as a form of accepted method of combat. Am I already peeling away at the layers of morality that you hold in such high regard?_

_Or have you always been a hypocrite? _

_Ah, but then you did seem to enjoy to sneak up on your enemies during battle. It does not seem that you have learned much from our first confrontation…I am and will always be the master of deception and manipulation. Such tools don't exactly suit you, my dear, but to drive that point clear…I will just have to go along with your challenge._

_Until it's obvious that I am going to win…and I have the right to punish you._

_I do love such diversions, especially, when I know I am going to triumph over my weak minded opponent. _

"Unless it's your desire to remain sprawled on the floor, I suggest that you follow me, Ishida-kun to receive nutrients," Szayel barked as he waltzed out of the room.

* * *

Uryuu sat down at the white table….it was beyond peculiar to the teen that Szayel Aporro Granz have such cozy ( he wasn't sure if that should be the proper word but it fit), almost human living quarters right next to the lab where he dissected, maimed, and experimented on innocent subjects that had caught his attention.

The room was open and properly lighted with a grouping of couches with low tables, perfect for entertaining a party of eight or more. Though Uryuu highly doubted that Szayel was social creature that requested company. No, that would be insulting to his "superior" mind to suggest that he wanted others around

_What hell could stand the pink haired bastard more than five minutes_? The only Hollows Uryuu had seen Szayel interact with were his own minions.

_However, he is only the Octava, there are seven other Espada who are ranked higher than him. How do they tolerate his superiority complex…without attempting to rip out his throa_t?

_Really, why haven't any the Espada killed him? Hollows are not exactly known for their tolerance or understanding. Aizen's presence perhaps helped create a hierarchy that the arrancars are forced to follow but there would be many would not give damn about following such roles if a another Hollow was annoying enough._

_Unless…Szayel is considered useful…or they are somewhat…terrified of what he can do to them in their laboratory if he managed to gain control of the situation. _

Szayel returned from the small kitchenette area with a tall white glass in hand. He placed it front of Uryuu with a smirk playing on his lips. Peering into the cup, Uryuu saw a thick green liquid in the cup which gave off a pungent aroma. He almost expected tentacles to break the surface but nothing did.

"This contains all the nutrients, and calories that a human being needs to consume on a daily bias. Though due to the fact, that after you fell unconscious, I noticed the development of an irregular heart rhythm…I added more potassium than necessary to prevent cardiac arrest," Szayel explained as he made a sweeping gesture with hand, "A liquid diet will be best, until your stomach gets used to…being fed."

Szayel let a little giggle at that before sitting down at the table with Uryuu, his eyes sly in their glances. Uryuu sighed. Szayel was acting like he some sort of pet that he was enjoying being responsible for…and was revealing in that fact that he was taking such good care of his caged little bird.

_But I am not a pet. I am a Quincy…and I don't belong to anyone. Especially, not to a disgusting Hollow. He can go ahead and treat me in that fashion but I am not required to believe it. I never will…for I will find way out of his oubliette. _

Looking down at his drink, Uryuu reminded himself of all the creations that Orihime had insisted that he tried because they were so "yummy"—they honestly did not look that much better than the swamp water in his glass. Uryuu did not feel hungry…but then it due to the fact that he was so used to going without food…the hollow feeling in his stomach felt normal. Depending on how long he had been unconscious this time, he had probably gone close to twenty days without sustance. He could not go without nutrients for that much longer and…food was required in order to recover his strength.

He had to drink the green sludge….for his own good.

Forgetting his manners for the moment, Uryuu pinched the bridge of his nose as he gulped down all the liquid at once. Instead of being cold, the drink was sneakily warm as well as having a gritty texture. There was a moment where Uryuu did not think he was capable of keeping it down, but it passed.

_Gods, thank you so much for Orihime…I would not have been able to do that without her "exotic" cuisine training._

Uryuu put the cup back down on the table, and lifted his face to meet Szayel's gaze, "Thank you for the…nutrients, Granz-sama," Uryuu made himself say aloud with the least amount of sarcasm as possible. _Supposedly, loyal fraccion had to sound…genuine, right?_

Szayel merely cocked an eyebrow, before pulling out a new pair of glasses from his pocket and putting them on the table," It would have been easier to just "fix" those eyes of yours…but I don't think you would appreciate me conducting surgery on you…even if meant being less flawed."

Uryuu mumbled out another thank you before putting the glasses on his face, and enjoying the facts that objects were clear and Szayel no longer looked like a portrait painted by Picasso. Szayel pointed at the white door that was behind the couches, "I suggest that you go and wash up…your starting to smell," Szayel wrinkled his nose in disgust, "rancid."

_Of course, I smell bad, you haven't allowed me the chance to shower since you captured me. Bastard._

Uryuu nodded and walked away silently.

Opening the door, Uryuu found himself in a bedroom. It was plain with a king sized bed with red sheets that dominated the room along with a small white dresser. There were two other doors in the room; one after investigated, was a closet filled to the brim with clothes. Some of the fabrics were of extremely high quality and were adorned with detailed embroidery. Uryuu fingered a few of the outfits before closing the closet door. He padded over to the other door and found the bathroom—plain and white-except for the hundreds of bottles that contained different colored liquids. Pink. Green. Blue. Purple. Orange. Red. Yellow. Of all the possible hues and shades, there was a least one representative present.

Also on the counter, were several fluffy pink towels and a clean uniform. Looking over the bottles, Uryuu grabbed a green one…praying that it was not filled with a corrosive acid. He turned on the shower, and as he waited for the water to warm up, Uryuu stripped. Throwing his dirty uniform on the ground, he popped into the shower. The green liquid in the bottle, was not in fact something that could kill him. It was just minty soap.

Uryuu enjoyed how the warm water seemed to comfort his sore and abused body. As he began to lather the soap in his hands, and then scrub his body it was disturbing to see how many bruises that he had collected since he fallen into Szayel's hands. There was that still hideous burn wound on his leg and thousands of cuts. However, they were healing…rather rapidly. The most disturbing change in his body was how thin he had become. Uryuu had noticed that fact before….but it did not hit home until he felt all of his bones trying to cut through and escape from his skin. It made him nauseas.

It was going to take a long time to fix that aspect of his body

Uryuu finished washing up, and turned off the water before he started to dry himself with the provided towels. He put on the uniform, same as ever…except for the fact that it was tighter than before…making the teenager very uncomfortable.

_I might as well walk around naked with how much this shows off. Does Szayel understand the concept of modesty? None of his other fraccion have to walk around like this …._

Uryuu walk out of the bathroom after cleaning it up; in the bedroom he found Szayel sitting on the bed…almost stabbing the pair of white pants in his lap with a needle and thread. Even from a distance, Uryuu could make out that the line of stitches was crooked and a total disaster. Sighing as he extended out a hand to Szayel, " Please leave it to me before you make it worse, Granz-sama."

Uryuu sat down on the bed, besides Szayel. The Hollow handed over the garment without a fuss. Uryuu inspected the large gash in the fabric and then ripped out the malformed stitches before starting in with his "sewing powers." Szayel remained at his side watching but as time wore on a terrible cutting grin formed on his lips.

The needle slipped from Uryuu's hold, and pierced the padded flesh of his thumb. He pulled it without care; Uryuu had lost count of how many times he pricked himself in middle of sewing. It was nothing, really, Insignificant to comparison to the many injuries he already been forced to endure under the Octava's hands. Blood was starting to well up in the tiny puncture wound. Uryuu was about to put some pressure it but he found that a pair of orange orbs were staring intensely at the crimson spot. Before Uryuu could back away and retract his hand, Szayel seized Uryuu's thumb. His obscenely long, pink tongue began to slowly lap up the sticky red fluid. Szayel bent his head, slightly, enveloping Uryuu's thumb with his lips until the phalange was completely in his mouth.

Uryuu closed his eyes, waiting for the mad scientist to bit into his flesh and severe his thumb from his hand. Instead, Szayel continued to slightly lick the digit a few more times before starting to suck on it more aggressively. Uryuu's eyes widened owlishly. The image of Szayel Aporro Granz that was now burning into his retinas; glazed over eyes, heavy lids, hollowed cheeks, and flushed cheeks added up to a picture of lust. Remembering that overly clinical discussion of sex with his father at the age of six, (he had to bring up at the dinner that day in school he learned that cranes brought babies to mommies and daddies who loved each other very much…Ryuuken was not very pleased with the woman's "foolishly fanciful story") knew exactly what of sexual act Szayel was attempting to replicate….on his thumb.

_A blow job_…

_This is so wrong. Wrong. __**Wrong**__. WRONG. __**WRONG**__. _

Mentally slapping himself for allowing this to continue on for so long, Uryuu tried to jerk back his thumb. Szayel still held on. His teeth now starting to graze against his sensitive flesh… Szayel then finally released Uryuu's digit.

Szayel wiped away saliva that that had spilled from his mouth before uttering a soft half-moan, " I wonder if it is Quincy trait or something unique to you, Ishida-kun, but your blood is so sweet…like nectar. I can't stop myself from sucking up every last drop."

Uryuu wanted to scream, _" I suggest that you develop some self-control because I am never letting that happen again, you sicko!"_

But he remained silent as he looked over at his thumb, which had stopped bleeding, and dried it against his pant leg. Then, he started up with his sewing again, his focus back on the fabric instead of the man that was leering at him.

"Perhaps, after this annoying war is over," Szayel inspected his gloves, before turning his attention back on Uryuu, "I can capture your father and find out… and also that way I could have the complete set of the Ishida clan."

"I think you would be disappointed, Granz-sama," Uryuu replied, as he tied a knot, "My father does not practice the traditions nor the art of the Quincy. He would be quite boring subject for you to study."

"Ah, what a devoted son, you are!" Szayel reached out and pinched Uryuu's cheeks harshly, "Trying to protect your "Papa" from despicable me…does he know how much you love him? Based on your memories, it doesn't seem that he feels the same way about you. Tell me, how does it feel to be so starved for attention?"

Szayel leaned into the youth, putting his hand on Uryuu's thigh, "I hypothesize that I am the only one that has given you so much attention…since your grandfather got himself killed…correct?" and Szayel moved his hand higher on Uryuu's leg.

With a face as red as oxygenated blood and brain that was on the brink of collapse due to overstimulation caused by unwanted touching, Uryuu shoved Szayel's hand off his thigh and said with distain, "My relationship with my father is none of your business, Octava."

Szayel narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He simply crossed his arms across his chest.

_That was a true test of my will and I passed…I did after manage not to stab Szayel in the eye with a needle for his gross touches and comments about my father._

* * *

He had been waiting.

Patiently crouched, like a spider on web preparing for the exact vibration that would tell the arachnoid that a fly had stepped into its home, the moment when Uryuu would make a mistake and leave himself open to attack. It was time for the trap to be released, to spring into action, and to ensnare the Quincy into a web of pain.

Since the boy's awakening that morning, it had been obvious that he was putting on a little act. The Quincy probably thought that he was being so clever.

_Tsk, tsk, such an elementary scheme and pedantic performance is never going to fool me. _

**Never. **

_Even I hadn't performed several CT and PET scans on his head when he was sleeping, I would have to believe, based on the evidence, that the boy was brain damaged. Severely. However, his pride is truly Uryuu's fatal flaw. Take it away, and he is nothing. He will not have anything to hold on to in the darkness of my lair. Nothing at all…except for me. _

_I think it's time to educate Uryuu on the difference between false obedience and true subservience. As the perfect being, I do not deserve such fake acts of loyalty…I deserve perfect submission to my divine will._

"What did you just say, Ishida-kun?"

Uryuu pulled back on his needle, and hesitated before finishing the current stitch in the white fabric, "I said that my relationship with my father is none of your business, Octava."

"Ah." Szayel remained silent for a moment, wondering if Uryuu would figure out his mistake on his own. His eyes focused on the teenager's movements; admiring how the Quincy's nimble hands were able bend thread to his will with such grace. His skill was actually quite remarkable…and having his own personal tailor held a form of attraction.

_I just have to remember not to break his fingers…if I desire more delectable ensembles_.

Uryuu completed another row of stitches before looking up at Szayel again, his brows furrowed as if this was simple equation that he forget the formula for and this was not a more serious manner of pain and blood.

Szayel clucked his tongue before stating in a condensing tone, " It appears that you have already forgotten _mis cuatro reglas sencillas_.* You are required to address me as Szayel-sama or Granz-sama whenever you open that mouth of yours. I understand it was a slip of a tongue… but it was still so…_disrespectful_. And I can't exactly _tolerate_ that, now? It won't be _fair_ to the rest of my fraccion if I skipped out on punishing you, even though you are mi querido."*

Uryuu dropped the needle mid-stitch and his face blanched, "I know what _querido _means, pervert…I suggest that you drop that particular pet name-"

Cocking an eyebrow, Szayel interrupted, " That's what you are concerned about? I don't think your priorites are in the right order." Szayel rose from his seat and unhooked the whip from his belt. He snapped it right in front of Uryuu's face, making the teenager jump slightly. In a single blink of eye, Szayel reached out with his other hand to grab the loose fabric around Uryuu's neck, like a mother cat picking up an errant kitten by its scruff, before throwing Uryuu against the far wall.

"I suggest you don't move. I am not going to heal you this time for I want these scars to be a reminder not to **FUCK** with me and I would hate to ruin that delicate facial structure of yours. If you are no longer aesthetically pleasing to me, I see no point in keeping you alive," at that Szayel cracked the leather whip against Uryuu's back.

It tore into the shirt like it nothing and then continued its journey into the flesh and the musculature of Uryuu's back. He expected a delightful howl to burst from his Quincy's throat but no sound was produced. Yes, Uryuu was bleeding. Yes, he was shaking. Yes, he was pale.

However, there was no point in tormenting his little sparrow if he refused to make a sound.

Screams were the best part of torture, after-all.

"There is nothing wrong with losing control, Ishida-kun," Szayel taunted, "It's not like you have anyone left to impress."

Putting more of his supernatural strength into his attack, when the whip hit his target this time, Uryuu fell to his knees…and an soft cry escaped from his lips.

_Progress. _

Szayel raised his whip again, again, and again across Uryuu's back before letting the Quincy collapse to the floor from the pain. The pink haired man walked over and roughly nudged Uryuu in the gut with the tip of his sandal. Uryuu's eyelids flickered in response but otherwise the boy remained comatose.

"Quite pathetic," Szayel sighed, "I really needed you to make me tea. However, once you wake up and stop being so slothful, you can brew some up for me. After you get on your knees, and scrub your blood off my floor, of course."

* * *

"When you talk about the hand of glory

A tale that's rather grim and gory

Is it just another children's story that's been declawed?

When the tales of brothers

Grimm and Gorey have been outlawed

**"Measuring Cups"-Andrew Bird**

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

mi pequena golondrina: my little swallow

mi puta: my whore (got to love Szayel's version of sweet talk)

mis cuatro reglas sencillas: my four simple rules

mi querido: my dear one/dearest

fenix: phoenix

"Things with wings" does not belong to me but Emily Dickinson

I am sorry Uryuu…I think that you lost more than a few pawns to Szayel this round.

But some Szayel/Ishida action this chapter…I know 8th chapter lolol

I don't think this was my best chapter…it feels very disjointed and strange to me…but I wanted to show the "games," that Uryuu and Szayel play, and add humor…I just hope it didn't destroy the dark tone I been trying to create with this story. And I worry that I am repeating myself. Things are going to get…more twisted and deadly for Uryuu in the next few chapters…so a little humor helps the bitterness go down. And I like the idea of Lumina and Verona being comedic relief….and on Uryuu's side…somewhat.

Next chapter we are actually going to have the beginnings of plot (yay!) and some characters will stumble into Szayel's love nest of doom.

I did end up changing the title of this chapter but there is the explanation:

**Szayel**: honey. Technically, butterflies (which I will now always associate with the creeper scientist-and they are really disturbing bugs, I mean they taste with their feet-what the hell is up with that?-I think Kuto choose the perfect "animal" for Szayel to be connected to with his powers and resurrection form.) don't eat pollen or have anything to do with honey (they eat nectar) but looking at Szayel's interactions with Renji and Uryuu…he did originally present himself as nice –wanting not to fight and being polite (all lies, of course) but was almost 'sweet' in comparison to Grimmjow, Yammy, and Nnoitra. However, honey is the only dietary source of botulism spores (botulism-the stuff that they put in Botox and can be used as agent of bioterrorism) which releases a neurotoxin that can cause paralysis of the body and the lungs which can lead to death depending how much was ingested or breathed in. Its highly recommended that infants and toddlers should not be given honey for that reason. To sum up, Szayel is like honey because he is 'polite" and almost unassuming at first glance but also deadly and toxic.

**Uryuu:** needle. Needles are pointy, sharp, cold, and not that comforting. When Uryuu was introduced as a character he was very much a jerk and the harsh/cold aspect of his personality was emphasized. However, there are other sides to Uryuu's personality can be also be connected. Needles are used by Szayel in a cruel manner but in general, needles help with the healing process (stitching up, blood transfusions, etc) and like how Uryuu uses needles to make items to be comforting.

The point was just how appearances can be deceiving.

For those who celebrate Thanksgiving-I hope you had a nice holiday with friends and family. : ) It the first time for me cooking a several course meal for friends-(no turkey-I don't eat meat except for fish and especially around this time of the year I feel bad for our fowl friends, they are not brightest birds but I think they deserve a holiday from being slaughtered)

**Nancy:** Since I am the one that is writing the story…I have to admit that I might be slightly disturbed. Just a little bit. But we all love deranged Szayel…and I think it's our human nature to be attracted to the dark side…I mean they do have cookies…and chocolate milk. But I am glad that you like the story so far and well, let's just say there is a lot more of scared Ishida coming up, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**A fan:** thanks for the sweet review! *blushes* I am a perfectionist so I do see a lot of flaws with my writing (like plot…..but things are going to start to heat up and that's why I am pushing to get to chapter 9)

For all those that have reviewed, followed and favorite this story, I sent you virtual versions of my famous double chocolate sandwich cookies with mint filling.

R&R

**Next Chapter**: Silent Screams (mostly Uryuu's point of view)


	9. Chapter 9: Silent Screams

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Silent Screams

"You thought by now you'd be so much

better than you are

You thought by now they'd see that you

had come so far

And the pride inside their eyes would

Synchronize into a love you'll never

know

So much more than you can show

Hold on, one more time with feeling

Try it again, breathing's just a rhythm

Say it in your mind until you know that the words are right

This is why we fight, this is why we fight."

**"One More Time With Feeling," Regina Spektor**

* * *

"The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to," Carl Sandburg

* * *

_Sitting in front of his monitor, Szayel knew that his energy should be spent elsewhere. There was a list of projects longer than his arm that he was required to complete for Aizen, as his contribution to the war effort. The pink haired scientist was not concerned, no, for he was perfectly capable of finishing his work in a day…if he had to. _

_But at the moment…something more tragically…beautiful captured his attention. Drawn to the recorded image of the purple-haired female, like a bee towards a flower with the most ultraviolet designs, Szayel sighed wistfully. He and his petite paramour had been together close to ten years. Things still had not gotten boring yet._

_He strongly doubted that he would ever tire of her company. _

_Every time Szayel stripped away a layer of her protective armor he found another stratum of her psyche to dissect. There had been side effects of their time together now visibly present in her appearance. Cirucci's physique had turned from curvy and plump to bony; her girlie dresses almost dwarfed her new frame. Her pigtails were messily done with one being lower than the other. Prominent bruises around her neck and wrists had become her new accessories; stylish necklaces and bracelets of Szayel's design. _

_And most importantly, hope of rescue had died in those lavender eyes meaning that she truly __**belonged**__ to him. _

_He loved what he able to reduce her to…from proud warrior to a lost little woman that would tremble if he sauntered over too close to her body. _

_Just __**perfection**__, if he did say so himself. _

_Licking his lips, Szayel greedily feasted on watching Cirucci as she nervously paced around her "little nest." He did not believe that she was unaware of how he examined her every moment; she probably no longer cared. For how many times had he used what she said to herself in confidence against her when she behaved…too feisty… for his liking?_

_Too many too count. _

_ Staring, no more like burrowing, into the monitor, Szayel cupped his chin in his hand while he began to plan that night's "activities" with his precious little swallow. _

_As they say: an object at rest tends to remain at rest. _

_However, a specific someone then decided to stir up a whirlwind of chaos into Szayel's laboratory, Szayel's plans, and Szayel's mind._

_Peering in from the edge of the frame, a certain long haired blonde man with red eyes, called out, "Hey there, Sanderwicci!"_

_Szayel's amber eyes narrowed in disgust as he snarled, "What the __**fuck**__ are you doing in my domain, my __**darling**__ older brother? Not exactly an intelligent move, you simpleton!"_

_Cirucci whipped around and brought her arms up to shield her chest, "Yylfordt, what are you doing here?"_

_Blowing a few strands of hair out of his face, Yylfordt strutted over to Cirucci and grabbed her chin forcibly, "Can't an older brother stop by to make sure his brother doesn't break his favorite toy?"_

_No, he can't because that particular older brother is a nuisance._

_Yylfordt's red eyes roamed over Cirucci's features, and picked up on the series of bruises on her neck that were in several different cycles of healing. Shades of sickly green clashed against deep purple blossoms that been the product of the night before. All so charming against Cirucci's coloring. _

_"My brother is rather rough with you, isn't he?" Yylfordt paused as he let go of her chin and his pale brows become knitted in…concern._

_"…" Cirucci slammed her jaw shut and looked away to stare at the nearest white wall._

**_Good girl_**_, keep your pretty mouth closed._

_"Well," Yylfordt coughed into his hand, "how would you like to have your own little plaything?"_

_Szayel glared at the screen, letting out a huff at the almost suggestive nature of that remark._

_Cirucci slowly her head to face Yylfordt and the blonde man gave her a slight smile as he took out a small yo-yo from his pocket. He shoved it into her hand, as he explained, "I was on a mission in the World of the Living….and I noticed that this toy was similar to your sword…and matched the color of your hair."_

_"I don't think that I can accept this… __**token**__ from you. Szayel did claim me," she said though her eyes seemed to sparkle with new life as she examined the toy more fully._

_"Don't worry about it, Sanderwicci. You're not going to get in trouble…I will take all the blame. You need something to prevent from going completely mad in this place."_

_"Oh my hero," Cirucci shot back in a sarcastic tone that Szayel had not heard in years…not at all a positive development in his eyes. __**Not at all.**_

_"That's the spirit," Yylfordt gave her another one of his dumb smiles. _

_Before he could turn away, Cirucci grabbed ahold of his arm. She stood up on her tip toes, and planted a kiss on his cheek, while whispering, "Thank you, Yylfordt." _

_"Dammit," Szayel gnashed his teeth together as his hands made dents in the stone table that supported his computer, "__**Dammit**__….__**DAMMIT**__!" Szayel plunged his hand into the screen, shattering the frozen image of Cirucci kissing Yylfordt's cheek into millions of pieces. _

_The only evidence that might suggest that Hollows might hunger for tender signs of affection was smashed to pieces. Over and over again by Szayel's fists, as he wailed and screamed. _

_For Cirucci had never once willingly kissed him…even though he was the Octava, even though he was perfect, and even though he was a fantastic phoenix; that woman, no that __**whore**__, refused to give that favor to him. _

_Why does Yylfordt deserve such affection while I get such cold responses? She belongs to me, doesn't she? _

_Well, she is going to pay. And pay until there is nothing left that she can give me. _

_After I have a little chat with my __**beloved**__ older brother. _

_ Szayel suppressed the need to vomit, as he sonided down the corridors with fratricide on the brain, and blood cascading from the cuts on his arms._

_The crimson droplets stained the white tiled floors, proving how nothing can last without becoming sullied. _

* * *

Szayel crept into Uryuu's room. His footsteps almost melting into the shadows cast by the light that escaped into the narrow room from the door. The pink haired scientist had learned, from the first night that Uryuu had become unconscious, that being silent was not exactly necessary during his sojourns to Uryuu's bed. Even without the help of specifically crafted sleeping draughts, the Quincy slept like the dead.

It would be wrong not take the opporunity, _almost insulting_, not to observe **his** Uryuu while he was sleeping. The boy said and revealed so much while tossing about in the sheets. Though tonight, the teenager was asleep on his stomach and his body still. It took an hour, _how ridiculous_, for Uryuu to wake up from his little "nap" after being whipped. Szayel loved how Uryuu let out small hisses of pain every time he had to move his body, and how his eyes were so unsure, tinged with fear. As he threated before, Szayel made him clean the room and serve him tea…with a smile on the archer's face. It was a very nice surprise…that Uryuu was capable in the kitchen, and the tea that he served him was better than what Aizen usually gave the Espada…

That bitter, tasteless liquid was beyond disgusting but Szayel had just assumed that all tea was meant to taste that way. It had been more than a century since he had been in the World of the Living…and there were things that he had forgotten in the pursuit of science and perfection.

Uryuu had pointed out all he did was add sugar and honey to it.

After slapping the boy for correcting him, he allowed the Quincy to go to bed early as a reward for accomplishing a task correctly. It was becoming clearer and clearer to Szayel that he made the right decision in keeping the boy…and what a delightful little "mate" he would make with some more training.

The whipping session seemed to have already made a strong impression with the resulting withdrawn behavior on the part of Uryuu. Only a few weeks and the Quincy would break.

_However, what I am going to do until then? I do have certain needs and I am not exactly a patient... I want what want, when I want it…_

Szayel sat on the bed, daring to be more close to Uryuu's body than in his earlier visits. He pushed back the covers that shielded the teenager from his touch. Worming his hand, underneath Uryuu's shirt, he pulled it up. Instantly, Szayel could see that the thin layers of scabs were pulled off with the movement of the shirt's material. The thin, deep wounds began to bleed again, more than slightly.

"Tsk, tsk…I forgot how gentle I have to be with you. It seems like every time that I touch you…I wound you in the process. It's not exactly my intention…to hurt you _all_ the time. The cleanup that is required with every injury is _so tasking_…" Szayel sighed as he investigated the wounds on Uryuu's back. Hueco Mundo was not to home to bacterial life, so infections were not a concern. Though it would an interesting subject to see if he could cultivate that life form using Uryuu's blood….Szayel dipped a finger into the red liquid and licked it slowly.

"You know….I am perfectly capable of healing those…but I don't really feel like it. They are going to be quite ugly keloids; such excessive scar tissue… once they finally heal…," Szayel bent over and whispered into Uryuu's ear, "When I finally force you onto all fours and take you….I think that I will love to run my hands down those scars…and made new ones."

At that particular mental image, Szayel could not help but to cackle, manically. He roughly grabbed Uryuu by the shoulders and flipped him over, so he was now lying on his back.

"Yes," Szayel now muttered as his gaze focused on Uryuu's chest as it slightly rose and fell due to the required needs of the body in front of him to breathe in oxygen and release carbon dioxide. His own humanoid body did contain a heart and there were times that Szayel caught himself breathing; it was not a requirement for his existence. A beating heart, a racing pulse, and pair of expanding lungs equaled a citizen of the World of the Living. The condition of being alive was so short and replaced with death quickly. Death consumed the greatest amount of time of a soul, in the cycle of rebirth, but life was held onto so greedily…like it was something special.

Szayel was not at all jealous of Uryuu still being alive. No, that would be pathetic. The human souls were the disease, the problem…just vermin that needed to be eliminated. However, Szayel could not help that he was attracted to "life" all the same. The pink haired man put his ear against Uryuu's chest; enjoying the delicious sound of the young heart beating. It so tempting to take a scapel so he cut open and see the Quincy's heart for himself. To literally hold the heart in his hand, while the cardiac muscle beat its last. It would be so lovely and bloody… However, the consquences of that action would be Uryuu's spirit could flit up to the Soul Society, where it belonged…and leaving Szayel alone.

Szayel would rather eat the boy in one bite (with no proper time to savor the delicacy of the Quincy soul) before letting that happen.

Besides the entrancing sounds of the heart, Szayel could not help but to be swept away by the tidal waves of warmth that radiated from Uryuu's core. Even if the boy gave him icy glares and cold remarks, his body was like a space heater. Such warmth was so rare in the barren wasteland of Hueco Mundo and in such contrast to his own body's low temperature. Sprawling his body over the sleeping Quincy, Szayel crudely nuzzled his head against Uryuu's chest, "Yes, you are a delight…and I know that you will be even more splendidly warm once I am inside you."

With his still gloved hands, Szayel traced Uryuu's features, and gazed at the pale oval face that reminded him of the full moon in the human world, "I think I like you best when you are …_quiet_…and I am not being forced to deal with your judgmental gaze. It's rather _annoying_ that you judge me…there is nothing **wrong** with me. I am superior to you to in every way."

"You should be honored that you have my attention."

"It's not like I am Yammy or Nnoitra. I doubt that you could survive one round with them. They would tear up a little flower like you within seconds."

"Perhaps gratitude is the next lesson I should teach you…for me taking things so painfully slow."

Szayel caressed Uryuu's face. It was that movement that caused the teen to turn away from the Octava in his sleep state. Letting out a slight growl, Szayel tightly grabbed Uryuu by the hips…and made him stay put. When it seemed that Uryuu was content and unaware again, Szayel began to whisper into the teen's ear, while a hand still remained on the teen's waist, "Merry, merry sparrow under leaves so green…A happy blossom sees you swift as arrow,

seeks your cradle narrow near my bosom…."

Propping himself up, Szayel forced Uryuu to face him. The pink haired scientist knew that what he was going to do was wrong…however, morality often got in the way of science. And right now, Szayel was so curious…about Uryuu's lips. Sticking out his tongue, Szayel began to outline the teen's chapped but still enticing lips and begged for entrance by worrying the lower lip. Stubborn as ever, even in his sleep, Uryuu's mouth refused to open. Sighing, Szayel simply smashed their lips together and enjoyed the slight friction. Until he pulled away to determine if he managed to create a reaction.

_Nothing. _

"I did not expect that to work…you waking up with pure adoration, or lust, in your eyes for me," Szayel giggled, "This is not a fairy tale; you are not my princess and I am not your prince charming."

Sitting up, with his amber eyes eerily burning in the dark of the room, "Not like me lacking such grossly pathetic qualities of kindness, honor, loyalty, respect for others, and empathy will stop me from having a Quincy warrior. It just thrills me more that we are so different…even if I have to suture you to my skin to make you stay and obey."

His voice deepening and becoming huskier, as he nibbled Uryuu's earlobe, "This isn't a fairy tale. Therefore, there is nothing in creation that is strong enough to step in and prevent a demon from claiming his new mate."

"You cannot be saved, _Uryuu_."

* * *

Something felt horribly wrong.

Uryuu specifically remembered sleeping on his stomach to prevent opening up his wounds…but here he was waking up on his back with blood on his sheets. With memories of sparrows…sparrows near merry blossoms?

_What the hell was that about?_

And then were the dreams…of something cold climbing into bed with him and messing with him like a succubus. Even though that could just be a product of being so near to the mad scientist from hell and the….punishment he faced earlier…

It was nothing, really…but it was terrifying how perspective Szayel could be despite his madness. The Hollow was truly living on that thin edge of genius and madness. One good push could force the scientist into the land of the insanity forever. _Perhaps I can be the one that can push him off the edge and make sure that he can't continue._

_If he thinks one whipping can destroy me, they he truly underestimates the power of the Quincy and me. Maybe I lost the first round but there are more to come; I just need to be more cautious and aware of his moods. That's all; once I puzzle out-_

**Here you are again…stop it already with the positive planning shit. Haven't you heard that pride is a sin? "Pride goes before a fall" and all the jazz. Give into him and accept your place at his feet. You just might save yourself some pain and misery.**

_No. I can't give up without a fight. That's dishonorable._

**And one of these nights that bastard will take your honor and pride so he collect it in the jar.**

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

_No response? Of course not, because you're the one who is full of shit. _

**You're the one who is talking to a "not person" full of shit…I think that is indicative of a problem, my pal. But I warned you before, you and your sanity will either fall to him or me. Trying to fight against that current will just destroy you quicker. Don't you want some time to say good-bye?**

**That's right you have no one to say good-bye to…you have been left with this monster for close a month and no one has tried to rescue you. Since you were such a good, responsible son…you did leave a note for dear old Ryuuken but you would think that he might have…tried to find you by now? Rescued you…saved you…destroy that nasty Hollow? **

**Underneath it that's what you want…not to be strong but to be saved from your crapptastic existence and given love.**

**However, we both know that dear old Ryuuken does not love you. He never will…**

_Shut the fuck up…I don't have the time or the patience to listen to this…nuisance. _

Uryuu forced himself up from the bed and began to strip the stained sheets off. He was unaware of what to do with the dirty bedding but be balled it on the floor before walking over to the door. There right in the middle of the door, a large piece of paper was stuck. Retrieving his glasses and making sure that they were properly adjusted, before he attempted to read the chicken scratch writing.

It was a list of chores.

The first few items were directed at personally taking care of himself…eat and shower.

Face palming; Uryuu looked at the list again before folding it up into his pocket. He strolled into the common room, and noticed that a cup was already set up on the table for him.

"I guess that this…is a part of my new everyday grind. At least he isn't here…" Uryuu mumbled to himself.

After forcing himself to drink down the vile liquid, Uryuu went to the bathroom and found the same set-up as he did before. Uniform, thousands of bottles, and pink towels….this time Uryuu grabbed an orange bottle to use in the shower.

It smelled like grapefruit.

When he finished washing up, Uryuu returned to the list and saw that the two main tasks for the day was to cook "dinner" and clean "living quarters." Starting with cleaning chore seemed like the more reasonable option since he was not sure what to cook. Uryuu opened up the two cabinets in the small kitchen area and found only spices upon spices. From his experience yesterday, that the upper cabinet just contained the supplies for making tea.

A process that the all mighty Octava was confused by.

He smirked a little bit at that, and put a hand on his hips. Szayel was the one to present him with a bucket of hot water, bleach and scrub brush in order to clean up his blood...

_Am I supposed to go and report to him in order to get my supplies? _

_I refuse to operate in that fashion…in fact since I am not being supervised from the moment there is something I need to check up on. _

When Uryuu had been brewing tea, he noticed on the ceiling there were these strange metal circles that reminded him of manhole covers. Due to the fact, that Uryuu had noticed that there were no windows in any of the rooms, he had to assume that they were underground and since manhole covers could be removed…perhaps there might be a chance of removing one and finding an escape.

_I might be assuming too much but I need to try. _Uryuu went over to the table and slowly climbed up on top. Though every time he moved on the muscles in his back, it felt like he was tearing open his healing wounds, again and again. Forcing himself to stand up, Uryuu grabbed ahold of the one of the strange metal circles and tried to make it budge. Putting all his strength into trying to make it move, while his hands turned white from strain and sweat fell from his brow….however, it was useless effort. It refused to move and Uryuu felt like a fool for even trying in the first place.

Such feelings were compounded with the childish cry of, "What are you doing Uryuu-chan? Are you playing a game? A new game? Can I play? Can I play your new game?"

Looking down, Uryuu saw Lumina with a very wide smile on her face and pulling a cart full of cleaning supplies. Finding himself caught, Uryuu could not help his cheeks turning a dusty pink color as he slide off the table, "No…um…I though…I saw a….Hollow spider…yes, a spider."

"Oh, did you kill it? Those things scare Lumina. Scare Lumina very much," she bobbed her head as she extended a broom towards Uryuu, who took it without hesitation.

_Her boss is a maniac scientist who could eat her for breakfast but a little spider scares her…that really does not make much sense. I would take several gigantic spiders than face Szayel again. I truly have found myself in the world of the mad then…gods save me. _

"Yes, I killed it, Lumina-san," Uryuu said but before he could take another step, his legs were being strangled in a tight embrace by Lumina, "Uryuu-chan is too kind and brave. Very brave! And Uryuu-chan refers to Lumina with respect. It's very very very nice…"

"So…how about Lumina referring to me as Ishida?" Uryuu gasps as the chummy fraccion increased her hold on him.

"Why would I do that? That's very silly. Uryuu-chan is Uryuu-chan, not Ishida," She looked up and stuck out her tongue in disgust, "It does not make much sense. Lumina released her hold on Uryuu before shouting, "Let's clean! With you I know it will be so much fun!"

Uryuu concluded after thirty minutes, that even though Lumina seemed to be trying her very best…well cleaning was something that did not suit her very well. She would run into Uryuu while he tried to sweep, spill the cleaning liquid on the floor where it was not needed to be or on Uryuu's pants. In the end, he told Lumina, the since she was the more "experienced fraccion" she could sit back and supervise while he cleaned. Her response was to blush and clap her hands together in approval before sitting on a chair by the kitchen table.

Pushing up his sleeves, Uryuu began to focus on what needed to be done. He swept. He moped. He wiped down the countertops. He made Szayel's bed. He cleaned the bathroom. He fluffed pillows on the couch. He was told were to drop off and get new bed linens; the laundry room was located right next to what Uryuu determined to be a library.

He was able to accomplish his tasks in few hours while Lumina giggled and sang nuisance tunes to herself.

Pushing up his glasses, Uryuu turned to Lumina, "So we are supposed to cook, Granz-sama dinner? What does-"

"No reason to be a worry-wart, worry-wart Uryuu-chan. Szayel-sama just wants some of the stored meat to be heated up. You could put some spices on it if you want but Szayel usually does not like our combinations," Lumina skipped away to the fridge in kitchen, and took out the head of a what looked like a bird with scales for feathers and yellow eyes with fragments of a mask still clinging to the neck. She slammed it into a deep pan and turned on the oven. Uryuu joined her side and decided to sprinkle rosemary and lemon shaving onto the meat. It what he would add to chicken…though maybe it was not a great comparison. Before he could properly check to see if the oven was thoroughly heated, Lumina just shoved the pan in and grazed her fingers against the metal grill that separated the levels of the oven.

"OWWwwWie! It hurts!" Lumina exclaimed as she held up a finger with an already raised blister on the skin.

_I guess it's already hot enough. _

Uryuu sighed as he bent down to look over the spices in the cabinet, and picked up the bottle of vanilla oil. Choosing one of the unused clothes and wetting it with cool water from the sink, he dabbed the blistered red skin. Uryuu squirted a few drops of the vanilla oil onto the wound and tied the cloth around her finger.

"That should help….a little…"

The way that those beady little eyes looked up at him, like he was first person to split an atom….that sort of respect and admiration felt so strange… especially coming from a Hollow….a few goose bumps erupted from the surface of his skin.

"Uryuu-chan makes me so happy! Lumina can tell that Uryuu-chan makes Szayel-sama happy too. He is so much nicer now that you are here," she then tightly grabbed Uryuu's arm with her good hand with an expression of concern on her face, "Promise me you won't leave us?"

"Ummmm…" Uryuu tried to pull away and found that Lumina was rather strong, when she wanted to be, "Promise me? That you will stay here and take care of us?" she stated in a more aggressive tone.

"I don't think I can promise that….Lumina-san."

"Why not? Why not? Why not?"

_How can I even answer that question? _

"I don't belong here….I have a….a life outside here and I miss it."

"Oh," she let go of his arm, "Szayel-sama is going to be sad when you leave, then very, very mad. He will probably hurt Verona and Lumina a lot."

Pushing back his glasses, "I don't think I am going to be able to leave for a very long time."

"Oh goody! Things will okay then," she bounced away to get the table set up for dinner.

_I do actually feel sorry for them…maybe there is something that I can do to make sure that they are okay when I do leave. I can't stay to just make Lumina and Verona happy…that would be insane._

_Why so I care so much about a Hollow's happiness, anyway? Even if they are rather harmless… She did grip me hard enough to leave a mark. _

"So, is this what a Quincy does, when unsupervised, stare into space like an imbecile counting motes of dust?" Szayel had rounded the corner with Verona by his side. Their clothes were both covered in a multitude of varied stains, obvious rips and tears, and odor of burned flesh clung to their bodies, which made Uryuu's eyes water.

Without a care about the presence of his fraccion, Szayel whipped off his top and gloves before tossing them onto the ground. Uryuu turned his body away just as the sound of pants were being kicked off, "How touching, my Quincy is so modest. I will have to change that quality of yours. However, at the moment I am more concerned about dinner. It better be finished by the time I am done with my shower."

Uryuu refused to turn around he heard the door being slammed. Following Lumina's lead, Uryuu helped her finish setting the table for dinner. The timer by the oven went off, and knowing how Lumina interacted with the oven, Uryuu took the deep pan out by using several towels to wrap up his hands. The Hollow bird's head looked barely cooked but it was warm.

_That's what he wanted, right?_

_How pathetic does that sound…I should just spit into it. _

Uryuu placed it on the table, and as he internally battled with himself about where he should contaminate the meat or not, a gloved hand appeared beside his own.

A tendril of ice curled around his ear, as Szayel whispered, "It smells as delicious as you look, Ishida-kun."

"There is no need for _such comments_ around the dinner table, Granz-sama," Uryuu tried to back away and found another gloved hand roughly tearing into the flesh of his shoulder.

"My, my, " Szayel condescendingly tsked, " haven't you heard that the point of dinner is to stir the appetite up for _dessert_?" Even without looking at the Octava, Uryuu could sense that Szayel was licking his lips and his own cheeks began to blush a rosy hue that contrasted greatly against his pale skin. The gloved hand crept closer to his neck and then moved down to his back where it was pressed forcibly against his wounds.

"Also, were you raised in a barn, Ishida-kun? When someone bothers to give you a compliment, it is polite to return it with a "thank you,"" Szayel dug his fingers into the teen's back until Uryuu could actually feel blood drip down his back again.

"Thank you, Granz-sama," Uryuu gasped.

"Oh, you're very welcome…now why don't you take a seat beside me, Ishida-kun?"

His hands were tightly balled up his fists, but it did not matter. If he wanted to get through dinner, starting a fight with Szayel was unproductive and unnecessary. Biting his lip, Uryuu sat down in the chair that Szayel indicated for him. It took even more of his self-control to stop himself from lashing out at the scientist when he purred out a, "_Good boy_," and decided to pat his head.

_He is really pushing it…only if I had my weapons could I make that dastardly grin go away for good. If only I had a real ally here to help me…if only so many things so I don't have be forced to be a guest at this insane dinner party, where the mad hatter is looking at me as if he is piercing into my anatomy with one glance. _

_I hate him, from the roots of pink hair to those white sandals, and I wish him the most painful death possibly with every breath. Doesn't he see the hatred brewing in my eyes for him? How my face becomes pale and strained whenever he is around? Does he does think that this is amusing because even with the desire to cause him harm I am powerless? All the power I have is an angry glance or a loaded sarcastic comment, so making me his servant allows him to have all the control over my behavior. Is that control what he enjoys?_

_I just don't get it. Why me? Why not Abarai? Why not focus his attentions on someone in his own species? _

_Why am I always with the insane? _

_Why is this always my burden to bear?_

"What is spinning around in that mind of yours, Ishida-kun? This is the second time I have caught you staring should share your thoughts with the rest of the class," Szayel muttered with an edge of annoyance in his voice as he began to dissect into the meat and divide it into proper portions.

Lumina and Verona were sitting together across from them. Uryuu could notice the pair was holding hands in the fashion of sweethearts. The moment Lumina became aware of Uryuu's glance she removed her hand and blushed. Verona joined in with the blushing as Szayel flicked a small slice of meat onto their plates. Waving that large carving knife around, as he pushed back his slightly damp hair, Uryuu could determine the expression of, " I am waiting, fool, for your idiotic explanation" splayed across Szayel's features.

Sighing, Uryuu decided to admit to a half-truth, " I guess did not sleep well. I have rather strange dreams about merry sparrows and blossoms….Granz-sama."

"Ah," Szayel replied as he loaded his plate with large slab of the strange flesh, "tonight I will just make sure to give you some sleeping pills…to help with that condition."

Uryuu wanted to protest. He did not want to be knocked out, while his door remained unlocked and Szayel had easy access to his body. This was not a good situation at all. However, he lacked a voice in the matter. His thoughts and true feelings had to be silenced in order to survive without more damage.

_And I thought living with my father was difficult…I am not sure I will ever complain if I get the chance to live under his roof again. _

"Thank you, Granz-sama. This is very thoughtful of you to think about me."

A wide grin was displayed on Szayel's face, before he returned to slicing into the meat on his plate. In contrast to how he had ripped into Lumina's flesh, Szayel was using perfect table manners.

_A monster is still a monster even if he is a polite cannibal. In fact, it makes it more disturbing that in one breath Szayel can brutally tear into flesh and then apologize for burping. It makes me sick. _

Dinner continued to a quiet affair with the only sound being silverware scraping against plates. Until an amber orb roamed over to Uryuu's plate, and realized how it was bare.

Szayel plunged his fork into one of the eyes of the dead Hollow, and then he pulled it out to deposit on Uryuu's plate, "Excuse me, of not thinking of _your needs_ earlier, my dear…you deserve a share too."

Gulping back some vomit, Uryuu stared at the yellow eye with the oval reptilian pupil.

"I appreciate the gesture…but I have already eaten Granz-sama," Uryuu nudged the plate away with his hand, "Also, I am concerned that my body can't handle that sort of meat."

Szayel ignored his comments and responded in amused tone, "But eyes contain such good nutrients and fat, you must try one. And well, I don't forecast any problems if you managed to eat food in the Soul Society without dying."

"Again, I am sorry Granz-sama but I am not comfortable with eating Hollow flesh. I can't do it."

Szayel cocked a pink eyebrow in Uryuu's direction, " I think this is a matter of "won't," rather than "can't." He stabbed the eye with his fork again and held it against Uryuu's lips. With the other hand, Szayel pinched Uryuu's nose shut, "Open up, Ishida-kun. You do need to breathe, after all… unless you want to be brain-dead."

Uryuu started to see black spots before he was pushed to open his mouth and allow the slippery organ to slide down his gullet. He forced himself to bite down on his tongue to keep the eye down for throwing that up would lead to a very upset Szayel…and the pink haired Octava still had the whip loaded on his belt.

"Now, that was fun! Then again it is supposed to be enjoyable to take care of and feed one's mate." Szayel said as he loaded his fork with other questionable meats and presented them by Uryuu's lips with a wink. Uryuu opened his mouth and allowed himself to be feed without a fight even though on the inside he wanted to take that fork and pierce Szayel's obnoxious tongue.

Lumina and Verona seemed to approve of this behavior with their loud giggling and the pointed fingers in Uryuu's direction.

_Again, with this mate subject…really don't they understand how wrong that is…beyond the whole Quincy versus Hollow, there is the fact that we are both males._

_I doubt that Szayel cares but I do. Just because I love to sew does not mean that I am gay. I am far from it; I am a gentleman about the lady that I prefer instead of being a slobbering wolf in her presence like the rest of the male student body. _

**Sound like a good excuse for being too chicken-shit to express your feelings. **

**And Szayel just force feed you an eye from a species that is taboo to eat from…do you really think he cares about your feelings towards the idea of gay sex? That's a big no… Szayel follows the old fashioned concept of taking what he wants from less powerful beasts. He may look like a nerdy scientist but he is technically closer to the top of the pyramid then you. Right now, he is playing nice…once he gets bored…he will just take what he wants from you. **

_I thought I said I did not want to hear your bullshit anymore._

**Fine, be in denial. At least I tried to warn you about what is going to happen.**

The rest of dinner was quiet. Szayel seemed satisfied with feeding Uryuu some of his scraps. However, when the head devolved into a bloody skull, Szayel turned to Uryuu, "I think that you finally are healthy enough for more in-depth experimentation," he said as he brutally grabbed Uryuu's wrists at once.

* * *

Bound on an examination table, once again…except now with the application of electrodes on his bare chest, Uryuu could not help to shiver as Szayel outlined the five pointed cross that was engraved into his flesh. The touch on one hand was mechanical and scientific in nature, but on the other hand, when Uryuu looked up into those pools of amber there was an almost teasing or flirtatious level underneath his gaze.

Uryuu was unsure what to be more afraid of: the detached scientist or the lewd pervert that resided within Szayel.

Tilting his head to side, Szayel began to lecture, "It is rather fascinating that you have managed to turn your body into a filtration device for reishi without…killing yourself in the process," Szayel chuckled into a gloved hand.

"I could use the memory releaser again…but I want to hear the explanation from your lips," bringing his head closer to Uryuu and forcing the teen to breath in his overly sweet but rotten breath, "I want to hear all the secrets of the Quincy from your lips…all your secrets need to be revealed. For secrets cannot exist between…two parties that want to become…_closer_."

"Have I ever said that I wanted to be _closer _to you? Why would I want that? How delusional are you-"

"And here I thought that you were being such a _good little boy_…but you have such a nasty mouth. Honestly, you should know by now I don't care about your feelings…you should be the one concerned with _my….needs_," Szayel chided as he pulled out a small box with what appeared to be a joystick with a dial on top.

He gripped the joystick with a gloved hand, and Uryuu began to feel the sensation of burning energy striking at his chest, trying to pull something out that hidden within his muscles and organs. It felt like static electricity, pumped up to a new degree, and it easily traveled down the rest of his body to deliver a series of shocks.

Uryuu attempted to hold onto to the examination table to help with holding back the screams that wanted to flee from his mouth. He bit his lip, thought of sewing patterns that were waiting for him at home. He thought of Orihime smiling at him….and then the pain stopped.

"So, that's the best that you can do, _Granz-sama?"_

Szayel narrowed his eyes before lifting one finger up, "Only level one, Ishida-kun. Every time that you refuse me…it will just increase. And I know for a fact that sixth level will kill you. So just save yourself some pain and answer my questions…"

"No."

"Fine. It doesn't really matter to me…I get to enjoy your performance until you crack. You are the weaker one here…and you will not be stand up to my torture. **No one can**, especially not a human."

It continued; Uryuu suffered higher levels of electrical shocks. Each time it was harder for the teen to hold onto his values as he stood against the waves of pain. The image of Orihime in his mind became distorted and was replaced with a pair of glowering amber eyes that seemed to eat up his misery. Each time, Szayel asked about the scar on his chest and each time Uryuu refused.

Until after the fifth level, where Szayel loomed over his body and gloved hand was pressed against his forehead, "You really don't look good, Quincy…I think you should really think before you give me your answer this time. I mean, do you want the little bit of reishi to be ripped from your chest and your heart to stop or…**do you want to live?"**

The answer that Uryuu wanted to spit out was, "No, I want to die because staying alive means spending more time with a monster and death will be more merciful." However, that part of every living being… the survival instinct…that refused to die despite the rare use of it in the modern age. When called up on, it can cause to most sane to do the most barbaric acts in order live (cannibalism, cutting off one's own hand, etc) and that instinct took over Uryuu's mouth.

"Yes, I want to live," Uryuu attempted to choke back the words, but it was too late. Szayel had heard him and knew that Quincy that he had been giving electrical shocks to for over an hour, had finally submitted.

"Prove it," Szayel demanded as he brought out a tablet to record his notes.

Uryuu did not say anything for a moment; his brain seemed to be screaming out that he did the right thing, by giving out some information was the logical choice…it was the right thing to do in order to survive and no one would blame him for what he had to do. While, his heart was crying how he betraying the code that his grandfather taught him so long ago. Maybe others would be able to forgive him, but he would never be able to sleep well at night again.

Uryuu knew that his heart was correct, but he had already lost. It did not matter.

So Uryuu forced himself to explain to the pink haired Octava, the events that happened after he lost his powers after battling Captain Kurotsuchi. How an arrancar came after him in the World of the Living and that it was his father that intervened in the battle to save his life. In order for him not be a burden, his father proposed he would start up his training and give back his powers if he broke ties with the Shinigami.

Uryuu told how the only way to have his powers to be returned was to be shot by his father's arrow. Szayel soaked up the new knowledge with glee; he attempted to press the boy on how he created that white bow when they fought earlier. Uryuu only replied that he was unaware of how that happened, a half lie but Szayel seemed to be satisfied for the moment…when he unbound Uryuu from the table.

"Your father seems to be a cruel man," Szayel remarked as he started to pull off the electrodes.

Uryuu panted a little as he tried to catch his breath, _what was the Octava going on with now? He got what he wanted from me and shredded my pride in the process, so why does he need to keep on talking? Nothing he says holds any meaning for me._

"A parental unit is expected to provide for and protect their young. Your father…may on a basic level fulfill those needs but when it comes to your emotional well-being, based on his actions, it doesn't seem that he gives a damn about what you need."

The words that were falling out of Szayel's mouth were starting to make sense in Uryuu's pain filled mind, "Look," Uryuu spat out, "I don't want your false sympathy. My personal life is none of your business."

Szayel cackled.

Pushing his glasses back, the pink haired scientist replied, " I am incapable of sympathy…you should know that by now, unless I managed to fry your brain. I am only stating a fact, based on the data I am aware of, I can only conclude that your father is cruel. It's not supposed to provide you with comfort."

"Though…," Szayel curled his fingers around Uryuu's chin and pulled it upwards, making the teen look at him, "it might be better for your mental health to belong to me for I may torture you, abuse you, and terrorize you, but _I will never ignore you_."

* * *

Uryuu wanted to forget. He wanted more than to forget; he wanted everything to be erased from his brain. To experience one of those "memory wipes," in those science fiction movies would be pure heaven. Goddam the possible consquences to his brain like cancer or forgetting the few good memories that he had left. It did not matter…as long as he could forget his weakness.

Yes, the agony of Szayel trying to rip the reishi right from his chest…was on a level of pain that he had never experienced before…beyond his limits.

But it did not matter.

_A real Quincy would have kept their mouth shut. A real Quincy would have embraced the death that the experiment offered them. All I did was just roll over like a dog that has been kicked too much, and told the Octava everything. What's wrong with me? That wasn't just playing along with his demands…it was pure cowardice. I choose the need to preserve my skin over the need to preserve my honor._

_He knows that I am starting to give up. The way that he smiled at me; he knew exactly what he really made me lose. Every time I am forced to interact with that beast…I lose a part of myself. I hope the bastard is enjoying his little Uryuu collection….and seeing me become so despondent. Is this really my future to just follow the pink haired demon's commands until he kills me in the course of his experimentation? _

_ I don't know what to do anymore. _

_I can't predict his next action, I can't understand his motivation, and I can't learn to think like him. The neurons that form his brain are too rotten and diseased with insanity….for me to develop a proper defense or offense. _

Uryuu buried his head into his pillow, and manipulated his blankets in the form of a cocoon to hide away in. In his little sanctuary, Uryuu desired to release the pent up anger, frustration, desperation that lay in the core of his heart. To tear his throat wide with the screams of a banshee, and provide a form of emotional catharsis…so he could get a night of peaceful sleep instead of the strange dreams of a monster crawling into his bed and whispering sweet-nothings into his ear (not exactly sweet-nothings but perhaps from the monster's point of view they were meant to be nice).

But he could not do that yet…Uryuu still had some pride left. Not much…but there reminded something in the bottom of his soul that prevented him from completely giving in to his deepest fears. Screaming himself to sleep, would be exactly what Szayel wanted from him. Screams were like the deranged butterfly's nectar and until he was truly ready to die, Uryuu would have to silence himself. Let his emotions stew and gnaw on the inside until he was unable to take it anymore.

Uryuu sat in bed again, and drew his knees up to his chest. Screaming was out of the question, but a few tears cut into his cheeks, "Does it really matter…that I become an empty shell and give in? It's just me here…as long I am the only one that has to suffer under Szayel's hands I am fine. I am okay." More tears fell, and Uryuu did not try to wipe them away.

Near a monitor, a pair of amber eyes shined with mirth as gloved hands clutched the screen that showed the image of the crying youth, "So soon, and you will be completely **mine**."

* * *

**BAM. BAM. BAM**

After only a few hours of troubled sleep, where Uryuu spent most of the time tossing and turning in his cot, he was awaked by the sound of elephants stampeding against a floor of metal. Rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses, Uryuu prayed for the sounds to stop.

**BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.**

Of course, the sounds had actually gotten louder and more insistent. He was not going to be able to sleep with that racket and he doubted that the Octava was going to do anything about it. In actuality, it was probably the scientist's fault. Throwing off the covers from his body, Uryuu maneuvered out of bed and crept to the door. Peering out, he could not make out anything dangerous… there were no Lumina or Verona bouncing around, or inventions running amok. In the dim light cast by the overhead lights, the "human" quarters of the Octava were completely calm.

However, the thundering sound seemed to have grown louder…out here. Looking up at the ceiling, Uryuu had already noticed the presence of what looked like manhole covers. He had already determined that there was no route of escape through that opening. However, the manhole cover just above the kitchen table…was shaking. Moving towards it, Uryuu began to hear a muffled shout underneath the pounding, "Oi, Szayel…let me the fuck in right now. I don't have the time for ya crazy batshit."

"Come on, it took weeks to track ya down and I brought ya a fucking specimen thing, okay. **LET ME IN**."

Uryuu immediately backed away, the spiritual pressure that was flowing right above the manhole cover…was even greater than Szayel's. He could only conclude that the being that wanted entrance…had to be an Espada of greater rank.

_Exactly what I need…another sadistic bastard. It seems that this one seems to be unable to speak without butchering proper grammar. But what does he mean by specimen? I can sense another presence…but it's so faint I can't determine who or what it is…_

_I tried to open that manhole cover before and failed…_Uryuu turned his head to look at the door that led to the bathroom and Szayel's bedroom_…should I go and get him?_

_No, that's a stupid idea and it makes you look…pathetic._

"Fine then! Don't lecture me if I break s'thing important, Szayel…I did ask ya nicely."

There was one more **BAM** against the metal manhole cover…before it was split in half by a bright red light. First, a large human sized bundle, wrapped in canvas was shoved through the opening. Uryuu did not hesitate to run to the side of the bundle and undo its wrapping. His eyes became wide as he scanned the face in front of him, "No, no…this can't be right."

So absorbed in inspecting the fallen comrade in front of him, Uryuu was unaware of the giant of a man that snaked a thin appendage down on the table. The first leg was joined by a second, and both of the feet were clad in high heeled sandals with exaggerated curved tips. Slowly, the rest of the man appeared while Uryuu remained crouched over the bundle as he tried to slap the person awake. The other Espada revealed a wide piano-tooth grin as he stood over Uryuu with his oversized scythe in hand; an imposing image with his white uniform slashed and covered in dried black blood. He swung his scythe so the cutting side of the blade was pressed against Uryuu's throat. His purple eye narrowed, "**Ya not Szayel**."

* * *

**So…how the hell is Nnoitra still alive and kicking? Who did he bring with him? And how is Szayel going to react to having his "ally" around? **

**And will Nnoitra seriously maim Uryuu? **

**All will be revealed in the next chapter. ; )**

I can't write "slang" to save my life…I am trying

Vanilla oil that is used in cooking is great for treating burn and sunburns.

The poem that Szayel says to Uryuu is, "The Blossom," by William Blake, Song of Innocence—I did not include the second stanza, but there are many different interpretations of the poem but Blake was a big fan of free sexual love for that time period…. though Szayel perverts that by basically molesting Uryuu in bed without his knowledge. Quoting poetry is just something I can see Szayel doing even though he can't grasp the true meaning of it.

And yes, Uryuu is sort of having a breakdown because of the fact that he has nothing left to protect but himself…and that's not good enough reason for him to keep on going…but the entrance of the other person will help and give Uryuu a reason to fight again,

I pushed myself to finish this up and I am sorry if there are mistakes. This is a long but necessary chapter; please tell me what you think (issues, hate it, love it etc) and I try my best to respond to anyone that leaves a review.

**A fan and Nancy:** thanks again for the comments! Writing helps me de-stress so it helps with the holidays (plus the muse for this story won't leave me alone)…and yay confetti! Though my cat, Moe, would probably eat it since yesterday I caught him eating apple peels because they "moved." He is not that bright and he loves to attack my laptop screen when I am writing this…it's a problem.

**Chapter 10**: Ordered Chaos (wow—double digits) lots of flashbacks in here…just craziness. I see Nnoitra and Szayel as the bromance from hell (madness + despair= bad things)


	10. Chapter 10: Ordered Chaos

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Ordered Chaos

"But you,

My brother in arms

I'd rather I'd lose my limbs

Than let you come to harm

But you,

My bombazine doll

The bullets may singe your skin

And the mortars may fall

But I,

I never felt so much life

Than tonight

Huddled in the trenches

Gazing on the battle field,

Our rifles blaze away;

We blaze away

**"The Soldiering Life," The Decembrists**

* * *

"It turns out an eerie type of chaos can lurk just behind a façade of order-yet, deep inside the chaos lurks an even eerier type of order," **Douglas Hostadter**

* * *

Uryuu was gazing into a pair of barely opened deep brown eyes. It seemed so long ago when his friend's spiritual pressure had dropped to basically nothing. But his classmate (that had to be the best word to describe their relationship), even though Uryuu cared for him more than that substitute soul reaper, still managed to stay alive. Uryuu checked the other teen's pulse. He found it to be very faint but there remained a steady rhythm that seemed to beat out, "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive," over and over again.

A truly beautiful sound. It seemed like ages before he had been in the presence of another human being. A soul's who heart still beat and felt warm to the touch instead of freezing.

"I should have more faith in you," Uryuu whispered, "Sado Yasutora. You are too much like a boulder to die…though who brought you?" The Quincy began to search for the other powerful spiritual being, who had to be an Espada, by his calculations.

However, he was too late. Uryuu, felt the cool metal of a strange blade against his throat, and a gravely male voice growled, "Ya not Szayel."

"Of course not! How can you confuse me with perverted Hollow?" Uryuu whined as he tried to get a glimpse of his attacker.

The other standing presence in the room let out a blood-chilling guffaw, "Well, that pink bastard's scent is all over ya. _It's an innocent mistake,"_ and the male brushed his blade closer…making blood begin to drip down Uryuu's throat, " So…are ya one of those fuckin' nobodies that decided it would be a great idea to attack Aizen and rescue Pet-sama?"

_Pet-sama…does he mean….Orihime? What does that bastard mean by that comment? Why does this specific brute know about her? What has Aizen allowed to happen to Orihime? _

_And is this the source of Sado's injuries? Why we thought he was killed in battle, along with Rukia?_

_Fucking bastard….what does he mean by Szayel's scent being all over me? _

As Uryuu ripped into his bottom lip, again…attempting to control his fury at this new dangerous thorn that was piercing his side, he noticed his right hand was glowing with that strange white light. The energy, no the reishi rushed through his veins once again, and Uryuu could not help to delight in the power that had arrived. It seemed so long that he had such control and power. Though in the back of Uryuu's mind, questions of why it appeared again, when he assumed that it was a one shot power boost…similar to the final Quincy form.

_What are the possible consquences of using this…technique…of using my own body as a filtration source? My body is stronger than when I used it before…but I don't trust this…it seems too good to be true._

_But this Espada will chop off my head in a few minutes…and I can't possibly leave Chad alone with the Octava. I am not that cruel, _

Uryuu pressed his back against his enemy, and hooked his foot around the Espada's foot. With one swift movement, using most of his physical strength, Uryuu forced the man behind him to tumble backwards. The scythe flew in the air and clattered against the floor on the other side of the room. Spinning around, Uryuu gained his first glance at his opponent and he could not help his mouth falling open for a moment. The man was simply a giant….several feet taller than him and wore an eye path that reminded the Quincy of the battle hungry Captain Zaraki.

Already the man with long black hair was standing up again as if the fall meant nothing. Though it was hard to determine in the dim light of the kitchen, Uryuu thought he saw new rivers of blood flowing from the other man's chest on top of the dried blood that covered his white uniform.

"I don't think ya understand what mistake that ya just made. Ya are really no match for me, _weakling_," the unknown Espada snarled, "I can easily crush ya in one blow."

"**Let's see about that**," Uryuu formed his new white bow and released an arrow.

Before it could hit its target, a hand grasped it and shattered the arrow into pieces.

The pink haired scientist stood between the two opponents, wearing an elaborate pink and gold robe instead of his normal attire. Uryuu waited for Szayel to berate or attack him but Szayel's feet moved in the direction of the other Espada, "What the hell are you doing here, Gilga Nnoitra? I thought you were aware of the consquences of dropping by my lab without an _invitation_."

"Then again you are all muscle, no brain so it makes sense that you forget such a simple little rule. Perhaps, I should just rip out that tongue you enjoy to waggle in people' faces so much, in order to _teach you a lesson_."

Nnoitra, pulled himself to his full height," If I didn't need ya help, I'd be chopping off ya head about now."

"Ah, so eloquently stated," Szayel threaded his hand through his hair, not at all paying attention to the dark looks that Nnoitra was sending him.

Another shred of evidence that proved to Uryuu, Szayel was missing several marbles. While the two Espada were still bickering, Uryuu slowly began to move towards Chad.

"Look, I brought ya a fuckin specimen so let's skip the damn lecture and-"

"_Specimen_? How thoughtful of you, Nnoitra," Szayel padded over to the dark haired man and draped an arm around his waist, much to Nnoitra's displeasure, "Now, where did you put him?"

Uryuu froze as he felt two pair of eyes locked on him as he stood over Chad.

* * *

_Gripping_ _Yylfordt by the shoulders, Szayel shoved his older brother into the wall. Cracks started to form above Yylfordt's blonde head as Szayel continued to push him deeper into the white wall. _

_"I think it's time to have a civilized discourse, brother…about what things belong to me and what belongs to you," Szayel taunted as he yanked Yylfordt's locks. _

_Instead of being terrified, Yylfordt just laughed in Szayel's face, "Really now, brother? Sanderwicci belongs to you? That's ridiculous!"_

_Szayel moved his hand to Yylfordt's neck, and increased the pressure of his reishi, while his other hand began to finger the hilt of his zanpakutou, "Now, now…how can you understand the concept of "owning" since you are only a pathetic fraccion that serves a glorified blue cat? You know nothing and are nothing." _

_"I manage to understand one concept better than you," Yylfordt choked out as Szayel tightened his grip and cocked a pink eyebrow in his older brother's direction, _

_"__**Enlighten me**__….though I know it will be more amusing than an intellectual thought."_

_Yylfordt rolled his red eyes, "First of all, we both know that I only barely tolerate you because when we first appeared as Hollows, a feeling told me I was required to protect you…and there was a bond between us. However, here is a hard truth for you, little brother, you are __**toxic**__ and __**destructive**__. The only way you can be around anyone is if you make them their prisoner and delude yourself into thinking that they need you."_

_"Sanderwicci Cirucci deserves better than you."_

_"And you are that much better? We are all damned monsters…it is better to embrace than fight it. Like right now, I have decided the perfect manner to use you in an experiment…and in the end will enjoy hearing you howl in agony," Szayel smirked as he quickly removed a syringe from his pocket and jammed it into Yylfordt's neck. _

_Yylfordt fell forward and Szayel caught his brother. Though he would rather Yylfordt slammed his face against the floor. However, his brother was his new test subject and Szayel would hate to cause an injury. _

_Yylfordt is the closest thing to family that I will ever have…even though he is such an idiot. For him to think that I was going to attack him with my sword, honestly. _

_I can't kill him for that action because that would cause complications between Grimmjow and I. However, a punishment is still in order for trying to insinuate that I possess imperfections, and that I am __**deluded.**_

_So amusingly moronic._

_Perhaps I should test my new rokureuchu on him…in that way I can always keep an eye out on his movements. _

_He will never infer with my life again._

* * *

Nnoitra stepped back from Szayel and extended a long, slender digit at the still unaware Chad, "It's over there. He's human just like Pet-sama but his powers are…fuckin strange. He is still weak as hell…not worth much effort to fight. But his abilities are more similar to ours than anythin' that I've seen before."

"So very intriguing, "Szayel clapped his hands together, and then clucked his tongue as his eyes observed the mess of Nnoitra's chest, "How many times I have I told you, I am not a medical doctor, but a scientist. If you are here for me to fix you…than your mistaken"

"What's the difference, Szayel?"

"Maybe you can't grasp the difference…but should know that it's not my place to heal. And most of my devices are unable to reduce that form of damage…unless it's a fresh wound or me…"

"So are ya sayin that I been searchin the desert for you, draggin' that thing along…for NOTHING?" Nnoitra shouted in Szayel's ear, forcing the scientist to back off.

Szayel put his hands up, a gesture of surrender, "That is not at all what I am saying, comrade…I may not be capable of attending your wounds…but my Ishida-kun has such nimble hands. I know that he is talented enough to sew up your wounds, while I perform a cursory exam over _my new specimen_."

At the sound of his name, Uryuu looked back over his shoulder at the two Espada. Szayel had a predatory glint in his eyes and a feral grin plastered on his face. A very unfortunate sign, indeed. Uryuu stopped his attempts of trying to revive Chad, and shuffled his feet as he made his way towards the two Espada.

"He better. Or I will cut off his hands with Santa Teresa," Nnoitra threatened as he picked up his scythe and leaned it against his shoulder, " I can't stand feelin this weak."

Uryuu gulped, as he looked up at the unfriendly purple eye.

* * *

_Szayel entered his bedroom, with blood still splattered all over his clothes and his neck. Cirucci was for once, being obedient and waiting for him on the bed. However, her attention was not focused on him but that simple toy that she was in the process of making "walk" across the floor._

_I am being to doubt that I ever held her attention. She only looked at me with fear and hatred in her eyes. Threatening her, abusing her, and violating her allowed me to cage her in for a few moments…but the minute I stopped she was free of me, at least in her own malformed mind. I do own her in a sense…but not in the way that I want. _

_I want someone to…_

_What does it matter what I want? I will never get it…_

_I can just settle for feasting on my victim's fear, hatred, and disgust of me…as I give them a proper "examination."_

_Yes, I don't need anyone…perfection needs to stand alone. Everyone around me is so flawed that there is no way that they can appreciate my genius. _

_Szayel stepped forward and brought out Cirucci's zanpakutou that he had hidden behind his back. Without a care, he threw the blade in her lap. She automatically stopped playing with her toy to stare at the blade and then looked up at Szayel, "What the hell is the meaning of this, Szayel?"_

_"I thought it was obvious…I am letting you go. I have no need of your services," Szayel smirked as he pushed his glasses back and folded his arms across his chest. _

_Cirucci did not bother to protest the insinuation of being a whore; her focus was on her blade. She turned it back and forward in order to examine it for imperfection. Szayel only noted that she gave her zanpakutou more loving attention than him in all their time together._

_He truly had been a fool…however; he learned from his few errors, He would never repeat himself. For pure insanity, was repeating the same action over and over…and expecting a different result each time. Despite what the other Espada or numberos thought; Szayel Aporro Granz was not insane. He just lived on a higher plane of existence that their genetically inferior minds could comprehend. _

_"Are you serious?" she asked as she clutched at her blade like a human girl with her stuffed animal._

_"As serious as the grave, my dear. Though I suggest that you leave…before I change my mind," and at that comment, Cirucci got up to her feet. The petite woman began to gallop away but when she reached the door, Szayel called out in a voice that was smooth as velvet and silk, "I suggest that you stay far away from me. For the next time I see your pretty face, I will make sure to kill you in the most disturbing way that I can think of…and we both how __**imaginative**__ I can be." _

_Cirucci sighed, "I expect nothing better from a sociopathic monster," before she used sonido to finally escape the man that held her captive for so long. _

_Szayel stared at the place where Cirucci once stood, before yelling, "Oh Lumina and Verona! Come out, come out where ever the fuck you are…I think it's time to start a round a dissection and correct some of your defects."_

_"Don't you think that's a __**marvelous idea**__, my fraccion?" Szayel cackled manically as he shook his head wildly and his laughter echoed through the corridors of his domain. _

* * *

In the laboratory, Nnoitra ripped off the remains of his shirt, and made himself comfortable in the only chair with arm rests in the room. His long limbs dangled from the sides and jutted out at strange angles. A grim frown was pressed on the Espada's lips, while his one eye followed every one of Uryuu's movements.

Uryuu was attempting to look over Szayel's collection of suture to determine what would be the best choice. From the analysis of Nnoitra's wounds, the major problem was the cuts in his flesh continued to the peritoneum. Here the tears continued to the point it was possible to glimpse the Espada's internal organs.

_No wonder these wounds will not heal...if he was human he would be dead by now. It doesn't seem like he is in the best shape due the amount of blood that he has lost. I wonder what exactly gave him those injuries. They do remind me of a zanpakutou's entry into the flesh…so perhaps there are allies out there fighting against the Espada?_

_I can still have hope. Especially since if this Nnoitra was able to find us then there is a strong chance that Chad and I can be rescued. _

Picking up several of the different suture types, Uryuu sat on a stool as he began to sew up the wound, beginning with the most inner layer and moving up. Though Uryuu was a fan of silence; it was starting to unnerve him how quiet the Espada was and how his one eye stared down at him. After finishing the first layer, Uryuu's hand began to fumble due to the tension in the air.

Something that he could not afford to do under the circumstances.

"How did this happen?" Uryuu asked as he picked up a clean needle and a new piece of suture with trepidation about how Nnoitra would react to his questioning.

"In battle, with a Captain…Kenpachi or whatever his name was. Doesn't matter anymore…I smashed him to pieces. Though he did deliver some woundin blows… And then I kicked the ass of that healing chick to grab ya friend"

Uryuu blanched as his hand with the loaded needle was immobilized.

_The Captain of squad eleven is dead…how is that possible?_

"Yeah, I've killed that spiky haired brat too but that damned cat had to infer and kidnap him. No loss…I was more interested in Pet-sama but Tesla had to let her go…and Ulquiorra has her now locked up in Los Noches."

"I always thought that the Cuarto needed to get laid…badly and I don't mind gettin what's left over…I mean as long as Pet-sama can still lie on her back," Nnoitra laughed as he slapped his thigh.

Uryuu unfroze his hand and jammed the needle into Nnoitra's side. However, it had no effect on the Espada, except for making Nnoitra guffaw louder. One of Nnoitra's hands shot out and grabbed Uryuu's chin, "I don't think that was a part of the healing process."

Narrowing his eyes, Uryuu slightly growled, "And I don't think you should talk if you are going spew that filth."

"Let me 'xplain somethin' to ya," Nnoitra stuck out his tongue, which had a gothic number five printed on it. He then closed his mouth after he was sure the Uryuu got a good look, "I'm the Quinto. Ya got captured by the Octava…do ya really believe that you stand against me and win?"

Nnoitra released Uryuu's chin, "I suggest ya get back to work, _like a good little servant_."

Internally, Uryuu desired to attack the Quinto and show him what he was truly capable of. What a Quincy had the power to do, but reality set in. The flicker of power that allowed him to throw off the monster in the first place, was already gone and there was truth in the Espada's words.

_I could not fight against the Octava; alone…there is no way that I could try to even fight against the fifth ranked Espada without dying. But some day, I will find a way to make him pay for saying such…horrid things about Orihime. _

_Some day._

Uryuu pushed backed his glasses and began in work in silence. His fingers rapidly flying through the suture, making a straight line that acted as a strong barrier against the loss of blood and viscera.

_At least, I can manage to do this correctly_.

The teen was just about distance himself from Nnoitra, when a hand gripped his wrist. Nnoitra inspected the stitches on his chest before turning his attention back on the Quincy, "Not bad. Ya are useful. At first I thought" Nnoitra tightened his hold on Uryuu's hand, "that ya might be a fuckin smart-aleck like Szayel… but the callouses on ya hands tell me that ya are a warrior. Not a very good one but I can take that over a scientist any day. And Tesla does like cute things."

"Perhaps…once I'm done here…I can take ya with me. Szayel has plenty of fraccion already. What do ya say?"

"I am not anyone's property…so I refuse to be treated in that manner," Uryuu started to struggle against Nnoitra's grip.

Nnoitra rolled his one eye, and let the teen go, but he muttered under his breath, "Gotta appreciate the boy's spirit...before I help destory it."

* * *

_"Szayel," Cirucci sighed as her eyes narrowed and her lips slightly quivered as Szayel waltzed over and pushed in front of him a Mayo stand cluttered with instruments, syringes, and medicine cups filled with different colored liquids. _

_"Cirucci, welcome to my lab…though you have been a guest here before. I suggest that you make yourself comfortable…since this is the last place," Szayel gestured to his laboratory, "you are ever going to see."_

_"Look," Cirucci snarled as Szayel pushed back her sleeves to inspect her veins, "I was defeated in battle and that four eyed freak refused to kill me. I am not in the mood to play your stupid games and I suggest that if you want to experiment on me, please move it along."_

_Szayel pushed back his glasses, and a smirk cut across his face from ear to ear, "You are the one sitting on my examination table…therefore you have no authority over me."_

_"I am going to enjoy this," Szayel purred as he circled around Cirucci, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, Cirucci began to shudder. A reaction that Szayel had missed for close to twenty five years. His little swallow has been smart enough to avoid him since he had released her from his cage. _

_However, no matter how much he wanted her to stay and to make her his again. He had a specific task to perform and no matter how talented he was as a scientist he could not delay her death forever. Though it seemed death was what Cirucci hungered for after being humiliated in battle, after facing one of those "invaders" that everyone was so…anxious about._

_And death is what I will give her, after I drag her through the details of her defeat. However, I am quite confused on how one of those pathetic humans was able bring her so low. It does not seem possible. Yes, Cirucci is lacking in power in comparison to an Espada but she alone should been enough to destroy…that trash. _

_On the screen that Aizen-sama displayed in the Espada meeting room, the three humans seemed to be the type I can easily kill without breaking a disgusting sweat and crack their bones to feast on their marrow…if I wanted to. However, most humans taste like chalk to me._

_Nasty tasteless rodents…that need to meet a sticky end. _

_Perhaps one of the Shinigami would do for a quick snack._

_I do need to reward that red-haired male soul reaper for butchering my brother; something I wanted to accomplish for years but found my hands tied by politics. _

_Szayel brought out a tablet and began to document Cirucci's wounds, "Now, you say that this "four eyed freak" was the one that removed your powers and reduced you to this…" twirling a finger, Szayel taunted, "infantile state of being?"_

_"Yes," Cirucci growled as raised a hand and pointed the, "fuck you finger" in Szayel's face._

_"Not the orange haired shinigami with the black banki that everyone wants to fight?" Szayel pushed her hand away until he heard a crack in several of her fingers. Cirucci hissed at him as she moved her body further down that examination table. A decent plan, except for the fact that Szayel followed suit, not allowing a centimeter of distance between their bodies. _

_"No," she muttered, as she looked over her hand._

_"Not the muscle-bound giant?"_

_Cirucci removed her gaze from her wounded hand, and crossed her legs," You know, for a so called genius you are asking a soon to be dead woman, a lot of stupid questions. Can't you think something better to question me about? It's getting kind of boring here."_

_Putting a hand on his hip, Szayel sighed, "You're the one playing games now. Just answer my questions and I can try to make this painless as possible."_

_"You nearly drove me insane, so why I can't I have some fun by messing with your brain?" _

_"Such a mindless child…I admit that I was the foolish one to become interested in you…however, from that defeat I am still able to rise from the ashes…while you just choke and die from smoke inhalation," Szayel retreated back to the Mayo stand and grasped one of the scalpels before throwing it like a dart into Cirucci's chest. The surgical blade was just above her heart, and before the female Privaron could react, Szayel wrapped his fingers around the handle. He plunged the blade deeper into her flesh and starting a cutting motion towards her organs with a perfect grin sutured on his lips._

_"Now, are you willing to cooperate or are things are going to become more…bloody and full of viscera?" he threatened, as he loomed over the petite female who looked like she wanted to scamper away like a mouse towards its hole. Being in position of predator over its hopeless prey, made Szayel's grin become wider and his amber eyes flash with dark intent. _

_Cirucci did not answer the question directly, for that was not her way, but she did cooperate as her lavender eyes focused on the blade in her chest, "It was not the giant. The one that stripped me of my powers had glasses, wore a stupid all-white outfit with a cape, was somewhat intelligent, but was an arrogant son of a bitch," Cirucci then spat out, "In fact, I think the two of two could go along smashingly. Though I pray that he does not fall into your hands…he's too…cute to be dissected by you."_

_At that, Szayel twisted the scapel in Cirucci's chest. The female Privaron responded by giggling, "Is that the best that you can do? I think you are starting to lose your touch for misery!"_

_Szayel ignored the bimbo's comment; he knew that he was the master of torture. There was no need for lesser minds to pump up his ego. As a scientist he knew exactly which parts of an individual's anatomy would lead to the most anguish or divine pleasure. Cirucci's comments meant nothing to him, however, that did not stop him from smacking her head against the table before fingering his chin in a position of thought, " Hmmm, the details that you are supplying…don't add up. I guess that he is not strong enough to leave a firm impression in my memory banks. He will easily be destroyed in combat by his next opponent…whether it be a Privaron or Espada."_

_Cirucci rubbed the top of her head before attempting to rip the scapel out of her chest, "I don't know about that…I mean his style of attack was unique. Being a Quincy might give him an advantage-"_

_Whipping around and putting his gloved hands on either side of her body so he could dangerously lean over, Szayel shouted in her ear, "What the hell do you mean by "Quincy"? I have spent the last twenty years trying to find one. They don't EXIST."_

_With a chiding tone in her voice, Cirucci responded with a flick to Szayel's beaky nose, "Maybe he was born under a lucky star to escape detection from you. I just know what I saw. He used spirit arrows and a bow…I been alive long enough to know what that means. Check the reishi patterns on my body and see for yourself."_

_"Perhaps I will," Szayel huffed as he removed himself from her side and returned to the Mayo stand. With the skill of millions of injections, Szayel filled up the syringe with a colorless liquid from one of the medicine cups. In order to prevent the development of oxygen bubbles, Szayel tapped it against the table and squirted some of it into the air. His amber eyes roamed over the tip of the sharp hypodermic needle. _

_He did truly love the feel of syringe in his hand. Sharp objects that could puncture a body…had always fascinated him, since he had been given more conscious thought in this new form. Such tiny little things, when loaded with the right chemicals, could do such wonderful damage to his specimens. _

_The scientist padded over to the wounded woman, sitting on the examination table, "Cirucci, on first glance it might appear that you are ready to die, but in the end it's a lie. What you are truly mourning, is the lack of purpose. You were always meant to be a warrior but now that ability had been taken away."_

_When he was within a foot of her, Szayel reached out and caressed her cheek, "Don't worry my sweet little swallow, I will give you back that purpose by using your body in the name of science." Gently, he inserted the needle into one of her veins._

_"Will that help with the pain?" she asked him with hope building in her wide eyes._

_"My dear," Szayel paused as he finished delivering the rest of the liquid into her bloodstream, "It will do the opposite. It will keep you aware as I dissect every square inch of your body, so when you lay dying you will finally understand how much pain that you caused me when you ripped my heart out, all those years ago."_

_Szayel thrust the scapel until he was sure that he hit Cirucci's heart, but the purple haired woman managed to keep herself from screaming until Szayel ripped into her throat with his teeth. _

_However, though Szayel, as always, enjoyed hearing screams from a victim, his mind was elsewhere, speculating about the Quincy._

_That makes things so much more interesting…I wonder what I will have to do to make sure our paths meet so I can study the elusive being before some bloody hungry creature kills him off. _

* * *

Uryuu could hear Szayel exclaiming in the background, "Now, now that my Ishida-kun fixed you up…why don't you rest for a little bit…while I take care of some unfinished business."

"Whatever, just try to keep the screams to a minimum…I'm not in the mood for ya torture shit," Nnoitra shouted as he slammed the bedroom door behind him.

The Quincy had slipped away to the kitchen to fill up a glass with water, and then returned to Sado's side. The hulking youth was still sprawled out on the kitchen table, but he was in the process of attempting to wake up from his stupor. Uryuu grabbed Chad's shoulder in order to make the other teenager sit up and then slowly delivered water to his cracked lips. At first, Chad seemed to not respond and Uryuu was concerned that Chad was not ready to drink. However, after few coughs, Chad managed to keep the water down.

Wide brown eyes stared up at Uryuu; it took a few more minutes for recognition to flash in those orbs.

"Ishida," Sado rasped as he draped his arms around Uryuu's shoulders, "I can't believe…your alive."

The physical display made Uryuu want to squirm from his follow student. Except from Szayel's creepy advances and the hugs from his grandfather, he never had been touched with much affection before. He could not just brush off Chad; the boy with a will of iron seemed to be worse off.

_Chad could be dying…I can't be selfish now. He needs comfort; even I would after having to spend so much time with a...blood hungry ghoul._

_If we both made it through this, we are going to need to so much therapy. I doubt anyone is going to believe us without throw us to the local asylum._

Tentatively, as if the brown skin underneath his fingertips could burn him, Uryuu returned the hug, not knowing he was under the gaze of amber eyes, and what a mistake that action was under the circumstances.

"Yes, it's Ishida and I could say the same thing about you," Uryuu muttered close to Chad's ear, as he tried to break away from the embrace after reaching his limit of such intimate interactions. Chad seemed to ignore that discomfort, and used whatever remained of his strength in order to examine Uryuu properly.

"My god, what have they have done to you? You look….like a skeleton."

"I am okay, Sado. I really am. Don't-" Uryuu was interrupted when he felt an invading hand on his shoulder.

"Is this one of your…comrades? How charming to meet you!," Szayel said with a sing-song in his voice, which clashed against his eyes that were burning with pure rage, "My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, and I will be the one…to be in charge of you for now on. I think with cooperation from your side everything will run smoothly. As you can see here, with Ishida-kun, I take good care of my special guests."

Chad let out a visible full bodied shudder at that comment.

Szayel let out one of his not appropriate laughs before swooping down and picking up Uryuu, in order to carry the teenager over his shoulder, "I think it's time that Ishida-kun goes back to bed. However, I will not neglect the needs of my guests. Wait here and I will deal with you properly."

Szayel stormed away with Uryuu desperately trying to hold on, using his nails to dig into the Espada's shirt. As Szayel neared the room that had become Uryuu's bedroom, Szayel said softly, "From the data that I have already gathered about your "friend," I believe that his powers lie in his arms. There is no need to keep another mouth around, so perhaps I will just saw those two appendages off. Do you think that would be a more productive move?"

"No! How dare you even suggest such things?" Uryuu barked with an undertone of pure hate in his voice as he began to kick Szayel in the chest, "You are a lunatic and a fiend for even talking about that….I will not you** allow **to hurt him." Uryuu knew that his next action would lead him into more trouble but it did not matter…all his anger boiled out of him as he clawed Szayel's neck and face.

He barely broke the skin and Szayel did not stop his march…though he stopped his blabbing. When Szayel came to the bedroom door, he threw Uryuu on the floor. While Uryuu was attempting to stand up, Szayel retrieved a ring of keys from his pocket, "I do have the right to protect what is mine, _Uryuu_, by any means necessary so I suggest that you don't make a fuss about what I am going to do. It is for your own good."

Szayel closed the door, and Uryuu could hear the key being turned so he could be locked in his make-shift bedroom. The Quincy rushed at the door; he kicked, he screamed, he yelled, and he punched at the door's frame.

It did little good, as Uryuu expected.

* * *

Did anyone out there expect it to be Chad? If you did…you are awesome.

No, I am not trying to do a Chad x Uryuu thing…they are just friends but Uryuu needs something tangible to fight for, something to protect or he will go crazy aka Chad because right now Orihime is too far away.

And Uryuu's power thing…when his resolve increases and he believes that he is under attack …it comes out. At the moment, he is not in control of it…it's just triggered by an emotional response. However, if Uryuu was to increase his confidence, resolve, and his faith in himself drastically it would a very lethal weapon.

And yes, I do keep killing off characters.

Szayel's behavior, well I think that pretty evident through the flashbacks…he is possessive and controlling. Next chapter is called "Denying Envy" for a reason and is all Szayel's point of view.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11: Denying Envy

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Denying Envy

"And I just can't look; its killing me

And taking control

Jealously, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

**_Because I want it all_**,"

**Mr. Brightside-The Killers**

* * *

"For you to ask advice on the rules of love is no better than to ask advice on the rules of madness," **Terence.**

* * *

"To start with, I just want to make you aware of _how disgusting_ I find you," Szayel tossed his hair back as he circled the muscular youth that was now strapped down on his examination table. The table, not long ago, held the enticing lithe frame of the Quincy. Dragging his index finger against the metallic side of the table, Szayel sighed as he pursed his lips in dismay. It felt so wrong…that this _scum _was contaminating the space that held his Uryuu. The lab was already home to so many precious memories between him and his splendid prize.

And Szayel had plans. It was obvious after the little electric shock session, Uryuu was beginning to crumble. A perfect chance to strike with…more physical advances, more games, and more torture; how else he going to break Uryuu by his expected timetable?

Of course, Nnoitra had to barge in and effectively ruin the activities he had planned.

_The asshole always insists on running to me when he can't stamp on his foes to death, with those atrocious sandals he insists on wearing. Whenever that moron gets hurt….he comes to me. Though we can at times share certain interests and cooperate, I am not amused by his behavior or attitude. Perhaps I should be impressed with the fact that moron was able to find me. However, he had to destroy a part of my ceiling in order to grab my attention like a child throwing a tantrum. Now, I am going to spend several of my scarce resources in this crappy lab to reduce the damage._

_This is really a mess._

_And then he has the audacity to try to bribe me with a sub-par specimen! It can barely walk, talk, and has such measly powers. From what Nnoitra told me about his little "scuffle" with the human, it was this human being that was the one to strike first…he must be a fool. The fact that Nnoitra did not bother to finish him off, speaks wonders of how pathetic he must be. Though Nnoitra may prefer not to play with prey like me, he does like to kill things._

_However, what bothers me about this…thing…is the fact it has a connection the Quincy. I do not appreciate what belongs to me…to be touched…to be looked at so familiarly…._

_….TO BE EMBRACED by an inferior being. _

_However, due to reasons that I cannot comprehend, the appearance of this worthless "friend" has brought Uryuu back from the beginnings of overwhelming despair. He was right where I wanted him…and now a fire is roaring again in his oceanic orbs. A internal fire that was starting to be smothered and die from a lack of oxygen, but whose flames have come back to life to give Uryuu strength to attack me...not at all what I expected._

_Attacked me…_

_All because of…this __Sado Yasutora person; what makes his so fucking special to deserve such attention and cause such an unnecessary fuss?_

_All his is a pathetic, ugly human wearing rags…he is nothing. Nothing compared to the glory that is me. I should be the one that Uryuu is defending…not attacking. _

Szayel instinctively touched the area of his neck that Uryuu managed to dig his nails into. All that remained were a few thin white lines. Barely scratches due to the protection of his hierro but Szayel understood the intent of Uryuu's attack. If the Quincy could, he would have ripped out his throat. Hatred was not at all what he desired from Uryuu…but it was all he going to get as long as he held the other youth. Szayel knew that no matter how much he desired to squeeze the life out of Sado Yasutora…it would just make the youth a martyr and him more of a monster in Uryuu's eyes. He could not kill the ugly boy yet.

Rubbing his thumb against the marks on his neck, Szayel started to grin.

_Unless I make Sado-kun want to die and Uryuu feel guilty for his pain. Guilt can transform even the most innocent of angels into monsters. _

_And…maybe it's a positive sign that little Ishida-kun clawed me. With all the biting and clawing that he does against my flesh, well, I can only hypothesize that he going be such a delightful wildcat in my bed. _

A few chuckles escaped from Szayel's lips, making his new prisoner shift back and his brown eyes clouded over with unease. The pink haired scientist strolled over to the tall human and sharply yanked his head back by the tendrils of his chestnut hair.

"Yes…you are not at all aesthetically pleasing to my eye," Szayel jeered as he studied Chad's features, "Your mouth, is especially too large to be considered symmetrical to the rest of your features. And the rest of your face…is nothing to be desired. But don't worry! With a few cuts from my scapel I can start to fix your imperfections…what do you say, Sado-kun?"

There was a few moments of silence, and Szayel was about to speak again when Sado spoke in a solemn but calm tone of voice, " Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart. I don't see a light anywhere near yours, only darkness. Entonces, ¿cómo puede usted ver nada si su alma es tan negro? "*

Szayel said nothing to Sado's comments but the grin that was stretched tight across his features was fading and a slight crease formed between his eyebrows as the wheels turned in his brain. The Octava sauntered away to one of the darker corners of the lab. He did not bother to turn on the light, as his gloved hands fumbled through drawers and shelves. Instruments clattered as Szayel threw several on the floor to get what he needed.

When he returned to the human giant's side, it did not appear that he was at all considered about what Szayel was planning to do to him. There was no fear but an expression of contentment on the youth's face despite the fact he was still bound to an examination table with an Espada ready to begin experiments on his body.

Szayel smirked. He was going to wreck whatever held Sado together. It was interesting to note the difference between how he reacted to the situation in comparison to Uryuu's anxious aggression. Perhaps the difference in behavior was due to the fact that Uryuu knew what a scientist could do…because of his grandfather's experience while his "friend" was unaware of the brutal actions that can be done to the flesh.

_Knowledge is a poisoned fruit…and I am going to make Sado-kun eat all of it before I am done with him. _

Szayel arranged his instruments on a back table, based on what he deeded to be necessary for each step of the procedure that he was about to perform. He grabbed an eye speculum and placed it over the right eye; forcing the eyelids to retract and the full globe of the eye to be exposed. A drop of perspiration dribbled down Sado's forehead and his eyes began to twitch in their sockets.

" It is you that cannot see the truth; you are unable to correctly perceive my greatness and beauty. However, _I can help you see_, Sado-kun and then mi querido, Uryuu,"* Szayel leaned over the youth as he twirled a scapel with one hand and enjoyed watching his subject's face blanch.

"Have you ever thought that we don't want to see the world…like you do?" Sado whispered as his lips began to tremble, with his eyes focused on the shining blade in Szayel's gloved hand.

"A rather ridiculous notion, indeed," Szayel scoffed as he raised his blade and nimbly began to severe the few tendons that connected Sado's right eye.

Of course, without anesthesia Sado felt every second of the pain. At first, he attempted to hold it back by beating his hands against the examination table, but when Szayel brushed his knife against the nerves of the eye and blood began to flow, Sado could not hold back the pain any more.

He screamed.

While Szayel just smiled as he began to sing, as if the screams ripping from Sado's throat, were a precious melody, " Ring-a-round a rosie…a pocket full of posies…ASHES! ASHES…" When the last piece of connective tissue was severed and cauterized, Szayel scooped out the eye with his own fingers. He gazed at the brown iris and then back at the youth who had passed out. Szayel licked his lips slowly before singing, "We all fall down," before swallowing the eye in one gulp.

Szayel turned to face Sado again and whispered in his ear, " Even though you are a human being with abnormal spiritual powers….you taste _repugnante_.* Your "eye" better not give me indigestion later."

The scientist admired his clean incisions, but a frown took over his lips as blood trickled from the empty socket.

_Really? Is this a hobby for humans to bleed? So annoying…but I can't let his human weakness destroy my work. _

With a huff, Szayel retrieved an electrosurgical pencil to cauterize the few remaining bleeders in the orbital socket. He picked up a needle with attached suture, and with a practiced hand (though in this area, Szayel could admit Uryuu was more talented) he sutured Sado's eyelids together to prevent the viewing of the empty socket. After biting off the loose threads, Szayel stood over Sado's body. It was obvious that the teenager had lost an eye…for the sewed eyelids gave off a sunken appearance which revealed there could be nothing underneath.

However, that was the point of this little activity. When the Quincy saw his friend tomorrow, he would understand that the mutilation was the product of him not following the rules. Every time, Uryuu disobeyed it would be his comrade in arms to pay the price.

_This will be so much more effective method of training…and if still doesn't work I will kill my new subject and find something else. I have seen Uryuu interact with my other fraccion, I know that underneath his frosty exterior, he has a soft touch. The guilt should be more harmful to him than any injury that I can inflect on his body_

_Perhaps next time, an amputation might be nice for my new guest._

* * *

Szayel turned the keys in the lock, until he heard a distinctive _click_. He pushed the door open but immediately started to laugh as he noticed Uryuu's body curled around the door. The teenager's eyes were closed and a thin line of drool was flowing from the corner of his mouth. What captured his attention was the condition of the Quincy's hands. They looked like the boy had fought in a boxing match…without gloves. The nails were wrecked; ragged, torn, bloody messes with obvious splinters jutting from the pads of fingertips. The knuckles were still bleeding and starting to bruise.

Narrowing his amber eyes, as he stood over the slumbering youth, Szayel delivered a sharp kick to Uryuu's legs. When the teen still remained asleep, Szayel picked him up bridal style before dumping the teenager on the bed. The Octava observed that Uryuu was starting to stir but his movements were still filled with sleep and slow. Not wanting to wait for an explanation anymore, Szayel pounced.

It was an easy feat to straddle the Quincy's hips, despite the teen's jerky movements. With a slap to the face, Uryuu's eyes opened wide behind crooked glasses. Before Szayel could ask his questions, Uryuu shouted, "Bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing? Get off me right now. Or-"

"Or what? There is nothing you can do, mi dulce pájaro,"* Szayel leered as he brought his chest flush against Uryuu's, and tightly clutched Uryuu's hands, "So…explain this to me. You were that anxious to get to your friend…you tried to break the door down?"

"Yes," Uryuu sighed as he tried to break free from the prison of Szayel's body.

A smile full of teeth erupted from Szayel's mouth, as he glared down at the Quincy, "I am starting to wonder if you are really that _innocent_, Ishida-kun. If you let that red-haired shinigami run his meaty paws down your body…" Szayel let go of Uryuu's hands, in order to roughly caress his neck and face with his blood stained gloves.

The expression of pure horror on Uryuu's face was an answer in itself. But it still was not enough.

_I need him to say it. I need him to tell me that these men that he fights with are nothing to him. It is not possible to care about more than one being at a time, and even though he injured himself to try to get to this Sado…it doesn't matter. Uryuu is not a complete fool…he must understand that when I say he belongs to me…I mean that I am the only one that can reign in that beating heart of his. No one else. _

_Because he is mine. MINE. _

_Though it's getting so difficult to keep up a logical conversation with him squirming underneath me…it is such pure temptation to just take him now even if __mi__pequeño gorrión__*__ has not learned all his lessons in proper submission yet. _

"…and other nasty things," Szayel purred into Uryuu's ear, "and then you let Sado join in."

Uryuu's face turned a red that could rival fresh oxygenated red blood cells, and his squirming turned into actual kicks, "Let me explain something to you, _Granz-sama_, Sado is a friend. Someone I have personally vowed to protect and I will never allow you to hurt him…I know now more than ever, I have no interest in understanding how your deviant mind functions to come up such garbage. However, since you refuse to cease your…_flirtations_," Uryuu spat, "I will spell it out for you. I am not nor will I ever be gay. _So stop it_."

Szayel wildly shook his head back as loud giggles poured from his mouth. _So that's it? Why I scare him so much with my advances? He truly has such an elementary understanding of sexuality. It's not like his preferences really matter, once he gets a taste I doubt that he can resist me for long. _

Uryuu attempted to raise a hand to Szayel's face but Szayel easily slapped it away, _"But Ishida-kun, how can you be so sure…if you have never played with any men before?" _Szayel slammed his lips against Uryuu's, and since he caught the teen by surprise, it was easy to thread his tongue into his mouth.

_This is so much better now that he is awake…I can look into his frightened eyes and finally explore his oral cavity. _

But Szayel's fun was short lived when Uryuu's teeth bit into his tongue. The teen released the tongue and managed to shove Szayel back. Trying to gain his breath, Uryuu panted, "One day I will find a way to kill you for that."

Szayel rose out of the bed, though he was disappointed by Uryuu's reaction…it was not completely unexpected. He adjusted his glasses before smirking, "It's rather endearing…when you become rough…even though we both know that underneath you are just a scared little child. But I suggest that you learn manners, and take my rules to heart…or your friend will pay the price. I have already taken one eye…I would hate it if he became blind or…worse."

"Wait! What did you do?"

Szayel ignored Uryuu until he reached the door, " As I said before, I did nothing but just carry out a punishment. You were the one that disrespected me by allowing another to embrace you and you attacked me. Whatever injury Sado is forced to deal with; it is your fault."

Taking out the keys from his pocket, Szayel opened the door and just before he locked it, Szayel looked back at the crestfallen Uryuu, "Dulces sueños,"* with a wicked glint in his eyes.

* * *

Meandering his way towards the couches situated in the living room area (Nnoitra had taken over his bedroom already) Szayel began to sing under his breath, "Ring-a-round a rosie…a pocket full of posies." When he was sure Uryuu had fallen asleep, he might sneak into the Quincy's cot again, but for the moment, a couch could work as a resting place.

It wasn't like he needed sleep, but Szayel just wanted a few hours to cool off. His mind was still overloaded with sensory information from his first real kiss with Uryuu. How his lips managed to be soft but chapped, how the scent of grapefruit still clung to the archer, and how his mouth was so wet and warm against his tongue. Szayel wanted to dissect the moment, to analyze each micro-expression that flashed across Uryuu's face. In order to understand what his future mate enjoyed, Szayel knew he had to observe and collect data.

So absorbed with his thoughts and predictions, Szayel was caught unaware by a thin limb that was sticking out from the first couch. Szayel nearly fell over but he managed to grasp a hold of the edge of a coffee table. As he stood up, Szayel's amber eyes locked onto the figure of Nnoitra, who was sitting and blending into the shadows. His large hands were rapidly tossing Santa Teresa back and forth; an expression of agitation was pressed into his features.

Szayel coughed into his hand before stating in a polite tone, "Ah, I see not you there. I am so sorry Nnoitra. If you are not using my bedroom, at the moment, perhaps I can take a nap?"

"Well, how the hell was I 'uppose to get to sleep with all that fuckin screamin and moanin around here? I thought I asked ya not to start up with that torture shit?"

Szayel clucked his tongue, "_Sometimes I can't help myself_. Now, before I die from this _stimulating_ conversation, I should get some rest."

Szayel took a few steps towards the bedroom door, Nnoitra called out, "There's somethin' wrong with ya." Szayel rolled his eyes, before looking over his shoulder at Nnoitra, "There is something wrong with you too."

"No, that's not what I mean. Ya upstairs wirings is still fucked up. But ya not actin ya usual crazy," Nnoitra extended a hand out in the direction of Uryuu's room, "How ya treat him…lettin him roam free, not experimentin on him every few seconds, givin his own room, givin him clothes….it's all _strange_."

"You are misinterpreting things…_as always_," Szayel pushed back his glasses and put both hands on his hips, " He's my new fraccion_, my prize_ for killing a shinigami and Neilel's fraccion."

Nnoitra stood up and cracked his neck, "_Ya actually fought?_ Shit. Things that happen when I'm absent," the dark haired man than let out a low laugh, "And after havin to deal with the green haired bitch on the battlefield again, it does my heart good to know her "friends," are dead."

"Is Neilel still…"

Nnoitra strutted over and placed a hand on Szayel's shoulder, "One minute she was a toddler…the next a full-grown bitch…then brat again. Whatever ya did…screwed her up."

Szayel scratched his chin, "Hmmm, unusual. I wish I was there to observe the situation…but I can only assume that you killed her?"

Nnoitra shook his head, "Nah, she went off with Grimmjow and that half-shinigami thing."

"Hmmmm. Interesting." Szayel turned his back on Nnoitra, "Well, you have given me a lot to ponder. Good-night.

Before Szayel could take another step, Nnoitra grabbed ahold of his shoulder and spun him into the nearest wall. Nnoitra pressed a hand against Szayel's chest, while the other clung to his scythe.

_Now, I remember why I hated working with him. His violent moods can be so difficult to predict. Maybe there was a time where I could tolerate it…but I am better than this. He does not have the right to intimidate me. Just because he can use his fists and a blade to solve problems, does not make me the inferior one. No, it's him. Look at him, he is missing an eye and the proportions of his body are far from normal. He is beneath me. _

Szayel defiantly stuck out his chin, with his eyes blazing at the taller man, "What the hell do you want?"

Nnoitra said nothing, only a large shit-eating grin that revealed all of his large teeth spread from ear to ear. Finally, when Szayel started to feel his courage leave him, Nnoitra spoke, "Ya like the human. Have ya fucked him yet?"

His amber eyes widened owlishly, of all the absurd questions that the bastard could ask…what was the reasoning? _Nnoitra already has an obedient "pet" of his own, so why is he sniffing around mine?_

Szayel let out a few chuckles, before saying, "Of course, I have. He does not exactly possess the stamina of a Hollow but…I have never been inside something _so warm and tight_."

Nnoitra's grin managed to increase in size before he leaned in and whispered harshly, "_Liar_," Nnoitra pressed his hand harder against Szayel's chest. It was definitely going to be bruised by tomorrow, " I guess it's_ true_ what they say about ya…all ya do is watch and play with ya self. No wonder Cirucci left ya for a real man…_ya brother_."

Without thinking Szayel lashed back, "At least, I am not always compensating for a lack of length and girth in _a certain area_ with an over the top attitude, and dickish clothing. And I am _man_ enough to admit about who I am attracted to." The scientist tried to keep a straight face as he waited for Nnoitra's Santa Teresa to swing and cut off his head.

But the attack never came, instead Nnoitra backed off and began to let out a bellowing laugh, " I forget…that ya do have balls," Nnoitra scratched his head, "I guess that shows that ya want him bad….I just don't get ya are doing. Ya _little Ishida-kun_ needs_ discipline_…he fuckin stabbed me with a needle on purpose."

At that remark, Szayel could not help but to giggle but under the gaze of a slanted purple eye, Szayel pulled himself together.

Pulling at the neck of his shirt, Szayel explained, " You could define my style as "courting-"

"Nah," Nnoitra slammed his scythe down, "that shit never fuckin works. What ya need to do is show whose dominant…whose in control and then just take whatever ya want, over and over again until they fuckin get it. Ya can be_ nice _after they earned it. _Do ya think that ya can handle that, Szayel?_"

_Nnoitra may be an idiot but when it comes to this particular subject…he is the expert. How else did get such a sweet blonde following his every whim and desire? _

"Of course, I can handle _it_….it sounds like _fun_," and a cruel, cutting smile graced Szayel's lips as he looked at Uryuu's bedroom door.

* * *

**Quote:** Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart- Kahlil Gibran

Spanish Translations:

Entonces, ¿cómo puede usted ver nada si su alma es tan negro?: So how can you see anything if your soul is so black?"

mi querido: my darling/my dearest

repugnante: disgusting/nasty

mi dulce pájaro: my sweet bird

dulces sueños: sweet dreams

mi pequeño gorrión: my little sparrow

There is not much I say about this chapter…Szayel went off the deep end a little bit…I did not kill Chad but I had to do something and justify why Szayel did not just kill him outright. I felt like a horrible person for doing that…maybe Nnoitra will give him an eye patch?

Probably not.

Rhymes like "Ring-a-round a rosie" are extremely creepy to me….and I can see Szayel singing them. They just mesh well together.

And Nnoitra's "advice"-I have been itching to write that scene forever. Nnoitra is the only one that could be a bad influence on Szayel…and set up the events for the next few chapters.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed, faved, or followed. You are awesomesause!

R&R

**Next Chapter:** Bloody Kisses (Uryuu, if I were you I would start running…now) split chapter point of view.


	12. Chapter 12: Bloody Kisses

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things J

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Bloody Kisses

"Prick your finger on a spinning wheel

But don't make a sound

A drop of blood and now you're taken for all time

With a kiss you will awaken and you'll be mine

You'll be mine, You'll be mine,"

**"You'll Be Mine," The Pierces**

* * *

"The way to overcome evil is to love something that is good," **E.H. Chapin**

* * *

Waiting was the worst part. With each second that passed, Uryuu thought of an even more horrible act of torture Chad was facing. _Alone_. Szayel being so unpredictable, Uryuu could not determine what would be the method of torture he would use. Not knowing was starting to fray at his nerves. He tried pacing. He tried sleeping. He tried sit-ups. But nothing was able to calm him down, except for attempting to knock the door down.

It did not help Uryuu's body's was still flooded with adrenaline from when Szayel… attacked him. Uryuu never wanted to be so close to the Octava again. However, the Quincy knew he really had no say so in the matter for he was only a rat in Szayel's little maze and could be easily forced to go one way or another.

He had no control. He had no power. This was Szayel's domain and he was the one who held all the aces.

While, Uryuu only held a two of hearts.

Uryuu lied down on his neatly made bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. At least now he had a light switch in his new "cell." He had never thought being able to count tiles would become a luxury to him but it had. He started counting them again, but when he reached 242, Uryuu's ear made out a small "click," and the teen sprung out bed. Immediately, he took a defensive stance but when the door was opened wider Uryuu noticed it was not Szayel standing in the doorway, but a shaking Verona.

"Uryuu-chan? Szayel wants you to come out for lunch. It's important. Very important," Verona said as he refused to meet Uryuu's stare.

_Lunch? Szayel made me stay in here for that long and I didn't notice? I really need to get my hands on a clock. _

With a sigh, Uryuu stated, "It's not like I have a choice in going, important or not."

Tentatively, the fraccion looked up at the Quincy, "Verona understands. There are things that you have to do even though they made you want to cry. _Or die_."

"Verona is very sorry…very sorry about what happened to your friend," he bounced away quickly before Uryuu could ask him any further questions.

_Gods, what has Szayel done?_

Trepidation filled Uryuu's every step, as he slowly padded over to the kitchen area. Already, Uryuu observed a large muscular frame bound to a chair through the use of several thick chains coiled around a torso.

He could not see the figure's face, but Uryuu knew it had to be Chad.

_Chad…_

The face that was staring back at Uryuu was not the one that he wanted to see. An excited glow was exhibited on Szayel's face, combined with a wicked smirk. His gloved hands were steepled , but right next to his elbow, a large meat cleaver was stationed; easily within the sadist scientist's reach

Uryuu's picked up his pace, almost sprinting to his classmate's side. In his rush, to determine Chad's well- being, Uryuu did not notice the figure standing watch in the corner. With a swish, a large hand grasped the collar of his shirt and threw him several feet to land on his stomach, right before Szayel's seat. Uryuu attempted to rise but the pressure of a heel digging into his back made it quite clear he was expected to stay put.

_"How are you today, Ishida-kun? Did you sleep well?"_ Szayel asked in a syrupy sweet tone as he turned his body towards Uryuu. He swiftly crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. Szayel leaned slightly forward so his now overly condescending grin could be easily seen.

"I am _fine_, Granz-sama," Uryuu growled and then was rewarded with the foot above him putting more pressure on his still healing wounds. Lacerations at this rate were never going heal properly to the need to abuse them by Szayel…and whatever Hollow was around.

"He is a disrespectful bastard…I think I need to remove his head," a gravely male voice snapped.

"Now, now Nnoitra…Ishida-kun is just concerned about his friend's health. Why don't you let him up so he could see Sado-kun?" Szayel chortled lightly as if this was just a simple misunderstanding, as he dismissively waved a hand in the air.

Nnoitra growled.

After a few moments, Uryuu felt the boot being removed from his back. Slowly, he made it to his feet, while Nnoitra took a few steps back and muttered curses under his breath. Uryuu forced himself to look at Chad's visage. The taller teen attempted to show Uryuu a smile, but the muscles in his mouth were unable to continue the action when he noticed Uryuu staring at his right orbital socket…where his eye should be.

Clenching the corner of the table, Uryuu's hands turned white as he restrained himself from attacking the pink haired demon.

_So…what Szayel said is true. And it's all my-_

"Admiring my handiwork? Technically, you were the one to force my hand to mutilate this…young man. I suggest you learn from this lesson…unless you _want _me to carve up your friend," Szayel sneered as he picked up the meat cleaver, and tested the blade against the table before studying how light bounced off its blade.

" I understand you are a simple creature, Quincy, but I will spell it out for you one more time. Disobey or disrespect me again, and I will," Szayel leaned over the table and snatched Chad's free hand. He dangled the cleaver a few centimeter's from the bronzed flesh, "…severe his fingers and make my way up his body with each transgression you make against me until there is nothing left."

"His life is in your hands. Understand me?" Szayel moved the blade closer.

"Yes, Granz-sama," Uryuu nodded his head in agreement, his voice a dead monotone and a cover up for the rage that burned within his heart like an out of control forest fire.

"Good," Szayel dropped the blade on the table, with a clatter. He gestured to the platter on the center of the table, while held an enormous leg, covered in burned white fur, "I desire your company for lunch," and with a sly glance added, "Why don't you sit on my lap?

_It's a test….he doesn't want lip service to his sick demands. He needs to see my commitment to my agreement. Otherwise, Chad as a form of leverage over me, becomes worthless. Szayel won't stop at torturing Chad then…he will kill him. _

_Another death because of my weakness. I will not allow that to happen. _

Uryuu gulped before he started to move towards the gleeful Octava, but a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist, "There is no need to degrade yourself for my benefit, Ishida. It's not right." Chad's one brown eye pleaded with him to not go forward. Seeing that lonely eye without its mate only hardened Uryuu's resolve.

Looking away from Chad, Uryuu sighed, "I doesn't matter if it's right or not. By my honor as a Quincy, I can't let another innocent soul suffer in my place."

"_So dramatic_," Szayel clapped his hands together, in his normal mocking fashion.

Uryuu slide his hand out of Chad's grasp, and dragged his feet towards Szayel. He closed his eyes as he lowered himself onto Szayel's lap. As quick as a snake sinking its fangs into a rabbit, Szayel tightly coiled his right arm around Uryuu's waist.

"Now, that wasn't _too hard_, Ishida-kun," Szayel whispered into the teen's ear.

'So…are we done with the mind games shit? I'm fuckin hungry," Nnoitra complained as he marched over the table and grabbed the cleaver. He stabbed it into the leg and then roughly tore a hunk of the meat. Slamming it onto a plate besides Szayel, Nnoitra took over the nearest chair.

Uryuu and Chad could not help but to stare as Nnoitra used his hands to greedily shovel the food in his mouth.

"Can't you be more civilized? We do have guests." Szayel lectured as he cleanly slide his knife into the pink meat in order to serve himself. Uryuu rolled his eyes…he had seen for himself how "polite" Szayel really was…when he ate Lumina.

While Nnoitra continued to gorge himself, Szayel continued his strange behavior of feeding Uryuu slivers of the meal after taking a few bites. Hollow meat…was beyond disgusting but Uryuu swallowed it all. He could always make himself throw it up later when Szayel was not hovering over him.

"This is quite enjoyable," Szayel commented as he rubbed Uryuu's shoulder, "but it would be better if there was a smidge of conversation. I am not going to bite you for talking."

_What does he want me say that I am enjoying his company as well? There are no windows so it's not like we can have a conversation about the weather. Though it does not appear that Hueco Mundo experiences such normal environmental changes in the first place._

_Does Szayel want small talk? Funny childhood stories? Not like I have any of those…._

"…."

Unfortunately, it was Chad who captured Szayel's attention instead of Uryuu. With his free hand, his large fingers were caressing the gold coin that he always wore around his neck. Rapid Spanish flowed from his lips, beyond Uryuu's level of understanding, though he did make out the word, "abuelo."

_Grandfather. _

_I didn't know Chad had a…connection towards his grandfather. I guess there is a lot I don't know about him. He is so quiet most of the time…and I tend to keep to myself most of the time…Chad sort of fades into the background. If we ever get out of here…I think that is something that I am going to change…_

_I swear._

Whatever Chad said annoyed Szayel. The Octava pressed Uryuu to his chest, before leaning over and ripping off the necklace. Szayel examined the coin in the light before tossing it aside…like it was trash.

"Your accessory is rather gaudy. I think that you will thank me later for removing it," Szayel cackled, "Don't you agree, Ishida-kun? I seems to me you have a rather developed sense of aesthetics…compared to most. "

In a normal situation, Uryuu might have a sarcastic comment about Chad's preference for gaudy Hawaiian shirts but this was far from a normal situation as it could be. The mournful expression on Chad's face told the whole story…the coin was precious. Therefore, Szayel had to mock and destroy it…like everything else.

"No," Uryuu began, as he tried to convey his deepest sympathies towards Chad with only his glances, "it fits him."

"Ya just jealous that it doesn't go with ya stupid pink hair," Nnoitra deadpanned as he snatched up the necklace and clasped it around his own neck. He petted the coin, and then dared to say, "Gold is only fit for the strongest warrior…_which is me_."

"Your actions are not of a warrior…but of an insecure soul," Chad calmly stated as he stared down Nnoitra.

"Not this shit! Ya is almost as bad as that bitch!" Nnoitra stood up and pounded his fists against the table, " Do I need to knock ya block off again?"

"That's not necessary, Nnoitra, " Szayel pushed back his glasses, "_I will take of Sado-kun_…why don't you go…kill something? We need something for dinner anyway."

Nnoitra narrowed his one eye, "I'll will. But not because ya suggested it," and then dark haired Espada stormed out of the room.

"Well," Szayel muttered, "Ishida-kun you can clean up this mess…" he pointed to the plates, pans, and pots that cluttered the table and in the sink before dumping Uryuu on the ground, "while, I acquaint Sado-kun with your old cell. But first…" Szayel stood up and pulled the cleaver out of the remaining meat. He circled Chad, before yanking on his hair, "It's not smart to piss off Nnoitra. My sparrow is not the only one who is confused about the rules here."

With a sudden swing, Szayel cut off Chad's pinky finger.

* * *

Uryuu was trying his best to forge an expressionless mask over his features. To pretend what had occurred right in front of his face, never happened. To forget the fact that his role was reduced to one of a powerless observer, who lacked any control of his own life. Despite the sterile environment he once shared with his father, with the fear of disappointing his only family hanging over his head with every action…Uryuu never felt so hopeless until now.

Underneath his collected and logical exterior, Uryuu had always a glimpse of a hope that perhaps one day he could gain his father's approval and affection, it was possible for Orihime to see him in a different light, and in time he would grow strong enough to protect everyone.

But as he stared at the soapy water in the sink, stopping his hands from scrubbing the surface layer off the pans and pots; Uryuu became transfixed by a distorted reflection of his image. His face looked rippled, tired, and so very _old._ Things had changed…changed forever. No matter how much he wanted to rebel against it, this routine of serving the Octava was his new life. The dreams that he once possessed…of going to medical school to prove his worthy in his father's eyes, to continue his training as a Quincy, and having his own family…where he had a chance to be the father that Ryuuken never was, were slipping through his fingers. It was hard to determine how long that he spent in Hueco Mundo but it had to be close to a month…even if a miracle occurred and he was saved from this hell than it would still be impossible to catch up with school work.

_School work…my rank…that's what I am thinking about? Chad lost an eye because of me…and I can only thing of my own suffering? I am just as bad…as Ryuuken. _

Uryuu slapped the surface of the water, splattering himself with the dingy liquid. When the water stilled, Uryuu saw his reflection return. Without hesitating, he struck the surface of the water again…destroying his refection again. To destroy a part of himself, the worthless piece of crap, who let himself be captured, and allowed Chad to be harmed in his place by a pink haired maniac…felt refreshingly good.

_I don't deserve to be saved. Abarai, Pesche, Dondochakka, and now Chad has suffered. What have I done to be worthy of being dragged up from this underworld? Nothing, and that's the truth. Maybe things would have been different if I was stronger, more intelligent, just better than what I am. But I can't change, no matter how much I try. _

_It's not like I was really needed in this fight. No one asked me to join them. Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo don't need me. Perhaps this is my fate, to serve Szayel until he loses it and kills me. It seems that all I am good for is to be a domestic servant. _

_Ryuuken will be so fucking proud of me. _

A hysterical laughter bubbled in the back of Uryuu's throat until it overpowered the teenager. His body shook, as a few almost maniacal giggles escaped from his clenched jaw. Uryuu picked up one of the clean pots from the sink and threw it against the countertop. It felt good to take out his bottle up anger against something…even if it was just an inanimate object.

Even though it was certain pink haired Espada that he wanted to pummel with his fists. Followed up with that disgusting beast, Nnoitra. It would feel so good, but there was no chance that could ever happen.

Uryuu picked up another pan, but as he was about to throw it on the floor…he stopped himself. _Wait, what the hell am I doing here? This won't solve anything…it will just upset Szayel to find his cooking utensils dented. _

Carefully, Uryuu placed the pan back on the countertop.

_If I didn't know better…I would say that insanity is contagious around here. But the truth of the matter, is that I am starting to lose it. One day at a time, I am starting to shatter into slivers and there is no way that I can be put back together again. I am cracked._

_I lost my freedom, I lost my life, I lost everyone I care about, and now I get to lose my sanity._

_I am the dictionary definition of loser._

Uryuu finished washing the dishes and put them down on the countertops to dry before sliding down to the floor. His knees up to his chin and his cheek pressed against the cool surface of the wall. A few tears threatened to slide down his face, but Uryuu blinked them away.

**Your finally seeing the truth of the situation and your place in the world. It's good to face it…and give into despair. **

_Perhaps…your right._

His body still sore from the many attempts of breaking down the door last night and not being to sleep after Szayel's _little visit_, Uryuu closed his eyes and drifted into chaotic dreams.

A sensation of slimy wetness jolted Uryuu out of his temporary slumber. Automatically, his body pressed itself against the wall as his eyes tried to focus on whatever had…_licked him…_that had to be the best word to describe the action. Uryuu attempted to move his hand upwards in order to wipe away the residue from his cheek, but his eyes finally perceived a gloved hand holding back his arm. Uryuu did not bother to look up, because he knew without a doubt what was encroaching on his personal space. Yet again. But another gloved hand grasped his chin, forcing Uryuu to gaze at a pair of amber eyes that belonged to the scientist crouched before him.

"Well, well…sleeping on the job? I was unaware of the fact that the Quincy were so _lazy_," Szayel chuckled, as he brought his mouth close to Uryuu's ear; his cold breathe tinged with obscene scent of sweets and decaying matter, which overwhelmed the teen's olfactory senses. It made Uryuu want to gag, but then forced to be so close to Szayel always made him feel that way. Lightheaded, noxious, disgusted, and ashamed seemed to be his current emotional state around Szayel. It did not help now, there were flashes…. of Szayel holding him down… and forcing his long fleshy tongue into his mouth.

Bile from the pit of his stomach, threatened to gush from his mouth as the memory lurked in the corner of his mind. A hint of the vile Hollow flesh Uryuu was forced to eat today tainted his mouth once again. Uryuu managed to swallow the liquid back and experienced the burn of the partially digested nutrients slid against his esophagus for his trouble. However, this pinprick of pain was nothing in comparison to what Szayel would do to him, if he threw up over his white uniform.

Though seeing Szayel freak out might just be worth it...the Espada had already taken too much from him. Like that kiss…like Chad's eye and finger.

The fact that a Hollow had been the one to steal his first kiss, made goose bumps erupt all over his skin. He had been saving that for Orihime. Uryuu had always planned, when he finally gathered his courage to express his feelings to the kooky girl, who captured his heart, to take her on a picnic. When they lied down on an elaborated quilt eating a meal he prepared for the occasion. And when the moment was just right, when the sun caressed Orihime's crimson locks, Uryuu would lean in and tenderly capture her lips with his own. With birds chirping overhead and blossoms slightly bending in the breeze; it would be the perfect moment.

But that was not his reality. This was. His first kiss had been ripped away by a perverted Hollow. Now, here he was again with Szayel invading his personal space and staring at him with such…_hunger_… in his glowing eyes.

Not at all what Uryuu wanted.

However, when did he ever get what he wanted?

Szayel's wandering fingers, began to stroke Uryuu's chin softly. In response, the teen's skin developed a green tinge but Szayel paid it no attention as he whispered, "Don't worry, Ishida-kun...I am not mad. You have such a precious angelic expression on your face when you are sleeping."

Without warning, Szayel languidly licked the side of Uryuu's cheek. In a deep husky tone, that Uryuu did not think that the scientist was capable of, Szayel murmured, "_It just makes me want to eat you up._"

Shivers crept up Uryuu's spine like bugs crawling on a body in the middle of the night. Frantically, the Quincy began to struggle. Last night, he had done his best to explain his lack of interest in the activities that Szayel wanted him to engage in…but it did not seem to matter. It just amused the Hollow to no end, like now, there was a widened smirk on his lips…and Szayel's grip on his shoulders tightened in response to his struggles.

Szayel seemed to enjoy himself no matter if he was complaint or if he fought. Uryuu did not want to admit it, but whatever held Szayel back from…_gods_…raping him; whether it was due to a game that Szayel only knew the rules to or some other insane reason, the meager protection would not stand up forever.

And Uryuu still had no way to properly defend himself. But now, it did not seem to matter what happened to his body. For if he truly fought, Szayel would take a pound of flesh from Chad, not him.

_Perhaps it is best to sacrifice my dignity and pride to the beast. After he takes what he wants, maybe Szayel will just get bored with me. _

Szayel clamped down on Uryuu's earlobe, making the teen release a small hiss. Once Szayel had achieved his objective of causing blood to flow from his bite, he forced Uryuu to his feet by grabbing him by the shoulders, as if he weighed nothing. Szayel boxed the teenager in by holding onto his upper body, pressing his chest against the youth, and encircling Uryuu's legs with his own.

"I will offer you one chance at a reward. Cooperate with me…and perhaps I will design a proper replacement eye for your friend or allow you to spend _supervised _ time with him. Otherwise, I will have to get…_nasty_," Szayel lectured as he loomed over Uryuu.

"And what do…you want in return, Granz-Sama?" Uryuu sighed

" My first request is simple. _Besame, Uryuu_," Szayel demanded as he roughly nuzzled his face against Uryuu's cheek.

Uryuu felt his cheeks burn, as Szayel's hands began to roam over his body until they settled on his hips. His first instinct was to slap them away and attempt to punch Szayel's beaky nose but Chad's mournful face popped up his mind. Uryuu had already observed how his friend struggled with performing daily tasks…due to the recent development of a lack of depth perception. Szayel was a liar but if there was an even slight chance to improve Chad's situation, Uryuu decided he would try.

_I do this for Chad. I do this for Chad. _

Uryuu tilted his head up and pressed his lips softly against Szayel's, delivering a slight peck before retreating backwards from the taller male's body.

Szayel stared at him, his amber eyes brimming with amusement before howls of laughter spilled from his lips, "That's the best that you can do? _My, my_… such a good thing I find you so fascinating or else I would have to butcher you for such a failure."

Gripping tightly to Uryuu's hips, Szayel smashed their lips together. Hard. Szayel bit down on Uryuu's bottom lip, until it bleed. Uryuu let out a slight gasp, which Szayel used as his chance to thrust his tongue into the teen's mouth. He eagerly explored it; running the tip of his tongue across the rows of teeth, twirling against the slick sides, and then battling against the native tongue. However, it easy for Szayel to dominate that dance…as he did everything.

The cold tongue in his mouth made Uryuu want to scream. He tried to force it out, despite the possible consquences, Uryuu could not help pounding his fists against Szayel's back. It was not just the fact that he felt violated but it was getting harder…to breath. Szayel seemed to have forgotten his body's silly insistence on having oxygen to live.

Finally, Szayel released Uryuu from his grasp…and the kiss. Uryuu panted as he attempted to catch his breath, while Szayel appeared to be completely satisfied with himself like a cat that had killed a mouse and brought the mangled corpse to his favorite human.

"Now, a real kiss is supposed to make your partner breathless and begging for more," Szayel smirked as his ravenous amber eyes trailed up and down Uryuu's frame, "I think it's time to take things to the next level…"

"Next level? I don't think so-" Uryuu began to argue when Szayel pinned his body into the nearest wall. As Uryuu tried to move away, Szayel roughly pushed him back, and turning him around so his front was pressed against the wall. Uryuu felt an arm possessively draped around his waist, and stroking the sides of his abdomen.

"Oh, don't you know, Ishida-kun, that protesting is so…uncouth? Especially when all I want is just a _little fun with my favorite Quincy_," Szayel purred, as he nestled his head against the junction of Uryuu's neck and shoulder.

"It's not much fun from my perspective…as I told you before I have no interest in doing such…_activities_ with you," Uryuu snapped back with a growl.

"Ah, but you have an _interest_ in keeping your friend…_intact_, though I don't understand why. But the moral here is you should try to keep _your Szayel-sama_ entertained."

"I don't exactly listen to people who talk about themselves in the third person, since they tend to be pompous assholes…."

"Listen to this, " Szayel licked the cartilage of Uryuu's ear, making the teen shudder and bite his already abused lip, " despite all the weight that you lost…in your time as my guest…I have to admit that you still have such lovely a gluteus maximus," Szayel withdrew his hand around Uryuu's waist, to join his other hand in sharply squeezing Uryuu's ass.

"**_So perky_**… I have seen you naked before but I was not exactly paying attention to your best features. I think it's time to correct my error in judgment…" Uryuu could feel fingers crawling towards the strings that held up his pants.

_He really is going to do it…take one of the few things that I have left. _

_Is this the price that I have to pay to keep Chad safe? I don't know if I can do it…I am too-_

Uryuu was brought out his thoughts by the sensation of a latex glove against the small of his back.

_No. I can't do this…there must be something else I can do to save Chad. Anything else. _

_How selfish am I? _

But Uryuu's mind stopped focusing on his moral dilemma, and on the fact that Szayel was too preoccupied to properly pin him against the wall. Uryuu had not tried to use hirenkyaku since his last fight with Szayel. Now was the chance to try in order to escape from the Octava's lecherous clutches.

Summoning the reishi in the surrounding area, Uryuu gave Szayel a sight shove backwards before taking a rapid step away the Espada. One more step, he could barricade himself in his bedroom as long as Szayel's horny mood lasted. But before Uryuu could take another step, Szayel used sonido to catch up with his escaping prey. He grabbed ahold of Uryuu's shirt. The fabric tore but the force that Szayel exerted was enough for Uryuu to fall backwards onto the floor. In a flash, Szayel tackled him and Uryuu found himself in the same position as last night as Szayel smiled so grotesquely down at him, while his eyes were consumed with fires of lust.

"Bad Quincy," Szayel slapped Uryuu across the face, with enough force to leave another bruise for Uryuu's growing collection, " I did not say that I was done with you."

Szayel ripped off the rest of his shirt…and the Octava let out a sigh of contentment before biting into the soft flesh that made the junction of Uryuu's neck and shoulder. He tore into it with furious gusto. Uryuu clawed the floor, at an attempt to find something to hold onto. Something solid to hold onto as the unreal situation of a Hollow feasting on his neck like a vampire, was staring at him in the face. Uryuu shut his eyes, and tried to think of that picnic with Orihime again.

_The shin is shining, and the sky is such a perfect robin's egg blue without a cloud in the sky. Orihime is giggling about becoming a robot in the future and I just watch her heart-shaped face glow with excitement. Though I can never be as a lively or animated as her it does not matter, I am free to be myself with her. She starts to look a little cold, with just a simple white tank top on and before she can protest I drape my sweater over her shoulders-_

A very distinctive moan (which brought back a memory of the Octava's very disturbing resurrection release), roared against his ear, and shattered Uryuu's imaginary world. He was instantly brought him back to reality. Szayel was lapping up the blood flowing from his little "love bite" like a cat licking cream from a bowl. Hands were on Uryuu's head, attempting to caress the stubble that remained of his hair while his hips were still locked in by Szayel's legs. There was no way that he could throw off Szayel now. It would be useless to try to fight him…but the feeling of the…Hollow's body so close to his own made him want to scream.

But that would turn the beast on more…Uryuu could already see that. It would be better to just pretend to be somewhere else…that this was not happening to him but someone else. There had to be somewhere comforting that he could retreat to… just until Szayel was done.

A tongue licking up his neck, and hands on either side of his head…made Uryuu aware again of Szayel's presence. The pink haired menace lifted his head to face Uryuu. There was almost a look of pure…bliss on Szayel's face even though his lips were smeared with blood. Letting out a sight, Szayel crawled up Uryuu's body to rub his nose against Uryuu's own, before delivering a bloody kiss. First, on the mouth then the cheeks, the forehead, down his neck, and then back up to his mouth. They were light pecks, almost like…butterfly kisses.

_Oh the freaking irony. _

But Uryuu could deal with those…advances…what worried him was the pressure on his chest for having the taller man's body was basically lying on top on him and the fact that he could sense a hardened length…that Szayel was starting rub against his groin. That was a problem. A cause for concern, and there was no way that he could run away this time.

Szayel stopped his ministrations to gaze down at the Quincy he had trapped with his body, " I truly love it when you look up at me…giving me the attention that I deserve. But's it so rare…I have noticed you have this tendency to run away and hide in the internal maze of your mind…instead of expressing yourself."

Wagging a finger in his face, Szayel taunted, "It's not very mature…especially when I have been so nice to you."

"Nice? This is nice?" Uryuu shouted, "Forcing me like this…cutting out Sado's eye, everything that you have done to me. You are beyond disturbed to come to that conclusion."

Szayel responded by biting the other side of Uryuu's neck and rocking more purposely against the Quincy's frame. Uryuu gasped as Szayel's teeth burrowed even deeper into his flesh this time, and rivulets of blood flowed down to his naked chest. The red liquid contrasted sharply against Uryuu's skin and the blue mark of the Quincy Cross. It did not seem to matter to Szayel that every time that he pressed his chest against Uryuu, blood stained his shirt.

Szayel's purpose seemed to be trying to stir a reaction by wiggling, no more, like rutting against him. But what disturbed Uryuu was the fact that something in him, was starting to stir in his lower abdomen. A warm sensation that forced him to burn with shame.

_My own body is betraying me? Why? I hate him…this can't be right. This is wrong; there is something wrong with me. _

_Wrong._

Szayel smirked as if he already knew Uryuu's shame, "I am not at all disturbed. At first I was excited to just have such a thrilling specimen and I _had_ to experiment. But when I realized your value…certain actions had to be carried out in order to get through your dense cranium that you belong to me."

"But it seems that I still have to spell it out. Again," Szayel sighed, "You are mine…_my little pet_," Szayel leaned in and placed a kiss on Uryuu's forehead, "The sooner you accept it…the more obedient you become… the more devoted…the more affectionate….the _nicer_ I will be. Now, though I enjoying hearing your voice…let's stop with the talking-"

"Yours?" Uryuu croaked out, "**Never**. Maybe you can control every aspect of my life but…I will always hate you for the evil that you have done. You can 't control what I feel in my heart. Though I hate myself more for being weak enough to fall to you…I hate you for what you are…a _sociopathic monster_."

"You're not capable of changing my mind on that matter," Uryuu snarled back.

Szayel's face slightly paled and his smirk faded, "You hate me."

After a long pause, Szayel repeated, "You hate me."

"**YES."**

Szayel tilted his head back, " I guess I should do something that deserves such hatred." He snatched Uryuu's left hand. Without his looking away from Uryuu, Szayel crushed it…breaking the hand in several places.

"Now, let's see you try to shot an arrow, _Quincy_," Szayel growled as he released the hand as he rose to his feet to stand over Uryuu. While Uryuu started to fight against the pain that was flooding his body, Szayel remarked as he pushed back his glasses, " You hate me? Fine. I will give you something to hate…I will be the monster you see me as…until you come begging at my feet for mercy. But even then…the things I will make you do to prove how sorry you are…will be _so wonderfully cruel_."

Uryuu was not paying attention to Szayel's threat nor the scientist storming out of the room, for his synapses were too overloaded with pain to care.

* * *

"Szayel-sama is mad!" Lumina shrieked as she darted away from Szayel's pounding footsteps.

"So very angry," Verona agreed. The roly-poly fraction started to follow his partner's example, but he was too late to escape from Szayel's wrath. The scientist had reached his lab…and the expression of, "I need to dissect something. NOW," on his face, almost made Verona void his bladder. It was too late for him to run away…but maybe if he just do exactly what Szayel asked as quickly as possible…his master would refrain from harming him.

"Szayel-sama," Verona whimpered, "Can I help you? Help you?"

Szayel ignored him and retreated to the back table. Taking that as a sign that he should leave, Verona started to slide towards the door in order to make his escape. However, when he was only a foot away from freedom, a low, slick voice called him back, "There is something that you can do for me…."

"Yes, Szayel-sama?" Verona chirped hopefully, though he was scared of his master….he wanted him to be happy even if in the process he was made very unhappy.

Szayel twirled around, and revealed a sickening sweet smile, "Why you can….," Szayel began as he picked up a surgical mallet, and curled his hand around the handle.

"…remove your **MALFORMED, MISSHAPED, DEFROMED,** **DISGUESTING** self away from my sight," as he threw the mallet at Verona's stomach.

"Yes, Szayel-sama!" Verona cried as he quickly scurried away from the Octava, despite the pain from the blow. For the fraccion had glimpsed the fires of insanity once again in the Szayel's eyes, a look that he understood well….and the possible consquences for himself or anyone else who crossed the sadist scientist's path .

"Poor Uryuu-chan…he is really going to get hurt now," Verona muttered to himself quietly as he raced to find Lumina.

* * *

After the horrid eyesore was gone, Szayel sat on his stool and crossed his arms on the examination table. He did not bother to push back his hair as it swung into his eyes. His vision became obscured by light pink tendrils, creating a strange contrast against the dark metallic grey color of his lab and equipment. Szayel leaned his head down and pressed his cheek against the cool metal. While his fingers began to trace patterns, on the table as Szayel let out a loud sigh.

Things were not well. If they were, he would be naked and Uryuu would be moaning like a cat in heat. But that one little word changed everything.

Hate.

Szayel was not naïve, far from it. He had seen it in Uryuu's eyes on numerous occasions and knew that it was directed only at him. Well, also at Nnoitra but that was a new development and he could understand the reasoning behind that feeling. Nnoitra and Uryuu were different as oil and water; they could never mix together in harmony. However, Szayel believed that he and the Quincy could mix together very well…when Uryuu finally understood his place.

He was being to wonder how long it was going to take.

**"I hate you for what you are…a ****_sociopathic monster_****."**

Those simple words made him feel like there razor blades in his brain, tearing away at his central nervous system, or like there were bugs crawling through body, who decided to claw their way through all the layers of his hierro to pop out and say, "Hi!," or like in any instant all his teeth and hair would fall out due a toxin traveling through his bloodstream.

Hearing it out loud, made the feeling more tangible, more real than his interpretation of the Quincy's fleeting facial expressions. Usually, hatred was something that he could feast on from his enemies. It gave Szayel pleasure to know that his actions were seen as depraved and sinful.

Being hated or infamous even among the Espada made him feel…_powerful_

Hearing it from Uryuu made him feel…made him feel…made him feel…_confused._ He treated the Quincy better than expected for a prisoner of war and most of his past lovers. So why did Uryuu reject him?

_A pet cannot hate their master. Well, a good pet wouldn't. What about me displeases him? I know I am attractive, I can provide for him, I take good care of him, and I am very attentive, so what is the problem? I killed his fellow warriors… but that was necessary. Sado…torturing him was supposed to help me get what I want. I should probably kill him for being so worthless in this situation. This is no other reason for me to keep him alive._

_There might not be a reason for me to keep Uryuu alive if he keeps acting like a spoiled brat. _

_Though his kiss…was splendid: tentative, shy, and so sweet… so Uryuu. The best part was the fact that he __**choose**__ to kiss me, with only a little prompting. He still could have said, "No," to me. I am unsure of how I can get him to continue that wonderful behavior so I can get what I desperately want. _

**You have become soft. **

"What?" Szayel muttered as he slowly adjusted his glasses.

**There is no reason to care about his feelings; such things are trivial. Throw our prey against the wall, and screw him. Screw him until he begs, until he screams, until blood flows down his thin pale legs, and then continue until you have nothing left to give him**

**Take his innocence. Shred, bite, and claw his body so that no one will make the mistake that he is free for the taking. **

**Make the Quincy serve us. Make him ours. Make him service you on his knees. **

"Hmmmm…sounds similar to Nnoitra's advice. His style does not seem to be working but then again…I do feel that I was rather gentle with Uryuu."

**Yes, too gentle. **

**_Are you nuts? Wait, look at who I am talking to. You nearly raped the kid. _**

**_No wonder he hates you. _**

**_The real question though is do you wonder why you feel…so miserable?_**

"It is curious. Why do I feel like a device I invented malfunctioned or an experiment failed?"

**_Maybe because you have observed that past lovers, who you caged and abused, flew away from you at the first chance. Deep down, you don't want to repeat the same series of actions in attempt to get a different result. You just want a different result for once. _**

**_Wouldn't it be nice if your little sparrow flew to your shoulder instead of fleeing? What if he took care of you, wanted to make love with you, and loved you in return due to free will? _**

"Perhaps," Szayel rubbed his chin, "however, love does not exist. As a part of me, you should understand it is a notion humans created. It is not real. The rest though is…something that I foolishly desire."

**It is a foolish desire, which cannot be achieved. All your partners have shown you this through their behavior. The strong must take from the weak what they want. This is how nature works. Force and dominance are the keys to your happiness. Make the Quincy submit, and he will be your mate for as long as you want.**

**_Bullshit. The reason your past lovers-_**

**You mean the sluts and the whores?**

**_Shut up. I don't interrupt you._**

**Because you are weak.**

**_Whatever. They left you because of how you treated them. They hated you, just like Uryuu does now. If you treated Uryuu better, like he was an equal…maybe you could an actual relationship instead of just a doll, a pet, or a possession. _**

**An equal? Please, no one can match our glory. Butcher the weakling in front of him, and the Quincy will understand his place. **

**_NO. There will be no turning back if you do that…there are other options._**

**Yes, there are other options. But if you take that path, the Quincy has the choice of rejecting you no matter what you do. Wouldn't that be truly horrible?**

"Yes, it would be," Szayel stood up and kicked the stool away from the examination table, "I enjoyed hearing both of you but I now know what I am going to do."

**_Please no…what you are planning is sick. It's wrong. If you force him in that way, it won't be true. And I know deep in your black, rotten heart you believe in love. You wanted it with Cirucc-_**

"**SHUT UP**," Szayel roared as he stomped over to pick up the mallet off the floor and then a scapel off the back table.

As he left the lab with both instruments in hand, Szayel whispered," I know exactly what I am doing. It is going to be so splendidly amusing for everyone involved."

Whistling the tune, "Mary had a Little Lamb," Szayel strolled over to the third cell to attend to his temporary guest.

* * *

Spanish translations:

Besame: Kiss me (command)

In this chapter, I wanted to explore some about what makes Szayel insane. Uryuu has his own personal inner demon that lives in his subconscious (which most people have in some fashion or another). However, Szayel has two…the one in **bold **is his inner Hollow, what was in control before he became an arrancar and more enlightened. It's the more primal, bestial side to his nature. While, the one in **_italics_**can be described as his moral compass (I doubt that Szayel listens to often but it's there) and you can say that it might be product of his transformation. Espada are part shinigami, technically, so besides the intelligence and the more developed ego…something else good had to be given in the process. I hope that makes sense and I am sorry if I confused anyone.

And yes, Szayel talks to them out loud…because that would be perfectly normal for him.

Just because Szayel technically has a moral compass does not mean he will become a good person. He can't. There is no way, realistically. Better, maybe, but still living in a dark shade of grey and that is a long way off in this story.

This was the first chapter to have some real full-on action between Szayel and Uryuu…smut is something I don't think I am that good at writing so I hope it was okay (and not at all cheesy…and awful).

People who have reviewed, faved, following, or psychically sent me positive waves (I had a really difficult last pharmacology exam before finals…I managed to ace it…along with impressing one of my clinical proctors this week)

**Bbody:** I am a monster to these fictional characters…Szayel's new master plan is beyond twisted….a Szayel/Ishida situation sort of requires it but I am glad that you are enjoying it.

**R&R**

Chapter 13 (lucky thirteen!): **Predisposed Condition** (Split-but mainly Uryuu, many scenes with Nnoitra…because Uryuu's life has to get worse, which seems to be the motto of this story And a flashback from Szayel's POV of when he first saw Uryuu. Yay. )


	13. Chapter 13: Predisposed Condition

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Predisposed Condition

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut.

My weakness is that I care too much.

And my scars remind me that the past is real,

I tear my heart open just to feel."

**"Scars" Papa Roach**

* * *

"Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."-**William Blake**

* * *

**Predisposed Condition: **an increased vulnerability to a particular psychological issue, based on genetic factors or the existence of certain underlying conditions not yet active or revealed

* * *

Grinding his teeth, Uryuu experimented by slowly opening his hand. A simple action, he had performed every day of his life but this time a painful spasm rocketed through his arm only after making it midway. Biting back a scream, Uryuu plunged his hand under the cold stream of water pouring from the sink.

His hand…was far from functional and something Uryuu knew he could not afford to lose. Even without an injury he was completely at Szayel's mercy, but now, how could he manage to complete his assigned chores, much less attempt to defend himself?

Wincing, he pulled back his hand from the freezing water and wrapped a rag snugly around his injury. After pulling himself off the floor earlier, Uryuu tried to find something that he could use as a splint. The only item he found that might be useful was a large wooden spoon. He ended up breaking it against his knee and now…he possessed the worst handmade splint in history. But it had to do. Uryuu refused to beg Szayel to fix what he broke in the first place.

"Szayel…you immoral monstrosity…I swear," Uryuu trailed off, as he picked up another rag. He wanted to say he would slay the beast…but even to himself it seemed like such a hollow lie. Without his weapons...without the use of his hand….he stood no chance. The other only option spinning through his brain, to prevent more excessive injuries was to lay down on the floor and expose his stomach like a submissive dog at Szayel's feet.

Exactly what the lunatic wanted.

_And it's beneath me…and beyond disgusting. It goes against everything I stand for…and I refuse to give the Octava what he wants…for it's my flesh that he desires with his all his dead heart. _

Turning the other knob for hot water, Uryuu drenched a wash cloth and scrubbed it against the dried blood on his chest and the bite marks his neck. Over and over again, he roughly tore at his skin as it became pink. Every few minutes, he rewet the cloth and the now boiling water was used to clean away the blood…and the shame. His motions grew more rapid, as Uryuu attempted to burn away the sensation of latex clad fingers that possessed the power to caress and bruise him at the same time. He wiped the cloth against his lips, praying it could erase the memory of Szayel's thin lips pressed against his own and a lewd tongue wiggling in his mouth.

_The cackles, the smirks, the pink hair, the roaming hands, and the insanity…they are never going to leave me, are they? Even if I escape or…his "friend" decides to kill him one day, my memories of him grabbing at my flesh, straddling my hips, nipping at my skin, and ravaging my mouth will always remain… Besides the tattoo on my arm, Szayel has branded himself on my brain. _

_He will always be there…with me __**forever**__. _

Trembling, Uryuu threw the rag on the ground. Here he was, the last Quincy, shirtless and terrified.

_Pathetic._

"If only Kurosaki was here to see me like this…he would be laughing his ass off at my weakness…in this case I don't think I would mind because it's the truth…even Sado would be ashamed for me…." Uryuu mumbled to himself as he pushed up his glasses and shut off the sink.

_Sado…_

_Sado…_

_Sado…_

The name demanded his attention, like a word on the tip of his tongue which needed to be said but could not be remembered. Uryuu bit his bottom lip, near where Szayel drew blood.

_Szayel making me bleed… his punishments…what he did to my hand…_

_What he did to my hand only occurred after I started to shout that I hated him. His face changed_ _from that prominent Cheshire grin he always wears to an expression of…disbelief. No, that's not it. It was as if I stabbed in him in the gut. Every time Szayel doesn't get what he wants or is rejected he lashes out at the nearest weak person._

_And he says that I am immature? I don't have violent temper tantrums every time things don't pan out. _

"I must be really losing my mind…to have not figured this out sooner. Yes, he is mad but there are actual patterns in his behavior, that can be explained…this is-"

_Hurting just me won't be enough this time…Sado will be his next option. Chained up and locked in a cell, there will be no way that he could attempt to escape or run. He will be the perfect punching bag for Szayel's fury._

_Shit._

_This is all my fault. _

Uryuu ran out of the room.

* * *

Uryuu did not hear Szayel say exactly where he stashed Sado, after he unlocked the chains that bound him to the chair and escorted him out of the living quarters of the lab. He could attempt to sense Sado's spiritual pressure or search for his classmate's spirit ribbon, but it would require time, due to whatever Szayel used as his building materials for this lab (Uryuu assumed seki seki stone) Uryuu received heavy interference every time he attempted to use his sensing abilities.

Time was too much of a scarce resource to waste.

In his gut, Uryuu already knew where Szayel would take Sado.

Picking up his speed, Uryuu's sandals skidded on the slick white floor and almost caused him to crash into the nearest wall. He managed to catch himself before losing his balance, then put on another burst of speed as he raced through the white corridors and hallways . It would be quicker and easier to use hirenkyaku, but using his powers might just attract Szayel's attention. The last thing he wanted right now.

Sprinting through the maze of Szayel's laboratory, Uryuu could not help but to look backwards and expect to see Abarai running besides him and their two loud Hollow companions trailing behind them. However, there was no one there. It was just him. Uryuu shook his head and continued on. The only sound accompanying him was the slapping of his sandals against the floor, which echoed in the empty hallway and only empathized his loneliness.

Turning left than right, and then left again, Uryuu reached a familiar hallway. Two columns filled with a green liquid that bubbled as the heads of former experiments floated up and down, marked the spot where he been escorted to his cell,

_This is it. Just take go down that hallway and you will find your old cell. The pitch black room where you nearly lost your mind. Where you were starved and suffered from severe dehydration. Nothing to be worried about…it's just a room._

_Just a room. _

Goosebumps erupted from Uryuu's skin and hairs on the back of his neck became erect, as he forced his feet to move. Uryuu took a few steps forward and tried his best to avert his gaze from the decomposing heads on display.

_Shush._

It was barely a noise, but after noticing how dead quiet most of Szayel's domain was…Uryuu could not help but be suspicious. He drew back and pressed his body against the wall, as he waited.

Then he started to hear cackling.

"Thank you for allowing me to _release_ some of frustration I have been feeling. You are truly such a _dear friend_, Sado-kun," the hyena like laughter boomed through the hall.

_Szayel._

Uryuu jumped behind the nearest column and nearly bumped his broken hand against the glass. As the pounding footsteps came closer, Uryuu concentrated on suppressing his spiritual pressure.

Closer…closer…closer…the footsteps came…and Uryuu tried his best not to breathe.

Then Szayel's sandals were silent. Uryuu let out a sigh of relief, the Espada had to be gone. To be safe, Uryuu waited for a few moments. He craned his neck to inspect the area, and found Szayel was standing there in the middle of the hall. His face was splattered with blood and his shirt covered in a spray of fine crimson droplets. Rapidly, he whipped his head around and attempted the shrink his body as much as possible, behnd the column.

"Hmmm…there is something wrong here…"

_Please Gods…make him go away. I need to help Sado and….and….I would really prefer not be tortured today. Again. _

Szayel padded over to the column Uryuu was hiding behind, of course. Uryuu held his breathe as he bit his lip again. He heard the rustling of fabric and then a _squeak_ against the glass, "Honestly, can't those fools do anything right? Leaving a smudge on my trophy case…so _incompetent_."

"I should just kill them both and let _my dear Uryuu-chan_ take care of my possessions…he seems capable in that area," Szayel lightly chuckled as he moved away.

_Bastard…I knew you were the one who taught Lumina and Verona to call me that….._

Uryuu waited and waited…to make sure he did not repeat the same mistake. He took a tentative peek from behind the column and seeing no one there. Uryuu stepped out. Fiddling with his glasses, Uryuu allowed himself to breathe normally again, to celebrate the good fortune that death passed over his head. Crossing his arms around his still bare chest, Uryuu walked down the hall until he reached a series of doors. He stopped at the one marked with a gothic three and pressed a hand against the door. As he noticed before, the door was single slab with no doorknob. No way to pick a lock or bust it open...only with the use of Szayel's reishi could the cell be opened.

Uryuu knew there was really no point in being here. He could not save Sado…he had come too late already. He should just wander back to Szayel's living quarters but he found himself still rooted to the stop. Whatever Szayel had done, was bloody and cruel, that was easy to assume. However, pain could dealt with and Sado, despite what the Espada said, was no weakling. To call him a boulder of a man, was almost a underestimation of his abilities.

_Yes, he's quiet like me and stays away from the spotlight…but it's not like the icy silence that I project. Sado doesn't verbally attack others when they get too close. He's warm and welcoming. _

_Sado is able to ground Kurosaki and understand him in a way that most people can't. Orihime and him have a bond that I can't even touch even though I have known her longer. _

_He saved my life my throwing me to Orihime when we entered the Sereit. And I don't think I have ever thanked him. Even though he remains in the shadows, his strength and character allows us to cooperate. _

_Sado is the thread that ties us together._

_He is needed, while I am just an abrasive fool._

_I am not needed. _

_I should be the one rotting away in a cell, not Sado…not Orihime, and even Kurosaki doesn't deserve to be trapped with a Espada. _

Uryuu lightly knocked his head against the door, which divided him from the nearest sane soul.

"Sado…this is stupid and I doubt that you can hear me…" Uryuu said softy, " I am not good at this sort of thing…talking to people. Telling them what I feel…I find it better to push them away before they see how pathetic…and uncool I am."

"I know I am nothing like you or Kurosaki but I do care," in a more firmer tone, Uryuu repeated, "I do care. I care about you…and I want you to know that you don't deserve this. You are strong enough to make it through. And it's probably meaningless but I am here for you…as a friend. I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive. You need to make it, Sado…Chad."

"By my honor, as a Quincy-" cold skeletal fingers grabbed Uryuu by the throat and threw him away from the door of Sado's cell. Before he could fall on his ass, Uryuu grabbed at the wall and gained enough purchase to stabilize his body.

"Sorry to be interruptin ya girlie chat, but ya are in my fuckin way," Nnoitra sneered as he branished his scythe in Uryuu's face. Moving to the side, to attempt to escape the range of Nnoitra's Santa Teresa, Uryuu noticed Nnoitra was not alone.

Well, technically alone for the Hollow he was dragging behind him had to be dead. It was a huge beast with curved oxen horns, a prominent beak, a body covered in beige fur, and a tail made out black quills. The closest term for such a strange combination of features, Uryuu know was a chimera, from the Greek mythology…but the defeated beast no longer possessed much bite. A thick trail of blood marked where Nnoitra had dragged the beast on the floor.

_A trail…if Nnoitra went outside to hunt than there has be more convenient opening in that direction. If I can just find it than I can develop an escape plan for Sado and I to follow when the conditions are right. _

Uryuu inched against the wall towards the blood, but found his path blocked by Nnoitra's non-scythe holding arm, "Aren't ya a clever little thing? But I'm sorry ya can't go that way. Szayel would attack me if I let his pretty birdie fly away. Not like I can't take him but even for me re-growing organs can be a bitch. Though…." Nnoitra leaned in, "it looks like he already started to have fun without me. Selfish bastard."

Nnoitra pointed a bony finger at the bite marks on Uryuu's neck, " With all the shit he puts me through…I'ld think he would share. It's almost manly how possessive he can get about his little dolls. But I can just take what I want…the benefit of being the strongest," Nnoitra waggled his tongue in Uryuu's face.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Uryuu snapped back, "I highly doubt that….you're only the Quinto…which means there are four Espada ranked higher than you. It puts your abilities in the midrange. _You're average_."

Nnoitra moved his hand to Uryuu's shoulder, bruising Uryuu with his grip. His deep purple eye blazed with rage as too-wide grin appeared, "Maybe I'm not the highest ranked….but I'll be someday," Nnoitra said softly but then his voice began to ramp up in volume, "I'm MIGHTIER THAN YA! Ya are just a plaything, nothing more."

"I am not a plaything nor weak," Uryuu replied smoothly, though on the inside he was shaking and his inner voiced screamed out how weak he truly was. However, he could push those emotions aside, like he always did, and focus on the problem at hand. He needed to determine a way to escape from this hell but Nnoitra was definitely in his way and there was nothing Uryuu could do physically to remove the obstacle.

Uryuu's blue eyes focused on the medallion hanging from Nnoitra's neck. There was something else that he could settle for. If he was able to get Sado's necklace and give it back to his friend than that action could express everything he wanted to say to Sado.

_And it will give him hope. _

_Hope is something that Sado needs most of all._

"You like to fight, right? Give me my weapons and I will show you what a Quincy can do. I bet you that I snatch that necklace off your bony neck before you can lay a hand on me."

Nnoitra guffawed, and throw his head back, "I bet I can split ya in half in one blow," he grabbed Uryuu's injured hand and squeezed, "Ya a mess. Not worth the time or the effort to fight or kill."

Uryuu reached up and grabbed Nnoitra's hair, "Let me prove to you what a mistake you have made by underestimating me."

"Ya dare to disrespect me? Fine, I'll play but only to show ya proper place," Nnoitra snarled, "Let's get ya precious weapons for I won't have any fun if I've to fight ya like this."

* * *

To be in the same-all white arena, Szayel forced him to fight him after being starved, felt strange. However, unlike before the Quincy cross was reattached to his wrist and a seele schneider in his right hand. He would prefer to have a few ginto tubes with him…but since Nnoitra refused to show him where Szayel kept his weapons and just grabbed whatever was there (after leaving the dead hollow behind and dumping Uryuu in the arena). Uryuu would have to do without.

_Now, I have a chance to regain my honor and finally fight back on equal ground. _

Uryuu ripped off his makeshift bandage and split; he began the process of manipulating threads of spirit energy around his hands and fingers, due to the presence of his normal reishi filtration device. The last time he used ransotengai, he had to manipulate his whole body. It should last longer since it was only his hand but the technique could be a little…unstable at times.

"Now, that's interstin'…but magic tricks aren't gonna help ya. And just so ya know…I don't fight unless it's to the death…so prepare to die, Quincy bastard!" Nnoitra swung his scythe in the direction of Uryuu's face.

At the last second, Uryuu used hirenkyaku to step away from the attack and rose up above the Espada. Nnoitra let out a series of curses as he stepped up his speed and slashed again.

However, he only hit thin air.

Uryuu continued to dodge Nnoitra's attacks. Yes, he could tell Nnoitra was an expert warrior…he had the right to be proud of his abilities. This Espada did kill the Captain of the 11th squad. Uryuu doubted he could defeat him but he could win what he wanted. Though his main priority was to focus on understanding Nnoitra's style of fighting.

And not get killed in the process, of course.

Nnoitra's swings were impulsive and rash; full of wild energy which forced Uryuu back. It did not help matters that Nnoitra's reach was incredible. Getting close enough to cause any damage was going to be difficult.

Uryuu let out a series of arrows as he dashed overhead from one side of the arena to the other.

Nnoitra only laughed, "I've the strongest hierro of the Espada! Ya are going to have to do better than that to actually hurt me."

_Maybe I have bitten off more than I can chew. I could try using the strange white arrow technique again or use seele schneider. It wasn't meant to be used as a sword but since I am going to have to attack him in a confrontational style...it will have to do! _

Uryuu landed back on the ground and allowed for his bow to disappear as he gripped the handle of his seele schneider.

"Finally starting to fight like a man, instead of a pussy, eh?" Nnoitra jeered before rushing at Uryuu.

Evading the obvious move, Uryuu stepped aside and neatly sliced into Nnoitra's shoulder. It was only a flesh wound but it was a start. Without an ounce of hesitation, Uryuu raced directly towards Nnoitra. After studying his attack patterns from above, it was child's play to duck and dodge Nnoitra's scythe.

Nothing was going to stop him from his goal….

With each evasion, Uryuu made his way closer to Nnoitra's body…until he was only a few inches from Nnoitra's shocked face. Uryuu snatched the necklace from around Nnoitra's neck before stabbing the Quinto in the chest.

"I am more of an man then you will ever be, you immoral bastard!" Uryuu shouted as he pulled out his blade and made a move to stab Nnoitra again,

Nnoitra dropped his scythe and grabbed Uryuu by the shoulders, before the Quincy could properly react. Lifting Uryuu off the ground by several feet, Nnoitra spat, "Ya know nothing…all ya is Szayel's bitch. I don't think that I want to ruin my Santa Teresa by getting ya blood on it. I know somethin else that can kill ya though…"

Nnoitra opened his mouth, and Uryuu could see at the tip of the Quinto's tongue, the development of a golden cero.

Uryuu closed his eyes as he waited for the cero to burn away all his flesh and send him into the embrace of death. He silently said a prayer for Sado, Orihime, Kurosaki…and Rukia, though he was quite sure she had been killed in battle. It did not seem that Szayel was lying about her death or the death of the Noveno Espada.

He waited…waited…and death never came for him.

The odor of decaying flowers and rotten fruits, which wafted into his nasal cavity provided the answer why he was still breathing. Opening his eyes, Uryuu saw Nnoitra was sitting on the ground was a nasty cut to his head, while he found himself in the rib-crushing embrace of Szayel.

"Idiot! Did you not think that I would notice your rise in spiritual pressure? I warned you I did not want any fighting under my roof until this war is over to prevent the remaining Captains from noticing our presence…I prefer not having to fight again so soon. And then…attacking my property…." Szayel shrieked.

_His property? _

"I should slaughter you…"

"But wait, ya can't…ya lack the power. Too bad," Nnoitra's grin became wider, and reminded Uryuu of the shark in _Jaws_, "And anyway, it was ya property who challenged me. Not my fault."

"Doesn't matter! I hold you responsible. Especially since you were the only one who could have given his weapons back," Szayel tore seele schineder away from Uryuu's hand and threw it on the floor and then snatched the bracelet from Uryuu's wrist.

"Just…damn you, damn you, damn you, inconsiderate fool!" Szayel dumped Uryuu on the ground, before striding over to Nnoitra, "I may not be able to kill you but I can still make you want to die," Szayel removed his zanpakutou from its sheath and tapped the blade against his lips.

"I think I am going to crush your higado* first."

Finding himself free, Uryuu got back on his feet. He had managed to hold onto Sado's coin necklace despite everything. A slight smile crossed his face as he placed it into his pocket. It was upsetting that Szayel had come in to rescue him, though he was starting to have some hope about his situation, dying quickly was almost merciful around here.

Without his Quincy cross, the feeling of pain returned to his left hand. Uryuu walked over and grabbed the bandage and splint before starting to back away from the feuding Espadas.

_Please kill each other. _

"Fuck ya, Szayel and ya stupid rules! Goin' into resurrection form will for sure draw attention, but I forgot ya are such a Drama Queer and a lunatic-"

"You are the only stupid one here, and I kindly suggest you shut your mouth before I am forced to cut off your lips!"

"Let's see ya try!" Nnoitra leaped up to his feet and gripped his scythe.

Uryuu reached the door of the arena, but as he was about to quietly shut it, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Uryuu by the hip, " I am greatly displeased with your behavior today. There will be some dire consquences for being such a disobedient scamp…however, I might let certain things go if you watch me destroy Nnoitra."

"I think I have seen enough of your resurrection form for a lifetime, Granz-sama…so no," Uryuu wiggled away from Szayel's touch.

"_So disappointing_," Szayel laughed, "I can fix your aversion to it later. Take care, Ishida-kun…try not hurt yourself while I am gone," and then Szayel slammed the arena door behind him.

"Well, I hope Nnoitra hurts you…a lot," Uryuu muttered to himself.

* * *

Curling under the blankets on his cot, Uryuu attempted to keep himself warm. He needed a new shirt. If only he could get his hands on some fabric, it did not matter what quality, color, or print…but anything would be better than wearing a uniform of Szayel's design or having his chest exposed.

But with his hand broken, Uryuu seriously doubted he would ever have the same level of manual dexterity as before. Another reason to despise Szayel, a minor one compared to whatever he did in to Sado, but it was still depressing.

Yet, he finally won something back. Uryuu gazed at the coin necklace nestled in his good hand. A very small smile crept onto his face, as he examined the coin again. Looking at it again, allowed for the fires of hope to burn in his soul.

_All I have to do now is to find a opporunity to give it back to Sado. So, he can see that we can still fight back, and our situation is not hopeless._

**Unless he is already dead…or to maimed to care anymore, moron. **

_I am not listening. _

**Whatever. If you want to discard the fact that Szayel was covered in blood from his time in Chad's cell that's your business. **

_Sado is not dead. Though it is difficult to sense spiritual pressure here…I would know if he was gone. _

**Prove it.**

Sighing, Uryuu forced himself to sit up in bed and aggravate his still sore muscles from his fight with Nnoitra. Closing his eyes temporarily, he opened them once he felt the presence of spirit ribbons flowing around him. The two most prominent ribbons were a deep violet. The energy surrounding them felt powerful, unnatural and tainted.

_Szayel and Nnoitra._

Pushing the other ribbons aside, which belonged to lower level Hollows in the general area, Uryuu reached out until he grabbed ahold of a white ribbon. It looked tattered and the energy that flowed from it was steady as a human heartbeat.

Releasing the tension in his shoulders, Uryuu whispered aloud, "Sado is fine."

He dropped Sado's ribbon, and as he was about to settle in for some well-deserved rest, but a pair of pale lavender ribbons caught his attention. He had never seen a color like that before and there were indications the beings connected to the ribbons were nearby, as if they were right by his side.

However, there was nothing in the room except for the bed and himself. The spirit ribbons faded from sight but when Uryuu concentrated he felt the humming of a small spiritual pressure…very close by.

But where could it be? There were no hiding spots…except for the space underneath his cot.

Remembering all those times he had begged Ryuuken or Souken to check underneath his bed for monsters, Uryuu hesitated before leaning over the side of the bed.

For once, his fears were justified as a hand reached out and dragged him down on the floor like a rag doll.

"What the he-" Uryuu started to shout but his voice was easily drowned out by hysterical cries.

"Look! Look! Uryuu-chan is alive! Very much alive! Come out and see, Verona. I told you Szayel-sama liked him too much to kill him," Lumina tackled Uryuu, and tightly squeezed his chest.

Verona peeked his head out from the bed before darting out and joined in tackling Uryuu, "Verona was so very worried. I like Uryuu-chan very much."

"We both like Uryuu-chan so much!" the fraccion chanted at once before continuing their need to physically express their affection. Lumina wrapped her arms around his neck and Verona seemed to be glued to his hip. Having the two fraccion cling to his body, made it difficult for Uryuu sit up. With a few minutes of awkward movements, Uryuu managed to move his abused back from off the floor. Adjusting his crooked glasses, Uryuu could only stare back at Verona's and Lumina's adoring faces.

_What I am supposed to do now?_

"Umm…hum."

It did not seem to matter to Lumina and Verona that he was rendered speechless. Lumina continued to chatter, "Szayel-sama is so scary when he is angry. Lumina hates it when he is like that. It's so scary…and Lumina can only run away. Lumina thought Szayel-sama was going to kill her but he only hurt Verona this time."

Verona stopped giving his side a death grip and pointed to his round stomach before lifting up his shirt to reveal a large multicolored bruise.

"It's not at all nice," Lumina buried her head in Uryuu's chest and let out a whimper. Feeling her trembling body against his, Uryuu could not help but to deliver a few awkward pats to her back, before agreeing, "Not at all nice, Lumina-san."

Verona pulled down his shirt before cocking his head to the side, "This is why we love Uryuu-chan so much…he cares about us."

_Love?_

Uryuu's face froze as Verona went back to hugging him.

_Hollows can't love. These two are more innocent than most, and remind me of small children or big, fat cats. But they are still Hollows. As a Quincy, I am sworn to kill them. Then why don't I have the desire to cause them harm or attack them? I have no vengeance in my heart towards them. Even if I was not the prisoner of their master…I doubt that I could kill them. _

_What am I supposed to do in this sort of situation? There is nothing in my training that has prepared me for this…not even working with that fool, Pesche. _

**_"From there on, it depends on your heart. In the name of justice, the Quincy release the arrows from their hearts."_**

_I am not sure if those words would apply here…especially since sensei was ripped apart by Hollows. But…Verona and Lumina don't seem to want to cause pain or hurt others. They worry and have feelings. The way that Szayel treats them…disgusts me, so I guess I do care._

_Gods, help me. _

Clearing his throat, Uryuu peered down at Lumina and Verona, who only gave him, excited looks in return. Trying to think back to what he enjoyed doing as a child, to engage them at their level of understanding, Uryuu asked, "Umm….hmm, Lumina-san and Verona-san…do you want me to tell you a story?"

Uryuu interpreted the tightened grips on his body as a resounding yes.

Verona and Lumina let go of Uryuu before leaping onto the bed. Uryuu followed suit, only with a more reserved matter. He surrounded himself with a blanket to cover up his naked chest, before letting Lumina lay her head down on his lap. Verona sat by Uryuu with his head leaning against, Uryuu's arm.

"Once upon a time," Uryuu began as his mind tried to come up with an interesting but simple plot for Lumina and Verona to understand, "in a land far away," _very far away_, "there was a princess with a radiant red hair and a smile for all of her people."

"A smile for everyone?" Verona piped up.

"Yes, because she was the…heart of her land. But one day a powerful sorcerer decided he wanted the princess for himself. Despite the best efforts of her knights and all her friends, he still whisked her away to his underground kingdom, which was guarded by fierce dragons and his palace was made out of the bones of his enemies…."

"Sounds very scary. Lumina would not like to live there."

"Well," Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "the worst part was the fact that the sorcerer was very cruel to the princess. He wanted her to marry him, but no matter what he did to her, she always said no. Luckily, there was a knight who had fallen in love with the kindhearted princess and decided that he should save her. After taking a journey into the forest, and helping an old woman chop wood for the winter, the old woman told the knight that the only way to kill the sorcerer was to find his soul. But his soul was located in a needle, in an egg, in a duck, in a hare, in a crystal chest on a remote island."

Absent-mindly, Uryuu gently patted Lumina on the head as he continued, "So the knight looked far and wide for this island. He traveled from boat to boat, sailing across the seven seas. One day there was a storm that forced his ship off course and it crashed into a small, empty island. When the knight was sitting down under a tree with his men, he had this feeling that this was the place to dig…so they did and they found the chest."

Lumina and Verona loudly clapped their hands together, in a fashion that was not at all similar to Szayel's. Uryuu waited for them to finish before continuing on with the story. However, a slower, more deliberate clap stopped him.

Szayel, in perfect health, was standing in the doorway with a cart by his side, "Story time, Ishida-kun? _How amusing_…"

The Octava pushed in the cart, which to Uryuu's eye seemed to be loaded with a series of identical uniforms in his size…

_Just great._

Verona ducked behind Uryuu's back, while Lumina clung to Uryuu's leg. Her body obviously shaking as Szayel approached them with a sly grin.

"Don't worry about me…I believe I am starting to feel better after my _little exercise_ with Nnoitra," Szayel laughed as he placed his hands on his hips," I am rather impressed that you managed to hold him off for so long, Ishida-kun…so I am probably not going to punish you for causing such a scene. Especially, since I find you here being _so precious_."

Szayel flopped down on the bed, next to Uryuu, "Please continue with the story, my dear!"

Uryuu blanched.

_What happened to the whole, "I am going to make your life hell for daring to say what you really think?" Were Szayel's mood swings really this…erratic? What did he mean by saying that he was feeling, "better"?_

Behind him, Uryuu could felt a poke to his spine, and he turned his head slightly to see Verona. Instead of a look of fear, there was almost cautious cast to his features, "Szayel-sama is acting. He may not lie but he loves to act," Verona whispered in Uryuu's ear before sitting down once again.

Szayel slowly moved his foot up Uryuu's leg, "_Come on_, _Uryuu_."

The huskier tone made Uryuu shiver…it was the exact tone of voice Szayel when he was sexually assaulting him before. Nausea and disgust twirled inside his stomach. Didn't the Octava understand how wrong this was to volley back between cruel and sickening sweet? Whatever insight he gained into Szayel's mechanical working, the rules would suddenly change. As if they were originally playing chess and now Go or Chinese checkers. Today might be declared a victory, for once it seemed that he did not lose any pawns. Being able to adapt was getting harder at every turn, and it seemed better to relay on his instinct than on an actual strategy.

Szayel brushed back his hair and then put his hands behind him to lean backwards on the bed, "_Entertain me."_

Pulling the blanket tighter around his chest, Uryuu started again with little excitement in his voice, "The knight opened the chest before slicing into the hare's fur, and grabbed the duck before it could fly away. He then removed the golden egg from the duck's gullet. After repairs were made to the ship, the knight sailed across the sea until he reached the kingdom. He traveled far and wide until he reached the opening of the underground lair. And it was perfect timing, for the sorcerer had captured several of the princesses' subjects and started to torturiethem in front of her in order to make her marry him."

"Ah, what a clever sorcerer! It does seem to work like a charm…" Szayel winked at Uryuu.

Uryuu returned the wink with a scowl of his own, which just made Szayel giggle, "No need to be _so sensitive_."

Ignoring Szayel, Uryuu continued, "The knight easily slew the two dragons and then continued to the sorcerer's palace. After defeating the guards, he started to run through the halls. Eventually, after he reached the tallest tower…he walked on the sorcerer attempting to forcibly take affection from the princess. When the knight announced his presence, the sorcerer started to laugh and mock him. However, the knight just took out the egg and shook it up and down. The sorcerer's body was force to move up and down until he hit his head against the ceiling. As the sorcerer laid there stunned, the knight smashed the egg against his forehead. The sorcerer was dead. The knight rescued the princess….." Uryuu trailed off as he noticed how Szayel's amber eyes were ogling him. _Again_

"And they fell in love, correct? Married and had children? Happily ever after?" Szayel said with almost bitter edge to his demanding tone.

"I suppose so, Granz-sama," Uryuu replied as he looked away, trying find something else to focus on besides Szayel's face.

"But don't you understand that a happily ever after is the most important part…for everyone?" Szayel questioned as he leaned over and violated Uryuu's personal space, by placing a hand on his thigh, "_Even me_. With time I think you will see… ."

Luckily, Uryuu did not have to respond for Lumina started to squawk as Szayel had crushed her in the process of leaning over to Uryuu's side. Szayel retreated and responded with a meaningless, quick, sarcastic "Sorry," to Lumina. Lumina clung to Uryuu's side and buried her head into his chest. Uryuu could not help but to put a protective arm around her rotund body.

"But this story was rather psychologically illuminating," Szayel pushed up his glasses as he stared at Uryuu's arm shielding his fraccion, "You see yourself as the "good knight" don't you? The one with the power and the control but in reality you are more of damsel in distress. Being in denial is rather…moronic, don't you think?"

Uryuu gripped his sheets, and hunched his shoulders before responding," If that's what you believe Granz-sama…."

"Oh it's not just what I think…it's the truth even if you don't believe me. But it's so…_cute_ when you humor me," Szayel reached over and sharply pinched Uryuu's cheek, making the teenager turn red.

Szayel's gaze turned back to his fraccion, "Lumina, come over here."

Uryuu wanted to do something to prevent Lumina from listening to her master, but as always, even if it meant her harm, she still followed his orders. She removed herself from Uryuu's chest before turning to face Szayel.

The Octava gestured with his finger, in a "beckoning," motion. Lumina crawled over, and Uryuu waited for the moment where Szayel's sadistic side dropped like a knife onto Lumina's head.

"_Mi pequena_,*" Szayel cooed as he stroked her two pig tails, "you are such a good fraccion. Very obedient and lovely…"

Behind him, Uryuu could feel fingers clutching at his sides. He was not the only one concerned for Lumina's safety. Over the top, sweet Szayel was more creepy than his normal self. Though Uryuu did not understand why Szayel had resorted to acting in this fashion…it was obvious that it was fake. A lie. A performance.

Except Lumina did not see it or the danger, she was finally getting the praise that she always wanted from her master…something that Uryuu could understand.

Lumina's cheeks turned a bright pink and her eyes glowed with happiness, "Szayel-sama?" she squeaked.

"Hmmm?" Szayel gently pushed her chin upwards to meet his own.

"Could Lumina and Verona sleep with Uryuu-chan?"

A flash of surprise…and envy crossed Szayel's features, but the scientist let out a few chuckles, "I don't see a problem with it. Perhaps…" Szayel turned his attention back onto Uryuu with wicked smirk on his lips, "since this cot is so small it might be best for everyone to sleep in my bed instead. What do you think, _Uryuu-chan_? _You and I could lie together_, while mi poco queridos can curl up by our feet."*

"…." Uryuu's mouth opened wide, then closed again, and then opened. What the hell could he say to that and not make Szayel upset?

"Cat got your tongue, Ishida-kun?" Szayel teased as he pushed Uryuu's mouth closed with the tip of his gloved finger, "Don't worry…maybe in the future then…I know that you had such a _difficult day_, so just let me tuck you in."

"Let" in this case was only metaphorical…Szayel was going to do it whether Uryuu objected or not. Uryuu nodded as he bit his lip hard enough for blood to spill. He wiped it away before Szayel could notice or attempt to lick it off his lips.

The pink haired Espada petted Lumina again before rising up off the bed and slowly stretching his arms. Uryuu turned his body, so his back was no longer facing the wall and Verona was left exposed. Verona waddled over to Lumina and started to rapidly whisper into her ear. Lumina hung her head, which made Uryuu think that Verona was giving Lumina a reprimand for being so trusting. Sighing, Uryuu fluffed his pillow and drew his blankets around him before lying down on his back.

Seeing that Uryuu was going along with his demand, Szayel's smile grew wider, as he pointed to the cart, "You have a tendency to lose your clothes…even though you are so modest about your body, I thought it would be best if I gave you a few outfits in case you needed them, since _I care so much about your emotional well-being_."

Szayel strolled over to Uryuu, while Verona and Lumina settled themselves between Uryuu's legs and feet, twisting all their bodies together. Szayel loomed over Uryuu, and lightly caressed Uryuu's cheek before delivering a peck to Uryuu's forehead, "Tomorrow morning, we will be having a nice long _adult _conversation about your and Sado-kun's future. I have finally decided what should be the right course of action. I will let you choose your and your friend's fate. With either option… you are going to need a good-night's rest."

_Shit. Choices are not actually choices in Szayel's world._

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

**Higado:** Liver

**Mi pequena:** my little one (feminine form)

**Mi poco queridos:** my little ones

Szayel totally ruined story time…creeper.

Beware "nice" Szayel….next chapter it will be revealed what the hell he decided to do about Uryuu/Chad…it's a progression of what Szayel has been doing…but I believe it's still twisted enough to be considered "worse" and it's the reason why he is so "happy."

However, Uryuu had a victory in this chapter…over Nnoitra, of all people…though he is dealing with some serious emotional issues. Yay! Though I suck at writing fight scenes...

And that specific flash back I mentioned will be in the next chapter…it really did not fit with what was going on and this chapter is rather long.

The story that Uryuu tells Verona and Lumina is based on Russian fairy tale villain, Koschei the Deathless. When Szayel was first introduced…his character always reminded me of Koschei due to the whole cannot be killed and Koschei kept his soul in an egg…and we all know how connected Szayel is to reproduction so it makes sense (well to me and I know that I am weird).

**R&R**

**Chapter 14**_:_ Sweet Sacrifice-mostly Uryuu but Nnoitra perspective for all those Nnoitra fans out there…let's see what is going on in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Sacrifice

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning: M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…**

* * *

**WARNING: Nnoitra POV so excessive swearing**

**Chapter 14:** Sweet Sacrifice

"Don't take any wooden nickels

When you sell your soul

A devil of a time awaits you

When the party's over

You're on your own

Now the party's over

I'm on my own,"

**"Wooden Nickels,"- Eels**

**"**Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice," **David Kenyon**

* * *

"Choices? Ya giving the little fucker…choices now?" Nnoitra slammed his fist against the kitchen table, and spilled his mug of tea…"by accident." When it came to basic activities, like cooking or brewing tea, Szayel was a complete failure.

_Plus the bastard was completely capable of poisoning me for his own fucked up sense amusement. Especially after yesterday…the way Szayel went after me for daring to touch "his property." Of course, the asshole is still a fucking coward and unable to face me like a true warrior. Szayel has no problem with "cheating," through the use of his stupid red "balloons" to capture me and make one of those queer voodoo dolls. _

_Szayel didn't crush my liver first…but he smashed my ojo instead. A really sick tactic, for even I am the greatest warrior, I can't fight what I fucking can't see. The bitch seems to have a fetish with ruining eyeballs lately… but at least my grew back. Though I don't think he sees how much shit he puts me through…despite the fact I am the only other Espada that can stand him for a few hours. Except for Ulquiorra, but that girly killjoy bastard don't fucking count. _

_Yesterday, was just a shitty day. I should have been able to handle that stick of a archer along with Szayel. Yes, I'm not at full strength but I should have kicked his ass and cut off his head. I did not expect him to watch me…then attack, like fucking Szayel. _

_No wonder the fairy wants to fuck him…if fighting styles show some shit about people's personality… holy shit, they are freaking similar. Though Szayel is going about this submission shit all wrong, for a genius he is really a idiot when it comes to social crap.. Giving his little captive choice, letting him run around, and attempting to have fucking conversations with him is just…fucking insane. Szayel always chooses the wrong people to try to control; people who have flames in their eyes that can't be stamped out._

_That's why Tesla is such a good little bit…his eyes are so hollow and blank. There is nothing to burn. But not everyone else can be used like a tool, some need to be killed and destroyed until there is nothing fucking left. _

_Like Nelliel. _

_But Szayel can't understand that…he just does the same thing over and over again. Not like I give about his well-being, but it's just funny to watch. _

_Cirucci was a prime example, hot as hell, but too rebellious. The Quincy is the same way…maybe if I get my hands on him, I can help my "old buddy" out and teach the brat a lesson in proper behavior for a slave…fraccion…whatever Szayel wants to label him. _

_The only problem with that is if Szayel found out…_

_On one of the few occasions the pink haired loon left Cirucci alone, I tried to hit on her and the next day Szayel threw a vat of acid on my face. That fucking hurt. _

_Szayel is fucking insane…and when he loses control…even I don't want to be around him. _

_It can be hot in the sack. The one time Szayel allowed me to fuck him…man, he's a kinky bastard_. _I highly doubt he will allow me to do that again with his little birdie around. _

_I really should have brought Tesla with me…I am getting fucking bored. _

Szayel drew backwards from the dripping, hot liquid, "Tsk, tsk…you are such a primate, Nnoitra. But I forgive you, I mean it's not your fault you are genetically inferior to me and are unable to understand basic concepts."

"Go fuck ya self!"

"If I only could…." Szayel smirked as he raised a pink eyebrow in Nnoitra's direction, " I guess you are still testy after being so thoroughly beaten by me and my little pet. How the mighty have fallen….I am beginning to suspect that what you told me about what is going on in the outside world is not correct. Don't you understand, lying is a sin?"

Nnoitra snorted, "I'm not a liar. That's ya area of expertise."

"My, my…such a big word…and you managed to use it a sentence correctly. I am so impressed," Szayel started to clap his hands together in his normal condescending fashion, his lips curled in a cutting smirk.

Nnoitra squeezed his hands together until the flesh became red except for around the peaks of his knuckles became as white as his arrancar robes, " Ya don't have the right to be pompous with me," he shouted," I can squash ya like the parasite that ya really are."

"I am not a parasite," Szayel said softy as he snaked his hand through his hair, "You are, Nnoitra. Depending on me to fix your pathetic errors and mistakes, without me I doubt you would have risen to the rank of Quinto. I knew eventually I would rise up and retake my position…"

"Codependence is not a sign of good mental health, Nnoitra " Szayel chided," so if you don't remove yourself from my domain by tomorrow…I will make sure you seriously regret it."

Barely lifting a finger, Nnoitra pushed the table over and make Szayel jump out of his chair, "Ya can't tell me what to do, bitch."

Nnoitra grabbed Santa Teresa and stormed out of the room.

_I really need to fucking kill something…maybe I will run into his little birdie. I wonder what he will do if I delivered pieces of him on a platter?_

_The bastard would probably eat it….with a maniacal smile on his face._

* * *

Uryuu waited in the shadows of his corner, for Nnoitra to march past him with his scythe in hand. It did not seem like the buffoon noticed him but appearances could be deceiving. Holding his breath in, as the dark haired Espada stalked past him, Uryuu did not move. Until the hands of Verona and Lumina on his pants urged him forwards. It was a little bit troublesome to move with the other fraccion always by his side. Yet, it was sort of cute and reminded Uryuu of how ducklings followed their mother around or whatever creature they imprinted as their "mother."

Szayel made it quite clear that they were supposed to have a conversation this morning. An "adult" conversation….whatever that meant in Szayel's perspective. Uryuu curled his fingers around the medallion in his pocket, as an attempt to provide some comfort. With a sigh, Uryuu walked into the kitchen…and found Szayel presiding over a broken table with a pool of brown liquid surrounding it. Szayel's amber eyes noticed Lumina and Verona first before drift over to Uryuu.

Snapping his gloved fingers in the direction of the table, "Lumina and Verona! Clean up this mess." When the fraccion still stood by Uryuu, their beady black eyes turned away from their pink haired master, Szayel stamped his foot and yelled, "I meant….NOW, not twenty years in the future."

"Yes, Szayel-sama!" they chimed in at once before scurrying towards the mess. Uryuu watched them go, until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Right besides him, was Szayel's grinning face.

_I really hate it when he uses sonido to "surprise," me._

" Are you free to have a discussion with me…about some sensitive topics?" Szayel questioned as he leaned too close to Uryuu.

* * *

"Yes, Granz-sama," Uryuu replied as he pushed back his glasses.

"Good. Let's go on a stroll so my fraccion can focus on their work," Szayel tugged on Uryuu's elbow as he lead the younger male away from the main room and down another all-white corridor.

Szayel refused to say nothing at first, but instead insisted on draping his arm around Uryuu's waist, and since it appeared Szayel was otherwise keeping his hands to himself, Uryuu did not bother to fight it. Though the almost oppressive silence between them, made Uryuu more nervous.

After turning a right, left, and then another right, Szayel began to speak, " You are quite aware that I am not a fan of Sado-kun, correct?"

With his heart starting to pound in his chest, was Szayel going to tell him that killed Sado?

"Yes, Granz-sama," Uryuu said slowly as he attempted to study Szayel's features for any portents that he should be aware, in regards to his friend. He found nothing except for leering eyes, which made his skin crawl.

" The only reason he is still alive so I can have leverage over you. Honestly, this whole situation is very tedious to me. I propose a solution that may interest you," Szayel and Uryuu turned another corner before reaching the hallway with the columns of green liquid.

Uryuu only replied with a noncommittal, "Oh."

"Despite the fact that it goes against my orders, I feel that I can persuaded to open a garganta and return Sado-kun to the World of Living with the right incentive."

* * *

"What do you want, Granz-sama?" Uryuu sighed.

Szayel tightened his hold on Uryuu's waist before pressing their chests together, the pink haired scientist then whispered into the Quincy's ear, " It's quite obivious, my dear Uryuu…the chance to fuck you without resistance. Otherwise, I will have kill poor Sado-kun in front of you and dump you into the wasteland of the desert outside."

"It's your choice. What are you willing to sacrifice, Uryuu? "

"…." Uryuu found himself speechless as he stared up at those haunting amber eyes. This was beyond wrong and not at all what he expected when woke up this morning. However, this was the price of staying alive in Szayel's world…never knowing what could happen next.

The choice presented before him, either was way would hurt him in the process. He wanted to save Sado from a gruesome fate but have…sex…and give away his virginity to Szayel was beyond disgusting. There was also a worry that this was just another game or trick. Uryuu fingered the necklace in his pocket again…the smooth surface providing him something solid to hold onto; solid and strong like Sado.

'Tick tock…I don't have all day," Szayel sang out.

Uryuu gulped before blurting out," You can have me."

* * *

Crappy short chapter…I am uploading ch 15 as well so don't worry.

R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Prized Possession

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**WARNING: YAOI…NON-CON…This chapter is rated "M"**

**Chapter 15:** Prized Possession

"How I wish you could see the potential

The potential of you and me

It's like a book elegantly bound

But in a language that you can't read just yet.

You gotta spend time love, love

You gotta spend some time with me

And I know that you'll find love

I will possess your heart

There are days when outside your window

I see my reflection as I slowly pass

And I long for this mirrored perspective

When we'll be lover, lovers at last

I will possess your heart

I will possess your heart

You reject my advances and desperate pleas

I won't let you let me down so easily

So easily

I will possess your heart

I will possess your heart,"

"**I Will Possess Your Heart,"- Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

"Love that is not madness is not love**,"- Pedro Calderon de la Barca**

* * *

The Quincy sat on the edge of Szayel's bed with his arms protectively crossed around his chest, with his eyes focused on his feet. A red flush coated the boy's cheeks, as Szayel took a step forward the object of his affections.

But he stopped himself. Denying himself from what he desired, had required so much effort. It would be easy to ravage Uryuu, but would be beneath him…he was an artist after all. Especially when it came to sex, Szayel knew it was better to take his time to create a more satisfying experience for both parties. There was no need to stoop to that bestial level…at least not until later. Based on the evidence, this was to be Uryuu's first time, if he was too rough his little sparrow wouldn't beg him to do it again, and again.

However, Szayel was unable to keep his eyes from roaming Uryuu's body and visually peeling back the layers of clothing to see the teenager's pretty flesh. Starting from the boy's ankles, Szayel's gaze move up those enchanting legs. Though, they were not in proportion to the rest of Uryuu, Szayel found himself not caring. Uryuu was only a human and therefore imperfect…but he didn't mind having those "imperfections" wrapped around his waist as Uryuu withered beneath him. Traveling upwards, Szayel stopped to admire his captive's trim waist, and the memory of that fascinating scar engraved into Uryuu's chest, born from such misery and pain, popped into his brain.

He wanted to touch it…and take a scapel, to elaborate on the design. To visually show the transfer of the boy from the control of his father to his ownership.

"Can you stop….raping me with your eyes? I want to just get this over with," such harsh words from such a lovely mouth, but they meant nothing. The voice behind was strained, and repressing the need to tremble with fear. Uryuu had stopped avoiding his gaze and was now returning a look of what Szayel could only assume was meant to be defiance but there were no blue flames burning in Uryuu's eyes. Only wild sparks of confusion, terror, and desperation flew now…and Szayel could not help to be moved by the display.

Szayel's only response to Uryuu was to chuckle and whip off his shirt. When the white cloth hit the floor, Szayel kicked it to the side. With slower movements, Szayel pulled of his gloves, as he felt Uryuu's eyes on his body.

_I wonder if he is enjoying this little show…or is his intimidated by my perfection. How could he not be memorized…_

"Get this over with? _My, my_….you are really clueless. Rushing things would not be in your best interest, Quincy," Szayel flashed a wicked grin, before settling in besides Uryuu on the bed, and gripping the shoulder of the younger male, "Don't forget, I am the one in control here. If I am not fully satisfied with your performance…" Szayel trailed off as he held Uryuu's attention.

"…I will not hesitate to slaughter your friend in front of you," Szayel laughed.

Szayel observed a flurry of emotions scurry across Uryuu's face: anguish, guilt, shame, and _that dear favorite_, hatred. The teen bit his lip, a habit Szayel had increasingly become aware of and noticed the connection between it and a nervous emotional state.

_How delightful…what a beautiful quivering blossom I am about to pick!_

"I understand," Uryuu replied, as he picked at his makeshift bandage on his left hand.

_Oh, I don't think you understand at all. However, I believe you will after I am done. For this seems to be the best strategy to finally have you. _

_ To have you choose me, even though I had to give you a little bit of an incentive, is such a wonderful feeling. I will make sure this is the day you will never forget, for it you will become mine. After this, I know you will be my submissive pet and never leave, for the pleasure and pain I deliver will be so addictive. _

_You will never need someone else in your life, Not those overly attached deformed, feeble minded minions nor your 'friends.' Nor the girl whose name you whisper when you are sleeping, Your old life is offically over with, and now your true life is just about to begin, like a caterpillar waking up from the deep sleep of a chrysalis and emerging as a butterfly._

"To begin with, I would have enjoyed watching you touch yourself but…" Szayel blurted out as he gestured to Uryuu's broken hand, " but I miscalculated. I guess I will have to provide assistance."

"_Provide assistance_," Uryuu repeated in a whisper, as his eyes widened owlishly as the words sunk in his inferior brain. Uryuu's slowness in understanding or generally shock did not concern the pink haired scientist. His gaze was more focused on the slight bobbing of the Adam's apple before him.

Licking his lips, Szayel said huskily, "_Yes, provide assistance."_

He crawled behind Uryuu, and sat down with his legs on either side of the teen's body. He wormed his hand up the back of Uryuu's shirt and he had to smirk when the Quincy began to shiver from his touch.

Gently, Szayel started to stroke Uryuu's spine. Frowning, when he felt how prominent it was still, Szayel mentally reminded himself to increase the calorie content of Uryuu's nutrient shake. Technically, it was for Uryuu's benefit to return to his former weight…but Szayel did not exactly enjoy the prospect of fucking a skeleton. For the moment, he could ignore that flaw…since he had already felt for himself what a firm but still plump ass the Quincy possessed. Continuing to caress Uryuu's back, Szayel used his other hand to pull back the neck of the long sleeved shirt. On either side of Uryuu's neck, he could still see the presence of his bite marks.

_They are going to be such lovely scars…though they could be bigger. _

Szayel leaned in closer, and examined one mark with the tip of his tongue before clamping down on it. He heard a delightful hiss from his captive, which only encouraged Szayel to bite harder on the already abused skin, to the point where blood began to trickle. Uryuu began to struggle by attempting to throw off Szayel from his neck.

But it was pointless, and Szayel was quite sure Uryuu know it as well but he was too stubborn to give in without a fight. Szayel used his one free hand to push up the fabric of Uryuu's shirt in the front, to pull the boy closer to him and felt the lean muscles that covered his stomach. A stomach Szayel had the pleasure of destroying and rebuilding. With his both hands, Szayel continued his ministrations while Uryuu continued to fuss. In response, Szayel lowered the hand on Uryuu's front, touching the fine soft, fine hair that made a trail to the Quincy's groin, until he reached the top of the white pants guarding his lower half.

Worrying the fabric between his fingertips, Szayel snarled as he removed his mouth from Uryuu's throat, "No resisting, no fighting, and no squirming unless I tell you to do so. Now, are you capable of taking off your pants or do you need me to do so?"

Uryuu moved his hands to the front of his pants, and despite how much they shook, Szayel trusted the teen to do as he asked so he let go of the white fabric. As Uryuu slowly pushed his pants down, while Szayel leered over his shoulder, Uryuu whispered, "Why….why me…isn't there anyone that is better suited for this?"

_Why…that's an actually intelligent question. Especially since I am not hundred percent sure myself._

_Why am I interested in you, Ishida Uryuu, who is an specimen from an inferior species? _

_Because you are weaker than me, and I can easily take what I want._

_Because since I saw you I have desired for the chance to defile you. To take away that haughty glare of superiority, and reduce you a wanton whore who only cries out for my touch._

_Because there is something so beautifully deviant about the idea of a Hollow and Quincy being together. The difference between us is so great, but those same differences act as a contrast and make us both look divine._

_Because the way you act doesn't make sense to me at all but I am still driven by a need to understand you. I am never bored with you around._

_Because you are warm._

_Because from the few snippets of your old life I have gathered, I doubt that anyone truly noticed you. _

_Because maybe I feel…slightly lonely with only the voices in my head and idiot fraccion for company. No, that can't be. I don't need anyone. _

_I don't need anyone._

_I don't need anyone._

_I just like the idea of having you around; a pretty plaything I can do what I wish with._

Szayel did not express any of those thoughts. He ignored the appearance of his favorite part of the male anatomy, and moved both his hands to Uryuu's upper chest before harshly squeezing both nipples,

_"Isn't it obvious?"_ Szayel sneered as he started to claw the skin beneath his fingers, " In all your time killing Hollows, have you not observed the fact that starting with the lower-level weaklings on up, our favorite prey are the Whole souls who are still children and young adults?" Szayel tweaked a nipple again, and continued to play with it as he continued his explanation. Though it was beginning hard to focus, due to the lithe body in front of him, arching against his chest and releasing a few pants from the stimulation of the sensitive buds.

"Even if there are beings with greater spiritual power around, they will usually go straight for the young. _Every time._ I know I did when I still feed on human souls. Though such spirits do not give them much power…they do taste the best," Szayel smoothly licked Uryuu's face, starting down his cheek, down his throat, and the up towards his ear. He twirled his tongue around the cartilage before extending his hand between the lower pelvis and the shaft of Uryuu's cock in order to rub the soft flesh in earnest.

_" Such sweet and mouthwatering souls_…perhaps due to the fact they are still innocent and have never had to face certain harsh realities. It doesn't really matter why. When a Hollow needs to eat there is no room for pickiness. But when we can choose…it's an easy decision. _Why choose to chew on gristle, when you can feast on tender veal?" _Szayel continued to inch his fingers towards Uryuu's loins. His chin resting on Uryuu's shoulder, his grin widened as he saw the fleshy organ start to twitch and reveal its semi-erect status. His touches were having a desirable affect but it was so disappointing Uryuu refused to make a sound.

Szayel had to change that for he needed to hear his bird sing.

"And my little Uryuu-chan…you reek of innocence. I am surprised none of my brethren have showed an interest in you before but I digress. It is beneath me to eat you but I still desire to take something away…."

Szayel wrapped his hand around the base of Uryuu's penis, and moved his hand rapidly. Up and down. Up and down…until he heard a slight whimper "Ngh….stop it…stop it…"

"Stop? Why would I do that? I have just begun…" Szayel cackled as he grabbed Uryuu's uninjured hand and forced the Quincy to touch himself, "…_to make you my little puppet!"_

Szayel (with Uryuu's hand under his control) roughly pulled, rubbed, and petted the teen's cock until a thick white liquid spurted out over their hands and a part of the red coverlet. Removing himself from Uryuu, Szayel slide towards the head of the bed and began to inspect the cum. Languidly, he licked it off until his hand was clean.

"_So delicious…Now, what does the rest of you taste like?"_ Szayel yanked Uryuu back by the neck of his shirt until the Quincy was right by his side.

The pale, startled face staring at him in terror…ignited a fire in his loins, and making his pants tight in a certain area. Despite claims of honor and pride, Uryuu was becoming his perfect victim and Szayel had to display a smile at his pet's distress. Quickly, he straddled Uryuu by the hips, and ripped off the only remaining piece of clothing. Before Uryuu could protest, Szayel pressed their lips together and his tongue gently explored the moist cavern. One hand grabbed both of Uryuu's arms and slammed them against the headboard of the bed, while the other eagerly began to scratch at the teen's chest.

Szayel pulled himself back from the deep kiss, a thick strand of saliva connecting him to Uryuu, "This would be so much better with shackles…" he muttered to himself.

"Shackles?" Uryuu asked as his chest began to rise and fall at a higher rate. Szayel ignored the question and placed he hear against Uryuu's chest and listened to the scared, rabbit's heart.

Lifting his head up, to look at Uryuu again, Szayel smiled " No need to worry about as long as you are a good boy…but maybe for next time…"

"NEXT TIME? There is no next time…I will not allow you to-" Uryuu shouted until Szayel clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh that's an entertaining notion, you ordering me around. Let me explain, Uryuu," Szayel said softly into Uryuu's ear, "_I will be fucking you as much as I want for now on._ In time, I know you will grow…to love it." Szayel released the teen's mouth but not before stealing another kiss.

"That wasn't a part of our deal…and don't call me Uryuu. You don't have the right," Uryuu spat as he began to kick and wail his limbs against his captor

" You have no reason to be upset with me, _Uryuu-chan_…There are consquences for making deals with the devil and you were too blinded to see them," Szayel taunted as he released his reishi and stopped Uryuu's rebellious actions.

Tapping his finger against his chin, Szayel teased, "_I wonder what I should do next…do you have any suggestions, Uryuu-chan? _We have all day and night."

"I suggest you go to hell and never come back," Uryuu muttered darkly but his face was greeted with several slaps.

"All I am trying to do is give you some pleasure before I take what I want. _I am being quite unselfish here_…I wish you could see that…But I can only hypothesize you are still too tense," a wicked glint appeared in Szayel's eyes," I will have to loosen you up."

Szayel lowered his head against Uryuu's chest and enveloped his mouth around one of the rosy nipples, twisting his tongue around it until it became erect. He continued the process until he heard a low moan escape from Uryuu.

"_See? _You can enjoy this…there is nothing wrong with it. Except for the fact that it makes you a _slut_ but I really don't mind. I prefer a mate with a large sexually appetite," Szayel started to move his mouth down Uryuu's flat stomach, enjoying the slightly salty taste and how a red blush that started from the boy's cheeks had spread down the rest of his body.

_Red is such a fitting color for him, along with violet and blue. Perhaps when this war is over, we can collaborate on some more fitting outfits…which I can tear off his body. _

Coming to Uryuu's groin, Szayel spied a problem. Uryuu's legs were tightly locked together. Sighing at the childish tactic, Szayel easily pushed them aside before gazing at his target. Yes, he had seen the Quincy's cock before…but this was different angle completely. It was a nice size, for a human, (though Szayel really had no other humans to compare to…but it was more attractive than Nnoitra's) and framed by dark hair. A few drops of pre-cum had started to form from the tip.

"So delectable," Szayel whispered as he began to fondle Uryuu's balls, before tilting his head at Uryuu," I believe you are well-aware of my talent in this area."

Szayel twisted his long, pink tongue around the base before moving upwards to the tip. He gave a few slow licks before swallowing it whole. As he bobbing up and down, Szayel's cheeks hollowed. Soft and then loud moans could be heard in the background, and internally Szayel had to laugh. It was easy to get his sparrow excited, no matter what he protested. Though he could see Uryuu gripping the coverlet with both hands, and Szayel wished they were playing with his pink locks to reward him for his service.

But it did not matter. He would get his reward soon enough. Though the heat in his lower abdomen was starting to burn…excoriatingly hot and tight…he could hold on.

When the Quincy released his seed, Szayel did not hesitate to swallow the warm, lovely cum. He crawled up Uryuu's body and delivered a kiss so Uryuu could have the pleasure of tasting himself on Szayel's lips.

Uryuu wrinkled his nose in disgust, but Szayel knew the boy was acting. His sweaty, red body, along with the foggy glasses told a different story. As he removed the glasses from their perch on Uryuu's nose, Szayel said sweetly, _"It is time for my treat, Uryuu-chan,"_ before dropping them on the floor.

"Take off my pants."

Uryuu bit his lip, and Szayel could see the teen's lips begin to form the letter, "n" but Uryuu stopped himself from saying the unacceptable word of, "no." With shaking hands and cloudy vision, Uryuu slowly untied Szayel's pants, which the Octava kicked off. Right away, Uryuu closed his eyes and tried to avoid the sight of the naked and kneeling Szayel before him.

Szayel snickered, "_Bashful, are we? How adorable! _I thought that you might be curious to see where my Hollow hole is…but closing your eyes isn't going to stop me from fucking you._ I am not going away."_ Szayel began to stroke his length until he was fully erect, but it did not long as he gazed down at the body before him.

Uryuu still kept his eyes shut.

Szayel pinned Uryuu's arms down, as he loomed over the teen's body, "I would love to see your eyes, but I understand you might be frightened," he tried to say in his most soothing voice," But I need to hear you say something…I need you to beg me. Beg me to thrust into you. _Say my name."_

'Granz-sama…" Uryuu began.

"My real name."

"Szayel," Uryuu opened his eyes slightly, "I will kill myself before I beg you for anything."

Szayel cocked his head back and a feral grin took over his lips, "To think I was going to prepare you. I suggest you begin to pray to your god that I don't tear you apart." He easily flipped the teen over on his stomach before grabbing him around the middle and forcing Uryuu onto his hands and knees.

Admiring the view of Uryuu's bottom, Szayel spanked it until he heard a small cry slip out. Humming, he lined himself up with Uryuu's entrance,

**_Don't do this…you can stop. Please, somewhere in you know this is not okay. _**

'_Stop?"_ Szayel cackled, "If don't do this my pet will not learn his lesson. Uryuu-chan thinks he has the power to reject me? To think that he is better than me? Oh, no. I am the master here. And I will make him beg in the end…to stop. However, I am not going to stop until my needs are met."

**Show you might. Devour the Quincy.**

"I will," and then Szayel softly threatened, _"Scream for me, Uryuu."_

With that, Szayel inserted himself into his captive.

A delightful, almost overwhelming warmth was wrapped about his cock. He had never felt something so wonderful as the tight walls that squeezed him.

"_My, my…"_ Szayel let out a little gasp, before slowly pulling himself out in order to slam back into Uryuu. Again, again, and again until he developed a steady but fast rhythm. A obscene smacking sound of Szayel's body against Uryuu filled the quiet room. Szayel paid it no attention for that was not what he desired to hear.

Uryuu was way too quiet for his liking. Szayel could imagine Uryuu biting back his screams and moans. Not like he cared about giving his plaything pleasure anymore. No. Uryuu did not deserve such kindness but torture instead. How long was this going to take? Szayel pondered, not because of a lack of stamina but images of curling up with a more submissive and accepting Uryuu were flooding his brain.

_Damn him for being such a uncaring moron. _

Szayel could tell what now was serving as his lubrication was Uryuu's blood…and it was not a small amount. But he could make the Quincy bleed more. So much more. Increasing his speed, Szayel pounding into the teen below him. Tearing into those delicate walls as both of his hands raked down Uryuu's back. Forcing the still healing wounds to bleed, and scratching new areas of the blank flesh. Szayel dropped both hands down to Uryuu's hips, and his hands formed an iron and bruising grip.

The scent of copper and iron in the air make Szayel purr with delight. There was so much blood on his hands, down Uryuu's back and down his beautiful but imperfect legs. The primal side of his nature, the side Szayel tried to ignore in his life filled with precision and control, loudly whispered in mind, demanding his attention.

**How wonderful it is to have such a tender thing at you mercy! But we both know that you can do so much better than this…subpar performance. **

**Don't you want to hear him scream and beg? **

**Don't you want him to suffer?**

**Don't you want him to see your power?**

**Don't you want him to be yours, forever?**

"**Mine,"** Szayel growled once before giving over to his bestial nature. He forgot about the needs of the living and breathing creature beneath him and focused on the blank canvas before him that needed to be decorated with blood, bites, and claws marks. Without breaking his pace (more like increasing it) Szayel followed his instincts of delivering pain. Teeth gnawed into flesh, nails tore into skin, and playing with the the radiant red liquid flowed from the lacerations.

Then the screaming began. The howls of pain ripped from Uryuu's slender throat.

Szayel could only smile as this new development, and comment, "What a lovely song you are singing, my dear," as he stuck a few of his fingers into the new wounds, violating the boy in a new way.

**MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. **

At certain point in the chaos, Szayel released his seed. In response, He merely flipped Uryuu onto his back and began to mark the Quincy's front. He was met with flailing limbs, curses, and a sucker punch to the face, that might actually leave a mark. Nothing Uryuu could do to Szayel could deter the Octava from conquering the stubborn teenager. Szayel still had his mission and no matter how_ rude_ his prey acted….he finally going to get what he wanted. _For once_. The pink haired scientist actually growled like an alpha wolf guarding his territory before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Uryuu's upper thigh. From there Szayel moved upwards, no longer content to play with the pink nipples but to bite them.

** MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. **

The screams which flew from Uryuu's throat and the teen's attempts at fighting his off, excited Szayel more. He had predicted correctly Uryuu was going to be a handful in bed…though Szayel would prefer if Uryuu's actions were more playful and directed at giving him pleasure instead of being defensive. He pressed his hardened length against Uryuu's abused entrance, while Uryuu gazed up in horror, "NO."

Szayel roughly grasped Uryuu by the chin, " This is a part of your…reeducation. I suggest you take notes," and he pushed Uryuu back into the bed before plunging into him again.

The cycle, continued for two more rounds.

Until the insanity fled Szayel's amber eyes and was replaced with hint of clarity. Looking down on the boy below him, Szayel found Uryuu with his eyes glazed over and dull. Every inch of the boy's alabaster flesh had been marked with a scratch, a hickey, a bruise, or a bite mark. His lower half, along with the red coverlet, was covered in cum and blood. Some of it was already dried and Szayel could see there was more of the liquid on his own stomach. Taking a corner of the blanket, Szayel wiped it away before he gazed down at Uryuu again and let out a contented sigh.

_So beautiful…and all mine. _

Szayel poked Uryuu's side, and found the stimuli provided no response.

"Perhaps…I was a little bit rough with you.," Szayel muttered as he rubbed his nose against the semi-conscious Uryuu, "but it seems that you live to provoke me. I would rather explored what gave you the most pleasure instead of delivering pain…but oh well!"

"Though I did observe you moaning more than screaming when I bit you…naughty little thing."

Szayel slowly crept off the bed, though Uryuu remained lying on the top blanket, Szayel yanked it off before he returned to bed with a clean white sheet around his waist. Uryuu still had not bothered to move, which made Szayel slightly concerned but he simply wrapped his arm around the Quincy's waist.

At that single touch, Uryuu began to cry, "Don't touch me."

This reaction took Szayel surprise, and his eyelids rapidly blinked before a more calm expression took over Szayel's features, "That's not very nice, Uryuu," he said smoothly with a purr in his voice, "It's clear to me, you enjoyed my touch and we will have to repeat this experiment many different types. I will have to show you all my toys…"

"Please… N-" Uryuu begged, but was cut off by Szayel as he loomed over him and started to lick off his tears, "I just love it when you are polite…but give me a few hours rest and we can procreate again."

Uryuu shook and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"There, there, pet," Szayel nuzzled his head against the crook of Uryuu's neck, and brought the teen as physically close to his own body, delighting in the waves of heat, which rose from the youth's flesh, "You're mine…you have nothing more to fear."

Szayel draped a leg possessively on top of Uryuu before wrapping the sheets around their bodies.

* * *

Ummmmm...there is nothing I can say here except that I am not a good person and I am sorry! I am not usually a fan of full-on rape situations, but my reasoning here is:

1) it's Szayel,

2) it moves the plot forward,

3) this is what can be described as the lowest point of this story or the "belly of the whale" moment for the main characters—for Uryuu, due to the shame, violation, helplessness, and self-hatred he will be experiencing afterwards and for Szayel-due to the level of madness which took over towards the end. Losing control is something I don't think Szayel enjoys, very much even though it gives him an edge in certain situation.

4) I truly believe Szayel is fully capable of using rape as a weapon as hinted with Abarai…but in this situation due to his warped and twisted mind…he does not see his actions towards Uryuu as rape or wrong. I tried to show this in the last chapter as well, but the reason Szayel gave Uryuu options at all…is that he wanted Uryuu to choose him. Since Uryuu made this choice, Szayel sees it as Uryuu wanting him….even though we all know Uryuu only allowed this to save Chad and Szayel manipulated him.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay…

R&R

Chapter 16: Confused Szayel…mainly Szayel point of view with some Uryuu.


	16. Chapter 16: Confused Szayel

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Confused Szayel

"My dewy eyed, Disney bride what has tried

Swapping your blood with formaldehyde

With the monsters what talk, monsters what walk the earth

She says I like long walks and sci-fi movies

You're six foot tall and East coast bred

Some lonely night we can get together

And I'm gonna tie your wrists with leather

And drill a tiny hole into your head

And I'm gonna drill a tiny hole into your head,"

**"False Palindromes," Andrew Bird**

* * *

"Evil endures a moment's flush, and then leaves but a burnt out shell,"- **Elise Pumpelly Cabot**

* * *

Szayel began to open his eyes when he noticed the sensation of warmth had been removed from his side. Slowly, his eyelids retracted and his goldenrod orbs focused on the space besides his body. Nothing was there; Uryuu was gone. Propping himself up, Szayel yawned, "Oh, Uryuu…where are you? Are you hiding…is this new game?"

The pink haired scientist rubbed his eyes, to fully remove sleep from his eyelids. It had been so long since he had slept peacefully and without interruption from his always gnawing need to experiment, research, and invent. The only new variable in his environment that could be responsible was Uryuu…

Even with Cirucci, trapped by the prison of his body, Szayel had never felt so calm and relaxed. A human having an effect on him, did not make logical sense but Uryuu was different.

Falling asleep to the rhythm of a living heart pumping blood, and the delicious warmth of was a unforgettable experience Szayel wanted to repeat over and over. There was no need for his sparrow to have his own nest when they could share his bed for now on. But where could have Uryuu escaped to? Szayel knew he had locked the bedroom door before he moved to physically claim the Quincy as his own.

Yawning again, Szayel observed the white sheets he used to cover them after coitus were gone and droplets of dried blood made a trail to the bathroom door.

"He is such a modest little thing," Szayel chuckled to himself as he rose out of the bed and covered himself with a his favorite robe. Not like he actually cared about having his body seen by his pet, but if Nnoitra decided to break down the door, Szayel did not want to give the brute any ideas. Once error in judgment per century was enough. Tightening the golden belt around his waist, Szayel padded over to the bathroom and opened the door.

His face was harshly greeted with moist steam, as he entered. The light mist obstructed his vision but as it dissipated out the door, he could make out the outline of a slender figure wrapped in a soaking wet sheet around his body on the floor of the shower. Uryuu had his knees up to his chin, and his face was hidden in his lean arms. Almost boiling hot water poured from the showerhead, splashing water all over his playmate. Szayel was not sure how long the Quincy had snuck away to retreat in the shower but it was long enough to turn his pale flesh lobster red and his delicate fingertips into desiccated prunes. The scientist could easily see the boy was rocking himself back and forth, back and forth.

_A way to comfort himself perhaps? But what does he exactly need comfort from? I know I gave him such…great pleasure with the way he moaned and screamed last night. My hands…my body made him surrender to me and mewl in delight. Perhaps Uryuu just misses my touch?_

_Well, that can be easily fixed._

With a grin plastered on his face, Szayel slide the glass door that separated him from Uryuu. Automatically, Uryuu whipped his head upwards like a rabbit that realized he was being hunted. His eyes were wild and his face was panic stricken. The younger male did not hesitate to do a backwards crawl into the corner farthest away from Szayel's reach.

_I love it when he responds to my presence in such a coy and skittish manner as if I am such a terrifying beast. _

"If you wanted to clean up so badly…you could had asked me for help. I wouldn't minded…at all," Szayel leered at Uryuu, letting his eyes roam the exposed flesh of the teen's upper chest, neck, and arms. The red tone to Uryuu's normally pale skin made it harder for Szayel to see all of his lovely marks. However, he would get to see them again…once the boy's body cooled down.

Szayel pushed up the sleeve of his robe before sticking his hand into the shower and shutting off the water, " I can't have you abusing your skin in this manner, Uryuu...I prefer your skin to be silky instead of chapped. You don't want me to be displeased with your appearance, do you?"

" Your preferences don't matter to me," a strained voice called back.

Smirking, Szayel fingered the belt of his robe, "You should, Uryuu. If I lose interest…well, the result will not be very pleasant."

Uryuu gave him a blank stare, "I really don't think there is anything more you can take from me except for my life…but I doubt you would be so merciful. Go ahead, and rape me again. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore."

"Rape? Come on. It was your _choice._ You _wanted it_…_wanted me_, " Szayel clicked his tongue as he placed a hand on hip, "I sought your consent before I did anything…so it was you that gave your "precious virginity" away. _Don't blame me_ for your weakness or shame."

Giving the horrified looking teen a sly glance, "And you know you savored every minute of it…whore. Now, get the hell outof there before I have to come in and drag you out. I want your little friend to see you like this before I send him away." Szayel snapped his fingers together to empathize his point.

Uryuu remained sitting, his eyes downcast and his hands gripping his sheet.

"I said_ NOW_…do you want me to cane the bottoms of your feet for such petty insolence? It's not like you have any pride or honor left so be obedient," Szayel brushed back his hair with a snort in Uryuu's direction.

Slowly, Uryuu reached out and grabbed the white tiles of the bathroom wall in order to support himself as his shaky legs attempted to hold his body up. However, it was in vain. Uryuu let out a mumbled cry before falling to his knees.

Szayel cackled at the sight of the wounded and disabled Quincy. Uryuu's cheeks were burning red with shame, and his widened eyes were focused on the floor of the shower. But what caught Szayel's attention was how Uryuu's skin looked so opalescent and covered with wet droplets that he desired to slowly lick off his lover's body. It did not help that the sheet the teen was using as a cover had become translucent, leaving little to the imagination of Uryuu's body.

_Oh, I want to fuck him again. However, he is so fragile…last night I did more damage than I thought. No big deal…Uryuu-chan will get used to it soon enough. We will be copulating several times a day as soon as some business is taken care of. Though I love the fact that I have broken his wings…he had to of crawled on his hands and knees in order to make in here. _

_Uryuu can't run away from me now, can he? _

Laughing to himself, Szayel stepped into the shower and easily scooped up the fallen Quincy, and pressed Uryuu to his chest, as he carried him bridal style.

Perhaps that was a mistake.

Immediately, Uryuu started to thrash against Szayel. Pounding his fists against Szayel's chest and attempting to kick any part of the Octava's anatomy, Uryuu started to scream, " NO, NO, NO, NO! Let go of me…please don't touch me…NO…don't…just don't…No."

Szayel responded by slapping Uryuu across the face until he stopped his rant, "No need to be so hysterical," the pink haired scientist scoffed, "I am just taking care of you…since you appear to be so useless this morning. _Clearly, you are very confused_. I think I need to show you the tape of last night's performance so you see how much you wanted me, after I send Sado-kun home."

Uryuu stopped his attack against Szayel, but his body still visibly shook as he remained in Szayel's grasp.

"_Honestly, your reactions don't make much sense_," Szayel sneered as he pushed up his glasses as he started to walk out of the bathroom and towards Sado-kun's cell.

**_Really? You have that little empathy to not see how much pain he is in? Pain that you caused, by the way. Maybe you can delude yourself into thinking that he enjoyed what you put him through last night but that's not reality or the truth of the matter. Your Uryuu was an innocent…and now he is broken in a way that can't be fixed. Never. Why do you have to destroy everything around you? Why? The Quincy did not do anything to deserve to be defiled…can't you see that?_**

"Maybe," Szayel looked down at Uryuu who had his eyes sealed tight, " but I need my little songbird and this is the only way I can keep him in a cage… is by making him perfectly damaged beyond repair. _Just like me_," Szayel said as he raked his nails down Uryuu's cheek.

* * *

"Five minutes," Szayel barked as chucked Uryuu onto the floor of cell number three.

Uryuu blinked several times as he opened his eyes. Shockingly, Szayel had either turned on the lights or had them on originally. Not like it helped him much, without his glasses, everything appeared to be unformed blobs or splotches of color. He could make out a shape in the corner, which he had to assume was Sado but it was not moving.

_Did Szayel trick me? Is Sado already dead…did I do __**that**__ for nothing? _

Wiping away the blood trickling down his face with the back of his hand, Uryuu tightened his hold on the sheet that covered his otherwise naked body. He started to crawl, even though every moment caused a spike of pain in his lower back. It had somewhat decreased since he woke up in the arms of the Octava that morning(which made him shriek), but as he discovered through several attempts…he could not walk at all without triggering horrifying agony.

_Just don't think about it. Block it out. Block it out just like anything else. It was nightmare and now it's over. I am awake and everything is going to be okay. _

_Gods, I can't even lie to myself properly. _

Crawling downs the large undefined figure on the corner, Uryuu stopped when he heard a hoarse voice call out, " Ishida?"

_Do I even want him to see me like this…so bruised and maimed? If he knows what I did…he would reject me. How can I blame him? I allowed a Hollow to have his way with me…I offered myself to a demon. I am disgusting. _

_Beyond disgusting…_

"Ishida?" Sado repeated again, and Uryuu see the taller teen struggling to his feet and making his way towards him.

_There is nowhere to hide._

Uryuu wrapped the sheet tighter, as Sado settled down next to him. Even with the reduced eyesight, Uryuu could see what Szayel had added to Sado's collection of injuries. Deep lacerations covered both of Sado's cheeks, his nose had been profoundly altered, and by the way he was cradling his hand, Uryuu could safety assume Szayel had decided to break it.

_Great. We match._

His friend has physically changed in a way that no one could have expected when Urahara had first opened the portal to Hueco Mundo. Uryuu could not help but wonder how people who react when they saw him again. However, the point was that Sado could go home where he could be safe from the Octava. Sado can then heal and recover.

_Sado wears his scars on the outside…and mine are more internal. Underneath my skin and through my body, my own soul looks the same. I think Sado is the lucky one…because I doubt my injuries will ever be allowed to fade or heal. If Szayel wants to continue with …last night's activity…the damage can only increase. _

"The….Octava thought my appearance needed some alterations," Sado mumbled as he turned his head away.

"Well, Szayel lives in a Picasso painting…so what he did…." Uryuu trailed off as he realized what garbage he was blurting out, " I don't know why he does the things he does, but it really doesn't matter. He can't take away your strength or compassion…"

Sado returned his gaze, with his dark brown eye burning with such a black flame Uryuu could feel his skin being scorching from the penetrating stare, " But he took something from you." It was not a accusation, a question, or an insult but a simply statement. Silence fell between the teens, as Uryuu struggled to come up with an explanation and how to inform Sado he was going to be free but it the usually quiet giant who spoke first.

"You made a deal…" Sado started, " And the Octava threw you in here as a form of humiliation and degradation. He expects me to be sickened. He expects me to reject you. You expect me to reject you…but how can I be that way? You made a sacrifice…and you have my appreciation and respect."

"And I will never forget it, Ishida," Sado moved his uninjured hand to scratch his head, "I once said that complex things are fragile and you in turn are fragile…but I was seriously wrong…I am sorry for jumping to that idea. You are the strong one here…"

"Uh…umm," Uryuu physically flinched from the compliment, "I really don't deserve those words from y-"

The door slide open and Szayel (now fully dressed in his normal uniform with the addition of a long white cape) interrupted the scene, as he sang, "It's time for the revolting ogre to go back to the World of the Living."

"Ishida!" Sado nearly snapped at the paler youth, " that was the deal you made? For my freedom?"

Uryuu hung his head, "Yes…"

"But what about you? I refuse to leave you here, after what you have done for me!" Sado shouted as he jumped on his feet, "Do you hear me, Octava…if you are willing to let me go back than release Ishida as well. There is no possible reason for keeping him here!"

" Ah, but there is _dimwit_," Szayel sauntered over to Uryuu and yanked the Quincy's head back, "Uryuu is my mate and I am never letting him ago. You can cooperate with this situation or I will run your through with my blade. Your choice, _human scum_. I mean…do you really want his sacrifice to be in vain?"

Wind howled around Uryuu's ears as he watched twisters full of sand and bone twirl in the distance. Even though it was the desert, Uryuu could not help but to drink in the sights of a world that was not sterile white or a laboratory. He gulped down the "fresh" air eagerly…it had been so long since Uryuu had been outside. Yes, this was Hueco Mundo but it was beautiful in its own desolate way.

Or maybe any environment was better than Szayel's domain.

Szayel had blindfolded Uryuu and Sado, to prevent them from seeing the exits. All Uryuu could determine was the fact they moved from below ground. Sitting on his knees, Uryuu watched as Szayel opened the portal, which appeared as gaping chasm sutured into place, in the form of a crooked smile. Here was technically the chance to run away, to flee…but it would be hopeless. He could not really run nor defend himself from possible Hollows, especially since he was basically naked. Also, Szayel would be on him within a second and probably kill Sado afterwards instead of letting him go. Uryuu was stuck and the smirks Szayel sent his way made in clear that he knew…and thought it was amusing.

Sighing, Uryuu decided this was just another form of torture. To show him freedom and not being able touch or grab it because of his physical limitations, had to be entertaining for the Octava. However, Uryuu could live with it as long as he got the chance to see Sado be given his freedom. He could be content. At least until Szayel wanted to sleep with him again...or found another game to play.

"Now then," Uryuu could see Szayel removing an item from his pocket and forcing it into Sado's hand, "I found this with…Uryuu's clothing. I don't want any reminders of your presence in my home so take it. My pet fought Nnoitra for it after all, " Szayel sent Uryuu a wink and before Sado could utter a syllable in gratitude, Szayel shoved Sado in.

"Espero no verte de nuevo! "Szayel cheerfully shouted *

Immediately, before he could fall into the abyss, Uryuu could see Sado running with a path of reishi beneath his feet.

"I will give him ten minutes before I close it. Hopefully, he will be fast enough…but I sincerely doubt it," Szayel chuckled as he strolled over to Uryuu, " It feels good to throw the trash out…don't you agree, my pet?"

"Sado is not basura. You are,"* Uryuu snapped back, as Szayel approached him.

"Well, well, someone had regained their witty tongue, " Szayel cocked his head to side as he snaked his hand through his pink locks, "Though I find it interesting that you did not protest me calling you a pet."

"That's a given!" Uryuu hollered back and crossed his arms around his chest, revealing in the process more of his upper body than intended.

Shaking a finger in Uryuu's face, Szayel taunted, " _Uryuu…Uryuu _don't deny it. You find my company _enchanting_, " Szayel bent over and pried Uryuu's left hand out, "Now, since you have been rather well behaved this morning, I think I can try to repair your hand. Though I have to admit, I admire your cleverness in creating a makeshift cast and splint but I know I can do better."

"No, thank you _Granz-sama,"_ Uryuu replied icily as he attempted to remove his hand from Szayel's clutches.

"No need to be so formal after last night, _Uryuu-chan_…_I like the way my name rolls off your lips_," Szayel adjusted his glasses before cupping Uryuu's cheek, "Based on my understanding of mating pairs, and animal alike, the dominate partner is supposed to "take care of" the submissive mate and in return to be provided with intercourse so please allow me to do this and you can pay me later. I think that's quite _fair_."

"NO," Uryuu violently shook his head, " Can't you leave me alone? I am not your mate nor your pet! I don't belong to you…I am an enemy you captured, tortured, and raped. **That's all**."

"Oh, Uryuu I think you are missing a very valid point.** I am the captor. **I can make you into whatever I need or what, " Szayel rapidly wrapped his arms around Uryuu's waist before throwing him over his shoulder, " If I want to break your bones, I can. If I want to repair your injuries, I can. If I want to engage in intercourse with you, I can. I suggest that you become grateful for my kindness towards you so far."

"Tonight when we procreate again, I will make sure to screw this point into your thick skull and leave you bedridden for a month. I have so many different toys that I can use….to make you scream my name and call me "master," Szayel cackled as he carried the struggling Quincy towards his hidden underground domain.

* * *

After flinging Uryuu onto his bed, Szayel brought out a small wooden chest from the back of his closet. Internally, Szayel will filled with glee as Uryuu's eyes widened owlishly as he opened up the chest to puck out two iron shackles. Uryuu's eyes followed Szayel as he snapped them around his thin ankles and tied the remaining chain around the posts of the bed before locking them into place.

"I suggest that you rest and ponder the proper way for you to have a conversation with me. Sado-kun might be gone but there are so many methods I can use to discipline you into submission. I know you are capable of being sweet, so far now on I suggest you learn to behavior towards me, not the worthless "help," Szayel paced a little as he lectured Uryuu, who as always did not be paying attention to anything he was saying.

_I hate to be ignored. _

Szayel picked up the pair of glasses that he dropped on the floor and placed them on Uryuu's nose. But when he leaned over the Quincy, Szayel used the opporunity to bite the teenager near his protruding collarbone. As an automatic defense measure Uryuu attacked by yanking on Szayel's locks and attempting to shove him off.

"_My, my_…I actually like that…save it for later mi delicado gorrión," Szayel purred as straightened himself up and walked away; leaving Uryuu alone and trapped.*

Strolling through the hallways of his laboratory, Szayel's thoughts turned towards Uryuu, for since he met first glanced on the Quincy, his mind had become focused on that lithe figure.

_His behavior is so confounding. Interesting, but still confounding. Uryuu is so aggressive and agitated towards me for no reason at all. Males and females are supposed to be more relaxed after copulation. Even Cirucci calmed down (somewhat) after I persuaded her to join me in bed as well as all the other fraccion I took a fancy to over the years. Is this undesirable behavior the result of Uryuu being human and a Quincy? I did not hypothesize such things would matter but humans are so easy to destroy. Perhaps when I lost control for a while, I did more damage to his body than expected? I did want to hurt him…there is no fun in intercourse unless I get to inflict pain. But I did expect Uryuu to appreciate my touch, especially since I know I hit several of his erogenous zone and his prostate._

However, was it too much for him? Based on my notes, it doesn't seem like he has received much affection before so did I just overload his circuits? I need to look over the data that I have collected from him, in order to understand this unexpected behavioral shift.

**_I know the answer. It's really simple, only one word. Rape. You raped him and he is terrified of you. He doesn't want your affections or the chance to have "intercourse" with you again. In his heart, Uryuu wants you dead._**

"Complete nonsense, " Szayel scoffed, "I don't "rape" other beings. He chose to be with me…and wanted it. I know I made him orgasm several times…if it was so bad that would not have happened. If I was so bad he could have broken our deal…."

"Oi Szayel, are ya talkin to ya self again?" a sarcastic question brought Szayel out of his thoughts. Nnoitra slid towards the pink haired Octava with a broad smile, and twirled Santa Teresa in Szayel's face.

"What the hell are you still doing here? I made it quite clear that I wanted your revolting self out of here?" Szayel gripped the handle of his zanpakutou, " Are you secretly a masochist, Nnoitra? Did you _adore_ how I crushed your eyeball and left you blind?"

"No, _dipshit_," Nnoitra rolled his one eye, " I'm gonna leave but I'm comin back."

"Fine! But I am not letting you back in, imbecile. Don't you understand that _concept_?"

"Szayel, what if I bring ya another present to show how sorry I'm for being a bad guest?" Nnoitra extended a hand in Szayel's direction, and the smaller male swatted it away.

"Cut it out, Nnoitra…you are never sorry for anything you do. And a "present"? There is nothing out there that can excuse your primitive behavior," Szayel snapped as he adjusted the collar of his cape.

"I was just goin' out to investigate some of the powerful spiritual pressures I noticed when I was huntin the other day, and bring back Tesla. Ya know…"Nnoitra gripped the staff of his scythe and leaned in so his nose almost touched Szayel's, "I'm willin' to share him with ya."

"Well, that an interesting offer, " Szayel coughed slightly into his hand, "The last time I looked at him you nearly took my head off. So why the change in heart, Nnoitra?" Szayel cocked a pink eyebrow in the direction of the dark haired man.

"I heard ya yesterday…"

"Did you, now?_ Uryuu-chan _is quite vocal I must say…."

"And what else, Szayel?"

Szayel cocked his head back and gave Nnoitra a sly glance, "And the best I ever had…a gentleman should not share all details, but are you suggesting a trade of some sort?"

"Maybe."

"I would have to decline unless we were all together…I don't want you to be too rough with my property," Szayel chuckled.

"I might be okay with that…Szayel, if ya let me back in," Nnoitra's smile increased exceptionally.

"Maybe…if you give me a clear report on these "powerful spiritual pressures," you just decided to inform me about. Even though I did not sense anything when I was just above ground."

"Ya know I've better sensing abilities than ya…and their signatures are off," Nnoitra boasted, " But I'll kill them. And bring back ya a corpse or two."

"Hmfp," Szayel crossed his arms, "but why the insistence on staying with me?"

"The other option is…_Ulquiorra_. He's running Los Noches, and though ya are batshit crazy I rather be free than follow Aizen's bitch commands."

"Sounds reasonable, but don't call me mad when you are not much better."

Nnoitra just smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Subject 504:** _Ishida, Uryuu_

**Species:** _Quincy/Human_

**Age:** _16 years old_

**Weight:**_ Originally, 57 kg, dropped to 46 kg, now at 49kg_

**Height:** _170cm_

**Other physical characteristics:** _blue scar in the shape of a pentacle located on thoracic, blue/black hair (now removed), tattoo with the Octava symbol, sapphire eyes, many additional scars, (diagram is attached), overall aesthetically pleasing._

**Intelligence:** _estimation 130-150 IQ (above average for a human but pathetic in comparison to me), need to make subject take tests. (PET, CAT scans are attached). In battle conditions, observes before attacks, plans, and uses precise moves to cause the most damage quickly. Capable of speaking Spanish, German, and some English_

**Data collected from:**_ memory releaser, sensory deprivation chamber, electroshock, and daily observations. _

**Techniques/Powers:** _uses a bow in the shape of a spider web, arrows are the main form of weapon but also uses seele scheinder to increase power of attack, uses a technique similar to sonido but is much slower, since the subject is a Quincy, it absorbs reishi from the environment and uses a pentacle cross as a filtration device due to the limitations of the human body. The subject uses tubes filled with reishi in order to attack as well ( see video of battle)._

**Note:** _On several occasions, the subject has displays the ability to form a white bow and arrow without the use of his pentacle. Unsure how this has developed but only occurs when threatened with severe bodily harm._

**Power Level:** _Invaded the Soul Society and defeated (though not killed) Captain Kurotsuchi of the 12__th__ division (but used a dangerous and unstable weapon that had been destroyed…and robbed the subject of powers). The subject is able to defeat (not kill) a Privaron in battle with minimal damage. Fought against the Octava and failed miserably (even though subject had help…see subject files 501, 502, 503)._

**Do not consider the subject a threat or a danger to the Espada, except for Yammy due to his lack of intelligence and impulsiveness. **

**Other skills:** _Sewing, Cleaning, Cooking, Able to stand and manage the fraccion Verona and Lumina, did not collapse into psychosis until after seven days (in comparison to other subjects see files 291-345) in sensory deprivation chamber._

**Experiment 1:** _Memory releaser_

_It appears the subject is well educated and is capable of handling complex material. From own recollections, it did not seem that humans spent much time reading or being involved in academic pursuits. This also points to the subject's age as still being young despite mature behavior in comparison to the subjects 501, 502, and 503. _

_Through the memories, it is apparent the subject had a bond with a paternal grandfather figure who trained him in combat and Quincy culture (was unaware Quincy children begin to see Hollows from such a young age). Male parental figure seems to have little interest in connecting with his offspring for unknown reasons. The subject also seems to have mixed reaction when forced to see his father. The maternal figure is absent but was mentioned once in passing, in the memory. She might not have been a Quincy based on the tone of the grandfather's words. _

_The subject appears to have another emotional bone with the prisoner Inoue Orihime as seen with their adventures in the Soul Society. It seems the subject is very loyal and protective towards her, even though she possesses no good qualities. The subject is perhaps not rational or suffering from a hormonal overload due to puberty. _

_Observing the subject cry when forced to watch the death of his grandfather was rather satisfying. _

_He was beautiful when he was in such emotional distress._

**Conclusion:** _The experiment was a success and the craniotomy did not cause any brain damage._

**Experiment 2:** _Sensory Deprivation_

_Put the subject in a cell without any lights and sound proofing. The subject was given a cup of water every 48 hours but no longer food or drink. There was no physical contact with the subject during this time. The subject managed to sanely deal with the situation for seven days, beating the previous record of four days. Then slowly started talking with "false" people from his past. A male with the name of Kurosaki that seems to upset him and then it appeared he "kissed" a imaginary version of Inoue Orihime._

_The reasoning behind that is illogical due to her lack of attractiveness in comparison to the Octava and other Espada. _

_The Quincy was removed after 15 days._

**Conclusion:** _It's so much fun to play with the subject, therefore he will not be killed _

**Experiment 3:** _Electroshock Treatment_

_Due to the subject's stubborn and willful nature, he received five levels of the electrical shocks before he answered questions about his father and the scar on his chest. It seems that the Quincy have brutal rituals for a group which claims they are holy and just. However, what was more interesting was how distressed the subject was when forced to speak about his father. He tried to build these walls of ice around his self to hide his vulnerabilities, but his mask was so transparent. _

**Conclusion:** _Ishida Uryuu should remain here in Hueco Mundo, where his unique character can be better protected and studied_

Szayel scanned through the last lines of his report so far on the Quincy, before slamming his fist down on computer table, "Dammit, this is not at all helpful. None of this explains his behavior."

"There has to be something useful on here," Szayel muttered as he pushed up his glasses and leaned closer to the computer screen. He clicked out of the report and typed in the computer's search matrix the keyword, "Quincy." An old file appeared on the screen, that Szayel had stopped adding to since he came to the false conclusion there were no Quincy left. He opened the folder and began to flip through the documents. Until he found a file which was labeled, "Remaining Quincy Clans," and Szayel eagerly opened it. There were seven photographs in total, including all the members of that particular clan. As he scrolled down, Szayel noticed how each Quincy had a red, "X" to mark how he had sent minions to collect the possible specimen and found the Quincy was already dead. Szayel saw the last photograph and he had to grin. Here was the trio of Ishida men: a stern man pouring over a medical text with silver frames perched on his delicate nose, while a toddler was sitting on the lap of an elderly gentleman drinking tea.

There were no red marks here.

"How could I have missed you for so long?" Szayel questioned the photograph on his computer screen, "Were your grandfather and father able to kill my minions without much effort or fuss? They would tried to grab you first before the old men, per my instruction…"

"Perhaps its better this way, I wouldn't know what to do with a child…but I have to say my dear, you were such a muñequito with such disarmingly large eyes," *Szayel stared at the photograph before shutting off the computer and twirling his wheeled stool across the laboratory until he ran into one of the bookshelves. The large leather tome was covered in dust but Szayel still picked up with an expression of disgust stamped on his face, " My help are truly slacking off, " he cursed under his breath before flipping through the pages.

His lips twitched as he reread the information regarding human development several times, before closing it and returning it on the shelf.

_Uryuu is not a toddler or small child anymore, but on the edge of adulthood. Due to his nature, I tend to forget he is by human standards a child. A baby compared to my lifespan…so the reason he can't respond correctly to me is because I am the first to introduce him to this more adult world of procreation. He's only had crushes before on immature little girls, not a physical relationship with another male._

_He's just confused. Perhaps if I am gentle with him tonight…no coitus and engage in that act of intimacy that humans refer to as cuddling…..I can get what I want; a Uryuu who is thrilled by my touch and presence._

* * *

The throbbing in his lower back was now was dull but constant. It probably did not help he was bending over, by the waist and attempting to find a way to release his ankles from his shackles. Not like Uryuu had anywhere to run to if he managed to free himself. Szayel would find him and drag him back. Yet, Uryuu had to try. The locks on the shackles would be easy to pick but there was nothing he could use, which reduced him to clawing at the lock with his fingernails and attempting manipulating his feet in such a way that at the thinnest point he could escape the cuff.

However, it seemed like he was making it worse. His actions were rubbing his skin raw and bloody from the friction between flesh and metal, blood now marked his ankles and feet. Just like when he woke up this morning to find his lower half covered in a mixture of dried blood and semen. Proof of what he had did with Szayel, along with all the bruises, scratches, and bites all over his body.

Proof of how degraded he had become.

Proof of his weakness and shame.

No matter how much he scrubbed his abused body…those feelings refused to leave him.

In a few hours, it would begin again.

_Sado was wrong when he said that I was strong…_

_I can't prevent what is going to happen to me next. I have to just take it and pretend I am not here. _

_Block it out. _

**But there are some things that can't be blocked out, Uryuu. You know that. The sensation of his teeth tearing into your skin, how his nimble tongue lapping up your blood, the way his hands burned you with their coldness, those pink strands of hair obscuring your vision…and the way he felt inside you. **

_….Just be quiet._

**I warned you that this would happen and you ignored me. And look at you now, chained to a bed…**

_I know._

"I know," Uryuu repeated, "I know."

The bedroom door creaked and Uryuu flinched as he expected a certain pink haired scientist to barge in. However, there was only Verona carrying a tray.

He bounced in with a smile on his face but it fell to pieces when his beady eyes noticed shackles around Uryuu's ankles and the teen's appearance. Verona did not say anything as he placed the tray on the bed. But the fraccion did not leave. He leaped onto the bed and sat quietly by Uryuu's side.

Uryuu was more focused on his "meal" of what looked to be a part of a liver, still very bloody and his nutrient shake. He grabbed the glass and took a few sips of the chalky liquid.

Verona played with the edge of his shirt, before squeaking out, "Is Uryuu-chan okay?"

"I'm fine…" Uryuu started to say but when he saw the concerned look in the fraccion's eyes he found himself not being able to lie, " No…I'm not doing that well, Verona-san."

Verona cocked his head back, "Which one is it, Uryuu-chan? Bad or good?"

"Bad," Uryuu sighed as he fingered the chain that connected him to the bed.

"Verona thought so, "and then the fraccion turned his head away," Verona and Lumina heard Uryuu-chan's scream last night…"

Placing a tentative hand on Verona's shoulder, Uryuu said softly, "I am sorry that you had to hear that…it must have been scary for you."

Verona shook his head, "Verona was afraid for Uryuu-chan. Szayel-sama is so cruel to his mates but usually Verona does not care since they are mean to Lumina or Verona."

The fraccion scooted closer to Uryuu and wrapped his thin arms around the teen's waist, making the boy blush, "Uryuu-chan is different. Very different."

Sighing, Verona added, "Uryuu-chan deserves a nice mate who cares about him instead of hurting him like how Verona is towards Lumina. Szayel-sama just takes and takes until there is nothing left."

"But Verona does not want Uryuu-chan to become an empty shell, "Verona then looked up at Uryuu with an expression of determination, which looked so strange on his features, "So what if Verona helped Uryuu-chan run away so he could be safe?"

* * *

**Spanish Translations:**

**Espero noverte de nuevo!:**I hope to never see you again!

**midelicadogorrión:** my delicate sparrow

**Basura:** trash

**Muñequito:** little doll (masculine form)

* * *

The little report I made up for Szayel…it is to show how he has been studying Uryuu since the beginning. A scientist is supposed to be unbiased in their research but I tried to show that Szayel is rather biased with his observations…because I can't see him being objective due to his personal quirks and his madness

See? I didn't kill Chad…he made it into the World of the Living. I promise. I am sorry that the last two chapters were rather….messed up in a lot of ways and I might have to go back to do corrections but I feel this chapter was much better since there was some actual plot development.

And the book that Szayel was looking at…has to do with Freud…his theories on development would appeal to Szayel and he will start talking about aspects of the man's theory in the next few chapters.

**Bbody:** Welcome to the Twisted and Disturbed club! I hope you receive your member packet in the mail soon J

So, an escape plot…Nnoitra up to something, the presence of unknown heavy weights in Hueco Mundo, things are getting interesting, no?

Again, R&R (my evil muse is very…hungry!)

**Chapter 17: Survival Instinct** (mainly Uryuu POV, some Szayel)


	17. Chapter 17: Survival Instinct

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Survival Instinct

"Off with your head  
Dance 'til you're dead  
Heads will roll  
Heads will roll  
Heads will roll  
On the floor,"

**"Heads Will Roll," Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs**

* * *

It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is the most adaptable to change." **Charles Darwin**

* * *

"What?" Uryuu nearly shouted, and Verona moved his hand to cover Uryuu's mouth.

"Shush, Uryuu-chan!" Verona scolded, with his eyebrows in a deep furrow and his mouth in a thin line. Seeing the childish fraccion acting rather mature and thoughtful in his actions made Uryuu almost want to giggle, but the serious glint in those beady, black eyes made him stop.

"Szayel-sama will be coming soon…he can't hear us discussing this…" Verona whispered into Uryuu's ear, "Verona knows where Szayel-sama keeps your weapons and the way out of the laboratory to the surface. Just give Verona a few hours to get everything and Uryuu-chan can escape…."

_Is Verona serious…or is this some sort of trap that Szayel is setting up to see how obedient I am? Or just one of those games he loves to play…_

Observing the doubt in Uryuu's eyes, Verona removed his hand from the teen's mouth, "After Szayel-sama goes to sleep…Verona will come and get Uryuu-chan. Okay? Okay? Okay?"

Uryuu shook his head at the fraccion, as he pushed his glasses up in a smooth motion, "There is no benefit for you by helping me flee. In fact," Uryuu paused as he reached out and patted Verona's shoulder, "your assistance can only lead to a harsh punishment by the Octava's hands. I am not worth the consquences, Verona-san. I want to be free..._more than anything_…but not by the sacrifice of another."

Verona pulled on the bottom of his shirt, his gaze on the bed sheet surrounding Uryuu's body, "Uryuu-chan thinking of Verona's well-being first, shows Uryuu-chan does not belong here," in demanding, and firm voice, far from his normal childish tone, Verona repeated, " Uryuu-chan does not belong here. This is hell. Good souls don't deserve to be imprisoned here."

Leaping up, Verona delivered a peck to Uryuu's face before scampering away from the bedroom. Sighing, Uryuu rubbed at his cheek. He wanted to protest more, to show Verona that he was not deserving of his efforts. However,the prospect of freedom was so tempting and sweet. No more chains (whether they be physical, mental, and emotional) to the insane Octava. He would be free to return to the battlefield and complete his personal quest of saving Inoue Orihime. Despite his injuries, Uryuu knew that he could still be useful in a fight. He would **_make_** himself become useful. Whoever, what tempted the Quincy the most was the absence of a familiar angular face leering at him at every moment of the day.

_I would never have to see Szayel again. Never. No more clammy hands pawing at my flesh, no more sickeningly sweet pet names, no more deviant behavior, and….without his presence always by my side like a unwanted shadow, I can forget. I can work on erasing yesterday's activities away from my conscious and burying them deep inside myself. Locking away the memories in a chest entombed within my heart and then I can throw away the key. Everything will be just like before and no one has to know what I allowed him to do to me._

_He is too much of a coward to go after me if I escape. I can easily assume that by his insistence on staying underground and away from the conflicts above. However, there is a price to pay. There is always a price to pay; my freedom will be bought with Verona's blood. Szayel will torture him for helping me, but I fear it will not stop there. Knowing Szayel's behavioral patterns so far…he will kill or eat Verona depending on how hungry he is, Verona says that I am "good soul" but I know I am not. I am selfish, underneath it all for even thinking about allowing him to take my place as Szayel's whipping boy. It's not honorable…but maybe I can make it right by coming back to rescue Lumina and Verona? _

_I don't think I can last another night if Szayel decides to repeat himself._

Staring at the tray in front of him, Uryuu drank the rest of his nutrient shake. The chalky and rough texture no longer irritated his throat…though the revolting taste remained, Uryuu found himself becoming more accustomed to it. It was better than eating Hollow meat, though it would be nice to eat something solid. Uryuu pushed the plate holding the liver still oozing blood to the side. Even if he wanted to eat it, there were no forks or knives provided. Maybe Szayel thought it was entertaining to see him covered in blood from attempting to eat the liver with his bare hands but there were some things…even in his current state Uryuu refused to do.

As Uryuu finished up his shake and placed it down on the tray, a lilting voice commented, "I am starting to wonder if you are vegetarian…or take after a bird in your eating habits." Looking past his tray, Uryuu could see Szayel's slender physique leaning against the doorframe. Instinctually, Uryuu retreated to the head of the bed.

Pushing back a few strands of hair out of his face, Szayel cooed, "There is no reason to fly away sparrow…I am not even going to punish you for not eating your meal."

"_Thank you so very much, Granz-sama_," sarcasm coated the words that ran from Uryuu's mouth.

"Such disrespect, "Szayel's tone of voice quickly transformed from overpoweringly sweet to low and harsh in an instant, and when the Espada took a step forward, his posture changed from coy (and probably meant to be seductive in Szayel's mind) to threatening with his spine straight as a steel beam and an almost visible aura of violent intent surrounded his body.

"Just because you are _my favorite_…does not give you the right to become mouthy to me. The four rules still apply to you," Szayel drew out the black whip from his belt and without taking another step Szayel easily hit Uryuu's shins.

"Now," Szayel said as he attached the whip to his belt, "Lay down, Quincy," Uryuu knew by the petulant tone in Szayel's voice, it was best to obey the command. He had managed not to express the pain of being whipped again, but the welts that were starting form on his shins were reminders, the next time he attacked with his words…he would not be so lucky. Even though his heart was beating frantically against the cage of his chest as Szayel approached the other side of the bed, Uryuu forced himself to obey. With a swallow, Uryuu allowed his body to slowly descent onto the soft mattress. The same mattress he was pounded into without mercy or tenderness the other day.

_It doesn't matter. I just have to survive one more night. One more night of his touch and then I can be free. One more night, I think I can do that. Despite the consquences, seeing him here reminds me of how fragile my grip is on the reality…I can't take this much longer. I have to get away. I am so sorry Verona, I really am. _

Rolling over he would not be forced to see Szayel's face, Uryuu could still feel a slight dip in the bed as Szayel joined him. The rustling of the fabric as it was stripped from skin greeted the teen's ears. Uryuu clutched the bed sheet, as his new security blanket, as he felt the presence of a colder body coming closer to his own. A putrid scent flooded his nostrils, then a freezing breath made the fine hairs on nape of his neck rise in protest at the invader of his personal space.

_He's too close. He's always too close. _

Uryuu's gut instinct was to push the offensive Espada away. However, cooperation with his captor's requests and another sacrifice of his dignity may be necessary so he could escape without detection tomorrow. Uryuu still bit his lower lip, worrying the bruised and sore flesh in the process.

Szayel uttered a single word into the cortex of his ear, "Share," before pulling the sheet away from Uryuu's hands and draping it around their bodies. Against the abused flesh of his back, Uryuu could feel the slight sensation of frosty fingers ghosting down the curve of his spine. Slowly, they traveled down and then up in what can be described as a teasing manner before the Octava rested his chin against Uryuu's shoulder.

"There is no need to be quaking in fear…I am still quite satisfied with last night's activity," Uryuu could sense the presence of a wide smirk on the other male's face, and all teen wanted to do was to ram his fingers into Szayel's eyes. To erase that too eager smirk for good through pain and misery, but there was reality which pulled him from his revenge fantasies to face the fact he was chained to the bed and if he wanted leave without more injuries…he had to pretend this sort of behavior was…_normal_.

Uryuu said nothing.

Szayel trailed a finger down Uryuu's hip before snaking a hand around Uryuu's waist, "Tell me a story, Uryuu-chan…" and then the pink haired male added in a deeper tone, "_Just for me_."

_What the fuck?_

"I doubt that you want to hear some old fairytale," Uryuu muttered back as he pushed up his glasses.

"Clever little bird! Their structure is rather repetitive and boring to me. There is neither true suspense nor "drama," but you can tell me something about yourself."

"You have dissected my body, have seen inside my memories, and have tortured me for information…you know everything about me. There is nothing more to know," Uryuu attempted not to snap back at Szayel but a "bite" remained in his words.

Szayel chuckled as moved his arms upwards to encircle Uryuu and press the back of the teen's head against his naked chest, "You are not giving yourself enough credit. I have barely scratched the surface on what makes Ishida Uryuu function. Every reaction is so bewildering and fascinating that I can't look away. So tell me something…anything…and I will eat it up with _relish_."

Perhaps coming from another person and reworded, what had slipped from Szayel's wormlike lips could be considered sweet.

_These words are only an example of the Octava's lust for knowledge, not an actual interest in me. Szayel is incapable of such mundane and human connections. Learning everything about me is just another form of devouring my soul. Knowledge is powerful, for he is able to use it trap another. What can I say that won't…allow him to have more control over me?_

Sighing, Uryuu looked down at his hands, the thousands of minuscule scars that tainted his fingers from absorbing Kurosaki's reiatsu, "Once upon a time, there was an idiotic substitute soul reaper who was unable to control his spiritual pressure and a Quincy…" Uryuu began as tried to find the right words to express…the simple, ordinary life he once had before Kurosaki changed everything… Those few months ago when the only one who was somewhat aware of his presence was Inoue.

Almost thankfully, Szayel interrupted, "Ah, the infamous orange haired brat that the Sexta is so "obsessed with fighting to the death." It doesn't make logical sense why you are friends with such a prokaryotic cell."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is not my friend… I tolerate him but we are sworn enemies!" Uryuu seethed as he dug his nails into the mattress.

Szayel chuckled into Uryuu's ear, " You are such a bad liar, little Ishida-kun…even I know you care about him…just like your dear comrade, Abarai-kun."

"Don't you dare talk about him-" Szayel bit into the cartilage portion of Uryuu's ear, making the teen stop midsentence, "Continue on with the story…or otherwise be quiet."

With a gulp Uryuu continued, as he tried to lean his body as far as he could from Szayel's, " I noticed Kurosaki had developed or taken on the powers of a soul reaper in May…and that the new student in class, Kuchiki Rukia was also a soul reaper. I thought at the time it would be a brilliant idea to challenge him…to show him who was better. So I released Hollow bait and forced Kurosaki to compete with me…to see how many Hollows we could kill…"

"Hollow bait…I have heard of such an invention before, but it's possesses limited attraction to only lower level Hollows," there was a hint of distain in Szayel voice but the Octava licked Uryuu's neck and ear, "But I have to say, I am quite attracted to the brutal nature that you keep under wraps. What I am going to do make that side of your personality come out and _play_?"

"….." Uryuu flinched from Szayel's words, "I am not brutal or cruel…I was simply misguided. Kurosaki was not the shinigami I learned to fear or hate..."

"Without him," Uryuu admitted, " I not have been able to keep the hundreds of Hollows back when they swarmed us or when the menos grande appeared. Kurosaki was the one who was level-headed and not driven by revenge…even though the idiot tried to cut off the menos grande's leg…"

Szayel guffawed before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth,"Interesting…interesting….so how did you defeat the wicked monster in the end?"

"I did nothing. Kurosaki was the only one back then who had the ability to send back a menos grande," Uryuu responded softly, with a hint of lamentation in his voice as he attempted to turn away from Szayel but the Octava gripped his shoulders tighter, " All I did was clean up. When Kurosaki lost control, I absorbed and released his reiatsu …."

"Hmm," Szayel captured Uryuu's uninjured hand and brought it for closer examination, not realizing Uryuu's arm was unable to bend in that fashion, "so, that's why you are so scarred…."

Uryuu felt Szayel's amber orbs tunneling into the back of his head. The Espada slid his leg up and down his leg, irritating the welts on his shins, "I would not say you did nothing, Uryuu-chan…in fact you did too much. You should have left Kurosaki to die instead of standing by his side. You're a fool to keep protecting others at the cost of yourself."

"_Bastard_," Uryuu hissed between gritted teeth, "It's dishonorable to leave someone in agony when you can do something! Kurosaki is the hero, anyway…he has to live. He's important and I am expendable."

"Tsk, tsk…so much self-hatred in such a tiny package," Szayel stroked Uryuu's hip before planting a kiss on the teen's shaven head.

"Don't psychoanalyze me!" Uryuu protested, "And if I want to hate myself there's good reason…I played with the lives of friends, neighbors, and strangers in order to prove I was better…when I was-am a monster for playing such a sick game!"

"So?" Szayel countered by delivering a flurry of kisses down Uryuu's neck, before nipping the already bruised and scarred flesh, "Based on the provided evidence, it appears you are quite similar to me…and _I find it splendid_."

* * *

"Psst…" Uryuu felt a feathery touch against curve of his cheekbone. He muttered something about the inadequacy of buttons before attempting to turn over in his sleep but was blocked by a solid object. Cautiously, Uryuu opened his eyes to find a slumbering Szayel curled around his body. His lips were slightly curved in a smile, as if the Espada was actually having pleasant dreams.

_I don't even want to know what sort of dreams are considered sweet in his mind. I can only hope that I am not included in his fantasy. _

A rougher poke to his side, jolted Uryuu back to the situation at hand. If Szayel was asleep, what was attempting to grab his attention? Gently casting aside his limbs, which attempted to tie him to the bed with is captor, Uryuu turned his head to face Verona, who was waiting besides the bed with a pile of clothes in hand.

"Uryuu-chan, it's time for you to go," the fraccion whispered solemnly as he placed the clothes by Uryuu's head. He took out a small silver key out from his pocket and walked over to the shackles that bound Uryuu to the bed.

"Verona-san," Uryuu said quietly as he sat up and reached out for a shirt, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Verona did not answer. There was slight _click_, and Uryuu felt the cold metal being removed away from his skin. It did not feel right that he was depending on such a...innocent (well, relatively innocent creature) to make his escape, but what were the other options? Szayel had been creepily affectionate towards him before allowing him to fall asleep. However, looking at the thousands of nights that lay before him if he remained enslaved…Uryuu doubted Szayel would go so "easy" on him again. He had to leave, if he wanted to remain somewhat intact physically and psychologically.

Uryuu moved his now freed legs in a more comfortable sitting position before picking up the provided shirt. Verona shielded his eyes with his hands as Uryuu pushed off the bed sheet and began to dress. After putting on his shirt and pulling up his pants, Uryuu inspected his ankles. Several large blisters had popped, making the surrounding skin tender to the touch and stained with blood. Otherwise, his ankles seemed fine. Carefully, he moved the black socks up his legs in order to not irritate the exposed flesh. Wincing slightly as he finished that task and fastened the white sandals, Verona removed his hands from his face, "Come, Uryuu-chan. Come."

As Uryuu followed the sedately bouncing Verona, Uryuu took one last look at his sleeping captor, whose body remained curled around the impression of Uryuu's body. There was something…almost human about the way Szayel was sleeping with his usually coiffed hair spilled out into the pillows and his ungloved hands reaching out.

_Almost_…though not the same thing, for Uryuu see Szayel's chest was not rising or falling due to the need of oxygen.

"Goodbye…_monster_," Uryuu closed the bedroom door behind him.

Verona lead him back to the kitchen, and Uryuu would see all of his weapons scattered on the newly repaired kitchen table. The Quincy eagerly buckled the belt of ginto tubes around his waist (along with his seele schneider) before clasping the bracelet, which his pentacle cross dangled from.

The fraccion stood there patiently with his lips in a straight line, "Verona-san, did you manage this all by yourself?" Uryuu asked as he made sure he was had everything.

Nodding, Verona answered, "Verona did not want Lumina to be involved. This should be all Verona's doing."

Uryuu teased a portion of his lips with his teeth. He crouched down, so he was on eye-level with the short fraccion, "Uhmmm…" Uryuu stuttered a little, as flare of redness erupted onto his alabaster skin, "This…you helping me, means so much to me. I wish you didn't have to be involved…" The Quincy then patted the top of the fraccion's softly as if he was a newborn kitten.

"Uryuu-chan is so cute!" Verona exclaimed as he grabbed Uryuu's wrist and dragged him away.

With the spherical fraccion leaping and darting, Uryuu struggled to keep up as they made their way through the corridors and hallways. Flares of pain emitting from his lower back again, as he ran. However, using hirenkyaku would alert Szayel, even if the pink haired bastard was asleep Uryuu did not want to take the careless risk.

The pair flew by the chamber containing the glowing columns and rushed past the prisoner cells. Following Verona, Uryuu took another right, left, and a right until he reached a dead end. This room was bare. Nothing distinctive about it except for the fact that the walls were made not made of solid stone stabs. Small white tiles covered the walls, floors, and the ceiling. Verona bounced to the most far wall, and pressed specific tiles with his fingertips in a pattern. With each touch, a pink glow was given off and then it dissipated. It appeared to be a specific pattern and Uryuu tried to memorize it in case…in case he failed to get away, but Verona's movements were too hurried and jerky to keep up with.

"Uryuu-chan, Uryuu-chan, I can't reach that one!" Verona bounced up and down as he attempted to press that one last tile. Standing up on his toes, Uryuu managed to touch it with the tip of his fingers.

As the last tile glowed a faint pink, the wall next to them slide open and revealing a stone staircase leading to the surface. Uryuu nearly skipped up the steps, as he heard a faint, " Bye! Bye! Uryuu-chan!"

He spun around and faced Verona for the last time. The fraccion was pulling again at the edges of his shirt and his eyes were downcast. Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "Thank you Verona-san for everything…and I promise by my honor as a Quincy I will come back and rescue you. I swear,"

* * *

_Any second now, Medazappi will crush his pathetic body into oblivion._

_It's such a pity that I have been forced to spend so much of my precious time on such a weak opponent. My dear departed brother had to be much pathetic than I realized in order for this brainless oaf to defeat him. Though Yylforte was never one for strategizing. Always charging forward like the bull his resurrection form represented without taking in account the abilities of his enemies. No wonder he is dead._

_Medazappi raised one of his disproportionately large arms to deliver a final strike, before his enormous hand met the Shinigami's flesh; the giant of Szayel's fraccion was stopped. A flurry of electric blue arrows targeted Medazappi's vulnerable side until the fraccion collapsed. Amber eyes flickered over to the now dead and worthless fraccion with disinterest, before looking upwards. High above the reach of his remaining fraccion, a hole had been blasted into the walls of his little "arena."_

_"Unfortunate for you when you constructed this place, you did not use sekkiseki stone for I could easily sense your presence," a composed voice with a touch of icy in his tone, rang out. _

_Firm and almost commanding, Szayel still could hear it over the ramble of his fraccion who were shrieking about the death of their comrade. Even if he, the master of perfection, created them it was not his fault that they were so flawed with their insistence on having emotional bonds._

_My, my…who dares to lecture me? I can tell he is a fool for he has not considered the fact that I want to be found. The more invaders that fall into my spider web, the more subjects I can have for my experiments. So just come a little bit closer, my dear, and I will have you just like the shinigami. _

_The redhead with the awful tattoos was starting to recover from the shock of not be squashed like a bug, and was attempting to crawl out of the rubble produced by Medazappi's fists. _

_The figure spoke again, but this time it was directed towards the idiot, in a gentle mocking tone, " What's wrong? Its looks like you have taken quite a beating, Abarai Renji."_

_"Is that you…Ishida?" the other potential subject mused in return._

_Ah, so they know each other…somewhat fondly. A potentially useful piece of data that I use to manipulate and maim them in battle. _

_Szayel craned his neck upwards, and placed his hands on his hips. He detested the idea of having to look upwards at a being that was inferior to him. For he was the one that needed to be looked upon with fear and hatred, but under the circumstances he had no choice. Szayel could observe that the figure was indeed a male, a slight specimen in comparison to the moronic redhead, and dressed in a uniform of white instead of the black robes that marked a soul reaper._

_Szayel could not help but to drink in the sight of the well-tailored garment. Clinging to the invader's legs, the pants showed off the man's splendidly long and slender legs. The long tunic with belt and the cape were also quite delightful. But as he examined the other soon to specimen, Szayel's attention was drawn to the delicate face adorned with glasses and the long navy hair that seemed to call out to be yanked. He had to admit, this one was quite aesthetically pleasing. However, as his mind put the pieces of the man's appearance, a cautious thought popped into the scientist's brain._

_He fits Cirucci's description quite well…of the Quincy that she fought. Also, he fight swith a bow and arrow….he has to be it. The specimen that I have looking for so long._

_Perhaps…I don't want to be too hopeful. I will just have to find out myself when I strap him down on an examination table._

_The man surprised Szayel by not leaping down to attack him directly or anymore of the fraccion. Sapphire eyes were scanning the area, obviously trying to come out with a plan. His navy eyebrow was slightly raised as he examined Szayel's creations. Szayel though he saw the man's lips move but was unable to hear a possible words due to the howling and childish grunting of his fraccion._

_"BE QUIET…Our guest looks like he wants to say something," Szayel made a welcoming gesture with his hands towards the invader. _

_There was a flash of shock across the young man's face, and his eyes widened," Thanks a lot for your good manners…"_

_Seeing an opporunity to play with his new prey, which appeared to be a little uptight, he gave a slight bow in the young man's direction with a smirk playing on his thin lips. _

_ "Well, I don't mean to be abrupt," the male stated, "Are you an Espada?"_

_How amusing! He is not as brain dead as his "friend." Well, well…I think I will enjoy fighting this one, since he appears to be more fit as a challenge formy genius intelligence._

_To showcase his glee, Szayel slowly clapped his hands and ate up the confused expression on the man's face, " Very perspective of you! I am the Octava or otherwise known as Szayel Aporro Granz." _

_There was a lull before the slighter male responded, " Number eight you say? At least you are not a part of the higher ranks."_

_Was that meant as insult? I can sense his spiritual pressure and is easy to determine that this boy is no threat to me. I can easily destroy him with the flick of my finger. What hubris he possesses! Doesn't he know that pride is the most deadly sin? However, I can fix that…by ripping off his lovely petals and sipping up all of his nectar... since his is my type. _

_Szayel buried his rage away for the moment and adjusted his glasses, "I see your point," the Octava smirked," be at ease then but you should know that you are no match for my strength. May I ask who do I have the honor of addressing?"_

_"Ishida Uryuu," little Ishida-kun paused before adding, "Quincy."_

_"QUISHEEEEEEEEE!" Szayel exclaimed in utter excitement before cackling manically. He swung his pink locks as he shook his head back in ecstasy. He had been right. All those years he had be searching now what he desired had come to him. And he was not going to let this specimen go until he was done examining every inch of his porcelain skin and perhaps having his way with the nubile flesh presented before him. It would be quite amusing to experiment and dissect such a rare being. _

_After he subdued Ishida-kun and killed his friend, of course. _

Szayel rolled around in his bed, reminiscing, and unware that the Quincy had left him.

* * *

There was only one reason he existed.

It has been pounded into his head since birth to serve Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octava. Whatever was requested of him, Verona was required to obey without hesitation. For the most part, the fraccion did not mind. Those vivid, molten amber eyes were the first things he saw when he was awoken from his embryotic state, in the birthing chamber of Szayel's main laboratory. Seeing those orbs appraising him, Verona wanted to do everything in his power to make his master proud, to make his eyes twinkle in delight, to genuinely smile, and to make laughter spill from Szayel's lips.

To put it simply, Verona would do anything to make his master happy. Even though the said master never thought of Verona's personal happiness or well-being; the fraccion could ignore such thoughtless for this pink haired hollow was the one who gave him life. Verona owed the Octava everything. Perhaps his feelings towards the Octava were never the product of his own free-will, but implanted in his body like a chip in an electronic device but he could not fight against his nature. Despite the love and adoration he (along with Lumina) had showered his master with…it was never returned.

_Never._

Verona had to accept the reality of his life

For Lumina and Verona were only tools that were meant to be used at Szayel's discretion, who deserved nothing in return for their service, since tools or pawns were not supposed to have feelings. Tools could be thrown against the wall for dropping a specimen sample. Tools could have their arms ripped off so Szayel could enjoy a late night snack. Tools could be given away to other Espada to be abused, while their master snickered at their pain.

Through time, the love Verona once held towards his Szayel-sama turned to fear, and despair. He still did whatever was required of him but the fraccion no longer hoped for affection or love from his master. He had decided Szayel was not capable of such things. Lumina thought differently and that was the reason she was the one who was always getting hurt. Szayel had no qualms about using her hope against her or using the threat of physical harm towards Lumina in order to control Verona.

Not like Szayel had much to worry about the idea of Verona rebelling. He had accepted his painful existence; a cycle of abuse, neglect, being eaten alive, and forced to be reborn until the day his master had finally had enough of him. The day he was allowed to rest in peace was going to be the happiest day of his life…as long as Lumina came with him.

But the human or what his master had referred to as a "Quincy," made Verona see that not everyone was cruel. Even on the battlefield, the young male had dared to call Szayel out on his treatment of them. What was the word he used…monster? Verona was not quite sure what the word meant…but he could tell that it was not nice by Szayel's defensive reaction. When his master had defeated the Quincy and the rest of his companions, Verona had to admit he was sad they lost for he knew what was in store for them.

A very, very painful, long death…he would have to hear and watch

Szayel had surprised Verona by keeping the Quincy. More surprising was how the mad scientist treated the younger male. Verona had seen for himself through his years of service, what Szayel did to his test subjects or his partners. Though at a first glance, it was hard to define the difference but there was something atypical about how Szayel interacted with Uryuu-chan.

But then the human was special…very special.

The way that Uryuu-chan showed them affection, concern, and tenderness was so strikingly rare in Hueco Mundo. And it was not a trick or false in any way, unlike Szayel's manipulations. However, what was clear to Verona was that Szayel was going to take whatever made Uryuu-chan special away. He had heard the begging, the screaming, and pleading for mercy from Szayel's bedroom before. Usually it did not matter. Cirucci and all the others Szayel had taken were cruel and sadistic in their own way. Torturing Verona and Lumina if the two fraccion stumbled into their path.

Verona did not want Uryuu-chan to become mean or hollow on the inside. He wanted Uryuu-chan to remain Uryuu-chan. The only way to do that was to set him free…even though he wished the human would stay and care of him along with Lumina.

Curled up in the bottom of a laboratory drawer, Verona waited for Szayel to discover Uryuu-chan's disappearance. He rejected the purpose he had been born with by helping the boy escape. Soon the blade would fall and deliver the painful consquences for not thinking of his master's well-being first. However, Verona could accept the possible final death or torture for his life had a new purpose.

He waited and he waited.

Until he heard it; a spine-crawling howl echoing through the hallways.

Verona could only tremble in terror

* * *

Stepping from sand dune to sand dune, through the use of hirenkyaku, Uryuu had to stop himself from shouting out in delight. He was truly free. There was no perverted butterfly invading his personal space or attempting _to invade him_. This was victory of sorts, to be able to claw his way out from underneath Szayel's shadow (though it was not possible without the help of Verona) Uryuu knew there he faced several obstacles before he could think about resting or celebrating his good fortune.

The first problem was he had no clue where the hell he was. All Uryuu could see were the crests and valleys of sand. Not even a hint of Los Noches in the distance, meaning wherever Szayel decided to build his underground lair was remote compared to the centralized compound of the Espada. Uryuu had attempted to seek out the spiritual pressure of any captains or arrancar and found nothing. Though the Quincy was disturbed by the faint presence of two powerful sources of spiritual power slowly making their way in his direction. He could only determine they were not Espada nor captains. Their reiatsu had been cloaked to a degree that Uryuu did not think was possible.

One of the presences felt so familiar but Uryuu was unable to put his finger on who it could possibly be. He could only assume they were not a threat, well, not a current threat Even though he lacked a sense of where he needed to go into order to return to the battlefield, Uryuu knew he had to increase his speed to make sure if Szayel did decide to come after him, there was enough of a distance to create a buffer between him and the maniac.

Or at least travel far enough in order to run into an ally to help him fight off the insane Octava.

Uryuu continued his pace, increasing it short spurts when he could, before dropping back to a more manageable brisk but steady run. His eyes were always scanning the environment before him trying to be aware of any signs of life, or Los Noches. The only thing that broke up the heap[s of sand were the strange quartz trees which littered the landscape in random clutters. The only thing that was of much interest was the backwards crescent moon.

_As I gaze at the moon I have to wonder if Orihime is looking upon the same heavenly body at the same time. Does she has have cell where she can see outside or is her view obscured by bars or walls? Does she know that we came to rescue her? The Soul Society branded her as a traitor, and though I lack the details Orihime would have never done such a malicious action. It goes against every fiber of her being…she had to be tricked or manipulated. I can only hope that wherever she is in Los Noches, that someone is looking out for her. I don't think I can survive if I was given the right to live while she was harmed…or do I dare think it…killed by the hands of the Espada. _

_Gods, please let Orihime be able to gaze upon the moon and let it give her peace._

With his mind elsewhere, Uryuu stumbled over, what at first glance could be described as a thick black root, before he tumbled and rolled several times in the sand. Performing a quick flip, (though it was rather sloppy since he did not want to put too much pressure on his injured hand) Uryuu managed to stand up again on two feet.

"What the hel-" Uryuu stopped himself as the so called "black root" moved and slapped the ground. Sand flew through the air and gritty particles eagerly attacked Uryuu's eyes as he attempted to shield his face with his arms. Spitting out the sand that landed in his mouth, Uryuu attempted to wipe out the majority of the silica that landed near his eyes by removing his glasses.

Erupting from the many layers of sand, the rest of the snakelike body became apparent along with six attached heads. Uryuu not help but stare at the immense maws that the heads possessed along with the brilliantly white fangs. The Hollow's body was covered in onyx scales which bounced off the moonlight, making the beast gleam with a muted silver glow. When the beast smacked its tail against the ground, Uryuu saw the many spiky bards that covered the lower half of its body. Each the heads had a different bleached white mask; everyone one to be a slight variation on the traditional Greek tragedy and comedy masks but they all shared the characteristic having two slits instead of a proper nose.

_Well, shit._

"What is a living soul doing so far away from home?" a chorus of voices questioned as six pairs of yellow eyes peered down at Uryuu.

"It's none of your business," Uryuu started to rip off the bandage that covered his left hand, "Let me pass, Hollow if you want to keep your slimy skin."

Shrieks of laughter rang out into the night, "Feisty little snack. I wonder…are you going to taste spicy, sour, or sweet?"

"You're never going to find out, " Uryuu threatened as he manipulated reishi around his left hand before forming his bow.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Szayel taunted as he dragged his blade against the countertops of his laboratory, producing a delicious _screeching_ sound, "I know you are in here, little one."

Circling back to the first examination table, Szayel let out growl as he unintentionally began to beat a rapid rhythm into his leg with the flat edge of his sword, " I am not at all amused by this behavior, Verona. I can understand that might have been a little jealous with the attention I have been giving Ishida-kun but setting him free was not the most brilliant idea."

"Then again you are a moron, whom I barely tolerate…" Szayel chuckled.

Szayel brushed off a strand of hair from his forehead, before spitting out, " Ishida-kun is more valuable to me than you or your mate….I already captured Lumina and removed several of her unnecessary organs but I know she was "innocent" in this escape plan. Unless you want her to suffer a slow and agonizing death at my hands….come out of hiding."

A bottom cabinet, near his surgical tools, creaked open slowly. With his whole body shaking with trepidation, Verona came into view. First, his head, then his torso, followed by his arms and legs began to be noticeable to Szayel's eye.

Though what was surprising to the Octava, was the fact that even though he could easily observe that Verona was beyond terrified he did not back down once he started to walk towards him. His deformed face did not look downwards, and not even once did his hands begin to worry the fabric of his shirt. The fraccion was not at all ashamed at what he had done.

_Oh, this won't do at all. _

"You ignorant fool," Szayel pressed his zanpakutou against Verona's cheek, spilling blood which stained the front of fraccion's uniform, "the Quincy is mine. I earned the right to his body and his soul. Letting him go was an act of betrayal against your master…"

"AND NO ONE STABS ME IN THE BACK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ESPECIALLY NOT A IMPERFECT WORM LIKE YOURSELF!,"

"Verona believes Verona did the right thing…Szayel-sama is the one who is wrong, " it was little more than a squeak, Szayel could not help but frown. This was his creation and it was showing him defiance.

_I am worthy of being a god in my own right; a never dying phoenix who is able to rise from the ashes. I deserve, no I demand, more respect than this…especially from such an obviously inferior creature. Verona, my serf, dares to lecture me on the issues of mortality and ethics? We are both Hollows and above such petty things. Him along with Lumina had forgotten their place at my feet, where they are meant to begging for my approval. I will not stand for my fraccion thinking for themselves and acting on those thoughts or feelings. For I am the one that must be at the center of their thoughts due to my perfection. I need to make some adjustments to make sure the new versions are more…evolved. First, it is necessary to get rid of the updated models._

_Punishment is overdue. _

Szayel removed his blade from Verona's throat, but only so he could properly swing it and severe the fraccion's head from its almost nonexistent neck. The skull flew underneath the examination table while the corpse twitched a few times before falling to the ground. Szayel kicked the body out of his way, as he made his way to the deep sink in the back of the lab. After turning on the water, Szayel began to carefully wipe and scrub the blood from his sword.

Within a few minutes Szayel was finished, he slide the zanpakutou back into its sheath. As he looked down, he noticed the spray of blood against his once pure white uniform.

"It's all you fault that I have to change," Szayel jeered at the corpse, "even though I might lose a few precious moments from my endeavor, I will soon hunt my sparrow down and break his wings so he can never flee from me again."

"And when I get back…I think I will make Uryuu eat you. A perfect punishment for the both of you."

* * *

Szayel had to laugh…it was simply too easy to find his runaway pet. For a human, Uryuu had perhaps a remarkable ability to suppress his reiatsu. To the point where, if the Espada was not focusing so intently on finding the youth, Uryuu might escape detection. But the Octava was determined to never let his prey go until he decided he was done playing with it.

As he perched on the top of the sand dune, Szayel had to admit that Uryuu made some progress towards Los Noches. The pink haired scientist might not have the fastest sonido but he was quicker than most when he needed to be…and no matter how rare the Quincy was, he still was not fast enough to get away from him. At the moment, Szayel did not mind waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Uryuu was otherwise engaged with fighting an adjuchas Szayel had labeled the black dragon.

Yes, he had fought against Uryuu once before, but as he cupped his cheek with his hand, it was different experience to be able to watch the Quincy's style of combat as a neutral spectator. He had always seen Uryuu as a tiny bird he could hold in hand and pet its soft feathers or surgically remove its wings, depending on his mood. Now, seeing Uryuu's graceful fluid moments only reinforced that image of a sparrow or a hummingbird. Whenever the adjuchas attempted to slap the teen with his tail or take a bite out his shoulder, Uryuu was able to quickly twist around at last possible second before emerging overhead to fire a few more arrows.(Though Szayel was beginning to be curious about why Uryuu was able to manage to shoot the arrows with his broken hand, he would just have to politely ask the youth at a later date).

But beside the speed, Szayel had to admire the cleverness the teen displayed. Most of the lower ranking arrancars had been rapidly defeated and eaten by this particular adjuchas for it had the ability not to just spawn a replacement head when it was chopped off, but an additional head would grow. Usually the typical idiot would keep severing the heads off in a flurry of frustration, before there was too many and he would become engulfed by the newly spawned heads. The only way to kill the damned thing was to pierce his heart.

For whatever reason, Uryuu had decided shooting arrows at the Hollow's torso was the best move, which was why the Quincy was still alive. Not like Szayel would allow such a weak Hollow to eat his prize, but it was very amusing to watch this particular performance.

_I'll step in if I am needed but I think Uryuu-chan can handle this primitive animal by himself. I have to allow him to fight some of his own battles. As long as he isn't fighting against me, of course. _

Szayel trained his eyes on the action below and softly clapped when Uryuu had delivered an interesting blow or wound to the other Hollow. When an electric blue arrow finally pierced through the upper cavity of the Hollow's chest, the snakelike beast delivered a haunting death cry before its body turned to dust. Uryuu's hands were on his knees, and by the rise of his chest it was obvious he was panting for breath.

Before Uryuu could determine the presence of another Hollow in the area, Szayel sonided behind the Quincy and grabbed him by the shoulders. Szayel's nails dug through the fabric and into the boy's skin, as he purred into the shell of Uryuu's ear, " It's time to go home…Uryuu-chan, " before slamming the Quincy's head against the ground.

* * *

So…technically Uryuu did escape from Szayel for a little while…that's a positive.

And Verona and Lumina, I am sorry…but there are consquences for each action and Szayel would kill/attack his fraccion for "betrayal" or disobedience especially since he can make new ones. Though I think Verona died with integrity in a way, which is something even Szayel can't destroy.

I tried my best with Szayel's flashback/dream to be true to cannon, with a slight twist…

I attempt to base the random Hollows on Greek mythology (because they have awesome monsters) so the beast Uryuu killed off was a version of a hydra (see the Disney movie: Hercules…except Uryuu does not insist on chomping off their heads like a moron)

Sparrow: I have been curious if anyone picked up on it the meaning of Szayel's pet name for Uryuu. In several different cultures, the sparrow is seen as an omen of death but also the catcher of lost souls. For examples, sailors in the past would tattoo a sparrow onto their body so their soul could be taken to heaven if they died at sea (Captain Jack Sparrow…makes more sense now) or if you ever read _The Dark Half_ by Stephen King…they are mentioned as psychopomps-beings who are responsible for bringing newly dead souls to the afterlife safely. Also, in Bleach cannon (when this story takes place) the name of Uryuu's weapon is ginrei kojaku which means arc sparrow of the silver peak.

I wish everyone a Happy New Year! Yay!

Again, I appreciate all the feedback, reviews, view, favorites, and follows that I have received for this fanficition. Due to the dark nature of this story, I really did not think it would get much attention (especially since one of the main characters is Szayel). So thank you for enabling my mind :) All feedback is welcomed and makes me :)

Chapter 18: **Unmasked Fear**-I will warn you this chapter is a little different in that it is all Uryuu perspective but since Szayel knocked him unconscious…it deals with memories he is reliving in this state that have to deal with Ryuuken and Souken, and a nightmare that is connected to Szayel.


	18. Chapter 18: Unmasked Fear

**Chapter 18: Unmasked Fear**

"Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something,"

**"Sweet Dreams," Eurhythmics**

* * *

"Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares, " Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

_"There is no need to get emotional, Uryuu," Ryuuken puffed on his cigarette one last time before discarding it and stamping out the last few flickering embers._

_Not like there was much chance for a fire. Rain lashed at Uryuu's cheeks, as he kneeled in front of the plain tombstone. His tiny hands outlined the characters of his mother's name; letters and words that now he was just starting to understand. Uryuu did know that this belonged to his mother and this was her new home. Why she was here instead of being with him and Papa still made little sense, even though his mother had been gone for almost a year. _

_"But Papa, don't you miss Mama?" Uryuu tried to wipe away the few tears trickling down his face. He learned, since his mother had gone away, his father preferred him to be quiet and out the way. Uryuu had tried his best to follow the new rules governing his home._

_He really tried his best._

_Ryuuken only looked at his watch and let out a aggravated sigh._

_"Well, I miss Mama," Uryuu said softly with a slight sob, as he fiddled with the flowers he had laid at the feet of the gravestone. The white petals were starting to become battered from the pouring rain and stained with mud. _

_"I miss the way she laughed, the way she smelled, and how she would play with me," Uryuu started to cry, "I want Mama back." _

_Uryuu tugged on Ryuuken's grey slacks, "Why did Mama have to go away? Did I do something wrong?"_

_SMACK_

_Ryuuken's hand met Uryuu's face swiftly. Uryuu shrank back from his father's side; he trained his gaze upwards at a pair of icy orbs filled to the brim with disgust and frustration. He had been bad again. A disappointment. Uryuu had seen the how other boys interacted with their fathers. They were allowed to be loud and rumbustious. They were allowed to cry when they scraped their knees. Even the carrot-headed boy he played with sometimes (who was a total crybaby and too hyper for his own good) had a father who smiled at him and wanted to be around him._

_Again, for maybe the 100__th__ time that month, Uryuu wondered what about him was so wrong and bad to make father act in this way. He wanted to ask his father why he acted as if he was only a piece of dirty gum on the bottom of his brand new shows. However, the only thing his papa hated more than crying, had to be questions, especially questions starting with the word, "why."_

_"How many times have I told you no sniveling? It's weak," Ryuuken lectured with an edge of consecution in his voice, "It's obvious you are too immature to be here."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't argue with me, Uryuu," Roughly grabbing his son's thin wrist, Ryuuken forced Uryuu onto his feet and under his white umbrella decorated with blue Quincy crosses. _

_Uryuu hung his head, trying to hide his tears, as his father dragged him out of the graveyard._

* * *

_Uryuu knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he could not help himself. Even if he stayed away from his father's study, Uryuu strongly doubted he would be able to escape the echo of clashing voices in the hollow mansion. _

_And this soon to be brawl between his father and sensei, was his fault. _

_Yesterday, he had come home excited. Uryuu's first grade teacher had passed back the results of their first spelling test. The week before, Uryuu obsessively studied; going over the words over and over until he dreamed of them in his sleep. He was in "big boy" school now and had to stay all day at school; Uryuu enjoyed school for he did not have to worry about the monsters coming to get him (that's what sensei said and sensei was always right). More importantly, it was a chance to make his father proud of him._

_Uryuu would do __**anything**__ to make his father proud._

_However, when Uryuu had come home and showed Father his graded test, which had been marked with a 100% and a sticker that smelled like strawberries, Ryuuken only adjusted his silver frames, "You missed the bonus word, "catastrophe." That's not acceptable, Uryuu. Write it out one hundred times and I'll test you on it later."_

_Father then left him, standing there with the graded test as if was a dead rat. _

_Later that night, Uryuu was in the process of writing out "catastrophe," when his grandfather had walked over to his side, placing a steaming mug of hot chocolate by Uryuu's elbow, and tousling his hair, "What are you working on Uryuu-kun?"_

_Uryuu's gaze remained on the paper, a pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he continued to write._

_"Uryuu-kun?" _

_Uryuu pointed to the spelling test with the tip of his pencil, "Father said I didn't do a good enough job. I need to work harder." _

_His grandfather had picked up the test paper and let out a deep sigh, " Uryuu-kun that's not true…you did very well. How about you stop for the night, hmm?"_

_"I can't. I don't want to disappoint Father by being dumb."_

_"Ishida Uryuu," Grandfather said sternly as he placed his larger and more calloused hand over Uryuu's, "Don't run yourself ragged for his sake."_

_Uryuu had known right then, the next time his grandfather and his father ran into each other…they were going to fight about him. He should have said nothing_

_It seemed like that's all sensei and father did these days. _

_As Uryuu crouched near the door and placed his ear against the solid wood, he could hear sensei cough into his hand, before starting, "I spoke to Uryuu's teacher today."_

_"Really?" Ryuuken replied in a bored monotone," I was unaware of the fact that he's your son."_

_Ignoring the zinger, Uryuu could hear his grandfather press on, " She is concerned about Uryuu's overly perfectionist attitude and how skittish he is around the other children."_

_"Is he ranked first in his class?" Ryuuken asked, as Uryuu heard the shuffling of papers._

_"Yes, but-"_

_" Then that's all that matters to me. Uryuu doesn't need anything else. Now, I strongly suggest you leave, __**Souken**__. I am too busy to listen to your foolishness," Ryuuken interrupted with his words coated in such…coldness, Uryuu shivered slightly._

_"You can't get rid of me so easily,__** son**__, " Souken emphasized the last word, before continuing, "Uryuu is my grandson and I have the right to be worried about your parenting style when I see it's doing more harm than good. Last night, I found after his bedtime writing out lines…being punished even though he performed very well."_

_"Is that why you are so upset? All I'm doing is preparing my son for the real world where are severe consquences for mistakes, instead of coddling him in fairytales," Ryuuken sneered back at his father._

_ "Berating Uryuu about a mistake won't make him learn any faster! You're not being reasonable," Uryuu could make out the slow and soft steps of his grandfather as he treaded closer to his father's desk, "You're not making him stronger…can't you see…you're breaking your own son! And I can't stand aside and watch you damage him even if you think it's the right way to raise a child. I'll protect Uryuu even if means defying my only son." _

_Throwing something heavy against the nearest wall, shattering the delicate piece into thousands of pieces, Ryuuken yelled, "If I had a father who pushed me to do my best…who forced me to become stronger then maybe my wife would still be alive. I will not allow history to repeat itself."_

_Mama? _

_What does that mean…why does Father feel guilty? What happened? Will anyone tell me?_

_"Amaya would never approve of you using grief in this fashion nor still beating yourself up for her death. As I suggested to you before, instead of engaging in your self-destructive habits of smoking and workholism, you should talk to someone. But then you never listen to me, even if you know that I am right"_

_"Thank you for the concern, Souken but I know the only reason you're "concerned" about me or my son is because you believe Uryuu has the potential or the talent to be a great Quincy." Ryuuken paused for a moment, "How many of your trainees are still alive?"_

_Sensei said nothing, but Uryuu imagined his grandfather with a grim expression on his face, with his eyes forlorn. Sensei had showed him a few months ago to draw a bow using reishi…it was supposed to be their little secret, along with the stories about the other young Quincy he had trained in his life. Uryuu knew, by the way Souken would sometimes cry as he spoke about those teenagers, his grandfather would trade his soul if it mean they could return to life._

_After the crying jag, sensei would hug him and whisper into his ear, " I swear by my honor as a Quincy, I will never allow anything to hurt you."_

_"That's right, I am the only one who is still alive and it's only because I stopped. I refuse to let Uryuu become a martyr for your pathetic cause, Souken. Especially since I know the boy does not possess the talent or the strength for it."_

_"You're the only who acts like a martyr around here….a martyr who transfers his bitterness onto his innocent son. That's weakness, not a strength, to have such a dead heart," Souken snapped back, "How cruel and cold-blooded you have become, Ryuuken…you are not the boy that I raised."_

_"For once, your correct father. That boy died a long time ago," Ryuuken's hollow laughter rang out making Uryuu's teeth chatter. _

_The other door opened wide as Souken stepped out of the study with his brown cloak swirling around him, "One day soon, you will regret your behavior and words, son. But it will too late to fix it and you will be in this mansion all alone with no company, except for your possessions. While your ex-shinigami friend will still have his family, since he is actually a father." _

_At the mention of "ex-shinigami" (Uryuu knew that the word meant death god…but why would a death god be along humans?) an arrow soared over Souken's head. Not giving it much thought, Souken reached up and crushed it with his hands before his eyes noticed the child sitting by the door._

_"Uryuu-kun…did you hear all of that?"_

_Sheepishly, Uryuu shook his head yes._

_"Well, I guess it's time for us to have a conversation…"sensei scratched his head as he extended his hand out to Uryuu, "over some ice cream."_

* * *

_Uryuu shoved clothes into his duffel bag, not really caring about being neat or orderly. The time for those things was past; he refused to live here with that man anymore. He slammed other items, like his sewing kit, shampoo and tooth brush, before zipping up the bag. Looking around the room, seeing the nice queen sized bed, the wall to ceiling bookshelves holding mostly first editions, the walnut desk in the corner with the most recent desktop computer, and the several original paintings created by a German artist._

_I don't think that I am going to miss a single thing. _

_Except for that…._

_Uryuu walked over to his desk and picked up a silver glided frame holding a picture of a young woman with long black almost navy colored hair with deep blue eyes and pale skin, carrying a swaddled baby in her arms under a cherry blossom tree. A hint of a smile crossed his face, as he looked at the picture one last time before placing the frame into his satchel._

_A series of brisk knocks thudded against the door, before a silver haired man entered without waiting for a response from his son, " What is the meaning of this, Uryuu? There is no need to be throwing a temper tantrum like a little girl."_

_Ignoring his father for the moment, Uryuu grabbed both of the bags before turning to face Ryuuken. _

_"I don't care about you training me…I just want nothing to do with you. Get out of my way," Uryuu stomped forward with his eyebrows furrowed. _

_Pushing up his glasses and crossing his arms around his chest, Ryuuken remained rooted to the spot. When Uryuu came closer, Ryuuken put his arms out and shoved him back, making the slender boy stumble onto the bed. _

_"Think for a second, son. I know it's something you struggle with but where are you going to live? How are you going to survive out there? Be logical…" Ryuuken smirked slightly, "for once."_

_"I have savings… I can do odd jobs. It doesn't matter; I prefer to live in a dumpster than be here with you," Ryuuken blocked Uryuu's path again, not allowing the teen to gain another inch. _

_"First, what is the explanation for your childish regression?"_

_"It's simple, really. I'm surprised you can't figure it out, " Uryuu spat out as his eyes matched Ryuuken's icy glare, " I hate you."_

_Ryuuken stepped aside as Uryuu marched pass him and rushed down the curved staircase. Leaning over the edge of the bannister, Ryuuken called out, "You'll regret this, Uryuu. In a month, you will be knocking at my door. You're not strong enough to stand on your own. _

_Uryuu's response was to throw his house keys on the first landing of the staircase and continuing his path towards his freedom. After hopping off the last step, Uryuu shouted, "Good-bye, Ryuuken," before slamming the front door shut. _

_Starting down the well-maintained sidewalk, Uryuu continued with his brisk walk as he adjusted his bags to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. He looked skywards, and noticed a pair of light blue eyes watching him from his former bedroom's window, a cigarette already pressed to thin lips, "I hope I never see you again," Uryuu muttered to himself as his feet carried him away from the only home that he had ever know. Yes, a horrible excuse of home with no life, love, and laughter but it still was the only place he had lived in. He knew what awaited him in the future; hunger, struggle, and stress but he could build the right foundation for himself…so one day in the future he could finally have what he wanted most of all._

_A real family made up people he loved and loved him in return. _

_Instead of father who made him want to curl up into a ball for being such a failure, and had the ability to freeze his insides. _

_One day, maybe it could happen to him…to find someone who would hold him and almost burn him with their warm touch. _

* * *

_Far above them, the sky was dappled pink and orange beams of light flittered over the blades of grass. Stretching over the warm surface of the large stone, Uryuu released a small yawn before flipping over onto his back. As the blades of forest green grass (which towered over then since they were only three inches tall) moved in the wind, Uryuu watched Orihime weave several bluebells together._

_" It's getting late, Inoue…I don't want to get stranded out here in the dark," Uryuu fiddled with his shirt, made out silk that he snatched from a spider's web._

_"Okay!" Orihime exclaimed, " Just give me five seconds and we can leave," her hands moved more rapidly at the mention of the night; filled with creatures that they did not possess the ability to see or fight. _

_Uryuu got to his feet, and inspected the area for any possible threat. He saw a few ants roaming nearby and a centipede in the distance. No real threats to their well-being. Good. Uryuu felt a pair of soft hands around his waist, tying something tightly against his body. Turning around, Uryuu found Orihime's silver orbs looking him up and down, "There Ishida-kun…the bluebells really bring out your eyes…."_

_A rosy blush stained his cheeks, as Uryuu fingered the braided belt entwined with flowers, "Thank you, Inoue."_

_There was a matching blush on the red-haired girl's cheeks, as she stammered out, " You know, you can call me Orihime. If you want… only if you want."_

_Leaning over to gently take her smaller hand in his own, Uryuu whispered, " I would like that actually," he paused, before slowing savoring the letters of her name on his tongue, "Orihime…and you can call me Uryuu. Only if-"_

_Uryuu was interrupted with a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, and just before Orihime's rosebud lips touched his own, the woman he loved began to scream, "There's a bat! Flying in our direction." Both Orihime and Uryuu reached out to grab their sharped stakes, leaning against the pebble. However, it was too late._

_Black wings swooped down into the grassy meadow, and the white as chalk young man attached to those wings grabbed Orihime without a word. Uryuu only got a quick glance of those feral green eyes before the bat took the air once again. Uryuu saw Orihime attempting to bite and kick against the beast that held her against her will. As the pair started to move into the air, Uryuu followed their pursuit from the ground, carrying his makeshift spear as he zigzagged in the grass until he came to a field of dandelions. Eagerly, Uryuu climbed up the stalk of the closest bloom before jumping to next bright flower. Pollen began to stain the bottom of his white pants, but Uryuu could ignore it. He was starting to keep with the bat holding his beloved's figure in his deadly grasp._

_Until, in his hurry to give chase, Uryuu miscalculated his jump to the next flower, and fell to the earth. The tiny teenager closed his eyes as he waited for impact and his head was split open like a overripe watermelon. However, when no there was no pain taking over his body, several minutes later...Uryuu cautiously opened one eye. _

_His body was suspended an inch above the ground, by the meticulous netting of a spider web. Uryuu struggled against the sticky strands of silk, holding him in place. His legs kicked and flailed while he attempted to tear and undo any possible knots with his nails._

_"How intriguing!" a scratchy voice, almost crowing with delight, called out," What is making my web tingle with sensation?" In the far left corner, large black spider with the torso of a man jutting from its abdomen, crawled forward. It's skin tone was similar to the bat's, but in this case it almost seemed fake against the man's deep blue hair, gold eyes and the black nails. Its many legs brought the spider closer and Uryuu's eyes widened with fright as he stared up at that enigmatic, too wide grin sutured on the man's lips. _

_" A strange tiny humanoid creature…I am going to enjoy experimenting on you," the spider flicked the nail that looked too similar to a knife for comfort against Uryuu's forehead, drawing a thin horizontal line of blood, " But I am currently in the middle of creating a servant, so I believe the best course of action is to paralysize you and then wrap you up for a later date."_

_" Wait," Uryuu cried as he tried to grab ahold of the spear, which rolled away from his hand in his fall._

_"Wait," spider guffawed," I don't listen to my experiments. Shut your mouth; you have an annoying voice." The arachnoid leaned over and revealed his yellow fangs, but before he could make a move and sink his teeth into Uryuu's neck, Uryuu finally managed to grab his spear. Before the freak could react as the spear headed towards him, Uryuu stabbed the male spider completely through the chest like a shiskabob _

_Eight legs twitched until the central nervous system let out one spasm of electricity before the arachnoid crumpled in a heap. With the potential predator now dead, Uryuu struggled against his prison but found it still a useless effort. Until he heard a slow clapping sound from above. Crouched on the above dandelion, a butterfly with soft magenta wings and a pair of glasses made out of birch bark peered down at him, "What a surprising performance! Thank you for getting rid of that grotesque pest…"_

_"Well, instead of sitting above me on a flowery pedestal, you could assist me as a proper thank you," Uryuu growled at the butterfly who simply stuck out his long, pink tongue in his direction._

_As the butterfly lazily moved its wings, he cocked his head to the side, revealing a lighter shade of pink hair, "How will I benefit from this exchange? I refuse to do something for nothing, my friend."_

_"First, of all you're not my friend. Second, I will give you anything if you get me out of this web," Uryuu said with a hint of exasperation in his voice._

_"__**Anything**__," the butterfly mused before letting out a chuckle as he flew from his perch and ripped Uryuu from the web. _

_After a few minutes of flying, the butterfly deposited Uryuu gently on the surface of a large toadstool. Brushing off the remaining threads that were stubborn enough to cling to his body, Uryuu watched the pink haired butterfly warily as he adjusted his glasses made from willow bark._

_"So…what you do want: food, weapons, shelter, or clothes?" Uryuu asked as the butterfly padded closer to him._

_Beating his wings a little more rapidly, the butterfly grabbed Uryuu's chin, "It's really a shame such a delectable and aesthetically pleasing creature does not belong to my species. However, once I get you home, I can quickly fashion a pair of wings and suture them into your skin," he hummed._

_"Look, I am not going home with you. I have to save my friend so let me go…" Uryuu attempted to smack the butterfly's hands away and was met with little success. _

_"Anything, Uryuu…don't you remember? That was our little deal," the strange male purred._

_"How do you know my nam-" Uryuu found himself being shoved onto his back, and the butterfly pounced. The taller male with the vibrant pink hair, straddled Uryuu's hips and tore off the belt. He used it to tie the slighter male's wrists, however, he plucked out one of the bluebells and placed it into Uryuu's hair._

_"The stupid girl was right, it brings out your eyes…" the butterfly whispered as he closed his magenta wings around them. For a moment, Uryuu had to marvel at how transparent the wings were for he could see every vein and artery pumping away with blood. But the sensation of a rough tongue lapping up the spilled blood on his forehead brought him back to reality._

_'Why are you doing this?"_

_"In order to make you mine, of course," the butterfly giggled as he pushed up Uryuu's shirt and started to trace circles and other shapes onto the teen's flesh, "Don't worry…if you relax I hypothesize you will enjoy this part…."_

_"Wait! No, no, no, no, no….please let-"_

* * *

"-me go…let me go…don't do this to me!" Uryuu screamed as he attempted to curl his body into a ball, in his semiconscious state. Something plastic, smooth, and cold caressed his contorted face.

His body became rigid, as the memory of that sensation came to mind.

Latex.

Instantly, both of Uryuu's eyelids flung open as the Quincy looked up into the orbs of the fiend he had attempted to escape from, rubbing his face and patting his shoulder.

_Shit. This was not a part of the plan, to become recaptured. Verona risked everything for me to be free. And I had to go be an idiot, and get caught several hours later. This is the most dishonorable thing that I can do. Though I am not sure how this happened. I was fighting against the Hollow, I killed it and then everything sort of goes black. Except that…nightmare about the perverted butterfly and those memories...I haven't thought about in years. _

_I don't have to be Freud to understand what the nightmare was about._

_But how did Szayel find me so quickly….and why did he bring me back? If I was him I would have killed me for being such a liability. The only reasoning I can determine that he still wants to play with me…but that's rather short sighted._

_Then again, he's an insane sociopathic who probably snuck behind me and attacked me without a proper warning._

Narrowing his amber eyes, Szayel snarled as he roughly pinched Uryuu's face, "For the last half hour, you have been screaming you head off. _Did the little weakling have a nightmare?"_ Szayel loomed over him now, gripping Uryuu's shoulders, "It's seems justified for what I have put you through that you're starting to crack just a little bit, _Quincy_."

Eyes gazed at him hungrily, and the hands he felt on his body seemed to be only a step away from claws. The almost human looking Hollow was only a moment away from transforming into a brutal animal who had no qualms about taking what it wanted from him. Just like in his dream and the night before last, no matter what Uryuu attempted to do his plans were quickly overturned and he was forced to wait for the beast to attack him. His situation was hopeless. For a one glorious second, Uryuu thought he could turn everything around but here he was again. That had to be the meaning of his dream, he was destined to be Szayel's plaything until he died. Forever and ever.

"Remove your hands off me, please, " Uryuu's voice wavered slightly as he tried to be calm under Szayel's furious glare.

"My, my…you still don't understand, do you? Though its rather sweet to hear you say please, it was still a strongly worded request and I don't care to listen to it," Szayel then added in an overly sugary tone, " Have you noticed something different about your person?"

Rapidly, Uryuu began to pat down his body to look for any new modifications, while Szayel gave him an eerie grin. It only until he touched his neck, Uryuu felt a thin band.

"Do you like your collar? Since your my little pet I thought it was appropriate. However, there are several specific design features that make it very unique even though it barely took me an hour to create it, " Szayel bragged as he tossed his hair back, "It can tell me exactly where you are located, activate an alarm whenever you are near any possible exists, and completely seal your reistaiu. I am the only one who can possibly remove it, and…" Szayel removed a small black clicker from his pocket, " And I can easily discipline you with a little electrical jolt. I predict this will be a more effective way of training you instead of whipping you all the time. I rather use my whip in the bedroom for _certain activities_," Szayel gave Uryuu a suggestive wink.

Szayel leaned over the bed again as he played with the synthetic material of Uryuu's new all black collar, "All I need to add a big bell and it will be perfect. Don't you think so Uryuu-chan?"

"I don't care."

"There is really no need to be upset…this is just one of the consquences for running away from me. I mean it is your fault both Lumina and Verona are now dead," Szayel started to cackle.

Uryuu froze.

"Why? It was all my idea…I made them help me. I threatened them…I am the one, the only one who should be punished for running away from here. I swear by-"Uryuu babbled on as he tried to hold onto the situation at hand. Maybe the Octava was lying and he just was holding them hostage. Szayel was perfectly capable of violence towards his servants but Lumina was innocent…at least she should be okay.

"Be quiet, " Szayel placed a gloved finger to Uryuu's mouth, " As I have said before, you are rather hopeless at lying. And you will see for yourself at dinner, their corpses are on display. Since it is your fault they're dead, you should bear the responsibility by having to eat them," and Szayel placed his mouth against Uryuu's ear, smacking his lips, " Every last chunk or you will never eat again."

"I-I can't do that-No, NO, I won't do it-" Uryuu began to plead with the Octava, "Don't make me…."

"You should have thought of that before you ran away from me, Uryuu-chan…" Szayel snapped, "Maybe next time you decide to be a selfish bastard…you'll think of what I can make you do as a punishment."

**For once, I have to agree with the psycho, you were selfish and it was your little friends who paid the price for you. You knew it all along but you never expected to have to see the damage first hand. Being "free" meant being free from all possible consquences, doesn't it Uryuu? Running away maybe was a solution in ther past but it can never be when other lives are at stake.**

**It's your fault your only "friends" here are dead. It's technically your fault your mother and grandfather died. It's your fault Abarai is dead. It's your fault Pesche and Dondochakka are dead. It's your fault Chad is maimed for life. It's your fault Orihime was captured for if you were strong enough, you could have kept her safe.**

**Everything is all your fault. **

**Look at all the damage you caused! Your almost bad as Szayel, no wonder he likes you so much. He sees a kindred Hollow soul in your body. **

**So many people would still be alive if you never existed?**

**But maybe you could fix it all if knocked yourself out of the picture…permanently. No other people have to die or suffer because of you.**

Uryuu drew back from Szayel, tumbled out of the bed, and nearly hit his head against the wall. However, such physical discomforts mean nothing to the Quincy at this point. Scrambling to his feet, he managed to get to the bathroom door before Szayel could block him. In a few seconds, the Octava would barge in. However, what he wanted to do was only going to take a few moments. Uryuu picked up several bottles of the brightly colored soap and stared at his reflection.

Was it even his reflection? The boy reflected back at him was what Szayel transformed him into. A gaunt male, with deep purple bags underneath his eyes, no hair, and hollowed cheeks, stared back at Uryuu. He looked so much more older and altered from the last he looked in a mirror, in Karakura Town. All these elements added up to one thing in the end: he had lost something. It was not something easily labeled but like Abarai's heart, Szayel had ripped out a part of himself. Whatever that made Uryuu, Uryuu was long gone. And he was never going to get it back. It would be better for everyone if he just died, especially since he was only a shell of a person now.

With careful aim, Uryuu threw the bottles against the mirror and shattered his reflection into thousands of pieces, while Szayel banged on the bathroom door. The Quincy felt a slight electrical shock run through his body, as he picked up a large, jagged shard against his neck. The pain was so minimal compared to what he experienced already, Uryuu almost laughed. One precise move and everything would be over. No more pain. No more misery. No more need to fight to stay alive.

Szayel had stopped being patient and knocked down the door. Uryuu refused to notice the Espada, as he dug the mirror piece deeper into his skin.

Until he was tackled by a pink haired scientist onto the ground and the shard went flying.

Grabbing Uryuu by the shirt, Szayel slammed the Quincy's back against the bathroom floor.

"**DON"T YOU DARE**," Szayel howled, "**ATTEMPT TO TAKE YOUR LIFE AGAIN**."

With a swallow, Szayel composed himself before speaking again to the trapped Uryuu, "Your life belongs to me. Therefore, I am the only one who is allowed to take it from you. I am the one who gets to decide when you get to die. Not you or anyone else. You're mine and I'm never going to let you go. **NEVER**."

Irritating and burning tears, rolled down the teen's face as he looked up at the monster that refused to allow him some dignity. Before Uryuu could protest, Szayel forced Uryuu's face against his chest, "Shush. There is nothing to fear….I'm here and your home with me where it's safe."

Uryuu screamed.

* * *

"Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry.

Mother's gonna make all your nightmares come true.

Mother's gonna put all her fears into you,"

"Mother"- **Pink Floyd**

* * *

I don't really like making my characters emo…but Uryuu has been through so much trauma and then waking up in the place he tried to escape from…he's going to have a little freak out. I know I would, and I feel most normal people would feel the same way. He will bounce back soon, I promise.

And Szayel…I think it's clear he holds a different definition (compared to sane people) of "safe" and "home."

In first flashback, Uryuu was four…in this story his mother died when he was around three years old. There are no details about Uryuu's mother so she is sort of a OC character I guess (but in my head canon I have always seen her as having a character similar to Souken's but a little bit more lively to bring life to Ryuuken) and for this story's purpose her name is Amaya, which means night rain. Since Uryuu's name means "rain dragon" it provides a nice connection.

The second flashback, Uryuu is around six years old. In canon, Souken did not die until Uryuu was eleven, I believe so Uryuu is just starting the process of being trained as a Quincy here. I have tried my best to keep Souken and Ryuuken in character, but again what makes sense in mind is that those two have ice/fire type relationship…they bring out the worst in each other. Souken like Isshin, has the ability to get under Ryuuken's skin…he is his father after all.

The third flashback, Uryuu is fourteen years old and leaves home…before he starts high school.

The nightmare…well, that the product of watching Thumbelina when babysitting some of my friend's kids. Watching it as an adult, made me see things that totally went over my head as kid and now I am slightly disturbed so I turned it into a nightmare. Uryuu has been suppressing his feelings and emotions towards the rape…but on a subconscious level, the memories are still there, ready to snare him and make him break down a little bit in the end of this chapter.

Sorry for the long Author's Notes as always, I am thankful for all the feedback…on my laptop this story is over 200 pages long so that's a milestone for me as a author.

**R&R**

Chapter 19: **Domestic Battles**-Mainly Uryuu again with a dash of Szayel…however, some plot holes get resolved and some mysteries are solved.


	19. Chapter 19: Domestic Battles

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**WARNINGS:** (slight-more implied) smut, and spoilers to _Hamlet_.

Chapter 19: **Domestic Battles**

"It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and Lonely

No one can blame you for walking away  
But too much rejection, uh huh...  
No love injection

Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'cause it hurts like hell

But down in the underground  
You'll find someone true  
Down in the Underground  
A land serene, a crystal moon

A-ha

It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and Lonely  
That's underground, underground"

"**Underground"-David Bowie**

* * *

"In the magical universe there are no coincidences and there are no accidents. Nothing happens unless someone wills it to happen." **Williams Burroughs**

* * *

It had been a ludicrous thought, an completely insane idea, that he could lose his precious prize. Flipping over onto his back and stretching out his legs until he heard a satisfying _click_, Szayel's lips curled downwards in a pronounced frown. The few moments before he tracked down the scent of Uryuu…had been terrifying. Szayel was not one to fear anything; he was the one who others trembled in front of. Yes, as a simple Hollow and even when he progressed to the stage of menos grande, there had been the underlying fear of being consumed by another. Szayel had been a predator in his own right, but he still lived in a world dominated by others who could easily tear him into shreds without much effort. His enemies were the ones who possessed the power to squash him as if his existence was as meaningful as a fruit fly. In time, despite his petite figure and lack of offense powers, Szayel adapted to his environment and used his more advanced intelligence to set up traps. However, it took time…and until the point of his maturity Szayel had been forced to have an alliance with his "brother."

The scientist hated Yylforte, not just for his lack of wits and his ability to easily gain the confidence of others, but because he has been forced to depend on the arrogant blonde. Weakness and imperfection came from having to lean upon others. Nausea stirred in Szayel's stomach at the memories of having to hide behind his insufferable, dumb beast of a _sibling_.

_But it's over now. Yylforte has been destroyed. I never have to hear his smarmy laughter or sarcastic comments. Once he controlled my existence, when I was weak, but now…I am the only Granz left standing, just like I predicted so long ago. Thought I had hypothesized I would be the one to kill him…in retaliation for taking away control over my existence and binding me to him in a alliance. On one level, he does deserve a thank you…for he was the one to inspire me through hatred to quest for perfection, for evolution, and for power. I was once such a simple creature, like my little Uryuu-chan. _

Szayel had to smile for a moment before his expression returned to a scowl.

_I reached the state of higher being, I know I have. All those years of training and experimenting were not for nothing; I have the ability to control my enemies' central nervous system and be reborn if I am eaten. No one possesses such powers. NO ONE. For what can I truly fear now, as perfection personified and the only conqueror of death? _

_There is no logical reason for fear, but why did I feel like chains were squeezing the life out of me when I woke up and observed the Quincy was gone? How could fear return so easily to my dead heart, when I swore I would demolish any traces of that primitive emotion? Why did the idea of losing him make my skin crawl with unseen insects and make my very soul tremble in fright? Yes, I desire Uryuu as my mate and he is such adorable little pet…but he can easily be replaced…._

_Can't he?_

**Of course, he's nothing but a small snack to munch on or to dominate until you find something more interesting to capture your attention.**

**_Again, you're in denial…you're afraid of losing "Uryuu-chan," because-_**

_Fear is meant for my prey, not me, When they gaze upon my visage with horror…I can feed on it before I plunge my scapel into their still beating heart. A predator is not supposed to be afraid of anything. What is the meaning behind this emotion's return? There is not even a understandable logical explanation like a larger predator circling around me…My sparrow escaping from its cage should not have caused such a distressing response. _

_Adrenaline should not have flowed through my body. _

_Epinephrine and norepinephrine should not have been triggered by my pituitary gland._

_Roars, growls, and howls were never meant to be issued from my mouth._

_Nor should have my vision been clouded with a fog of red mist. _

_I should never have torn apart my bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the laboratory in a desperate search for the Quincy. _

_He's not worth that much effort or energy. _

Amber eyes flickered over his own torso, which was now covered in faint scratches. Self-inflicted marks were the product of his uncontrollable rage. They were superficial but what nagged at Szayel's brain was how he dimly recalled even attacking himself in the first place. It was only after he dragged Uryuu away to the kitchen to be feed and returned to his bedroom, the scientist noticed the thin lines of dried blood on his skin.

Szayel had simply _lost_ control; that had to be the reasonable explanation. It was not the first time, and it would not be the last but…it was never the result of an emotional connection with another being. Becoming lost in a primal rage was not acceptable, especially since it was the product of such a creature that was so obviously inferior to him and filled to the brim with prominent flaws. This also _felt_ different, compared to the other bouts of_ instability_ that occurred in his afterlife, not like it provided much comfort to him now.

**Fact:** he had lost his mind over the disappearance of a _measly, weak_ human.

Szayel was scientist, above such things as base and undignified as emotions. Waves of disgust crashed against the walls of his stomach for turning into a bestial creature fueled, not by intelligent thought or logic, but by gnawing emotions of fury, fear, and despair.

It was not at all amusing or splendid.

He hated this…new form of instability in his life. . Szayel could just return to the world of cold, unfeeling logic, and experimentation. It would be simply less troublesome if he snapped Uryuu's pretty neck.

**Yes. Do that, it will make such a lovely sound.**

**Do it. It will be so easy, just wrap your hand over his neck while he sleeps and crush the little bird's bones. I bet his marrow will make a delightful dessert…so sweet and loaded with fatty goodness. Go ahead and take a bite, he's yours and it's time to make a meal out of the Quincy.**

**You know you want his tasty and still innocent soul. If you devour it…he will be a part of you forever and he can never leave you. I promise. **

Szayel only blew a strand of pink hair out of his face at that comment. Gazing at the bound Quincy, laying curled up on his side, a warming wave of contentment rolled through Szayel's body, as if was he was relaxing in a warm bath. A too wide smile slowly unfurled as the Octava inched closer to Uryuu.

"I don't like what the Quincy is able to do to me…the disturbing emotions are a phenomena I may have to record and study," Szayel sighed as he watched in grim fascination as Uryuu's spine shuddered as he trailed his ungloved finger up and down his captive's naked back. In the corners of his mind, hidden behind the voices that had taken up residence, the fear from this morning was still attached. It had slunk away in the inner shadows of his brain and Szayel could predict it was never going to let him go even though death was no longer an issue for him.

It was all Uryuu's fault. He was the one that decided to run away with Verona's help. He was the one who attempted to kill himself (why the silly creature wanted to die made little sense to Szayel, for all animals were supposed to be consumed with their survival) and caused Szayel's body to be filled with thousands of blades, trying to tear his body a part when he saw the sharp object offensively placed against his pet's throat.

"It would be _so_ easy to kill him…but I would be missing out on the rewards he brings me...," Szayel chuckled to himself, "It's would not be right to deny myself the pleasure his body brings me…and the fascinating behavior he displays…."

_I am Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octava and the most perfect Espada by far. This boy won't break me. The fear he brought me is under wraps and under control, especially since Uryuu is chained to my bed and unable to leave me._

"There is no one to save you now," Szayel whispered into Uryuu's ear before nuzzling his head into the crook of his boy's neck.

A few hours before, after he picked up a crying Uryuu and carried the teenager to the kitchen, Szayel bound the boy to a chair. Even though it really did not take much effort to track the youth down ( part of him, enjoyed the little chase…it reminded Szayel of hunting a terrified little animal and wanted to "play" again. It was delightful game), Uryuu still deserved to be punishment for making…Szayel worry. And Szayel thought this specific reprimand might get through Uryuu's thick skull, since the youth appeared to care about the welfare of others…often before his own. The pink haired scientist had presented Verona's carcass on a silver platter…and Quincy had reacted as expected by swearing and cursing Szayel with his usual tirade and insults, " How could you sink so low?," "Monster," and Szayel's personal favorite, " You pink haired, sadistic maniac."

Two of those adjectives were surprisingly accurate. He had to "applaud," Uryuu's observational skills, since positive feedback was required to reinforce desirable behavioral in his new pet. However, Szayel was unsure about how Uryuu had come to the conclusion he was a "maniac." Such a description could not possible apply to him! Uryuu had simply failed to grasp his own complex nature, like so many do. In due time, Uryuu would "understand" him. Szayel would make sure of it.

Uryuu refused to cooperate with the punishment…at first. Verona was his "friend," supposedly. Szayel believed he was being quite reasonable under the circumstances since he decided not make Uryuu eat Lumina after all. Though that was mainly due to the observation, the female fraccion tasted so much better than her counterpoint and Szayel was not going to deny his appetite for sweet meat. Even after Szayel blocked Uryuu's airway, the teen seemed determined to choose brain death over a little slab of meat. However, Uryuu would no longer be _entertaining_ if he possessed the mental equivalent of a vegetable.

Szayel's solution to Uryuu's stubbornness was to simply mash up Verona's body and blend it until it became a sticky paste. Before Uryuu could react, Szayel shoved a funnel into Uryuu's mouth and slowly poured the chunky liquid down the Quincy's throat. Szayel's grin expanded as he watched the memory replay in his mind's eye. There was something rather- erotic- about the force feeding incident that caused his cock to stir with interest. Those perfectly rose-hued lips being forcibly compelled to suck the funnel, and the way the teen's neck throbbed as the whitish liquid traveled down his throat…was so compelling.

The last time Szayel engaged in intercourse with the Quincy…had been so splendid. He never wanted to stop touching his prize, but he had determined it might be for the best to give the teen a break, even though Szayel had to restrain himself from forcing Uryuu against the nearest wall every time they interacted. However, the one compliant Szayel had about the experience was how Uryuu never initiated anything or was concerned about Szayel's pleasure. A devoted mate would volunteer to stroke him or surround his cock with their warm and wet mouth (not like most Hollows possessed such qualities, but Szayel knew from ravaging Uryuu's mouth, that was not the case with the human) .

_Perhaps it's time to show Uryuu what I expect from him. _

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Szayel traced a bite mark, showcasing his unique dental pattern (his incisors were abnormally sharp compared to a human's), on Uryuu's shoulder. He lunged forward and enclosed the flesh with his mouth before biting down over the fading love bite.

_Mine_

Uryuu did not cry out, but Szayel could feel the body underneath his, begin to stir with consciousness. He felt the youth's body slightly shaking in trepidation, as he continued to bite and worry the soft skin with his teeth. Seeing Uryuu, reduced to such an vulnerable state ( once again), made a pooling warmth coil in Szayel's lower abdomen.

_Does he know what he does to me when I see him release such waves of despair? I highly doubt it. He can't appreciate the sweet irony of what I have transformed him into…from an almost dashing and confident Prince Charming to my victim…my little plaything. However, every time I peer at that slender face I am beginning to see recognition of what he is turning into. Sure, the fact that he ran away from me demonstrates that my transformation of his personality is far from complete…but in time, that haughty and judgmental pride will be replaced with humility and submission. It will be so rewarding in the end. However, those flickers of pride in his visage…don't hinder his desirability or make him less irresistible to my eye. _

Szayel dropped his hand to begin the task of stroking his length as he whispered in a throaty moan in the cochlea of Uryuu's ear, "Time to wake up."

The manacles that now held Uryuu's wrists and ankles, clinked softly as the youth sluggishly turned to face him. Sapphire orbs did not dare to glare at him; they appeared to be dull and the skin around them reddish and irritated. Szayel's lips sharply curled upwards upon the realization that the Quincy had been reduced to tears…again. He also mentally recorded how abused Uryuu's lips had become: bruised, chapped, bitten, and a smear of dried blood was present at the center. Szayel was unable to stop himself from picking off the weak scab and watching as a few drops of blood fell down Uryuu's chin and onto the white sheets of his bed. It was hard to collect more observations about his little sparrow with the dim lighting of the bedroom, but it did not escape Szayel's attention how obscenely blanched Uryuu's skin became as he avoided Szayel's gaze or the bloody half-moon marks in the palms of the teen's hands.

_My, my…with my little forced feeding experiment… I have truly broken his spirit. Yes, the little gleam in his lifeless eyes is wild…(like when I work a week on an experiment without an hour of sleep) with fear instead of hatred. Similar to a wild animal filled with impending doom due to the threat of a leg being captured in the metal jaws of a bear trap. There is no hate here for me, which would want me to tear out those pretty eyes out of his occipital cavities, but absolute fear of what I am going to do to him next. _

_Such delicious fear and panic._

_Soon he will be so afraid of me that even if I left the door open, Uryuu won't dare to escape. __**Or think about leaving me again**__. He will be able to see that he depends on me for everything…that if he remains by my side all of his needs will be taken care of and the foolishness of suicide will pass. _

"Wha-" the teen swallowed with his Adam's apple quivering, and croaked out, "what do you want with me now?"

Szayel outlined Uryuu's lips with a free finger, "I don't doubt that a smart Quincy with…," Szayel smirked, " such a lovely mouth, can figure it out."

A few seconds passed before an expression of revulsion was pressed onto Uryuu's features. Internally and externally, Szayel had to giggle…it was not like the teenager had a choice in the matter. Before Uryuu's lips could finish forming the letter "N," Szayel shoved Uryuu's face into his lap, despite the fact that the connected chains to the teen's wrists let out a screeching noise at the new position of the captive.

"Take care of me…_now_," Szayel commanded as he forced Uryuu's face against his groin, in order to make his expectations clear.

However, it was crystal clear he had not made his intentions understandable enough to Uryuu when he felt nothing against his cock. Glaring down at his inattentive sparrow, Szayel immediately spied the problem. When they were physical before, Uryuu had, for reasons unknown , had closed his eyes. The teenager was staring at his own Hollow hole, the size of two large coins…at his symphysis pubis, a few inches above his genitals. Whoever started the rumor that he lacked reproductive organs due to the placement of his Hollow hole, would someday regret it when Szayel literally castrated them in return (though Szayel was 78% positive it had to be a certain blue haired overgrown tomcat).

With a condescending pat to Uryuu's head, Szayel added, "It's quite sensitive…do you want to touch it?"

Immediately, Uryuu snapped back, "No."

" I suggest you take care of my needs before I get bored and decide a better use of your tongue is to examine it under a microscope to determine what sort of bacteria colonizes a Quincy's mouth," Szayel lazily threatened as he placed his hands behind his head, as he trained his gaze on his captive.

Uryuu's hands grabbed at the fitted sheet covering the mattress before, staring up at Szayel," Fine. Cut out my tongue."

Cocking a pink eyebrow at the teenager, Szayel sneered, "There is no need to cling to your tattered pride now. _You belong to me_, and I suggest you do comply with my orders or face the consquences."

" As I stated before," Uryuu manipulated his body to a strained sitting position, " I'll take any consquences you want to threw in my direction, Granz-sama, before I will stoop to pleasuring you in any way," a threat of a challenge blared in his tone.

"So…aren't you going to get a scapel or some other blade and cut off my tongue?" Uryuu snapped as he crossed his arms against his naked chest.

Szayel laid there transfixed at the defiant young male before him. This simply made no sense. Most animals fled and begged to be set free from torture and pain, while Uryuu was running towards it without a reason. There was no one to save by his actions. Then again, it was only a few hours ago when he attempted to kill himself. He must still be a little confused.

_That can be fixed. _

**_There is something he is trying to save from you. _**

**_The thing that you shredded to slivers when you raped him…his dignity. _**

**_This boy, no this man, would rather die or be horribly maimed before he willingly allows you to touch him or touch you in kind. Uryuu knows exactly what you are underneath your aesthetically pleasing exterior, an insane demon who wants to drag him to his level. That's the real reason why he ran away and tried to kill himself. Don't delude yourself into thinking that he is simply "confused."_**

**_There is more dignity in death than being your "mate." In order for an actually relationship to form, there has to be dignity, respect, compassion, and equality. Things you can never give him. Things you can't understand. Things you will never understand, based on your path towards, "perfection." _**

**_Just let Uryuu go. He can never be, "yours." To sleep with you, to touch you destroys him on the inside, for it means lowering himself to an inhuman monster. Don't you see that he wants nothing to do with you? Every struggle and protest is not him playing hard to get; it's a simple rejection. _**

**_Let him go, Szayel. _**

Szayel rose up to a sitting position, with a wildfire burning in his eyes. Pulling slightly on a few tendrils of his pink hair, Szayel let out a series of guffaws which made Uryuu shrink back as much as the chains allowed him .

" I am an inhuman monster, based on some simpleton's definition, but I am not something one has to "lower themselves," to be with…I am a **superior being **after all," Szayel laughed again as his lips stretched from ear to ear, and crawled towards Uryuu, "No one can reject me. Not even him. I am _perfect_ after all."

The pink haired scientist paused as he stared deeply into Uryuu's indigo eyes that clashed so much against his own, until the Quincy flinched.

"_Not even him_," Szayel repeated with a growl.

Szayel leaned into Uryuu's personal space once again, "Who or what… the hell are you talking about?" the teen stammered as he attempted to place some distance between himself and the obviously snapped Octava.

Cupping the boy's cheek, until his nails made bloody crescents in the ivory flesh, Szayel taunted in a low voice, " Threats are not making a dent into your solid head…though I prefer to use my words, when it comes to you I will just have to act first."

Rapidly, Szayel reached out and pulled Uryuu roughly against his chest, "I think this time, I would like to fuck you in my lap…so I can better observe your face in the moment of release."

A few moments later, the laboratory was filled with the discordant sounds of high pitched laughter and screams.

* * *

The next two days passed without incident and an almost orderly pattern emerged from the chaos. Similar to the first days after coming out of the cell, Uryuu was allowed the freedom to move about Szayel's living room quarters: shower, change into clean clothes, perform a series of chores listed in Szayel's unique chicken scratch handwriting, "prepare" a meal, eat an awkward dinner with his "host", and at bedtime, Uryuu was shackled to Szayel's bed every night….

And touched and violated.

_Can't forget about that. _

Whatever Szayel wanted him to do…Uryuu followed his orders. He had nothing left to fight with.

As Szayel so eloquently mocked him every night, "Sleeping without restraints is privilege, you have not earned yet, my pet," before biting his neck yet again or planting a chaste kiss on his forehead before more the violent caresses could begin.

And well, since Szayel proceeded to talk to himself and his visage changed to one who was possessed (Uryuu almost expected, at the time, for the pink haired scientist's head to spin all the way around and throw up acidic vomit possessing the viridian color of a gallbladder. That would have been better than what Szayel did to him that night) Szayel continued to shower him with brutal touches every night since. Uryuu was more disgusted with how his body was starting to react under the monster's touch, but there seemed to be nothing he could do about that.

_Whatever._ Not like Uryuu could go back in time to save himself.

_"There is no one to save you now."_

_That is the ultimate truth; I am going to rot here until I die or go insane. _

Though he did learn actually something useful from the horrifying experience. Uryuu had discovered that Szayel actually had possible limitations on the methods of torture he would subject him to. From what he knew about the scientist, it made sense in a twisted version of logical reasoning. In the beginning, before Szayel started sprouting out his obsession with Uryuu being his fraccion or mate, the Octava had no limitations on what he would do to his "test subject," but things had subtly changed. What he currently been inflicted or punished with, had not been permanent. Bruises, bite marks, cuts, welts, and broken bones would heal and be forgotten in time. None of those wounds had changed his appearance. Of course there were the scars, but Szayel seemed to be obsessed with them, especially with the ones that were not created by him. However, a laceration on his face would not be tolerated along with a mutilation or amputation of some sort. Strangely, it made sense from Szayel's perspective. He was obsessed with perfection and having a "mate" that was deformed would not mesh well with his aesthetics. So when Szayel had issued his threat of cutting off his tongue, Uryuu could tell it was not serious…it could never be.

This knowledge could be useful, even though when he was trying to understanding Szayel's perspective; it almost made Uryuu throw up. Sure, there plenty of disturbing methods of punishment left to the Octava's disposal but there was a slight lifting of a heavy burden on his shoulders. However, the other flip side to this was when Szayel was finally bored of him and ready to kill him, he would destroy his body like what he did with Sado…

Uryuu was actually praying for the day Szayel became bored with him…even if meant being gutted like a fish before released from his pain. There was still a part of him that could handle the torture, even the sensation of being penetrated by a Hollow but what made Uryuu's skin crawl with disgust was what Szayel would say during the act.

_"What a delicious little flower you are…"_

_"Mine."_

_"Simply lovely…"_

_"There is no need to be upset Uryuu-chan…shush…I know I am giving you so much pleasure. Just look on how your body is responding to my touch. So very amusing."_

_"MINE."_

_"My, my…my innocent little sparrow has such a talented tongue (that occurred after Szayel nearly forced his fleshy organ down his throat)._

_"Uryuu, Uryuu…there is no need to be shy…just look at me and scream my name."_

**_"MINE."_**

Or what Szayel did afterwards…After "intercourse", Szayel would return to almost childish acts of affection: soft kisses, embracing him and forcing him to spoon, whispers about how he could not wait until Uryuu's hair grew back so he groom it properly, holding his hand, or Szayel nuzzling his head against his shoulder.

Internally, Uryuu screamed and howled. He would do anything to have all five of his senses to be sliced off from his body so he never needed to see, to hear, to smell, to taste, and to touch Szayel. Until Szayel trusted him near sharp objects again…Uryuu doubted there was little he could do to remedy his current situation.

Wearily, Uryuu looked into the pot simmering on top of the stove. Bubbles erupted from the surface of the turbulent, crimson waters in irritating clumps, while chunks of pink meat twirled around like a strange macabre merry-go-ground. Round and round in a never ending loop, never progressing forward or escaping the vicious cycle. Just like his own life. He attempted to run away and was brought back; if he was ever given another chance at freedom it would only be temporary until Szayel found him. This was his new life. A series of repeated motions and thoughts that managed to dictate every aspect of his existence at a specific time and place like clockwork.

_Except for the fact, I lack even a cuckoo bird or chimes to keep me company, because the two…beings that might have made this experience slightly more bearable are dead. Dead because of me…I even ate Verona. Death, at this point, is too good for the likes of me, I can feel snakes coiling around my body, slithering against my flesh, making it clear that I am becoming tainted and corrupted for every moment I stay here with him. I fear every time I am forced to be near his presence, and with every touch my soul is slowly turning into a decayed carcass that the pink haired bastard can sup on, in his leisure. There is a part of me that desires to fight the Octava, because it holds onto the naïve belief of good winning out over evil. However, this is real life. This is not one of Souken's fairy tales and I not a valiant prince. I want such fables to be true in order to give me comfort in the middle of the night, but such stories are thin shields against the darkness that wants to consume me. _

_I live in the dragon's den, and I am never leaving. Death, on my terms, before I can become fully destroyed, could be a way of "winning" but that time has passed for me. Perhaps the two things Souken forgot to mention in his lectures and stories: 1) I was never good in the first place and 2) evil never dies. It always comes back stronger and more prepared. And now, I am too tired to fight it. The white chess pieces have my pawns and knights surrounded. They can capture me, and use me for whatever purpose they decide. I don't want to care about myself anymore. _

_ I can only pray if I become dull, lifeless, and hopeless Szayel might get bored with me. Soon. It's really the only move I can make at this point. Szayel may say otherwise, but he is attracted to creatures which still hold a spark of life in them. He likes the challenge of squeezing the life out of other beings until there is nothing left. However, if I am no longer interesting and just a broken toy, he can discard me like all those before me. _

_It will be painful and long, but it's what I deserve. Death is a reward, and I have done nothing to earn it for I am too weak to protect anyone. I don't deserve any mercy, no matter how cold or brutal. I deserve this existence._

Uryuu took out a wooden spoon from the drawer, and spun the "Hollow Meat Stew," first in a clockwise motion then counterclockwise. His eyes never leaving the pot, as if instead of appalling meat circling around, it contained the meaning of life. Being able to focus on one thing for a few minutes, was a blessing at the moment. For as each day progressed, a heavy leaden feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. It made every movement so exhausting as if it this forming parasite had sprouted tendrils to wrap around his organs and sap away his strength. Uryuu could no longer keep food down; after dinner and the moment Szayel's back was turned, the Quincy had found a way to sneak off to the bathroom to throw up whatever had been forced into his mouth. When he attempted to clean and perform his abilities, Uryuu tore at his cuticles and nibbled away at his nails.

He knew the name of this feeling, Uryuu had experienced it before but never to this encompassing degree…he usually had found a reserve of fury to unleash upon his enemy or himself (depending on the situation) to recover from his guilt trips. Now, there were no more flames to use. They has been smothered. Leaving Uryuu with a parasite eating him from the inside out and numb. Ever since Szayel had tackled him to the ground, after his attempt at suicide, and licked off his tears, Uryuu lacked the ability to feel much else. It was not worth it to bang his fists against the table or cry. It would take too much energy away.

Ryuuken had _always_ said, and_ always_ emphasized the need for him to become detached, emotionless, and logical in all situations. Peering into the soup, Uryuu could almost see the blank , chilling mask that had become Ryuuken's real face over the years, flinging insults in his direction for his emotional responses. Stirring the stew faster, Uryuu grabbed the spice canister containing paprika and shook the reddish herb over the meat.

_Being an empty vessel with nothing in you, isn't power. It's misery. If this is at all what Ryuuken experienced since…she died….then I can almost understand why he's such a son of a bitch. Almost._

A faint tingle flowed from his neck, and continued through the rest of his body. It was warm and welcoming, even if was only a message from Szayel. For someone who was internally numb as someone suffering from frostbite, it felt like a bonfire against his skin. Though the Octava had not used the full voltage, with his clicker (perhaps because Uryuu had managed not to disobey his orders) Szayel made excellent use of the variety of possible electrical shocks to convey messages.

And this one seemed to say, "Bring me my food, please." It was almost polite, but if Uryuu was late…the next shock would be not so pleasant.

Uryuu turned off the stove, before ladling a portion of the stew into a bowl and placing it on a tray. Making sure he had a solid hold, Uryuu quickly walked to Szayel's lab.

Pushing the laboratory door open, through the use of his back and shoulders, Uryuu noticed Szayel leaning over his desk, fiddling with several test tubes filled with different colored liquids with one hand, while the other was jotting down notes. Approaching the Octava with caution, due to his lack of knowledge of what chemicals the mad scientist was working with, Uryuu set the tray down at the edge of the metallic table before moving away.

After only two steps, Szayel ordered, "Sit, Ishida-kun," as his amber eyes still remained glued to his test tubes. Uryuu pushed up his glasses, as he dragged his feet to the nearest stool. Sitting down, Uryuu waited in silence until Szayel put the tubes into their holder. The Octava moved swiftly to the bowl as if it was alive and the quarry had the chance to get away from him. Szayel sniffed it before placing the bowl to his lips. Greedily, Szayel sucked and slurped up the bloody broth and meat down without much effort. Only a few seconds later, Szayel's tossed the bowl on the floor before wiping away the remains of the dish with the back of his glove.

"Next time, bring me the full pot," Szayel remarked as he turned his attention to Uryuu, who had started to stand up, "I didn't say you could leave yet…I have serious matters to discuss with you so sit down and _relax."_

The way the word, _relax_, rolled off Szayel's tongue, made such a simple word hold such dark connotations. It brought back to his nightmares (the few hours he of sleep he managed to cultivate were filled with them) of a pink haired demon mockingly saying it with false affection before thrusting into him without warning…and of course the first time he spoke to the Espada, when he thought his opponent had seemed to be somewhat honorable, for once. As he settled himself back onto his seat, Uryuu found himself biting his nails, and the flesh on his arms was being rapidly colonized with goose bumps.

He was underneath Szayel's observational gaze once more, those eyes searching out his body to see what cracks and flaws to exploit for today, " _Uryuu-chan_," Szayel began in a false soothing voice, as he intertwined his fingers together on the surface of the table, "you look rather…_unwell_. I am almost being to wonder if you are experiencing a period of molting like a real bird," a unnaturally high laugh fell from his lips, as a few tendrils of hair flew away as Szayel jerked his head backwards.

"Though I have been pleased with your compliance as of late, I'm distressed about the decline in your appearance and health. It's obvious you are not sleeping or eating enough. I will have to remedy the situation…even if means sedatives and more forced feeding. However, when I have been pondering your condition, I came to the conclusion I am perhaps more upset by the fact that while I'm easy aware of your well-being…_because I care about you_…you never share the same concerns about me. I don't find it amusing and it's confounding since I provide so much for you, my pet. So why, when you are left to your own devices, do you ignore me?"

"Because I don't care about you," Uryuu deadpanned, " I hate you as much as Captain Kurotsuchi."

"By your standards, then I should be flattered," Szayel snarled as he stalked over to Uryuu, with a hand rapidly patting against his hip, "But I have a solution for our relationship problem…I believe a little bonding exercise may be beneficial. Don't you think so?"

_Again, what relationship is he talking about?_

"What do you mean by a "bonding exercise" ?" Uryuu narrowed his eyes at the pink haired Espada.

"Well," Szayel brushed back his hair, and with a face filled with devilish delight, "Since I am done with my experimenting for the day, I believe I deserve a leisure activity, so…playing a game with my favorite Quincy may be appropriate and logically lead to the development of more affection from you."

"Oh," Uryuu said, as he held onto the seat of the stool, making deep indentations with his nails, into the white covering.

_Games? _

_What does the sadistic freak want from me? Does he think he can force me to actually like him…to actually want be around him? Why the hell would he want that? I am sorry to disappoint, but I am very aware of Stockholm syndrome, and I am not dumb enough to fall into that psychological trap. But games…Szayel's games…are deadly and destructive. I have seen that first hand. _

_Everything is a game to him: pain and pleasure, life and death, decay and rebirth…love and hate. There is nothing sacred to that bastard. _

"I'm not actually in the mood for such childish antics…" Uryuu continued on as a lump began to form in his throat, " and there are other things I need to finish for you. Chores…tasks…" The Quincy rose to his feet, but was immediately slammed back onto the stool with a gloved hand gripping his shoulder like a vise.

Szayel snorted, as he loomed over Uryuu, and ignored his comments, " This will be a simple challenge…perhaps something similar to what you participated in when you were more _immature_. I will just close my eyes and count down from one hundred-"

"Hide and seek?" Uryuu scoffed as he attempted to shove off Szayel's hand from his shoulder, "How insane are you to think I would go along with this? I don't enjoy your company and I never will."

Laughter spilled from Szayel's lips, like a torrent of biohazard waste escaping into a river, unholy and contaminating to everything it touched. Uryuu could not stop himself from flinching. Szayel appeared to have observed this little tick, and his laughter only increased until his ghoulish hyena-like chuckles bombarded Uryuu from every direction. Minutes ticked by until Szayel pushed back a few loose threads of pink hair, and a feral grin dominated his face. His two curiously sharp incisors gleamed in the lab's light as Uryuu was forced to look up at him with the insistent prodding of Szayel's fingers underneath his chin.

"Hmmm….I believe the proper name for this game should be _hunt and flee_, but it still contains the same principals as your human game…" Szayel then added in a low and husky tone, "But I don't think you want me to catch you so soon, _unless_ you want me inside you."

Szayel released Uryuu's arm before taking a few steps back and turning in the opposite direction of Uryuu, "100…99…98…97…96"

Uryuu's eyes grew wide and dark as he glared at Szayel's back. Was the deranged maniac really serious about this? This sort of behavior…despite being beneath Uryuu…connected to what Uryuu noticed during his first confrontation with Szayel. The Octava loved to play. Sure, it was not similar to the innocent amusements human children engaged in but there remained the same goal…to produce entertainment. As seen with first battle, Szayel did not directly attack him nor Abarai even though he could have easily done so and killed them right off. The objective of Szayel's little games was to produce the most torment, pain, and despair in order to orchestrate the most captivating performance (from a sick sadistic perspective) . To be blunt, Szayel loved to play with his food and play with himself while he fought.

_And underneath it all, I know instinctually Szayel sees me as "food." A tasty little soul, but instead of eating me…he has "evolved" to a level where he can be sated with physical affection. I don't like this development or the interest in making me the perfect companion …in fact I rather have him eat me at once than slowly gnawing at my soul through his affections or touch. _

_Games…_

_When it comes to battle strategy I have certain useful skills…but games are not or have never been a part of my life. Souken tried to get me to play with other children, but it never worked out very well…for all I did was watch the other kids play as I attempted to read or sew…_

"94…93…92…"

"Wait…" Uryuu stood up and pushed up his glasses, "I understand why you might possess the thrill of…chasing me down like an animal, but is there anything I can earn by winning…and anyway," Uryuu fingered the demeaning collar around his neck, "You can easily win because of this so what's the point of this…_exercise_?"

Szayel pivoted to face Uryuu once again, a consuming darkness possessed his amber eyes, making them turn into the color of dulled bronze, _"My pleasure."_

In a fierce whisper, Szayel mentioned, "And Uryuu-chan_, I always win._ Always."

"So do try to make this interesting for me, to the best of your abilities of course. _Fly away now, sparrow,"_ Szayel teased, as he faced the other side of the laboratory, "Flee before the hawk swoops down and rips you to shreds."

Uryuu remained frozen in place, as Szayel continued his count, " 91…90."

_He can't be serious about this, can he be? I can see why the freak would be interested in such an activity…but really…_

"89…88…87…86."

_Shit…he is serious. But what's the point of me running away? The end result will be the same if I just stand here. In fact, it would probably piss him off if I refused to play his stupid game. However, I can easily comprehend what he will take what he wants from me when he finds me…_

_Do I want his thin lips molesting my face? Do I desire the touch of latex as he undresses me? Do I lust after the violent penetration he subjects me to that causes blood to cascade down my legs?_

"85…84…83…"

_No. _

Despite knowing in his heart, there was still no real way he could possibly hide or hold out against the Hollow who captured him and used his body as his personal chew toy, Uryuu ran out the room. Not even thinking of where he should go, Uryuu continued his way through the maze of white corridors while internally counting down the seconds until Szayel came after him

_"76…75...74…73…"_

Uryuu was aware of the fact there was no way he could possibly win and on a deeper level he believed it was not the best idea to become an active participant in Szayel's games and delusions. However, if it meant pushing away Szayel's advances for at least a few minutes, Uryuu could be satisfied.

Pressing on, Uryuu felt his body starting to protest at his rapid speed. His muscles seemed to berate him, "You want us to work when you, not the monster, have been denying us nutrients for the last two days? Fat chance of that happening." Uryuu ignored the burning sensation creeping up his thighs as he forced himself to push on. Taking several rights in a row and then two lefts, Uryuu ended up in a passageway littered with abandoned laboratory equipment and the rooms jutting off were covered in dust. White shrouds covering _things_ Uryuu knew better to unearth from their unconscious state. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and fogging up his glasses, in the process of running harder. However, as always, he ignored his discomfort or the terrified beating of his heart or how his hands shook.

Uryuu was only focused on the grains of sand falling from the hourglass.

_"34…33…32…31…30…29…"_

After reaching a dead end, Uryuu quickly retraced his steps and after taking two lefts, he reached a more familiar corridor. On the right, there was a spacious rooms that functioned as the laundry…though at the moment Szayel still had not assigned him chores in this field. Which was a shame, since Uryuu had always thought the folding of laundry to be very soothing under most circumstances. Next to the laundry room, there was another room that Uryuu had not bothered to investigate even though, based on what Lumina had mentioned about it, Szayel's library may have provided him comfort (depending on what sort of texts the scientist collected, though Uryuu had little hope of there being anything more than science volumes or manuals on torture. )

Feeling the state of his body, Uryuu no longer wanted to continue to run or explore more of the hallways of Szayel's domain. There could be many unpleasant…things…waiting for him if he continued on. The laundry room was too open to provide Uryuu much protection, so with a sigh, the youth opened the door to the library, hoping it might provide him with a decent spot to hide.

Stepping inside, Uryuu noticed the dim lighting that casted a gloomy mood upon the space. He determined this particular room had not been used recently with the scurrying of the tiny spiders with miniature Hollow masks, the layers of grimy dust covering the floor to ceiling bookshelves, and the scattering of several yellowed, manuscripts on the ground. Uryuu could not help but let out a few sneezes as he slowly walked deeper into the library. As he peered about, Uryuu saw that many of the texts housed on the shelves were ancient-several centuries old and possibly originals-and in languages not understood by the Quincy. These were treasures of the human world, and seeing them here with a perverted monster, who could never appreciate them, made Uryuu grind his molars suddenly as he continued to find a place to hide.

_"24…23…22…21…20…19…"_

Reaching the back of the small, but cluttered library, Uryuu stood in the middle of a narrow thoroughfare of two bookshelves. He would have liked to try to move one of the shelves to create a corner where he could hide in but there was no time and there was no way he possessed the physical strength to move the solid shelves around as if they were Lego blocks. There was a dusty chair next the end of the shelf on the right. Uryuu did not set down on it but simply moved it so he hide behind it. It was a rather pathetic spot to hide, but there was nothing better and Uryuu was simply tired of running. Szayel would find him within minutes, if not seconds, no matter what Uryuu attempted to do.

Leaning his back against the cool wall, Uryuu sighed as he continued the countdown in his head.

_"11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"_

Uryuu closed his eyes, as he waited for the moment where Szayel would appear with a smirk on his lips.

_"…1"_

Uryuu kept his eyes closed as he waited for Szayel to appear by his side through the use of sonido. He waited…anticipating that cruel and chilling laugh to mock his weaknesses and stupidity. But no sound was heard except for the beating of his own heart and the rapid filling up of his lungs.

He waited and waited.

When Uryuu thought, around fifteen minutes had passed; he opened his eyes and found no pink haired Octava staring at him. He was completely alone in the library and everything was as it should be. Biting his lips, Uryuu remained attentive and scanning the area for any sound or image of Szayel. However, there was nothing. When around twenty minutes passed, and he remained unmolested, Uryuu found himself relieved and slightly panicked.

_What is that mental patient playing with? I would think that he would want to immediately claim his "prize"? Unless… does Szayel want to torture me by drawing this out and making me paranoid? Yes, I can easy see that being his motivation. Szayel does prefer me to be terrified…_

_I may be broken and a monster in my own right, but I am not going to give that bastard that satisfaction of becoming on edge, or living on the same line of madness and sanity that he has made home. If I can help it. I am in the library and I will enjoy myself until he makes his presence known._

_Then I'll just pretend to be somewhere else—far away—as he digs his fingers into my flesh. _

Staring up at the nearest shelf, Uryuu could see the most of volumes were not traditional books but bound copies of plays without leather covers. Uryuu read the titles: _Le Misanthrope_, _L'Avare,_ _Faust _(of course, which was beyond appropriate for the demon),_ Robbers_, _The Cherry Orchard_, _Doll's House_, _Othello_, and_ Hamlet_. Frowning slightly at the evidence of Szayel's rather sophisticated taste in theatre; Uryuu reached up and grabbed the copy of _Hamlet_. Uryuu had gathered so far, the Octava appeared to be obsessed with drama and performance so keeping several treasured works could make sense, even though such things were created by "inferior humans". Uryuu knew the play in hands, could not possibly be the original copy but it was beyond a simple antique with the it's fragile pages, and faded text.

Not being able stop himself, Uryuu ran his hands over the book that had to be at least a few centuries older than him. A tragedy was perhaps not a exactly the best thing to be reading at the moment, since his own situation could be described as tragic by most. However, there was a reason this play was a classic and it reminded him of simpler times where his only worries were low level Hollows and schoolwork. And perhaps now, he might have a better understanding of the conflicts of the play. Even before imprisoned by the Szayel, Uryuu found himself relating to Hamlet's inner struggle between introspection and action, his need to protect his father's memory (even after death), and his doubts about his abilities as a man to purse proper vengeance.

Uryuu quickly found himself to become absorbed in the intrigue of the Danish Royal court. It seemed no time had passed at all, when he was finishing up Act 2; his retreat into literary world was suddenly interrupted.

"My, my…it appears my pet has an interest in the theatre as well. How…_quaint_…" Szayel said in a smooth but low voice, causing Uryuu to drop the play onto the ground.

'That's not the proper way to treat my things," Szayel breezily lectured as he moved the chair, that acted as a pathetic barrier between himself and Uryuu. While Uryuu remained quiet and guarded, waiting for the moment Szayel pounced, Szayel picked up the play. The Octava let out a slight snicker after reading the title, before dusting off the chair and smoothly sliding in. He gracefully crossed his legs as he almost tenderly held _Hamlet_.

"So…do you believe that Hamlet was mad?"

_What?! Of all things…shouldn't he be attempting to disrobe me? Not like I want that, but why does Szayel now want to start up a book club between us? He really is insane to become so easily distracted from his purpose. _

Uryuu did not answer. He removed his gaze from the dirty floor to Szayel's eyes. There was no clear insanity there, but those orbs did seem to be clouded with a dark emotion. Without warning, Szayel smacked Uryuu's face before opening the book on his lap.

Rubbing his check, his mouth open and ready to ask what the heck that was about, when Szayel interrupted, "I don't normally ask others opinions on such matters. It's an honor to have such a conversation with me. The least you can do is to be polite and answer my questions. Are all the Quincy raised under rocks, devoid from polite society or…." Szayel smirked, "Is my Uryuu-chan not intelligently gifted enough to give me a proper answer?"

Despite the many times he lectured himself on rising to Szayel's bait; Uryuu found himself spluttering out, "Of course, I can answer you! It's a rather—inane— question but perhaps because of your own instability you can't see it! " Uryuu took a quick breath before rambling on, "Of course, Hamlet was mad! In the beginning, it was made quite clear that Hamlet was suffering from depression and was emotionally disturbed. He said it himself, the first time he interacted with his father's ghost, "To assume a pleasing shape; yea, and perhaps out of my weakness and my melancholy, as he is very potent with such spirits."

"His friends, at the beginning, saw the ghost of Hamlet's father…and maybe he was real but his presence drove Hamlet to a breaking point. He became consumed with vengeance and revenge to the point he became a monster himself. Claudius and Gertrude are deeply flawed characters, but they never reached Hamlet's malice…as seen in his treatment of Ophelia. Murder will always be a sin but destroying someone's sanity is a worse crime."

Szayel chuckled, as a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes, "I am but mad north-north-west when the wind is southerly…I know a hawk from a handsaw," there was a pregnant pause, before Szayel continued, "Don't you see, little fool, Hamlet was just acting like a madman…his plans were extremely to logical to be carried out by a madman and behaviors towards his comrades, away from Claudius's spies, were quiet normal…"

"Normal? I don't think so…individuals with a mental illness are often the last to know they possess a problem…since they often live in the land of denial," Uryuu snapped as he pressed on with his parry against Szayel's argument, "If Hamlet was so normal than why did Gertrude did not appear to see her husband's ghost? Why did she seem to be considered about how her own son's behavior? Why Hamlet have such disturbing reaction to Ophelia's death, about how he should be buried with her, even after he spurned her so badly and basically calling her a whore? That's not normal…"

Szayel seemed to almost purr, " This is the very ecstasy of love…whose violent property fordoes itself and leads the will to desperate undertakings as oft as any passion under heaven that does afflict our natures…"

_Not lot like you have any understanding of what love means…_

"Act 2, scene 1, lines 103-107," Uryuu let out a disgusted sound as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Szayel who had started to clap at him, "Hamlet did not mean that towards Ophelia…it was just sweet venom and in the end, he destroyed her. That is not something you do to someone you love…it's not possible. The only one that Hamlet appears to love… is his father but there is no point in that relationship, since he can't exactly bring him back from the dead…"

Szayel tapped his finger against his chin, "Oh, Uryuu-chan I believe that you just have a bias because you rather step in and save a damsel in distress…even if she can't be saved. However, I have to say that this is probably the finest conversations that I had in such a long time…You may be dumb compared to me but you are heads and shoulders above the rest…"

Uryuu narrowed his eyes at Szayel, his mouth in a firm line. _Was that supposed to be a compliment of some fashion?_

"Academic debates can be so heated and inspiring, don't you think?" Szayel leaned over, so his knees were gently brushing against Uryuu's legs, as he slowly enunciated every word. He licked his lips, "Since we have used our brains, I believe it's time to work with our bodies."

Immediately, Uryuu tried to back away even though it was hopeless. He knew that this was coming but he still wanted to resist…to find a way to escape this fate. But fate seemed to be dead serious on throwing him into the lion's den in order to be eaten and be spit out again. Over and over again, destroying whatever remained of his free-will.

_I should be grateful that he managed to leave me alone for a least an hour or so. I should be grateful but I am not. I don't him to touch me or smell his abrasive breath that remains me of thousands of rotting corpses. I just want to be left alone. Why can't he just see that? Why can't he just lock me in a cage or kill me instead on trying to touch me? _

_What does want from me? I have nothing to give; he's already stolen the best parts of me. All that remains is the dregs, bitter tea leaves left to rot on the bottom of the cup. _

Szayel placed the book back on the shelf before getting down on his knees and crawling towards Uryuu, "Don't fret. You managed to make me quite…pleased. I'll be gentle with you…this time."

_You almost always say that…and it's never true. _

_Liar_

Uryuu sealed his eyes shut as Szayel placed his gloved hands on his knees and slowly rubbed circles into Uryuu's thighs.

"Look at me, little sparrow," Szayel's lips ghosted over Uryuu's neck.

_No. I am never going to look at you. I don't want to see your face possessed with lust and greed. The hunger, so clear in your expressions, frightens me and disgusts me. Stop playing these games and listening to the voices residing in your head, the ones I know you talk to… Eat me. Kill me. Put me out of my misery instead of trying to kill my spirit so slowly, I know you have the power to do so…and the power to limit me from carrying out such actions against myself. _

_If there is a drop of humanity in your twisted soul…you won't do this to me._

_Release me, and I might forgive you for the sins you committed against me. _

The black as night voice, the side of himself Uryuu did not want acknowledge, blasted his mind with laughter, **I told you once…I told you twice….you're his prized possession, and his obsession. You should have stabbed yourself with an arrow when you had the chance.**

_You're right._

Instead of a slap, Uryuu was greeted with an actual punch to the jaw from the Espada, and a yell of, "Look at me, you insignificant piece of trash."

Uryuu still refused to open his eyes, as he felt bruising hands on his body, being forced onto his feet, and slammed against the nearest wall. Hands grabbed, pulled, and snatched at his flesh before he felt the ties of his pants being torn. Uryuu kept his face masked and free from emotions as Szayel stroked his lower back, "This will be interesting …a new position for us."

_Us? Do you really think I get much enjoyment from this? My body betrays me every time but…it's only you who gets any real pleasure from this._

Before Szayel could take the next step of tearing off his pants, Uryuu could feel violent tremors underneath his feet, heavy books pounding into his back and legs, and then something immense pressed against his abdomen before he was called into a swirling darkness.

* * *

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._

Szayel nearly fell onto his knees as a tsunami wave of spiritual pressure flooded the library. At his feet, Szayel saw ragged cracks virulently spreading and forcing the well-constructed bookshelves to tumble forwards. His books, were flung in every direction, hitting himself and Uryuu. These precious reservoirs of knowledge were being destroyed and there was so very little he could do about it. Whoever or whatever was responsible for this, was truly going to suffer in the most gruesome way possible.

However, before Szayel could rush to investigate source of this attack upon his domain, he was stopped by a soft cry. Turning around, Szayel witnessed the nearest bookshelf ramming into Uryuu, as it feel. Letting out a sigh, Szayel easily shoved the heavy piece of furniture off the Quincy and then hoisted the boy's limp body onto his shoulder.

Things had been going so well. He had made progress in regards to his barrier research. It may or may not be considered useful to Aizen-sama in the future, but Szayel believed it be just the right sort of fortification for his domain and the other individual that lived with him now. And Uryuu, well, things had been also progressing in that area. Though he had been initially distressed about his sparrow's well-being, it appeared the teen just needed some stimulation. A little physical and intellectual exercise, and the fire were back in his oceanic eyes along with a slight glow to his cheeks.

And right when they about to have a lovely intimate moment, it had to be destroyed by an outsider's force. As Szayel sonided through the corridors to his living quarters, the new penetrating and abrasive reistaiu that smelled of Shinigami. For once, Szayel pondered it might have been in his best interest to have listened to Nnoitra. He did mention two mighty forces making their way across Hueco Mundo in this direction. Szayel also had to admit he might have sensed something when he retrieved Uryuu from the surface but it was faint. It has inspired him to tinker with a more proper barrier than sekkiseki stone, for the only possible reason someone who was not an Espada would search for him would be due to the Quincy he held.

_Uryuu-chan is mine and I am never, not under circumstances, giving him up. He belongs by my side, any fool can see that. _

No matter what this particular shinigami's rank, it would not matter. Szayel would destroy them just like with the insignificant redhead from before. There could be no true threats to his greatness. Though it was little unnerving that he did not have the upper hand in this situation, not being able to research or gather data from his new enemy was annoying. However, Szayel had several other tricks up his sleeves.

Sensing the intruder's presence in the main room of his quarters, Szayel delivered Uryuu to his old bedroom. Szayel could not help but trail his gloved hands down the teen's cheek, "This won't take but a few minutes. And afterwards, we could return to our earlier more carnal activities."

Uryuu only responded with a few moans and twitches of his body.

In harsh, and more inpatient tone, Szayel added, "I suggest you wake up sooner than later," before stalking out of the room.

When Szayel entered the main room of his living corridors, he was almost horrified by the observation that the wall maintaining the structure of the kitchen had been blasted through. The hole was beginning to fill in with sand at a rapid pace, and the floor, just like in the library was cracked and jagged. In front of his kitchen table, there were two men standing there as if they owned this laboratory with dominating stance and the power that radiated from their figures in intense waves.

Like he had expected, one was a shinigami. He did wear a blood stained, and ragged haori over his black robes, but besides his possible rank of captain Szayel did not feel that this specimen would be of much value. His appearance was not at all pleasing with his spiky dark brown hair, thick arched eyebrows, too wide mouth, bulky frame, and overly merry glint in his eyes. While his companion…

…appeared to be the aged twin of his pet.

Szayel suppressed the urge to laugh as he examined Uryuu's progenitor more closely. From the boy's memories and the photographs of the Ishida clan, he looked older than expected with the beginnings of faint crow's feet at the corners of his icy blue eyes, slightly hollowed cheeks, and silver hair. However, while Uryuu looked unfinished… a still jumble of angles and straight lines, his father projected an air of elegance and confidence in his cream color suit that was almost intoxicating.

His aura was the complete opposite of his son. When Szayel first laid eyes on Uryuu, there had been confidence and pride but it was only skin deep. An act. Though the teen valiantly resisted, it was so easy for Szayel to peel back the layers of his soul and see the chaos that laid beneath. Though Szayel did not completely understand why the boy wanted to die, since he took such excellent care of his pet, he could sense the throbbing self-hatred, guilt, and shame in Uryuu's heart.

Such wonderful things to play with.

If Szayel could put the boy's father into a specimen jar, he would have to label him: cold, hardened, arrogant, and mercifulness. He was an attractive subject in his right, Szayel knew he had chosen the better Quincy as a pet. Uryuu was like rain; he could be gentle, slippery enough to escape through his fingers, or could become a destructive force. While, the silver haired Quincy was like hale. He could only be caustic with his sharp edges and power.

Still, he was the only other living Quincy. A rare specimen was never going to escape from his grasp, especially one stupid enough to waltz in and destroy his laboratory.

_I wonder how Uryuu-chan will react when I force him to watch me dissect his father. Will he scream and cry? Or will be glad to rid of the man who appears to have caused him so much distress?_

_I can't wait to find out. _

"Aizen has failed," the shinigami began with an obvious smirk on his face, "and perhaps he can't be punished with death, but all his plans have been shredded into millions of pieces. This leaves you with only a few options…"

Szayel crossed his arms and snorted, " I'm not surprised he was defeated. He was a shinigami after all, not a superior creature like myself."

The elder Quincy furrowed his eyebrows at him, while the shinigami's jaw slightly dropped as he began to finger the hilt of his sword. All very typical reactions, for small minded individuals.

"From my understanding , you are only the _Octava_," Uryuu's father finally spoke to him. His voice was soft but it still held a commanding presence, and his tone held a threat of chilling violence, "We have been able to kill many of your brethren without much effort…so I suggest you cooperate with us in order to prevent your demise."

"Cooperation?" Szayel's lips curled, " Now, my dear Quincy, why would I do that?"

It was disappointing that Szayel did not provoke a reaction from the silver haired man, but the larger male reacted splendidly by stepping forward and blocking Szayel from seeing the Quincy, " Don't play games, _Szayel Aporro Granz_. We know you are holding someone here, so why don't you just let the boy go and we can be on our merry way. "

"_And you can stay alive."_

Szayel cocked his head, and taunted, "You are my only guests at the moment," Technically, Uryuu was not exactly a guest anymore, but his pet, " Who has been filling your heads with lies about me?"

"Kurosaki," the Quincy demanded, "I despise this idea…I am not going to make a trade of life for life with a Hollow, based on the words from a traumatized teen. So I suggest we use a different plan… Unless you are too unwell to fight?"

Kurosaki was about to open his mouth when a whispery, hollow voice called out, " Ryuuken? You're here…but…"

The three older males stared as Uryuu stumbled forwards, with his hand rubbing his stomach, " No, you can't be here. Maybe I am dead or this is a dream," the boy continued to loudly mumble to himself, " Not like it matters, I doubt you would risk your neck to save me."

Szayel sighed as he played with glasses, pushing them up and down on the bridge of his nose. It was obvious Uryuu was still rather disoriented from a bookshelf falling on top of him, but it almost adorable to watch him in this confused state.

However, the shinigami did not seem to be amused. Szayel observed how the man's eye flickered around Uryuu's body, picking up on the more visual bruises, and bite marks, the boy's still wasted appearance, and the shaved head. To Szayel, despite one or two slight flaws, Uryuu looked very attractive. Especially that black rose of a bruise blooming on the Quincy's cheek, highlighted Uryuu's pale skin and fragility.

Of course, there were very few individuals who could understand his value of aesthetics.

Curiously, there was no reaction from Uryuu's father.

Kurosaki pointed to Uryuu, then Szayel, and back at Uryuu once more before spluttering out, "Shit. This is worse than I feared….," noticing the lack of panic or concern in his companion, he shouted, "Earth to Ryuuken, your son looks like a zombie…are you in there?" and the loud, rude man began to wave his hand in front of Ryuuken's face.

After a few seconds, Ryuuken rolled his eyes, before snatching his man's arm and shoved it away.

"That's not my son," Ryuuken stated firmly as he glared at Uryuu, " I don't have a son." The youth which had been so defiant against Szayel for so long, visually crumpled from the scathing words and took a few steps backwards from his father.

The shinigami that had been referred to so far as, " Kurosaki," shook his head slowly in disapproval before trying to capture Uryuu's attentions with a wild, overly energetic smile, "Hey, kid! Don't listen to that bitter old tool over there. Do you remember me, your wise, dashing, wonderful Papa Kurosaki?"

Uryuu only stared at him as if he was mad, which Szayel had to agree might be a fair assessment of the man…even though he had the power to track him down and destroy his secret lab.

"Come on! You used to play with my son…I am so glad that the two of you have begun to be friends again…," with an exaggerated wink in Uryuu's direction, he added, " and you have allowed him to influence you in such positive ways-"

"Shut up, Kurosaki, " Ryuuken snapped, before he focused his gaze onto his "son," "I have no need for a spoiled child, who breaks his word to me, runs away, steals one of my weapons, and proves himself to be worthless enough to be captured by the enemy. He is nothing to me…our business is with the Octava and nothing more," Ryuuken said as he adjusted his own pair of glasses before returning to his impassive stance.

_What twisted little game are you playing, Quincy?_

_Maybe your son can't see it, but it doesn't escape my more critical eye…_

_You are lying._

_That isn't quite nice, is it? I have not been able to truly break your son yet, but you manage to break his wings with a few choice words and expressions. The power you have over him is disgusting and I don't approve of it. Uryuu should be trying to working towards getting my approval and becoming emotionally distressed when he fails me. _

_I will to eliminate you, after I have seen a demonstration of your unique powers, of course. _

_Otherwise, there is no other reason to keep you alive. No one should have authority over my mate, besides myself._

_First, I desire to see you come undo and reveal what is truly lurking underneath your mask. _

_I think I have a few ideas about how to provoke the inner emotional mess that resides in your human body. _

_For what showcases a parent's love more than seeing their offspring harmed or humiliated? _

Szayel smirked as he sonided to Uryuu, before the two adult humans could attempt to stop him. Before he plunged in for the kill, Szayel felt a pair of frigid blue eyes following his every movement. The smirk turned into a too-wide grin as he planted a kiss on Uryuu's jaw. Ryuuken remained still, but Szayel began to feel a pair of orbs burrowing into him, and a very slight rise in spiritual pressure.

_I'm rather impressed with his self-control, no wonder Uryuu is so talented in this area. I will just have to be a little more forceful with my affections in order to get under his skin. Not like I mind. _

Wrapping his arms around the youth's slender waist, Szayel removed whatever miniscule distance remained between their bodies. Uryuu's flushed cheeks, the overly harsh scowl taking over his delicate features, and the delightful way that Uryuu struggled against him, as if the Quincy was a butterfly caught in his net caused Szayel to purr softly into the boy's ear.

_Does Uryuu have any clue how arousing his defensive behavior can be to me?_

Slamming his lips against Uryuu's, Szayel forced his overly long tongue into Uryuu's mouth. With long practiced motions, Szayel caressed the inside of Uryuu's cavern, despite the insistence of the native tongue to throw him out. The pathetic attempts made him want to laugh; nothing was going to make him leave until he had his fill of tasting the Quincy's mouth. A almost shameful "smack" could be heard as Szayel finally released the boy's now beautifully bruised lips, before throwing Uryuu, like a ragdoll, as far from the battlefield as he could.

Adjusting his glasses with a snarl to his lips, Szayel sneered at the silver haired Quincy and the foolish Shinigami, " Do you still want such a-polluted, tainted, _used_- boy back?"

"Do you still want to fight me for the Quincy that has been warming my bed, every night?"

There remained no change in the elder Quincy's expression, and Szayel was unable to decipher any other meaning in the man's body language, except for some tension but no anger or fury...yet Ryuuken remained calm and closed off with his posture, His eyes were starting to tell another story; the look sent in his direction was rather chilling, and impressive, for a human. However, it would take more than gleaming light blue irises to make Szayel back off. These worthless, pathetic excuses of rescuers were not going to take away what was rightful his. His sparrow would never fly with the members of his flock again.

The only body that moved belonged to Uryuu, despite being thrown around about like a sack of potatoes, the teenager was attempting to stand again. Szayel shot out a ribbon of his reistaiu and allowed the pink spiritual pressure to surround the Quincy and bind him to the spot.

_Naughty boy, don't you want to watch the show? The only person who still has a claim on you has to be eliminated before you can be mine completely. I admit that I am a greedy creature….therefore I am unwilling to share you even if the other is of the same blood. Though I think a part of you, no matter how much you may deny, might be glad to be rid of your biological father. _

_From the glimpses into you memories and what I forced you to reveal, I can tell he never deserved you as his progeny. Don't worry, my dear. I make his death spectacularly gruesome display and you will never have to think about the man again. Let's see now, how is the best way of going about making your father scream himself mute?_

"Wait," the shinigami stepped forward, his spiky hair bobbing along with him, "if what you are implying is true…" he shot a fierce glare at his partner, who remained still as an ice sculpture, "then I can't provide you with any mercy. No one will." Kurosaki rapidly grabbed his zanpakutou before charging at Szayel like a mad bull seeing a red flag.

Szayel only raised one eyebrow in amusement. Yes, the scientist could tell the shinigami was extremely powerful, however, it was obvious he was not used to battling opponents who possessed more than one or two brain cells. The swings of the blade were so predictable and boring. Easily, Szayel sonided out of danger before reappearing near Uryuu's side.

"Mercy?" Szayel's hollow laughter echoed, at the confused face of the dark haired man, "Why would I need that from a bug like yourself? Especially since I am going to be dissecting your corpse in a few minutes. However, I refuse to fight you first. I'm far more interested in what sort of power an adult Quincy has. I believe that data will be rather inspiring, so why don't you amuse yourself for a few minutes while I get to work?"

"No," Kurosaki bellowed, " maybe Ishida has no concern for his son's welfare but I will not stand aside, _Granz."_

A reptilian, cold voice fired, "As always you have proven yourself to be a fool, Kurosaki. Do you really believe a word this Hollow is saying? They always lie. He is simply trying to provoke you and your taking the bait, like an idiot"

Now, it appeared the elder Quincy was ready for battle with a traditional silver bow in hand and the crackling of large spiritual pressure surrounded the silver haired man. Szayel merely smirked as an arrow was pointed in his direction.

_Now, now…this is a rather amusing development._

"I am a scientist. Nothing more or less, and therefore with my dedication towards my field, I can't possibly tell a lie. Only facts and truths are offered from my lips. For example, would you like to know how many times I had inter-"

The arrow was released, and Szayel was able to quickly dodge it. Smirking at the cold-blooded Quincy, who he finally provoked into attacking him. Szayel removed his blade and placed it against his lips, before opening his mouth.

" Sip. Fornicaras."

* * *

This has been a very…difficult chapter to write. In plotting each chapter there are certain events that have to happen in order to be "complete," so this was a very intense and long chapter to write for me. My internal Szayel and Uryuu were also being difficult—it almost felt like I might have boxed myself in when it comes to their development as characters. So if this chapter is not up to par in that area, I apologize and I will try to get back on track.

On one note, when it comes to Szayel...I have sort of diagnosed him with several mental illnesses to help me with writing his character. One of which is narcissistic personality disorder, and I know that most people have an idea of how such people behave…internally someone with NPD possesses very low self-confidence, and will not hesitate to attack themselves or others if they have been rejected or humiliated. Though the actual snub might be just in their head…

Also, it has been awhile since I have read _Hamlet_ and Uryuu/Szayel's conversation on that subject is based on my random interpretations of that play, and how I believe Uryuu or Szayel would view the characters or events that took place.

So…Ryuuken v. Szayel…any thoughts or bets on the possible winner? I have been waiting forever to write this fight. Maybe it's just me but Ryuuken and Szayel are very different but at the same time they share several traits (not just their appearance…which I find to be a little creepy).

I tried my best with Isshin's character but the crazy head is hard to pin down, and I have never written him before.

And (I do understand because of how many chapters this story has…but still) over 6,000 views! Yay! Thanks everyone!

R&R

Chapter 20: **Burning Ice**: Uryuu, Szayel, and Ryuuken POV…and I promise more information about what has been going on since Uryuu was captured. I am not trying to keep people in the dark but I personally get annoyed when characters are starting a fight and then go into random, drawn out monologues about their motivations and explaining their techniques…it's not really realistic, so details will be filled in gradually. This will be probably a long, and epic chapter as well.


	20. Chapter 20: Burning Ice

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Burning Ice

"Fire, Fire, Fire"

Fire from the tongues of liars

Fire, Fire, Fire

Fire from the tongues of liars

You're ashamed of what you've done

Crying cause your father's wrong

Trying to be something new

You'll feel that you have something to prove

What you confuse for Glory's fire

Is fire from the tongues of liars

What you confuse for Glory's fire

Is fire from the tongues of liars

You're afraid of who you are

Crying 'cause your father's gone

Clinging to your youthful truth

You'll find that you've nothing left to lose

You'll find that you're nothing to prove,"

**"Fire Fire," Flyleaf**

* * *

"It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both," Niccole Machiavelli

* * *

Time had always appeared to be linear; one event happened which would create the reactions needed in order to form the next event on a timeline. It was possible to see how people, actions and certain forces collided together to form an ever continuous stream of episodes which would lead to influencing the next generation of individuals. Time always marched on.

As Uryuu lay on the floor, pinned to the ground by the force of several ropes formed from pink reistaiu, he began to believe he had many false preconceptions of how the universe functioned, which included the nature of time. He had read in several texts that other cultures believed that time was indeed cyclical. The same patterns occurred, the same type of people were forced to act upon the incidences in their lives, in the same repetive manner until the world ended. Seeing how the last few days had passed and the threat of living the rest of his life with such routine made his heart wilt. To be forced to live in that manner, to be trapped that never ending loop of time seemed to be the worst form of hell imaginable to his mind. Similar to the symbol of the snake biting his tail in a never ending circle, Uryuu felt the pointy fangs of time tearing into his flesh and never letting him go.

Staring at the scene in front of him, he concluded this was his fate to be prisoned in this manner of hell. For all the evidence of how time could be cyclical was blinding. Uryuu was unsure of how long he had been with the Octava but he was able to reasonably guess at least more than a month, and possible bordering on two at this point. Despite the small passage of time, he found himself in the same basic position as when he first encountered Szayel. There were many small differences; there was no Abarai fighting by his side, and the two _nice_ Hollows had been eaten. However, the similarities were more striking. When Uryuu had been still trying to fight the pink haired scientist, even then he knew the situation was hopeless as he did now. Again, Uryuu had "allies" he did not understand nor know why they were attempting to fight for him. And perhaps the most disquieting of all, was the same eerily erotic ritual Szayel performed to transition into his resurrection form with a predatory gaze sutured onto his features.

The same perverse moans and groans spilled from Szayel's thin lips. Sounds Uryuu knew from his first interaction with the Octava and all the times Szayel had ravaged his body in his quest of domination. Szayel took his time as he slowly licked and caressed the blade as it made its way inch by inch down his throat. Rapidly, Uryuu spun his head away from Szayel's transformation into the perverted and deranged version of a butterfly. This time Uryuu knew and understood the Octava's tactics but he was unable to say anything to the man who appeared to be Ichigo's father (no wonder Ichigo behaved in such an idiotic manner) and Ryuuken. He could only sit on the sidelines and watch history repeat itself with new victims as pink ropes of reistaiu bound his mouth shut.

The elder Kurosaki stood transfixed as he openly gawked as Szayel's usually lithe form became obscenely bloated, like those helium filled balloons of cartoon characters in over the top parades, before exploding with a loud pop as bone white wings burst through his skin, and heavy blood red drop hung from the delicate appendages like heavy, ripe fruit. Uryuu closed his eyes; he already knew this scene by heart. There was no need to see it again or accidently gaze upon Ryuuken's severe face. Uryuu did leave a note after he stole his father's seele Schneider but he never expected for his father to come after him.

**Don't be a fool. He's not here because he cares about you. Your father will never care or love you, haven't you figured that out yet? Ryuuken is not capable of such feelings. He is only here because apparently his friend dragged here and the fact that you "borrowed" something valuable. A weapon will always be more valuable than your life.**

_True, but Ryuuken shouldn't be here_, Uryuu let out a slight sigh. _Maybe he has been able to defeat other Espada without much effort, since he is truly capable of emitting that form of power. _

_But…_

**But what?**

_Ryuuken will make my same mistake. Fighting with the Octava is not a normal situation, Ryuuken and Kurosaki will underestimate Szayel's abilities and then the pink haired bastard will spring his trap. It's obvious Ichigo's father is far from being a normal mortal but once Szayel starts to play with his voodoo dolls, Ryuuken will be in danger._

_My father may be a many things—a heartless son of a bitch—but he is still human. So very human and fragile. Maybe he doesn't particularly care if I live or die but despite all of the trails and heartbreak he had put me through I can't exactly remain here as a damsel in distress while he dies by the Octava's hand._

_I can't willingly let Ichigo become an orphan. He's already lost so much, and he does have younger sisters. How will they manage without a father? _

_I have to try…and perhaps if I interfere enough Szayel will be forced to kill me instead of keeping me around._

Uryuu opened his eyes in time to see Kurosaki swing his blade again at the Octava, as he yelled out, "Getsuga Tensho." A blast of light filled the room before a sickening crack split the floor, creating an immense crevice. Underneath his body, Uryuu felt the floor beneath him almost groan with displeasure as more cracks spread across its polished white surface.

Uryuu had to admit, like his own son, Kurosaki possessed almost an unfair amount of power and strength for one individual. However, it was not enough in this particular case. A loud barking sound, was let loose into the air. Uryuu could only interpret that was supposed to be a laugh. Szayel stood a few feet away from the blast, the purple tentacles underneath his robe were gently swaying back and forth, as the Octava chuckled. The only damage Uryuu could see from the attack was a laceration down Szayel's right arm, which slowly leaked out blood.

" Such a predicable beast," Szayel mockingly shook his head at the shinigami as he tapped a purple nail against his chin, " And such hubris! As I told you before…I am not interested in fighting you," the Octava's amber orbs locked onto Ryuuken, "until after I have I had my fill of the _handsome_ Quincy before me."

Ryuuken's only response was to pull more on his bow string before staring back at a Szayel with enigmatic expression on his visage. Szayel brushed back a few strands of his longer and darker hair, before furrowing his pink eyebrows at Kurosaki, "But you are too stupid to listen to your betters. However, I know what to do to keep you occupied."

Uryuu bit his lip as an inky black substance erupted from Szayel's back. Ichigo's father had good enough sense to dodge the first blow. However, Szayel continued his attacks until Kurosaki had become drenched in the oily substance.

"Is this all you can do, Octava? For someone that is supposed to be such a genius and superior being…your attacks are rather harmless and childish," Kurosaki commented in what Uryuu could only interpret as a bored tone of voice. Uryuu wanted to warn the man about the clones, but the ropes around his mouth appeared to tighten as he struggled to make a sound. But as he lay there, Uryuu noticed a few droplets of coal black liquid were smeared against his right hand.

_Shit._

Only a few seconds passed before Uryuu felt a foot crushing his broken left hand. An identical figure of himself, except for the stitched eyes and the sneering mouth was standing in front of Uryuu. His twin stomped on his foot again before dragging Uryuu further away from the makeshift battlefield.

Szayel turned his head slightly to gaze back at Uryuu with a look of steaming lust in his eyes,

"Take care of _my precious_. If you do a good enough job, perhaps…perhaps I will keep you around enough to share him."

Uryuu's clone said nothing, but based on the fact the bloody monster picked him off the floor and held him against his chest, this strange copy of himself appeared to be very interested in that idea. Even if the mimicking being behind him, looked just him, he seemed to possess a splinter of his creator's personality. Uryuu shuttered. The only advantage of awkwardly being forced onto his feet was the more complete view of the situation at hand.

Kurosaki was surrounded in a ring of his own clones. The man has sheathed his zanpakutou for the moment, as he attempted to destroy the clones of himself; using techniques that Uryuu had only see Yoruichi perform before. The brunette's kendo was more effective against the cloned versions of himself, than Uryuu's and Abarai's attacks but as before with every strike, the clones doubted. With the ratio of one to twenty five, the odds were clearly not in Kurosaki's favor.

Ryuuken glanced over at his comrade in arms for a split second before refocusing his ice chips he possessed as eyes onto the Octava. Without warning, two arrows sped from Ryuuken in a fashion of two eagles diving bombing for fish in the on the surface of the ocean. Two arrows meant to pierce through Szayel's layers to reach inner core from two distinct directions. The arrows perfectly hit their target, of course, but Szayel barely paused before circling closer to Ryuuken.

Despite, the confident posture Szayel displayed with his overenthusiastic sneer Uryuu could determine something was not quite right with the picture in front of him. When facing the Octava in battle, the only time he was able to inflict any damage to the Hollow was through the use of the Sprenger attack. Yet, though Szayel's outfit was shredded and he appeared to be bruised and beaten…Uryuu was unable to make the Hollow spill one precious drop of blood. The attack Ryuuken executed was flawless as usual and the two arrows would have been enough to destroy most demons.

However, blood flowed from the puncture wounds in Szayel's chest.

_Blood._

_Actual blood. _

_When Abarai and I fell into his hands, he was prepared. He knew exactly every particle of our reiatsu, and due to that knowledge the Octava was able to easily conquer us in battle. However, this is a surprise attack. There was no time for the pink haired bastard to research, or to prepare a proper defense_.

_He's not in control of the situation… He's vulnerable._

_In fact, I believe Szayel is acting more powerful and less harmed by their attacks then what he is experiencing in reality. The spilled blood proves he is being damaged more than before. And there is no fraccion to give up their body in order to restore him to health. It's just so perfect that killing the "worthless" Lumina and Verona would lead to his downfall._

Uryuu suppressed the few giggles rising in the back of his throat.

_I knew too well the consquences of Szayel not being able to micromanage and predict the actions of those who find themselves in his domain. He will lose control…and therein lays the possible advantage. A emotionally out of control Szayel will be easy to manipulate and defeat. _

_There is a chance that they can win…and that I can finally be free._

_Free at last._

As if his clone could read his hopeful and betraying thoughts towards their shared "master," Uryuu felt the pair of slender arms wrap around his chest more tightly and a slight growl echoed in the chambers of his ears. However, these actions could not chase away his newly regained hope which buzzed around his body.

_Freedom. Escape. Emancipation, Rescue._

Even if he was forced to grovel on his knees to Ryuuken for the rest of his life, Uryuu could endure it. His father maybe a soul sucking force in his own right, but at the two paths in front of him. The silver haired Quincy was clearly the better of the two evils.

_Gods, what has that Octava done to me to make feel that way…towards my father?_

Ryuuken remained quiet and stood his ground as Szayel make his way closer and closer. The lewd garbage spewing from his mouth made Uryuu's cheeks burn with humiliation but nothing appeared to faze his father. Szayel's words were meant to force a reaction, and to make Ryuuken be the one who lost control over his emotions. An effective tactic but one that would ultimately fail. It was only his grandfather, Souken, who had the ability to push his father into lashing out in anger. If Uryuu was unable of achieving that satisfying display of emotions, for there were years where it appeared that having an angry Ryuuken was better than an always disappointed and emotionally devoid zombie of a father, Szayel had no chance.

However, Ryuuken was not the only Quincy Szayel wanted to_ tease_. With a backwards glance and lick to the corner of his lips, "Look how red, my delightful sparrow has become…is that enough proof to show that I'm not being disingenuous?"

Finally, Ryuuken spoke once more. He pushed his silver frames with a finger before returning it to his bow, as he scoffed, "His reaction means nothing, Hollow. If you know my son in the fashion that you claim you would have gathered he is unable to mask his emotions about any personal matters. Uryuu blushing like a little girl could be the product of many insignificant events."

Chucking, Szayel added, "You may see that as a flaw…but I hungrily wait for his blank canvas of a face to be painted with brush strokes of fury, fear, depression, anxiety, despair, and…my personal favorite…." Szayel trailed off for a moment, before glancing back at Uryuu with carnivorous intent, "humiliation. Haven't I taught you much in that lovely discipline, Uryuu-chan?"

Uryuu refused to even attempt to speak, as his cheeks flushed with pure ire. There were some things that were beyond his control to hide from the monster. The teen refused to meet Szayel's amber orbs, as an attempt of hiding at least one aspect of feelings... He stared at the Octava's shoulder instead, his eyes roaming at the point where the skeletal wings sprouted from his body and reached out into the air.

Szayel only cackled at Uryuu's lack of response, "See? Look at how obedient he has become to me. He knows when to speak and when to keep silent…I can hypothesize he was never so loyal you. I hope that you see the logical reasons behind my request…allow me to keep the boy and I'll allow you to leave along with your friend. I have no true interest in fighting or attempting to care out my dead master's wishes. Just leave and you will never hear from me again."

Szayel's voice was low and almost seductive as he slowly enunciated each word.

Ryuuken huffed as he raised his bow, arrow in exact alignment with Szayel's eye. He said nothing, but his posture clearly gave his resounding answer of, "No," to the Octava's suggestive deal. Why Ryuuken would continue to risk his life, made no sense to Uryuu. However, a tingling sensation formed in the pit of his stomach. For a brief moment, he believed that it slightly possible for him to be loved by his father. But it only lasted for a few seconds.

_Ryuuken never does anything unless there is a possible advantage for himself. Losing his only "heir" would be a significant drawback even if he despises the type of person I am. Yet, most importantly, I believe he can sense Szayel is lying or only acting nice. It is not in the Hollow's nature to let something "go." He is driven to collect, analyze, and dismantle anyone who catches his interest. _

_Having two Quincy would be too tempting of an idea to just Ryuuken let go. Even Kurosaki would prove to be an interesting puzzle to entertain himself with for a few hours before he becomes bored and the need to destroy becomes too overbearing of a burden for his split psyche to bear._

And perhaps what was the most disturbing was how Szayel was moving towards Ryuuken. Replaying the last battle with the Octava in his mind, Uryuu reminded himself how Szayel would eagerly jump or sonido to the side if he or Abarai encroached on the Hollow's personal space.

_How ironic it is that Szayel dislikes to be touched by others, especially ones he deemed inferior, when he has no problem invading another's personal space when they beg to be left alone. Perhaps that is what power is to him, to be able to touch another against their will and being able repel others when they reached out to him…_

_Power._

_Control._

_So why…would he allow himself to be compromised by being so close to individual who was not under his control?_

And then Uryuu immediately understood. Szayel believed that he already won. His overconfident body language seemed to scream out, "check mate." But how did the Octava come to his conclusion? Uryuu studied the Hollow once again. There was no Gran Cero ready to bloom forth from his hands or any other possible weapons located on his person. Uryuu found himself staring at Szayel's wings once more. One of the crimson drops appeared to encroaching closer to Ryuuken and ready to burst. It was perhaps possible that Ryuuken was aware that something was clearly not okay with this picture. However, a nagging part of Uryuu's brain did not believe that to be the truth.

_No…no…no…no…._

If Szayel does capture Ryuuken in that fashion then everything is truly lost. Ryuuken will be eaten alive, experience those muscle lined walls sucking and violently caressing his skin before he is spat out. With a little voodoo doll in hand, there is no need to attempt to battle my father. All Szayel will have to do is snap the delicate piece meant to symbolize heart or brain and everything will be over.

_A quick and efficient path to victory. Not something Szayel would normally do, since the Hollow enjoys playing with his prey, but this guarantees a positive outcome when…his usual methods may not lead to the same result. It can only mean that he is truly…afraid of losing this fight to become to choose such an impersonal method of killing his enemies._

_Ryuuken is human and will not survive such assaults on his vital organs. _

_There must be something that I can do, that prevents such a fate for him._

**Why are you so insistent on saving this man's life when all he has even done is tear you down? Spare yourself the pain and just stand aside. It might actually be fun to watch as that icy bastard gets what he desires for once. Maybe, maybe when he takes his last breath he will finally understand how much pain he has subjected you through the years.**

**Plus, there is no possible way that you can escape your guard or the ropes that bind you. You are simply too weak to accomplish such a task.**

Gritting his back teeth in frustration, Uryuu began to struggle against the ropes made out of pink energy.

_I may fail and it may be a useless effort but I want to try to save him. He is my father underneath it all. Even if I am successful, I know that he will never forgive me for recusing him from the Octava. It will be a thankless action._

_But I can't just watch Papa—no, Ryuuken—die in front of me. I allow that to happen than I am truly no better than Szayel or him._

Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, Uryuu decided the best method was to attempt free one apart of his body at a time. Slowly and methodically, to not arise suspicion from Szayel nor his clone; I can escape from these chains that hold me so tight.

_Let's start with my right hand…_

First, Uryuu attempted to free his only uninjured hand by wiggling against the binding. However, such brutal force only made the rope bind tighter to his frame. With a sigh, as he watched Szayel creep towards Ryuuken who simply waited for the Hollow to make the next attack in order to understand more fully the demon's abilities in this form. Uryuu jammed his nails into the reistaiu bindings. Searing pain crawled up his veins…and invisible fires burned his flesh where it came in contact with the ropes. However, such pain was so minimal in comparison to what he experienced at the hands of the mad man. Biting into his lower lip, Uryuu continued on with his plan without allowing himself the relief of attempting to vocalize his pain.

However, screaming and crying were always labeled by Ryuuken as unseemly and pathetic.

He continued on, tearing apart each single strand before progressing to the next one. It was excoriating slow and Uryuu desired to speed the process forward but at the moment this appeared to be his only option. He had no access to his own reistaiu and there were no weapons at his disposal. Each almost inaudible snap brought him closer to freeing himself but his bones quaked in the fear of what would happen if he was too late to save his father.

Could he possibly live with another's person's life blood on his hands?

The answer to that was a resounding, "No." If Ryuuken died along with the elder Kurosaki, Uryuu would find a way to end his life…no matter if Szayel attempted to stop his plans. He would try and try again until he found a way to remove himself from life's equation.

And there was the moment he was waiting for…the final pink thread snapped and his hand was free. Despite the scorching agony that invaded his hand as he began to tear off the rest of the ropes, Uryuu withstood the pain. However, it was compounded by the clone's awareness of what he was up to. Hands (his hands, Uryuu never understood how delicate and slender they were before now) grabbed his flesh and attempted to restrain Uryuu from carrying out his rebellious escape.

But it was simply too late for the clone to gain control over the Quincy. Uryuu ripped and shoved off the rest of his bindings to the floor, where they finally vanished from sight. Before the clone could make the move to pounce on him and force him to submit, Uryuu shoved the creature back and stamped on the being's feet. Sprinting forward towards Szayel and Ryuuken, Uryuu did not hesitate to push his father out of the way of the engorged balloon dangling above his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, Uryuu did not even fight against the muscled walls that eagerly clutched his flesh.

The last thing Uryuu heard as he was trapped for the second time by the Szayel's wings was Ryuuken and Szayel shrieking in unison, "Foolish boy!"

* * *

Whatever had been holding the elder Quincy back from lashing out finally snapped. It was evident for the last few minutes Szayel's words were beginning to erode the silver haired man's self-control, but it was only Uryuu's intervention that finally brought out the rage in older man's eyes. They were still pale blue but they were burning with such intensity, Szayel had to step back.

_You idiotic boy…did really think that would save your father from me? It is lovely of you to put his well-being above your own._

_Despite the pain he has put you through you love him, don't you? _

_That's not really acceptable. Once you come out I think I give a display of my displeasure about this development. You're need to sacrifice for others that are unworthy, is beginning to tire me. Also, you may be my mate but it does not give you the right to get between me and my prey. _

_There will be many hours of discipline for you, Uryuu, and you have delivered the perfect method to do so with your need to jump in. You are truly a foolish boy._

_My foolish Quincy._

The elder Quincy's face festered into a scowl that might have dropped a lesser Hollow to its knees, "So _Hollow_, you have done this to him before…what are the consquences of his stupid action? What will that…" he pointed to the large sac hanging from Szayel's wing, "do to him?"

"There is no need to be impatient, _my dear_…you will see for yourself in a few minutes," Szayel sneered, "But I can tell you this, I can taste every inch of his tender flesh in this state…would you like to know what flavor your son possesses? As you cleverly figured out this is the not the first time I have been able to feast on him…but his flavor seems to increase with each tasting," with that Szayel let out an almost organismic moan as he patted his lower abdomen in a circular matter.

In a split second after the taunting words tumbled out from his mouth, Szayel found himself surrounded by arrows. Most he was able to dodge but several pierced his left shoulder. It was beginning to be distressing how much damage he was taking…but Szayel knew he would win. No matter the circumstances or how many enemies he faced, he always overcame all the odds because he could never die. Never. Even if the two pests managed to kill this body he had several seeds scattered about that would allow him to be reborn.

"Disgusting, vile thing-"

Szayel grinned.

_Oh, Uryuu-chan…you will never know how much your father loves you in return. He conceals it quite well but I can see it with the way he tries to defend you and your honor. But I can't really allow that to continue. You are mine, and I am the only one that is allowed to admire you or pay you any attention._

**_Petty jealous bastard…you have been a Hollow for over two centuries and you have the emotional maturity of a teenager. This is his father, of course he loves Uryuu. Just because whatever memories of your human life you remember do not add up to a pretty picture does not give you the right to transfer those feelings onto another family. _**

**_In fact, there is no need to be so upset by this finding that those souls care about each other. You are incapable of caring. You are incapable of love, for you are only a creature of lust. You have proven that over and over with your actions. I mean, how many times have you declared "love" to be only the product of society need to approve of reproduction and hormones?_**

**_Unless something has changed?_**

"How kind of you to say," Szayel said as he tried to ignore the annoying voice in his head and the incorrect assumptions it brought to life, "Please allow me to return the favor." Putting his hands together, Szayel swirled his pink reistaiu around his hands before throwing a Grand Cero directly at Ryuuken. Before he determine any possible damage his cero might have caused, he released another in the direction of Kurosaki. The screams of the clones and the shout of one, "Dammit!" made his blood warm with contentment.

Such contentment lasted for a few seconds before he realized that Ryuuken had completely blocked his attack and was releasing more charged arrows aimed at his throat. The ones that were meant to cause the most damage he was able to escape however the robes that were attached to his resurrection form had become heavily bloodied from the many arrows that hit their designed target.

Szayel was not sure if he should be excited by the Quincy's abilities or he should be enraged. Such feelings he discarded quickly when the sac that contained Uryuu opened and dispelled the boy into the floor without ceremony. A thick but clear fluid covered the teen's body but otherwise Uryuu remained unharmed. At least for the moment…

Looking down at the Uryuu doll that appeared in his hands, he quickly unscrewed the top and rummaged through the contents with his long purple claws until he picked up the perfect piece.

"Now, Uryuu…I would have thought you understood that was it was not your place to interrupt. I believe it is time to showcase some of my discipline techniques to your father," Szayel cleared his throat before stating, "Ulna," and broke the piece in half. Due to perhaps shock or the boy's rather impressive self-control there was no charming screams.

_How annoying._

But Szayel prided himself on his persistence, so he continued his task and pulled out another piece, "Radius," before crushing it slowly with his fingertips. This time there was slight moan as the boy struggled to his feet.

_Going somewhere, my pet? There is nowhere to escape to, and I am far from done playing with you. If I can't force your father scream I know that I can make you…since I have done several times before. Come on, there is no reward for being stubborn. Show me how weak you are; show how weak you are to your precious father. _

Allowing one of the purplish tentacles underneath his gown free reign, it snaked forward and wrapped around one of Uryuu's delicate ankles before dragging the boy to the ground by Szayel's side.

With a sly glance at his prey, Szayel picked up the final piece from the voodoo doll before snapping it shut, "I believe this will be quite excruciating, my sparrow," there was a dramatic pause before Szayel purred, "Femur…"

A zanpakutou sliced through the tentacle holding Uryuu hostage, "I believe it is time, Granz, that you stopped playing with a defenseless kid and faced your real opponents. Or are you a simply too much a coward to attempt to give us a fair fight?"

Guffawing, Szayel examined the shinigami before him. Both the sleeves of his robes and his haori had been burned away on the right side of his body, revealing black and blistered skin. At least one of his ceros had hit a target.

As Kurosaki helped Uryuu to his feet, Szayel could hear the teenager mutter, "I'm not a defenseless child…" The shinigami only let out a humorless snort before returning to his focus onto Szayel.

"As I have said before I truly don't have any interest in you. Fighting is not something I excel at but I do find it necessary at times to defend," Szayel looked over Uryuu cradling his left arm, the elder Quincy watching him from afar, "what belongs to me."

Kurosaki violently shook his head at this statement, "Maybe it is due to the fact that you no longer possess a soul but a human being is not a piece of property that you can simply lay a claim on. That's not how things work…"

Without warning, Szayel felt something that could only be described as a gentle poke to his abdomen, but it contained the force of more than a thousand of Yammy's punches in his Cero form, in that one touch. His body flew through in the air and collided against the nearest wall. Looking upwards, Szayel could see severe cracks marring the surface of his pristine room but his major concern resided with the floor below him. It had already taken so much damage…and the small cracks had turned to crevices while the block of white stone crumbled and fell apart to reveal the beginning of a never ending pit. Finding himself unable to stand from the blow, Szayel grabbing the nearest piece of rock before the piece of floor he was sitting on tumbled into darkness.

Kurosaki, with Ryuuken by his side, crept to the edge of the pit. The shinigami said, with his voice dripping with hatred, " It's time for you to go…we are all done with playing your terrible games."

The brunette's sword crashed through the air once more and connected with Szayel's left arm. It sliced through his hierro, through his skin, through his tendons, through his muscles, and through his bones until the only thing that remained was an unattractive stump.

Instead of screaming, Szayel cackled.

He continued to claw at the surface of the floor with his long nails, as he tilted his head back to stare at Ryuuken, "Killing me does not change anything. Uryuu will always belong to me…I own a part of his soul and nothing will ever change that. He is mine and even in death he can't escape me."

"I am tired of listening to your foul mouth," with his foot, Ryuuken shoved off Szayel's hand from its position above the pit.

Szayel fell with a too wide grin on his lips. Falling into the darkness he chuckled quietly, "Oh, Uryuu your guardians are such fools!" just before he hit the bottom and demolished his spine into thousands of bone shards.

* * *

His son.

His boy.

Peering through the small window of the patient's door, Ryuuken clenched his hand around the doorknob. Just a few feet away and only separated by a thin barrier, a mangled and broken version of his son slumbered. All those years of attempting to protect Uryuu from this sort of fate were for nothing. When Ryuuken had started on this path he had never thought he would fail so…spectacularly.

What had been done to his flesh and blood could never been erased, covered up, or fixed. Uryuu had stopped being a child a long time ago; Ryuuken knew that was a direct consquences of his behavior. However, it was necessary to drag Uryuu kicking and screaming into a stage of advanced maturity. It was necessary to smash and destroy the boy's own personality and dreams.

_It had been necessary_

_It had been for Uryuu's own good._

But such sentiments left Ryuuken feeling…_hollow_… as he remained outside of his son's own hospital room. His eyes could not miss how the boy twitched and flinched in his sleep, in an obvious fetal position. The white gown, the smallest size Ryuuken could find, drowned Uryuu's emancipated frame. Despite the distance between them, Ryuuken made out the presence of tears trailing down Uryuu's cheeks, which only added to the pronounced greyish and unhealthy sheen to the boy's skin.

Ryuuken could not recall the last time he had seen his son cry. It made Uryuu look so young and fragile; it forced memories to shoot across his brain. Memories that should remain hidden from sight and forgotten. All those years ago, his life was filled with happier moments where he once had a normal, loving family…where he could still indulge his toddler's needs for affection and comfort. Back then, he expected his son to have a normal, loving childhood.

Death had not left a tainting and festering mark upon his heart and his soul yet.

Through the years, death had become such a palpable presence in his life. It had snatched away the majority of his family before his very own eyes. Turning him in time into an instrument of death to seek out revenge, and to protect his idiotic son from becoming a victim from the predators that wished to destroy the last of the Quincy. And he was forced into the role once again, due to actions of a megalomaniac shinigami, at the battle of fake Karakura Town and Los Noches.

_Shinigami_, he internally sneered, _of course it would be one of those bastards who would dare to attempt to tear through the fabric of the five worlds in order to have total domination over every soul and made the universe over in their own image_. Their arrogance was legendary…but he had never thought it would sink to such damnable depths, at least not during his lifetime. If Souken was alive, Ryuuken strongly doubted even the deluded fool could see any justification for attempting to have a peaceful relationship with the brutes. However, there was fleeting moments of comradely (or perhaps just pity) Ryuuken originally had only extended towards Isshin…for reasons he could not explain…towards some of the other soul reapers he had witnessed in combat.

The feeling had become the most evident, when Isshin had pushed him into looking for his son in Hueco Mundo, after listening to the words of the maimed giant. Ryuuken did not particularly believe the teen's words, at the time, though it was obvious the teen truly believed his own story. Torture could do such damage to an unprepared and innocent mind. However, once Isshin got an idea into his underdeveloped cerebrum…it never left.

The boy, Sado, had been correct in the end

To be right in this case, did not seem to bring much comfort to anyone involved. Perhaps the real reason he had dismissed the information, despite the evidence displayed on the boy's body was…he rather not face the possible guilt of allowing his son to be chained to a mad man, when he could have done something other than stand aside and neglect his duty as a parent. He had to twist his very instincts against their natural inclination to work with the mouth breathing shinigami to protect his home. However, what was the point of saving all those stranger's souls from annihilation if he lost his boy? All those days and hours he wasted….while his son was having his very soul shredded.

It made him almost as bad as his own father…almost.

Being pushed into battle by Isshin's insistence once they had reached Los Noches, Ryuuken could see that this "elite" team of captains was struggling. A corpse of a scarred, overly muscular man, with immense spikes of black hair topped with bells, and a black eye patch still possessively held in his large, dead hand, provided the most jarring evidence that the remaining Espada were putting up a fierce resistance against the invaders. Other corpses, arrancars and shinigami alike, were scattered across the sand like mutilated, bloody doves. There were a few shinigami stubbornly refusing to die; a petite dark haired girl with a deep penetrating wound in her abdomen kept coughing up blood while a small man with lank brown hair attempted to heal her.

All those years ago, Ryuuken had been in the same position, trying to keep his wife's intestines from spilling out. He failed her then, and this shinigami was now failing his comrade in arms. Hesitantly, he had to admire the boy, when thought there was no real hope for his patient, despite his obvious skills. And the young man pushed on with his attempts, even when an arrancar transformed into his resurrection form of an immense warthog before attacking him in earnest.

The man's wide, innocent eyes had turned from warm chocolaty brown to glowing embers, threaded with red streaks as he raised his zanpakutou against the beast. Only love or hate could cause such a transformation…and the boy did not seem capable of true hatred which left love, love for the black haired girl dying at his feet. His blade was not very impressive…it reminded Ryuuken of a scapel more than anything but the young shinigami plunged into the warthog's chest without a thought towards the consequences for himself…just like Uryuu's codependent relationship with his "little friends." However, in spite of the supposed weakness of the attack, Ryuuken watched at the handle of the blade slowly filled with a brilliant red light and the arrancar fell to his knees as if his essence was being sucked out. Without much care, the brunette ripped his scapel-shaped sword and gently pricked the girl's flesh until the energy was absorbed by her body.

A skeletal male with long black hair had sonided into the scene and began to kick the arrancar lying dead. He had howled, "Tesla…Tesla…ya stupid bitch…" His one purple eye spied the young healer tending to the female shinigami. The feral, fierce glare in the orb had driven Ryuuken's feet to interrupt the potential slaughter. Releasing a glorious round of arrows at the male with the too wide grin, he had driven the monster back. Before he could possibly give chase to the quarry who dared to attack a healer, Isshin had dragged him away help him destroy the enormous Cero Espada.

So many shinigami had died already in the several attempts to bring the giant centaur-like creature down; the most brutal piece of evidence of such attempts was the body of a tall girl with lavender hair that had been split down the middle. It seemed to take days, to finally kill this particular Espada, even with the help of one of the remaining captains, a man with black hair braided with silver ornaments…When "Yammy" had collapsed into death's embrace, the sand beneath their feet had been stained crimson with blood. Their blood. The blood of the Espada. The blood of the foolish foot soldiers that came before them.

War was truly the greatest sin. For no one escaped without a black stain upon their souls, even the winners. But Ryuuken had already sinned…a few more spots on his tattered soul would not matter in the end. All that mattered at the time was to find his errant son in order to berate him until he returned home, where he could be safe. Safe from this destructive chaos.

Safe from corruption.

But a voice, the sinister cackle that had haunted Ryuuken for years, had hung in the air as he stood catching his breath and not trying to look like a panting dog. Unlike Isshin, he had some semblance of dignity to maintain. The one person, besides Uryuu, who could make him lose control, and reminded him of why he despised shinigami so heartily was here.

_"Curious…Very Curious indeed," a harsh voice, reminding Ryuuken of the way sandpaper sounded when two pieces were rubbed together, rang out. _

_With his five senses, Ryuuken scanned the landscape for the owner of this particular disturbing voice but he saw no one except for Isshin cleaning his sword with his robes, and the aristocratic captain padding over to the side of the black haired girl. She had stopped coughing up blood, and had passed out. Seeing the black-haired Captain, the young woman's savior hurriedly bowed his head before attempting to scamper away. It took only two steps, for the young man to stumble forward to into his knees. _

_"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, sir," he apologized rapidly as he fled the scene to the side of an older woman with a long black braid hanging under her chin. The healer seemed to be beneath the captain's notice, as he turned his attention to the young woman, and examined her pale face._

_A small sneer played on Ryuuken's lips, the boy had actually showed several seconds of bravery but it was obvious he lacked a true backbone or true devotion for if he did…he would have stayed. There were elements of the Soul Society's culture, Ryuuken did not understand (nor did he care to). Yet, the flustered brunette showed how weak he truly was underneath. _

_Yes, he is very much like Uryuu…_

_"How intriguing…it is unusual that I have ever been reported to be wrong. However, when it comes to your species…it appears I am not done studying," a figure around his own height flash stepped behind Yammy's corpse. The parts of his body that were exposed were covered in pure white powder (or paint, not like it mattered), which contrasted fiercely against his black robes, black mask, purple headdress, and yellow teeth. _

_"Yes. I believe the pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together," the captain of the 12__th__ squad looked over Ryuuken with a appraising but still calculating glance, "there is no way that dirty old man could have produced a young heir to his legacy. There had to be a middle generation," he then added with a casual wave of his hand, revealing a dagger-like nail, "However, I expected that I already dissected the boy's paternal and maternal figures. What a surprise to see you breathing…but I feel that I have met you before."_

_Ryuuken gritted his teeth, as he pushed back his glasses. There so many things that desired to be released from his lips, to slash and attack the shinigami in front of him. No, not a death god but a sadistic murderer. The man who believed it was appropriate to skew his wife with his sword to see if she was a Quincy or not. This "Captain," that was supposedly worth protecting due to his brain, was allowed to kill defenseless women and record their screams for "science" and his sense of pleasure. It did not even seemed to bother Kurotsuchi Mayuri he butchered a woman right in front of her three year old son nor in time he took away the same boy's own grandfather._

_Rage surrounded every nerve ending and demanded to be poured upon this shinigami. To finally get justice…to protect his son from this demon, felt so right…_

_You may be smiling right now, but don't worry, I can easily shoot out each one of your teeth…before piercing your heart. _

_A large hand gripped his shoulder, and a familiar cocky voice, but in a more severe tone, whispered, "Ryuuken, I strongly suggest you drop your bow. He's not worth losing your head. He will be punished but right now is not the right time. I promise on my wife's grave…Kurotsuchi will pay for his grotesque crimes…"_

_Ryuuken slightly relaxed into the taller man's hold before removing the tension from his shoulders. He snapped back, with only half of his usual biting sardonic manner, "There is no need to be so familiar with me… Kurotsuchi," before removing himself from Isshin and lowering his bow._

_"We must have a conversation at a later date, Quincy, "Mayuri snarled, "but there are so many fascinating corpses that I must collect as my specimens before they become unusable. However, please give your….Uryuu…my regards. I am very interested to see if he has recovered his powers or he remains a helpless infant that I can crush with my breath alone." _

_Mayuri flash stepped out of sight, though Ryuuken could hear him bark, "Come now, Nemu, you insipid woman…we have important work to complete."_

Uryuu could have found himself a more undesirable fate if he had been captured by the Soul Society's resident mad scientist. Mayuri would have not hesitated to kill the boy; the Octava appeared to be too deranged to have developed such a decisive plan. However, Ryuuken doubted Uryuu would feel lucky to be alive…suicide would become a tempting treat instead of dealing with the trauma of the Hollow's abuse, and finding a reason to remain alive.

_For it easy to die, in fact it takes little effort. Life is the brutal challenge for only the strongest souls. I know, for even I don't define what I have been doing for more than a decade as living. _

This was like not all those other incidents where he let out steam by curling his lips and flaring nostrils at his son as he prepared bandages or sewed up the boy's injuries. No cutting lecture or slashing comments dripping with distain could steer Uryuu back to normalcy. There was no rule book that could possibly guide him as he dealt with the psychological damage inflicted onto Uryuu. This was so beyond what he was personally capable of dealing with, but he was the one who ignored Uryuu's absence. Ryuuken had dismissed it as if meant nothing, while Uryuu was forced to spend his time with a madman, and he was almost living the good life by comparison.

He had left Uryuu to rot and Ryuuken highly doubt the boy would appreciate his presence or any possible help. The boy could be so stupidly stubborn, especially when it came to matters where he was concerned. Point A: Uryuu's cockroach infested apartment—residence of squealer and misery. Point B: Until the arrancars' attacks in September, the two of them had not spoken for over a year.

Ryuuken released the doorknob from his grasp, as he took a few steps away. Leaning against the wall, he scanning over his son's chart. Even though the words had been seared into his brain, he continued to read again the results of Isshin's physical examination. The clinical terminology usually allowed him to distance himself from his patients, and it provided a cold comfort or perhaps a delusion of control over life and death. However, this time…those same medical terms made him want to go on rampage…or at least find a way to bring back _the thing_ to life so he could kill it again.

One death was too merciful for _the thing_.

_Anemia. Severe malnourishment and dehydration. Extensive contusions. Ligature marks. Spiral fractures in the ulna, and radius. Deep tissue lacerations on the ventral plane showing signs of inflammation and infection. Pattern of healing and fracturing of the fourth, fifth, and eight ribs. Several compression fractures evident in three digits of the left hand, with several green stick fractures in lunate, and other delicate hand bones. _

_Clear evidence of rape and sexual abuse_. The Octava had not lied to him on that issue. It would have been so much better if the lewd insinuations were just … insinuations. But he should have been able to tell the difference between possible lies and half-truths. The way the Hollow proudly crowed about his conquest, with a lust filled glances should have alerted him to the situation at hand.

However, what truly disturbed Ryuuken the most was the…

_…Fucking bite marks. _

Did the Hollow have any decency? Perhaps not, based on what he observed from the Octava's interactions with his son…but seeing the primitive method of claiming pressed into his son's skin had nearly lead to the development and explosion of a cranial aneurysm. Despite the pleas of affection from the dying Octava's lips, it was clear that the Octava saw his son as food…and he enjoyed playing with his prey.

No son of his was prey to such a pathetic excuse of an enemy.

The image of the pink haired monster chomping down on Uryuu's shoulder, made him want to pull out a cigarette. His hand was already in his pants' pocket, caressing the package of smokes. With a sigh, Ryuuken pulled his hand away from the tempting nicotine. The cancer sticks could wait until he dragged himself home to his mansion to pour a few shots of bourbon down his throat.

Followed by several fingers of whiskey and possibly vodka. Anything really to make his throat burn and take away the odor of failure sticking to his person. Uryuu may have made the first mistake by rushing into battle to go after his little red-haired "friend," but in reality, the boy's injuries were born from his failure as a parent.

Failure was something he, Ishida Ryuuken, was very uncomfortable with; it was an enemy he battled with every breath whether it came to his patients or the battlefield. Failure was not tolerable. Despite being raised without strict guidance or a rigid structure, he had been blessed with the strength of will to forge his own standards. There are many descriptive terms that colleagues and supposed friends said behind his back, but he held no doubt in the strength of his character. He could stand on his own, and not bow to the opinions of the fools surrounding him.

What did it matter if he possessed internal fortitude or not, when the evidence of his failure remained, pointing a accusing finger in his direction? The mutilated body of his son, only in slumber due to the copious amounts of morphine flooding his system and surrounded by tubing, screamed, "Look at what you have done! You pushed and pushed me…are you glad that I am broken now, _Ryuuken_?" The imagined voice sounded so real in his mind, crisp and cool, except for the obvious sneer of his first name.

Even imaginary Uryuu was so disrespectful towards him.

However, Uryuu had always been that way. Perhaps in the beginning it was not meant to be on purpose but as time passed, it appeared the boy enjoyed pressing his buttons. As a child, Uryuu had hide his sleeping pills, always tried to bring home some mangy and feral feline as a "pet," talked about ghosts even though he was strictly ordered not to, and whenever his back was turned the boy was off in the manor's gardens playing God knows what…but Uryuu managed to track in dirt whenever he decided to come in. There was also the matter of his girlish hobby of sewing but at least that was useful if the boy ever grew up enough to focus himself on a proper career path in medicine instead of playing "super hero" with Kurosaki's son.

_Maybe this war…being captured and tortured will finally show him what I have been trying to teach him for years. Instead of listening to the poisonous words that spewed from Souken's mouth, he can see how the old man wanted to use and mold him into what he wanted. Probably not…Uryuu will always love the moronic codger more than me. But I can hope, he will change his mind. _

_Souken may have loved Uryuu in return, but he always put his cause above everyone else. Sacrificing whoever was needed for better cooperation between the Quincy and Shinigami, or whatever monstrous Hollow showed up in the middle of the night. How many times did I stand and watch as that man lead his trainees…family…and my brothers to their deaths with a gentle smile playing on his lips? I was required to do the same, to sacrifice myself and part of me was ready for the day when I fought a Hollow and lost my soul to its appetite. _

_Until Amaya entered my world…_

_She became something to protect, something that was so precious and separate from my life as a Quincy. Amaya gave me herself, her completely normal human self, and a family. Of course, Amaya never discovered how "talented" and "gifted" her child was to become in the eyes of Souken. She only saw Uryuu as her lovely little boy, and me as a devoted father. She was so wrong. _

_I have tried to provide a normal life for our child and protect him in my own way by my own terms. _

_If Amaya is watching over us now, I know she will be counting down the days until she can beat me senseless for my mistakes and the harm I have caused towards our child. _

_It appears that I am the one Ishida who is not cursed to die a sudden, violent death. Uryuu's self-destructive behaviors will lead him to his mother's arms before me. I will probably die a long and painful death from lung cancer, many years after Uryuu leaves me behind in the World of the Living. Maybe this is for the best that this is our fate. The Quincy can finally die out for good. And I can continue on as a bent, cold-hearted old man that everyone sees me as. _

A flash of rage boiled through Ryuuken's body. It did not seem quite fair that he was always painted as a villain in comparison to the compassionate image of Souken living in his son's head. Especially since he was the only one that truly cared about Uryuu's well fair. How many times did he trail after his rebellious child, sight unseen, to make sure the boy did not attempt to battle Hollows who were above his power range? Who attempted to train the insolent brat when there was no one else around? Who kept the Hollows away, when the boy was powerless after returning from the Soul Society?

_Me, of course._

_And he will never appreciate what I have done or understand why I have sacrificed a normal father and son relationship so I can prepare him to be strong and independent, without the need of others that can easily manipulate his too-large heart. _

_He needs to learn that men don't cry or beg for their lives._

_He needs to learn to see the truth for himself. _

_He must understand there is no need to sacrifice himself for others…that he needs to think for himself. For once, Uryuu should be selfish and live a normal life free of the supernatural. No more sacrifices…no more foolishness. _

_Because if I truly lost him like Amaya…I will lose my sanity. _

A nasty voice sprouted in the back of Ryuuken's mind, **"But you have already lost him….despite everything that you have attempted. Look at the boy, and see what you failed to prevent." **

**Don't you see how much he hates you? **

**Don't you see why you deserve to be hated by the boy?**

_Yes, I can see. My love towards Uryuu is like a thorn erupting from the stem of a rose. It's protective but damaging all the same…far from nurturing and caring love that others can provide Uryuu. But such compassion and tenderness has been eliminated from my nature from too much death._

_Too much death, indeed. _

Subconsciously fingering the cigarettes in his pocket, Ryuuken grabbed the doorknob before creeping into Uryuu's room.

* * *

To clarify, I love Souken's character…since it appears that he may be the only Ishida lacking extensive emotional damage and baggage. However, though in the series he is portrayed as a saintly compassionate man I can't help but to add flaws for no one is that perfect in real life. . The contrast between Souken and Ryuuken's personalities is so intense, that I have to theorize that something had to have happen between them and Souken made his own mistakes in raising his son. Again, always remember what POV this information is coming from…Ryuuken is going to be biased and not deal with all the facts.

Getting into Ryuuken's mindset, was a strange process for me and I probably made mistakes in this area. I do feel that Ryuuken has been emotionally and verbally abusive towards Uryuu. However, there is love there…just buried far beneath the surface…it probably does not help that the Ishida men have some serious communication problems. I mean since I writing a story about plausible redemption for Szayel, Ryuuken does deserve a chance as well, since he actually possesses a soul and is not a Hollow.

The first real appearance of Mayuri. For a long time, I thought I was going to tip-toe around his character…but I have decided to add him to make some additional drama. I believe on some level there can't be an Uryuu story without some inclusion of Mayuri…there is a weird yin and yang connection between those characters. Though I have tried my best to follow canon, the idea of Mayuri seeing Uryuu as a child and murdering his mother felt "right." I have always thought it was weird that Mayuri was just carrying around a picture of Souken's head just for the hell of it… (though he is a psychopath- I don't consider Mayuri to be insane…) so I think that despite his statements, Mayuri knew who Uryuu was and was just playing with him to get a reaction. Again, just my interpretation of canon.

And when it comes to Szayel…I am not sure if anyone predicted that sort of ending to the battle. All I am going to say on that matter is this story far from over. There will be at least 32 chapters (and probably more based on some plots and characters I have decided to add to the story). Uryuu's issues are going to be at the forefront for the next few chapters, as he tries to pretend everything is normal with him. While, we all know that can never be the case for Uryuu now.

I tried my best when it came to the battle scene…there is not that much information about Isshin or Ryuuken's abilities in comparison to their children so if I am incorrect than I apologize.

R&R-I had a really tough week at my surgical clinicals so any kind words would be awesomesause.

Chapter 21: **Bewildering Compassion**-Only Uryuu's POV and it's not Ryuuken who shows compassion. More characters ( and more challenges to write) are entering the story.


	21. Chapter 21: Necessary Misunderstandings

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**A/N:** Dream scene is connected to the same "dreamverse" shown in Chapter 18: Unmasked Fear, and will continue in the future chapters.

**Chapter 21:** Necessary Misunderstandings

"You hold me inside your iris like

A terminal stain on life

Your condescend to my primal brain

And twist me around like a knife

Can't begin to explain

The feelings I have restrained

Don't ask me how I am

Because you are too busy planning your epitaph

Let me tell you

Don't try to be the one person

Who has stayed just to say

They never left me

Aggravated, complicated, someone say it

God, I never learn

You keep me hidden behind a curtain

An audible human display

You feed me orchids to give me courage

And keep me in line with distain,"

**"Orchids," Stone Sour**

* * *

**"**Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts."-Albert Einstein

* * *

_In and out. In and out. _

_He felt the curved needle laying underneath the dermis of his skin; the sliver of metal was so cold against the inner workings of his flesh. Uryuu bit his lip, but a slight hiss escaped from his mouth as the needle was yanked from his flesh to be released from the bindings of skin once more. A silk thread coursed after it, rippling like a snake through the grass, until the single perfect stitch was completed. _

_At first, he attempted to determine what sort of stitch was being used to attach the twisted creations of navy and white cloth (backed with beeswax to make the "wings" more solid)to his skin. Whether it be a continuous mattress stitch or something interrupted; it really did not matter. There was no way he repair the damage to his back…._

_Uryuu was trapped. Fighting had been useless after the pink haired male had his way with him on the surface of the toadstool. He had been brought to this small hole in the bark of a Hawthorne tree far from the garden he had made his home with Orihime and the rest of their clan. The floor of the butterfly's home was covered with flower petals, stumpy candles made from beeswax, and a large bed crafted from a split seed pod that appeared to be wrinkled and desiccated but filled with a billowy, cotton softness. It was better than his own hovel situated in the cracks of an ancient bird bath. _

_Besides being flown here against his will, there was something not quite right in the home of the betraying butterfly. There were no windows to the outside world and the door had been barred from his use with numerous pointy thorns. Yes, some of the petals surrounding his feet were beautiful and fresh, but many were rotting…in the process of transforming into thin, black, crinkled rags of silk. The most ancient petals had curled upon themselves and they gave out a noxious sticky-sweet odor. _

_And in the corner there was a pile of bloody and torn homemade wings. _

_How many times had this unstable butterfly had done this? With a gulp, Uryuu had to wonder what happened to the previous individuals who had captured the attention of the male whose legs prisoned his naked body as he continued to sew the wings into his skin. His captor, the one that called himself Szayel, and was at first glance a simply strange but harmless butterfly. It was obvious, there was no such thing as a harmless creature. He was at Szayel's mercy now, instead of searching for the woman who he loved. _

_Please don't let that wretched bat hurt her. Let dear death take my pitiful soul first._

_"Shush, my sweetness," Szayel whispered into Uryuu's ear," I'm almost finished with this little project and soon we can direction our attentions to more fulfilling tasks." He gave Uryuu a few soft taps to the shoulder before continuing to puncture the youth's skin with the needle made from metal cans the "giants" easily discarded into their habitat. _

_In and out. In and out._

_Szayel leaned over, and Uryuu flinched at the snap of the man's teeth against the silk strand as he bit it off. _

_"All done, Uryuu," Szayel sang as he pushed Uryuu to his feet, "Would you like to admire my handiwork?"_

_"…" saying nothing seemed to be the safer choice than blurting out what he truly felt about this situation, about the stupid "wings" and internally burying the curses he wanted to spew at the pinked haired menace._

_Interpreting the silence as agreement or at least compliance, Szayel dragged him by the hand to a warped shard of glass that hung from the tree's bark. Peering at his reflection, Uryuu was jolted by the appearance of the floppy and unnatural additions to his back. However, Uryuu lowered his gaze as his eyes were more focused on the bruises spotting his thighs. Contusions that were the product of Szayel forcing his legs open in order to properly thrust into his body. Uryuu turned away from his naked reflection and found himself looking into the amber orbs of the mad butterfly. A gloved hand cupped his cheek and dragged his face upwards._

_"For so long I have been watching you from afar and observing every little quirk of your personality. I have extensively researched every part of your life…and now finally I'm able to claim you as my own…my own mate," Szayel lowered his hands to Uryuu's waist before spinning the shorter male around so his back was against Szayel's front. _

_Pushing down the vomit that rose in his throat, Uryuu spoke softly, in the most courteous manner under the circumstances, "Since you know so much about me…perhaps you can allow me to help my…best friend. She was snatched by a bat…and I would like your permission to rescue her," Uryuu hurriedly added, " And of course, I will return to you…mate."_

_A chuckle as delicate as lilies of the valley swaying in the wind caressed against his throat, it was light but Uryuu sensed something dark underneath the sweetness by the way Szayel's nails tore into his hips and the violent swinging of Szayel's antennas against his hair. _

_"There is no need to concern yourself with her welfare any longer. Even though she does not deserve it, her needs are being well taken care of by Ulquiorra…." Szayel said with undercurrent of distain in his voice as he pressed his beaky nose into Uryuu's hair._

_"Wait….you know that….monster that kidnapped her?" Uryuu spluttered, as his hands curled up into fists at his side._

_"It's called mutualism," Szayel hummed as his long fingers tip-toed across Uryuu's features, "Ulquiorra wanted the girl's bloody heart and I desired to consume your tender flesh… so a deal was struck." A long pink tongue trailed up the side of Uryuu's cheek, coating the youth's skin in a layer of thick saliva, similar to the leavings of a snail._

_With a soft chuckle Szayel added, "Just like I predicted…you taste like nectar."_

* * *

_"You taste like nectar…."_

Uryuu's eyes popped open. All he saw around him was white. White walls. White floors. Even a thick white blanket covered his body. Was the appearance of Ryuuken and Kurosaki just a dream? Was the memory of Szayel falling to his death…a product of his dark imagination? A few tears spilled down his cheeks, following the dried tear marks that he must have been created in his sleep. As Uryuu attempted to wipe away the droplets of water from his face, he realized his left arm was encased within a plaster cast.

_Szayel broke my bones…._

_…but most importantly he would never take care of my injuries without reducing me to degrading acts of begging, and bargaining the use of my body and affections for medical care. Actions that would have left searing memories in my brain, if I finally broke down under Szayel's rule. _

_What I am thinking? I did break down…I am completely broken…no more like fractured into my basic parts. There is nothing tying me together; the billions of atoms that were bound together to form my body are scattered to the wind. Maybe I never begged the Octava for anything but I was just at that point. A few more hours, a few more days and he would have finally held in his gloved hands what he desired the most…not love, not a willing body to screw into a mattress or the floor but my complete submission to him. If what I remember is true, then I have escaped from that terrible fate of becoming his compliant little doll. _

_But I highly doubt there are such things as miracles; if I have been truly been saved…then I will be forced to pay a higher price to a new master. For nothing is offered without a price, perhaps I should be glad that Szayel drilled that dear lesson into my head. _

Slowly, Uryuu lifted his head as an attempt of ripping away the foggy cobwebs that seemed to be clouding his brain and his judgment. Yes, his surroundings were white, and in deep contrast to the over vivid dream world he had awoken from but it was a different shade of white in comparison to the white he had become accustomed to Los Noches and Szayel's laboratory. The white that had coated those surrounding was too-not pure-similar to the perfected, and sterile nature of bleach. Despite Los Noches being the home to the most sinful creatures under creation, its décor of blind whiteness remained unmarred and blank. Disturbingly free of any variety or comfort; a portent of what may befall the universe if Aizen was able to win and craft the world in his own image.

_Aizen has lost…he has been captured, _a tired whisper floated through Uryuu's brain…

Yes, he remembered…the elder Kurosaki saying something along those lines, but when he heard those hopeful words he believed them to be a bluff, in order to throw Szayel off his game. Such words were meaningless…Szayel only cared about his own well-being. The fate of his master was only something to be amused with, he was an only greedy monster after all. The well-being of others was beyond his understanding.

The room, Uryuu found himself in was white. However, it was a flawed white…with undertones of crème and beige. There were small cracks near the junction where the ceiling met the walls. Near the door (which was made out of a blond wood) the coat of paint was faded. A small smile graced Uryuu's lips…at the tiny deviations from perfection. It could mean that he was truly home again in the World of the Living with other whole human souls. This knowledge made his smile only increase in size, until he noticed the large symbol gracing the wall closest to the door. Smack in the middle of the white canvas was a light blue, five pointed cross…

_Shit._

_Shit._

_I need to get out of here…NOW._

**So your father was good enough to rescue you but you can't be bothered to spare a few moments for a nice, happy family reunion?**

_I don't know where you have been for the majority of my life, but any moment spend with Ryuuken is far from "happy," and if I want to be free from him or his wrath I need to leave before he comes to check up on me. _

Uryuu's nails frantically scratched across his skin as he attempted to remove the needle connected to the IV from his flesh. As he bit into his lip, Uryuu tore it out before his fingers made it to the next tube connected into his skin.

"What are you doing, boy?" a familiar caustic voice, that always demanded instant obedience, forced Uryuu to stop his efforts, but he managed to evade answering. In his panic and confusion, Uryuu had not bothered to noticed the quiet presence of the only other Quincy.

Ryuuken was standing by the window, his expression tight and unreadable as he turned to face Uryuu, he tapped a cigarette against window ledge. With a quick flick of his wrist, the cigarette was lit with a silver lighter Ryuuken tossed into his suit's pocket without a care. He smoked it gently, before shaking out the black ash into the window ledge, and throwing into the nearby garbage can.

"So," Ryuuken's piercing eyes finally looked at Uryuu…not as if he was his son but a puppy that had dared to have a mistake on the new carpets, " the prodigal son is awake. Tell me now, are you ready to atone for your foolishness like a man or will you run away the moment my back has turned?"

Uryuu took a few deep breaths, before daring to glance over at Ryuuken. He heard the insinuation of him being a coward in his father's voice and in this drained state it would be easy to lose control of his feelings. Ryuuken may have helped to recuse him, but Uryuu highly doubted his well-being was a part of his father's motivations. Now, Uryuu was in debt to the man…

The one man that he never wanted to have leverage over him.

Well, it was too late. He owed Ryuuken or perhaps it could be better phrased Ryuuken owned him.

Smoothing out the planes of his grey suit (which was obviously free of perfections and wrinkles) Ryuuken glided over to Uryuu's side. He easily slide his slender hands into a pair of disposable blue gloves, as he bent over Uryuu. The gloves, though blue, were still latex and the memory of that sensation as Szayel's gloved hands would grope or fondle him, made Uryuu flinch as Ryuuken tightly grabbed his wrist, "_Stay still_…try not to make more a mess of things that you already have."

Ryuuken's technique as he reconnected the needle was far from gentle but it was precise and quick, " Do I have to repeat myself, Uryuu?," he sighed as tossed the used gloves into the nearest wastebasket, " What made you run away from your obligations and your promise to me, your own father? Do you have any sense of decency?"

"It's never foolish to want to protect an innocent girl," Uryuu said coldly, devoid of any emotion, as he tried to stare down Ryuuken from his position on the bed, "There is decency in trying to protect someone you care about. But then I highly doubt you can understand such things."

There was a part of Uryuu that delighted in pushing Ryuuken, not because he wanted to cause his father pain (he severely doubted that his ice statue of a father could feel emotional distress) but to at least see some expression on the older man's face. Since…since Uryuu could remember there were only a few emotions that Ryuuken could fail to prevent from playing on his face. Anger was one, and Uryuu would take it over the frozen mask that his father preferred to wear.

Ryuuken's nostrils slightly flared as he pushed up his silver frames up the bridge of his nose

"At least you recognize that though you desired to "help" your classmate, you managed to do nothing. You failed in your mission due to the lack of proper training and talent. There were many reasons why you were never meant to fight on the battle field. You are still, and I believe you will, remain a weak boy. It is amazing to me how little you have matured through the years. The fact, you had to be recused by my hand, proves it."

_It only took him forty seconds to bring that up._

"…And your pathetic efforts were in vain. Aizen may be captured and our world is no longer in danger but Inoue Orihime nor Ulquiorra have been found," Ryuuken sneered as crossed his arms around his chest.

"What?" Uryuu felt his heart leap into his throat and his stomach painfully clenched.

_But…that doesn't make any sense? Everything Kurosaki, Sado, and I did was for her benefit. Even if I completely failed in my mission, my goal, my dream of being the one to find her and slay the merciless dragon that dragged her away from the World of the Living, like Hades' kidnapping of Persephone, Kurosaki would never have failed in finding her. Kurosaki never gives up when it comes to his friends, especially not her…._

_So, what the hell is going on? _

Ryuuken covered his mouth before more questions could pour from his throat.

"I'm not here to have a discussion about your pathetic crush, boy," Ryuuken snarled. Uryuu's eyes grew wide as he tried to back away from his father. Ryuuken removed his hand from Uryuu's mouth but placed his hands on his shoulders, harshly pinching Uryuu's skin, "Yes, I know. Of course, I know about Inoue…you have been so obvious with your feelings. It's disgusting, and I believe even you understand how pathetic you have made yourself with your behavior over an orphaned girl, who will never want you."

"Even if she did return your affections… did you really think I would allow you to marry such trash? She won't bring honor to our family…"

"I'm not a part of _your family_. I thought I made it clear when I left home-"

Ryuuken cut Uryuu off with a growl, " Running away…does not make you a man or a singular entity. I believe that is the question here is how much do you depend on me still? Think about it boy, if you are capable of such a skill…"

Glaring up at Ryuuken, Uryuu attempted to shove Ryuuken's hands off his shoulders but found he did not possess the strength to accomplish such a basic task. Ryuuken's lips curled into a cutting smirk as he looked down at him. Lifting a single finger to his father's chest, and gave a slight but still suggestive poke, Uryuu said coldly "I _refuse_ to depend on you for anything, Ryuuken…"

Before his father could answer, there was a slight rapping at the door. Turning his head to the side, Ryuuken glanced at the door but decided to ignore whoever wished to enter. It continued on for a few moments more before it was silenced.

"Your childish_ arrogance_ is showing, Uryuu," Ryuuken removed Uryuu's finger from his chest before leaning in, and nearly dominating the small space between them, "Who did you turn to when you found yourself powerless? Who will be the one to pay off the expense of this hospital bill? Who rescued you?"

It was a soft murmur, but the single powerful word left Uryuu's lips, " _You."_

That single word, innocuous word that could easily be expressed a thousand times a day, was more painful than any slice of Szayel's scapel. And now that he had said it, admitted that Ryuuken was superior to him, there would be no point in talking. Perhaps that one word was what his father wanted to hear…but there was so much Uryuu wanted to add…

_A son should be able to turn to his father for help or guidance without strings attached. A real father would want care about their child's well-being, but I suppose you are the exception to the rule and you enjoy this twisted bond between us, I am a fool for even thinking you are capable of loving me like a father should. Maybe I am so flawed that I can't be loved but I know that despite my failings I am still a better person than you. And one day, one day soon, I will find a way to be free of you forever. I will make enough money to pay back every debt with interest and then I will leave you to rot alone in the Ishida manor. _

_Perhaps you can twist me to depend on you, for the moment, but it will never last. _

"Yes, you spoiled brat….and now you will follow my rules. You will return home and leave your disgusting hovel . There will no fighting Hollows or training until I determine you are strong enough. Even when I determine that you are well, all of your activities will be completed under my direct supervision. Despite the sacrifices I will have to make at work, it will be necessary since you are unable to fend for yourself."

"And," Ryuuken furrowed his eyebrows at Uryuu, as his eyes narrowed, " You will no longer associate with shinigami or any of your little friends. Your life will consist of school and home for now on…"

Someone was at the door once again, but instead of the polite knocking that was there before, it was replaced with a brutal pounding against the slim door. Ryuuken raised an eyebrow at the sight before padding over to look out the small glass window. A few foul curses flew from Ryuuken's lips as he locked the door and strolled back over to Uryuu's side.

Uryuu was a little puzzled over what was going on outside his hospital room, but he knew better to ask his father. Sighing at the man who become his new guard and was ready to make him a prisoner once again, Uryuu pushed up his glasses

"Even though you associate with shinigami…what a hypocrite…" Uryuu muttered more to himself than Ryuuken.

A hand smacked Uryuu's cheek, " Don't mouth off to me. I would think two months of being a Hollow's _concubine_ would have taught you to be more grateful but then you never seem to learn, boy," Ryuuken added as he tilted his head back as the expression of pure horror took over Uryuu's face, "_Yes, I know_."

_"Yes, I know."_

_Those three little words sum it up quite nicely, don't they? They ooze compassion and love about my situation; what I had to endure under the hands of a deranged Hollow. But then, when I fantasized about escape or killing Szayel, I always believed that I could hide the scars, the pain, the humiliation, and the abuse away. Lock all the memories up carefully and bury them far from any prying eyes. _

_Well, if anyone would find out…it would be Ryuuken. The one person I can't afford to show weakness to. When Szayel made all the those lewd comments I hoped Ryuuken would think those statements were only the product of the Hollow's instability or just that Szayel was lying to get under his skin and force Ryuuken to make a mistake from losing his emotions. Clearly, Szayel did not grasp my father's personality._

_There are other ways to determine if someone has been…been…violated. Tests and examinations that can only offer concrete evidence of rape and sexual abuse. Evidence that cannot be covered up or faked. Or is it more it like that every time a person just looks at me they can see what has been done to me? They just know that I a pitiful boy who was unable to protect himself from a monster? I felt that I have been broken for so long that perhaps now everyone can just see how fractured I am from the outside. _

_I can't hide, can I?_

_"Yes, I know."_

_Does Ryuuken really know or understand? Does he know what it is like to have whatever dreams you possessed to be taken and ripped away from your soul? Does he comprehend how disturbing it is for a Hollow's cold fingers to trail down your spine in the middle of the night and an almost tender voice whisper in your ear, "It is so amusing to watch you shiver...but I think I want to watch you doing something else…Yes, look at me…It's time to make my sparrow sing again."_

_Does understand what it is like to watch a friend being mutilated before your eyes and know that it is your fault that he is suffering?_

_Does he know what is like to be forced to eat the closest thing you have to a friend in hell?_

_Does he really understand?_

_The answer to that question is a "No." He can't possibly. And no one will. _

_I am alone in this. Not like that's much of a surprise…I have always been alone since sensei died but this is different. If anyone else finds out that I have been….what happened to me then they will reject me. Or pity me. I am not sure what is worse…_

"However, I have to wonder if you enjoyed his attentions. You were always such an overly affectionate and needy child, perhaps you welcomed his embrace," Ryuuken interrupted his thoughts with his poisonous words

Uryuu only heard the insinuation that rose from his father's throat, "_Perhaps you wanted him."_ The need to attack Ryuuken floated through his body, and Uryuu felt his unbroken fingers itch to strangle the older man's throat but before he could strike, and make his father take back the cruel words, the door was forced open by a slashing red light.

"That's enough… Ryuuken" a voice commanded behind a simple white fan.

* * *

The miniature white logs crumbled under his touch.

Just like everything he came into contact with…

A rather impressive pile of burned out cigarettes on a sleek ash tray seemed to mock him with their presence. Mentally, Ryuuken could almost hear Isshin gently chiding him, "Two packs today, Ryuuken? Where is that famous Quincy self-control I hear so much about? Do you want to live to see your grandchildren, because you keep this up…I highly doubt that's going to happen."

He knew the imaginary (and the real) Isshin deplored his self-destructive habit. The ill-bred shinigami was always going on about if he could quit smoking certainly the "great and powerful" Quincy could do the same. Isshin could never understand.

Isshin was many things: childish, irresponsible, idiotic, foolish, and overly emotionally.

Serious flaws, to be sure, but Isshin was never cruel. Harsh words, unless they were truly needed, never crossed his lips. Isshin did not possess a vicious personality.

Unlike him…

Having to stare into those haunted and vulnerable eyes of his son, eyes that were so similar to his dear departed wife, dislodged the dark bile that surrounded his heart. Ryuuken was not a psychologist, and he did not particularly care to understand his psyche, but underneath his need to mold his son into a proper man, there was something malevolent in his intentions towards Uryuu.

.

A normal father would want to comfort their son after rescuing him from a mad man.

Ryuuken wasn't sure how to do that even though a part of him wanted to be able to provide a glimmer of tenderness to his son. But tenderness always lead to weakness, failure, and death. Ryuuken could not lead Uryuu down that path even though that was the boy's natural inclination. To provide his boy with comforting words and touches, would make Uryuu soft. He needed to be on guard, ready to strike at a moment's notice. People, you loved and cared for, could betray you in an instant. For while Hollows were all-consuming demons, at least for the most part, they did not try to hide their sins. By contrast, humans hide their base desires, until temptation became too strong and their true, unmasked selves became apparent.

And just few hours ago, he had fallen under temptation and committed a sin under the guidance of wrath. Perhaps because it was due to the fact that he was forced to wait over two days for his son to wake up from his near coma. Perhaps it was that damned Urahara Kisuke (whose need to tinker with forces that should be left alone, Ryuuken saw as the trigger for this folly of a war) who demanded to speak with Uryuu (along with his feline paramour, and that green haired Hollow girl. Just because she helped Kurosaki's son in the final battle did not excuse the fact that she was a masked demon). Perhaps it was because Uryuu so easily fell into his normal role that he played in their arguments the moment he awakened . The defensive, naïve protagonist versus the frozen, cynical, "bad" father figure.

For once, maybe, he just wanted a little gratitude, a little respect, and a little kindness from his only child. Those hopes were simply too great a burden to place on his estranged son. Looking back, Ryuuken could now see the flickers of fear that had roamed through the boy's eyes. He had thought he was still imprisoned and before the boy could adjust he pounced. It was more than that. Ryuuken knew he crossed a far greater line.

_"However, I have to wonder if you enjoyed his attentions. You were always such an overly affectionate and needy child, perhaps you welcomed his embrace."_

_Where did those hellish words come from? _

_The way Uryuu recoiled from me, backing away as far as the bed would allow him, and the way he placed his damaged hands in front his body….he is never going to trust me. I may have some horrific things to him in the past, but there was always a reason for it. A preventive measure against future idiocy. I know that Uryuu hates me, despises me, even fears me at times but he still attempted to sacrifice himself, to save me from the Octava. Now, having to look in rage-filled eyes that were so betrayed by my words, I know he would leave me to die. Or try to kill me instead…_

_Why do I possess this need to push him past his breaking point? Do I enjoy watching him struggle as he attempts to put himself back together? I suppose the motivation is to make him stronger, so no matter what is done to him, taken from him, or said to him he can continue to fight on. But maybe, just maybe, I am wrong. What if Souken was right, by forcing and pushing him, I have made him weaker? What if broke him just everything else in my life?_

_It's not like I can apologize, I can't take back my words. Even if Uryuu could forgive me, the lewd accusation will always hang between us. Though I have to admit that I liked seeing the fury in his eyes, comparison to the strange, blank that filled his eyes when I fought against the Octava. I would never exactly blame Uryuu for what happened to him in Granz' domain, but I know now that my son was no passive victim. He fought the bastard to the best of his ability and though in the end, he lost…I am actually proud of him._

_What his classmate, Sado, said finally makes sense, "There was no need for Ishida to do anything for me. His position was no better than mine, but he did the right thing for me…even though it might have cost him everything. A less honorable man would have taken death."_

_When others find out, I doubt they will be understanding. Their accusations will make mine look like child's play, though it will be mine that sticks out in his brain. Others will condemn him for his weakness, make comments about his sexuality, and drive shame deeper into his heart. Even though I doubt he is the only one who will come out of this scarred. Despite what that mangy Grimmjow said about Ulquiorra being, "too damn pussy-whipped by Aizen's stupid rules to have an original thought in his head to try anything against the bitch," I know that pretty girls don't survive wars without some internal damage. And perhaps two damaged souls can make a whole, once we find her. _

_Boys generally don't like girls that their fathers' approve of…I know I didn't. I may have to act cruel for a little bit longer but I understand what will make my son happy in the end. With my training, I will make sure that he stays that way for the rest of his existence. I will break him, and push him (while the need to self-flagellate rises in my soul) but he will be a better man for it. Unlike me, Uryuu will be strong enough to protect his future wife and children from harm or death. _

_He will never thank me, in fact Uryuu will curse my name until I die and never forgive me. However, I can force myself to live with it. I will continue to protect him from afar and will gladly sew up the lips of anyone who dares to humiliate him. I will make up for my angry tongue even though Uryuu will never know._

_I understand perfectly what I need to do, now that Uryuu is back in my life. _

Crossing his legs, Ryuuken leaned back into the black leather couch that swallowed his lean frame. The parlor he was sitting in was decorated in a scheme of black and white, with touches of navy blue. A guest would declare the oriental rugs, the oil paintings of the German country side, and antiques scattered throughout the room to be exquisite. It was a room crafted to make an impression of his intelligence and good taste on his business associates or the women that forced themselves on the widower.

However, it left him quite cold.

Uryuu once made him an ash tray. It was grubby and crude (the boy was only six years old at the time) but it was his present for Father's Day. The ash tray was made from cheap grey clay, and the only decoration was Uryuu's handprint in the center. Ryuuken had stared at it for a moment, before smashing it against the wall. He shouted at the trembling boy in front of him that, "such pathetic displays of affection were beneath an Ishida," and ordered Uryuu to clean it up.

Uryuu had learned his lesson too well. He never made or gave Ryuuken a single present again. However, when he was alone in the manor, Ryuuken wondered if it was really weak to want to have normal family photos on the wall, or gifts from his son on display. Though a part of that last present still remained with him, since later that night he had snuck back and retrieved a shard from the trash. He fingered that same shard of grey pottery nestled in his pants' pocket and next to Uryuu's Quincy pentacle.

Muttering to himself, "I am only good at destroying things…that seems to be my purpose. I have broken our relationship beyond repair, and there will be things I will be forced to do to you that can't be forgiven. I hope that one day that you can understand, when I am dead and you are still alive instead of being someone's sacrificial lamb," Ryuuken drank a shot of whiskey until there was not a drop left and the ice cubes clinked against his teeth. It was his fourth and last drink of evening. As he dragged himself up the stairs to his empty bedroom, he wondered what it would be like to have openly embraced Uryuu upon his awakening and being able to tell him the three words that he had evaded since Amaya's death.

Ryuuken pondered, as he readied himself for bed, if he had not been such an angry coward maybe Uryuu could have returned those three words and his heart could have been warm for a moment or two.

* * *

A/N: This chapter ended up being different then I predicted...I hope you like it. And I know in reality butterflies actually taste with their feet, but well that would be weird to write, even in a dream sequence.

Chapter 22: Bewildering Compassion will deal with Uryuu's conversation with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Neilel.


	22. Chapter 22: Bewildering Compassion

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Bewildering Compassion

"There is love in your body but you can't get it out

It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth

Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face

That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste,"

**"Hardest Hearts," Florence and the Machine**

* * *

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you**," Elbert Hubbard**

* * *

_Four hours earlier_

Ryuuken turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Urahara, who despite the fact he left his shop was wearing his traditional attire, with his bucket hat covering his forehead and wooden clogs on his feet...he managed to cut a intimating figure with his stance alone. In one hand, he fluttered his usual white fan while the other hand held his unsheathed zanpakutou. Besides his usual accessories, there was a woven bag slung over his shoulder…that appeared to be moving?

"Visiting hours ended at 5:00pm, over an hour ago. I suggest that you return tomorrow for _my patient_ needs to rest in over to fully recover," Ryuuken lectured, with a hint of anger in his voice as he stalked over to the door and held it open as a gesture for the shinigami to leave. Despite the obvious rage starting to crept into Ryuuken's face, with his snarling mouth and flaring nostrils, Urahara still padded into the room and gave Ryuuken an obnoxious, wide smile, " Dear me, I am so sorry, Ryuuken. I didn't mean to forget about one of your many rules…but I really need to have a conversation with your son."

Flopping himself down on the spindly chair provided for visitors, Urahara leaned his sword against the wall along with its cane- sheath, and adjusted his bag so it now was in his lap, "And besides," he added in a darker tone as he glared at Ryuuken was who staring down at him with his arms crossed against his chest, "It seems that _the doctor_ is the one causing his patient the most distress. Not me. Perhaps _the doctor_ needs to cool off before they saying something else they will regret?"

Before Uryuu could back away, Urahara affectionately patted Uryuu's leg, "Just give me a few minutes so I can talk to your son and I will be on my way. We are all friends here, aren't we, Ryuuken?"

Ryuuken said nothing as he crossed the room and opened the door. As he was about to leave, a small figure darted into the room and rushed over to Urahara's side. Uryuu's jaw nearly dropped to his knees as he noticed the deep vein throbbing on his father's forehead. An event that had only occurred once before, when Ryuuken had cornered him about his trip to the Soul Society.

"_Fine_," Ryuuken spat, "Just remember to keep an eye out on your little beast. I will not tolerate any foolishness from her, you or the person you snuck in your bag," Ryuuken turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Uryuu let out a sigh of relief as he watched his father leave; on one level he expected Ryuuken's hostile and cutting tongue towards him. However, the wounds that Szayel left on his body and on his soul felt so fresh and raw; all Ryuuken had done was pour salt into his lacerations. If the old man thought he was going to go along with his requirements and demands…he had another thing coming. The desire to separate himself even further from his father was continuing to expand in his heart, for he knew now that he could never forgive Ryuuken for the filthy words that escaped from his mouth. For the moment, Uryuu needed to bury his emotions for though he did not exactly trust Urahara Kisuke, the shinigami would not have come unless there was something important or… this was just one of his many practical jokes.

Uryuu was indeed curious about the situation at hand; why would Urahara need to speak with him, of all people? He wasn't Ichigo, someone important, or someone who was in need of guidance like Sado or Orihime. It's not like he expected Urahara to actually care about him personally—Uryuu had always assumed he was little more than cannon fodder to the man.

And who was the individual still hiding from view that had been labeled a beast (not like that it mattered, Ryuuken called many people beasts behind their backs)?

As he was about to open his mouth, the tiny figure pounced and grabbed Uryuu by the midsection, "Nel is so sorry, so very sorry about what happened to Ichigo's friend. Even though Nel doesn't know you well…Nel knows what happened and wishes she was there to stop it…" Uryuu felt her tears (and possibly her drool) staining his hospital gown. As he sat there in shock, at the little girl with green colored hair, he noticed the lack of her usual cracked Hollow mask.

_Was this really Nel?_

_What does she mean by saying that she knows what happened? Does everyone know my secret now? _

If it was Nel….Uryuu gulped…how was he going to explain what happened to her "brothers" and how he was unable to protect them?

She continued to wail into his lap, and after a momentary delay as Uryuu attempted to understand the situation at hand, he found himself repeating the same pattern of behavior when he was threatened with a distraught Lumina and Verona.

"There…there," he said slowly and still awkwardly began to pat her shoulder, as he whispered in her ear, "Everything is alright…"

A deep rumbling laughter stopped Uryuu from continuing on with his basically worthless platitudes. Turning his head to the left, Uryuu now could see a black cat pawing her way out of the woven bag in Urahara's lap, "That's not exactly the way to comfort a girl, Ishida-kun."

Despite the fact that Uryuu had been witness to Yoruichi's speaking feats as a feline before, he could not help but to stare at her owlishly and barely hold back a not so masculine scream. He didn't understand why Orihime never blinked an eye at this phenomenon, and just cooed over the little cat. It had to be a female thing….or maybe an Orihime specific ability, like her being able to digest the strange dishes she created. However, what made his spine tinge with….dread was her last word.

_Ishida-kun._

Ishida-kun, what Szayel called him before progressing to more demeaning terms of endearment.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, Uryuu took a deep breath.

_Remember he's dead._

_Remember your safe now._

_Remember your with…not friends…but acquaintances who can't know about what you went through. You can never tell them, unless you want to see pity and disapproval in their eyes. _

Breaking Uryuu out of his thoughts, "It's good to see that some things never change," Yoruichi chided as she leap up to the bed, and head-butted his hip until Uryuu was forced to pet her.

"Now, Kisuke…"Yoruichi purred as she made herself comfortable on the bed, " you need to start taking notes, Ishida-kun has such a soft touch."

"I will, my dear," Urahara smirked as he fanned himself and leaned back in his chair.

And with that the room fell into silence except for Yoruichi's rhythmic purring and Nel's crying. Though two soft sounds somewhat broke the uneasy disquiet in the room, there remained a slight tension. Looking at Urahara's grey eyes, Uryuu saw that the shinigami wanted to speak, no, he was almost bursting with the need to converse but he refused to do so unless he was invited to.

With a slump of his shoulders and a sigh, Uryuu forced himself to break the silence between him and the blonde haired shinigami, "You said that you had something important to tell me…Urahara."

"I just said that to get the old dragon out of the room," Urahara chuckled as blew a few strands of straw colored hair out of his face, " Can't we all sit down and spend some time together?"

Before Uryuu could stop himself, not realizing how the possible implications of his words, he spluttered out," But where's the catch? What do you all want from me?"

Urahara opened his mouth and then closed it, his grey eyes had grown darker and his eyebrows furrowed. In a disappointed tone, he said, " Do I need to repeat myself? We are all friends here. We came because…we needed to see for ourselves that you were still alive."

A black paw swatted at his broken arm, it was not meant as a an attack but it still caught his attention, " I don't know what has misfired in that big brain of yours, but you are IMPORTANT to us," Yoruichi hissed, " You have sacrificed and fought in every battle, making you a part of this…I guess the best word for it…would be family. And family, true family is there to build you up when you have fallen."

There was something else that the cat said, but it was so low that Uryuu could make out a few words, "Ryuuken….bastard…," which almost made him smile. However, his expression turned into a frown when he heard the next few, " poor… abandoned…kitten."

"Plus," Urahara added, " I thought you might want to know what has been going on…since I doubt that Ryuuken had told you much about this war has ended."

Uryuu stared at Urahara, the cat curled up on his bed, and Nel, who had stopped crying long enough to give him a beatific smile and reveal the crimson splotches that still remained under her eyes.

_They…care…about…me?_

_No, that can't be right…I'm not worthy of that sort of compassion. They are here…because….well, I don't know why but it's not because of friendship…more like obligation. _

Biting his lip and grinding his back molars for a few minutes, Uryuu finally spoke, " I understand that Aizen has been captured…I don't really care about those details…but is it true that Inoue has not been found?"

Wiping away a few tears from her face, Nel was the first to answer, "That's also Nel's fault…for you see Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow…and he was winning! All he had to do was beat the bad kitty and then he could have grabbed the princess and gone home to play tag….Even though Ichigo doesn't really know how to carry a lady…."

Uryuu huffed, "Of course not, because Kurosaki is a-"

"Anyway, when Ichigo was recovering from his fight…Nnoitra attacked," Immediately, Uryuu noticed how the color drained from her face, and her voice began to waiver. She grabbed the covers of his bed tightly as she continued to explain," You see….Nnoitra is not a nice guy…He has no honor…nothing good…"

"I know," Uryuu said as he brushed back a few strands of messy hair from Nel's face, " I met the wretch…"

Nel nodded her head, " So Nel tried to fight him-"

"Wait, Kurosaki allowed you do that? He is more of as-"

Cutting Uryuu off in mid-rant, Urahara spoke, "Please correct me if I am wrong, Nel," as he pointed his fan in her direction, "but you first met Kurosaki and Ishida here, you were still suffering from memory loss?"

"Yep. Nel had forgotten that Nel used to be an Espada too…but when Nel saw Ichigo had tried to sacrifice himself, Nel know that she had to help. And Nel believes that need to help, to fight with a purpose allowed Nel to return to her old self and remember what was done to her," Nel grinned, " and bucket hat is going to help Nel return to her old self pr-e-m-ent-ally since we are all on the same side now. We are all good guys!"

Uryuu could not help but to raise an eyebrow at this outburst.

Urahara reached over and patted Nel on the head, " It's true, we are all the same side. Both Nel and eventually Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, helped Kurosaki defeat Aizen. Without them, I doubt Kurosaki would have survived and if he did, he would be trapped in a comma to the drain on his reistaiu. Both of the former Hollows have been given gigai, of my fabulous creation, and the chance to have new lives here…under the Soul Society's supervision."

_Nothing can possibly go wrong there…._

"But in the end, what Nel did was not enough. Nnoitra got distracted by the spiky hair captain guy. Nel knew that when Nnoitra was finished he would come back and kill Ichigo so when Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo…Nel thought it was an okay idea so she went with them. Eventually, Ichigo healed in time to stop Aizen…but the nice lady had already been taken back to Ulquiorra…"

"And though many shinigami tried to fight the Cuarta…none were successful, especially when he transformed into his second resurrection form. When he was informed that his master has been defeated he grabbed Inoue and escaped into the desert of Hueco Mundo. The Soul Society is not giving up her and we will find her, Ishida-kun. I promise," a rough tongue assaulted his fingers, after Yoruichi finished her explanation.

_When the Soul Society finally gets their head together, it will be too late. They will find her corpse. I don't stand a chance against an Espada like Ulquiorra but Ichigo does….and I will make him go after her if it's the last thing I do. _

Nel reached over and grabbed his right arm; with soft, careful touches she outlined the large eight that had been tattooed onto his skin, " You were really with Szayel. Nel remembers what he was like…" a more mature, womanly tone crept into her voice, and Uryuu was beginning to see how she be an elegant woman warrior, "Nnoitra was always a beast but never a true threat. Szayel is something that Nel had never seen before; he is full of dark madness and it is a miracle that you are still alive. Szayel is the reason that Nel fell from grace. It was his device that cracked Nel's mask and turned Nel into a child. His involvement never made sense; Nel's remembers that she refused him once when he first become an Espada."

"That could have done it….I don't think he likes to be rejected," Uryuu answered back as his own eyes looked over the mark that would never leave his skin.

Nel giggled, but a more serious look took over her hazel eyes, "But if you need to talk Nel will listen to you."

"Yes," Yoruichi head-butted Uryuu again, " We are all here for you Ishida-kun if you need to talk…but I think that it's time for you to rest again."

Urahara rummaged through his haori, until he took out a small vial of purple liquid and spilled it down Uryuu's throat before he could protest, " Sweet dreams, and little dragon."

* * *

The last sensation Uryuu remembered when he woke up from his deep, dreamless sleep was of a rough tongue licking his face and something cold but smooth traveling down his throat. Nel, Urahara, and Yoruichi were all gone. Their almost comforting presence was replaced with Ryuuken staring down at him with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"It's time to go home, Uryuu."

Uryuu blinked a few times before he dared to look up at his father, "With you?"

"Of course with me! Who else would take a brat like you in? Don't you remember our conversation from the other day? You will be living with me for now on since you seem to take great joy in getting yourself into trouble. Also, you are in no condition to take care of yourself… So, put on those clothes and get going," Ryuuken rubbed his forehead as he dropped the clothing onto the bed.

Uryuu glanced over at the clothing and then back at his father, "No."

"What do you mean by "no," boy?"

" I don't think it's a good idea for me to be near you right now…especially after what you said to me. Maybe that's what you really think of me, that I am that pathetic to seek comfort in a Hollow. But after you left…it was shown to me that I need comfort right now…and I am not going to get it from you."

Ryuuken said nothing for the moment. Instead he reached inside his coat to dangle Uryuu's Quincy pentacle, " I won't give this back to you, unless you come back home. This is one time offer, Uryuu. Reject it…and I will never allow you to use your Quincy abilities."

"Fine then," Uryuu sighed as he reached over and grabbed the pair of grey slacks, " You have always said that I was horrible at being a Quincy so why does it matter? I am never going to be strong enough so why I should keep jumping into loops for you?"

Quickly, Uryuu finished dressed to the best of his ability, and then stood up, "Good-bye, father…if you want to punish me you can send me the bill for this hospital stay. It might take me five years to pay it off, since we both know that you overcharge your patients, but I'll do it if it means I never have to see you again."

Slightly limping as he walked over to the door, Uryuu continued down the hallway and his way towards his crappy studio apartment.

Consumed with his own anger and disgust, Uryuu did not hear Ryuuken's whispered plea, " Please don't leave me, son."

* * *

A/N: I tried my best with writing these characters, and I probably failed, especially when it comes to Nel's speech pattern, but her baby lisp always annoyed me…

This was more of chatty/let's explain some stuff chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: Split Psyche

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry if the intro to this chapter is a little confusing…the best way I can explain it is that in his dreams so far, Uryuu has sort of forgotten who he is and believes in what is happening is real (which makes sense since it connects to what he has gone through) but now, he is gaining realization of who he is and that he is actually dreaming….

Not like it's going to help him much …

**Warning for violence, death, and sexual abuse.**

**Chapter 23:** Split Psyche

"I will keep quiet; you won't even know I'm here

You won't suspect a thing.

You won't see me in the mirror

But I've cut in to your head, you can't make me disappear

Till I make you

I made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lights

I'm learning all your tricks

I can hurt you from the inside.

I made myself a promise, you would never see me cry…

Till I make you

You'll never know I hit you…won't see me closing in

I'm going to make you suffer, this is how you put me in,

I'm underneath your skin

The Devil Within

You'll never know I hit you…

I will be here when you think your all alone

Seeping through the cracks of the poison in your bones

My love is your disease

I won't let it set you free till I break you…

I've tried to be the lover to your nightmare.

Look what you've made of me, now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear

Look what you've made of me

Look what you've made of me

I'll make you see…"

-"**The Devil Within," The Digital Daggers**

* * *

"It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane,"** Philip K. Dick**

* * *

"**Splitting: ** a coping mechanism whereby an individual, unable to integrate certain particularly difficult feelings or experiences into the overall ego structure, compartmentalizes his or her reaction to those feelings or experiences . This is also referred to ego disintegration, or in extreme cases, dissociation."

* * *

Dreams were meant to be a refuge.

After his sensei died, sleeping had become a way to escape from the reality of a cold, lifeless home where it was made quite clear he was an unwanted burden. In the by-product of his subconscious, Uryuu could be with his grandfather once more. He could be embraced by those deceivingly strong arms and enveloped in the familiar scent of herbs. Uryuu could apologize for being weak and leaving his grandfather to his death…and be forgiven with a loving smile. On one level he knew these meetings were false and these fragments of make-believe would never be able to fill the aching hole in his heart for affection or tenderness. When he was forced to wake up for school, he would sigh and anticipate the next time he could hide away in his dream world.

The only place he was loved.

The only realm where he was safe from the demons that prowled the streets underneath his father's nose.

The only way he could be shielded from distain and able to be a child for a few precious hours.

Sometimes his mother made an appearance in the world created by his subconscious. Those dreams would begin with him cuddled up his mother's lap, her hand caressing his hair, and her soft murmurs of, "_My lovely little boy_." Or they would be walking on a path in the woods, hand in hand, until a wildflower caught his attention, and he let go of her hand to wander away from her side. He would run back after ripping his prize from the earth (with several roots intact with clumps of dirt hanging on for dear life) to put into his mother's hair.

But this wonderful dream would quickly transform into a nightmare, without fail.

Flashes of blood would fill his vision followed by unearthly screams.

Eventually, the sensations of horror would be replaced by Ryuuken's chillingly calm voice, _"She's dead. Why did you just stand there like a gaping goldfish, boy? Why didn't you fucking try do something? "_

_"Oh, that's right…you're a useless child." _

He always woke up then, covered in sweat and panting. Uryuu only had one picture of his mother…and no pleasant memories before her death. He would always try to stretch his mind and force himself to remember something about the woman that was his mother. Her voice, the way her hair moved in the wind, or even her smile. Just something small that he could connect to, so he could try to understand what type of person his other parent was….for Uryuu had already discovered what type of person his father was.

But these nightmares of his mother's and even his grandfather's death were being replaced by a more sinister force that demanded all of his attention. The details were too many and overwhelming to dismiss. The pink haired Espada had found a way, even in death, to torture him and strip away of the last few pleasures he held onto. His dream world had become the mad scientist's playground, and Uryuu was beginning to wonder if just like in that campy American horror film possessing a villain with horrible fashion sense and claws for hands, if Szayel killed him in his dreams, would he actually die?

And the most disturbing thought of all, despite the knowledge that were a few souls that seemed to care about his well-being, would it really be bad thing to die if it meant never seeing the Octava in his dreams ever again?

As the days progressed, as Uryuu prepared himself to return to school to face Sado and Kurosaki, his dreams became unavoidable. It appeared that with each dream, Uryuu was more and more personally aware, but it did not seem to help matters. He was unable to escape from his personal demon, a creature with vivid pink hair.

Dreams were meant to be a refuge but they had become his hell instead.

* * *

_"I demand you stop and cease this ungrateful behavior," a snarl caressed his ear. Uryuu took that as a sign he needed to run faster. It did not seem fair that Szayel had the advantage of wings._

_ But dealings with the insane butterfly were never "fair."_

_Uryuu had thought that he finally had a chance at freedom, when Szayel had returned "home" (or what he would like to refer to as his "cage") intoxicated from overindulging in distilled nectar or what Szayel had termed as ambrosia ("a drink meant for the gods, which includes me of course. With all the times I have been able to make you scream my name, I must be at least a sex god."). After greeting him with sloppy kisses and a hand down Uryuu's pants Szayel had fallen asleep. It was then Uryuu realized Szayel had left the door open and he could finally leave. _

_It seemed Szayel was more awake than he let on or he woke up when he realized he was no longer laying on top of a warm body. Whatever the reason, Uryuu had only a few minutes head start. Unless he thought of a brilliant plan soon, he would be captured again. Usually he thrived in intense situations but now he was floundering in a state of blind panic. All Uryuu managed to do was to jump from flower to flower. Moving from a soft pink Black-Eyed Susan to an orange tulip, he barely missed Szayel's outstretched hands. _

_"Stop squirming around like a fool….and I promise I won't hurt you too much, my lovely," Szayel pleaded from above as he prepared dive-bomb the younger male. _

_Uryuu could only snort; Szayel hurt him every day and night even if he did everything to Szayel's specific standards. The bed was not made properly; Uryuu was thrown against the wall. He failed to act excited enough when Szayel entered their home…chunks of his blue-black hair were ripped from his head. Or if he begged Szayel to stop touching him, citing tiredness or soreness, Szayel would find a way to be more brutal than the night before…leaving marks that took days to heal. _

_He understood now exactly what happened to the previous owners of the discarded wings._

_They were unable to fulfill Szayel's standards of perfection that he required when it came to his vision of a mate. _

_I refuse to be a victim of his fickle heart; I will get away and search for Orihime. Any "friend" of his can only be a soulless, destructive bastard. She deserves so much better than that…though I don't feel that I am worthy of her attentions, Orihime said she wanted me…she wanted a relationship with __**me**__ of all things. A princess like that should have whatever her heart requires. _

**_SNAP_**

_In his haste to flee from his pursuer, Uryuu was unaware of the large gloved hand in wait for him. With the smooth and practice movements of a predator, the hand had trapped the Tom-Thumb version of Uryuu without a fight. Before the miniature youth could launch a protest against the cold surface of the glass specimen jar, a lid that had already been fitted with "breathing holes," was screwed on. The container was lifted up from the surface of the flower that Uryuu was about to leap from into the air to the next stepping stone. As his prison shifted, Uryuu found himself unable to find purpose against the glass walls. The jar was tipped over on its side and Uryuu was pushed by the wonderful force of gravity unto his knees._

_Seeing no recourse, Uryuu began to bang on the surface of the glass, and cried out," Let me go! There is no need for this show of brutality…"with a swallow, Uryuu added, "I know that you probably haven't seen something like me before but I'm really nothing interesting."_

_An almost booming voice responded with a hint of bemusement," Still trying to give me orders, sparrow?"_

_Sparrow…_

_Someone used to call him that…_

_Someone…very unpleasant…_

_Sparrow?_

_The jar was lifted upwards and Uryuu's body crashed against in the lid side of the container before it was finally steadied. Beneath his fingers and the transparent walls, Uryuu stared into an amber orb that could only belong to a "giant" due to its size. Being able to observe the structure of an eye so closely, Uryuu had to admire the brilliant complexity of the organ. He made out the red capillaries threaded through the milky white sclera and the shiny coating of the lens. This particular individual who held him captive now, had deep, dark dilated pupils that nearly took over their irises. Their eyelashes were quite stunning-not very proportionally long-but thick with an elegant curve to them. Staring straight into the eye reminded Uryuu of the several other butterflies he met through his life (that were not deranged) who on their wings had the imprint of giant eyes on their lower wings to made the birds that feed on their kind, believe their prey was more similar to one of their own species. Uryuu did not actually believe something like that would work. Birds were not that gullible…_

_Amber eyes…just like Szayel's…strange._

_Szayel…_

_Szayel…_

_Szayel…_

_The still recovering clogs and wheels from the burst of panic that flooded his system finally clicked…_

_"No…No…Why I am dreaming of you?" Uryuu moaned into his hands, as he refused to meet the gaze of the hovering eye._

_There were a few other questions swirling in his mind: why did his dreams consist of a more powerless, miniature version of himself, of all things, how could make himself wake up and escape into the covers of his bed, and again, oh why couldn't he just let the two months of torture and death die? _

_A chilling, and low laugh surrounded him, and reverberated against the glass walls "Ah, your finally starting to show some awareness! I was becoming concerned with your ignorance and impatient with my desire to converse with you again. Though I must say," the giant/normal sized version of Szayel lifted a white finger and stroked the side of the container, "your choice of a dreamverse is quite…interesting. And I am quite flattered that without prompting you have included me in your dreams…"_

_"I have to hypothesize…you miss me…and we have only been barely separated by a few days…"_

_Uryuu's response was to close his eyes, with his arms protectively coiled around his chest. _

_I'm just dreaming. None of this is real. He can't hurt me anymore, now that I am aware. I am the one who is in control here. I am the master of this domain and I am going to wake up in a few seconds. I will wake up, scream myself hoarse, scrub my body from head to toe, and drink enough coffee to make sure I never fall asleep again. _

_Three…two…two and half…one…zero._

_Uryuu slowly opened one eye, and instead of seeing his bare bedroom he found himself on eye level with a smirking pair of thin lips, that released a chortle against  
the glass of the jar, "My, my…you still remain so delightfully amusing." _

_Szayel slowly raised the jar above his head and shook it like was a snow globe, violently throwing the occupant inside around for a few minutes before firmly holding the jar at eyelevel once more. Uryuu could feel several bumps starting to form on his forehead and without thinking he could determine the rest of his body was going to be covered in contusions. Putting a hand to his head, Uryuu tried to focus on what lay before him but he found himself unable._

_In fact, he was beginning to feel that he suffered brain damage due to the fact he could hear two identical voices arguing and his glasses appeared to be broken. Not like it mattered, Uryuu had seen the Octava fall to his death. This was simply a nightmare and eventually he was going to wake up. _

_Everything is going to be fine. This isn't real. I can't be captured by him…_

**_But's that's not exactly true is it, Uryuu? Every night you have found yourself trapped with a pink haired man with wings. Isn't he the same villain, just dressed up in more symbolic wrappings?_**

_The butterfly version of the Octava was somewhat less sadistic and more obsessive and controlling than anything. However, he still physically abused me and…violated me._

_"He's mine! My mate…and I wasn't done with him yet. I had plans…" an aggravated voice rang out…_

_"Come now, we both know that I found him first. And if you do not cease your annoying complaints I will have no recourse but to tear off your wings…"_

_Wings?_

_Forcing himself to stand, Uryuu peered outside of the jar as he attempted to focus his eyes on the figures beyond his reach, despite his throbbing head and his cracked glasses. One individual was not larger than himself and fluttering a few inches above Szayel's shoulder. _

_"How about we just ask him who he wants to spend his time with before he wakes us and leaves us? Our dear Uryuu spends such little time asleep, he should be able to indulge in whose company that he fancies the most," there was a flurry of movement, and Uryuu could finally see the pink wings and a leer gracing the face of butterfly version of the Octava, that had been haunting his dreams even when he was still Szayel's prisoner, "We both know he," the butterfly pointed to normal sized Szayel, "will want to experiment on you. Come with me and we can play "house" some more."_

_A giant gloved finger flicked the butterfly away from the jar but the insect returned to sit on the larger Szayel's shoulder. The taller Szayel let out a disapproving growl at the butterfly's presence but then decided to ignore the creature by primly adjusting his glasses and lecturing Uryuu "As you can see for yourself, there are many….sides of Szayel Aporro Granz. Perhaps the phenomena can better described as the splintering of my soul…common for most Espada, since we carry several beings in our body."_

_"Your soul?" the butterfly huffed with indignation, "Our soul, you mean….just because you're the one in control most of the time does not make you the only one of importance…"_

_"I refuse to listen to this…insanity," Uryuu said darkly, "I must be losing my mind to have created this scenario in my mind, in the first place. Maybe I can't wake up right now, but I know that you are dead. Outside of my mind, you no longer exist…"_

_"Really, now?" both Szayels chimed in at once. The larger (and the one who seemed to maintain more of his scientific demeanor) raised a pink eyebrow at Uryuu, "It's rather foolish of you to make such careless assumptions. Did you even bother to check my body for any signs of life?"_

_"Of course not, there was nothing left to check and I had other concerns at the moment—"_

_"Tsk, tsk," Szayel interrupted in a soft, but still chiding tone, "My Uryuu-chan, you have been such a fool. Did you ever ponder why that fight was so easily won by your…progenitor and his companion?"_

_Szayel's voice slowly increased in volume, as his lips curled into a frown, "Do you really think I would allow you to escape me so easily? Oh my," Szayel shook his head violently side to side as his pink tongue slowly licked his bottom lip, "your delicious innocence is showing…but allow me to inform you of the truth…"_

_"I have declared myself to be a PERFECT BEING, not because of a delusional belief in myself. But because…of the scientific evidence that I have collected about my abilities. The point of any creature's life is to survive in order to reproduce and make sure their specific genes are passed to the next generation. Though the successful genes may not die out per say, unless the environment requires different characteristics, the individual will succumb to death. Animal, human, shinigami, and even Hollows live under the threat of their demise, EXCEPT FOR ME!"_

_"Again, I must correct you…'we' don't follow the universe's natural order of things, because we are truly immortal gods," the butterfly snapped, "As the embodiment of your resurrection form, I deserve your respect-"_

_"SHUT UP," Szayel shouted before turning his attention back on Uryuu, who had backed away as much as possible from Szayel's view, "Come back to me, sparrow…I have just a few things to explain and then…well, I have some wonderful things I must show you…"_

_Tired of listening to Szayel's diatribe, tired of being shaken around in a jar whenever Szayel lost control of his emotions, and just fucking tired of the nightmare he found himself in, Uryuu parried, "I don't need to hear your explanations, for your only a figment in my nightmare. You are dead and that's all I need to know."_

_The peal of laughter that escaped from Szayel's mouth, make Uryuu shiver, "I don't think you ever understood the meaning of me claiming you as a fraccion. I may not have awakened yet from my unconscious state, but since I branded you with my mark…we have a bond. Temporarily, I have made your mind my home and I must say I gathered such interesting information about you."_

_Flipping the jar over in a more upright position, and forcing Uryuu to fall once again, Szayel purred as he stroked the glass of Uryuu's prison, "Though statistically, I am more drawn to men as potential sexual partners, but I must say that your mother was a rather enchanting creature."_

_"Ishida Amaya," Szayel slowly enunciated each syllable, "I wouldn't mind __**devouring**__ her soul, even though she appears to be a little "aged" for my tastes."_

_"Is that supposed to be a threat or a joke? You coming back would be my worst nightmare," Uryuu noticed Szayel slightly flinch, but he continued on, "Since this a dream, and you are a part of my mind's construct of course you are going to know things that you never managed to torture out of me. And leave my mother out of this!"_

_"Such stubbornness is truly unattractive, but I suppose the only way to convince you so you can be prepared to give me a proper welcoming when I return is to show you my own memories, my other selves, and knowledge that you do not possess. Perhaps you will still believe what I will show you to be false, but in time I believe you will see the truth."_

* * *

_In an instant, the environment of the blooming garden shifted and altered with a snap of Szayel's fingers. The sky was beginning to turn an inky midnight, as the sun sank lower in the sky, but there still remained the hazy light of dusk. Fireflies were beginning to buzz and show off their glowing ends and the hoots of owls could be heard in the distance. The landscape was otherwise plain…almost bare of life. However, the grassy hills encroached by a hardwood forest on both sides, appeared to be a peaceful location. _

_Not exactly where Uryuu expected Szayel to take him. The power Szayel was demonstrating over his mind and his dreams was being to make Uryuu nervous. For whenever he found himself aware in his dream state, he was usually able to make the necessary changes so he could feel safe or at least less disoriented._

_Or he just woke up._

_It did not seem Uryuu was capable of such things at the moment; all he had to do was look upwards and see the possible cause of this. However, the idea that he had a "bond" with the Octava and he was not quite dead, had to be lunacy. _

**_Pure lunacy._**

_Scanning the area again, Uryuu could also make out a small traditional cottage, which reminded him of his grandfather's preferred dwelling, on the top of a distant hill. Letting out a sigh, as he carefully sat down, Indian style, at the bottom of the jar, he glanced up at Szayel and observed the almost gleeful glint in the Espada's eye. The butterfly seemed to be rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Whatever he was supposed to see here was not going to be pleasant by at least his definition of the term._

_The almost silent field erupted into sound, as feminine shrieks echoed through the night air. Looking to his right, Uryuu could see a figure galloping up the rather steep incline of the hill. Her russet hair was loose and wild, and as she ran her dark blue kimono threaded with silver ungracefully flapped against her petite frame. Uryuu determined she had to be around his own age or maybe a year younger._

_The teenage girl continued her furious pace, except every few seconds, she would turn her head to see if there was something following her. Uryuu did not see anything coming for the girl, but his view had become obstructed by fluttering figure of the pink haired butterfly. He was able to watch her in rapidly fading light as the moon and the sun changed places in the sky. Uryuu noticed on her left shoulder there was a deep, black stain on her robes and several pieces of fabric near her neck had been ripped by something with…claws._

_The girl finally stopped for a moment, her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath, and it was then Uryuu noticed the long metal chain hanging from her chest. _

_A whole soul._

_There is only one thing she can be this terrified of…is…_

_… A Hollow. _

_"Just stay there for a few minutes, everything is going to be over soon. No need to fight or flee anymore, my sweet prey," a rumbling, but still slick voice called out. _

_"I'm not giving up," she panted, her eyes glowing with rage, "You can't scare me, Hollow." Uryuu had to wonder if this girl was possibly a relation of Tatsuki, even though he could not see this girl fending off a Hollow by herself, Uryuu sensed the bravery that was pouring out of her body. _

_When the young teenager started to run again, she made her fatal mistake. Hidden in the grass, there was a strand of reistaiu tightly wound around the trunk of two trees. Uryuu did not have to wonder, what was the responsible party for the girl falling to the ground in a heap due to the attack against her delicate ankles. It was rare but some of the more intelligent Hollows were capable of setting up traps to capture the souls they were interested in dining upon._

_ Quickly slithering through the grass, a pale Hollow (perhaps only slightly larger than an average human and petite for the species) with the torso, face, and arms of a man, the lower body of a snake, and the skeletal wings of an insect., pounced on his prey._

_She attempting to twist away from him, but his purple talons punctured through her kimono and into the flesh of her upper arms, then Hollow hissed," Are you still not scared of me, little girl? Don't you just hate me?"_

_Her response to his question was to spit in his face, and the Hollow growled, "It's time to show you where you are in this food chain, and who is the superior creature here! The one with the true power and intelligence; the one that deserves to be a predator and dine on your enticing flesh."_

_"You have given me a few surprises, girl, but it's time to play your role in the theatre of life," with a roar, the Hollow ripped off her clothing leaving her body naked. Uryuu turned his head away from the sight, while both of the Szayels cackled in pleasure as the Hollow molested the girl before plunging his hand into her stomach and eviscerating her in one stroke. Uryuu tried to cover his ears but he could not help but to hear the Hollow slobbering over her internal juices and the cries of, "So very tasty, very tasty indeed."_

_"Ah, I was once such an impatient creature, " Szayel sighed as he pushed back a few strands of his pink hair with his free hand, "but even then I was beginning to show such promise."_

_Uryuu opened and closed his mouth. The beast in front of him, still devouring the girl's soul, was crafty and cruel; of course, it would be Szayel Aporro Granz. _

_Wearily, Uryuu replied," What's the point of me witnessing this? What can you gain by showing me this except for my undying revulsion?"_

_Lifting the jar to his eyelevel once again, Szayel's large eyes roamed over Uryuu's face, in an almost bewildering tone, the mad scientist answered," Revulsion was not the reaction I was expecting. Don't you understand the importance of this?"_

_"No. Spell it out for me since I lack your perfect perspective on things," Uryuu barked back as he glared at the man he could only see as a sinful demon._

_Adjusting his glasses, Szayel questioned," Don't you see the power and the intelligence that I possessed even in my primitive state? Aren't my abilities…my prowess as a predator…intriguing?"_

_Uryuu stared blankly at Szayel," Are you trying to impress me?" Uryuu's lips formed a thin white line, before he began to shout in earnest "HOW SICK ARE YOU TO THINK THAT I WOULD FIND SUCH DISGUSTING ACTS… __**INTRIGUING? **__REALLY, WHAT MADE YOU SO DISTRUBED TO THINK ATTACKING A HELPLESS WOMAN IS SOMETHING TO BRAG ABOUT?"_

_"Oh, I think I can show you __**that **__event…pet" the miniature butterfly version of Szayel drawled as a nasty smirk crawled across his face, and he snapped his fingers._

* * *

_Instead of the blood spotted field, Uryuu observed they were in a…crowded bar, somewhere in the World of Living. Except the clothing worn by the men and the women cavorting around the wooden tables, was nothing he had seen before except in historical films and reenactments of European history, that he was forced to sit through during primary school. The dresses worn by the few women drinking, were beyond elaborate with tightened bodices, full skirts that had to be held up by a hoop and petticoats. Uryuu doubted, since this was a memory, anyone could possibly see him in this state, but he still tried to avoid staring at the breasts that were on display…_

_Looking at the men instead, he noticed most were wearing pants that ended at the knees, and revealing long stockings. They were also wearing long sleeved blouses with a vest or waistcoat. Except for a man sitting at the bar, who insisted on wearing a frock coat despite the warm fire blazing in the hearth in the center of the pub. Perhaps his over coiffed appearance was meant to draw attention away from his lank, greasy brown hair or his acne scarred face, but whatever the case the rest of the patrons stayed at least a few feet away from the man's gawky frame. Not like the young man seemed to care about the lack of human contact with his eyes focused on several books spread out over his section of the table, and a roll of parchment that was heading into his lap, _

_Peering up at Szayel, Uryuu could see a flash of anger cross the Octava's face but otherwise Szayel remained silent with his gaze focused on the awkward looking young man. The door to the pub then opened and a mob of chattering young women flowed after a man with his long blonde hair pulled back in a red ribbon. He ushered the women that followed him to a table at the back of the room before approaching the brunette who was scratching away with his quill. _

_The blonde clapped his hand on the man sitting down, hard enough to cause the more slender man drop his quill and spill ink down his front," My dear brother, please don't waste this lovely evening by working on one of your "theories." Come and sit with my guests…I'll let you have the pick of the litter for your personal use…"_

_A very familiar cackle erupted from the brunette's mouth, and when he turned to face the blonde Uryuu noticed the peculiar almost amber eyes…._

_No, this can't be…this is what Szayel was like when he was human? _

_"I have no desire for one of your whores, Yylforte. Allow me to continue my work, and I will not tell father how much you have spent on indulging your vices…"_

_Yylforte…was the name of his brother, wasn't it? This means this is really…shit…he looks so normal. And based on what people here look and dress like…I would have to say this is sometime in 1700's. We are not in Japan anymore._

_"You worm! You would not dare to stab me in the back,"_

_"Oh I dare," the brunette version of Szayel countered as he glared up at Yylforte," Being the elder brother does not make you the superior Granz. In fact, it only means you are just a few years closer to the deathbed."_

_"Let me show you who is closer to the deathbed," Yylforte was about to raise a fist to Szayel's face, but a slender hand circled around his wrist and pulled him backwards," Excuse me gentlemen, but there is no fighting in my pub. If you must insist on such barbaric behavior please take it outside or I will be forced to get rather violent."_

_Both of the Granz brothers stared at the petite man in front of them as if the words coming out of his mouth were a huge joke. He did not exactly cut an imposing figure with his shoulder length black hair, delicate cheekbones, and an apron tied around his waist._

_Yylforte laughed in the bartender's face before turning to taunt Szayel once again with a cruel grin plastered on his visage. Before he could act out his devious plan (of more physical violence), the young bartender grabbed ahold of Yylforte's blonde ponytail and dragged him out of the bar. There was a smirk on human Szayel's lips as he watched his older brother struggle against the strength that was hidden in the smaller man's body. _

_When the black haired man returned to the bar, he glanced over at Szayel, "Older brothers are quite a nuisance. Being the youngest of seven, I understand very well how they can overstep personal boundaries."_

_"I have no interest in your personal life history," Szayel snapped as he sipped foamy beer from a large silver stein before focusing his attention on his parchment, his beaky nose almost touching the paper as he began to furious scrawl once more._

_The bartender simply shrugged his shoulders at the supposed insult as he began to pour a few drinks for a large party in the back. As he was about to take his leave, his brown eyes spied the cover of one of Szayel's books. He picked it up and flipped through the pages casually," I have never heard of Georges-Louis Leclerc, Comte de Buffon before…"_

_Snatching the book away from the black haired man's hands, Szayel sneered," Of course not, you're an uneducated commoner, who probably has not even heard of Carl Linnaeus! Now, scamper away and leave the thinking to your betters."_

_"Actually I have read Systema Naturae several times, and though I disagree with Linnaeus' reliance on biblical texts, and I can acknowledge his observant mind," with a frown, the bartender added," Perhaps you should not leap to assumptions about who is the "better" It takes a more disciplined and determined man to educate himself despite his lack of resources." Without warning, he grabbed Szayel's stein and dumped it over his head. As Szayel sat there drenched and stunned, the bartender grabbed his loaded tray and stormed away to deliver the drinks._

_Szayel remained seated, his tongue flickered over his lips to taste a few drops of the beer, before muttering to himself, "Feisty …intelligent…and lovely. How…perfect." Uryuu noticed the dark, smoldering look in Szayel's eyes as he stared at the laughing bartender across the room._

_Gulping, Uryuu knew that this was not going to end well for anyone involved. For how many times, had the Espada version of Szayel had given him the same look before forcing his affections onto him?_

_He and the two Szayels remained in one spot as time sped up around them. The blinding shimmers of movement, eventually stopped until Uryuu saw the same bar, except it was almost empty. Szayel was still writing on his parchment at the bar and he was attired in a similar fashion( except his outfit was trimmed with deep forest green velvet). The bartender had his arms folded across his chest, as he bit his lip at the last remaining customer of the evening._

_"I am not exactly sure why every night for the last fortnight or so, I had to almost shove you out of my bar at last call. I know you don't enjoy my company and I doubt that you get much work done-"_

_There was a small smirk to Szayel's lips as he interrupted, "Were you not the one to condemn my habit of assumption? And now here you are, committing the same sin. My, my…perhaps someone needs to take their own advice?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, the raven haired bartender spurted, "Listen here…"_

_Before he could continue, Szayel raised up a hand, "Please excuse my barbed tongue, it's part of my nature to tease and I do lack social graces that most take for granted. I do tend to isolate myself from others…and coming here is a way to combat my inner nature. Also, I have been attempting to work up the courage to apologize to you for my uncouth behavior."_

_The bartender's eyebrows rose up, as he twirled a finger through his hair," Well…then…apologize accepted. At times we all have poisonous tongues. Perhaps we can start again?" He extended a hand in Szayel's direction, "My name is Felipe Reyes, owner of the Broken Arrow Tavern."_

_Szayel gazed at hand in front him, and examined the slightly bronzed and calloused skin before clasping Felipe's hand, so tightly that Uryuu saw Felipe struggle against the grip, before Szayel finally let go of the man's hand," I am Szayel Aporro Granz," he simply stated._

_Felipe stared at the man before him intensely before daring to speak once again," Really? I have actually read several of your articles…There is something that I wish you would clarify…"_

_With that the two men began to engage in a lively academic debate. To Uryuu's eye it did appear that Felipe was unaware of Szayel's greedy eyes devouring his body or the way that Szayel was leaning into him. Felipe only smiled and laughed at Szayel's dry sardonic wit until a young girl came rushing in. She was barefoot and only clad in a white and blue nightgown, but despite the presence of a strange man, she clung to Felipe's leg._

_"Papa! Oh Papa….I saw it again…a hideous monster," she buried her head into the black fabric of her father's pants. Her presence immediately stopped the conversation between the two men. _

_Felipe bent over and ran his hands through the mass of her ebony curls, "Shush, my dear Blanche, I'm here now." He gave his young daughter a peck on the cheek, before asking her in a more serious tone of voice, "Did you really see a monster or were you having a nightmare again?"_

_Blanche removed her face from her father's leg, to stare up at her father with a determined expression on her heart shaped face, "A monster," she repeated, "Right by my window…he was licking his lips and staring at me."_

_With his face now the color of ash, Felipe tugged on something underneath his shirt, and even with the dim lights of the few lanterns lit in the bar, Uryuu still noticed a gleam of silver around the bartender's neck. Whatever Felipe was hiding, completely disappeared from sight before he turned to face Szayel," Sometimes children are able to see things that we adults miss. Will you watch her for a moment, while I investigate?"_

_Szayel said nothing, but after a moment's pause, he waved the child over to him. Felipe gave him a grateful, small smile before dashing out of the room. The bartender did not appear to be an idiot in Uryuu's eyes, but perhaps a very bad judge of character. For though in this form, Szayel appeared to be harmless there was something not quite right with the man that would eventually become the Octava. _

_And who leaves their child with a stranger?_

_Though it seemed like his own father had left him in the care of Kurosaki's father on more than one occasion…and he should be grateful the shinigami had never dropped him on his head. _

_However, Uryuu did not understand the cause for alarm in Felipe's actions. Maybe he was over analyzing the situation at hand (for it was only a dream…these people never existed) but the girl had only had a nightmare. If he come to Ryuuken in the middle of night, and telling him about the monsters he saw outside his window…._

_Stopping himself in the middle of his train of thought, Uryuu observed Blanche sitting down on a stool in order to look up at the strange man in her father's pub. Her thin, white nightgown contrasted greatly against the more masculine hard oak that had been used to craft the bar. Uryuu could see now that slight bluish tinge to her nightgown was due to the pattern of tiny five crosses stitched with light blue thread._

_Five-pointed crosses. A silver chain around her father's neck. Monsters outside windows…_

_Broken Arrow Tavern…_

_Felipe and Blanche Reyes were Quincy…and maybe human Szayel was unaware of this fact, but somewhere down the line, he would become informed in order for his Hollow self to become so obsessed with that particular species; Uryuu's own species._

_Szayel narrowed his eyes at the girl who had her chin resting in her hand as she let out a tiny yawn. Adjusting his frock coat, and staring at Blanche as if she was piece of road kill, Szayel sneered, "Your father should not indulge your histrionic behavior. Nightmares are beasts that you must face on your own instead of hiding behind your "papa," little girl."_

_Blanche tilted her head to the side," What does "indulge" mean?"_

_Shaking his head, Szayel muttered, "It's obvious you did not inherit your father's intellect," he then added more loudly," To spoil. Instead of listening to your childish lies, your father should have spanked you and sent you back to bed, while we finished our lovely little conversation." Szayel said something underneath his breath, that Uryuu was unable to hear but based on burning hatred blooming in his eyes as he looked at Blanche, Uryuu understood it was not a compliment. _

_While Szayel began to finish drinking the rest of his beer, Blanche's cheeks became flushed and her large doe eyes hardened, "I'm a good girl, sir. I don't lie. I saw a monster and told Papa just like I'm supposed to do."_

_"Whatever, child," Szayel dismissed her with a wave of his hand, as he opened up one of his books and began to read once more._

_"You're not very nice," Blanche said and the only response she received from Szayel was a small chuckle, "But I'm sorry that I interrupted you and Papa. I haven't hear him laugh like that or seen him really smile, since Mama died."_

_Szayel looked over the pages of his book at the girl twirling one of her many loose curls, and then he asked softly, "So…your father is alone then?"_

_Blanche nodded yes, "Mama died two years ago when she had a baby in her tummy. My baby brother made her very sick…and Papa tried everything to save her…but she's in Heaven now. Everyone seems to want my Papa to remarry, but all the ladies he forces himself to meet can't make him laugh or smile."_

_"Every night I hear him cry himself to sleep…"_

_"Your father is very loyal…an admirable quality in a partner," Szayel started to rummage through his coat pockets until he found a small wrapped sweet. Tossing it at Blanche, Szayel gave her a wide smile, "My dear girl, please tell me more…"_

_Watching Szayel manipulate the girl for information about her own father, made his stomach tie itself in knots for Uryuu could almost see the greasy gears turn in Szayel's brain: Is Felipe married? Wife deceased. Are there any claims on his person besides an annoying daughter? No. Does he have interest in another female or male? No, since he appears to be heartbroken._

_In conclusion, Felipe Reyes is ripe for the picking and he can be mine for the taking._

_As the memory began to fade and blur, Uryuu bit his lip at he peered up at the Szayel who still held him captive. His face was now a pale alabaster and he was yelling at his butterfly companion, "There is a reason why I decided to forget about this life! I choose to forget that Yylforte was my real brother…and I choose to forget about __**him**__… Let's stop this, there are so many things I want to show my dear pet instead."_

_"I never forgot about __**him**__…I was never given that choice," butterfly version of Szayel fluttered his wings rapidly, in an aggressive fashion, as he stormed his larger self's face, "Where you think your power comes from as a Hollow? It doesn't come from thin air but from hatred and regret which has burned such a hole in your soul that it can never be filled. I been forced to relive this over and over with only our little sparrow as a distraction from this pain."_

_"I think it's time you share in the agony," with that the butterfly snapped his fingers._

_Blinking his eyes, Uryuu saw that they were now standing in a cozy kitchen. Something was cooking on the woodstove, and a small round table had been set for two. Felipe approached the stove, and lifted the lid before sticking in a long wooden spoon. He licked the end of it before calling out," The stew is almost finished, Szayel…please come in and make yourself at home." Felipe focused his attention on taking out a loaf of homemade crusty bread from the oven before placing it on the countertop. While behind him, Szayel (wearing a black frock coat and clothing that appeared to be too formal for the occasion) finished climbing up the stairs that must have led to the tavern below._

_"I know that this is really a simple meal," Felipe began as he stood in front of the stove, "But I have felt like I needed to do something to thank you for the kindness that you have bestowed upon my daughter and I in the last few months."_

_"The only compensation I need is your company…" Szayel drawled with a faint smile upon his lips as he took in the humble surrounding of Felipe's home, "And I don't mind being generous to those I believe to be worthy…of my attention." _

_Tapping the shorter man's shoulder, Szayel presented Felipe with a bouquet of strange blue flowers, that he had been hiding behind his back, "I thought you would find these interesting, blue orchids, specifically Phalaenopsis from the Dutch colonies…"_

_Felipe examined them, breathing in their exotic but lovely scent and stroking their petals. Before he could open his mouth to say a thank you for the obvious expensive present, Szayel interrupted, " I am not sure if you are aware of the language of flowers," he took a few steps into Felipe's personal space, and taking out a single orchid from the bunch and twirling it with one of his gloved hands, "these mean rare, refreshing beauty of great value, profound luxurious strength, dark blue masculinity, and charming fertile calmness…doesn't that just fit you to a tee, my dear…friend?"_

_Letting out an awkward laugh, Felipe said, "I believe you think too highly of me-"_

_"No, I don't," Szayel's voice dropped to a lower and huskier pitch, as he swiftly moved his body to box Felipe in and roughly grip him by the point of his chin," For you see there are many things that I want from you." He let a finger down to stroke Felipe's chest, " I want your body," he moved the digit to circle the space where Felipe's heart was beginning to beat rapidly, "I want your heart…And I want…"using his free hand, Szayel began to pet Felipe's groin, "you as my lover."_

_"I am not saying I'm against such unions for even Plato argued such partnerships were natural but my soul mate is dead and I want to mourn her in peace. Now, please leave or consider our relationship as friends to be terminated…" Felipe blurted out in a rush as he tried to push Szayel away from him. _

_Szayel refused to budge from his spot, instead he hissed," Don't you want someone to hold you and make your bed warm? I can provide you that and so much more if you give a chance. Please let me give you a demonstration of my abilities…"_

_Without warning, Szayel ripped off Felipe's shirt, tossing buttons in every direction. His almost amber orbs lighted up with irrational glee as he noticed the heavy silver pentacle around Felipe's neck before breaking the fragile chain. To Uryuu's eye it looked similar to the one Ryuuken wore but the design was slightly different and it appeared to be slightly smaller. However, Uryuu was unable to watch the scene before him, for he knew what was Felipe's fate. The fate that he already been forced to live through enough for a lifetime. He could hear Felipe cursing and struggling to get free but it was useless for even when he was human, Szayel always got what he desired. _

_"What pretty anatomy you possess!"_

_"Such delectable rosebud nipples, can I lick them Felipe or may I bite them?"_

_"Tell me how good I am…I need to hear it from your sweet mouth…I am the perfect lover, aren't I? I'm going to take that scream as a "yes."_

_"You love me, don't you?" _

_This time, Felipe actually answered, and believing the horror to be over, Uryuu looked up. Felipe was stark naked and leaning again the kitchen counter top and an equally bare Szayel, with a smug smile on face, like a cat who had found a bowl of cream, had his arms around the bar owner's waist._

_"I hate you, actually. I hate you for tricking me into trusting you. And I hate myself for allowing such scum to be near my daughter and for thinking you were my friend, Now, that you got what you wanted, I suggest you leave before I regain the strength I need to throw you out…."_

_"You…impudent little incubus!" Szayel roared, "I have lived through hell, trying to resist your flirtations. But no more, you mine…and you have no right to hate me. I love you…"_

_A few chuckles slipped from Felipe's bruised lips," That's not love, your experiencing obsession…"_

_"No, I love you…" Szayel grabbed Felipe by his shoulders and threw him against the wall, and banging the slighter man's head. _

_Over and over, Szayel repeated that he loved Felipe with each throw against the wall. And Felipe always replied the same, "I hate you Szayel Aporro Granz."_

_Until Felipe stopped talking completely, but by the time Szayel noticed it was too late. Hidden by his mop of black hair, a deep laceration, just above his brainstem formed. Combined with the blood loss and the subdural hematoma that formed due to continued impact of Felipe's skull against the wall, it did not take him long to die from internal cranial bleeding. Szayel only noticed when he stopped with his physical assault to run his hands through Felipe's hair and found his fingers to be stained with blood. In shock, he dropped Felipe and the bar owner tumbled to the ground in a heap._

_Getting down on his knees, Szayel slapped Felipe across the face, "Wake up, Felipe. This is no time to be playing dead." _

_When there continued to be no response, Szayel slapped Felipe again before a few tears streamed down his face, and "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to love you…why couldn't you let me?"_

_The bloody scene slowly faded out of sight, and Uryuu found himself staring at an enormous eye in the middle of the garden he originally found himself in this twisted little dream. The butterfly version of Szayel appeared to be gone, leaving him alone with the one who could crush him under his heel._

_"I may have forgotten about__** him**__…"_

_"You mean the man you raped and murdered? The man named Felipe Reyes who had a little girl named Blanche?" Uryuu snapped back, it didn't matter if they never truly existed and this was something his screwed up brain came up with. Szayel as a human was fully capable of heinous crimes, he could feel that in his very bones. _

_Szayel ignored his comments and continued on, "I have always remembered how I died…The only company I could seek out for release were whores and in the end it was single celled organism named Treponema pallidum that killed me…"_

_"How terribly sad," Uryuu snorted and was rewarded with the violent shaking of his jar._

_"It is terribly sad to die alone," Szayel pushed his glasses back with one finger, as an enigmatic grin began to spread across his face, " But it doesn't matter now, for even if __**he**__ rejected me, you can't. Pretty things should be kept in jars, don't you think so Uryuu-chan? For in this manner I can preserve you forever."_

* * *

Gasping for breath, Uryuu tumbled out of his futon onto the floor with his white sheets clinging to his sticky body. Flinging the sheets off as if they were poisonous snakes ready to sink their fangs into his flesh, Uryuu crawled over until he reached the bathroom door. Perhaps Ryuuken had been right to suggest that certain everyday tasks might be out of his reach due to the condition of his still healing body. As he found himself now, struggling to pick himself off the floor, Uryuu let out a string of curses. However, Uryuu had always managed to take care of himself, even if Ryuuken never noticed. Biting his lip and grabbing the doorknob with his good hand, he drew himself up from the bare and hard floor.

Uryuu opened the bathroom door and grabbed his navy blue robe from its hook. Wrapping it around his pajama clad body (despite any possible future heat wave, he doubted he would ever strip down to his boxers again…or sleep naked without the fear of long fingers pawing at his flesh) Uryuu did not bother to turn on the light. Instead he allowed his eyes to grow accustomed to the gloom of the tiny bathroom (which consisted of a minuscule shower, a toilet that he always seems to bang into when he came out of the shower, a cracked porcelain sink with serious rust stains, and a small medicine cabinet that was bolted to the wall). Staring at his reflection in the warped glass of the mirror, Uryuu could only shake his head.

The purplish bags underneath his eyes were expanding, not decreasing, no matter how much sleep he attempted. His lips were quivering and a few drops of sweat were beading down his forehead. Even in the dark, his face appeared to be wan and pale. In a few days' time, when he was forced to return to his normal life with his classmates Uryuu knew it would be best for what happened to him to remain a secret. Yes, Sado knew but Uryuu doubted he would stoop to gossip or slander. Urahara, Nel, and Yoruichi were also aware of what occurred during his time as a prisoner of war, but since he decided to "quit" fighting the forces of the supernatural as a Quincy he knew he would never run into those characters again.

The only person he had to fool on a daily basis was Kurosaki Ichigo…

_He is an idiot, but if I show up looking like this and acting like there is a predator stalking me in every shadow, even Ichigo will know there is something wrong with me. It's going to be hard enough to explain my injuries, my hair, and the tattoo on my arm but I can find a way. Urahara swore he never told Ichigo anything about my experience, only to say that I was captured and detained, which is bad enough._

_It's up to me to make sure that he never finds out. For if Ichigo does…_

_He will mock me. He will laugh in my face and proceed to humiliate me in front of everyone. He might even repeat something similar to what Ryuuken said, that I wanted it; I wanted an Espada to torture and rape me. _

_But worse of all, despite our differences, I believe that Ichigo somewhat respects me as a person…as a man. As a nerd who enjoys sewing, I usually don't get much respect from other male classmates. I get picked on instead. However, since Sado has seen my weakness and is already repulsed by me, Ichigo is the only person that I can maintain my façade of pride around. I believe it might kill me to watch the respect in Ichigo's brown eyes turn into pity and disgust if he finds out my deadly secret._

_I have enough disgust for myself to fill a hundred barrels; I can't bear to take on another burden._

Feeling a stab of pain in broken arm, Uryuu opened the door of the medicine cabinet and dropped two of his prescribed pain pills into his palm. Without stopping to pour a glass of water, Uryuu dry swallowed them both before closing the cabinet door. In background of his reflection, Uryuu noticed a figure in an all-black frock coat and pink hair holding out a blue orchid.

_"Come to the garden, Uryuu-chan. Come to the garden and play with me. There so many pretty flowers here but none as lovely as you,"_ the faint whisper made Uryuu rapidly spin around.

No one, not even a cockroach was behind him.

He even stepped out into the kitchen/living/bedroom area of the apartment and found nothing stirring. Returning to the bathroom, Uryuu turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water, "I need to snap out of this…whatever this is…"

Padding back to his unmade futon and noticing his digital clock reading 3:43am, Uryuu sighed before curling on top of his remaining coverlet. Curling his knees up to his chest, Uryuu buried his face into the pillow.

"Gods, please make it stop…please let me forget…let me be normal again…" he softy cried as he fell asleep for the second time that night.

This time there were no elaborate dreams, but the echo of mad laughter filled his ears and the sensation of something ice-cold caressing the small of his back, his calf, and his cheek made Uryuu twitch every few minutes as he remained in a haunted sleep.

* * *

Carl Linnaeus: Swedish naturalist, father of modern taxonomy, and helped to create the foundations for bionomical nomenclature

Buffon: French naturalist, wrote _Histoire naturelle, _and criticized Carl Linnaeus's methods

Phalaenopsis: Genus for Moth Orchid

Plato-noting here the "Origin of Love" which showed homosexuality as natural, and I have thought the idea of people looking for their lost half as rather beautiful

Treponema pallidum: the spirochete that causes syphilis, a sexual transmitted disease, not at all a pleasant death

And the interpretation of the meaning of blue orchids comes from here

R&R-as always, my muse always loves a treat!

Also, I am getting close to 100 reviews on this story...I haven't done this before but I would like to offer a Szayel/Ishida one shot to the 100th reviewer ( , tone (fluffy/angest) up to the reviewer.:)

**A/N:** I hope you have enjoyed the somewhat return of Szayel (it's up you dear readers to interpret this dream until the next chapter)…and this was not a too confusing of a chapter to understand. It was a challenge to write.

And Szayel's splintered "soul'' or "mind" or "personality," is something I have explored before but I wanted to go into more depth about Szayel's background. When I started this story I did not believe that I would ever do flashbacks of "human" Szayel. From my understanding of cannon, Hollows do tend to remember their past lives as humans but it appeared that the Espada only remembered their time as Hollows before their transformation into arrancars. But the more and more I thought about it, those flashbacks might be necessary to the story.

In comparison to the other Espada, I have always been under the impression that Szayel was much younger which possibly explains his connection to science. In cannon, he had to have been an arrancar/Espada for more than 100 years but I could see him easily rising faster than normal from his state as a basic Hollow to a powerful form that would have attracted Aizen's attention. Therefore, I decided that Szayel was alive as human sometime in the 1700's, which makes sense since that was the era of Enlightment, where logic and reason were valued above everything else. Since the Espada have such a Spanish theme going, Szayel lived in a more 'vaguely" European environment.

And Szayel's human self…well, he was not exactly a good person and already a little unstable. However, though I might do other flashbacks of Szayel as a human I feel that this flashback explain some things…like his obsession with Quincy, why possibly he turned into Hollow in the first place, and dying from syphilis-which is very disfiguring in the later stages and can lead to insanity due to the fact it attacks the brain-but there are other parts of his character that need to be fleshed out.

Chapter 24: **Rotting Phoenix**-it's what you think and more…


	24. Chapter 24: Rotting Phoenix

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

Chapter 24: Rotting Phoenix

**A/N" 100th review-one shot of Szayel/Ishida-you choose the theme!**

"I lie here lifeless in this cocoon

Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to

I wanna break out, I found a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst is the waiting

In this womb I'm suffocating  
Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died

Rebirthing now

I wanna live for love, I wanna live for you and me

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow,"

**-"Rebirthing," Skillet**

* * *

Adding wings to caterpillars does not create butterflies, it creates awkward and dysfunctional caterpillars. Butterflies are created through transformation. **~ Stephanie Marshall**

* * *

Human grub was good.

Why he hadn't investigate it before, remained a mystery to him. Putting the container against his lips, he greedily licked the remaining bits of "ice cream" before putting it down on the table. Being so focused on his little feeding frenzy he did not notice the presence of another in the room until he looked up. A pair of brown eyes were staring at him.

The owner of those eyes seemed to be always looking at him. Grimmjow didn't understand why, it was as if the stupid human was looking towards him for guidance. Whatever gave the Kurosaki brat the idea that he was someone who had the answers he was seeking, had given the kid some fucked up advice. Grimmjow didn't know or understood much. He had his code of doing things that forced him to eventually switch sides. Nnoitra attacking Ichigo when the kid was wounded and was not even looking was beyond pathetic. But mostly he was tired of the demeaning treatment at the hands of Aizen, and he refused to be treated like beast of burden. Sure, technically, he just exchanged different masters He had to be good and follow the Soul Society's guidelines now. He had a "human" life now, which included going to a place called "school," starting tomorrow. However, he highly doubted here they would punish him by cutting off his arm.

Most humans seemed to be total pussies.

But whatever, he was still alive and maybe in the future he would have the chance of becoming the king he was meant to be. Until then he could just sit back, and enjoy the ice cream. Yep, there were only a few things he knew.

His code.

Ice cream was good.

Kurosaki, Sr was a complete psycho.

He would eventually defeat Ichigo, proving who was the better fighter once and for all.

And strangely, what seemed to concern him the most, was the knowledge that Kurosaki Ichigo was barely holding on and no one else seemed to notice. Not like he particularly gave a damn, but it was annoying to say the least.

Ichigo padded into the kitchen, only wearing a pair of long black pajama pants, his upper body covered in bandages from the last battle with Aizen. He sat down at the table, right across from Grimmjow, "My dad is going to kill you for eating the rest of that. Chunky Monkey is his favorite."

Letting out a slight yawn, Ichigo added, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to go grocery shopping after school and replace it. Just remember, for next time."

"Like I give a shit about ya crazy dad does…as I said before I don't need ya charity. I can take care of myself," Grimmjow shot back as he swirled his spoon with and flicked the remaining bits of the ice cream at Ichigo's face

Wiping his cheek off with the back of his hand, Ichigo muttered, "Really mature." However, the orange haired brat didn't retaliate. He cupped his chin with his hand, and gazed out the kitchen window. Grimmjow wanted to leave and retire for the evening, but found he was unable to move his legs. He could tell something wasn't right with his "host." Normally, Ichigo would shout at him, or attempt to tackle him for being rude…but this lack of reaction was disturbing.

Again, not like he cared but Grimmjow could make out the dark shadows in Ichigo's otherwise warm eyes . Maybe others failed to see Ichigo picking at his food, the lack of sleep, and the deep bruises underneath his eyes. But that was because he was everyone's hero. People didn't want to see flaws or cracks in the person they lifted up on a pedestal. Guys like Ichigo were supposed to be perfect and happy.

It was bullshit.

Killing and fighting were…the best things in life, at least to Grimmjow, but every battle left its mark. But most of the scars were internal…not external.

"Spit it out, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said in annoyance as he stretched his gigai's arms, "I know ya didn't just come down here to stare at my lovely mug."

Ichigo said nothing for a long moment, he sighed before turning to face Grimmjow. The bruises on his young face were starting to fade, and were now a sickly yellow color. There was a long row of stitches that started from underneath his chin and lead up to his forehead on the right side. It was going to leave quite the impressive scar.

"Things have just changed so much…I'm not the same person that rushed into Hueco Mundo save my friend. A friend that still is missing…" He trailed off for a moment, "I did just what Aizen expected me to do in the end…and maybe we won the war…but the price was too high to pay. Abarai and Inoue are still gone…Kuchiki hasn't woken up yet…I can't get Chad to talk to me about anything. It's all fucked up."

Before he knew what he was consciously doing, Grimmjow found his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, " People are going to say it wasn't ya fault…but you were the leader and ya was the one responsible for the guys who fought with ya. I don't know the answers but…war is hell and shit happens."

Ichigo looked up at him, and with that glance, Grimmjow noticed how physically close they had become. He backed away and fiddled with his spoon once more. Ichigo only gave him a smirk and repeated, "Shit happens," before standing up.

"At least we found Ishida…nothing could ever change him. Ishida will always be the same prickly Quincy. I can't wait to bring up the fact that he was stopped by the freaking Octava. For someone who goes on and on being better than most shinigami, this is just too funny," Ichigo lightly snickered as walked out of the room.

Letting out a noncommittal, "Che," Grimmjow began to clean up the mess of his late evening snack.

_I don't want to lie to ya kid, but it seems that people haven't been telling ya the full story about things. Yeah, Szayel wasn't exactly a warrior or the mostly highly ranked Espada…but he was completely insane. There are stories that I could tell ya that would make ya blood curdle..._

_Ya going to see for ya self soon enough but you friend is going to be completely broken. Damaged goods, especially if he was the bastard's type._

* * *

The woman had finally ceased her pathetic crying…for now.

Ulquiorra stood over her prone figure, with his hands jammed into his pockets. With her eyes closed, and her slow, but steady breathing Ulquiorra understood she had fallen asleep again. Sleep was required for proper health in the human species, though it appeared to be a waste of precious time. At least she was quiet in this unconscious state…and he was free to observe her without being interrupted by her pointless questions or arguments.

Getting down on the floor of the small cave he a discovered a week ago, he crawled over to her side and reached out to grab her palm. It felt so soft and pliable against his hand. He could easily sense the blood circulating through her arteries as it was pumped with each beat of her heart.

Her heart.

It would take but a second to rip it out of her chest. He wanted to see her heart, and compare it the hundreds of others he had removed from his prey. Would it be different? Softer? Larger? Multicolored?

It had to be different. Why else could explain her…and these strange sensations crawling through his body that throbbed when he was around her?

Ulquiorra had known from the beginning the woman was disposable, a piece of bait that his master wanted to use to lure the Captains to Los Noches and leave Karakura Town vulnerable. It was a perfectly reasonable plan, even though it was obvious to him that the said plan had failed. When Aizen had left him in charge of Los Noches, a primitive link was established between himself and the remaining Espada. He had felt each one perish…and the ones that remained were too weak or too far away provide him with much assistance. Yammy had somewhat followed his orders and helped protect the castle until he was overwhelmed with the swarm of shinigami and their allies as they settled over Los Noches like a plague of locust. The establishment of a portal between the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo, along with the reinforcements added up to one thing in Ulquiorra's mind.

Aizen-sama had failed.

He was either dead or captured. Leaving Ulquiorra and whoever remained to fend for themselves. Ulquiorra doubted that Aizen-sama cared about their well-being, for they were just tools to accomplish a specific end. Really they were just as disposable as the woman, whose hair he was sniffing. Training himself to reach a second resurrection form had been a way for him to prepare for the moment his master would betray him. A normal logical move on his part

What wasn't perfectly reasonable or logical was the woman in question and his reaction to her. Despite her soft appearance and those innocent eyes that revealed her emotional turmoil too easily (emotions were weaknesses that could be exploited and manipulated after all), the woman was stronger than expected. She defied him and attempted to aid the shinigami that stormed Los Noches. When he finally decided to abandon Aizen's castle, she had almost escaped from him. The woman has supposedly felt the presence of one of her friends, the one she called, "Ishida-kun."

Someone's company that she preferred over his.

Ulquiorra had put a stop to that foolishness and now she remained with him in the cave.

The woman, Inoue Orihime, was simply the most interesting thing that he had ever laid his hands on. Her heart, what she declared to be her strength and the source of her power, seemed to call out to him. Demanding that he possess it and the woman that was so different than anything he met in his long and isolated existence.

He buried his nose in her hair for a moment in order to gather more information from her scent. There was a mingling of odors that clung to her body: sweat, honeysuckle, sand, blood, lavender, and something that uniquely her and that could only be described as slightly musky but with undertones of sweetness.

She smelled and felt so alive.

Sitting up again, Ulquiorra ran his fingers through her hair as he attempted undo the snarls that had formed in her red locks. The few sections that had remained free of tangles were still so silky to touch. If she was awake, Ulquiorra knew that she would protest and say his behavior was "improper." The woman still didn't understand their relationship; she wanted them to be friends and in strange way he understood that she "cared" about him. Though he had upgraded her from trash in his personal estimation, she was still a human.

A pathetic human. A meat suit filled with feelings instead of brains.

But…

The woman, the meat suit, belonged to him based on Aizen's orders.

She was still his captive.

_My captive _

_Mine. _

_And I can do anything I want with her now._

_Anything_.

The need to control, to possess, to own, and then to devour another soul was not something Ulquiorra normally experienced. Some of the lower ranked Espada displayed this sort of behavior, the most famous of which was the Octava. The string of affairs and corpses attached to Szayel Aporro Granz were legendary. There were times Ulquiorra associated with the scientist; his inventions were quite useful and interesting. However, inside that logical exterior there was a greedy monster that would not answer to commands or reason. In reality, the Octava was just as primitive as any lower level Hollow with his greed and lust directed at gathering knowledge and carnal activities instead of eating human souls.

When the woman had brought to his attention the presence of her friend, Ishida-kun, he had noticed the Octava's reistaiu coiled around the human boy. Orihime had been dismayed when her friend had disappeared from her senses. The reason for his removal had to be the Octava. Hopefully, the boy would expire quickly instead of lingering in the scientist's underground laboratory. It would be less painful.

Gazing down at the woman, _his woman_, who appeared to be so peaceful in her slumber, he trailed his fingertips down the marks left by her tears.

_So…have I become like the Octava then with a sick desire to defile and own another's soul?_

_Except it doesn't explain why I can't stop touching her so gently._

_I doubt the Octava touches his human in this fashion. _

_This development of wanting to touch her…to perhaps provide her comfort…instead of trying to crush her spirit is a very ominous portent indeed._

_For it means that there is something defective in me. Something so disturbingly human that wants to take me over. It has to be her heart, its calling out to me tonight._

He grabbed her hand again, and inspected each line in her palm. Caressing it with the gentle prodding of his fingertips as he continued to watch her sleep.

* * *

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…little bitch!" Nnoitra kicked Tesla's corpse for the sixth time that hour, "There was no need for ya to be so damn reckless. As my fraccion….I don't understand how one measly little wimp could of killed ya. That's not how things were supposed to go."

Bending down, Nnoitra picked up Tesla by the roots of his shaggy blond hair. His one violet eye roamed over the pert nose, the aspect of Tesla's Hollow mask that reminded him of a stupid tiara, the eye patch that match his own, and the soft lips that formed a perfect cupid's bow.

Tesla was a pretty boy alright. The fact that his resurrection form is-was-of a giant warthog had to be a way to compensate for his girly appearance. Though it was opinion Nnoitra did not share, since he didn't particularly gave a shit about looks, Szayel always harped on how revolting that form was. It didn't stop the fairy from watching Tesla's ass or trying to coax him into his bed. Tesla never did. Partly because Tesla was loyal, Nnoitra supposed, but mostly because though the blond was stupid he was smart enough to know a fraccion that entered Szayel's bed was never going to come out alive.

Nnoitra was going to miss how those perfect lips would surround his cock with such lovely wetness or how Tesla would make such almost cute squealing noises when he entered him. There were other things that surprisingly had nothing to do with sex that he was going to miss. The way that Tesla looked at him for starters, there was pure admiration and respect. No one else looked at him in that way.

They looked at him as if he was piece of shit on their shoes.

Like he was nothing.

First it was Nelliel, and then the freak Szayel developed the balls to suggest that he was the better Espada.

And it was everywhere, that singular undeserved look of disgust and pity…

One day, one day he was going to tear out everyone's eyes and shove them down their throats. Perhaps than they could see the truth then, that he was the best and most powerful warrior of them all

Tesla knew that. Tesla understood his power.

And he generally followed his commands…and acted as if he actually liked it. It wasn't normal but Nnoitra enjoyed it all the same. There was a reason why Nnoitra never picked up another fracction through the years, though he might have made an exception for Szayel's prize.

It was because….

It was because….

It was because Tesla was special. And there was no way that he replace the dumb blond. Even with his special methods Nnoitra doubted he could bend another soul to be dominated in the same fashion.

What was the damn point of him living if he didn't have someone to control or command?

There were no other reasons that Nnoitra could think of…

Of course there was the will to fight, to attack, and to destroy. Living in that whirling twister of fire and ash was exhilarating but pointless. Based on the actions of the shinigami, Nnoitra could only assume that the dick with the stupid curl was dead and now he did not exactly have a side to fight for or against. Not that it really mattered of course, but having something to concentrate his rage on was useful.

"Ya were supposed to stand by my side, and watch me slay anybody dumb enough to run into us, as the world was set on fire," Nnoitra growled as he shook the carcass in front. A part of him, still believed that if shook Tesla hard enough just maybe that green eye would spring open and those lips would curl up into a gentle smile that he would be forced to smash into thousands of pieces.

Nothing happened.

"How could ya leave me alone?"

There was no answer to his demand, except for the wind twirling the desert sands. Nnoitra allowed his gaze to notice the deep wound in Tesla's abdomen. The wound that the pathetic healer caused when he sunk in his measly zanpakutou and drained Tesla of all his energy. Still holding onto Tesla's head and neck with one hand, he plunged his other hand into the wound. He grinned as he enjoyed the sensation of being in Tesla once more, but the grin turned into a frown as he stared at the dried black blood that covered his hands.

"It's their fault ya dead….maybe ya was being fucking demented to fight when I told ya not too…but if those sons of bitches didn't think so highly of themselves…always with the need to control shit, and sacrifice themselves….like a bunch of martyrs…_like Nelliel_… Ya would be fine, and annoying the shit out of me," Nnoitra brushed a few strands of hair out of Tesla's face, "But see I'm goin' make them pay. I'll kill all those bastards for interfering with our plans. By the end of it, they'll be begging for mercy."

"But I'm not going to give them any. Not a fucking drop. And I'll finally prove to everyone that I'm the most powerful," Nnoitra smashed his lips against Tesla's cold mouth, and held the petite man's frame against his body before throwing the corpse of his fraccion onto the ground.

"No one will defeat me this time…because this time I'm doing it for ya," and with that Nnoitra sonided away leaving Tesla's carcass to be eaten by the hollow lizards that were starting to swarm the grounds of Los Noches due to the scent of the recently deceased.

* * *

Uryuu's brain was an orderly universe.

Rather boring and uninspiring, really. Not exactly what he was expecting from someone who appeared to be so intoxicatingly interesting. As he traveling down the corridors of Uryuu's mind, Szayel could only laugh at the clearly labeled boxes containing files of data on shelves that rose from the floor to…well, Szayel was unable to determine an exact ceiling but the plain metal shelves continued on to a point beyond his vision. There was an overwhelming desire to open one of those boxes and start exchanging the files within. Disconnecting the internal wiring of his Quincy, and then reconnecting the wires to different outlets. His hands were twitching in anticipation of molding the boy's brain into a work of art.

Taking a deep breath, Szayel clasped his hands behind his back as he continued to stroll through the rows of stacks. No, dismantling Uryuu's mind might have some unfavorable consquences for his person as waited for his new body to be reborn from the ashes of one of his failed experiments. A smirk crossed his lips, as he reached up and patted a box labeled "intermediate sewing patterns." Szayel found himself enjoying Uryuu's personality and quirks, especially since he had all the information he could ever want about his little sparrow at his fingertips. Every insignificant detail of the boy's life was here for him to devour without restraint. Knowledge gave him power, as seen when he mentioned Uryuu's mother. The way Uryuu reacted…had been priceless. Oh, the pouted lips, the furrowed eyebrows, the ball-up fists ready to strike, and the flushed cheeks had made his pet so enticing.

Szayel enjoyed provoking his mate; it was far too easy to be ignored. Making the boy's mind his playground and gaining control over Uryuu's dreams was just the beginning. If he still had to remain here for a few more days, Szayel decided that just maybe he would end up experimenting with Uryuu's internal wiring…not to cause damage or erase the boy's unique personality but there had to be a way to make the boy more compliant, more submissive, and more interested in him.

There had to be something he could do to make Uryuu to stop thinking about…_her._

The red-haired bitch that had already captured Uryuu's attention.

Of course, Szayel had understood when he looked at Uryuu's memories before, it was easy for him to come to a conclusion the boy had a little crush on delightful Hime-chan. _Purely vile feelings. _However, besides the never ending warehouse of files, there were three other rooms. One was the garden, the subconscious dream world Uryuu had created. Szayel thoroughly enjoyed that little slice of paradise. The second room was hidden behind a pair of large metal doors bolted shut. Not like those bolts and locks could keep Szayel out for long. He would find a way through, eventually.

And then there was third chamber, a simple plain white room. It seemed innocent enough but once Szayel had stepped inside dulcet images of Uryuu making love to his female friend played across the walls as if they were screens. The glowing tone to the images made Szayel realize that these were not memories, but dreams of what Uryuu desired. Only that conclusion stopped Szayel from immediately destroying the room with his bare hands.

_Such disgustingly saccharine and tender vanilla sex. Completely boring and uninspiring… The only "fantasies" of note are of that whore blindfolding him and tickling his naked body with feathers or when they are together in the bath taking turns washing each other. I wouldn't mind participating in those activities… However, I am nowhere in his fantasies. I am the one who took his virginity and made his body tremble. Why does he smile at her, caress her, and tell her that he loves her?_

_Love is made up a sentiment of course, but why does he say it to her? Why does she deserve his attentions?_

_Why not me?_

_WHY?_

_I will soon discover the reasons…but when Uryuu falls into slumber tonight I will just have to force myself to punish him. Since he describes my first Hollow form as revolting, I will just allow that side of myself to take Uryuu first like a beast in heat. And then I will join in. There is no need to be gentle with his flesh in the dream world….Uryuu can't exactly die or escape me._

At that thought, Szayel chuckled to himself first softly and the laughter progressed to a more booming level. The pink haired scientist continued to paw through the data he discovered as he prowled through Uryuu's mind. After investigating a few more rows, Szayel wandered over to the location of the locked room. His slender fingers traced the raised numbers on the enormous lock that prevented him from prying further. Pressing his ear against the door, as he began to turn the lock, Szayel whispered to himself, "Now, my dear, what secrets are you hiding from me? It's not nice to hide things from your mate."

"You don't belong here," a raspy voice, but still maintaining a commanding tone, called out to Szayel.

So far the scientist had not noticed the presence of anything else stirring in Uryuu's mind. Whipping himself around, Szayel observed the elderly man wearing a brown robe over his traditional white Quincy garb and holding a simple wooden rod in one hand.

Szayel could not help himself from flashing a grin at the wrinkled old fool standing in front of him, "Now, now…Ishida Souken, I highly doubt that you are supposed to be here either. Due to your unfortunate condition of being… _deceased_."

The fact that Szayel knew who he was, his sparrow's "great mentor", did not faze the man. Souken took a few steps closer before leaning heavily on his walking stick, "I vowed to protect my grandson during my life. The oaths of the Quincy are not taking lightly since they often extend to the afterlife."

"I see," Szayel tapped his lips with his fingertips, "how kind of you to continue to watch over lovely little Uryuu-chan. You truly are a credit to your species. However, there is no need to interfere…" bridging the gap between them, Szayel leaned over, "or worry. Uryuu is under my care. So I suggest you fly away, _magpie_, before an accident befouls your ancient wings."

"I highly doubt that you have his best interests at heart, Hollow," Souken scowled at Szayel through the lens of his glasses as he lifts his chin to meet the gaze of the taller, pink haired man in front of him.

Szayel flung a few strands of his hair as he chortled, "And you do? I haven't noticed your presence before. Unless," he whispered into Souken's ear, "you are impotent. All bark no bite are we? Otherwise, won't you have stopped me from thrusting into your precious grandson when I had him down on his hands and knees."

"Or maybe you liked watching that sort of thing…" Szayel smirked.

"There have been many things that I have done to aid Uryuu. And I will continue to do so until your threat to his well-being has had extinguished. Perhaps I don't the possess the power that once did, but I have enough….to do this," Souken swung his cane and struck Szayel's right foot, and releasing a whirring blast of electric blue energy, he bellowed "It's time for you, Hollow, to return back to your body."

* * *

"_Reading again, Nelliel?" _

_She did not bother to look up from her book. As she turned the pages, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she attempted to focus on the printed words in front of her instead of the man peering at her. That voice with its too slick and smooth texture, and dripping with condescension had been buzzing around her ears far too much for her own comfort. She knew exactly who was standing before her (though Nelliel didn't understand why he was there)…and that it was in best interest for her to ignore him. _

_However, it seemed that his particular mission was to capture her attention._

_It was hard to pinpoint when this started, this…stalking behavior. Honestly, it was rather childish to try to bring back this primitive ritual of predator and prey (an almost barbaric custom of courting)) but it seemed there were many arrancars who continued to practice their bestial habits in this next stage of their existence. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that more than the majority of her fellow "warriors" were male. Their need to assert dominance and establish a territory was too encoded in their DNA to ever leave them. _

_As long they did not regress to the point of trying to mark her (or the two other females-Cirucci and Lilynette) through urination or other obscene methods Nelliel could ignore the misguided brutes. Being able to ignore or avoid them still did not stop them from attempting to physically attack her in order to make sexual demands. She theorized that perhaps due to her more gentle personality, her attackers made the incorrect assumption she would be the easier conquest or maybe it made her more attractive? Cirucci was more feminine when it came to matters of appearance but…her personality was more similar to a neglected junkyard dog: scrappy, brutal, fierce, violent, and cunning._

_Cirucci may be of a lower rank than me, yet most males are much more terrified of her. I must look almost peaceful and accommodating in comparison despite my higher rank. Though I feel that she acts in that fashion because it's a way to protect herself from others, perhaps it might be necessary for me to copy her. It will be difficult of course…_

_I bet she's lonely. Maybe I should stop by and we can play a few games…_

_And Lilynette is still a child by our standards. I doubt that she has attracted that much interest yet. At least she has Starrk to protect and guide her. He would never throw her to the wolves and his rank should prevent the other male arrancars from attacking her. _

_However, my stalker is making things difficult, even more than Nnoitra's constant challenges to my authority and position. Whatever I have done to grab his attention, I wish I could undo it. All I really want is peace and time to enjoy myself with my fraccion. Is that really too much to ask? _

"_Would you care to discuss your reading material with me? Based on my observations, it appears the two of us are the only ones here who are capable of such a basic feat," his awkward, shrill laugh made the hairs on the back of her neck stand erect._

_Apparently it was too much to ask to be left alone._

_In the beginning, when they first met, Nelliel had to believe he though she was beneath his notice. The blank stare, the polite but weak grip on her hand, and the mocking bow he sent her way if they accidently ran into each other. Slowly though things had changed, at least from his perspective, since…since…for better words " the incident."_

_The incident being him using his powers as the Cero Espada, without Aizen's permission, and killing the Septima. Why he lost control over his emotions and decided unleash his wrath upon the quiet, lilac haired Espada was beyond her understanding. Watmuit Catoggio never caused a fuss or raised his voice during an argument (or what he described as a "failure to communicate"). Though as much time Starrk spent sleeping, Watmuit usually spent his time drinking sake. _

_He was never the most…productive…Espada._

_There were rumors that Decima and the Septima were more than companions…but it did not make sense to Neilel why someone would kill a person who they cared about. However, the former Decima did not seem to be capable of compassion or empathy in the first place. _

_And his behavior betrayed the presence of a disturbed mind._

_For despite what he said on the matter, Nelliel knew that Szayel Aporro Granz was not a logical or a reasonable creature._

_Nor a sane one. _

_Sensing those amber orbs burrowing into her skin, Nelliel forced herself to respond, "I don't think it's wise to underestimate someone's abilities or intelligence. We all have hidden depths."_

_There was a pregnant pause, before Szayel spoke again, "Hidden depths, you say?" he fiddled with his glasses before leaning in even more so he could bend the back of the paperback book in her hands and see her hazel eyes, " What do you think are mine, Nelliel?"_

_Scrutinizing his appearance, Nelliel noticed how Szayel's usually coiffed hair was tangled, and wild. His face was rather pale, making his almost golden eyes bugle from their sockets by comparison. And his lab coat…well, it appeared that he was unable to properly work the snaps because they were mismatched. The rest of his clothing was stained with blood and wrinkled._

_Being demoted does not seem to be agreeing with him._

_Snatching her book away from his gloved fingers, Nelliel cleared her throat and said in her most polite tone, "I can't say that I know you very well, Granz-san…so I don't think I can properly answer your question."_

_His thin lips curled upwards in a feral grin, as he again leaned forward. One hand caressed her shirt's sleeve while the other gloved hand buried itself in her hair to retrieve a wavy strand of her hair. Szayel played with it, allowing it to curl around his finger, "I feel compelled to ask you this then, do you want to discover my depths?" he pulled the strand of hair closer to his eyes in order to inspect it more fully before dropping it, " I am truly curious about you. You rarely associate with any of the other Espada, except to supervise Nnoitra on missions. And I find your…devotion," the word was said with a disgusted snort," to Pesche and Donchakka to be rather unusual."_

"_Everything you do seem to be rather…strange based on the behavioral patterns of the rest of the Espada and arrancars. Perhaps you would to journey down to my lab to discuss the reasoning behind your preferences?"_

_Instinctually, Nelliel wanted to push the mad scientist away from her who insisted on touching her. The smell of rotting corpses, old blood, overripe flowers, and chemicals hung around him in a dense unseen fog. Her stomach was already twisting into knots, attempting to keep itself from spewing out her last meal. Technically, it was be child's play to defeat him in battle…but that was only because Szayel was no warrior and the power difference between them was too great for her to feel comfortable with unleashing her powers. _

_Even though if the situation was reversed, Nelliel knew Szayel would use his abilities to subdue her in an instant. _

_Though she doubted he could possible harm her, the way he was coiling around her like a snake just before it struck its prey made her believe that the pink haired scientist had something up his sleeve. He may no longer be an Espada, but Nelliel had her reasons for lecturing Pesche and Dondochakka from staying away from him._

_For even a virus when studied and analyzed, could mutate into a more virulent form without warning._

_Ignoring the dark sinister gleam in his eyes, Nelliel rose from her seat in order to properly face him, "I think it would be best if instead of focusing your attentions on me you worked on finishing the tasks that Aizen-sama assigned you."_

_Nelliel attempted to casually stroll away from him, but Szayel sonided into her path after only taking a few steps, "His projects are rather…boring for someone of my intellect. I want a challenge and I think you would do nicely."_

_He reached out and grabbed her wrist; in response, Nelliel unleashed more than her usual amount of reistaiu to force him back. Flashing a wide enigmatic smile, Szayel held onto her more tightly, despite the pain, "See? There are very few individuals would dare to resist me. It makes your different, Nel-chan. Special even."_

_Szayel dropped her wrist now, but still remained close as he circled around her, "I know that you like games. Will you play with me sometime? There are so many games that I can teach you…"_

"_I think we share different opinions on what constitutes a "game." And I have other responsibilities that I must attend to," Nelliel said over her shoulder as she marched away from the once calm and peaceful study. _

_Heading towards her domain, she still felt Szayel's reistaiu signature trailing after her. Oily and almost threatening with the way his pink strands of energy snapped at her heels, Nelliel pressed on. Her hair whipped around her face as she increased the speed of her sonido. But he was still coming, rushing after like a cat that had a found the most plump little mouse. After a few moments dashing through the corridors, she felt his blade tapping against her shoulder._

"_I refuse to be so easily dismissed by such childish creature as yourself. I am the more perfected being and you should be flattered that I have decided that you are worthy of my attention."_

_Knowing that Szayel would not stop chasing her down until she agreed (or he found a way to force her to come to him). Nelliel removed her zanpakutou from its sheath. Gripping the conjoined crescent moons that made the hilt, she rapidly twirled to the side and parried Szayel's blade from her body. She had to admit, despite his lack of physical strength, his speed at sonido and his quick jabs were impressive. Though there was nothing there behind those dissecting and exacting cuts; there was no true motivation or reason… only that Szayel decided she would be a new specimen to toy with._

_Without a purpose he's just an animal, just like Nnoitra. Only he's a more clever beast that's really the only difference between the two of them. They possess the same out of control egos: Nnoitra's is cemented in his belief that he is the strongest warrior of them all…that will lead to his destruction, while Szayel's focus on perfection comes from a soul that is trying to protect itself from its failings and rejection. How many times have I tried to be understanding towards them and their ilk? Dozens. And they treat me like I am the one who is sick or pathetic! _

_Perhaps Szayel made a fatal error, for he does seem to realize that just because I'm not obsessed with destruction, death, or dissection, did not mean I am going to become his prey. _

_Blowing a few strands of hair out her face, Nelliel pounced in a fashion that would make even Grimmjow proud as she nestled her sword against Szayel's neck. _

"_Going to cut me, Nel-chan?" Szayel taunted in a oversweet tone, "My, my I thought you were a pacifist…but I guess you are not as devoted to your philosophical leanings as I thought. Not that I mind, I actually like this sort of behavior. Unlike a certain someone, I don't mind an aggressive female," Szayel dropped his sword and placed his left hand against her hip as he dragged her closer to his body. Nelliel's grip on her zanpakutou loosened from the trembling shakes that were taking over her limbs as she gazed up at the wide, feral grin pointed in her direction. It wasn't in her nature to back away from a challenge. She was a true warrior after all._

_But Szayel was different._

_Fir how was she supposed to stand against an abyss of madness focused on devouring her whole? Nelliel had never believed that Nnoitra was quite sane either, perhaps it was the insanity present in both Espada that allowed them to bond, but Nnoitra seemed to be broken and without hope more than anything. _

_Szayel is…_

_Szayel is an unknown, capable of anything for there is no sense of morality that can hold him from committing the most disturbing sins or violating the greatest taboos. He is full blown Id, which had been allowed to run wild. And I don't what options I have…what I can do to escape his grasp without unleashing my greater strength._

_Even though that is not something that he deserves…for he possesses no honor. _

"_As long as she knows that I am the one who truly dominates and controls the...relationship," Szayel purred as he towered over her and forced Nelliel against the wall. Blinking her hazel eyes owlishly, Nelliel attempted to push him back but was greeted by something hard and rigid against her stomach._

_Rubbing his lower pelvis in a more slower and (in his mind) tantalizing fashion, Szayel smirked as he winked at the trapped female in his arms. Moving his head, Nelliel watched in morbid fascination as his thin and wormy lips came closer. Closer. _

_Closer._

_Before she gave into her need for self-pervasion and attacked back in way that might leave the former Decima permanently crippled, Nelliel felt the comforting presence of Pesche and Dondochakka coming towards her. A flash of fury scampered across Szayel's face as he released her arms and took a step away from her body. _

"_Scurry away, my dear…." Szayel tilted his head back as he sheathed his zanpakutou, "Next time we met I will make sure that there are no interruptions."_

* * *

Memories showed her what she once was…

A grown up woman.

A really grown up woman with boobies and everything. There were good things to remember. The battles that had challenged her abilities, or the days that she spend by her fraccion's side…just talking or playing a new game that she created. It was even good to remember what had been done to her…what had been forcibly taken by the no-good cheaters.

But it was these memories that scared her the most. Nnoitra attacking her or Szayel trying to…trying to…. _touch her_. Even before she was tricked, they had tried to take away her power for reasons that she did not really understand.

Maybe they were jealous of her position? However, she had always felt that there something more to it. Perhaps…because she had always been more "whole" than the rest of the Espada?

It was a stupid reason but it was only thing that made sense in her mind.

Both of those nasty men were unknowns. Not knowing and not being able to understand them scared Nel the most. There was no point in thinking about them. They were worm food. That's what Ichigo said, and if he said it than it had to be true. These dreams had to mean nothing. Soon they would find Pesche and Dondochakka, and the nice scientist would find a way to return her to her normal body.

_Everything is going to be okay. I have a new, bigger, nicer family now. A better life where I don't have to fight anymore to get by. _

Yet, Nel still crept out of her cot in the two girls' room. Making her footsteps quiet, Nel tiptoed to the bedroom on the right, after passing through the main hallway. Sliding her body though the door after opening it just a crack. She had to smile at the large figure curling up on the futon beside Ichigo's bed. Patting the mussed up blue hair of the sleeper, she whispered, "I hope you're having nice dreams, kitty," before climbing into the bed of the scowling carrot-headed teenager that took her in.

Nestling her body against Ichigo, Nel gave her hero a kiss on the cheek before popping a thumb into her mouth. She was save now. This was her new home full of friends, love, and laughter.

And no one was going to take it away from her.

* * *

In the shattered remains of the underground laboratory, in one of the abandoned rooms filled with the corpses of past test subjects and experiments had to be terminated, a white sheet began to stir. The body of a deformed Hollow subjected to various chemicals with highly acidic components was beginning to move. It was scientifically impossible, due to the treatments under Szayel's merciless hands, for such a creature to be given a new life, The Hollow's flesh had been left in tatters, riddled with holes, and the skin that remained was stretched too tightly over its body. Only a few organs remained in its physical body, most notably its heart and brain were missing, but that fact seemed to have escaped the monster's notice.

For underneath the backwards and unchanging crescent moon, the Hollow that had been dead for over twenty two years twisted and contorted its maimed body into sitting up. The white sheet that covered its body slipped away as the Hollow stood up. However, as soon as this gift of rebirth of was given, it was quickly taken away.

Trembling as its nerve ending fired again and again the message of immediate pain as _something _squirmed inside the Hollow's chest. The _something_ was clawing from the inside, and demanding to be given freedom. On a basic level this poor abomination understood that once whatever was inside him was released…he would be no more. So he resisted, and fought against the being that wanted to take its life.

But it was hopeless.

The Hollow's vocal cords had been ripped out so many years ago; he was unable to scream when a hand erupted from his chest. Quickly, the rest of a human shaped figure emerged from the mangy carcass covered in head to toe in embryotic fluid. This development did not faze the newly hatched creature. He only licked the liquid from his fingers and face before whispering into the darkness of the old lab, with his amber eyes filled with sadistic mirth, "I'm coming for you, Uryuu-chan…_Soon_."

* * *

**A/N: ** I view this as sort of my "Espada-vignette" chapter…Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Szayel, Grimmjow, and Nel are the only remaining Espada/former soldiers of Aizen that will be important in this story. This was also the "final catch up chapter" to show what had been going on since Uryuu had been captured and released. Now the story can pick up again…

I know this was sort of a tease about Szayel…but he is alive and back in his body. There will be a chapter all about his perspective coming up very soon. But I hope that you have noticed, a theme in all of the POV was what they felt or believed to be true about Szayel. Here on out, is the beginning of "transformation" arc of the story (not saying it's going to be smooth or easy) for Szayel and the rest of the remaining Espada so the point of this chapter was to show where these characters stand and how they are beginning to change.

And regards to Nel's memory…I have tried to present Szayel as a fully dimensional character and NOT a stereotype but based on my interpretation of his character his three biggest 'sins' are pride (vanity), greed, and lust… (Also a little bit of wrath as well) and his two of these flaws are showcased with his need to possess/sleep with other characters. So if you have been keeping track at home Szayel had slept with or expressed interest in the following: Nnoitra (one time mistake), Cirucci, my OC Felipe, Uryuu, Tesla, Nel, my other OC Catoggio, Ryuuken, Amaya and Renji…

Szayel is sort of a man-whore…but it fits his unstableness to not want to be alone (ex: having the most fraccion out of the Espada). However, when it comes to Nel, it an earlier flashback with Cirucci-Szayel attacked her for saying Nel's name…she rejected him/humiliating him. There are lots of little things like that, which are important to the story.

Again, I am not usually a fan of OCs and I am not trying to be annoying. However, I have always felt that the Septima sort of sucked. Therefore, my reasoning in this story why he failed is because he's rather "new." Also, in canon, Szayel was originally the Decima…there has never been an explanation of why he lost his rank but I believe Aizen would be seriously not pleased if Szayel used his Cero powers to kill out of a jealous rage a superior ranked Espada.

And the Septima's aspect of death is intoxication. Madness + Intoxication = bad romance.

Anyway, sorry for the long note.

R&R (I hope I have not lost anyone with this story-lack of response has made me worried)

Ch 25: Friendly Malice-Uryuu returns to school and struggles with his normal life. And oh, is that Mayuri I see in the distance? Now, what does he want?


	25. Chapter 25: Friendly Malice

**Title:** Masked Affection

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

**Chapter 25: Friendly Malice**

"all I do  
I can still feel you

numb all through  
I can still feel you  
hear your call  
underneath it all  
kill my brain  
yet you still remain  
crucified  
after all I've died  
after all I've tried  
you are still inside

all I do  
I can still feel you

* * *

you remain  
I am stained

"Underneath it All,"-**Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

"The distinction between sanity and insanity is narrower than the razor's edge, sharper than a hound's tooth, more agile than a mule deer. It is more elusive than the merest phantom. Perhaps it does not even exist; perhaps it is a phantom,"- **Philip K. Dick **

* * *

_November 11th._

Looking up at his calendar with awe, Uryuu finally realized how much time had truly passed since he left for Hueco Mundo.

He had missed his own birthday.

_Not like anyone ever celebrated it, except for sensei and Orihime. _

On the other hand, even if he wasn't aware of it, at least he been in the hospital,not in Szayel's lair, when the date of his birth rolled around.

Sighing, Uryuu padded over to the bathroom and inspected himself in the mirror. As expected, what was staring back at him was a shadow of his former self. His face was gaunt and lined in still fading bruises. The school uniform that was once snug against his frame was hanging off him. Perhaps if he could manage more than a few bites of food at meal time, it won't be an issue. Uryuu didn't understand why eating was such an issue now, especially since he was free of disgusting shakes and Hollow meat.

_Maybe it's because I can't concentrate on something without freaking about every little sound._

Adding to his distress was the fact his hair had barely grown back. Patting the soft black fuzz, Uryuu could only imagine what type of insults Keigo would throw his way.

Thinking about Keigo and the rest of his classmates, triggered another slew of questions about how his absences would be excused, his injuries, gods, Sado's injuries, and what would be done concerning Inoue's continued absence. When Rukia was forced to return to the Soul Society, the shinigami had made almost everyone forget about her.

Uryuu wasn't sure if the last two months could be simply erased this time, since it was clear that so many of his classmates were starting to develop some form of spiritual awareness.

Perhaps if he begged enough maybe a shinigami could just take away his memories instead.

* * *

Standing on the steps, Uryuu looked over his shoulder. Crowded around a spiky headed teen with orange hair, as if he was the sun, were the majority of his classmates. Uryuu could hear them cooing softy, asking how Kurosaki how he was doing after the car accident. A few questions appeared to be directed at Sado, but the teen rightfully refused to answer.

_Car accident, right that just explains everything. I'm just waiting for a semi-intelligent person to ask why we were all in a car together…and why it took so long for everyone to recover. Honestly, shinigami are all idiots. _

Uryuu felt someone knock into his shoulder, turning his attention to the side, and met the piercing blue eyes of Arisawa Tatsuki before she stormed into the school building.

_Apparently, not everyone is buying it. _

"Hey coming through! Move out of my way, runt," a much more muscular arm, shoved him into the wall. The books he was attempting to carry with his non-dominant arm, tumbled to the ground.

"Sheesh, Jaegerjaques…how many times I told you…you can't just barrel your way through people. Now, apologize to him!" Ringing in his ears, Uryuu could hear Ichigo's harsh voice. He really didn't want to be seen like this…there had to be a way to escape.

"Why should I? It's not my fault he's weak…" the blue haired "student" (he looked too old to be a teen and his energy was off) shouted before Ichigo sneaked in to deliver a punch to his jaw, before turning to face Uryuu.

While Jaegerjaques was moaning about the pain ("Damn…human meat suits are too sensitive) Ichigo picked up his books, "Sorry about that, umm."

"You don't recognize me. I guess the last of your fights have destroyed your remaining brain cells. Not like you had many in the first place, Kurosaki."

Brown eyes burrowed into him, "Ishida? You look…."

Snatching his books back, Uryuu sneered, "As you can see I had a wonderful make-over. Now, I have class to attend, so excuse me."

"Wait," Uryuu looked down and noticed a tan hand encircled around his wrist, "I want to talk to you about-"

The words coming from Ichigo's mouth just washed over him and held no meaning. All he saw was that hand holding him back. Just like the white gloved ones that held him down, that forced him down on the floor or the bed to be taken by _that beast._

White hands covered in latex.

Touching, and groping him despite his desperate pleas for them to stop.

And the husky voice moaning in his ear, "That's it, my Quincy."

Uryuu ripped Ichigo's hand away from his wrist, while snarling "Don't touch me, Kurosaki unless you want to lose a finger or two," before running inside.

* * *

It was Friday.

A rather glorious Friday, for November at least, the sun was shining and Uryuu felt comfortable walking to school that morning without a jacket. He had always been extremely sensitive to the cold. The wind would find a way to rip through his clothes and made a home in his weary bones. A day in November that wasn't overcast and freeing was a rare treat. Perhaps this was a sign that things might be looking up?

_Highly doubtful._

Though on the positive side, Kurosaki had been too busy trying to reign in the new "exchange student from Germany" to start chasing him down again. Though during class, Kurosaki kept on sending him notes and their lunch period was another chance for Kurosaki to follow him around. Avoiding the substitute soul reaper and Sado at lunch had become Uryuu's new game. Uryuu had to admit he was increasing his stealth abilities and getting some enjoyment as he watched Kurosaki's confused face from afar. It wasn't like he was hungry anymore to actually use the time to eat food.

Today was Friday, which also meant one other thing. In an hour or so, he could go home. Where wrapping himself in blankets and hiding away in his apartment until Monday seemed like a sensible plan. No more anxious faces watching him or hands trying to reach out and comfort him. He could be safe from people trying to make him feel things or talk.

Uryuu didn't bother paying attention to the teacher's lecture. His eyes were focused on the clock, watching the minute hand slowly making its journey across the clock's face. When the dismissal bell rang, Uryuu jolted from his seat and began to pack his bag at a speed that outstripped Keigo, who usually the first student to escape from the classroom each afternoon. Uryuu was about leave, when he heard his teacher call out, "Ishida, Uryuu could you please stay after class for a moment?"

"Looks like King of the Nerds, finally got in trouble…" Uryuu heard Keigo chuckle until Kurosaki shoved him out of the classroom, "I highly doubt it, but it really isn't any of your damned business."

_Now only if Ichigo could take his own advice on that subject. _

After the rest of his classmates scampered away, Uryuu approached his teacher's desk. Instead of her usual sarcastic tone, she greeted him with a rare smile, "I understand that you, Kurosaki, and Sado, have been through a great ordeal. Physically and psychologically, I know you are still coping with the trauma of the car accident…"

The implanted "car accident" memory that Urahara used to excuse their absence from school for close to two months, appeared to reduce their time fighting in a supernatural war, to an almost banal and normal occurrence. Uryuu had to resist the desire to snort.

"However, I'm very considered about your lack of attention during class and this…" with her long brown hair swinging behind her, his teacher picked up a file and presented him a piece of paper. Uryuu recognized it as the history exam they were required to take on Wednesday. Looking up at the corner, he could make out his own name and the grade, scribbled in red ink: 76.

Under more normal circumstances, seeing that failing mark would lead him to a dizzy of self-hatred. Seeing all those mistakes would break him, and leave him to wait in fear for how Ryuuken would react. Now, he felt nohting towards the grade. Instead of studying, he attempted to fall asleep that particular night and had nightmares where his body was covered in blue orchid petals. Supposedly he was defined by his teachers and his classmates as "the brain", but his knowledge from books did not prepare him for the worst challenge that he faced, so what was the point of studying? His intelligence had not been enough of a weapon to shield him from the Octava. He hadn't been enough, so why did it matter that he tried in school and lived up to expectations?

_I already know the truth of the matter; I'm pathetic, and weak. I don't want to try anymore. This is just a waste of time . Nothing I learn here is going to prepare me for the monsters that lurk in the darkness _

"…isn't like you. You're probably the brightest kid, whom I have had the honor to teach. Just because something horrible happened and you're missing Inoue, doesn't mean that you should just give up."

Uryuu mechanically nodded his head in agreement, as he bit his lower lip.

"I did report this to your father—"

Biting harder on his lower lip, until he felt a few drops of blood spill, Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "I wish you hadn't done that…but I understand your position. I'll try harder and give you all my absent work on Monday."

"Ishida, there is no rush on those assignments," she said in a more gentle tone, "Is everything okay at home? How about things between you and your father?" she attempted to reach out and touch his hand but Uryuu quickly retreated as if he was scolded.

"No, everything is fine. I just need…some rest and my grades will improve," Uryuu managed to stammer out.

"Alright," she said, in a tone of disbelief, "Try to have a nice weekend!"

Uryuu took that as permission to leave, and he bolted out of the classroom. Running down the hallways, Uryuu just wanted to get away from the dingy hallways that smelled like sweaty teenagers and too much cologne. The one catch about not caring about his homework was dealing with the possible wrath of Ryuuken.

_If I allow my grades to truly slip and my rank falls, he will have the proper excuse to drag me back home. I can't allow that…I won't allow myself to be trapped again. So I guess I do have to start caring about what is going on in class. I'm not going to be hunting Hollows again so that frees up some time. _

_Though I wasn't lying when I said I needed a proper night's sleep. The nightmares haven't stopped since I have left the hospital. And now, I'm having them several times a night and during the day if I doze off. _

Continuing to run, with his satchel still gripped in his good hand, Uryuu didn't pay attention when he opened the doors to the main entrance of the school and he was blocked by something bulky and solid. Before he could fall to the floor, a large hand reached out and helped to keep him stable on two feet.

Looking up, Uryuu immediately noticed the one orbit covered by an eye patch, the still red scars on the other teen's face, and the other hand wrapped in a cloth bandage.

_Sado._

"Thank you," Uryuu muttered out before docking underneath the teen's arm and escaping from his one eyed look of concern. As he continued to walk away, he felt Sado's reistaiu trailing after him. After passing the convenience store, three blocks away from his apartment, Uryuu turned around and stared at Sado. With a huff, he asked, "Spit it out. What do you want?"

Sado said nothing; he only increased his speed so he was now walking besides Uryuu. However, Sado was thoughtful enough to allow him enough personal space. The teens continued forward in silence for a few more minutes, until Sado, started to finger the golden coin around his neck, "Mi abuelo used to say that there are things that a person must say out loud in order to feel whole again. Otherwise those feelings and thoughts are allowed to grow and fester, turning the person into their worst nightmare."

"Is this your way of trying to give me an intervention?" Uryuu snapped. On a basic level, he understood that Sado was trying to help and in reality he wasn't upset with brunette haired teen. He was technically the only one who knew what the Octava was like…but it was his natural defensive responsive kicking in that wanted Sado to stay away.

_Because if I don't have to talk about this or relive it maybe it will just go away._

"What do you want me to say, Sado? Do you want a blow by blow description of what it was like after he let you go? I doubt any sane person would want to listen to that and I would never inflect that on someone willingly. It really doesn't matter, the Octava is dead and the war is over, though I contributed nothing to hasten its conclusion," Uryuu paused, "It's all over. Unless Kurosaki discovers a way to bring Inoue back, I suggest you leave me alone."

Uryuu stormed off, until he heard Sado's words, "Liar. It can't be over for you … because it's not over for me. Every night I have the same dream. I'm strapped down to a table and he's hovering over me with a scapel. And the worst thing is…I can't even scream when he plunges it into my eye."

Despite the almost warm temperature, Uryuu shivered as he pictured Sado's dream in his mind. Shaking his head, he returned to Sado's side, and replied in a soft voice, "I'm sorry about your dream…but," pointing a finger at Sado's chest, he added, "I'm a Quincy, not a liar. When I say I'm fine, it means just that!"

"Then why are you expending so much energy defending your statements?"

Opening his mouth, and the closing it, Uryuu sighed, "Fine. You want the dirty, disgusting, truth? The Octava…Granz…he may be dead, but from his touch I feel like he stained me. And for the rest of my life, I'm going to have to live with the memories and this shard of his personality. It's a burden that maybe I deserve to bear because I'm such a pathetic piece of shit. It's so heavy…the guilt and the shame from not being able to save anyone-"

"That's not true. Ishida…You saved me. I won't be here if it wasn't for your sacrifice. I'm not like Kurosaki. I won't try to forcibly rescue you. But I will be there, if you need me to help save yourself. You just have to ask," Sado gave him a faint smile before strolling away in the opposite direction.

"I don't think you get it…I don't deserve to be saved," Uryuu muttered to himself

Kicking an abandoned can after each step, Uryuu continued on his path home. Punting the can to the side, he smashed it against the curb before picking it up and examined the worn soda label. He held it in his hand until found the nearest garbage can.

The Quincy aren't litter bugs.

The storefronts that he was facing were covered in dust, and wooden slats boarded some of the window panels. There were few people roaming about, but that was normal. All it meant was that he was closer to his studio apartment. It was different than the almost palatial estate he grow up on, yet he felt safer here than living with his father.

Adjusting his bag on his still functional arm, Uryuu trotted along, until he felt the presence of something that didn't belong in the World of the Living. If the price of his freedom from his father was th renouncement of Quincy traditions; Uryuu could accept the price. After his stay with the Octava, his freedom was paramount. However, just because he stopped hunting Hollows did not mean he was defenseless. A few ginto tubes were available for easy access in his pockets, and he could still use hirenkyaku without the pentacle attached to his wrist.

_Whatever is coming closer, didn't feel like a Hollow. No, more like a shinigami. I can almost see his blood red spirit ribbon._

_Blood. He smells like bleached out blood. _

_No._

_No._

_Not him…Not him._

_What is he doing here? _

_I can't stay here, for sure. _

Stepping into hirenkyaku, Uryuu made plans to head towards Urahara's shop. The ex-shinigami appeared to show him genuine concern at the hospital; _he might possibly offer me sanctuary. I can't exactly lead him to my home or to Ryuuken. Even Ryuuken doesn't deserve to be this monster's test subject._

As Uryuu tried to flee from the new aggressor, he saw a hook attached to a long sinewy muscle fly towards him. Uryuu attempted to dodge the hook but when it returned it wrapped around his body and dragged him down to the ground like he was a runaway horse in the need of a lasso. The edge of the hook, ripped into the fabric of his school uniform until it met his already abused flesh.

Uryuu knew one thing, as he heard feet pad over to him, he was doomed and there was little he could do about it.

"You have grown faster, _Quincy_, since the last time we met. A few more seconds and you would have escaped. A dear shame, for you," a raspy voice croaked out.

Daring himself to open his eyes, Uryuu looked up at the figure looming over his body. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was standing at a slight angle (due to the released hook from the golden knobs that had replaced his ears) with his head cocked to the side like a chicken ready to peck the earth for grubs.

_How interesting…he decided on updating his clown make up. He looks like a demented pharaoh, and I'm not sure if I can keep a straight face if I look at him. Laughing at him would probably lead him to skin me alive but at least that would be better than suffering my grandfather's fate. _

Uryuu could feel golden orbs scanning his body, analyzing his body obvious defects: the fading bruises, the scratches, and the cast over his arm.

Mayuri leaned in closer, "Your energy feels weaker. And….this is what you really are, underneath the Quincy finery, a useless human child."

Uryuu said nothing. It was the truth, after all.

"Come on, now," Mayuri kicked his wounded side with his foot, "Isn't this moment for you to roar like a dragon, and inform me my assumptions are incorrect?"

Uryuu felt the hook and its attached mechanism slide away from him body and return to Mayuri. A white hand with blue, shorn nails reached out and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"Where are you?" Kurotsuchi bellowed, with streams of spit erupting from his painted mouth, as he twisted the fabric of Uryuu's shirt. Despite Uryuu's best efforts of attempting to avoid the spittle, the hot salvia burned his face.

Lifting Uryuu higher off the ground, and howling in laughter at his attempts to kick him, Kurotsuchi Mayuri pressed his grotesque masked face against Uryuu's visage, as he snarled, "Where is the Quincy who dared to think he could best me in battle? Where is the one that made me the laughingstock of the Soul Society for being forced into using my bankai against a pathetic, puffed up human, and who continued that humiliation by making me transform into a lesser state?"

"Sorry…but he's not here right now. Please feel free to leave a message," Uryuu choked out

Mayuri shook him harder; Uryuu's head wobbled back and worth as if his neck was on a spring. His teeth slammed together every time his head was forced to go forward, "Such a disrespectful and insolent brat," the scientist sneered as he dropped Uryuu to the ground.

"Pity," Uryuu felt Mayuri's sandal moving his shirt up to reveal the deep cuts Szayel inflicted on his back. Unfortunately, due to all the times they had been reopened, the wounds had to be sutured shut in order for them to finally heal properly. It was easy to see the navy thread against his pale skin. Uryuu had wondered how the hell he was supposed to remove the sutures by himself. No matter, whatever extraction technique Uryuu devised would not to help lessen the high probability of developing disfiguring keloids.

"I was rather intrigued by your smooth…and unblemished dermis," Kurotsuchi pressed his foot harder against Uryuu's back, "But no matter…you may be damaged…corrupted even but I don't mind. I'll push you until you break, until you are just a mess of nerve endings and tissue on my table."

"Broken things are so much interesting to experiment with….for they tend to react to stimuli in a more erratic fashion," Mayuri tilted his head, as he kneeled over Uryuu's prone body and grabbed the Quincy by his chin. He stroked the side of Uryuu's cheek, "I'll never let you die, and that should provide you some comfort. _Pretty things should be preserved in jars, after all."_

Uryuu don't want to know where Mayuri picked up that last line. He heard it before, in his demented dream world. Perhaps it was something all mad scientists were born to say, but it was those words that broke the apathetic spell that had been cast over his weary limbs.

Glaring at the monster that had destroyed the last good thing in his life, "I'm not a thing, and neither was my grandfather," Uryuu nearly growled, "Quincy or not, each soul is not an object that can be dissected into its more basic components. You can dehumanize me as much as you like, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it."

Mayuri just smiled, "Good. Maybe you aren't damaged. For I wanted to be the one to rip away that unfounded pride. But don't worry, _Ishida Uryuu_, I'm not here to collect you today. Soon, you and all your little friends will become my specimens."

* * *

Ryuuken crouched on the roof top, as he waited for the perfect moment to strike at Captain Kurotsuchi. He gritted his teeth as he watched the shinigami abuse and debase his son. Oh, yes he want to attack, no destroy, the man who had taken so much from him. Kurotsuchi was like a vulture, he sensed that there were still remaining scraps that Ryuuken cared for, and he wanted to devour them as well.

_He's just like a Hollow, never satisfied with what knowledge he has gained…he always wants more. More bodies to experiment with, more torture to inflict, and more data to collect are all what he thinks about. Never the burned out husks of human beings that the relatives turned into because of his heinous acts. I won't survive if he takes away my son._

Ryuuken held himself back, even after Mayuri leaned in and scratched Uryuu's cheek. He had to wait, to make sure he didn't lose control over his emotions or allow Uryuu to see him. Uryuu would never accept his presence and seeing him fight would send the wrong message. His son should never know that as he lived and fought on the high wire between life and death, he had a safety net. It would just make Uryuu even more careless and reckless.

However, when Kurotsuchi used shunpo to remove himself from the scene. Ryuuken had to smile, for here was the perfect opporunity to make his move. Though Kurotsuchi was almost an unseen blur, Ryuuken tracked the scientist's reistaiu to the next rooftop. Before Mayuri could take his next step, Ryuuken moved.

Ryuuken tackled him to the ground.

Golden orbs stared at him first with rage, disgust, and then sick amusement. Brilliant yellow teeth bared in a gross display, captured his attention before he was thrown off to the ground. Rolling off his side, Ryuuken sprung forward and fired off a warning shot at Mayuri.

The captain rose to his feet, and simply dusted off his robes before letting out a disgruntled snort, " The audacity of your kind! Did you think that I was truly unaware of your presence, Quincy?"

"I particularly don't care if you noticed me or not, I still captured your attention," Ryuuken retorted as he reflectively curled his fingers around his bow, bringing it closer to his chest, "and besides I would think that you would rather not answer to your fellow captains why you were attacking a someone who fought on your side of the Winter War."

"Ah, that is an intriguing notion," Mayuri stepped forward and fingered the top of his zanpakutou, " but I doubt they give a damn about some filthy Quincy. Especially, since your son isn't talking about what happened to vice-captain Abarai Renji. Some think that he killed him…so why would they care if I took an interest and applied a new investigative tactic to your son?"

Kurotsuchi continued to step forward until he was only a foot away from Ryuuken, "_Uryuu_…and you are free game as possible test subjects. It is technically your offspring's fault for renewing my interest in the Quincy. He should have been a good little boy and stayed unseen," Mayuri circled in closer like a shark.

"Eventually, you would have found us out," Ryuuken said softly, " I suggest you stop being so familiar with my son's name unless you want an arrow in the eye."

"How amusing! Are you trying to threaten me? Pathetic. Honestly, I usually don't care to remember names. Names are rather unimportant pieces of data. There is something to his name; _Uryuu, Uryuu, Uryuu_…it just slides off the tongue. Different than your name and completely different than you in personality. But then you appear to be a mutation when it comes to your species. No, words of honor or pride from you. You have been the smart one, the one that was able to survive by avoiding heroics," Mayuri tilted his head back and cracked a wide smile, "Being the survivor, though makes you the one most reviled. For I recall, your father never called out your name while I sliced him into pieces. Would like to see the end result of my experiments with him?" Mayuri plucked out a piece of paper from his robes and presented it to Ryuuken.

"I was so pleased with _Uryuu_'s reaction to this stimulus that I had to make copies-"

Mayuri's eyes widened as he watched Ryuuken not even look at the photograph and ripe it into shreds, " That's the difference between me and him. He's weak. If you want a Quincy to use for your experiments, take me instead. I'm the Last Quincy, the one with the power. He's just a weakling that will never amount to anything."

"Ha, Ha, Ha….Please don't make me laugh," Mayuri stuck out his tongue and wiggled it in Ryuuken's direction, " Maybe that sort of logic works with a less intelligent advisory, but you can't fool me, Ishida Ryuuken. I want him," the scientist pointed his blade of a fingernail at the fallen boy in the ally below them, " It has taken me longer than expected to crawl through my memories. I have lived dozens of your lifetimes after all, " he let out a hollow chuckle at this before continuing," However, I have connected the dots. I do recall a pretty little boy screaming out while I eviscerated his mother. Such a lovely sound, I'm quite curious about what I'm going to do to make him scream again."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Other than you for to drop dead? None," Ryuuken snapped as the last vestiges of his control began to fall away. One more foul word, and Mayuri would lie dead at his feet. Damn the possible consquences for himself.

"Ah, I see that I have upset you. There is no need to be rude, Quincy. You really should be honored that I hold your offspring in such high esteem. I've seen for myself what a prodigy he is, and as test subject how valuable to my research he could be. Especially since it appears my Espada counterpart had such an interest in the boy, I want to discover what he found to be so fascinating and preserve it. After I'm done with your son there isn't going to be anything left of your race."

Arrows flew from Ryuuken's bow, while Mayuri swiftly dodged his attack, Ryuuken could not help but to roar, "I may end up fighting you alone, but I'll never allow you to dissect my son. Ishida Souken was the last victim of your genocidal experiments and it will remain that way."

"Who says I just want to dissect him? You should learn not to make such ignorant assumptions about me, stupid Quincy. Remember this though, I expect _Uryuu_ to be excellent condition when I return to collect him for my studies," Mayuri cackled as he flash-stepped away, leaving Ryuuken to stand alone on the edge of the roof top. Wiping the few beads of sweat that appeared on the surface of his forehead, he watched his only son crawl to his knees and stagger out of the ally. Uryuu's school uniform was torn and splattered with mud but what made Ryuuken's heartbeat faster was how the fabric hung from Uryuu's frame. Each day the boy looked more like a walking and talking scarecrow.

Mayuri was perhaps correct to point out the unhealthy state of his son. However, the captain was now an official threat he could no longer afford to ignore, not like he had a plan to deal with him. His concerns were directed at the state of his son, who had decided to stop taking care of himself

"Which includes eating proper nutritious meals!" Ryuuken complained to himself, as he made his bow disappear, and shook his head slightly in protest at the skinny figure trying to find the strength to amble forward.

_At this rate, by next week, he's going to end up as a low-level Hollow's snack if he isn't careful. I thought by now he would have come back and begged for me to train him again. I thought…he would at least want his pentacle back._

"I can't be everywhere at once to watch over you, Uryuu. You're forcing my hand, to degrade myself. I'll have to ask for help in order to make sure your protected…" Ryuuken trailed off as he followed Uryuu from rooftop to rooftop making sure his only child make it home.

As Uryuu unlocked his front door and stepped inside his studio apartment, Ryuuken heard an inner voice, which curiously sounded too much like Souken for his comfort, lecture at him "Food may be the energy source for the body but not for the spirit. Uryuu has lost the will to fight. It's obvious that he feels he has no purpose in his life. A soul that has no reason to exist can only be broken and distraught."

_Please, I'm in no mood for pretty words and vague metaphors. Spell it out._

_**I have forgotten how narrow minded you can be. If you want your son safe, Uryuu has to want to keep on living. He has to want to fight again. He has to want to live. Right, now he's depressed. **_

_No son of mine is depressed or defective._

_**Look at things from a clinical perspective; you are aware of the slipping grades, the lack of sleep, and the change in eating habits. What do these symptoms add up to? **_

Ryuuken did not answer, he only pushed up his glasses, as he stared out in distance. It couldn't be true. Uryuu was fine. He had to be fine.

_But…._

_What if he isn't? That's the nagging question, and if I do nothing…_

_What if Uryuu isn't capable of bouncing back this time? I have crashed through his barriers and forced him to rebuild himself time and time again. Destruction is my gift, but if Uryuu needs someone that will inspire him to rebuild himself…he can't turn to me for guidance. _

Leaning against the railing, Ryuuken held his face in his palms. He allowed his nails to dig deep into his pale skin, leaving faint crescent-moon marks_. Depression is simply anger turned inwards…so what does Uryuu have the right to feel angry about?_

After a brief pause, a flurry of images with their attached emotional baggage came to mind. The red haired girl's still unknown whereabouts, the Octava's maniacal grin, and his own stern face. They all stunk of failure and shame. In this rare instance, of putting himself in his son's shoes, Ryuuken was forced to cringe from the weight of the world that had been placed on his son's slender shoulders. A weight that he ordered his dear child to hold up like a man.

Perhaps what Souken had said was true; perhaps he pushed Uryuu too far this time.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Ryuuken asked, and the only answer he received was the rustling of dead leaves.

* * *

It took Szayel several hours to remove the rest of the fluids that clung to his body. However, he always found the rebirthing process to be a rather lovely exfoliator so that was a positive. Yet, his hair had been forced into a rat's nest. It was rather annoying but once he had some free time on his hands, Szayel promised himself he would spend a few hours of fixing that unfortunate glitch.

If he was going to drag back his escaped prize, it was a requirement that he go about it with a certain amount of grace and elegance. Which in turn, required the perfect dramatic appearance for the task at hand. After selecting the proper outfit, and a period of scrutiny in the mirror, Szayel picked up a silver bracelet.

Over the years he made hundreds of these accessories. At first their purpose was to allow him to stalk Cirucci in a more invisible fashion, after the mistakes he made with Nelliel. However, as seen with his first encounter with the Privaron, she could still see him. The actual property of the device was to make the wearer invisible to anything but another arrancar. Perhaps not exactly useful in Hueco Mundo, but in the World of the Living it could be. Ulquiorra had been crafty enough to see the possibilities with it.

Szayel easily assumed that none of his fellow comrades would be freely walking among the living so he placed the bracelet around his wrist. In case there was some lower level arrancar prowling around looking for guidance, Szayel attached a mini-pad behind his ear to help suppress his reistaiu before shoving his pockets fill with other gadgets that might be useful in his quest for the Quincy. Humming to himself softly, Szayel closed up the remains of his underground laboratory before reaching the surface sands of Hueco Mundo. With an enigmatic smile, Szayel opened a garganta and stepped into the chasm of darkness, while quickly forming a pink reistaiu path that would lead to a portal opening in Karakura Town.

The home to his lovely prey.

* * *

A/N: Yep, that's all I can say about this chapter….Ryuuken finally did something right, but it wasn't enough. And Mayuri….got to love everyone's instrument of scientific chaos.

This is probably the last chapter of BrokenUryuu…he is still going to have issues but this is sort of the last weak point before he undergoes his own transformation. Uryuu went through severe trauma at Szayel's hands, and based on what I plan on Szayel doing in the World of Living…he's going to have to fight his personal demons and reach out to Sado/Ichigo/Nel/Grimmjow instead of being his own personal island.

Noah of Luck: I admit Szayel does have his own unique sex appeal, but I would be deeply disturbed if I was Nelliel…I mean in this scene, I feel like he trying to seduce her. However, like a female spider or praying mantis once he's done with her, he would have no problem biting off her head.

Chapter 25: Lovely Imperfections: all Szayel perspective


	26. Chapter 26: Lovely Imperfections

**Title:** Masked Affections

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

**Chapter 26: Lovely Imperfections**

"You sink into my clothes

This invasion makes me feel

Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick, infected with

Where I live

Let me live without this

Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so, I'm so sick

**"I'm So Sick"-Flyleaf**

* * *

"Sickness shows us what we are,"**-Latin Proverb**

What a chimera then is man! What a novelty! What a **monster**, what a chaos, what a contradiction, what a prodigy! Judge of all things, feeble earthworm, depository of truth, a sink of uncertainty and error, the glory and the shame of the universe"-**Blaise Pascal**

* * *

**Munchausen by Proxy: **a mental disorder in which an individual derives emotional satisfaction from inflicting injury on others and then subjecting them to medical treatment.

* * *

It was far too easy.

But of course, any task was quickly obliterated by his immense intellect and godlike abilities. It didn't help that the Quincy's reistaiu was seared into his brain; no matter how weak it appeared or how Uryuu attempted to mask it, he would find it. Like a moth, Szayel couldn't help but to be drawn to the navy blue flame the boy gave off.

Sitting on the edge of a rooftop, with his legs dangling below but still crossed at the ankles, and his chin cupped in both hands, Szayel whispered " Hello darling, it's wonderful to see you in the flesh again."

From his perch, Szayel watched as Uryuu was chased by a loud human (Szayel would classify him as human, since he was still alive, but the energy he gave off was of an almost noxious combination of shinigami and Hollow…similar to his own but not quite the same. Something to investigate at a later date) with orange hair who had resorted to bellowing, "Ishida…ISHIDA…**ISHIDA!"** like a primitive howler monkey at the sign of danger.

"Just leave me alone, Kurosaki," Uryuu shouted over his shoulder as he continued to run away from his companion.

Szayel was rather amused by the antics of his former captive and the orange haired teenager. Giggling to himself, he almost didn't notice the presence of something living landing on his shoulder. A black butterfly, around the size of his hand, with impressive wings dotted with pink spots, nuzzled against his neck.

"Ah, _Byasa alcinous, _I'm truly thrilled to have your company. Though I would have thought it was too cold for a specimen of your species to be flying around these parts…then again this isn't actually my native habitat either…." Szayel grinned as he allowed the swallowtail to move towards his hand.

"Ishida," the orange haired brute had finally caught up the Quincy, and before Uryuu could dare to run away, he was pinned against the wall of the alley, " We need to talk."

"About what? Can't you find someone else to annoy?" Uryuu snarled as he attempted to shove the boy named Kurosaki back.

_Oh, wait…wasn't that name of the kid Grimmjow was so obsessed with? And why is he so close to my Quincy?_

"This is simply unacceptable," Szayel addressed the butterfly curled up in the palm of his hand.

"Why do you always have to be this way, Ishida? I'm just…worried about you. Fainting in the middle of class isn't a sign of good health…"

"Maybe it's not," Uryuu bit his lip, "but it's none of your business."

" How many times do we have to do through this? I'M YOUR FRIEND and your life is my business…and I think I can understand what you are going through-"

"Oh that's a laugh," Uryuu snickered darkly, "The great heroic Kurosaki understands what I'm going through. Tell you what, did you watch Abarai get his heart ripped from his chest, while you just stood there. Did you get to listen to Nel's fraccion cry as they were tortured? No? You have no understanding of what it means to be powerless, Kurosaki. The gods have blessed you…with too much. So please tell everyone to stop looking for them, and have a nice little chat with your _new friend_ about how that pink haired _freak _likes to treat his guests…"

Kurosaki's scowled deepened but he finally moved away from Uryuu, letting the black haired teen with the cast, leave the alley.

"I really don't want to be cruel, Kurosaki," Uryuu sighed, " but it's in your best interest to stay away from me. I think the only thing I am capable of anymore is spite. Not exactly the type of person you want as a friend." Uryuu strolled away, leaving Kurosaki behind, but unaware of the murderous gaze fired in his direction.

Smashing the butterfly in his hand, Szayel growled, " How so easy it is for you to lose respect for me! Once I get you home, I'll let you rot in chains until you beg for me to touch you…and then I'll…"

_"Like that will get him to respect you. Admit it, you just have a chain fetish when little Uryuu-chan is concerned,"_ the high, almost feminine voice of his resurrection form, created from his bond with Fornicaras, screeched through his mind.

_Hmphf, you never learn do you? Physical and emotional abuse isn't the way to get love or respect. Uryuu was just honestly expressing himself, I'm sorry if that popped a hole in your delusion that he is in awe of you._

_You deserved to hear that and worse…I believe reality is the only cure for your condition._

**Make the Quincy pay for mouthing off. Make him bleed. Make him beg for mercy. Suture his pretty lips so he can never say such nasty things again.**

Wiping the guts of the butterfly against the roof, Szayel yelled, "Why can't you all shut up and leave me alone? I don't want to hear it!"

_With every action there is a consequence, Szayel. Digging in others' minds, means you are just as vulnerable to the same treatment…by one of us to make you remember what it was like to be human. _

"No," Szayel let out a few high cackles, as he shook his head to the side, "No, that's simply not possible. I'm the one in control of my own mind. To suggest that I'm not is an outra-" Szayel's body let out a spasm, shaking the scientist from head to toe, before flopping him to the level plane of the roof. With his arms spread out and his eyes rolled back into his head, revealing the milky white of their sclera, Szayel began to remember.

* * *

_Gazing out the window, a scrawny boy cupped his face in his hand. Down below in the courtyard, he saw a few robust youth galloping about as they pelted each other with snowballs…and whatever else they got their grubby hands on. It wasn't hard to miss his brother's mane of long hair as he hid behind the trunk of spruce tree, and then pounced on an unsuspecting boy that was attempting to flee from three other boys that had been chasing him. First, Yylforte tackled the other child into the ground before rubbing the boy's face into a pile of charcoal slush._

_Nasty barbarians, the lot of them. Knowing the type of people Yylforte likes to associate with, I bet the little ruffians can't solve a basic algebraic equation, even though they are five years my senior. _

_Yet, I think I would give up anything so I could be allowed to play out there with them._

_Szayel pushed his face against the glass, the thin barrier that prevented him from playing with the others like a normal boy. Hugging his white nightgown closer to his body, Szayel exhaled his warm breath against the glass, until he was able to draw figures against the window. The closest he could come to playing with other children._

_For as long as he could remember, Szayel had been sick. Unlike the few times his older brother caught ill, he was kept isolated in his bedroom. Dr. Hibbs would come and bring with his jars of leeches or his tools for bloodletting. The older man would go on and on about his "bad blood" and how the humors of his body were unbalanced. The old doctor would sigh, "Too much fire in his system; the only way to provide balance and lessen his fever, is to remove a portion of his blood every day until his fever and chills have been reduced."_

_It appeared to Szayel as lousy treatment. For each time the slimy parasites were applied to his skin, or Doctor Hibbs cut into his flesh, he felt weaker and sicker than before. Everyone else agreed with the doctor…but what did they know? The only benefit to being labeled as sickly was all the extra time he used to study._

_But today, all Szayel wanted to be was normal and allowed to play. The more time he spent in his bedroom, the more he felt like he was becoming one of his father's prized butterflies. Pinned to a piece of corkboard, and preserved under a sheet of glass; forever doomed to lie dead while giants loomed over his head with a magnifying lens. _

_"Come away from the window, dearie. You're going to catch another cold if you exposure yourself to such foul air," with resigned sigh, Szayel turned away from the window and faced his mother instead._

_She wasn't what he could describe as an attractive woman. However, she made up for it with the way that she dressed and held herself. Despite the eyes that were set too close together, the overly pointed chin, and the hooked nose, one was unable to turn their eyes away from her presence. In her hands she was carrying a lacquered tray with a single tea cup. She placed it on his small desk, and Szayel followed her lead by sitting in the matching chair. Wanting to down the probably foul herbal concoction as soon as possible, Szayel reached out to grab the cup when his hand was swatted away._

_"Not yet, dearie," she wagged a finger in his face, "Momma has to add something first." Szayel forced himself not to roll his eyes at his patronizing mother, as she procured a small packet from her dress's pocket. She ripped it open and poured the white powder into his tea before stirring it in. When she was finished, she handed it off to Szayel._

_Gazing into the dark brown liquid, Szayel asked, "What was that?"_

_"Something that Dr. Hibbs gave me to help you recover faster," her lips slightly quivered at that," Now drink up, dearie. Don't want your tea to get cold," she said with a wide smile._

_Szayel gulped down the harsh liquid in only a few swallows before placing the tea cup back on the tray, "Mother….why I'm this way? Why am I always so sick?"_

_Mother said nothing for a moment, her eyes were focused on her slim fingertips, and when she looked up at him again, Szayel nearly fell out of his chair due to the dark, twisted look reflected in her eyes._

_"God has made us in his own image," she began in a gravely low voice, "that is true, but we are all flawed. We are all just imperfect monsters here on Earth for a short time. You're flawed in the body, while your brother…has other defects. It's time that you learn to just accept your weakness with grace…"_

_"It's not fair," Szayel whispered back._

_"It's not fair?" she repeated, before starting to cackle, "Life isn't fair, my dearie. It never will be…what you want in life will always be out of your reach, until you learn to use the inequalities around you to your advantage. However, that is a lesson for a different time…" she trailed off, losing herself in space before her attention snapped again on Szayel, who was attempting to inch away from his mother. _

_"You're simply being ill-tempered because you need a nap. Come here, Szayel!" Mother perched on the edge of Szayel's bed, with her long skirts sweeping out behind her like a fan. As a much younger child, one of his favorite things to do was nuzzle his head against the soft and expensive fabric of the dresses she wore. Silk, satin, and chiffon all embroidered in the most elaborate and fashionable designs, which called out to his fingertips to be caressed._

_Mother always seems to like it when I cling to her like a baby chick in need of warmth. Now, that I'm nine and almost…almost a man, I think it upsets her when I try to stray away from her side. She doesn't see the reason why I want to be invited to father's meetings, to be allowed in the library to read a book that captures my interest instead of what she picks out for me, or even to be allowed to play outside in the snow like an ignorant fool…_

_As long as I'm sick, she can treat me like a baby…like a little doll. _

_There must be something I can do to…improve my body so I'm no longer this weak…_

_Looking at his mother's face, the amber eyes he inherited from her seemed to glint with predatory intent, as Szayel yawned and stumbled into bed. He had to be imagining that, for mothers don't look at their children as if they were blind, furless, infant mice that they want to squash with their heels. _

_Also, I know I don't have four mothers with long hair made out of withering and hissing snakes._

_"Oh dearie me," his mother chirped in an excited falsetto, as her tongue clicked against her teeth loudly, "I do believe your fever has returned." Szayel felt a freezing hand stroke his temple before it was removed. He let out a moan of protest, but he was stopped by a pair of fingertips across his lips, "Shush, shush…be a good boy, Szayel. Momma is going to take good care of you…fix you right up!" his mother giggled, as she gathered him up in her arms and began to rock him to sleep, while cooing:_

_"Mary, Mary Quite Contrary_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With Silver Bells and Cockle Shells_

_And Pretty Maids all in a Row."_

_Falling into feverish sleep, nightmares of a woman with slanted eyes containing oblong pupils, a lipless mouth, pointed fangs and the lower body of a snake who desired to rip into his throat plagued Szayel's uneasy slumber._

* * *

_The mirror was mocking him…again._

_On the surface, he looked immaculate. His chin length, muddy brain hair had been greased back into a braided pony-tail. Szayel admitted it wasn't a perfect solution, but it was an improvement. It showed off his cheekbones and the strong edge of his jaw. He had shaved, and his cheeks were properly powered to hide the deep acne scars he was forced to bear. _

_I can only hope my deception will be good enough, to make him see me in a more positive light._

_In the words of his dearly departed mother, "God, didn't bother to bless you with looks or health. You're still my little boy though…I care about you. I'm the only person who will ever care about you." _

_She never realized that I wanted a life of my own…where I could have someone else who loved me in return. It doesn't matter what she said in the past, I have become a success. I'm a renowned scientist in my field, and I finally found someone that can appreciate my genius. _

_Szayel peered into the full length mirror, caressing the gilded frame with his fingertips._

_'I'm not exactly a scrawny little boy anymore," Szayel smirked as he removed his hand from the frame and adjusted the collar of his black frock coat. The heavy weight and expensive fabric of the coat created the illusion of weight to his frame and broadened his shoulders. _

_Tonight, will be the night._

_Felipe Reyes will become mine. _

_When I finally execute my flawless plan, he won't be able to resist me. Step one: thoughtful expression of my affections accompanied with a gift that showcases my wealth. Step two: inform him in detail of the type of life I can provide for him. No more running that rundown bar for him, just hoping to make ends meet and a proper education for Blanche (I don't particularly care about her but it's not like I can throw her away with the garbage). Step three: physical intimacy._

_Step four: well, after he feels my lips against his, my hands on his lower back, and me inside him….there will be no way that he can refuse me._

_Though despite his intelligence, Felipe can be so oblivious. With all the time I have spent in his company, I would think by now he would have an inking towards how I see him. But then again, Felipe hides so many things, so perhaps I just don't see or understand his method of flirting. However, the warmth of his smile towards me, must indicate something?_

_It must. _

_Though I don't appreciate all the times Felipe has run out on me, stating "family duty" or refusing to answer questions about the medallion he wears around his lovely neck. His defensive behavior about the whole thing just makes me more curious. I want to understand what's going on in his pretty little head. That's not exactly a crime, is it? Once I can get Felipe alone, with no interruptions I'll solve this puzzle and he will never be able to hide from me. _

_Never._

_With no secrets between us, we can have the perfect life together._

_Again, there is no way that he can resist perfection. _

_Right?_

_Pushing up his spectacles, Szayel fidgeted with the few strands of hair that hung over his brow. Looking at himself in the mirror once again, Szayel noted the few scars he wasn't able to hide, the greasy roots of his ugly hair, the protruding nose, and the pants that only revealed his thin and gangly legs. _

_Staring back at Szayel was the proof of his physical flaws; such imperfections only could lead to rejection, and humiliation. Burdens Szayel was unable to bear, especially when it came to the only person who seemed to enjoy his company. There was only one way that Szayel could remove the silver of doubt that was forming in his mind._

_Crash._

_It was no great feat to shove the mirror to the ground. Even if Szayel never possessed his elder brother's physicality that was defined as so masculine by society, he was capable of his own violence; especially if the violence was directed towards himself. _

_The once smooth surface of the mirror was cracked with four fissures. Szayel could still see his reflection with all of his obvious flaws accounted for. Bringing his foot down again and again, his reflection became bisected to the point he was unable to see himself. Instead, Szayel noted the elaborate web of cracks and fissures that warped the surface of his only mirror. He bent over and picked up a piece of glass. The sharp edges cut into his palm and his fingers, but Szayel paid the blood no attention._

_"There," Szayel said with a faint smile and, "all better." He dropped the piece of glass on the floor before covering his bleeding hands with a pair of gloves. Humming to himself, Szayel picked up the fresh blue orchids he bought at the market earlier. Breathing in their exotic scent, and bringing the flowers close to his chest, Szayel muttered, "Felipe is going to love you and me as well. And if he can't see past my….flaws…then…"_

_Szayel trailed off as he looked at the smashed mirror at his feet, "He may end up broken, along with my heart."_

* * *

"STOP IT!" Szayel shouted as he slammed his head against the concrete edge of the roof, "I'm not that imperfect piece of a shit anymore. I have transcended beyond the chains of being a human, your basic meat suit. I can't die, therefore I am a god…and I have no intention of devolving to the form of a pathetic human."

Rising to his feet, Szayel patted his hair, "Do you understand me? I refuse to remember any more about that life."

There was no answer, and Szayel took that as a cue to proceed with his plans for the afternoon. Though as he looked up at the sky, he saw it was no longer a robin's egg blue but streaked with pink, and orange. The sun had moved, indicating the loss of at least a few hours. It was strange, compared to Hueco Mundo, where there was no way to visually determine the passing of time through one's environment.

"Damn," Szayel pushed up his glasses, "I so wanted to plan a possible encounter between us. I'll just have to develop a plan b and wait for another day for possible physical contact. A slower build up might be better."

Szayel sonided to the next rooftop, and the next, in the opposite direction of what appeared to be the Quincy's humble residence.

As he moved, the voices began to assert themselves, which made Szayel seriously contemplate giving himself another craniotomy.

_If humans are so imperfect and flawed, then why are you spending so much time thinking about and going after Uryuu? He may be a Quincy, but he is still human._

**Our purpose is to kill and devour humans, don't you remember that at least or have you gone soft? Touching them is fine, as long as you eventually devour their corpse.**

**"**Ah," Szayel muttered as he allowed himself to fall to the ground, and sonido through the streets of the more upscale side of Karakura Town, " That's easy enough to answer…Uryuu-chan's flaws…are memorizing and so lovely to exploit.

**Exploit? I like the sound of that…**

**"**Oh yes, Uryuu is so vulnerable now. I can smell it…he's like a rabbit being hunted by rabid foxes. With a few simple gestures…I can send him over the edge. The few people who appear to care about him, will drop him once they believe that he is insane."

"Then the only person he can turn to...will be me."

Szayel stood in front of a flower shop, his eyes greedily feasting on the blossoms in the window display.

_Haven't you learned anything for the centuries you have been alive? This is wrong and cruel…_

"There is only one thing a person needs to know about life…it's unfair. Therefore, it's perfectly acceptable to take what you want by any means necessary," Szayel lectured as he broke through the glass window with one gloved fist.

* * *

_Memories are slippery and fickle creatures. It's easy to lose sight of them or allow these wisps of data to slide through your fingertips due to their slick membranes. Especially during the transference of events from short term to long term memory, important moments can be misplaced. Then again, at the point in time, those specific seconds may not be deemed to be necessary by the brain's filtration devices. There are many slips of information that I have allowed to disappear into the brain, which other lesser minds may consider as important. _

_The names and faces of my specimens, the ones that I plan on acquiring or those I have already dissected into oblivion hold little meaning. I allow myself to forget them._

_It's not like a test subject is a real person; just an object that I can probe until I become bored with their screaming or I have gathered all the necessary information from their mangled corpse. _

_Until recently._

_Something has been nagging at my skull; ripping through the dura matter, scissoring through the delicate webbing of my subarachnoid space, and tunneling through the last layer (otherwise known as the pia mater for the dim-witted peons) until it reaches the sheath the protects my precious neurons, and begs to be heard._

_It's a name._

_A name of an almost test subject; the one I did not desire but refused to get out of my way. Proving only besides being a stubborn mule when it comes to behavior he also possessed only the intelligent of a mule. Yet, through our battle, I found the Quincy prodigy to be actually…intriguing._

_Intriguing because of the rarity of his species, intriguing because of the display of his power, intriguing because the pathetic little runt refused to die, and…._

_…intriguing because I knew I heard his name said before…._

_Ishida Uryuu._

_Ishida Uryuu._

_Ishida Uryuu. _

_ Such a pretentious name to be given to such an insignificant spec of dirt. Rain dragon, indeed. More like a pond scum lizard. Hah. Yet, the name appears to be inducing me towards madness, for I know I have heard his name called out …but before I had that grubby man on my table. _

_I interacted with Ishida Uryuu when he was just a slobbering baby. _

_I just have to make myself remember._

_For at that time, it appeared to be unnecessary…and I buried it under more pertinent data. However, I was surprisingly wrong…for if I am to capture him, I need to have a full analysis of his personality, behavior, and powers. I refuse to beaten by such a child, again. _

_Perhaps the most beneficial part of being me, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, is that I am the one who is in full control of my body. If I can modify each inch, then I can force myself to remember._

Mayuri guzzled down the rest of his merlot, before jamming an electrode deeper into his brain, and shoving the proper memory to the surface of his mind.

* * *

_The scent of honeysuckle, cloyingly sweet and overpowering to his heightened senses, nearly made Mayuri gag. One of the many benefits in living in the Soul Society was the increased control over nature. Yes, plants bloomed but never to this extent and the sky remained a constant blue. Unlike here, where the heavy humidity in the air functioned as a portent for rain. Flicking his tongue in the air, Mayuri could predict this upcoming afternoon rain was going to be more than a simple shower._

_He wasn't here to gather research on the contrasting weather patterns between the World of the Living and the Society Soul (not like that data would be very interesting). No, he had more specific and important mission in mind. _

_And I have to do is stand here, because my quarry will be so aggravated by the mere suggestion of my reistaiu; they will dash over to meet me. They are just oversensitive beasts after all…and it's their lack of emotional control that will lead them to become an extinct species. _

_ Ah, one's coming…right now._

_Turning himself away from his project of scraping away bark from a cherry blossom tree, Mayuri noted the appearance of the one Quincy he had no interest in seeing. Perhaps some of the apprehension arose from the sliver of fear, that this elder clansman was one of the few who possessed the power to challenge him in combat. Though the idea of a Quincy terminating him was rather ridiculous in fact, but this specific Quincy actually had allies among the shinigami due to his persistence regarding cooperation and friendship between the two races._

_The point? If something goes wrong with my proposition, Ishida Souken would be missed. Not like I would ever so low to collect the doddering codger as a specimen. The way he holds up his morality like a shield and his overly diplomatic nature…is just so annoying and pathetic. I bet the old man would lecture at me if I cut into his organs…_

_The elderly Quincy stepped forward, clothed in his usual plain garb of white pants and shirt, with a brown cloak covering his shoulders. Gnarled hands were encircled around a wooden staff instead of holding out a bow and arrow._

_"Ah, long time no see, Quincy. Should I be flattered or insulted that an arrow isn't being directed at my throat?" Mayuri quipped as he pointed at Souken with his long nail. _

_"Captain Kurotsuchi…to me you're not worthy of the energy to attack, nor can I demean myself by showing you respect. Perhaps other clans paint you as a villain or as a monster, but that gives you too much credit. You should be grateful that my son isn't here to pay back your murder with vengeance…for I'm not sure if I would hold him back, despite the consquences of attacking such a well-respected shinigami," a twinge of sarcasm coated Souken's words, as he continued to stroll towards Mayuri._

_"So I suggest you state your business before he returns home," Souken stopped his ambling and turned his attention to the ground. Without an explanation, Souken plopped himself on the grass, and began to dig in the earth around the yellow fluffy blossoms that littered the clearing's floor._

_Mayuri was almost tempted to ask what the Quincy was doing, why he wasn't taking this whole conversation a lot more seriously, but Souken's eccentric side had already been well- documented. Cocking his head to the side, and giving the elderly Quincy a glare that would make most seated officers fall to their knees and weep, Mayuri rasped, "What I want to propose actually benefits your pathetic little race, so I suggest you pay attention to me…"_

_"I'm quite capable of multitasking. Please tell me. I'm simply gathering dandelion leaves and roots to help with my arthritis," Souken gave him a fake smile, before continuing on with his laborious digging and plucking. _

_Suppressing the need to expose the elderly Quincy to one of his untested poisons that he carried within the pockets of his haori, Mayuri ran his dagger-nail across his upper lip, "Based on reports submitted by you and other clan elders, along with documented sighting from seated officers, there appears to be a group of organized adjuchas attempting to hunt down and capture Quincy. There have discussions in the Captain's meeting about whether or not to provide assistance. Currently, I'm the swing vote…if I agree…protection will be provided…."_

_"And what do you want in return?"_

_"Just when I was beginning to doubt that you possessed any functional brain cells. My experiments have been frowned upon since the death of that woman, however if I had willing subjects it would be a completely different matter. I rarely was able to capture a Quincy child alive…so if you were willing to give me a female and male child, between the ages of five and ten, in every generation I would be very sati-"_

_"No." _

_"No? Don't you understand what a generous offer this is?"_

_"I don't think you understand what the term "generous" means, but then what can I expect from such a corrupted soul?" Souken pocketed his roots and leaves before getting up on his feet. Taking his cane, he swung it in Mayuri's direction, making the Captain jump back._

_"Usually a soul that becomes a Hollow doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. It doesn't want to become a monster…. but you've chosen to become a monster, haven't you?"_

_"Science isn't monstrous," Mayuri spat back as Souken's cane connected with his midsection. After being pushed back again by the ungrateful creature, Mayuri unsheathed his zanpakutou._

_Souken gave the trident-shaped zanpakutou a fleeting glance, before snarling, "Science isn't monstrous, but you have twisted it until it has become so. The fact that you continue on with this base need to destroy, tests my tolerance. Children! You want children to torture…by my honor as a Quincy, I can't allow that-"_

_"SHUT UP about your honor! Do you think I care? You reject my proposal; I'll just take the first Quincy child I see…"_

_"Filthy demon-"_

_Mayuri never heard the rest of that sentence for it was interrupted by the happy shout of, "Sensei! Sensei! I finally did it…I really did it this time!" The Captain of the 12__th__ squad sensed the overexcited ball of reistaiu skipping towards their position. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't a threat. Perhaps if he sensed the presence of Souken's only remaining son it would be a different story, but at the moment Mayuri was curious._

_For this energy feels like a child's…and based on the grim expression of fear on Souken's face, I can only suspect that this is what he is trying to hide from my prying eyes. Too bad, Quincy, I always find out in the end. _

_The men waited in silence, (Souken more than once fidgeted, which made Mayuri smile) until a young boy nearly sprouted through the undergrowth. His Quincy uniform was stained with dirt and grass, and a few leaves were poking out of his sleek black-navy hair. The boy did not appear to notice his presence, and made a beeline for Souken._

_But as Mayuri watched the animated little boy, he quickly came to a conclusion that he had seen the small pale figure before. Except then he was screaming and covered in his mother's blood…_

_I think I preferred him like that instead of an eager to please puppy._

_It took a few more minutes before the pair of large blue eyes focused on Mayuri. The young boy tugged on Souken's cloak, "What sort of strange hollow, is that sensei?" _

_It appeared that Souken was struggling not to laugh, but before he could explain the situation, Mayuri made the first move, "I'm not a Hollow, little one. I'm a soul reaper…an ally of sorts. A friend."_

_The boy looked up at Souken in order to confirm the information to be true. Souken said nothing but shrugged a little. It was enough for the small boy to take a step closer, more out of curiosity than politeness. _

_"Now, why you don't you show us what has made you so excited, hmm?" Mayuri beckoned the boy to come closer, "No need to be shy, little one. I'm not going to bite." He gave the child a smile, which perhaps wasn't the most prudent move, since the boy visually shivered at that expression. Yet, perhaps due to the boy's innocent nature, he stepped forward._

_"I've only been able to do it once before, but I'll try…." An intense look of concentration appeared on the boy's face; he bit his lower lip as he eyebrows furrowed. At first it wasn't apparent what the boy was trying to do, but slowly an outline of a bow appeared in his tiny hands. After another two minutes, the blue bow was rather solid. _

_"Ah, that is…impressive, little one. Now, can you tell me…how old you are?"_

_"Four, "and he showed Mayuri four delicate fingers._

_"He's very advanced for his age, isn't he, Ishida Souken?"_

_The elder Quincy gulped before letting out a soft, "Yes." _

_It was wonderful feeling, to be able to make the great, wise Souken nervous. As any primitive animal who wanted to protect his young from a potential predator, Mayuri sensed Souken's need to attack but as long as the brat remained between them, the Quincy won't take the risk of harming the boy, which added up to another important fact in Mayuri's mind._

_"Tell me, little one," Mayuri reached down and tousled the boy's silken locks, "what's your name?"_

_"Ishida…Uryuu."_

* * *

Ripping the electrode out of his brain, Mayuri snapped the hidden hinges that held his skull together. A modification that allowed him to add many useful devices to his physical body that required to be attached to his brain or his spinal cord.

Cackling to himself, Mayuri couldn't help but almost choke on the amount of the sweet irony. The defiant young Quincy that had come to save Kuchiki Rukia, who swore to kill him, wouldn't exist without his intervention.

_I took away his mother, and his grandfather. It was those deaths, those simple events that have shaped him to the creature he has become. I doubt he remembers me from his childhood but with a little prodding I believe I can make him remember me. _

_I bet he'll scream upon the realization I was the one who killed his mother. _

_Maybe a woman's screams are more lustful but I still desire to hear his again. And again. And again._

_After all the effort I put into fighting this…idiotic war, and I was barely rewarded with any worthy specimens of the Espada…._

_It's time I just go back to taking what I want. The substitute soul reaper, the human giant, the human girl with the projectile weapons, the Sexta, and the little girl Hollow will become my test subjects. All I have to do is distract Urahara long enough…and they can be all mine to dissect and probe._

_And the Quincy…_

_Perhaps I'm not completely done studying his race, and he really is the only quality specimen remaining. However, I want more from him than data. My favorite spoil of war, were the videos I gathered from the Octava's former laboratory…even though the majority of the facilities were destroyed, the router that gathered information from all the Octava's laboratories was still very functional. Though I'm interested in many of the former Espada's experiments, what caught my attention was his interactions with the captured Quincy._

_If Ishida Uryuu allowed himself to be used by a Hollow, how could he possibly say, 'No' to a shinigami? _

_And killing off his arrogant father, the only one protecting him, should be…._

"easy as slicing into a corpse with a warm scalpel, haha, haha…" Mayuri grinned as he banged his wine glass against the table, "More wine…and pike fish, Nemu. I'm celebrating tonight."

* * *

Leaning over the kitchen sink, Uryuu filled up a glass with water from the tap. As he attempted to catch his breath, he allowed the glass to overfill with water. Running away from Kurosaki had taken too much energy from his already depleted stores. Normally, it would be easy to evade the carrot top….as a Quincy he was born to be quicker on his feet. Today he stumbled. Perhaps fainting during class was indicative of something truly wrong with him.

_I'm just still a little run-down, even after the weekend filled to the brim with sleeping…that's all. Nothing like some more rest and fluids can't cure, right?_

Uryuu drank a few glasses of water before neatly folding up his school uniform, and putting on his pajamas. Despite it only being 5:00pm, Uryuu quickly fell into dreamless slumber until he heard the tapping on his front door. Burrowing his head deeper under the covers, Uryuu attempted to ignore the sound but it continued to persist.

"This better be worth it….and Kurosaki, if it's you out there I believe you should start praying for mercy…. Now," Uryuu muttered to himself as he put on his glasses and slowly stumbled out of bed.

_Though honestly, it's more of Kurosaki's style to tear down the door than to politely ask for entrance…_

Grabbing his navy blue robe and rubbing the few hours of sleep from his eyes, Uryuu opened the door…to find no one there. There was something on his step though, a bundle of some kind. Gingerly, Uryuu picked it and his nose was immediately attacked by an overwhelming exotic…and sensual scent. Peeling back the layers of the thin waxy paper, Uryuu saw the almost unnatural blue hue of the blossoms in his hands.

It took a second, but as he stared at the flowers, their unusual shape proclaimed their identity.

_Blue…orchids._

Immediately, Uryuu closed his eyes and harshly pinched his cheek.

_This is all a dream, that's all. Since I had that unnerving nightmare about Szayel's "past" those stupid flowers have been appearing in my dreams. I went to sleep earlier than normal and I'm still asleep. Once I open my eyes, I'll wake up in my warm bed. _

_There is nothing real about this at all._

However, when Uryuu did open his eyes, he found himself standing outside his apartment in his robe and pajamas, holding a bouquet of blue flowers in one hand. Bringing the bouquet closer, Uryuu inspected the blossoms with his fingertips.

"If these are real then….who knows about my dreams…and is cruel enough to send me a reminder…" Uryuu whispered into the night air, but as his slender fingers poked through the flowers, he received the answer he dreaded. Hidden in-between the tangled stems, was a plain white card. Scooping it up, Uryuu opened it and read the message scrawled inside:

"Flashing scalpel in the air

Wish I may

Wish I might

Have your bloody heart tonight

Wish I may

Wish I might

With a single transection

Cut through the barriers

That divide me from you

Wish I may

Wish I might

Hold you close

To my erection tonight….

Sweet dreams, my lovely archer

I have enjoyed watching you sleep; I hope to continue this activity though you are more enchanting when you are awake.

Your always observing admirer:

8

With his face the color of bleached bones, Uryuu did not bother to investigate the disturbing gift any further. Dropping the card and the flowers to the ground, Uryuu ran into his apartment. Locking the door behind him, Uryuu slide to his knees and began to cry.

For there were only two possible scenarios to explain the situation at hand: either he was losing his mind or the Octava had found a way to escape death.

Uryuu was more leaning towards the possibility that he was losing his marbles.

* * *

A/N: I suck at writing poetry….but honestly, I doubt Szayel would be that good at it either.

If you have even seen The Sixth Sense, you probably have an idea about what Munchausen by Proxy is about. It is usually seen in females with small children or sometimes with elder parents. Yes, it's a mental illness that is sort of a sick way of garnering attention, but also having a child you induce into being sick means that child becomes completely dependent on you as the particular care giver. Therefore, there are aspects of the disease that come from a need to control and dominate (a great book discusses this is Sharp Objects and is also seen in Repo man: The Genetic Opera)

The way Szayel's mother treated him, set the foundations of how he had learned to express love or affection…see how he treated Uryuu and anyone else he has come into contact with.

And Mayuri…well, originally I wasn't going to write his memory since it puts this story offically in the AU category (probably a lot of other things do as well) but I have always thought that there was something more between Mayuri and the Ishida family. Plus, Souken is awesome.

Key plot points to remember

1) Szayel, due to his need to experiment on the Quincy, set adjuchas to collect specimens…which kill Souken when Uryuu is eleven, and Mayuri then experiments/kills Souken.

2) Mayuri kills Amaya while Uryuu watches, when he is three…

3) A year later Mayuri suggests a truce in exchange for young Quincy specimens, Souken rejects…Mayuri meets Uryuu again.

4) Szayel noted there was a locked door in Uryuu's mind-I bet there is some interesting memories behind door number three that Uryuu is blocking out ( see 2 and 3)

And the random nursery rhyme, Szayel's mother says….is not so random. There is a historical connection to Queen "Bloody Mary" of England. Silver bells-thumbscrews, Cockle shells-torture device for the genital area, and Maidens-the original name for the guillotine was "The maiden."

Noah of Luck: Thanks for the awesome and insightful comment…Mayuri is truly a psychopath, he has the ability to reason and understand the difference between what is a right and wrong but he chooses to do whatever he wants despite the consquences for others. He possesses no empathy. The reason why Szayel's perfection was attacked by Mayuri, was because it was a sign of his delusional state. A true scientist can't be mad, due to the whole need to be objective. However, I do believe, that Szayel showed glimpses of empathy towards Nemu, more than her own father so to me…Szayel has an actually better grasp of humanity than Mayuri, therefore his problem is that he is delusional/insane

I love Szayel's character and believe he deserves more love, but if I met someone that acted like Szayel…I just would be very cautious.

Chapter 27: Cracked Resistance: Deals with Uryuu/Ichigo, some Nel. Szayel's plans start to go into effect.


	27. Chapter 27: Cracked Resistance

**Title:** Masked Affections

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

**Warning: M for Mayuri….I don't think I have to say anything else….**

**Chapter 27:** Cracked Resistance

"The magician's secrets all revealed

And the preacher's lies are all concealed

And all our heroes lack any conviction

They shout through the bars of cliché and addiction,"

**"The Libertine," Patrick Wolf**

* * *

"Anything, anything would be better than this agony of mind, this creeping pain that gnaws and fumbles and caresses one and never hurts quite enough"- **Jean Paul Sartre**

"Everyone is a moon and has a dark side which they never show to anybody,"-**Mark Twain**

* * *

Uryuu woke up to a crick in his neck and bloodied pajamas.

The first condition was explained by the fact that Uryuu had fallen asleep on the floor. The second took a few minutes to resolve, as Uryuu wiped crusty sleep from his eyes and attempted to stretch the kinks out from his body. After getting up onto his feet, Uryuu pushed up his pajama top. The deep gash Kurotsuchi created in his side with his hook, had refused to properly close. Sometimes it appeared to be clotting, even healing, but then scab would break. Continuing to lose blood along with his lack of appetite had to the contributing factors for fainting in class the other day.

Testing the gash with the tip of his finger, Uryuu was relieved to find no signs of infection or blood dripping. Padding over to his small bathroom, he wetted a towel and gently washed the dried blood on his skin before placing a clean bandage over the wound. Uryuu stripped off his pants and quickly dressed in his normal school uniform.

Dropping his nightclothes in the laundry basket, Uryuu yawned to himself, "I bet that bastard coated his hook with a compound similar to an anticoagulant…just more potent."

_Coated his hook….gods, that sounds completely wrong. _

However, his health problems were going to have to a backseat to a more pressing issue; the slight possibility that the Octava was alive and well or facing the fact that he had to check into an asylum.

Last night he had his moment to break down, to release his emotions and stress. For now on, Uryuu he was going to face this situation with a cold, logical head. He was Ishida Uryuu, the true Last Quincy, and despite what that monster had done to him, Uryuu knew he was capable of beating the scientist at his own game. He simply had to be…everything depended on it.

_If he was truly alive…_

_I'm still hoping that when I step outside the door there will be no flowers ora creepy note. Making what I saw night the result of pure exhaustion or hunger, which is a problem I have to deal with but it's not exactly the same._

Staring at the front door, Uryuu pushed up his glasses. He bit his lip while different scenarios of what laid beyond swirled in his mind. With a final gulp, Uryuu opened the door and found…_nothing_ on his doorstep.

No flowers. Not even a single petal was on the concrete surface of the apartment building's landing.

No note.

To make sure, Uryuu checked the doorsteps of his neighbors in case they blew away. Again, there was no evidence of the posy of flowers or any communication with the Octava. A small but brilliant smile formed on Uryuu's lips as the teen nearly skipped back to his apartment's door.

_Maybe I shouldn't be so glad that I suffered from a hallucination…_

_It's not exactly a symptom of a good mental health._

_Yet…_

_I rather have a delusion or hallucination then Szayel Aporro Granz any day._

Unlocking his apartment door, Uryuu stepped back inside. His smile was quickly ripped off his face.

Uryuu was lambasted with the scent of rotting fish the second he stepped inside his an immediate glance, Uryuu couldn't see anything amiss. There were some things like the cracks in the walls, the always returning insects, and the water stains on the ceiling that Uryuu had no control over. Otherwise, he kept a clean and tidy home decorated with the white and navy creations he sewed or knitted. The presence of such a revolting aroma caught him by surprise, since there could be no point of origin.

Dashing around his home, Uryuu brought his arm up to his face, and tried his best to breathe through the fabric instead of inhaling the noxious air. He looked under his futon, the small loveseat, and checked inside refrigerator. He found nothing.

Until Uryuu checked underneath the kitchen sink.

There nestled by the pipes was a plate covered by something white. Here the odor was so overpowering Uryuu started to gag. He was forced to pinch his nose as he pulled the plate out. Within his hands, covering whatever was the producer of such a stench, was what Uryuu feared the most.

The blue orchids were now wilted with several petals torn. Wrapped around the orchid's leaves was the disgusting poem. Uryuu immediately threw the offending items on the floor and was greeted with the complete body of a mackerel. A pin had been jammed into the center of the fish attaching a note to its carcass

**_Uryuu-chan:_**_ It's was very rude of you to threw my presents away._

**_Bad Quincy_**_. Don't fret, I'm not __**that**__ upset. _

_Please enjoy the fish. From what I gathered it's your favorite._

_Be good and eat up! You're going to need your strength to satisfy me tonight._

_Always Watching You,_

_8_

As Uryuu finished reading the piece of paper, three maggots crawled their way to the surface of the fish. They were shortly joined by two shiny beetles skittering from the mackerel's mouth.

"**NO**," Uryuu hurled the red plate onto the floor. Breaking the plate into several pieces, flinging chucks of the decomposing fish meat into the air, and causing the insects that made the mackerel their home to flee in terror.

_He's really alive._

_He was here._

_Here in my home…violating my last safe place, _

_I know it now…I can feel it in my guts, my bones, and my very soul that Octava is back. I don't know the how he managed that particular feat or how he is able to suppress his reistaiu to this extent. _

_I do know the why. _

_He wants to reclaim me and probably drag me back to Hueco Mundo. I'm broken on the inside, and only holding on because of copious amounts of psychological duct tape. Granz did that to me and took almost everything I had. Now, here he is taunting me and setting up the board for mind games that only he knows the rules to. _

_He really does believe that I'm just going to roll over and show him my stomach. For something that spent some time in my mind (gods…those dreams being true just redefines "violated.), the Octava really doesn't know me at all. _

_Yes, I'm scared. Actually I'm beyond terrified about seeing him again…but courage means facing your fears in spite of your whole body shaking like Jell-O. He might win in the end, I suspect. However, I refuse to make it easy for him. Szayel has hypothesized that I'm just going to sit here and cry my eyes out…_

_He's wrong. _

_I'm not strong, I think my time as his captive has proved that fact, but I will doing everything in my power to make him suffer. Make him as broken as me or die trying. _

_It's not like I have much to live for anymore…since Orihime isn't here and there is such little hope of her return. _

_I think it's time to spring a trap for my uninvited guest._

* * *

It was only a flash. A glint of light in his eye that burned so brightly with animalistic rage. It was there and then it was gone. Never really gone, Ichigo knew that. The buzzing, almost searing, sensation lived within his body. Humming underneath his skin, playing havoc with his internal organs, and begging…

…begging to be released onto the nearest soul. To destroy them with a slash of his sword or even with his bare hands until there was nothing left. Yesterday was a prime example. He had ran after Ishida wanting to talk because he was actually worried about the stuck up Quincy and he had thought…just maybe Ishida could help with his little problem of having a monster living in his body, and wanting to take control of the driver's seat.

Maybe there were other people that could be more helpful to him but admitting out loud he had a serious problem to Urahara or even his father didn't seem like a good idea. Either they would laugh in his face or lock him up (which if this continued…Ichigo might just subject himself to).

They wouldn't understand. Adults never did.

Leaving only Grimmjow, Ishida or Chad to talk to about this issue.

Grimmjow was the only one there when he turned into that monstrous form as he fought Aizen. The Sexta had been the one to pull him back from the edge of insanity. Aizen deserved the primitive brutality he unleashed but if Grimmjow hadn't been there he might have tried to kill Nel or anyone else that got in his way. However, currently Grimmjow was being a pain in his ass stirring up fights and chaos wherever he stepped. It was taking enough of his energy not to give the asshole the thrashing he deserved., so having a "heart to heart" with the bastard was out of the question.

Chad was a good listener, under normal circumstances, but Ichigo felt his oldest and most solid friend was consumed with issues of his own. Ichigo didn't want to be a burden on him so that left Ishida. There was something in the Quincy's haunted eyes that told him that might actually understand his specific demon. Especially since what Grimmjow let slip about the Octava, Ishida knew what it was like to live with a demon.

It was obvious Ishida was struggling (just like him) and Ichigo had thought they could help each other out…

Stupid Ishida had to turn stubborn and difficult.

When Ichigo had not been getting his way in the situation, he had chased the Quincy down and then pinned Ishida against the alley wall. An action that Ichigo would never entertain but from the need to break down the other teen's barriers, the animal inside of him had taken control.

**It** had wanted to rip out Ishida's throat.

_If Ishida hadn't gone about Abarai and Nel's "brothers," it…I would have done it and…worse. _

_He triggered my human side with that and unknowingly saved his own life. Gods, I still don't know what to say or do about that news…I'm or he is going to have to tell Nel and everyone else soon. _

_But I don't want to deal with that right now…I have enough on my plate. I'm losing control and no one seems to see it._

Glancing back in the mirror, Ichigo checked his appearance once more. No animal staring back at him. No yellow eyes with reptilian pupils filled with hunger glaring at him.

At least not this time.

_Be normal,_ Ichigo grabbed his bag, _Be normal_. He continued his internal chant as he casually plodded down the stairs.

_Be normal. Be normal. Be normal. Be normal._

**Oh King, your so fucking far down the rabbit hole there is no chance at normal for you. Only death, destruction, and chaos are in store.**

**Please stop deluding yourself, it stopped being funny ages ago and has now rounded the corner into being pathetic. **

**Give in…accept what you are.**

**A rabid animal…**

**A damned demon…**

* * *

Ryuuken took a final drag on his cigarette, as he paced in front of Kurosaki's Clinic. It really was such a small operation; how Isshin managed to support three children under these conditions was a mystery to him.

_Then again Isshin always had a different definition of "support," than me. _

Stamping out the cigarette (the last of the third pack he had already smoked through that morning) Ryuuken scoffed at the trifle of a home in front of him.

_Really it's not much better than a hovel. It's obvious that I am the better provider. _

Narrowing his eyes at the gaudy welcome mat placed in front of the door, Ryuuken sighed in disgust as he took a few steps closer. Through the screen he could make out the presence of several pairs of converse sneakers in a variety of colors, scattered about. Some in a size fitting a teenage boy, while a few were meant for a younger and smaller child. In the corner, a few pairs of delicate pastel colored ballet flats and sandals were neatly stacked. In the distance, Ryuuken could make out a few photographs posted on the wall of a smiling family.

It looked like a home, compared to his barren mausoleum of a manor.

_Only because Isshin still has his children; they don't run away from home and leave their father alone. He has never had to deal with the burden of a stubborn, problem child. _

Pushing up his glasses, Ryuuken faced the door and knocked once.

He wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't want to be here.

He had to be here. He had to be here for the sake of his careless son.

_In a few seconds, Isshin will open that door and I will be forced to beg him for help._

_Me, a Quincy, requesting help from a shinigami. It had always be the other way around, him dragging me into situations I had no interest in being involved in. Now…_

_The last time I actually stepped foot into his house was when both our wives were still alive and we arranged the first play date between our sons. Not like it went well….Ichigo spent most of the time hiding behind his mother or sneaking out to tug on Uryuu's hair. Of course, Uryuu retaliated by hiding some of Ichigo's toys. Isshin found the whole situation to be hilarious…and I suppose it was to a certain extent._

_There was no real point in coming together again after both of our wives were killed. They were the ones who were actually friends and who wanted their children to follow in their footsteps. It was just too painful to continue banal activities that reminded us that our families were incomplete, and broken. _

_Destroyed forever in seemingly random acts of violence. _

Knocking on the door once more, a little bit harder this time, Ryuuken attempted to smooth the planes of his horribly wrinkled navy blue suit. He didn't need to look at himself in the mirror to know that he looked like. Since Kurotsuchi's attack, Ryuuken had remained in his office, sleeping on his couch (it could be loosely defined as sleeping…it was more like staring at the ceiling), and wearing the same clothes day after day.

And breaking his personal record of smokes consumed in a single day.

People were starting to notice that things…that things weren't _well._

_It was weak to wallow in my emotions for so long. Being upset won't make the problem go away. There have been so many times that Kurotsuchi has terrorized my family. It has always been difficult to determine if he would ever follow through with his threats. He got…Souken in the end and he killed Amaya just because it was…__**fun**__. This time…I can just feel it in my bones…that freak faced monster will take my son away. _

_I won't stand aside and let him harm the only person that matters to me. The only one person that provides me with a purpose in my wretched life. _

Ryuuken continued to stand outside the door for a few minutes longer, snaking a hand through his hair, he muttered, "Forget this."

Marching away with his suit jacket flapping behind him, Ryuuken only glanced back at the sound of the screen door opening, " Hey! Don't run away now…you never come to see me unless it's to meet in some dark alley."

"Well, maybe if you actually answered the door Kurosaki…"

Isshin chuckled, as a he flicked a piece of lint off his loud yellow and red shirt," Sorry about that…Come inside if you are done insulting me, and have a cup of coffee."

Ryuuken didn't directly answer Isshin; the silver haired man simply walked inside and demanded, "Black."

"_How could I ever forget your drinking preferences_," Isshin rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind Ryuuken.

Sitting at kitchen table, Ryuuken's posture was tense and stiff. He tapped his fingertips against the white counter as he watched Isshin changed the filter before starting the brew. Fighting the desire to light up another cigarette, Ryuuken fingered the grey shard in his pocket.

_I'm here for Uryuu. I'm here for Uryuu._

Leaning against the counter, Isshin tapped two coffee cups together, "Let's see now… unshaved, messy hair, wrinkled clothes, the heavy aroma of nicotine and…. do I detect whiskey on your breath?"

Ryuuken glared.

"Well," Isshin lifted his hands in an apologetic gesture, " it's obvious to me that your showing classic symptoms of your specific brand of nervous breakdown. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Noticing the red light on the Mr. Coffee, Ryuuken said, " Coffee's done."

Sighing, Isshin poured the almost ebony liquid into the cups. Giving Ryuuken the one with a smiley face and holding the one with the inscription of, "1# dad," Isshin sat down with both of his elbows on the table.

Letting out a sigh of disgust, Ryuuken took a small sip, "This tastes worse than diesel fuel."

"What did you expect?" Isshin took a few swallows, as he raised a thick eyebrow in Ryuuken's direction. His brown eyes studying Ryuuken, Isshin finished his coffee is a few gulps before slamming the mug down on the table, "Cut the crap, Ishida. You look like shit…you even smell like something foul. And then there is the fact that you're actually here…which tells me only one thing…"

Allowing Isshin to continue with his little rant, Ryuuken stared at the depths of his coffee hoping the hot beverage would give him the strength he sought.

"…you need my help…which is fine," Isshin leaned over and gentled touched Ryuuken's arm until the slighter man flinched away, "since we are….well, I don't know what to actually define our relationship as any more but I do care about your well-being. And I don't like seeing you being so self-destructive though that appears to be your normal state of being."

Fishing the clay shard from his pocket, Ryuuken placed it on the table and nudged it towards Isshin. His mouth suddenly felt so dry, as he struggled to find the right words.

"Ur-yuu," Ryuuken stuttered out, under the gaze of Isshin's worried eyes, he continued with an icy tone now covering his distress, " is in trouble. _Again._ And this time…this time I don't think I'm enough to protect him. I need…someone else to help me watch him."

Isshin rubbed his chin, "Continue…"

" Continue with what? There's nothing else to say on the matter," Ryuuken voice became higher as he fiddled with his glasses.

"Maybe I look like an moron, but it doesn't mean that I am one. I'm not becoming involved in something unless I understand who the bad guy is and why he is resorting to such tactics…"

"When did you become so _smart_?" Ryuuken sarcastically remarked. He nostrils flared out, as he rapped on the side of his coffee mug.

"Oh, I think hanging out with you has been an educational experience on many levels, but don't distract me, Ishida. What exactly is the problem here? I can't imagine a Hollow, even a Espada making you so worried, especially since Pinky took a big old dirt nap."

Forcing himself to drink a few sips of the foul coffee, that in actuality now reminded him more of cat piss in taste, Ryuuken dragged his eyes up from his drink to stare down at Isshin. He only whispered one word, "Kurotsuchi."

"Kurotsuchi," Isshin repeated with a flicker of a frown on his lips, "that's an actual problem."

"He attacked Uryuu last Friday….and he's made it quite clear that he's interested in making my son into his new favorite specimen…just like before"

_And possibly, if I understand his insinuations correctly, there is something else he wants with Uryuu that is more…carnal in nature. Isshin doesn't need to know that…_

"I see," Isshin picked up his empty mug and got up from his seat. Rinsing his mug in the sink with his back facing Ryuuken, he said, " I can't help you."

"Why not? After everything I have done for you…when did you become one of those genocidal racists? I thought you cared…" Ryuuken picked up his coffee cup and threw it across the room, smashing it to pieces and drenching the floor with a brown fluid.

Isshin faced him, and spoke slowly as if speaking to a small and confused child, " Because Ryuuken…you're an _idiot_."

"No, I'm not and don't call me that."

Sighing, Isshin picked up the piece of clay off the table and twirled it with his fingertips, "You come to me for help watching over your son, while at the same time you are the one who makes him vulnerable by leaving him without a weapon or proper training—"

"**He is the one who refused to come home-" **Ryuuken interrupted but Isshin only shook his head at the outburst, "It's just an tired excuse…a very _tired_ excuse, Ishida. You want complete control over his life in order to protect him, even though it disrespects Uryuu's wishes and causes more harm than good."

"And we both know the truth of the matter…the more separated Uryuu is from his powers and his heritage the happier you are…because it means you won, and Souken loses, even though your old man has been dead for years."

"You don't understand," Ryuuken barred his teeth, "You can't understand. My father always put his cause, his need to make alliance between the Quincy and the Shinigami before anything. Despite the threats towards his own grandson…he never stopped and listened to reason."

"I think it's time that you listened to me," Isshin walked over and placed a hand on Ryuuken's shoulder, " before it's too late. Perhaps Souken could be too consumed with the bigger picture to see other dangers, but he did it because he wanted a world where Uryuu could be safe from monsters like Kurotsuchi. But's that in the past, in the present your son is now…he is a man. A good man, from what I have seen, and a great Quincy…"

"You need to see Uryuu is an adult and you should give him the respect he deserves. I'll do what I can to help if he truly is in danger, but I refuse to involve myself in this until you grow up and make amends…"

"I'm not the child here,_ Isshin_," Ryuuken growled as he shoved the larger brunette backwards and grabbed the piece of pottery from his hands,

Nearly running out of the house and down the sidewalk, Ryuuken's face was assaulted by the November wind, but he paid it no mind. It didn't matter. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he continued to walk.

_It was a mistake to talk to him for Isshin can never understand. His son is basically invincible while mine is far more fragile. It doesn't help he is the type to glorify heroics and the notion of sacrifice, _

_ Of course, the fool is going to think Uryuu's actions are honorable and to be respected. Even if Uryuu sacrifices his own life in the process and I'm forced to bury his body near his mother and grandfather. _

_A father should never outlive their child. _

**_Sacrifice:_**_ to give up one thing for another. _

_To give up one life for another. _

_Amaya sacrificed her life for our son's_

_My father supposedly did the same, even though Uryuu wouldn't have been there if Souken hadn't been so selfish _

_It's my turn now. _

_ I'll protect Uryuu by myself in the fashion I believe is best. I'm the Last Quincy for a reason…I know how to survive, to fight, and to kill without mercy. Uryuu will become just like me, even if it kills me _

_And Kurotsuchi Mayuri is going to die for even suggesting bodily harm towards Uryuu. _

Ryuuken wandered on, his legs taking him towards a nearby bar, instead of the hospital or Uryuu's home.

* * *

_They were all assholes. _

_All three of them._

_Sure, maybe they saved the town from a megalomaniac and some monsters while I was unable to do anything except fight for my life. It still doesn't excuse lying, especially not about Orihime. Especially not to me. _

_Therefore, Kurosaki, Sado, and Mr. Gentleman aka Ishida are lying assholes. _

_I'm done waiting around for answers and explanations. They had plenty of opportunities, but they ignore me as if I don't count. The rest of our classmates are easy to fool, but I can't exactly forget what happened to me and this town. _

_Who should I confront first? Curly, Larry, or Moe? _

_Kurosaki, well, since he refused to tell me exactly what happened in the first place, and has been hiding a big part of his life from me, I can't trust whatever comes out of his mouth, even if I beat him to a bloody pulp. When it comes to Sado, but I don't think he would lie to me…but he's not exactly the type of guy that you can actually make talk. _

_So that leaves Ishida…_

_Perfect _

Tatsuki packed up her satchel, while she kept an eye on Ishida. Lately, she noticed Ishida had been docking out of class as soon as he could. He wasn't even bothering to go to the handicrafts club meetings anymore. Then again, there was the whole broken hand and arm issue that might prevent him from enjoying himself. As the club president, he still had the responsibility to be leading the other club members in their activities.

With is fainting fit the other day, the deep purple half moons under his eyes, and the way Ishida seemed to almost jump at sudden sounds or movements, maybe Ishida was still…recovering from something. Just because he looked how Tatsuki felt on the inside ( her beaten and bruised heart) didn't mean that was going to give Ishida a free pass on the matter.,

_Today, it's just the opposite. He is just sitting there…reading a book as if he trying to avoid going home and calm as he could be, I was planning on having our little conversation outside but I can make this work, after everyone leaves…_

_By everyone…I just mean the annoying flea of a human being named Keigo has to scamper away._

"Hey, Arisawa…" turning around, Tatsuki saw Keigo standing there with wide eyes staring at her breasts and slowly stretching his arms behind his head. Narrowing her own eyes at the other teen, he took the cue to look up at her face, " since Kurosaki seems to be always too busy for you or me, how about the two of us keep each other company, eh?"

"How about…you "eh" yourself, alright," putting her hands on her hips, she added, " Some people don't need to follow others along like a puppy dog," as she walked away to Uryuu's desk.

"You say that, but you haven't been yourself, since Inoue-san got kidnapped by one of those…_things_," Keigo whined just like a puppy who got hit in the nose with a rolled newspaper as he left the room.

Cursing underneath her breath, Tatsuki ignored Keigo's comments as noromal. Standing in front of Uryuu's desk, she started to tap her fingers on its surface until Uryuu finally looked up from his book.

"Arisawa-san? Do you need something-"

"There is only one thing I need from you, which is the truth…" Tatsuki brought her fist on the table and snatched the book from Uryuu's hand. With a huff, she dropped it down on the ground. Reaching over she pulled Ishida by his shirt collar and brought him a few inches away from her face.

"Arisawa-san," Ishida said tensely as he tried to pry her fingers off his shirt.

"Don't _Arisawa-san_ me…I just want to find out what happened to Inoue. You owe me at least that…So tell me, I'll leave you alone, and I'll get her back. I think that's a deal that benefits you and me," she shouted as she maintained her dominating stance over Ishida.

Ishida looked away from Tatsuki, with his eyes focused on the floor, " Things got complicated…from what I heard-"

"From what you heard? I know you were there in that Waco Mudo-"

"Hueco Mundo."

"_Whatever_," Tatsuki hissed between her teeth, as she slightly loosened her grip, " You're not like Sado or Kurosaki, but I doubt you just stood there on the sidelines….letting her get hurt."

"That's what it felt like," Ishida said as he reached up with one good arm and tugged on her shirt, "I wasn't there when they "stormed the castle." I was…I was captured for more than two months…I did nothing to save her."

"I'm sorry, Arisawa-san. I'm so sorry for not being able to protect her from that beast-"

"You're sorry. That's all you can say to me ? _You're sorry,_ and she's still in that desert _all alone," _grabbing him by his shirt again, Tatsuki lifted Ishida off his seat and throw him to the ground.

"I thought…I thought you _loved _her. Of everybody, I just knew you would be the one to bring her back home. _And you failed_. You're supposed to be her protector when I'm not around," Tatsuki nearly roared with her hands curled up into fists, and her knuckles bleached white.

Ishida's eyes widened in surprise at her statement. _Gods, maybe everyone else is stupid about the subject but it so freaking obvious. Ishida Uryuu loved Inoue Orihime with every fiber of his geeky body. If a person was looking they could see it in the way his whole face lighted up when Inoue entered a room, how he actually attempted to eat her creations or he just sat there and listened to her stories with a tiny smile on his face._

_Ishida Uryuu loves Inoue Orihime._

_Uryuu and Orihime sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…first comes love, marriage, and then a baby carriage. _

She had heard most of the guys say, at one point or another, that Ishida was a pansy, a weakling, and gay. Proving her personal philosophy correct…90% of men are idiots

_Ishida is just different. Sometimes people just can't handle different._

What she did know to be true about Ishida Uryuu he was loyal, stubborn, and not an idiot which put him ahead of the class when it came to the rest of her male classmates.

"_I do love her_. I…we will get her back, it's just going to take time… for me to get stronger…_I promise," _Ishida swore and as he attempted to get up he broke out in a moan and clutched at his side. By his fingertips, Tatsuki could make out a reddish stain on his shirt.

"Shit," Tatsuki knelt down beside him, and touched his side, " Shit. I did that…I'm sorry, Ishida…I have a tendency to lose my temper…"

" I think everyone knows that about you," Ishida gave her a strained grin, as he grabbed the ledge of the desk and lifted himself up, "Your sort of a force of nature…I don't usually express myself in that way but I do feel this way especially about this…"

"Still…" she pointed to the blood stain, "What the hell happened there?"

"Just from a fight, it's no big deal."

With a smirk and the raising of one eyebrow, Tatsuki chided, " You're not exactly a good liar, Ishida."

Getting up from the ground, Tatsuki opened up her bag, " I usually keep a few first aid supplies, just in case I need them after one of my fights," she held up a few bandages and gave them to Uryuu.

"Thanks," Uryuu examined them before pushing up his glasses, "I'll go to the restroom and change. I'll be right back…"

"Nah, you don't get away that easy. Stay here and I won't peek," Tatsuki turned away with her arms crossed around her chest. She heard Uryuu sigh before the crinkle of fabric, and then a slight hiss escaped his mouth as he removed the old bandage.

"It happened last Friday, and no matter what I try it keeps bleeding through…"

"Have you ever heard of the wonderful skilled professional, called a doctor, who is supposed to help you with that sort of problem?"

There was a pause, "Yeah, but I rather handle it myself. Here I'm done, you can turn around now."

Spinning around, Tatsuki saw Uryuu picking up his book and placing it in his own bag.

"By handling it yourself, do you mean you're going to suture it…I mean that's probably not a great idea…." Tatsuki tucked a strand behind her ear, "Are you having money troubles, I mean there is this clinic that might help you out…"

"That's really none of your business, Arisawa-san," Uryuu snapped, and though Tatsuki felt the wounded pride coming of his words, there was something beneath the angry surface. Ishida Uryuu did not snap at girls no matter how annoying they were under the circumstances. He was a pure gentleman, the perfect guy for Orihime to date if she ever realized that Ichigo was never going to notice her in _that_ way.

_I mean come on, when I attacked him, he didn't even try to fight back._

_Though I know he's more than a capable fighter…_

Observing him more closely, Tatsuki noticed Uryuu's new pallor, and his trembling fingers. _He's worried and he wants me to get out of here, but why? I don't see anything. No ghosts, and no "hollow" monsters._

Down her back, starting from the nape of her neck and ending just above her bottom, Tatsuki felt something. Freezing to the touch that made all the hairs on her body stand on end, and though it felt like a single finger caressing her spine there was a sinister power about it. As if whatever it was, was being gentle now, but it would only take a split second to fracture her spine into thousands of splinters.

There was also a smell flooding her nostrils. Cloying and pungent, it reminded Tatsuki of rotten fruit in the sun covered with maggots, Taking a step away, the aroma followed her and sealed off all the possible smells. Looking at Ishida, and seeing his scrunched up nose she knew wasn't the only one it was effecting.

What filled her with trepidation was the look of terror staring back at her in his eyes.

"You're getting as bad as Kurosaki…asking me such inappropriate questions. Unless you want to talk about Inoue-san some more I suggest you get out of here."

_I receive the message loud and clear, Captain but if I'm leaving you're coming with me. _

Slowly turning around, Tatsuki noted nothing was standing behind her. From her knowledge of dealing with the spirit world, that didn't exactly mean anything. There were beings that had powers she didn't fully understand. Holding her satchel with one hand, she stiffly began to walk out of the room. As she came close to Uryuu's side, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway .

"I'm not even going to ask what was back there with us…but no need for all the macho crap when it comes to me. I can handle myself, but thanks for reminding me that you would have anything for Inoue if you had the chance," Tatsuki remarked as she dropped Ishida's hand and kept on walking.

"Proving again why you're the only one that I would actually consider letting Inoue date…"

Ishida stopped in his tracks, his deep blue eyes blinking owlishly, and a slight stain to his cheeks.

"Is that thing…following us?" Tatsuki asked, a teasing smile on her lips as she watched Ishida regained his composure and follow her lead.

'Don't think so, " Ishida shook his head, but his roaming eyes and the lip biting told a different story. Tatsuki wanted to press for more information and force him to tell her exactly what was going on. Seeing Ishida on high alert made her believe that this wasn't a great time to pop a Q & A session on the other teen.

She would get to the bottom of this, but at the moment Tatsuki could play nice, "Alright, talk to you later Ishida," and she started to walk away.

"Good-bye Arisawa-san. It's been nice chatting with you… take care now" with a bow of his head, Ishida Uryuu pad down a different hallway.

Watching Uryuu slightly limp away, with his head held up high, and his left arm covered in cast Tatsuki whispered to herself, " He is always trying to protect others, maybe in a less obvious way then Kurosaki, but it makes me wonder who protects him."

* * *

Sado tried recalling that original feeling of the need to protect others that were unable to fight back. The feeling that allowed him to call upon his powers at will. Images of small crying children, battered and bruised, popped into his brain. Once upon a time he might been the one to cause pain and destruction, but he changed. He had the ability to payback his wrongs with interest by helping the souls that needed a protector. He could stand by Ichigo's side as an equal and help him turn back the tide of demons that wanted to devour human soul. He was helping Uryuu up on his feet so the one that sacrificed so much for him, could become healthy.

He was with Orihime, listening to her insecurities and giving her the attention that she needed.

He was providing a unbreakable wall between the people he cared about and their personal demons or the external villains crouched in the shadows .

He was _needed._

Feeling the overwhelming charge of energy that filled his core every time he transformed, Sado opened his one eye and found that his arms were still…_the same._

"Damn," Sado said aloud, as he kicked a turf of grass. In this rather isolated corner of the park, guarded by a circle of trees, Sado had been trying since he returned home from Hueco Mundo to activate his powers.

Each attempt had resulted in failure. At first he assumed that it was the result of exhaustion or emotional distress since Ishida, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and Inoue had not returned from the battlefield or captivity. No matter how much Sado sleep or ate changed things. Even when a few of his friends did return and his heart began to grow lighter; there was no significant improvement.

Luckily, things had been quiet on the Hollow front except for a few bottom feeders that the assigned shinigami to the area were easily able to defeat. If there had been a real threat, Sado would have to stand aside and let his friends fight alone.

Sado was now nothing.

_Completely useless._

In his head, Sado saw the pink haired scientist dangling a scapel over his face and berating him with his failures. The Octava was always with him every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His experience with Szayel Aporro Granz was nothing compared to what Uryuu lived through since the Espada had no interest in him as a potential specimen. However, that rationalization did little to keep the nightmares at bay.

Gazing down at his hands, Sado frowned at the fifth digit of his left hand…well, where it would be. A pinky wasn't normally the most useful or important finger. Its absence remained to be unnerving to say the least. A wonderful reminder of how weak he was in the clutches of Szayel and Nnoitra. Szayel removed the finger with the cleaver past the last knuckle. Now, it had been sewed up and the tissue around it was starting to heal.

In his nightmares or even when he looked at his hand the wrong way, Sado could see what it once was…a gaping hole spurting out blood. _Holes_. His body was riddled with them. His empty eye socket could attest to that. How could he be whole with such important pieces cut out?

_I have considered the possibility that since my arms are the manifestation of my power…removing just a small piece might just upset the way I call upon my strength Its too easy to blame the Octava for this problem. If I continue down that path, I'll be using him as a crutch and playing the role of a victim. The road to hell is often just a gentle slope with no turns or obstacles in the path. _

_I refuse to be that…a victim. Yes, something was taken from me, more than just slices of my flesh. Something more that I can't describe in words. I just know I want it back.. _ _I want to protect people…my friends especially. My desire to be needed by others… but isn't enough anymore. What was once my purpose is gone…and I'm not exactly sure what I can do to develop a new one. I simply lack a path to follow and there is no compass in my hand._

_I'm…lost. _

Sado grabbed his backpack from the wooden park bench before starting to walk home to his one room apartment. Where he would remain there completely alone. Not a warming thought. Draggin his feet along the sidewalk, with his one eye watching the children playing around him and the chirps of birds Sado tried to enjoy these sensations. The World of the Living was truly a paradise compared to Hueco Mundo. He never wanted to take it for granted again. As he witnessed the families around him and the teenage couples strolling along with love-dovey expressions…he felt his own heart grow cold for a moment or two.

Sighing again, more deeply this time, Sado continued to walk as the beginnings of twilight took over the sky. He made his way past the park and into the heart of downtown. Taking a short cut through a few alleyways, Sado started to approach Urahara's store, only four blocks away from his home. He considered knocking on the door and checking in, but Sado would prefer not being a burden to the shopkeeper and the woman who trained him.

Sado stopped in his tracks when a green blur galloped from Urahara's front door and ran directly into him. Even though the girl barely made it past his knee, she managed to made Sado stumble forward. Righting himself before he squashed the young child at his feet, he started down at the girl in question. With her wild seafoam colored hair and the red birthmarks underneath her eyes, it was easily to determine it was Nel.

It first time Sado had truly seen the childish Hollow in such distress. In his mental image of the girl he always saw her as laughing or playing. Apparently, he was wrong.

Gazing down at her, Sado struggled to make just the right words flow from his mouth and move his overgrown body in a way that was comforting to the girl. Yes, she was attached to Ichigo's hip and living with him. Bur Sado couldn't stand to see a child cry, especially not one that helped him and his friends at great personal peril.

"Hello," of course was the only word that his mouth was able to form. Sado knew it completely insufficient for the situation at hand, but that was the curse of his particular brand of social awkwardness. He never knew what to do or say when he was around unfamiliar people. In comparison to Ishida who had the tendency to just keep blabbing on or getting flustered…he clammed up. Mentally, slapping himself in the head for already messing up…_with a kid_ (it's not like Nel was a girl his age) Sado fiddled with his necklace as he focused on his hands instead of the red and wet face staring up at him.

To his surprise, Nel replied in a similar fashion," Hello….ummm…?"

"Sado Yasutora…Kurosaki calls me Chad."

"Oh," she attempted to wipe her red rimmed hazel eyes. " People have such weird names here, it's hard to keep track… even if Nel has met them more than once. But Chad. Nel likes that name…its short like hers."

Nel kept on trying to wipe away the tears from her face, but now mixed into the tear was snot which she proceeded smear all over her upper lip. Along with the sniffling and honking noises her nose was making, she looked a pitiful sight. Sado had already determined that Nel needed help but he wasn't the most qualified person to handle this situation. Sure, he liked kids but when they were in a mess like this the lack of a comforting word or the wrong word could be a disaster.

_Inoue or Kurosaki would know what to say but…they're not here. I'm here. All I can do is try to help. _

Crouching down so he met Nel at her level (well, close to her level as he could get) Sado reached out and patted her shoulder, "Are you feeling okay, Nel?"

Nel began to bawl all over again.

_Crap. I broke her._

"No, no, no, no," she violently shook her head, her green mane of hair flying in all directions, "this has been a horrible, good- for-nothing day for Nel. Nel just wants to get out of here."

Standing up again to his full height, Sado extended a hand to the girl, "Come…let's take a walk." Nel grabbed a hold of two of his thick fingers with her tiny hands. Sado attempted to shorten his strides so he wasn't dragging the girl at a breakneck speed. The strange pair started their stroll.

Nel said nothing. She still sniffled by his side, but the crying was getting quieter by the minute. There was no further conversation between the two though Sado personally would not describe it as an awkward silence. As someone who lived generally in silence, Sado was an expert on all the different forms it could take. What existed between the two of them was nice and he wasn't going to destroy it with mindless chatting. He wanted to know what caused Nel to become so distressed. Sado knew it would be better if he waited for her to spit out instead of forcing her. Whenever he had been upset or anger, his abuelo had taken him to the beach where they would walk hand in hand until he felt safe enough to share his pain.

Nel remained silent until they reached the end of the sidewalk, by the riverbank. She dropped Sado's hand and made her way to the river's edge. Her hazel eyes were enchanted by the way the dying light was reflected in the water. She turned her head, her green hair contrasting against the plain white shirt of her primary school uniform " Nel likes it here…she loves her family," she whispered, "but things still don't feel right. Nel misses her brothers."

In a stronger voice, Nel continued as she took off her shoes and planted her feet in the muddy earth, "This world…is better that Nel could ever hope for. Souls here have a chance to be good if they want to. They are so free…but Nel can't be free because something is missing. Nel isn't human, Hollow, or shinigami she's all three."

"Nel isn't a little girl but she is still trapped in this body…."Nel trailed off, her eyes focused back on the stream of the river gushing past towards its final destination of the sea. Sado took off his backpack and joined Nel's side. The two of them engaged in a meditative silence; Nel chewed on her thumb and Sado dug his feet into the soft soil.

Surprising himself, Sado was the one to break the silence between them, "It's a terrible feeling, that emptiness that resides in your heart, when you are lost between what you were once and what is the next step in your path."

The smile on Nel's face didn't match her chubby cheeks or her bright innocent eyes, it was world weary and filled to the brim with bitter sweetness, "You understand. Of course you would after what Granz did to you…." at the mention of the scientist's name Nel's tone became more mature, girlish but with the intensity and fervor of something much older. It was frightening in a way but the words from her lips were soothing, " For Granz to personally mar you, can only mean…he was jealous of you…"

Sado owlishly blinked his deep brown eyes at the ancient child standing by his side. That didn't exactly make much sense. Szayel Aporro Granz degraded him. The scientist made it quite clear that he possessed nothing of value.

"…Granz holds a delusion he is perfect…you must have popped his bubble in some fashion to make him react so violently," Nel paused, her voice changed again to reflect her body's current state," Nel can see that you are special…you just have to find it again, Chad-san. And Granz is dead now and forever."

Chad's lips curled back in a small smile. He didn't feel "special," in fact he felt like a louse, for despite his pain., it was obvious Nel was in so more and there was so little he could do to help. Just like with the rest of his friends, he was again useless. All he could do here was smile and try to empathize with Nel. What else could he do?

"Your special too, Nel."

"No, Nel isn't…when Nel went over to see hat and clogs today so he could start doing stuff to fix Nel…that sad looking girl called Nel a monster that needed to be 'ter-min-ated." Nel isn't dumb she knows know that means to be killed—"

"Tsumugiya Ururu can't help herself…when she senses a Hollow that's how she reacts," Sado cut Nel off, and picked up a smooth stone from the ground. He easily skipped it seven times across the surface of the water.

"A monster is born from a need. A need that doesn't make much sense to anyone else, but it's what drives monsters to such disturbing acts….so the bigger the monster the greater the need," Sado continued, though it felt like his mouth was getting tired…this was the most he had spoken since…his abuelo had died.

Nel nodded her head in agreement, "Everybody wants to be whole… to be happy. Some people, no matter how hard they try…they can't. So they take happiness from others…It makes Nel feel sad for those people. But Nel worries…that she is one step away from turning into that… a monster if Nel can't fix herself."

Crouching down to the level of the small girl, Sado gently patted her back once again knowing it was right thing to do under the circumstances, "You're not a monster, Nel. I only see so much good in you. "

Gracing him with a wide and true smile, Nel tugged on Sado's shirt, "Thank you, but can you show me how you got the rock to do that…"

"Sure, Nel."

* * *

Despite what he declared to himself that morning, Uryuu found himself without much courage or bravery or even a plan of what to do next. . The resolve of tackling Szayel on his own went out the window the minute he felt an ominous presence curled around Tatsuki. Uryuu couldn't see Szayel or even sense the Espada's reistaiu signature but he knew it was him. The Octava was still unable to cover up his scent or how his presence crackled with sinister intent.

N_ow, I know what he means by watching me…though I haven't felt him in apartment like that yet. The more I think about, he has been with me all day in one form or another…_

The gentle teasing touches to his head, the tugs on his clothing, and the disturbing swat to his behind when he was in the bathroom Uryuu at first assumed to be the product of his tense state and overworked imagination. It's not like he could see or sense Szayel most of the time …unless he was furious.

Clearly, Uryuu couldn't relay on his senses.

Just like in the classroom, he had to depend on his instincts to know what to do. But right now, the only thing his wonderful instincts were telling him to do was run. Run as if flames were sprouting from the earth, reaching out to burn him alive.

As he expected the flicker of dark energy was following him, not Tatsuki. Uryuu wasn't sure how long his new personal stalker would tolerate the presence of others in his life. He was a fool to assume that the Octava would leave his… innocent and unaware classmates alone. Maybe the Octava wouldn't try to eat him, but someone who has some spiritual awareness would be a tasty treat for the Espada.

_I'm going to tell someone soon if I can't find a way to control this situation._

Continuing to run until Uryuu reached a quiet street (and his ribs could no longer take the activity), he spun around and faced what he had to assume was Szayel.

"Come on, _Granz-sama,_ show yourself! Don't you want to explain how you managed this extraordinary feat of coming back from the dead?"

There was no answer.

Whatever hint of the presence was gone.

Uryuu closed his eyes for a moment and reached out the thin, delicate fibers of reistaiu surrounding Tatsuki. She seemed at ease, and no spiritual pressures were near her. Hopefully, it would remain that way for the evening.

Speaking to thin air once more, Uryuu called out, "I doubt you can hear this but you really are fucking coward, Granz…and I hope something eats you while you remain playing your mind games in the shadows, unable to face me."

Reaching his apartment, around a half an hour later, Uryuu found the trap he had set was….unsuccessful. Before leaving for school, he had arranged several ginto tubes in a circle around the entrance. Uryuu had manipulated strands of reistaiu to form a net that would drop down and trap an unfamiliar presence until he returned home from school.

The net had been ripped into shreds.

The petals of blue orchids and black roses had been scattered across the floor of his apartment.

Spread out across his bed was the duplicate he kept of the tunic and the mantle he wore to Hueco Mundo. Of course, one of Szayel's lovely notes was attached:

_Wear this tonight to bed, no pants please._

_I feel like role-playing tonight._

_Always watching you,_

_8_

Sighing to himself, Uryuu picked up a few of his kitchen knives from the butcher block in the kitchen, " I guess this time I need to try using something…_more deadly_ to keep this insect out."

* * *

_Enormous blue eyes, framed by glasses were staring at Mayuri._

_Staring at him. _

_Looking at him. _

_Watching him. _

_Curious, so fascinatingly curious; I can sense this child has some power. Rather miniscule, but more than the average human. Nothing to be truly concerned about; he's basically a helpless babe. I can easily crush his windpipe, if he interferes with my scheduled plans for the afternoon._

_Or if the infant simply makes too much noise for my liking, I can terminate __**it**__. __**It**__ already possesses such a slender neck, like a swan, that just one of my hands can encircle the circumference. Before the infant could possibly fight me, my hand would be around his creamy throat. Squeezing and crushing the life out of him, while he struggles to breathe. He won't be able to, unless I desire to be merciful._

_I'm __**never**__**merciful **__to brainless little brats that get in my way._

_It will be better to kill him. He hasn't made a sound yet; but he's just standing there looking at me with his overly prominent eyes….with a smile on his face? Not exactly a __**normal**__ reaction to my presence, which signifies that __**it**__ is an unknown and strange variable. I need to kill him, for though he appears to be interesting I can't be distracted from my main objective._

_My hands are starting to tremble; it's been so long since I destroyed something with my bare hands instead of a chemical compound or a few slashes of my blade. Seeing the child's eyes bulge with fear and then become dark as the life disappears from the oceanic depths of his irises will be such a satisfying treat. _

_Mayuri leaned his body more forward from the bushes, his head cocked to the side as he reached out to grab the boy's pale blue dress shirt. Stretching his arm out, Mayuri stopped himself only a few inches away from his prey. His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the toddler's growing grin. It was such a soft smile, the complete opposite of Mayuri's expressions which were designed to intimidate and confused the mindless peons he was forced to associate with in his squad and the rest of the Soul Society. _

_ A supposedly sweet, and gentle soul…_

_…__**how revolting. **_

_The boy still said nothing, but he gave Mayuri a quick wave with left hand, before plopping himself on the ground. With a still plump hand (the fingers were beginning to show signs of slenderness and length in comparison to the toddler's palm)__** it**__ began to pluck the few straggling weeds and wildflowers nestled against the edge of the bushes. The boy was even closer now, but Mayuri hesitated. Bringing his hand back towards his body, he tapped his only long nail against his chin. He made himself more comfortable by leaning against the bark of the nearest tree, and settling his legs akimbo on the dry earth while his golden orbs were studying the very young child picking flowers. _

_Watching the way the slight breeze played with the boy's hair, forcing the black tendrils to dance in the air before settling against the toddler's scalp. Mayuri licked his lips slightly as he wondered how the boy's hair would feel against his fingertips._

_How much would he scream if I tugged or ripped out his pretty hair?_

_Shaking his head, as an attempt to remove those __**sort**__ of thoughts from his mind, Mayuri let out a sigh. After a few moments of blankness, his mind returned to focusing on the boy again, instead of plotting how to approach the Ishida manor and plant the new version of his listening devices. _

_How can __**it**__ see me, especially since I believed that I effectively suppressed my reistaiu for this information gathering mission? A child of his development age, around three or four years, shouldn't be so aware of the spirit world. And most importantly, why hasn't he run away from me in terror or burst into tears at the sight of my appearance? Most children twice his age (and adults) at least shiver when they are forced to look at me. _

_The child must be defective…or __**extremely special**__. Just by observing his appearance, the wide expressive eyes that make him look so innocent, the delicate face starting to evolve from the fading baby fat, the petite frame that I can predict by time he reaches maturation he won't be taller than me, and the dark hair that contrasts against his pale skin suggests that this toddler will be a rather exquisite specimen when he ages._

_Pity, he's only a human. There is nothing I could possibly learn from dissecting his body. _

_Nothing at all I can possibly gain by studying him further or keeping him alive. _

_Though…I know I have seen his lovely eyes before on my examination table. That specific shade of blue with undertones of purple…is rare and rather genetically specific to a certain species. _

_And…there on the collar on his shirt! I can see two small Quincy crosses. At this point, I don't particularly care to understand why they always seem to have a fascination with embroidering their heritage on all their personal possessions. As if there is something truly wonderful about being a Quincy, even though based on the evidence I have gathered from their corpses, paints a completely different picture._

_They are truly inferior beasts that believe they are superior…__**superior to me**__. After a few slashes of my knife and light electrocution, their codes and honor slip away until they are only desperate animals left on my table. _

_Usually that's when the begging, the bargaining, and the groveling begin. _

**_I do love it when they beg…I love it more than anything. _**

_How long will this lovely little one last on my table? Three minutes? Five minutes? Or will he start bawling for his, "Mommy" after a few seconds? I have never been granted the opporunity of dissecting a Quincy child before, I should take it before I'm interrupted. The way they selfishly guard their offspring makes it difficult to even see one. _

_ And this child will be enticing with tears rolling down his face. _

_There will be consquences for taking__** it**__; my prerogative was to gather information on Ishida Souken's plans for a possible Quincy-Shinigami alliance, but possessing a Quincy child is far more intriguing. Technically, a Quincy-Shinigami alliance will disturb my research and prevent me from just taking any specimen that captures my attention. I doubt any of my associates will go along with this proposal at any rate, no matter how much the ugly old man whines, and this puzzle before me is far more intriguing._

_For how could any of the Quincy in this area breed when there are no Quincy females present? Unless they are reproducing with normal humans now…which makes me curious about what the little one's insides will look like in comparison to all the other males and females I have experimented with over the centuries. _

_A wide smile graced his face, and a predatory gleam took over his features. Mayuri leered at the boy in front of him, by wiggling his tongue and crossing his eyes. _

_"Silly clown," the boy started to giggle, then progressed to outright laughing. He shook his head at Mayuri before focusing again on his "important task" of picking flowers._

**_What?_**

_"What?" Mayuri rasped, "What sort of reaction is this? How damaged is this...__**thing**__?"_

_There was no answer to his question, and faced with the possibility of leaving the issue unresolved (which would not do). Mayuri shoved the few stubby branches of the bush out of his path. Catching one of the boy's arms, Mayuri brought it up closer to his face in order to fully inspect the little one's flesh. _

_Pure unblemished dermis. Someone has been taking such good care of you, not like a filthy brat like you deserves it._

_In the background, Mayuri could hear a few startled gasps. The corners of his mouth turned up higher, revealing each large tooth in Mayuri's arsenal. _

_Yes, that's it. I believe the specimen is starting to understand the danger he is in, what sort of threat I'm towards him and his pathetic species. He must possess some survival instincts. Too bad they did not make their appearance known until now. I would think little boys should know not to talk to strangers especially not in the forest of all places._

_Though I should be more grateful, as a scientist, I'm benefiting from his stupidity. Perhaps when I kill him, I should tell the mangy thing, "thank you."_

_Nah, I doubt he understands what his body will mean in the scope of my investigation of the Quincy._

_Mayuri maintained a solid grip on the boy's arm, as he slowly traced the thin, blue veins that coursed through the sea of alabaster flesh with his longest nail. The boy seemed to twitch at the sensation, revealing how sensitive the boy could be when it came to such stimuli of pain…and potentially pleasure. _

_As Mayuri contemplated his next step (kill the brat here and force his soul to go to the Soul Society or just take the boy as he was, so wonderfully alive) something soft grazed his cheek. Looking away from the skin of the boy's right arm, Mayuri was puzzled by the flower being shoved into his face. Its wasn't particularly attractive flower, with only a few clusters of periwinkle blossoms attached to a slim stalk. It took a few seconds as Mayuri skimmed through his knowledge of flora and fauna to label the ragged weed. _

_A forget-me-not…._

_The flower's pedals flopped, as the specimen's fingers trembled. Gazing at the younger male's face, Mayuri was still pleased to see an expression of bewilderment, and astonishment shining through the boy's orbs._

_Yet, there was no fear._

_Mayuri grounded the back of his molars, and raised his knife appendage at the boy's throat, to take a stab at slicing into the boy's carotid artery. _

_The boy insistently shoved the dying flower in Mayuri's face, " Today, is my mama's birthday…I wanted to pick some flowers for her…do want one too, clown? Do you like that one, or…" the boy ran his hand through the blossoms he already collected, and presented Mayuri with a small buttercup, "do you like this one better?"_

"_What?" Mayuri repeated his early query, as his eyes owlishly widened as he stared back at the little boy in front of him and without thinking, Mayuri released the boy's arm. _

_Pushing his glasses up, a precise mannerism that didn't exactly fit the age of the child before him, the boy frowned slightly. Mayuri had to speculate the specimen might have picked up habit from an elder relative. It was now the young Quincy's turn to tilt his head, and examine Mayuri with a strangely piercing gaze, " Hasn't anyone given you a present before?"_

_Now, that's an interesting question…_

_As a youth I was mocked and rejected for reasons that I still don't understand by my peers. My family was more or less humiliated with the subjects of my research (and __**my methods**__ for obtaining data). Gifts are given socially to curry favor with a more powerful individual, to demonstrate wealth and dominance, or to possibly express a form of affection. Obviously, none of those situations ever applied to me. The closest thing would be when __**that Urahara**__ had me released from the Maggot's Nest, however, there were so many strings and chains attached to that 'act of generosity' I can't classify it as a gift._

_"No," Mayuri admitted softy to the boy, as he plucked the forget-me-not from the little Quincy's grasp to pin it to his haori. _

_"That's sad," the future experimental subject bit his lip, before presenting the buttercup once again, "You can have this one too if you want… clown."_

_Mayuri sighed, the almost delicious irony of the situation did not escape his attention. Here he was being treated with… such disgusting kindness by the offspring of the species that he dedicated his life to rip apart. Really, the fact that this little one was unaware of what he was and what he could do in a few seconds to his nubile flesh, just proved how weak and pathetic the Quincy continued to be…and it will be in the best interest of everyone if the pests were studied and then __**exterminated from the universe.**_

_Yet, being referred to as a "clown," (Mayuri had to admit he had been called far worse in his long lifetime) was aggravating his nerves. It wasn't meant to be an insult from the child's perspective, but it still burned like one. Like the ones that were thrown in his face at the academy. "Feces face" seemed to be a personal favorite of his peers, at least until he became a captain and no one dared to say such things…at least not within ear shot. One of the few perks that Mayuri enjoyed the most that came with his position was the ability to do whatever he wanted without any objections and the power he possessed over others. Turning his officers into bombs or test subjects for his poisons was perfectly acceptable, and it produced the effect of the rest of the shinigami being too terrified to face his possible wrath to give him much trouble._

_No one ever did anything "__**nice," **__for him out of their own free will. His own daughter had to be instructed in such matters. However, this boy just emerging from toddlerhood was capable of being 'kind' to Mayuri, of all individuals ,without any method of intimidation._

**_How…peculiar indeed. _**

_And how peculiar was this warm feeling in his breast at this considerate act and the way those unique and intense eyes gazed at him. _

_Shaking his head slightly, Mayuri chuckled, " How generous of you, but I prefer blue," and he patted the flower poking out of his haori._

_"Me too," the Quincy child showered Mayuri with a dulcet smile. _

_Mayuri continued to sit, and enjoyed the view of the boy as he took out a blue ribbon from his pocket. With surprisingly nimble fingers, the child tied the flowers he gathered into a bunch. It was almost peaceful here with the little one who seemed to understand the importance of not making too much noise, in comparison to the other children Mayuri had observed over the years._

_However, it was too good to last._

_"Uryuu! Uryuu! Where are you, love?" there were a few pants, and the snapping of twigs as something headed in their direction. _

_Swiftly twisting his head to the right, Mayuri glimpsed a young woman wearing a white, sleeveless dress. It was plain but it was tailored to fit her delicate frame and showcase her soft curves. Based on his understanding of what normal men considered to be attractive in a female, this human woman possessed many of those so called qualities (developed mammary glands, almond shaped blue eyes, curvy hips, creamy skin, and long wavy hair). If Mayuri had removed a portion of his brain that morning and decided to bring a member from squad eleven on his self-appointed mission, they would already started to wolf whistle at her. _

_What captured Mayuri's attention was how her appearance indicated at least six strong genetic markers to the boy besides him. Though there was no hum of reistaiu around her, Mayuri had to admit the Quincy who had chosen her as a partner, had made a wise decision looking at the well-formed male child that was produced from their union.. The point of a female or a male being 'attractive" was to show-off their positive genetic material after-all. Yet, with the mother lacking in any such abilities meant she couldn't see him or stop him from taking her "Uryuu" away._

_"Mama," the boy chirped as he shook the bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Mama, look what I got you!" he shouted as he started to get up._

_Mayuri snapped forward and yanked the boy's free arm with enough strength to make the child tumble to the ground. The woman immediately scurried over, crying out, "Are you okay, Uryuu?"_

_Kneeling on the ground and brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead, she leaned over and offered a hand to her child. However, the boy did not take it. He stared at Mayuri, "I'm fine, Mama. The nasty old clown just needs to let go of me."_

_"I'm nasty, now am I? Well, I'm not done examining you, brat," Mayuri spat as he increased his grip on the child's arm to a bruising intensity._

_Yelping, the boy reached out to his mother. A deep crease formed between her eyebrows, and her lips formed into a stern line, "Uryuu, where is the clown?" she asked in a serious tone. Uryuu nodded in Mayuri's direction, as Mayuri stabbed his long nail into Uryuu's arm and spilled blood._

_The contrast of ruby red against the boy's pale skin was a sight to behold, even in comparison to his teary face. Mayuri busted out in laughter at the enticing state of his new specimen until a pair of blue eyes glared at him with cold fury._

_"Maybe I don't know what exactly you are," the woman began, her voice becoming even more chillingly cold with each syllable that escaped from her lips, " Maybe I can't see you. But I know your hurting my son….and __**I can hear you**__."_

_Really, is that supposed to be a threat, stupid woman? There is nothing you can do to sto-_

_Pouncing with the agility of a housecat, the boy's mother spring forward and attacked. She had no weapons except for her teeth and nails, but they were enough to pry Mayuri's hand away from her son's arm and the boy's side. For a few seconds, the young woman had him pinned against the ground. A weary smile crossed her lips, as sweat poured from her forehead, "No one hurts or threatens my child and gets away with it."_

_Mayuri cackled._

_With one calculated twist of his torso, and a powerful shove to her sternum, Mayuri easily escaped the woman's hold. A human was no match for a shinigami, especially not a captain. Rising to his feet, he kicked the woman several yards away without much effort. _

_"If you hadn't interfered I won't be forced to do this. I have no interest in you," Mayuri removed his zanpakutou and ambled over to the woman's side. A trail of blood was escaping from the woman's mouth, and a hand was clasped around her stomach. _

_"Uryuu," she muttered as her head lolled to the side._

_"__**Uryuu**__," Mayuri repeated in a mocking cadence, "I'll make sure to label his remains __**that**__ once I'm done dissecting his puny body. But enough with this talk, it's been awhile since I heard a woman scream. Perhaps I should record this…for your loving husband, hmm?" Mayuri rummaged through his pockets and revealed a small black box. A bleached white finger caressed the red bottom on the side before pressing it and placing it back into his pocket. Lifting his zanpakutou into the air, Mayuri grinned, " Sayonara, Quincy's whore."_

_He plunged the three prongs of his Ashisogi Jizo into her stomach once, twice, and then a third time for good luck. Blood splattered over his white haori and his black hakama but he paid it no attention. Such things as his personal appearance were of no importance when he was in the middle of conducting science. Crimson fluid stained the woman's white dress and dripped onto the forest floor, turning the vegetation a brownish color, as Mayuri finished eviscerating the female at his feet. As expected she thrashed and screamed as the pain became too intense for her nervous system to stand. She then stopped as the toxin produced by Ashisogi Jizo flooded her body and forced her into a paralytic state. Swinging his zanpakutou for the last time, so he could stand on the sidelines and watch the woman bleed out, Mayuri felt a few pinpricks of pain against his right calf. _

_Looking down, Mayuri glared at "Uryuu" who was biting into his leg and pulling at his black pants of his hakama, "Stop hurting my mama," the tiny Quincy snarled._

_Again, Mayuri found himself cackling. Did these fools not understand, there is no purpose in fighting against me?_

_Rapidly, Mayuri picked up Uryuu by the back of his collar, " Your wasting your time. Why don't you say good-bye to mommy dearest?" and he threw the child on the ground. _

_With tears in his eyes, the boy crawled over to his mother's side becoming covered in her sticky blood. He patted her pale cheek, "Mama? Mama? Are you okay?"_

_Of course she's not, idiot _

_Slowly, the woman turned her head, a feat that actually surprised Mayuri, and faced her son. Her voice was cracked and strained, but she forced herself to speak, " My baby…My baby boy…"_

_"Mama," Uryuu gave out a joyful shriek as he placed his arms around her neck, " Mama, I love you."_

_Weakly she nodded her head before speaking again, " The flowers…the flowers…you gave me…were so nice…I lo-"_

_The body of the dying woman shuttered and twitched; each time was more erratic and violent than the last until her eyelids fluttered shut. Due to years of experience from watching his test subjects die, it easy for Mayuri to deduce that the woman had met her demise._

_"Mama," the boy repeated once more, and when he received no response from the brood mare that produced him, he continued to cry out again, "Mama, MAMA, __**MAMA**__."_

_Uryuu was sobbing and trying to shake his mother's corpse._

_Apparently the boy doesn't understand the concept of death. Pity. However, I don't have time for this…I have more important matters to attend to then stand around here with a whining brat._

_Grabbing the child, who immediately began to kick and holler, " I'm not leaving, Mama," Mayuri did not hesitate to slap the boy across the face," __**SHUT UP**__. It's time I deposited you at my lab for the moment," he then added with a sneer, " Before I return to clean up __**this garbage**__."_

_Raising his hand to strike at the child in his arms once more; Mayuri was greeted with a blue arrow through his palm._

_"Kurotsuchi, what the hell are you doing with my son?" a young man with dark brown hair bellowed as he used hirenkyaku to appear at the captain's side. _

_"__**Just a little experimentation**__. You should see what else I accomplished today," Mayuri quipped as he tightened his grip on the boy against his chest and cursed as he ripped out the arrow from his hand. _

_The older male Quincy directed his attention to the ground, and hollowly whispered, "Amaya?"_

_Without hesitating, he dropped to his knees and began to assess the condition of the woman before him. Removing his dark blue suit jacket, the young man attempted to use it to put pressure on his loved one's wounds as he tried to shove the her intestines back into her abdominal cavity._

_Examining his hand, Mayuri commented, __**"Should you really be wasting your time trying to save the dead?"**_

_Caressing the cheek of the dead female, the Quincy let out a wet gasp and wiped his face. Rising to his feet and turning to face Mayuri, the man let out a low growl, "That's my son, I suggest you return him before you are forced to face the consquences."_

_"__**Please, what consquences?**_ _If I'm correct, your only __**Ishida Ryuuken, a talentless and pathetic runt of a Quincy-"**__ a shower of arrows from the Quincy's silver bow flew at him like a flock of seagulls after a piece of bread. A few made contact, and Mayuri nearly hissed in pain as the blue reistaiu penetrated his flesh. With a twist here and proper dodge there, Mayuri flash-stepped to the edge of a meadow. The annoying child continued to holler its head off and bang its fists against Mayuri's back. _

_"I think it's high time, you were silenced…," Mayuri darkly sniggered as he raised his hand to pinch off the babe's airway._

_"__**Don't you dare**__…" a harsh voice barked into Mayuri's mechanical ears. The Quincy was clearly quicker than expected, but the boy's parental figure still wasn't fast enough to take him unaware. Whipping around, Mayuri unsheathed Ashisogi Jizo, while holding Uryuu over his shoulder, and pressed his trident against the throat of the Quincy standing before him in a blink of an eye. _

_"One wrong move, and you will become my newest specimen, though I doubt you will be as interesting as your offspring… " Mayuri drawled as he gripped the shaft of Ashisogi Jizo tighter, "The rumors are true then…you are nothing in comparison to your dead brothers, and even when __**dear Souken**__ passes away you will probably only inherit a sixth of his powers and abilities," Mayuri taunted as he ran his free hand down Uryuu's trembling back, "You are in no position to be threatening me. You should be begging me to spare your life and the life of your precious boy."_

_Ryuuken balled his fists against the side of his legs, "What do you want then?"_

_I want your son…but there is perhaps something I greater I can achieve. I can always come back for the infant. _

_"I want," Mayuri paused as he licked his lips, " for you stop this Quincy-Shinigami alliance nonsense that your father has started…"_

_"I doubt I can stop him alone-"_

_"Just tell him, unless he wants me start dissecting his grandson, he quits pursing this avenue. Agreed?" Ryuuken hesitantly nodded his head and Mayuri removed Ashisogi Jizo away from the man's throat. The scientist put Uryuu back on the ground and shoved the child towards his father._

_Uryuu attempted to wrap his arms around his father's leg; Ryuuken immediately distanced himself from the boy, only bothering to barely pat the boy's head. His eyes were only focused on the Mayuri, while his son was trying to stop his ridiculous sniveling. _

_"__**Agreed**__," Ryuuken said slowly as if the word was poison to his tongue. He turned his gaze back on Uryuu, and brought the child closer even though their bodies were still not touching. _

_"I would hate to destroy such a pretty child, even though he is a crybaby," Mayuri sneered as he stormed away, fingering the little blue flower, splattered with tiny droplets of blood, attached to his jacket. _

**_Such a pretty boy indeed._**

* * *

Mayuri held up a block of Lucite, that he unearthed from his storage. The clear plastic, with the help of a few chemicals he had developed, preserved a sprig of forget-me not dotted with spots of red around the edges.

Tracing an outline of the flower with his fingertips, Mayuri breathed, "How could I forget about you? We did meet again, when you aged just a year, but my focus wasn't on you…it was on trying to make your dear grandfather_ squirm_."

Souken was the threat to be wary of, not the boy or his arrogant father. Mayuri had also been forced to deal with the unforeseen complication that some of the other captains were bothered by the fact that he killed a human being, without any true provocation.

_Honestly, that woman had it coming…getting in my way. Stupid beast. _

_And in the scheme of things, one life is truly of no importance. It's only when less developed minds attach meaning to a specific individual's existence, that a person becomes important and a story unfolds. Kill thousands of souls that no one cares about, and it isn't a crime. _

_Other people are truly strange and hypocritical._

_They forced me to be cautious after the woman's death and when Souken finally died at my hands, after being dismantled, so many other experiments caught my attention to the point that I became distracted. So horribly __**distracted from the most intriguing specimen of them all, the only one that matters above all else. **__Fortunately, little Uryuu was trailing around that red-haired girl and once our paths crossed again I began to remember._

_Perhaps it was good fortune that I allowed him to mature…he is clearly far more gorgeous now then compared to when he was just a snot-nosed brat. _

"Based on the evidence of our meetings, I'm beginning to wonder if fate is trying to bring us together," Mayuri said with glee, as he placed the preserved flower on the small table besides him. He reached out and pressed the red button on the side of a slightly dusty, recorder, "that it's if I believed in such a plebian concept."

Feminine screams filled his chambers, not exactly a uncommon phenomena, but as Mayuri leaned back in his chair he wasn't listening to the woman's shrieks. The sobbing of a little boy in the background was what delighted his ears.

"How…charming," Mayuri purred, as he closed his eyes, and he began to palm the erection that was stirring below his belt.

_Uryuu was before him, clad in a white kimono that ended a few inches above his knees and revealed an expanse of the Quincy's pale chest. A deep scowl was etched into the boy's otherwise pleasant features, but Mayuri expected that the first few times between them were not going to be consensual. _

_Not like such things bothered him, Ishida Uryuu belonged to him and he could use the Quincy in whatever manner he pleased. _

_Beckoning Uryuu with a wiggle of his finger, the youth slowly padded over with a small bowl in his hand, and the silver chain attached to his deep purple collar was swinging behind him. _

_Mayuri tapped the side of the bowl with his longest nail, creating a "pinging" noise against the metal. "Feed me," Mayuri directed as he placed one hand behind the back of his head, and yanked Uryuu's chain. _

_A few muttered curses slipped from the boy's soft lips, but Mayuri paid them no attention, since Uryuu still picked up a bunch of red grapes from the bowl and dangled them above his mouth. With a smirk, Mayuri pulled on the chain again until the Quincy's face was only a few inches away from his own, and he hissed through his teeth, "Feed me properly."_

_Uryuu snarled," Of course, my liege," as he shakily lowered himself onto Mayuri's lap. His blue orbs were burning with this new humiliation, but Mayuri found such expressions more fascinating than disrespectful. And Uryuu was doing what he requested, almost as if he wanted an excuse to attend to Mayuri's wishes._

_Popping one grape at a time into Mayuri's mouth, until there was nothing left, Uryuu made a move to leave him. Mayuri swiftly grabbed the boy's wrist and slowly licked each finger before engulfing it in his mouth. Of course, Uryuu responded with indigent squeak, as he tried to squirm away. Absorbing the sweet but tangy taste of Uryuu's skin, Mayuri smiled as he forced the Quincy to turn around, with his back now facing Mayuri's chest. _

_Wrapping his arms around Uryuu's body, Mayuri whispered into the youth's ear, " You know, not all Quincy are as "honorable," as you. After the Great War, there were many Quincy who sold themselves to save their skins. An acquaintance of my family owned a rather fetching male. I wanted one as well, but I was never allowed to have such nice and breakable things as a child," Mayuri chuckled as he gently pulled on Uryuu's hair, " but you make that Quincy look like a bloating, rotting corpse." _

_"Open your legs, it's time you gave me another present…little one," Mayuri reached up and grabbed the collar of the white kimono, exposing Uryuu's bare shoulder. While another hand trailed up Uryuu's firm but soft thigh. The youth was trembling and struggling against his hold. Mayuri snickered as he increased his grip on the interesting creature sitting on his lap, " No need to be timid now, it's not like you're a virgin anymore."_

_ Though this was just a fantasy, for the moment he had the delicate but fierce Ishida Uryuu in his arms. Soon it would be a reality and nothing would get in his way._

_Nothing._

* * *

Stalking was perhaps the best term to describe Szayel's activity of the day. Personally, he preferred to label his actions as "targeted tracking of a specific subject" or "observation of subject in its natural habitat." Watching Uryuu's every move when he was only a few feet or yards away, while he remained invisible was rather thrilling. At the same time, repressing his desire to reach out to touch Uryuu and fondle him in public was beginning to take its toll on Szayel's nerves.

There was such a sense of gratifying power over Uryuu as he observed him in secret. It was obvious in the way Uryuu rushed from location to location, every few seconds or so looking beyond his back, and biting his lips when he was in public that he knew something was off. He know someone was following his every move, someone that he foolishly believed to be dead.

_Perhaps my gifts were too large of a tip-off for my presence here... Uryuu is maybe more than suspicious, however, I doubt he truly believes that I'm back. Uryuu would rather fall under the wrong assumption that he is becoming insane then accept that I'm alive. _

_Exactly where I want him. It's so much more fun to play with him in such a riled up state of mind. _

_The more agitated , the more nervous, the more fearful Uryuu becomes the better he smells. _

**_Fear is so delicious._**

_And I'm becoming ravenous with all this running around, spying, "shopping," and scheming. However, I don't think I have to wait that much longer. I suspected Uryuu was a lonely boy, and now I can see it for myself. He lives by himself (his Quincy father is nowhere to be found…what good fortune) and despite the attentions his peers pay him, Uryuu continues to reject them. I don't exactly understand Uryuu's reasoning for it, humans are supposed to be social creatures. _

_It makes my plan easier to carry out, but that Kurosaki, the ugly giant, and the whorish black haired girl still care about him. I can see it at least. Yet, very few people can tolerate or sympathize with an individual who is having a nervous breakdown. Just push Uryuu a little bit further, and no one will want anything to do with him. Except for me, of course._

Szayel stood in the middle of Uryuu's living room, leaning against the wall, as he peered down at a sleeping Uryuu. From the corner of his eye, Szayel saw a cockroach scuttle across the floor. Otherwise, the dingy apartment was still except for Uryuu's breathing.

In one hand, Szayel twirled one of the blades that were set to fire at a possible intruder. He casually threw the knife so it pierced the thorax of the cockroach. A wide smile stretched over Szayel's face as he watched the foul insect struggle to move and then to breathe. Padding over, Szayel removed the knife before stabbing the bug again and placing the knife with all the rest on the small kitchen table.

The traps that Uryuu set up around his apartment, were absolutely…_adorable_. Nothing compared what he could design even with such limited resources. Yet they were indicative of an individual with an interesting thought-process, who was capable of defending themselves and still, after everything proposed a challenge to him.

It made Szayel feel all tingly inside.

He was right about Ishida Uryuu, as the only creature who could attempt to keep up with him.

Uryuu was spread out across the bed, with his hands clutching at a pillow pressed into his chest. Sliding himself besides the teenager, Szayel's fingers took on a life of their own as they crawled up Uryuu's torso and pushed up his pajama top.

"It's been barely more than two weeks since you were taken away from me, and just look at you!" Szayel gently prodded the now prominent ribs on the teen's chest, " Clearly, you need me to take care of you. From what I observed there is no actual food in your house, which isn't exactly normal for a human."

"At least you finally allowed someone to take care of your injuries. I may have been the cause of them but I would hate for you to be forever maimed or for your wounds to become infected," Szayel petted Uryuu's head, which was now covered in a thin layer of soft black fuzz, as if the boy was feline.

"From my understanding, your…father…is a surgeon or doctor of some kind. Why did you allow him to treat you, instead of me or did you protest his treatment as well? It appears that at least he is somewhat capable of treating you…but we both know I would have more effective even if healing is not one of my specialties," Szayel grumbled but as his inspected the cast, and then stitches on Uryuu's back, he noticed a large bandage covering Uryuu's side.

"That's what you were fussing about with that…_bitch_ who couldn't keep her dirty hands to herself," Szayel slowly removed it, " A gash around 20 centimeters long and a few centimeters deep. Hmmm, an almost clean and precise line with rough edges. Not exactly the work of a Hollow…but someone who uses a blade as a weapon…"

Patting the bandage back into place, Szayel rubbed the skin above the wound making tiny perfect circles, "I may have punished you to teach you a lesson or two… and because I like watching you in agony. I'm the only person who is allowed to hurt you, or touch you, or fuck you…"

"And whatever is responsible for this…will pay because your mine. **_Only mine_**," Szayel removed a small box from his pocket, " and this will help you remember that."

Opening it, Szayel picked up a silver chain with an attached oval locket. Flicking it open, Szayel stroked a lock of pink hair that he clipped earlier and placed inside, "And now you get to carry around a piece of me around your pretty neck for the rest of your life," Szayel cooed as he leaned over and draped the chain over Uryuu's head.

Making sure the necklace was perfectly adorned around  
Uryuu's neck, Szayel heard a soft "No."

Almost falling over backwards, Szayel pushed up his glasses as he looked over Uryuu's face. The Quincy's eyes were closed but his face was scrunched up in an intense grimace, and he had brought up his legs to his chest, forcing his body to conform to a fetal position.

"No," Uryuu shakily repeated, "Stop touching me. Just stop it…I don't like it…Please, please, please…" a few tears were sliding down his cheeks, "Don't you get it? I don't like it when you touch me…it makes me want to…want to die…so _JUST STOP IT_."

_He has to be dreaming. I have observed him sleep-talking before, but it usually was about his lovely Hime-chan or something completely random. But what is he talking about here?_

_Does he mean…me? _

_That's can't be true, can it? _

_Can it?_

Leaning over, Szayel reached out to grab Uryuu's shoulder and was rewarded with the Quincy cringing away to the point he was lying on the edge of the bed. As far away as Szayel as he could be under the circumstances.

_No, Uryuu loved what I did to him. Uryuu likes it when I'm inside him…based on the evidence of how much I'm able to make him scream and orgasm, I have come to that conclusion. Perhaps in our first copulation I was a little bit rough for his human sensibilities, but he provoked me. He pushed me to act out. _

_And anyway, he choose to sleep with me…_

**_After you threatened the life of his friend, or have you forgotten that little detail? Haven't you learned anything from your little detour through Uryuu's brain? I know you detested that little fantasy chamber of his, staring Hime-chan…but compare how he is in those made up scenarios to how Uryuu has interacted with you._**

"I see no importance in those…pathetic figments of the imagination," Szayel huffed as he ran his hand through his hair, tugging sharply on a few of the pink strands.

**_Here I'll make it easy for you. The important is data is Uryuu's facial expressions and behavior. There with his made up girlfriend, he's smiling and laughing. In short, he's happy. Has Uryuu ever acted that way around you? _**

Szayel refused to answer.

**_No, he hasn't. Uryuu cried. Uryuu begged you for mercy. Uryuu screamed. Uryuu tried to escape. Uryuu tried to attack you on more than one occasion. Face reality, you don't have a relationship with him. He rightfully doesn't want anything to do with you after you repeatedly raped and tortured him. Just leave Uryuu alone and allow the poor boy the chance to rebuild his life. _**

Amber orbs rested on the cast that covered the majority of Uryuu's arm, the bruises that were only just beginning to fade, and the deep bite marks around Uryuu's neck, "Perhaps I was little cruel. Uryuu-chan is special but he is still a human after all."

Szayel's features softened slightly; the ever present smirk on his thin lips was replaced with an almost tender smile, " Once I get Uryuu back to Hueco Mundo, I can try a different approach. I know everything about him now, so I can provide him with exactly what he needs and desires. And he will completely forget about that titan haired trollop, and everyone else."

"I will be what makes him happy… "

**_Why do I even bother talking to you? You are being completely insane..._**

"…even if requires a great deal of experimentation and research. For Uryuu's smile should only belong to me. I'm the only one who really appreciates the Quincy in comparison to his friends. They don't need him the way that I do…for with him by my side I can actually sleep through the night…and.. "

**_And?_**

"Uryuu makes me feel…makes me feel so calm…" bending over the sleeping teen, Szayel surrounded the Quincy's lips with his own, " _and complete."_

When Szayel pulled away, a pair of blue eyes were staring up at him, " I felt that," Uryuu mumbled, "I can't see you but I tell that someone's there ."

"And I can…I can _smell_ you…" Uryuu continued in a more coherent manner, his voice gaining volume and  
strength, "Flowers and…chemicals…." Szayel saw beautiful panic well-up in the indigo eyes of his lovely prey, "It's you, isn't it?"

**"Get your claws off me, Hollow!"**

Clamping his hand around Uryuu's mouth, Szayel hissed, "_Be quiet_," as he removed a syringe from his pocket. Looking into Uryuu's fluttering eyes and feeling the boy's kicks to his lower body, he whispered, "I'm sorry to do this, but I have plans to carry out before we can be….intimate again."

"But don't worry, my sparrow," Szayel whispered as he leaned over the teenager who was starting to stir, "We will be together….very soon." Inspecting the syringe once more, to make sure there were no air bubbles, Szayel jammed the needle into the side of Uryuu's neck.

Uryuu's eyes grew wider, as he left out a low gasp. Szayel let his fingers caress Uryuu's cheekbones, as the Quincy closed his eyes. He remained at Uryuu's side until his breathing transitioned from shallow and anxious into a more steady rhythm. Patting the teen's lean and toned stomach, Szayel sighed.

"I really shouldn't fall into temptation so easily," Szayel eyed the small empty spaces of Uryuu's futon, " I want to isolate you, drive you to a desperate state…but this is a opporunity I can't afford to waste."

Szayel removed his shirt and gloves, taking care to make sure his bracelet and other cloaking devices remained in place, before peeling back the corners of the navy blanket. Curling his body around Uryuu's, Szayel grinned, "Honestly, I can't believe you ever complained about being in my bed, since this is like sleeping on top of a rock…and it's even too small for your frame."

"However, I'm with you…and that's all that matters," pressing a kiss to Uryuu's cheek, Szayel noticed how Uryuu seemed to subconsciously shiver at the touch of his cold lips. With a slight giggle, he settled himself in to watch Uryuu slumber, while one hand fingered the silver chain around Uryuu's throat.

* * *

This chapter is long and inclusive of many different characters, because each has a role to play in the upcoming events. I guess the theme of this chapter is how it is possible for an individual to fall apart and give into their inner demons or the worse part of their natures (Ichigo's monster, Ryuuken's self-destructive nature, Tatsuki's temper, Uryuu's pride in trying to handle his problem by himself and denying his understandable fear/emotions) On the flip side, giving into something is not always bad as seen with Chad reaching out to Nel. While Mayuri and Szayel can be seen as the ultimate examples of just completely giving into their desires….though those situations are not exactly so black/white.

I have always preferred stories that are more character driven, and I wanted to be fairer than canon and give certain characters their due like…Chad, Tatsuki, etc. I have tried my best with different characters…but I probably made some mistakes.

Mayuri's memory: I love horror movies, and my love for them developed from watching the old black/white Universal films with my mom. In the original Frankenstein, there is scene with a little girl, the monster, and flowers. It's very sad…and it sort of inspired this, though Mayuri is far more of a monster. Mayuri's thoughts on Uryuu are very disturbing, but in canon Mayuri made a remark about it being revolting that Souken cried Uryuu's name…making a suggestion he was too close to his apprentice…a comment that shows how Mayuri can't understand "love" but only more primal lust and to me demonstrates that Mayuri is capable of thinking about children in a not okay way…

A Random fact: During the 18th and 19th centuries, common tokens of love were lockets with locks of human hair-personally I have always thought that was creepy and since "human" Szayel was alive during the 1700's, I believe it fits him…

By the way, I have finished up my nursing clinicals-yah!

Chapter 28: **Dragon's Roar**…Ryuuken, Szayel/Uryuu, and someone else figures out Szayel's back.


	28. Chapter 28: Dragon's Roar

**Title:** Masked Affections

**BLEACH** or the characters not belong to me in any shape or form. I just like to mess with the natural order of things

**Summary:** What if Mayuri never implanted bacteria in Uryuu and never intervened in the battle between Uryuu, Renji, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Szayel Aporro Granz? The consquences of this action will leave Uryuu at Szayel's mercy…a dark Bleachverse version of Beauty and the Beast. Well, more like madness and sanity…. Other slight changes might be added.

**Ship:** Szayel Aporro Granz x Ishida Uryuu, one-sided Ishida Uryuu x Inoue Orihime

**Warning:** M for surgical procedures, guts, and gore, death, swearing and suggestive language, Szayel being Szayel…

* * *

**WARNING: M for Szayel, Violence, Swearing, Excessive Drinking, **

**Chapter 28:** Dragon's Roar

"Let this be the epitaph for my heart

Cupid put too much poison in the dart

This is the epitaph for my heart

Because it is gone, gone, gone

And life goes on and on and death goes on

World without end

And you're not my friend

Who will mourn the passing of my heart?"

-"**Epitaph for my Heart"-The Magnetic Fields**

* * *

"What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil,"- **Friedrich Nietzsche**

"From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate,"-** Socrates**

* * *

_Ryuuken gently examined the miniature foot in front of him. The ten toes that stood at attention were perfectly crafted…as if a sculptor fashioned them from a pale pink marble. However, such a work of art couldn't be simply created or duplicated by the hands of man. The delicate translucent nails, the small graceful arch, and the tiny bones that made up the slender ankle seemed unreal underneath his calloused and battle-scarred hands. His son was now roughly eighteen months old, but Uryuu was wonderfully new to this world._

_Innocent and pure like newly fallen snow. _

_There were no scars to blemish the tender flesh. Yet. Ryuuken wasn't deluded enough to believe he would be able to protect Uryuu from everything. Unless Ryuuken forced the boy to live in a plastic bubble; Uryuu would eventually get hurt. But his son's wounds and scars would be different then his own. Instead of skinning his knees from running away from Hollows, Uryuu will skin his knees by falling off his bicycle. Uryuu will break his arm from falling out of a tree instead of trying to defend himself from a demon intent on eating his soul. His first black eye will be from fighting another boy at school, possibly to protect a girl he likes (or from Isshin's butterball of a son). _

_Uryuu will never have to experience the cold steel of a zanpakutou being stabbed through his gut. He will be safe, living a completely normal life, away from those who could do him so much harm. I have checked him so many times for any signs of abnormal spiritual pressure that could indicate he could be a Quincy but I have sensed nothing. _

_Wonderful nothing._

_Even Souken agrees with me that there is no sign of the family "gift (curse)" but then the fool goes on to say that there have been cases of late bloomers in our family before. Those individuals tend to be exceptionally gifted (cursed). I highly doubt this will be the case…Uryuu is and will remain a perfectly normal boy. Let Isshin's boy take care of the Hollows, he's the one with the strong reistaiu _

_With a small smile on his lips, Ryuuken hummed as he gently traced a finger down the arch of Uryuu's foot. He was rewarded with a gurgle. Uryuu kicked his legs in the air, giggling as he then twisted around to his front. Crawling to the other side of the crib, Uryuu put his hands up, " Dadda…uppy…uppy!"_

_Ryuuken sighed. In Uryuu speak, "uppy" of course meant up but also implied to be twirled around the room. Not exactly the excitement an infant needed right before sleep, but from Ryuuken's experience of putting Uryuu to bed it was this or reading at least four stories. After a particular nasty day of barking at moronic residents and interns, Ryuuken's throat didn't particularly feel up to story time. _

_Reaching over, Ryuuken picked up Uryuu by his waist and brought him closer to his chest. Planting a kiss on his son's forehead, Ryuuken said, "Just one time, Uryuu and then you have to go to bed."_

_Curling his arms around Ryuuken's neck, Uryuu pouted, "Wanna see Mama too."_

_Ryuuken's cheeks flushed pink for a few seconds. Technically, the reason he was in here was due to Amaya's interest in producing Uryuu a little sister or brother. She apparently wanted to do something special for him which required an hour of set up time. Ryuuken still had no clue what the insane woman was up to, but he couldn't wait to find out…_

_"Mama will check up on you in a little bit, Uryuu," and with that Ryuuken held Uryuu up in the air by his waist, and Uryuu stretched out in the position of Superman. Enjoying the wide smile on his son's lips, Ryuuken continued for a few minutes more than he expected. Uryuu let out a whine when Ryuuken finally decided that time was up, but the boy didn't fuss any further. He just nuzzled his head into Ryuuken's shoulder. _

_Tousling Uryuu's black hair that in just the right light Ryuuken could make out deep blue highlights, Ryuuken padded over to the nursery's window. In the distance, Ryuuken could make out the faint growls of a Hollow. As usual, Uryuu didn't seem to notice it and remained composed. Silently praising the Gods for making his son normal again, Ryuuken closed the window. _

_He put Uryuu back down in his crib. Taking out a pair of white socks from the dresser, Ryuuken dressed Uryuu's feet before covering him with a thick quilt Amaya made. Flipped over on his back, Uryuu pointed with a chubby finger to the ceiling above his bed, "Pretty."_

_Looking up, Ryuuken cursed underneath his breath. Amaya had mentioned Souken had stopped by for lunch and brought over a gift for Uryuu during dinner. He hadn't know it was this…monstrosity. Yes, he understood it was just a mobile, not exactly evil incarnate. Seeing the mobile that once decorated his own nursery with its gaudy arrows, bows, and archers hanging over Uryuu, Ryuuken curled his lip in a sneer. Again, his father had went behind his back to deliver a remainder of their twisted heritage. Maybe Souken thought it was something to be proud of, to flaunt but Ryuuken had enough of it. He thought he made it clear when he married Amaya instead of that Quincy girl Souken tried to force on him. Not like it mattered, she "disappeared," a month later. _

_But still, this was completely unacceptable._

_"No, Uryuu, it isn't pretty," Ryuuken said with a touch of anger in his voice. Uryuu's faint eyebrows twitched in confusion as he stared back at his father._

_"Me…bad?" Uryuu asked as he tilted his head to the side before releasing a soft yawn from his throat._

_"No," Ryuuken pushed up his glasses. He leaned over to brush a few loose hairs from Uryuu's forehead, "Just go to sleep." Uryuu yawned again and turned to the side, "Luv…Dadda."_

_Ryuuken stayed for a moment to make sure Uryuu was truly attempting to sleep. He left his son's side and put on a cd of Mozart. As he was ready to leave the nursery, Ryuuken turned to look over Uryuu's tiny form. _

_"I love you too, Uryuu" Ryuuken whispered to the room, even though the comment was more directed to himself as a reminder of what was precious to him and what he had to do to protect it._

_A few hours after Amaya had fallen asleep in his arms, Ryuuken crept into Uryuu's nursery with a tool kit in hand. Quietly, he removed the mobile from the ceiling. He carried it with him downstairs, and set the mobile inside the grate of the parlor fireplace. Ryuuken lit a match and threw it in. Settling himself in an armchair, Ryuuken smoked a cigarette and watched as every last shred of the family heirloom turned to ash._

* * *

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ryuuken twirled a unlit cigarette between his fingers as if it was baton. Uryuu's puffy eyes refused to meet his own; instead the navy blue orbs appeared to be fascinated with each movement of the white stick. _

_Uryuu said nothing. Not a single word had slipped from his lips since Ryuuken had found him, with his nails digging into the bark of an oak and staring at the mangled corpse of his grandfather. Not like there was much of a corpse left…only tissue, brain matter, and blood that stained the grass and nestled in the leaves making it appear like there were strands of rubies on the forest floor, remained of Ishida Souken._

_The great and powerful Souken, the man that Uryuu looked up and referred to as "sensei" with such an awestruck reverence in his voice, was finally…deceased. He was Ryuuken's father as well, but he had been preparing for the moment when the man would fail and die. Uryuu may have foolishly put him up on a pedestal like a god, but Ryuuken had known better. He had tried to steer Uryuu away from his grandfather, for him to see the flaws in the man's character and abilities. However, Uryuu refused to listen, to understand the dangers of idolization and had nearly gotten himself killed._

_Uryuu had just stood there… He did nothing to protect himself… He didn't even try to run away. It was as if he didn't care about living without the presence of that deluded, old fool._

_Pathetic, really._

_He didn't even notice me until after I destroyed those higher level Hollows and dragged him home like a ragdoll._

_"Is…is," Uryuu removed his glasses and wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes," is sensei going to be okay…in the Soul Society…will they take care of him?" Uryuu's eyes remained wet no matter how much he tried to remove the evidence. His voice was whispery and faint, as if it belonged to a ghost trying to reach out beyond the veil of its unearthly realm to the loved ones he left behind. Putting his glasses back on, Uryuu's fingers nervously pulled on the fabric of his novice uniform._

_Ryuuken snorted, as he lit his cigarette. Watching the tip burn for a few seconds, he took a puff before answering. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "I highly doubt it. Shinigami don't exactly treat our…__**kind**__ with much respect."_

_Sucking in another whiff of the sweet, lovely nicotine, Ryuuken added in a tight tone, "Your grandfather is dead. There is no need to refer to him as "sensei," since there is nothing he can teach you now…not like he had much wisdom in the first place."_

_His son now met his gaze; in Uryuu's eyes, Ryuuken saw blue flames that were erratically dancing to a wild and furious beat. The boy's slender fingers were no longer twitching, but curled up in tight fists. Those fists were also accompanied by a bold frown stretched across Uryuu's face. Ryuuken paid it no attention…he knew he was right in this matter. Souken had disrespected his personal wishes and began to teach Uryuu behind his back. And just like he predicted, his father had disappointed Uryuu by failing to be strong enough to survive the conditions of battle. The boy had been forced to watch while someone he loved died a grisly death. Maybe Uryuu was too young to remember what happened to his mother, but he would remember this time. _

_Ryuuken could never forgive Souken for that. Another grievance against his father that would never be pardoned. Ryuuken never wanted Uryuu's heart and mind to become scarred in this fashion. It was too late. The damage was done. The only thing he could do was to try to protect Uryuu from seeing something so __**corrupting **__again._

_"I'm going to ask you again, Uryuu…do have anything to say for yourself? Do you know why you stood there like a coward?" Ryuuken snarled at his son._

_"I-I….I…couldn't leave him there….but I couldn't make my legs move. I wanted to…but I just couldn't…" Uryuu stammered out, as he brought his balled up fists to his chest," I really wanted…to help."_

_"But you did nothing…"Ryuuken took another puff of his cigarette before smashing it against the ash tray, lying on the coffee table," You did nothing because you are a coward. A filthy coward who is completely useless. Any novice, who has received the same level of training as you, probably even less since you are such a slow learner, would have been capable of at least firing off a few arrows."_

_"You could have done something to save him…but you failed. I wonder how disappointed your grandfather is in you…"Ryuuken stood up from his crossed leg position on the black, leather chair to stroke the small fire he started in the fireplace._

_The last part was a lie. Most of the boys (and the one or two odd girls) he trained with as a child would have run away at Uryuu's age after seeing such menacing beasts. They would probably wet their pants as well. If Uryuu had tried to fight he would been…chewed to death in seconds, nothing more than appetizer to the Hollows. What his son had done was brave in a way, to witness death. _

_Uryuu just didn't need to know that. Ryuuken simply could not afford Uryuu to be so recklessly brave again._

_Ryuuken looked up at Uryuu's face, and watched as it crumbled under the waves of sobs. Uryuu fled the parlor. Ryuuken could hear his son's footsteps climbing up the stairway and the slamming of his bedroom door. _

_"It's not my fault…he's just too sensitive," Ryuuken muttered to himself and he got up from the floor. He padded over to the other side of the room and opened up the liquor cabinet. Looking through the bottles, he picked out an aged scotch. "If he can't handle my words," Ryuuken's hands began to tremble as he filled his glass to the brim, "It just proves my point…that Uryuu can't be a warrior. He wasn't meant to be one…" Ryuuken voice became hoarse after he poured the scotch down his throat. The burn was almost too much, but it was exactly what he needed. He could handle the heat, and come out of the flames unburned. Unlike his foolish son._

_Rapidly blinking his eyes, to prevent tears from falling down his face (not like he was really crying…the dim lighting of the room was bothering him) Ryuuken filled up his glass again._

_Raising the cup in the air, Ryuuken toasted," Cheers to me for becoming the Last Quincy." He gulped down half of the scotch, "And cheers to you father, for getting yourself killed…I just know Uryuu is going to want to follow in your footsteps, instead of mine."_

_"You basically signed his death certificate for him, so thanks…you bastard," Ryuuken continued on with his drinking until there was nothing left of the scotch…or the bourbon._

* * *

"Another double," Ryuuken said as he slammed his empty shot glass on the bar, and wiped away the lingering whiskey from his lips.

"Sir," the bartender leaned over and poured the amber liquid into Ryuuken's glass. His large brown eyes were tinged with the beginnings of concern, "are sure you don't want to slow down a little bit?"

_No, I don't want to slow down. I don't want to think anymore…I just want to forget. Forget about my regrets and just live in the sweet numbness that a good drink can provide. Let me be, and I'll be fine. I'm always fine no matter what is taken away from me. _

Ryuuken poured the whiskey down his throat, savoring the lovely burning sensation creeping down into his stomach and spreading through the rest of his limbs. _It was wonderful._ Yet terrible for it was the only thing that he could feel after spending all day drinking beers and slowly progressing to his poison of choice that provided the glorious, burning tingle, which for a few brief seconds made him feel alive.

Pushing back the shot glass towards the bartender who was staring at him, Ryuuken fished inside his jacket for his wallet, "Just keep the drinks coming-ing, and I'll make sure you're compensate...ed."

The bartender started to protest, until Ryuuken slide a few large bills into the man's hands, "I'm…perfectlllly awarre of my limitations…."

A large hand clasped around Ryuuken's shoulder, "I'm not sure that's true, Ishida."

* * *

"Wh….yish…" Ryuuken slurred, putting an arm around Isshin's shoulder. Isshin retained a firm grip on the slighter man's suit jacket as they attempted to walk together. Ryuuken's usually immaculate attire had degraded from this morning considerably. Stained not just with cigarette ashes, or spilled drinks but whatever could be described as a sad desperation. This wasn't his confident, almost overbearingly mature and responsible…_comrade._

_Comrade, that describes everything about our relationship. Battle companion person….Maybe there was a time when I wanted us to be closer…to be friends, I suppose. At the moment, I rather throw him besides a dumpster then continue to be "understanding" or "compassionate" towards the man. _

_Ryuuken just always made things difficult with that lovely personality of his…and his bad habits that transform him into a completely different person. _

This man with the greasy hair, the cloudy glasses, the too rosy cheeks, and the gross body odor couldn't be …..

This simply could not be Ishida Ryuuken.

But it was.

This side of Ryuuken's personality had hidden away in the attic of the man's mind underneath a collection of moth eaten sweaters. Hibernating until the right moment appeared to start the self-destruction process anew; it came out to play after Amaya's death and even when Souken passed. Over the years, Isshin had lost track of how many times he dragged Ryuuken's ass out of bars during his moments of emotional crisis.

It was obvious to Isshin, Ryuuken believed it was beneath him to actually sit down and discuss his feelings like a normal healthy person. A couple days of binge smoking and drinking, copious damage to his lungs and liver, and then Ryuuken acted like nothing happened. Whatever insecurities and emotions that revealed Ryuuken's true self were concealed away underneath an icy mask. A mask that had become the only face Ryuuken showed to his son.

_I miss the old Ryuuken, I really do. He actually possessed a sense of humor…and he would even sing. I wonder what Uryuu do if he found out that only reason his mother decided to date Ryuuken was because he used to serenade her with "Witchcraft," or "I've Got You Under My Skin,"….I suspect Uryuu might at least faint from picturing that in his head._

_That Ryuuken is gone. Dead. And now, I'm beginning to wonder if Ryuuken is trying to finish the job, by destroying his body. This is new level of intoxication for him, a new bottom he is going to be spending the next few days recovering from (if he allows himself to recover). It's as if he believes there is no hope…and Uryuu is already doomed. _

_ It's as if Uryuu is already dead…_

_As if I or Urahara would allow that to happen. Honestly, Ryuuken really needs to look at himself in the mirror and see that he is one causing his son the most damage. Sons are complicated, prickly beasts…and I'm not the expert. I've made many mistakes but I admit them and I try to move on. The most important rule (really, the only rule) that ever parent has to know, is to always show you love your children. For a kid to grow up properly, not some emotionally stunted creature, they need love. _

_The one thing I'm not sure Ryuuken can provide to anyone._

_Urahara told me what Ryuuken said to Uryuu right after he woke up… I would never act like it's my son's fault that he was sexually abused, especially when he was in a situation where he was unable to fight back. There is no excuse or justification for saying that…_

_Words, after all, are powerful. Once they are said, they can't be taken back. _

_This morning, it took all my self-control not to punch his face in when he came knocking on my door. I doubt it would have done much good. It would have made me feel better though. Not seeing Ryuuken for a while would have nice treat until he shapes up (I highly doubt that will ever happen) or I'm able to cool off._

_ Though here I am with him….and now he's upchucking on my shoes._

_Great._

Isshin was torn between the desire to lecture at the Quincy aimlessly stumbling around by his side or taking photographs to document this event so he show Ryuuken once and for all he wasn't so damn perfect. Isshin suppressed the cruel need to laugh at his oldest, now ex-whatever could be the proper label for their relationship. Mocking wasn't what even Ryuuken deserved at this vulnerable moment. Perhaps later, perhaps if Ryuuken ever recovered from this affliction. For the bile cascading from his mouth was only the visual symptom of Ryuuken's disease…the condition of having a block of ice as a heart.

The illness was not caught from a bacteria or a virus, but self-inflicted as a way to cope, to survive in a harsh world. What was the point of living if it meant being reduced to this, that was Isshin's main question. And the other was, why would you want your son to follow into these same footsteps?

Raising a bushy eyebrow in disgust at the man who fought by his side for so many campaigns, Isshin was betrayed by his hand that moved to soundly pat Ryuuken's back.

"We are getting too old for this, aren't we…." Isshin trailed off, as he looked away from the vomit covering his shoes, and Ryuuken's hunched over frame. Watching the almost full moon above them, and the chilly wind cutting through his clothes, Isshin shivered. He still had time, hell even Ryuuken had some good years left in him if he only laid off the booze and the smoking, but death was coming.

Death always came in the end, for everyone.

Ryuuken lurched forward. The flicker of movement caught Isshin's eye, and he reached out again to grab the silver-haired man by the collar. It was too late. Ryuuken crumbled on the sidewalk, thankfully away from the diluted yellow bile he spewed out a few moments before.

Clucking his tongue at Ryuuken as if he was a child he caught sneaking cookies before dinner, Isshin put his hands on his hips, "Yes, we are definitely too old for this." Isshin nudged Ryuuken's side with his foot, "Get up."

Ryuuken said nothing. Reflexively he turned his body away from Isshin , and curled his head into his arm, making it his pillow.

"I really have better things to do then babysit a ungrateful drunk, so shake a leg sometime this year," Isshin said as he nudged harder, almost digging the point of his shoe into Ryuuken's ribs.

Snapping his head up, with his almost grey eyes wild with fury, Ryuuken snarled," Leave me here…." and then almost as if was an afterthought before closing his eyes, Ryuuken added, "And then go fuck yourself. I don't want to hear your self-righteous bullshit anymore, Souken."

_Well, that's not a good sign…not knowing who the hell I am_, " _Hello Ryuuken_, it's your favorite person, Kurosaki-"

"You can fuck yourself too," Ryuuken mumbled into the sleeve of suit jacket, "I can't deal with dimwits either."

Rubbing his temples, Isshin sighed to himself, "At least I'm not dimwitted enough to take a nap on the sidewalk."

A young couple, strolled by hand in hand. The red haired woman's bright smile froze as she nearly tripped over Ryuuken's prone figure. Ryuuken let out a slight moan at the outrage of her touch before muttering something only a person fluent in slurred drunknese could understand. The young lady's hand moved up her partner's arm, gripping his skin tightly with her nails.

"Hey," the young man (or boy, he had to be only a few years older than Ichigo) wrinkled his nose at the odor of liquor clinging to Ryuuken, "do you need some…help here?" He took a cell phone from his pocket, " I can call you a cab…. this isn't exactly a safe area to be…out of it."

"Oh no, don't worry about it kid…I think I have an idea of making him get up. Just have a nice evening with your lady friend there," Isshin displayed his most friendly grin at the young couple until they scurried away.

Crouching down, Isshin whispered into Ryuuken's ear, "Look now, your scaring pretty girls…with your disturbing behavior. So how about you get up or I carry you over my shoulder like the spoiled brat you're acting like…"

_"You wouldn't dare…."_

"At this point, I do dare…so I'm going to give you to the count of the three, so unless you want to lose some precious dignity I suggest you get with the program…"

With the possible damage to his precious pride, Ryuuken nearly leapt to his feet (well, best as a drunk could do under the circumstances and Isshin still had to grab his elbow to prevent Ryuuken from falling over again.)

Making sure Ryuuken remained by his side, Isshin directed him through several side streets and alleyways until they reached his own house. Turning to Ryuuken, and grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, "Look, you can crash here….because I don't know what you would do to yourself if you were left to your devices, so—"

"Why…" Ryuuken said, his eyes studying Isshin's vomit covered shoes, and his fingers hurriedly searching for a cigarette to light, "Why, " he repeated in a tone that was more reminiscent of a child then his usually snarky, and commanding voice, _"Why Isshin, is it so hard for me to be a good father?"_

His evening with his own children was wasted on tracking Ryuuken down and attempting to take care of him as if he was a helpless infant. There was no sign of gratitude, or empathy reflected in Ryuuken's eyes. Isshin had enough and therefore he didn't even stop to think, before he spat out, "Because you possess a cold, selfish heart…"

It was harsh; the truth often is.

"Is that so?" Ryuuken asked, his voice hard enough to cut through a diamond as he glowered at Isshin.

Isshin opened his mouth to speak, to add some more depth to his words…perhaps this was not the time for brutal honesty; Ryuuken's right upper cut to his jaw nixed any such plans. Ryuuken swung again, managing to hit Isshin's right eye socket. Loaded up like a jack on a spring, Ryuuken was ready to attack once more. This time Isshin was prepared. When the archer's first hurled towards his face for the third time, Isshin curled his larger wrist around Ryuuken's, and brought it down to the slighter man's chest.

"_Take it back!,"_ Ryuuken hissed between his teeth, as he pounded his other fist against Isshin's shoulder, " I love my son, " Ryuuken's breathing hitched, and even in the dim light provided by the street light, Isshin observed a few tears spring from the corners of Ryuuken's eyes," I love my son…"

"Then stop being a monster and show him you _actually slightly care about what happens to him_," Isshin let go of Ryuuken's wrist, and pushed the other man back as if he weighted nothing. Unlocking his front door, Isshin paused before looking back at the broken, miserable Quincy, " My offer still stands, if you want to sleep on my couch…you can," Isshin ran his hand through his hair, and sighed, "Heal thy self, doctor because right now…I can only_ pity_ you."

* * *

_Death doesn't provide you with much. It only provides you with perspective. Sitting back away with the mundane concerns of living, you can see how patterns developed over time. How the defining moment of your existence was really the product of thousands seemingly unconnected events and choices made by you and strangers. In the strange tapestry of life, it is only the dead that can see the individual threads that entwine to form the past, present, and future. The rub is that only the living have the ability to change fate, to change the course of their lives through their own choices. Choices that are often made without all the information, and therefore the poor souls are easily manipulated by those with the deadliest intent. _

_No matter how often the wheel spins, it seems that only the darkest souls are able to see the purpose of each cog in the machine of life, while heroes always continue to stumble in blind. The dead are forced to watch this never changing play; it's not their purpose to intervene in the affairs of living souls. Their choices are limited to staying behind and becoming monsters, or moving to the Soul Society where they are forced to start over. _

In life, Souken fought to maintain order, to maintain a balance in the universe, even though with one arrow he had the power to bring a true death to a Hollow's soul. He understand what he had done was against his principals. His actions could be described as hypocritical by some, and they would be right.

Souken simply refused to leave his grandson unprotected. When Mayuri had finished playing with internal organs, and he was allowed to finally die, Souken had sworn an oath to himself.

_I swear on my honor as a Quincy, I will not leave Uryuu unprotected. I'll make sure he is safe, safe from the dangers I was too naïve to warn him against. My gods, Ryuuken was right…and maybe I failed him as a father but I won't do the same to Uryuu._

_He needs someone to look after him…someone to keep him safe. Please Gods, allow me to do this one task before my soul is reborn._

Souken was unsure of what exactly would happened to his soul once he died in the Soul Society. Death, after all, was the only journey that man truly made alone. No one appears to come back, to tell you about all the different paths you can take…or what obstacles you might have face in the darkness alone. Whatever awaited him had to be better than this existence as Kurotsuchi's test subject. He was just hoping he would be given the chance to correct his greatest mistake before taking the next step in his existence.

As he had struggled to take his last few breaths, Souken only saw Mayuri's eerie mask covered face leering at him. He remembered once Uryuu asking him if this man was a Hollow…he had said no at the time, but Souken had seen for himself that maybe it wasn't the whole truth when it came to this specific shinigami. Mayuri had decided it would be perfect opporunity to humiliate him…again…by spitting on him. With his molten gold eyes burning bright (too bright to be considered sane…) Mayuri said, "Despite your pedantic plots….and schemes, you lost Quincy…and now old man with your death, I can move on to more exciting research, since based on the studies I have conducted…you are the last of your species…"

Souken had been forced to bite back his laughter at the irony of that statement. For someone who was so gripped in such a genocidal fervor and considered himself to so superior, Mayuri had to have been duped. Probably by Ryuuken and his nice ex-shinigami friend, the two of them could occasionally work so well together when they weren't trying to rip out each other's throats.

"Congratulations are then in order," were the last words Souken spoke and he said them with a smile on his wasted face. The last thing he saw was a very confused Mayuri, and that in itself was a gift.

When Souken opened his eyes again, he found himself in the middle of a large white cloud, next to what appeared to be a pond, and his old staff. He just knew then, from the subatomic layer of his soul on up, his prayers to the Gods had been answered.

It took some time to investigate what had been given to him. The pond wasn't exactly a pond; it was too smooth and clear like a mirror. However, if Souken touched it, the surface would give and his fingers would be covered in a metallic blue liquid. As he poked and prodded the glass pond with his cane, Souken found that images would appear; detailed moving pictures, of the people he had left behind. Time flowed differently in his little bubble of a universe or what Souken called his personal limbo. It didn't seem long for Uryuu to progress into the man that Souken knew he would become, and master skills that took Souken years to properly control. Or for Ryuuken to transform into becoming the bitter, cruel man Souken had predicted all those years ago.

Apparently, despite Uryuu's talent and intelligence (or maybe it was due to those qualities) his grandson had the ability to attract trouble. Serious, dangerous misfortune in the form of the Parasite and the Tsunami.

Souken expected, the Tsunami (the chaotic maelstrom of hatred and madness that was Captain Kurotsuchi). Mayuri would discover that there were indeed other Quincy that managed to stay alive, after enough time…but it was simply a shame it had to be by Uryuu's hands. Though Souken was more proud than upset by Uryuu attempts to save the red haired girl from the scientist's clutches, he understood that even though his grandson won the battle…there would be a war for Uryuu to face once Mayuri decided to make his first official move.

It wasn't the Tsunami that made Souken truly become afraid for Uryuu's well-being…it was the Parasite, the Octava, who proposed the greater threat. For how could you destroy a Hollow, who was unable to die? Even though Souken knew what Mayuri was capable of, watching Szayel try to suck the goodness that remained in Uryuu's heart, was what forced him to interfere in the affairs of the living. It was only in the small moments between death and life, awake and unconscious, and true utter desperation and hope. Souken could make a difference. He gave a unaware Uryuu strength and power; he threw the Parasite out of Uryuu's mind.

Souken did what he could to protect Uryuu, though it appeared it was never enough. Szayel's _fixation_ on the boy remained constant. He had some pity for the Hollow; his soul had become twisted beyond recognition into a grotesque mutant. His actions were not completely under his control; he was a being tortured by insanity. Szayel needed help…the type of help found in an arrow or a sword to put him out of his misery. But Souken was starting to wonder if the Octava wanted to use Uryuu as an attempt to ground himself back into reality…and experience the love he was never given in his lifetime…even if it meant taking it against Uryuu's will.

Mayuri was a different matter; Souken simply didn't want to know why the shinigami was focused on the Quincy. It was if the scientist (sadistic sociopath) had simply been born that way…a being filled with hatred that he was ready to spew on anyone who was near. Uryuu was just another victim to rip apart…and violate.

Souken didn't exactly have an issue with same-sex couples. It was something he never saw much of in his lifetime, but if both partners loved each other, respected each other, and honored their commitment, Souken honestly had no issue with it. From his observations in the glass pond, it was clear that both Mayuri and Szayel were extremely attracted…scratch that, _sexually obsessed _with his grandson, even though Uryuu had no interest in them. Even if (and it was a big if) Uryuu liked one of those scientists in return, Souken severely doubted it would be a healthy relationship. Thankfully, Uryuu was a smart enough lad to fight against his…suitors…but it didn't seem to matter. The Parasite and the Tsunami had made it evident; they had no need for consent from Uryuu. He was just a…_possession_ to play with, not an actual person who had feelings and deserved to be treated like an equal. With the Octava's past actions, along with his current behavior, and the Kurotsuchi's schemes to kidnap Uryuu and his friends…Souken knew it was his responsibility as the one who could actual _see _everything in such a fine detail, to stop the fiends.

He had to make them stop before Uryuu became a broken, little, puppet. Souken truly was astounded with Uryuu's bravery in the face of such…_evil_, but since Uryuu had no one to turn to, Souken would do what he could to make the monsters go away. Even though Souken was worried about the possible consquences for his actions so far…he had to keep trying. He had to keep on waiting for just the right small moment, where a dead being could interfere in the World of the Living.

Souken kneeled by the edge of the glass pond once more. The main image that floated to the surface was of a half-naked man straddling Uryuu's unconscious body. Despite the lack of light in the room, Souken could make out the man's pink hair and the leering grin sutured onto his thin lips. The Parasite was finally up and ready to take action. From what Souken noticed, the Espada was using several devices to hide his presence…even though they didn't seem to work on his viewing instrument or hide the creature's scent and physical touch. Now, the Octava leaned forward, rubbing his naked chest against Uryuu's, before starting to coo something in the sleeping boy's ear.

Souken grabbed his staff, and smashed it against the surface of the pond," It's time to wake up, my boy…danger is afoot." The image of Uryuu and Szayel disintegrated. It was replaced with a picture of a hollowed eyed Ryuuken trying to fall asleep on a couch that was too short for his frame.

"My son," Souken sighed, "I have no idea how I can save you from yourself…"

* * *

_"_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all…."

_"It's time to wake up, my boy…danger is afoot….."_

_"Uryuu…please…you need to wake up…you need to do something…you are in DANGER…"_

"Ngh…" Uryuu muttered to himself, as he felt something cold tickle against his throat and the back of his ear. He reached out to grab his blanket, and bring it closer against his chest, and burrow into its warmth…but nothing happened. He could tell his arm hadn't moved...

Scrunching up his nose, Uryuu tried again. And nothing happened. He felt his nerves burning with the need to express his brain's need for his right arm to move and then the sensation stopped. Something wasn't right...

It didn't even make sense that he needed a blanket anyway…Uryuu recalled drinking a pot of coffee, because he was afraid…afraid that Szayel would find a way into his home despite all the precautions he had taken. But he had been so tired…and just wished to take a twenty minute nap.

_There really could be no harm in that…_

_Shit…_

Opening his eyes, it appeared to Uryuu at a first glance that was nothing wrong. Everything was fine. As he grew accustomed to the dim light, and his senses woke up from their foggy sleep, evidence began to pile up…that something was off.

Uryuu knew, _he knew_, when he fell asleep last night his pajama top had been zippered all the way up. Why the hell was his chest exposed like this? And oh, why did it look like there was a something shiny near his neck...?

_And…why can't I move….anything? It's not like my limbs are full of pins and needles, it's more like…it doesn't feel like I have any limbs or body parts. I feel someone's thighs are on either side of my hips though…providing me with heat that I don't desire…_

_Blood, formaldehyde, and the heady perfume of petunias decaying and being ripped apart by industrious ants…_

_Him._

_He's here._

_In my home, on top of me…even though I can't see him, he's here…_

Uryuu attempted to move, to thrash, to fight…to do anything…but nothing happened of course, except his pinky finger on his right hand, tingled. Not exactly a positive sign…

"Looks like someone woke up earlier than expected," Szayel sang.

"…." It took extreme focus, but as Uryuu scanning the room for anything to indicate what Szayel was up to, he forced his lips, and tongue to produce one word, "What," and was rewarded with a cold finger pressed against his lips.

"Shush," Szayel's foul breath curled up Uryuu's nasal passage, flirted against the edges of his jaw, neck, and ears, and then the Octava began to croon into Uryuu's ear:

_"_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all…."

"That's…not…very comforting…" Uryuu stammered out.

"Hmmm….you're strange then," Szayel said in off handed manner, as he slightly adjusted his thighs, pressing them harder against Uryuu, "I do strongly suggest you fall asleep, what I'm about to do next, I predict will be painful…though the serum I injected you with might help dull it…"

Uryuu's eyes grew wide as saucers, his pupils dilated until there was nothing but a rim of his blue irises, and the hairs all over his body began to stand up. Pain and Szayel…never a good combination. Especially since Uryuu really had no clue what would Szayel do to him.

Especially since he couldn't fight; the only body parts Uryuu could move were his mouth and his pinky finger. Not exactly what he needed to throw Szayel off him and escape. Uryuu wiggled his smallest digit underneath the covers; it provided a small comfort that the tingling sensation had spread down the whole finger…and its neighbor, the ring finger.

"….I hope you can forgive me…all I was trying to relieve some tension, through the technique of humping…and I accidently opened up your wound. I'm not quite an artisan of the needle and thread, like yourself, but I'm perfectly capable of fixing this…"

The only word that Uryuu picked up on was, "humping." Szayel going at him when he was asleep was not exactly a nice image, but preying on others when they were unaware, was something the Espada was "perfectly capable" of.

A needle and a piece of suture Uryuu recognized from his personal first aid kit, were floating in midair. Out of a morbid curiosity, Uryuu watched as the needle moved, as if it possessed its own free will, in and out of his flesh. Yes, there were slight pinpricks of pain, but what upset Uryuu was this seemed so similar to the dream, no the nightmare he had once before…where a butterfly version of Szayel sewed wings to his back.

_In and out, in and out, the sliver of metal coursing through my body…like a snake in the grass._

Uryuu flexed three fingers underneath his white sheet.

"Who hurt you, Uryuu-chan?" Szayel asked softly…as a knot appeared in the suture and another line was created.

"Doesn't matter," Uryuu managed to say, as he attempted to move a fourth finger.

"Oh but it does! For once I find out the person's name from your lips, I will kill them," Szayel said in a breezy, casual manner, as if killing someone was on par with deciding on having his eggs scrambled instead of sunny-side up, "But we can talk about that another time."

The idea of Szayel going into battle against Captain Kurotsuchi …the two scientists killing each other…almost brought a smile to Uryuu's lips. The fantasy was enough to bring the fourth finger under his control, making it curl and flex with the rest of his fingers. He almost had one of his hands functional. _Progress._

Szayel finished suturing up the wound created by Kurotsuchi's hook. The pink haired scientist poured an antibiotic solution over the stitches before placing a thick bandage over the injury. Instantly, Uryuu felt Szayel's freezing hands on his shoulders, and a chest pressed flush to his own.

"All better," Szayel kissed his cheek, then the top of his ear. Trying to ignore the cold breath that was producing goose bumps all over his upper body, Uryuu focused on making his thumb move as the warm sensation had grown to include it and the palm of his right hand.

"I missed you," Szayel whispered into Uryuu's ear, "Being in your mind, and observing you had its merits, but nothing compares to touching you….holding you… smelling you…"

"….You smell so juicy and_ ripe_. Are you afraid, my trembling songbird, of what I'm going to do to do to you tonight?"

"I'm not…I'm not at all afraid-" Uryuu knew the words were lies and by the way Szayel was cackling at him, the Octava knew the truth as well. If he couldn't find a way to save himself, to fight back, to do anything…Szayel was going to drag him back to be his mate/pet.

_I can't do that again. I won't. This is my last stand, and I will make sure even if I fail it will be a epic one. _

A finger flicked the end of Uryuu's nose, "You're pheromones are telling me a different story. You're terrified and _I just love it_."

"I was planning on hunting tonight, I really need to feed…but since you are awake perhaps I can indulge in a sweet treat instead. A little nibble shouldn't cause you much harm…" before Szayel's words could sink into Uryuu's brain, Szayel sunk his teeth into Uryuu's shoulder. Unlike all those other occasions where the Octava "playfully" bit him, Szayel was tearing away not just the flesh, but also a small layer of fat and muscle, leaving a crater behind.

Uryuu didn't want to, he tried not to; however faced with the idea of being eaten alive he allowed himself to scream. Szayel clamped a hand over Uryuu's mouth and otherwise ignored his distress.

"You're **FUCKING SUCCLENT**…Simply better than anything I dined on. I've eaten Quincy before of course, but you're so much better. So creamy, sweet, tender, and with a hint of citrus….I have to have **MORE, SO MUCH MORE**!" Szayel crowed. Within the Espada's voice, Uryuu could make out strands of lust, hunger, fury, obsession, and even sadness. However, everything at the moment appeared to be so real, and full of details. Colors jumped out him, making his bedroom to be as bright as circus. The sensations of Szayel's skin against his own, his clothes, and his sheets were too much to handle.

Uryuu know the hyperaware state he was experiencing was the product of his adrenal glands going onto overtime so he could fight or flee. Despite Szayel's eerie moments of tenderness, the scientist was Hollow. A Hollow who decided he was done playing house with a Quincy and it was time to eat the said Quincy instead. Maybe dying would be better than being dragged back to Hueco Mundo, but this wasn't how Uryuu wanted to die.

_I have to do something to snap him out of this…or he will devour me. _

_But what?_

It felt like he was looking at the scene from the perspective of a third person, as the hand and arm he had been trying to wake up from their paralytic slumber, rose from the sheets and grabbed ahold of the hand that was clasped over his mouth. His nails caught on something metallic around Szayel's wrist. Uryuu ripped it away and found himself able to see Szayel for the first time that evening.

Szayel's eyes were clouded over with a film of desire, making the amber a deep bronze. Blood (Uryuu's blood) was dripping from his mouth along with drool. Szayel was shirtless but what drew Uryuu's attention was the prominent bulge in the Octava's pants.

_This is the real Szayel Aporro Granz: A rabid animalistic monster that he tries to hide behind logic and reason. However, no one can truly hide what they are…no matter how they try to run from it or pretty costumes they use. _

_He's completely barbaric and…revolting. _

_Being turned on by trying to eat me…that's not exactly normal. They do say that true cannibals are the product of messed up wiring, flesh is substituted for love and affection. He just wants to me…consume me until there is nothing left. _

_Everything Szayel has ever said to me has been a lie, a pretty delusion. _

Spying the bracelet cradled in Uryuu's hand, Szayel wiped his face and just managed to spread the liquid around his mouth and his hands. He slightly shook his head, and pushed up his glasses as if what happened could be simple discarded as meaningless, " I suppose I got a little bit carried away there…_I'm so sorry_, my dear…how about you give me that back before my presence draws any unwanted attention?"

Uryuu continued to hold the bracelet tightly within his grasp. His strength wasn't exactly returning but he felt more of the warm, tingling sensation running through his body. He could move. _He could do something_. Despite Szayel's menacing, wide grin that revealed his blood smeared teeth, Uryuu rapidly smashed the bracelet against his small bedside table.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again….until the silver bracelet was on the ground and split in half…

"It's not exactly easy for me to get another one of those, Uryuu-chan," Szayel spat out, full of toxic venom, " Do you want your little…_friends_… to see me…find me…and hunt me down like an _animal_? All I'm trying to do is recover my strength so I can take my wayward mate home…" Szayel grabbed Uryuu by the waist, and once again pinned the teenager with his body, pushing him deeper in the mattress of the futon "Don't you want to curl up in our nest together?"

_Nest? Someone is really taking the pet name a little bit too far._

Uryuu stared up at Szayel, and a few chords of hysterical laughter fell from his lips, "I want…I want you to be _dead_…I want you to be burning in the pits of Hell, having your liver pecked out every thirty seconds by an enormous eagle. I want you to-"

"**_That's enough_**," Szayel said coldly.

"No, it's not enough! You are going to listen to me a few seconds, you demented psycho…you owe me that. You experimented on me, raped me, emotionally and psychologically tortured me, hurt people that I cared about, made me feel like I was going insane…and you act like I'm your…_sweetheart_…A sweetheart you want to feast on," Uryuu's whole body shook with that idea.

"Maybe I can't hurt or kill you but I refuse to just let you _own_ me or eat me. I fucking hate you…and nothing is going to change that…_Szayel_."

Szayel simply looked down on Uryuu with his eyebrows slightly arched in a show of amusement. However, the calm before the storm lasted for a split second. Szayel lunged forward and dug his nails into the flesh of Uryuu's cheeks. Letting out a guttural snarl, Szayel said

"You're the one that doesn't understand. You're mine." The Octava removed one hand from Uryuu's face, and snaked it down the teenager's body until it reached Szayel's intended destination. He wrapped his hand around Uryuu's cock and grabbed it hard.

**"Mine,"** Szayel snarled again, "**All mine**."

Boiling with rage over this new violation at the hands of the maniac, Uryuu delivered on his promise. He began to strike against Szayel's shins with his still drowsy limbs. With his one good hand, Uryuu slashed at Szayel's face and pulled on his hair.

"That feels _so good_," Szayel giggled, "You're being so adorable."

_Really?_

Due to Szayel's hierro, Uryuu knew there was no point in trying to attack Szayel like this. It was useless. A waste of energy, really. But he was tired of feeling so weak, confused, and empty. He had to try…until he could find a way to escape from Szayel once again or kill him for good. As he struggled against Szayel, who had taken an interest in removing Uryuu's pants, Uryuu clawed at a spot behind Szayel's ear. Unknowingly to both Uryuu and Szayel, Uryuu knocked the small black disk that had been attached there.

* * *

_After sliding off her white sandals and black socks that were a part of her normal uniform, Nelliel stretched out her toes out in the sands of Hueco Mundo. The texture was gritty, almost rough and it scratched against her hierro. Nelliel didn't care; she came out here to…__**feel something**__. Maybe others (except for her fraccion) believed her need to play was foolish, but she needed it. She craved it. _

_Playing gave her a few moments of peace from the emptiness that still filled her being. Perhaps Nelliel felt it less now that she left her more primitive state, but it was still there, calling out to be filled…with something. Nelliel didn't know exactly what that was…and part of her believed that might be the best. The rest of the Espada appeared to resort to…negative habits to deal with the empty spaces within their soul. _

_She simply didn't want to resort to such cruel tactics. Giving into madness, despair, rage, or intoxication would make her soul more…empty. Maybe the others couldn't see the new internal wounds they were creating with their need to harm creatures that were weaker themselves but Nelliel could and she refused to be a part of it._

_For a few moments, she experienced freedom from the greedy black hole in her chest, by playing by herself in the desert. The only time Nelliel ever felt happy instead of… the blankness that took over her when she would be required to follow orders or deal with the less savory of her comrades…_

_Shrugging off her long sleeved jacket to reveal a sleeveless white shirt, Nelliel slowly began to spin. Her arms were out and the tendrils of her curly, green hair began to fly as she picked up her speed. Sand began to twist around her, landing in her hair, her clothes, and even in along the creases of her eyelids. Nelliel paid it no attention as she became a dervish, a goddess of sand and wind. With a, "Yippee!" she launched her body forward and performed a series of somersaults and cartwheels until she laid down on the sand exhausted. Moving her arms and legs back and forth, she created a 'sand angel." Letting out a stream of giggles, Nelliel gazed up at the backwards crescent moon, that hung in the sky like a precious pendant._

_Until her vision was blocked with by a pair of amber eyes drilling into her skull and gloved hands pushing her deeper into the sand, "You really are a fascinating creature, Nel-chan."_

* * *

Nel opened her eyes. Instead of looking at up to see a black sky with a backwards crescent, she was greeted with the sight of a white, and slightly cracked ceiling. It took a few seconds to process the information her brain gathered as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Looking up at the cat shaped clock in the bedroom she shared with Karin and Yuzu, remembered what her teacher taught them about telling time.

It's not like she ever needed to know what "time" it was when she lived in Hueco Mundo.

This world with both a sun and a moon though demanded it.

Squinting at the clock with the body of a black cat and big eyes that seemed to follow you (why Yuzu said it was "adorable" made little sense to her...) Nel determined it was around 1:30 am. She understood since it was "nighttime," she had to remain asleep. Last night Grimmjow found her on the roof, as he tried to explain it to her, "I know ya not a little brat, Nel but until ya can get fixed…it's not exactly safe for ya to be out at night. Good girls are supposed to be in bed, not on the roof…."

Nel did like Grimmjow to a certain extent, he was just like Ichigo. They both wore these mean, scowling faces to hide the fact that they really, really, really cared about the people around them. Maybe Grimmjow swore a little much…and he actually liked to fight people, to the point they were bloody and broken…and sort of _dead_.

Nel could tell though there was usually a reason for why Grimmjow did the things he did, so she could respect him and his violent nature. And understand he had a point about not going up on the roof (she didn't get to ask him what he was doing there…) They were stuck together on this mission to blend in as humans. From what she could tell, she was the one who was doing a better job with it.

Except for when she asked to see another girl's throat penis in class…she sort of got in trouble for that…though Ichigo's dad seemed to think it was "cute." Ichigo had turned that adorable tomato red color and walked out of the room. Later, he begged her not ever say "masochist" in school.

Nel already had enough sense to not say that…after her new friend, Chad had a conversation with her about it. Well, not exactly a real conversation…Chad didn't talk too much but he was a super great listener. And honesty, that's what she really needed right now…someone that could listen and won't judge her "childishness," or think she, was weak…or a burden.

Making herself burrow under the covers, Nel tried to sleep. Tossing back and forth she attempted to find a comfortable spot on the cot. She found no such thing. Instead her sheets and pillow became drenched with sweat and in her frustration Nel tip-toed out of bed and opened the window. Standing there, she allowed the chilly November air to cool her face.

_Why couldn't she sleep? _

The answer to that question was simple enough. For the last few nights, she had dreams of Szayel. Szayel Aporro Granz does not exactly equal _pleasant_ dreams, more like nightmares. Nel would have preferred to think about her brothers and all those hours they spent playing never ending tag…but those dreams never came to her. No matter how much she wanted them. During the day, when she had the chance to think about them…it seemed like her brain was trying to tell herself something…_but what?_

It just left her with a sense of unease, as if she was about to fall into one of the mad scientist's traps. Crossing her arms around her chest, Nel shivered as the hairs rose on the back of her neck. Something was wrong, and it had been a wrong for awhile but she wanted to ignore it. Staring out into the night, seeing the a few lights that were on in the taller buildings and the few humans milling about, Nel sighed. Maybe she was overreacting about this…there really couldn't something bad lurking out there in the night, something that could hurt her or her new family.

If there was…a new bad guy in town wearing a black hat and with a few tricks up his sleeve, Ichigo would know. He had to know; he was the good guy after all.

Feeling slightly more comforted (though Nel thought maybe talking about it with Chad might be a good idea) Nel was about to close the latch on the window and crawl back into her bed.

When she felt it.

A powerful spiritual pressure exploded out into the night…maybe it was less than her own when she still had access to it, but compared to what Nel usually felt in Karakura Town, she knew this wasn't normal.

It took a second, but her hazel eyes grew wide as the realization hit her like one of Grimmjow's fists. The reistaiu felt _slick_, almost oily in texture, but at the same time like a piece of wood covered with fungi and colonized by termites…completely _black _and _rotten_. She knew this signature…since it was attached to the pink haired beast who thought it was amusing to stalk her.

Racing across the wooden floor, Nel didn't even bother to quietly close the door behind her. She slammed it shut. Increasing her speed as she nearly galloped down the hallway to Ichigo's bedroom, Nel busted in, yelling out, "Ichigo…there's trouble! Big trouble…"

Grimmjow was standing by the side of Ichigo's bed, in a pair of navy sweatpants and a matching sleeveless tank. His hands were on his hips, and a deep crease had formed between his furrowed eyebrows. Grimmjow didn't tear away his eyes away from Ichigo, who was flipping on the bed like a fish out of water, to look at Nel. Whimpering moans were flying from the teenager's mouth as sweat beaded down his forehead and his neck. Nel stood there transfixed in horror, until a part of her brain forced her to act.

"**Grimmy**," Nel pulled on Grimmjow's pants, "What's wrong with Ichigo? Is he sick? Are you worried?"

"How many fucking times have I asked ya not to call me that?" Grimmjow let out a harsh whisper in her direction. Moving one hand away from his hips to push back his blue hair, he sighed, "And if ya can't keep quiet, I have no problem throwing ya out of here…he just fell asleep an hour ago. So, tell me what the hell is so important for ya to come in screaming?"

"It doesn't look like he's sleeping to Nel," she mumbled. Nel moved closer to Ichigo, and put a hand on his forehead, She jerked back from the intense heat coming from Ichigo's flesh, "And humans aren't supposed to be this hot…"

"_No, shit_…" Grimmjow grabbed Nel back by her light green nightgown, "I don't think ya are helping him by touching him, Nel. So just spill the beans and I'll try to find a way to fix it…"

Looking up at the menacing scowl on Grimmjow's face, Nel gulped before answering, "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Grimmjow growled as he gripped her nightgown harder.

"Close your eyes and just think for a second."

"Che…I don't have time to be jerked around, Nel…"

"Just do it…it's important."

With another sigh, this time it was deeper and tinged with frustration, Grimmjow did what he was told. Instantly, Grimmjow opened his eyes, "Shit."

Nel nodded in agreement.

Though his eyes still did not move away from Ichigo, Grimmjow released his hand from Nel's nightgown. He started to pace back and forth, like a tiger trapped in a cage that was too small for its needs or frame.

"I thought the…insane fairy was _dead_. That's what everyone said…but then if anyone could find a way to escape death it would be that bastard…Double shit."

Grimmjow walked to the window, gripping the ledge, "Carrot head's friend…the skinny weakling…he has to be warned. The Octava always hated it when his test subjects were taken away…the kid will be the first the pervert goes after…."

"Not like I really give a crap about him…but it's not exactly fair for the Octava to go after someone who can't fight back…" Grimmjow moved away from the window and jammed his feet into a pair of sneakers by his bed.

"Make sure Kurosaki over there doesn't die, and I'll handle this…."

"But you can't exactly fight…" Nel interrupted.

Giving her a brash smile, Grimmjow said, "The Octava doesn't know that, and maybe if I give him the _performance of a lifetime,_ the bastard won't find out…and I can get him to back off."

Swiftly, Grimmjow patted Nel's head," If he gets worse… wake up his father," before running out of the bedroom.

Nel sighed, "This isn't going to end well…."

* * *

Thanks for reading…this story is offically over 400 pages (in my MW doc) everyone gets a virtual brownie and/or chocolate chip cookie for staying with me for so far.

**Chapter 28: **Exposed Nerves: in which Szayel loses control and makes a serious error in judgment, and Uryuu continues to strike back. Other characters get involved

R&R please


End file.
